The Storm
by Capella85
Summary: I knew the outcome of this story before he even told me. I was after all, a princess, and in our world, true love didn’t exist, and if it somehow crept its’ way in, it was doomed before it began.” Detailed summary inside. AU/AH BXE
1. The Ugly Beautiful Pond

**Summary: **

Belai and Weidinhun: Two powerful countries that have been at war for so long, no one truly remembers the original cause.

A Princess: Fated to marry despite a deep seeded prejudice, in spite of her pride and without any consideration of her heart. For neither her heart, nor her life have ever been in her own hands.

A Farm Boy: Dreaming of the glory of war, but barred from it until his eighteenth birthday brings the freedom he desires. As he tarries in his invisible prison, love will unexpectedly find him. A love so powerful, it will enrapture his heart. A love so forbidden, if accepted, if fought for, could bring about the ruin of two great countries.

A Story: When the struggle to do what is right and the desire to follow the heart wage war on two unsuspecting souls, Destiny, Love and Choice will collide. Survivors are rarely found in the aftermath of such battles.

While on her way to meet her betrothed, a prince she's hated all her life, Princess Bella is shipwrecked on enemy territory where she meets Edward, a farm boy. Despite the fact that their countries have always made them enemies, they fall into such a powerful love that's so forbidden, if they choose to pursue it, the greatest war their countries have ever seen could break out.

**(A/N: Hello readers! If you're back for more after reading Twenty Four Hours, well, welcome back! I'm glad you've returned. If you're a first time reader of mine, I hope you will enjoy my story. **

**The story is divided into four parts, (although that is susceptible to change as I begin to finish the story,) but as of right now, it's written like this:**

**Part I: The Prince**

**Part II: The Farm Boy**

**Part III: The Princess**

**Part IV: The War**

**So, read, review and enjoy! And I do my best to reply all my reviewers via PM, so feel free to ask any questions you may have.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: (My disclaimers would probably make more sense if you've read the disclaimers in the last half of Twenty Four Hours, but you'll catch on.)**

**Me: (skipping merrily along to Michael Bublé's song, Feeling Good, playing on my ipod.) Doo dee doo dee dooooo… **

**Edward: (Dressed like a dusty cowboy, hands just at his sides where I notice two guns) So, we meet again Capella. **

**Me: Edward! How wonderful to see you! Why do you look so distraught? **

**Edward: (Looking distraught) I thought after our date, you would feel a bit less inclined to write another fan fiction about me. **

**Me: (I playfully press my finger to his nose.) Oh you silly vampire, I just can't get enough of you. **

**Edward: (Fingers brush against his pistols, showdown music plays in the back ground) I just don't think I can allow that. I know you, and life is never good for me when you're in charge. **

**Me: It's too late love, I've already written half the story. **

**Edward: What! **

**Me: Mmmm hmmm, and if you don't want to be stuck in the middle of what I have planned for you this time, you should probably let me finish. **

**Edward: (Hands tense at his sides, but finally pulls them away and surrenders. Exasperated,) Fine! But if I have to fear for my life again…**

**Me: You will. **

**Edward: What? What is it now, more drug lords and psychotic fairy vampires, or are you diving a little more into the super natural this time around?**

**Me: Oh no, nothing like that. We're going for war, forbidden love, and possibly a pissed off prince. **

**Edward: I'm the prince right?**

**Me: (Smirks) Nope. **

**Edward: A soldier?**

**Me: Hee hee. Nope. A farm boy. **

**Edward: (Speechless)**

**Me: I disclaim all Stephenie Meyer's characters, but somehow in my last story I convinced Edward to go on a date with me. Something tells me I'm going to have to start all over again for a second. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Preface: **

Their breathing intensified the farther they ran. If the stables had not been so heavily guarded, they would have grabbed horses to carry them away to freedom, but when had fate ever made anything easy for the two lovers? He held her hand which gave her the strength when her legs screamed in fury, begging to fall in relief. She knew the consequences if they couldn't escape. She knew the consequences if they did.

They were getting closer and closer to the ship that waited for them. The ship that would pull them away from the prison they were fleeing from. Hope began to arise inside her fast beating heart. They were going to make it. She could smell the ocean.

Hope stood still as the sound of her father's dogs echoed in the distance. Their disappearance had been discovered.

She felt her love pull her harder. He was quickening his pace. She could almost feel the desperation flowing from his skin into her own, through the electrifying contact of their hands. Just as hope was starting to dissipate, this electric current flamed the fire inside her. She would not go back. She would not marry the man she had been promised to, not when her prince was here. Not when she had a chance at a happily ever after. Not when she had a chance to spend the rest of her life with her one and only love. Even if that life would only last for just a few more minutes.

She knew the consequences of what they were doing now. It was selfish. But how could one resist a love so powerful? Could anyone deny it? Could any withstand it? If her father had understood, if he'd even felt a small flame of the wild fire that blazed between them, perhaps he would have allowed their union. But he was a bitter old king, bound in heavy shackles by duty.

The trees of the forest came to an end, and the ocean came into view. She was out of breath, and took the few seconds he stopped to catch as much as she could. He pointed, and she followed his finger to the ship that waited for them. He turned the power of his gaze upon her, and his brilliant smile melted all her fears. She couldn't help it. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled his face to hers. As always, she felt she might explode as the warmth of his lips pressed to hers, shooting an invisible fire all over her body. He laughed as he gently pushed her away, took her hand again and led them towards the ship.

_We've made it, _she thought to her self. _We're going to be free at last!_ She could barely hear the thud of their feet on the docks. He was about to climb the rope ladder onto the ship and a man in a blue uniform appeared above him and held a sword towards his face. Suddenly, many men in blue appeared along the edge of the ship, each with their swords held out. They slowly backed away, bracing themselves for another run. But when they turned around, more guards surrounded them, each with their swords threatening to pierce the life of the love that existed between them.

Something inside her still held onto a hope that somehow they would survive this. Had they not endured such obstacles so far? Had not their love been hopeless from the beginning, and yet here they stood, still alive? She looked for any sign of escape, and his hand enclosed tighter around hers. Yes, there had to be a way.

All hope shattered as _he_ stepped out from behind the guard and stood just in front of the young couple. She felt herself cringe in his presence. She could feel the hate radiating off him and eating up all the joy she felt standing next to her love. _This is the end _her heart surrendered, and just to prove it's point, she heard her love make a strange grunting sound. Her eyes grew wide, her breath stopped short, and she turned, already knowing what she would find.

She wrapped her arms around him as he fell limply into her, a dagger in his chest. Shock, depression, anger, despair; it all crept over her at once. She couldn't make a sound. She couldn't think straight. She didn't even notice the silent tears that now soaked her cheeks. He looked up and stared into her eyes, trying with all his might to convey his love through them one last time.

She put one hand on his face and held it there, until at last, his beautiful, love filled eyes shut, where they would remain closed for all of eternity.

It came now. The heart piercing wail her soul had been holding back made its way through her lips. So heartbreaking and terrifying was the scream that all the guard took one step back, and their strong grips on their weapons wavered. Deep in their souls, they knew what had just been committed was a crime against destiny. Surely, the consequences of this night would have a greater effect then any of them could imagine.

"Seize her." The dark man commanded. The men hesitated. It was just enough time. She would not live without her love. She reached down, grabbed the dagger, and before any could stop her, plunged it into her own heart. Some of the guards ran to offer their useless aid. She took one last look at her betrothed, anger still in her eyes, and he showed no emotion on his face. Only indifference, as if she were no great loss.

She then turned back to her love, and allowed her head one last time, to fall into his chest.

**Part I: The Prince**

**Chapter One: The Ugly-Beautiful Pond**

There is ancient pond behind my palace. It's the simplest, most ugly decoration in the entire castle, inside and out. The stone that forms the structure is old and beginning to crack. Moss grows along its base, and the fish the gardeners dump in rarely survive longer than a week. There are stone steps that are spaced unevenly across it, which used to be sturdy, but now wobble a little when a child dares jump across them. It's entirely out of place in this little garden.

The pond appears even more hideous when standing in comparison with the beautifully carved stone statues of men and women that occupy the rest of the garden. The castle walls themselves look a lovely pale white in contrast to the beautiful, well trimmed vines that decorate the structure with such elegance; you'd swear they were intentional about where they grew.

Even when I think of the paintings and the tapestries that adorn the halls of my long-time home, my long-time prison, I cannot deny that even though I can only see them in my imagination while standing outside, the pond is still quite grotesque.

I suppose if you were to strip away the walls, the statues, the tapestries, all the glory of my father's royal abode, the pond wouldn't look so bad. But here, while cowering before this glorious prison, the pond was a deep well of odious rot.

It was my favorite.

Even as a child, when no pressing matters called for my attention, I would lay by this pond for hours. I would name all the fish, apologize that they probably only had a few days to live, and even run my fingers through the water without fear of what dark thing might seep into my skin and penetrate my blood stream.

I owed my sanity to this pond. It reminded me that beyond these walls, imperfections never looked perfect. Just outside the capital city of our country Belai, lived the poorest of our people. And while my father never did anything exceptional to improve their conditions, he never imposed on their livelihood. With the exception of the required taxes, which were never unreasonable, the king left them to their own. It was how he preferred it. He would never choose to get his hands too dirty if he could help it. He would never run his fingers lovingly through my pond the way I did.

Even here, exposed to the outside elements, surrounded by the palace guard, it was the one place I felt truly alone. As alone as I would ever be. I knew my father's watchmen were everywhere; some in view, some hiding out of site.

One man in particular, a man who would only let me call him Seth, I knew, was never far away. He was my own personal guard, and he took his job very seriously. My father hired, or stole him might be a more appropriate term, from another country. I'm not sure which he came from. All I knew was he was the most skilled assassin of his profession, due to his ability to disappear into his surroundings.

No one could be invisible like Seth. And while this knowledge made me shiver, I appreciated that I could feel like I had privacy, even with him there. I always hated being followed by so many guards. This was my father's compromise: A deadly assassin in return for my own privacy. I couldn't deny that even despite his dark, secret past, I felt safe.

He was older, though he'd never admitted to his actual age. The few times he'd made his presence known, (which he only did when he thought I was in danger and needed to move me) I'd noticed that he had a surly look about him. His eyes were always intense, piercing, and dark. He spoke very little in my presence except what was needed to be spoken, and his strength was undeniable. His very presence could make even grown men cower. He didn't seem to fit in to my fake-perfect little kingdom. This was another thing I appreciated about him.

I knew he was out there this moment, watching me watching my pond. I lay here now, thinking of the day's great event. The most important of my life. The most infuriating. Even with the sun spreading it's warmth upon my skin, desperately trying to drive the chill, (that I was sure was composed of fear) that now coursed its way though my insides, I could not be comforted. Any escape from this golden prison I'd even dared to hope for, was being swallowed up by the chill that now ravaged my body.

If I could have brought myself to do it, I would have drowned myself in this pond. And I would have done it gladly. Alas, I am not that brave.

Today was the day I was to meet my oldest enemy. Today was the day I was to meet my future husband.

Of course the royal family of Weidinhun had never set foot on our land, (though they'd sent plenty of soldiers to do the job for them), the prince and I had hated each other since we could first understand the concept of "sworn enemy." It was all we needed to know. We hated them, and they hated us.

Why do our countries hate each other? Why have we been at war for hundreds of years? Well, I can't really answer that because I've heard so many different accounts of our earliest histories, it's impossible to make any sort of resolve. But it didn't matter. The hatred spanned over two hundred centuries, and until now, no attempt had been made to remedy it. My father, the king of Belai, was tired of having his hands dirty with the war that often ravaged our country, and that often sent our men to their deaths in Weidinhun.

Both sides had exceptionally powerful and well trained armies, and the loss was so devastating to both sides, it would sometimes take a while before one country would feel brave, or reckless, and start a new war. Though each battle had heavy consequences, they were generally short-lived, and no side had ever absolutely conquered. So the first attempt at peace in the history of our two countries was being put into action.

I was to marry the prince. He was to marry me. And though I hated him, all I knew of the boy was that his name was Jacob, son of William, and it was rumored he was often found in the company of women, and not women of any noble means.

When my father told me the news, there was no condolence in his voice. There was no pity in his eyes. There was no comfort in his arms. He was simply settled, and no one could convince him his plan was not fool-proof. He did not care for the feelings of his daughter. He did not care she would forever share the bed of a man she didn't know. A man she hated. He only knew that the war would soon be over, and his people could forever live in peace.

Whether true or not, there was no arguing with his vision. There was no arguing with the king. I saw my mother trying to hide the sympathy in her eyes, and knowing someone cared for me and this cruel punishment bestowed upon me, gave me strength to hold my tongue. I knew before I could even build up a good argument in my head, that I would do exactly as my father asked. I was not brave enough to defy my father. I was not brave enough to defy my king.

So here I lay by my pond. Here I lay by my one portal to freedom. "Can you help me now?" I asked it. A few fish swam in a circle, as if responding. I sighed, and searched again for the bravery I knew was hidden in me somewhere, to drown myself in my own little piece of Heaven.

The putrid smell hit my nose, which was odd, because I had grown so accustomed to it. Suddenly, an idea occurred to me. It was absurd of course. It probably would do nothing but make the prince hate me even more. I was foolish to think it was enough to turn him running with his tail between his legs all the way back to his wretched country across the ocean.

I thought about putting my hair in the water, and waiting for the next half hour while the smell intoxicated the long, dark tendrils. I smiled and let out a giggle at the thought. It would be so easy. Just roll over, and let the hair fall in. Perhaps the fish would swim though it, and add to already acrid smell, maybe even volunteer their own slimy texture to the smooth, silky texture of my tresses. My smile grew wider. Would he be repulsed enough to leave me in peace?

The thought ended abruptly. No, I could not. Not for fear of the boy, but for fear of my father. He would surely have my head.

I heard a trumpet blow in the distance, and I knew my prince had arrived.

I picked myself up off the ground, brushed off my pale blue dress, straightened back my shoulders, took one last look at my ugly-beautiful pond and prepared myself to come face to face with my future: A future that was getting darker and darker by the minute.


	2. The Gifts

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: Okay, so far, not so bad. I haven't been shot, kidnapped, tormented, etc... **

**Me: (smiles mischeiviously)**

**Edward: Why are you smiling mischeiviously?**

**Me: I disclaim all Stephenie Meyer's characters. **

**Edward: What does that even mean??? **

**Me: But if you're ready for that second date, I have no problem with that! **

**Edward: (doesn't answer) **

**Me: And that, ladies and gents, is what we call, a cliff hanger. **

**Edward: What?**

**Chapter 2: The Gifts **

On the outside, Prince Jacob was everything a young prince should be. His tall stature towered over even his 2 guards that accompanied him. His build was that of one who'd spent his life under the pressures of hard labor, and not too fat or too thin like the kings who hid in their palaces and made decisions all day. Kings like my father. His skin was tanned to golden perfection, and I imagined him riding a great steed over the terrains of Weidinhun. His dark, russet colored hair fell in thick waves around his face. He stood with all the regality a prince should possess, and though I hated to admit it, he was more handsome than any noble I'd seen that dwelt in Bringham, the capital of Belai.

Angela, my closest companion, giggled next to me. She was the daughter of my mother's sister. Her family lived in the palace, for the two sisters loved each other so that they couldn't be apart for prolonged periods of time. The husband, I'm sure, had no qualms with his living situation. He was treated with all the dignity of a noble, being brother-in-law to the king, which he relished in always.

My mother and her sister had been poor once, but she'd been so beautiful my father couldn't resist making her his queen. He'd happened upon her when rumors of Weidinhun's men being in the outskirts of our country sent him to investigate. It was the closest thing that had ever brought the king to such personal encounters with the poor. Usually, he sent men in his stead to handle the disputes of the lower class. One look at my mother, and he was lost.

I wish I'd had more of her features in me, but I looked much too much like my father. While my mother appeared as a reflection of the sun; light hair, midnight blue eyes and a bright and glorious smile, my father and I were products of the night. Our dark hair, bland brown eyes, and huskier voices made us like shadows in her presence. If we weren't royalty, I'm sure we'd hardly stand out at all. If my mother gave me anything, it was her lovely, honey silk skin, and for that, I was thankful. It was the one thing I could focus on to make me feel beautiful.

To the king's good fortune, she proved herself a good and gentle queen. She had no say in the affairs of our country, but she made my father's life a happier one with her goodness and beauty. I was never sure if she really loved him, but she was kind to him. I did know, with every fiber of my being, that my mother loved me more than life itself, and I cannot deny my affections for her were just as strong.

Angela and I were only a few months apart in age, her being the younger, and had grown up side by side our whole lives, although she looked much more like our mother's than I did. She was one of the few in the kingdom that made this royal life bearable. One of the very few that made me feel like a normal human being, and not an object to be placed on a pedestal to either admire, or to be used for someone's own personal agenda.

She inched her head out farther from the large garden bush we hid behind to get a closer look at the prince. "He may be your sworn enemy love," she reminded me in her sing song voice, which rang much higher than mine, "but he is without a doubt the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld."

I hated him.

I spat as I took in the prince and his present company. Behind his two guards, dressed in their official blue uniforms, stood a small procession of men and woman. Two of the men, and three of the women were dressed just as well as the prince, and I knew immediately they were close companions of Weidinhun's royal family. The remaining company consisted of ten men in blue uniforms. More guards. They all flitted their eyes around nervously, taking in their surroundings, unsure, I assumed, if an impending attack would ensue.

The guards did the best they could to put on a brave face, knowing they were completely outnumbered, and I wondered why they brought such a small amount onto enemy territory. Perhaps their king wanted this as much as my father did, and such a small party wouldn't seem as threatening. It was the prince, however, who appeared to hold no fear. My father approached him, and the prince stiffly bowed before the king. He arose and showed no sign of friendship or acceptance on his face. But it was evident he was confident he would not be harmed.

I saw my father steal a nervous glance to one side, and then the other, then back to the prince. Looking for me I was sure. I felt a strong, cold hand on my arm. I turned startled, but calmed slightly at Seth's face. Suddenly, I shuddered. "Danger?" I asked.

He shook his head and nodded towards my father. "You shouldn't make them wait any longer," he said brusquely. "It would be prudent of you to join the king."

I nodded hesitantly. I wanted to disobey, but I was as terrified as I was intrigued by the man sworn to protect me.

"Your highness," he bowed, and then ushered me towards the crowd. I felt his hand release my arm, and then turned to find him gone.

"Strangest fellow I've ever encountered," Angela commented quietly, knowing full well he could still hear us.

I shook my head, and she fell behind a bit into the proper place for her to stand when in the presence of important company. I listened to her breathing for strength, but in my mind I saw her face eyeing the prince like he was a delicious treat and I almost retreated.

My father called to me then. _Blast_. I'd been discovered, and I knew there was no turning back.

Directly behind the king was my mother and two of her ladies in waiting. As I came to his side, Angela discreetly fell in with my mother. Behind them stood my father's council, a few of the noblemen my father considered close confidants, and other important men in the kingdom, and behind them stood our guard, more than triple the size of the prince's. On either side of the Prince's procession stood a crowd of noble men and women, and along the palace walls stood some of the staff, eager to see a feat which had not been seen in all the hundreds of years that Belai had been occupied since the beginning of this great war.

We could all feel it. Even over my disgust for the prince and the people of Weidinhun that stood behind him, I could feel the importance of this encounter. It was so potent I could taste it on my tongue, and for an instant, my father's vision made sense to me. I could recognize the validity of his reasoning.

Often I'd felt no more than human. Often I'd seen myself as nothing more than an object to be passed around at my father's disposal. There were a rare few that knew me as I truly was. Most of the kingdom, the few who knew my face, and even the many that didn't, (these were mostly the poor outside Bringham. I was of course presented at court before the nobles,) had seen me as a princess, completely royal and untouchable. It granted me more importance than women of lesser stature, but no more freedom. Here, as my father's vision began to make sense, as I began to understand the part I played in this whole operation; I felt like a sacrifice. I was lying unwillingly on an alter awaiting the dagger to plunge into my heart.

I looked into the handsome face of my betrothed and I found I was suddenly thankful I was so practiced at concealing my true emotion, because at that moment, I hated him more than ever before. I molded my features into indifference, and knew I would play this part perfectly. I tried to think of my pond as I forced myself to curtsey before him. I saw his features go hard as my father introduced us, and I imagined he was feeling mutual emotions as he bowed.

When he rose, I saw him quickly eye me up and down, assessing me. I'm sure my father had sent total and utter words of exaggeration of my description. If future peace was not enough to convince a prince to marry his enemy, how would beauty do as a substitute? I'm sure my father had told him something along the lines of my beauty being breathtaking beyond words. Is that what he thought now? Did he find me breathtaking? Well, either way, he was definitely beyond words. I heard one of the noble men in his company chuckle, and I saw the prince flinch.

What was the reason?

I silently scolded myself for suddenly caring if he truly thought me beautiful or otherwise. Prince or not, he was still a Weidinhun. I lifted my nose up as a reflex. He coughed and in reply two guards appeared behind him trailing a large wooden cart on wheels filled with beautiful wooden chests, stacked high. Only two were small, one slightly larger than my hand, and the other the size of a grown cat, and as the guards released the front ends of the cart, one grabbed the smaller box and bowing, placed it in the prince's hands. The prince said nothing, but received the chest. The second chest was carried by the other guard and offered to my father.

The prince simply said "for you your majesty," and waited for my father to open the chest. He did without hesitating, and curious, I peeked inside. I pursed my lips as I saw the gold. Clearly the king of Weidinhun had heard of my father's excessive love for the metal, and I imagined he would find more trinkets such as this intricately designed golden goblet in the other chests before us.

Unexpectedly, the prince then stood in front of me. After eyeing me a moment, he held out the small chest without a word. I didn't look at it, and I didn't budge. I kept my eyes on his, hoping he might see through my indifferent face to the very hatred I was mentally trying to pierce him with. Perhaps he just thought I was slow, because his hard face turned a bit soft and confused, and slowly he explained "for you, princess."

When I didn't respond my father cleared his throat and sharply nudged me on my side. I reached out my hands, and flinched as he laid the beautifully decorated box into them. I let my gaze fall from his eyes and rest on the gift. I'm not sure why, but fear crept over me as I contemplated what could be in the box. I could feel the prince's impatience radiating out as he waited for me.

Once again my father cleared his throat and I could hear the threat in the sound this time. Irritated, I let my fingers smooth over the frame until they came upon the latch, and I quickly lifted it. I then placed my thumb upon the lid and carefully raised it till the object inside shot flashes of reflected light that had caught the sun. It took a very great effort not to snap it shut again.

The necklace chain was thick and made of gold, but it was the enormity of the diamond which hung on the end that caught my attention. I'm sure I stopped breathing. I'd never seen a diamond so big. They were a very rare gem, and the only thing my father coveted more than gold. I knew I could put the jewel on, go lie face first in my pond, and where I could not find the courage I needed before, this would surely do the job. I gulped, and knew Angela was probably craning her neck up to see the gift.

I called to her then. "Angela." I heard her soft foot steps approach behind me. She bowed to the prince, and without looking, reached out her hands for me to place the now closed box inside them. Still bowing, she backed away and held my gift in her grasp.

My father was appalled at my rudeness, of that I was sure. I turned my attention back to the prince, half daring him to accuse my behavior, and half trying to decipher if he was offended or not. I knew duty called me to show my gratitude, so I nodded, without a word of thanks.

My father, eager to lighten the atmosphere, took my arm and the princes, and led us inside the palace. I noticed the prince stiffen at my father's touch, but he didn't pull away. My father appeared joyful as he laughed his boisterous laugh on the way through the castle's main entrance. I knew him enough to know he was forcing it, true to form, trying to play the peacemaker.

The company parted for us, and we were the first to enter the great halls of our palace, upon which, I felt the strange foreboding that had been gnawing at my mind all day completely consume.


	3. The Small Trinket

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: You made Jacob the prince? And I'm a Farm Boy??? Where's the justice in that? **

**Me: Haven't you ever seen the Princess Bride? Everyone knows the Farm Boy is way hotter than the Prince! Right?**

**Edward: Yeah, I guess...**

**Me: Don't worry love, even if you were a poor, stinky fowl beggar, I would still think you're the hottest. **

**Edward: (Looking at the ground with a sheepish smile) Yeah... I guess I'm pretty good looking... **

**Me: Pretty much. 2nd date?**

**Edward: Well, let's just try to get through this story first. I'm still nervouse. **

**Me: Alright then, I... **

**Edward: Ewww! Let me do it! **

**Me: Really?**

**Edward: Yep! Please???**

**Me: Alright, go for it. : )**

**Edward: I disclaim all of Stephenie Meyer's characters. Oh, wait, I am Stephenie Meyer's character. Shoot. **

**Chapter 3: The Small Trinket **

"Isabella!" My father cried in exasperation when the prince retired for the night and he'd had me alone. "Are you trying to ruin me?"

I flinched. Even in anger, my father never yelled at me.

"Charles," my mother spoke softly as she placed her delicate hand gently upon his shoulders.

He shrugged it off and whipped his fierce glare back to me. "It's dangerous enough having our enemies here, but if you continue this blatant disrespect for the son of the man I'm trying to make peace with, they will continue to be just that; Our enemies! I'm already completely outnumbered in this decision in my kingdom. It might help to have my only daughter on my side!"

I wanted to yell back, but I knew that would only fuel his anger. So I waited for the fire to flame again.

"He's been nothing but pleasant, and yet you continue to ignore or fire snide comments at him."

This set off a hidden trigger inside. Foolishly I raised my voice to my father. "Pleasant?!!! He's been shooting daggers at me with his eyes all night. Can you not hear the malice behind words he speaks to me? To you?"

"Watch your tone!" My father shot back. "How dare you raise voice to me!"

"Are you speaking as my father, or my king?"

"Both!" He was still yelling. "I am always both."

"Then I am at an utter loss," I bit back sarcastically, still fighting, and wondering at the same time where this new boldness was coming from. "My father I know I could speak my opinion and he would ultimately forgive me. My king, I'm sure, would have my head."

"If not for the importance of this union, I would!"

I silenced at that, the hurt so penetrating, I resigned my argument. He seemed to soften too, for his voice lowered, but he could not fully mask his anger.

"I know this is hard," he almost whispered.

I looked up at him shocked. It was the closest thing to sympathy I'd heard from him since this whole matter had been birthed. "Don't forget Isabella, they are my enemies too. You have let your prejudices blind you, but I feel Jacob has let his aside." I didn't believe that, but I was still, at the moment taken aback by my father's empathy. "As your father," he paused for a moment, "I am asking you to give the boy a chance. To try and see my vision for this union. To try and understand the importance of this marriage. To try and see a future where our countries will no longer war. Where we will finally live without the fear of bloodshed. These wars have gone on far too long, and without a victor. I am asking you to see the severity of this mission, and as your father, I will try to be more sympathetic to the weight I've placed on your shoulders."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother, eyes wide, her expression just as surprised as me.

My father continued. "But as your king, I am commanding that you will respect and give honor to the prince as a royal guest in our country, and in our home."

Again, I was shocked, although this particular wave of awe was covered in bitterness. As much as I wanted to, I could not refuse my father. I could not refuse my king.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, as I entered my bedchamber, I noticed the chest with the gaudy necklace I hated, truly hated, on my bed. I was never one to favor big conspicuous jewelry, or anything that brought unnecessary attention. I'd had more than I could handle in my life, and anything that brought on more was unwelcome.

I opened the lid and lifted the necklace into the air. Even by candlelight, the diamond reflected rainbow lights which danced all around me. I let out a disgusted "humph." I'd have to wear it. My king would have something to say if I didn't.

I was about to drop it back into the box, when I noticed a small, rolled up cloth resting under where the necklace had originally been. I set the jewel and the chest back on the bed, and picked up the cloth. I unfolded it and found something inscribed in ink on the sheet.

_"The diamond is for your father. Yours is below the velvet." _

I looked back at the box confused. A purple velvet cloth bordered the bottom of the chest. Instinctively I reached down to finger the fabric, and I felt something hidden underneath. I quickly and easily lifted the purple velvet to find another necklace.

This one was entirely inferior to the diamond necklace. Its chord was obviously made of soft leather just long enough to slip over my head. At its base was a small, round and slightly heavy object that was neither gem nor precious stone. It was the color of silver, but felt metallic. I rubbed it between my features wondering at the smooth, cool texture. It was no bigger than the copper coins used for bartering in our kingdom. It looked old, as if it had been passed down for generations, but not ragged or worn.

It wasn't the act that surprised me most. Not the fact that the prince seemed to obviously know that if given the choice between the two pieces of Jewelry, I would have tossed the diamond aside and snatched the simpler piece so quick, no one would have seen me place it around my neck. It wasn't even the absurdity that a prince would give such a lowly trinket to a princess, a princess that he was pledged to marry.

No. What surprised me the most was that upon the cool round object I was still rubbing between my fingers, my name had been inscribed. Not my full name as so many called me by.

No. Inscribed on the object was the name I most loved to be called.

I lifted the necklace by the chord and held the pendant before my eye.

_Bella. _

How could this man, this prince I'd never met, this prince I'd hated as long as I'd lived, know such a facet of my personality that no one could ever just assume? For a moment, he had me. I was curious. I was softened. I was anxious for the morning and the walk we were scheduled to have so I could unravel the secrets that led him to this discovery about me.

But my prejudice reared its ugly head once again, and I dropped the necklace back in the chest. Tomorrow, I would wear the diamond.


	4. The Walk

**A/N: Hey all, thanks for the reviews. I was asked when Edward was going to show up. It will be a few more chapters. Something important still has to happen with the prince that's going to affect the whole rest of the story, including Edward and Bella's relationship. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (sitting in the grass, hands wrapped around my knees, looking so sad) **

**Edward: Hey Capella, why are you looking so sad? **

**Me: (a little bitter) Boy troubles. **

**Edward: Capella, you knew when you started coming after me it wasn't going to be easy. I _belong_ to Stephanie. **

**Me: I wasn't talking about you. (sniffles) **

**Edward: (shocked) Really? Have you moved on already? (searches my mind) Oh, what an idiot. **

**Me: (starts crying uncontrollably) I know, right? **

**Edward: (wraps a comforting arm around me) **

**Me: (surprised at the gesture. and then thinks, "oh my gosh, oh my gosh, edward's touching me!")**

**Edward: (laughs at my inner monolouge) You recover fast. Can I ask you a question? Why'd you give up on me?**

**Me: I'm tired of being so assertive. Is it so wrong I want to be pursued? **

**Edward: Do you want me to give him a paper cut and lock him in a room with Jasper?**

**Me: (chuckles) Tempting, but no. (thinks in head, "second date?")**

**Edward: (another cliffhanger... we'll find out next chapter) **

**Me: I disclaim all of Stephenie Meyer's characters, although sometimes I try to borrow Edward for a date.**

**Edward: She ain't lyin'. **

**Chapter 4: The Walk**

The warmth of the sun kissed my cheek, delicately drawing me out of my fading dreams. I smiled and stretched out my body. What had I dreamed? Something good. An unfamiliar and breathtaking smile. A kiss? Something that left a pleasant feeling lingering in the air, but then the agenda for the day hit me like a mound of falling rocks and all things agreeable scattered away.

I was certain that somewhere, lurking in the shadows, impending doom was waiting to meet me, and his name, was Jacob.

"Ugh." I groaned as I pulled my thick feather pillow over my head. "Go away." I muttered under the bedding towards the sun, who only moments ago had held me in a sweet caress. "I'm not ready for this day."

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it darling," came the sweetest voice, with the most unwelcoming offer. "You'll have to face it sooner or later."

"Mother?" I exclaimed as I pulled the pillow off my head and faced her. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your queen? Let alone your mother," she replied with a smirk.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just…"

"I know. I'm not your usual wake up assembly." She poured a pitcher of water, (which I just now noticed she was holding) into the basin that rested on a little table by my fireplace.

"What are you doing?" I asked horrified.

"I thought you could use a little motherly encouragement this morning."

I wanted to stop and bask in the loving emotions that were beginning to swell in my heart, but I was still a little mystified at the sight of my mother in the position of a servant. "Mother, stop. Let me call for Lara."

"I've already spoken with Lara." She was now wringing a white cloth in the water and beckoned for me to join her. "No one will be bothering you this morning besides me."

"Not that I'm not pleased, but why? This is degrading mother."

"One, it is never degrading for a mother to serve her child. That is a mother's privilege. Two, a good king or queen knows that the best way to lead is to serve."

She was now standing directly in front of me, looking down at my face with one hand placed on my cheek. She softly continued, "And thirdly, a good woman has excellent intuition into the hearts of those she loves. And mine is telling me that you are as thrilled about your encounter with the prince this morning as you would be to come face to face with an agitated and hungry bear in an open field."

I couldn't help it. I fell into her arms and she allowed the tears to soak her beautiful forest green dress. For a moment, I was a child safe in my mother's arms. I knew that she would kiss away my tears, and all would be right with the world. But as she carefully pushed me back, and firmly, yet lovingly told me it was enough, I was a princess again. A princess with an obligation to my country, and nothing would ever be right with the world.

She allowed the last couple sobs as I composed myself, and awarded me with her dazzling smile, that for a moment, once again, made me forget all my troubles.

My mother took my hand and led me to the water basin. After pulling off my night dress, she picked up the cloth, rang it out again, and began to wash my tear stained cheeks. I held up my hair while she wiped my shoulders, and I had to bite back the tears that were fighting to surface.

"You really don't have to mother."

"I wasn't always a queen remember. I didn't grow up with someone to bathe me."

"Right." I chuckled. I had never known her when she had been poor, and it seemed foreign to think of her so. It had always been her and her sister. They once had a younger brother, but he had died at a very young age, their mother following soon after, and the two girls were all their father had to run their farm. Even he had passed just before she and her sister had come to the palace. I watched her hands as she ran the cloth down my arms. I imagined they had once been calloused, but years of palace life had restored their delicate beauty, although thinking of my mother in this new light gave me an alternate perspective on the word "delicate" in reference to her.

"There's nothing wrong with this Bella." I smiled. My mother knew my preference for the nickname, and was one of the few that consented to call me by it. "You are fortunate. I wouldn't wish the life I lived on you, but you must understand the character it yields in a person, to grow up with very little, and to work hard just to have that little. Sometimes I wish…" She paused.

"What?" I asked encouraging her.

"I wish…" She paused again, carefully considering her words. "That you knew what it was like. I tried to keep you grounded, balanced. But it's not easy to give you all the attention I wanted to when duty calls at every corner. You've been given everything."

"Not everything." I countered. Not the thing I wanted most; Freedom.

"You know what I mean." She was using a dry towel to soak up the water that was now chilling my skin. "I think it would have been beneficial for you. For anyone."

"Do you think I'm rotten?" I asked in a low voice, slightly offended.

She stopped her work and stared in my eyes. "No love, I think you're wonderful. But you are a bit blinded."

"Blinded by what?" I asked, my tone raising.

"By your prejudice toward the prince, for one." I growled a little, surprising myself. She ignored that and continued. "It's not your fault. You've heard them spoke of with darkness tainting every word. But really Bella, they're just like us."

I crossed my arms and "humphed" while she continued drying.

"They're fighting for their country with the same love and pride we fight with for ours." She stopped drying and went to pull my dress off the chair it was draped over. "Somewhere in Weidinhun exists two sisters brokenhearted over the loss of their mother and brother, and struggling to keep their father's farm alive so they can have a hot meal on their table.

"Somewhere in Weidinhun, a mother is dawdling her child on her knees, praying the war doesn't come too close to her home bringing danger to her baby."

The dress was now fastened tight and my mother was once again piercing me with her fierce and lovely eyes.

"And in a palace, in a country very similar to ours, a king lies awake at night, unable to sleep from the pressures of an entire kingdom that weigh heavily on his shoulders, and his conscience. So great are these fears that they are enough to drive him to send his only son into enemy territory, with very little protection, in hopes that the first attempt at peace in over a few hundred years will be made."

I stared wide eyed at my mother. I'd always known she'd been a woman of compassion, but I'd never thought it drove that far. Compassion for our enemies? I knew complaining was no longer going to gain sympathy, and despite her speech, the most passionate I'd ever heard from her, I couldn't bring myself to fathom her words. They sounded as foreign to me as her being poor had.

Instead of the answer I knew she was expecting, I just looked down. Even though I disagreed with her feelings on the subject, I still felt ashamed looking in her eyes, like I truly was the one in the wrong. She was all things good, (I believed that wholly,) but she was deceived in this matter.

She lifted my chin and forced me to look at her. Her expression had softened, and I could see her love for me once more, as well as the disappointment hidden behind it. "Listen to me Isabella." I shuddered. Whenever she used my full name, she was my queen. "Your father needs… I need… Your country needs for your meeting to go well this morning." Of course she pulled the country card. No pressure there. "I know you bear some animosity to this life you had no choice in, but you were born for greatness, and who knows, perhaps this is the greatness that was planned from the beginning. Perhaps you _are_ the key to bringing peace between two kingdoms.

"It's time to serve Isabella. It's time to fill the water basin, and clean the old wounds of our people. It's time to hold them when they cry and let their anguished tears fall into your neck, and then push them back a little, and reassure them that they are strong, and that everything is going to be okay."

She paused and once more let her gaze hold me. "You can do this. Everything is going to be okay."

With that, she kissed my forehead, squeezed my hand, and led me out my bedroom door.

I could feel her courage seeping through me. What strength had my mother possessed to make it in our country all those years before she came here? Strength that had helped her endure through the loss of her family? That had helped her to reign good and strong at my father's side, in this life that she too had not chosen?

Perhaps I could find that strength too. I'd need it now more than ever.

I stopped her as I remembered the most important piece of my outfit. "One moment." I turned and fled back to my room, and when I returned, I caught my mother skeptically eyeing the colossal jewel that rested a few inches below my neck. It may not have offered the same type of strength my mother had, but the thought of irritating the prince was enough to brighten my day considerably.

So I took my place by mother's side, noting the curious look on her face, and on we marched, step by agonizing step, towards that impending doom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The queen made sure I was perfectly on time for breakfast. The dining hall was always full during night time meals. Dinners were more like a large party than "family time," but breakfast was generally a small gathering. By small of course I mean; the king, the king's advisor, six of the king's most trusted friends from court and their wives, the king's general and three captains under him, my mother, my mother's sister, my mother's sister's husband, Angela and myself.

That's all if you don't include the four guards, the six members of the kitchen staff and my mother's four ladies in waiting as well as my four ladies in waiting that stood in various positions around the rather large dining room. Yes, this was our small party. Small compared to our festive dinner parties.

My father: always the socialite.

Today there were a few additions to the table. There was prince Jacob of course, the two gentlemen and three ladies that had accompanied him as his companions and only two of his guards that stood a short distance behind him, still wearing nervous expressions. I allowed myself a small smirk at their faces.

I was determined to avoid all eye contact with the prince, but I was beyond curious at how he would react to the diamond on my neck. I had the pleasure of watching his features twist in confusion for a small moment as his eyes dropped to my neck, but just as quickly he composed himself and then nodded his head towards me. I saw my father eyeing me with warning on his face, so I swiftly nodded back and followed my mother.

The table, the smallest one of four that circled the room, was a long, rectangular set made with a dark oak wood. Before my father's rule, the royal family had their own separate table at the head of the room overlooking their guests, but the king enjoyed company more than any person I'd ever known, and ordered the set made.

To my relief, they had seated Jacob by my father at one of the table. The women sat at the opposite end with my mother. The other's and their chatter kept me from seeing or hearing him, but I could see my father's face laughing gaily as he conversed with the prince. How he could even stand breathing the same air as that disgusting Weidinhun was beyond me, and I wondered how I would survive our early afternoon trek through the palace gardens. I had planned on speaking as little as possible, and when I did have to make some sort of input, to keep my tone quick and sharp.

Breakfast went on with an unusual quietness for our party. You could hear spoons scraping against plates, and liquids being slurped from their cups. Every once in a while, my father would throw out a comment or a joke, trying his best to lighten the mood, but it was hard to conquer the atmosphere.

The prince was perfectly amiable, answering all my father's questions with pleasantness, but he never smiled. His companions whispered amongst themselves all morning, doing their best to stifle their giggles, not wanting to upset the already solemn air. Every once in a while they'd look at me then whisper to each other, and I tried not to feel offended as they quietly laughed. I shouldn't care really, they were all Weidinhun. No one really cared what they thought.

I distracted myself by turning to Angela, and found her obliviously staring dreamily at the prince. I snorted to myself, and then stared at my soup.

A bell rang, and breakfast was over. My father stood up, and the prince, looking confused, followed his actions. My father smiled at him and nodded to the rest of us who were sitting down. The nod was the symbol that we were now allowed to rise.

"Thank you for a wonderful morning," my father cheered. "I have some business to attend to, but the children are excused to take their walk."

I noticed the prince stiffen at the word 'children' and then I looked to my father who was sending me such a warning glare I could feel it hit me from all the way across the table.

The prince nodded to my father, and then slowly and confidently walked the distance to my side, all eyes watching his every step, the silence even thicker now than before. All you could hear was the thud of each of his steps on the floor.

I didn't take my eyes off his face, trying my best not to scowl, (for my father's sake) and then he'd finally approached me and held out his arm.

I stared at that arm for a moment, trying to find my will. I took a deep breath and finally consented. I reached out, wrapped my hand around his arm just below his elbow and after another nod from the prince, we exited the quietly tense room, went down the long hall, and ended outside in to the unpolluted open air. I took a deep breath. This was as close to freedom as I was ever going to get.

The touch of my skin on his arm burned through my hand, and I wanted to scream, but I bit my tongue and followed his lead, refusing to be the first one to speak. We walked around the palace gardens, but he wasn't paying too much attention to his surroundings. He didn't even really seem to be staring at anything in particular. His mind appeared to be somewhere else, although every once in a while, I'd catch him take a quick peek at the diamond, a strange look of confusion spreading across his face, though he didn't bring it up.

Two guards followed behind us; one of his and one of mine. They had been just as quiet as us for a while, but soon one of the guards commented on how he admired the other's sword, and then the two were whispering up a storm like a couple of old gossiping women, and it appeared there were two new best friends in Belai. I scowled. Weidinhun was already spreading its' poison amongst my people.

Jacob found a stone bench and motioned for me to sit with him. I obliged and sat, but didn't look at his face. I could feel my frustration building the longer I was in his presence. It wasn't just that he was the son of my father's greatest enemy. It wasn't just that he was the son of the country that had stolen countless lives from my people. The longer I felt my hand wrapped around his arm, the more I realized that this was to be my life, the more I felt my prison doors thickening.

I always knew I would never escape palace life, but I still dreamed, even if it meant running my fingers though the ugly-beautiful world just beyond palace walls. I could see myself running a farm just as my mother and aunt had done. I could see my hands dirty and calloused, and it was the most wonderful thought.

In just a week's time, my life would be ensnared with the man sitting next to me. All hope, every dream, it was all being snatched away from me like a thief in the night. I closed my eyes and fought the angry tears that threatened to fall.

"Bella," came his voice sending a jolt of shock through my body.

I looked over at him. It was just like the necklace. How did he know?

"Or do you prefer Isabella?" He was looking right at me, and I could find none of the agitation in his eyes that I felt in mine. I couldn't answer, so he just continued, his voice soft and careful. "Well, anyway, I was just wondering if you liked horses?"

"What?" I asked, eternally confused.

"I had a horse prepared for you in Weidinhun. It's one of our finest, and I thought you might enjoy riding."

"I've never ridden." I said quickly, unable to hide the shock in my voice.

"Oh." He was quiet again and looked forward rubbing his hands nervously against his knees.

"You don't have to talk to me." I offered.

"I'm sorry?"

"Look, I know you don't want this anymore than I do. You hate me, I hate you, there's no reason to make this anymore painful than it needs to be."

"Wait, what?" He looked genuinely confused, and even a little hurt. I tried to fight back my surprise and hold onto the determination I'd found. I stood up and looked down at him as I spoke.

"There's no escape from this union, so we may as well just get it over with and be done. I'll go with you to Weidinhun, I won't complain, I won't even fight you, but it would probably be immensely easier for both of us if we just didn't speak to each other. Our fathers will be appeased, maybe the whole peace thing will actually happen, but there's no rule that says we have to be friends right? So don't worry. I don't expect you to make small talk with me."

There was no denying the bewilderment on his face now. It took him a moment to speak. "Don't you want peace?"

"Of course I do. That's what we're going for right?"

"I'm… lost. Why are you angry with me?"

Was he joking? "Are you trying to infuriate me more?"

He was now standing, a foot and a half taller than me, a bit intimidating as he stared down. His voice was still calm. "Why do you hate me? What have I done?"

I could feel my body beginning to tremble, the fury building, and I fought it back. I didn't want him to see me weak. "Why do you say these things? Why are you making this harder? I've already consented to go with you quietly. Can't you just leave me in peace? Honestly, do you not see how that would be easier for you as well?"

He didn't answer, just asked a new question. "Do you like the diamond? I was under the impression you liked simpler jewelry."

I could no longer find my voice. This outing was making as much sense to me as my mother's speech this morning at the water basin. I felt my mouth drop as I stared at him dumbfounded.

His face contorted into a strange and painful one as he studied me. We were so close now I could feel his breath on my face. It was making me exceptionally uncomfortable.

When it was clear I wasn't going to answer the question, he looked up at the sky and said, "Your father expects us back soon." He offered his arm again, and I stood there stupidly for a moment, unable to move.

Finally I found my strength, linked my hand on his arm again and let him lead me back to the palace. He didn't say anything else the whole way back, but behind us I could still hear our guards excitedly whispering about some sort of weapon technology, infinitely enjoying this walk more than me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I lay in my bed that night unable to sleep. I was replaying our walk over and over again in my head. I had tried to forget it, tried with all my strength to push the prince from my memory, but something about the way his face had twisted into genuine confusion as I bit my angry words at him bothered me.

His voice echoed in my mind, lingering like the chill of the night in the early morning. "Why do you hate me? What have I done?" Why would he ask me such things? Wasn't it obvious? Hadn't our people hated each other for centuries? Of course they had.

I felt my anger building more. I shouldn't have let him catch me off guard. I shouldn't be up into the late hours of the night thinking about the man I was sworn to loath. Curse father and his ludicrous plan. If this war didn't kill me, this marriage would.

I was startled by a knock at my door. I sat up and subconsciously started clutching at my blankets. A cold breeze blew in from the window, causing the fire in the fire pit to flicker. I shivered.

"Princess?"

Even greater chills coursed through my blood at the sound of his voice than the cold caused by the midnight wind.

"Are you awake?" He knocked again.

I squeezed my eyes shut willing him to go away, but he was relentless, so I grudgingly pushed aside my covers, jumped off my high mattress and landed into my slippers, grabbed my throw from off the chair by my bed and wrapped it over my shoulders, then headed to the door.

I put my hand on the latch and paused for a moment. I took a deep breath before opening it, and found myself face to face with my future husband.

"What?" I asked with all the agitation I felt.

He flinched, but didn't back away. He was so close I could feel this breath on my face. He kept his piercing blue eyes locked on mine, and somehow they managed to burn right through me. Something about them was so honest, so genuine, I almost wanted to reach up and touch his face, but I let the anger and fire inside me take control.

"Something you said," he began, "has been bothering me all day. I couldn't sleep."

I wanted to turn from his intense gaze, but I couldn't pull away, and neither would my pride let me back down. I tapped my toes, making a show of my impatience, (though the slippers didn't do such a great job of voicing my agitation) until he continued.

"You said you hated me. Why? We've only just met." He looked at me expectantly, awaiting my answer, and for the life of me I couldn't understand his expression. Whatever he was feeling, he was obviously feeling it deep inside and it showed all over his pain-struck face.

"How can you be serious?" His expression didn't falter as he silently urged me to go on. I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath until I felt the burn in my throat, so I released it, let out a quiet, frustrated groan and continued. "You're really going to make me explain? Fine." I continued my speech as if I were speaking to an unintelligent child. "For years your people have attacked mycountry. You Weidinhuns are responsible for countless deaths amongst my people."

He interrupted me there. "Are not Belai's guilty of the same treason? Have we not lost our share of lives as well?"

"Exactly! So you're not as clueless as I thought." He raised an eyebrow at that. "We were born to be enemies, and no marriage is going to change that."

"But why shouldn't it? Bella," I gasped again at the nick name, still unaware of how he knew. "We don't have to hate each other. I don't hate you."

He was almost pleading now, and it took me a moment to find my voice. When I did, it took some work to muster up the anger and fierceness I wanted in my tone. "I don't think that would be possible."

"Why not?"

"Your highness," I knew he caught the sting as I spoke the title, "I've spent my whole life angry at your people, and you and your father have always been counted as the highest of my enemies. It's not just something I think I could let go, nor do I understand why I should have to explain this to you. Do you not feel the same?"

"Up until recently I didn't even know you existed."

This took me aback more than any other thing. How could he have not known? I'd known about him my whole life.

He finally dropped his eyes to the floor, almost appearing ashamed. "I'll admit my life has been pretty sheltered. My mother lost her life because of this war, and after that my father did his best to keep me as disconnected from it as possible." I surprisingly found myself curious about his mother, but he didn't bring it up again, and I didn't press him. "About a year ago I got stubborn, and I continued to press until my father involved me in the affairs of the war. When he mentioned King Charles had a daughter, well…" It took him a moment to speak, and I realized I was holding my breath again, curious for his answer. He brought his gaze back to mine. "Bella, this union wasn't our father's idea. It was mine."

I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped. Silence flowed between us, and I could feel my heart beat pounding all the way up to my ears. I wasn't sure what to think, except that it wasn't my father who was ruining my happiness forever, it was this prince, this despicable, loathsome man standing in front of me.

"Why?" I stammered, barely able to stand now. I clutched at my door for support.

His voice grew undeniably passionate as he spoke. "Because I want peace between our countries. Because I don't want my children to grow up facing the life we've had to endure. I may have been sheltered from the war, but I wasn't completely unaffected by it." His face contorted into greater pain then than I had ever seen, and I thought his mind may have wandered for a moment. "Because as soon as I learned of your existence I aimed to find everything I could about you, and with all that has been reported to me, I have come love you, by God Bella, I love you.

"Even just observing you since I've been here, the fire inside you, it's true. It's exactly as I was told. You have so much life, it's undeniable. I'm drawn to you. Before we even met, since the moment I heard your name, I've always been drawn to you."

There were no words, but he didn't give me much time to contemplate his own. "I know you don't love me now, and I guess I can understand your prejudice, but you must know that I don't feel any of that, quite the opposite actually, and I promise that our life doesn't have to be a miserable one. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy.

"I want to be a good king. And with the peace and freedom this union will bring to our people, think of all the good we could do… together."

He wasn't smiling, but I could see the excitement and anticipation on his face. My face however, was frozen into an expression of shock and horror, at least, that's what I imagined it looked like, since that was exactly what I was feeling. Whatever the prince saw there though must not have been encouraging, because he sighed and looked down as he shook his head.

"Just think about it, please." He leaned down then and kissed my cheek and I was still too stunned to move away. He took one last long look at me and then disappeared down the corridor to his quarters.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, but eventually I pulled out of my stupor and shut my bedroom door. Even with my slippers on, my feet felt exceptionally cold as I walked the stone floor to the fireplace. The fire was dieing down so I threw another log on it and sat on a wooden chair.

I spent hours in that chair, collecting my thoughts, mulling over the impossible things the prince had said to me. Was it even possible? I just couldn't believe his words were true.

I tried to search past my hatred, past the prejudice that had been my companion all my life, but it was so thick it was blinding. How would I, how could I ever come to love this man who'd been at the very core of the people who'd murdered mine?

At the end of my queries I'd officially decided that loving the prince would be unlikely. Not just because he was a prince, but he was a Weidinhun, and loving any Weidinhun was going to be unremarkably unfeasible. How I was going to be their princess, and one day their queen, was incomprehensible. Escaping this union, would be utterly impossible. The king of Belai was for it, the king of Weidinhun was for it, and the prince, my future husband, was its' biggest supporter.

In just a few days time, the prince would be leaving on a ship back to Weidinhun, and only a few days later I would follow, and his country would no longer just be his, it would be ours.

I felt a few silent tears fall down my cheeks as I accepted my fate, and then finally, as the fire completely diminished, not leaving any trace of even a gentle warmth, I resigned myself back to my bed, where my dreams were full of the prince.


	5. The Prince's Discovery

**(****A/N: You're probably confused: _yes_ this story used to be "The Golden Prison" but I've hated that title since the beginning. I was using it as a filler title till I could think of something better, of course nothing came to mind until _after_ I've already posted the story, _and_ added five chapters. Hmmm, go figure. Anyway, I just like it so much better, and I think it's pretty appropriate for where this story is going, both figuratively and symbolically. **

******So, this chapter is actually pretty important. There are keys and people in this chapter that are going to come up in the future, from Bella's dream, to Jacob's confession as well as his companions. Pay attention! And at the end of the chapter, I'll update you on the next few chapters.) **

**Disclaimer: **

**_Me: Second date?_**

**Edward: Well, now that it's taken a couple days to update this chapter, and your anger has ebbed a bit, I don't feel as sympathetic as I had, so no, I'm going back to my original arguement. This ends well for me, and I will _consider_ a second date. **

**Me: (Thinks to self, "Hmmm... note to self, greatly moved by tears..."_**

**Edward: I heard that. **

**Me: Hmmm? Heard what? I didn't say anthing... **

**Edward: Capella... **

**Me: (quickly) I own nothing! Stephenie Meyer's owns everyhing! **

**Edward: Not to change the subject, but I was curious... is your name really Capella?**

**Me: Yes. (Thinks to self, "No.") **

**Chapter 5: The Prince's Discovery**

When I woke up, I was surprised to find that some of my anger had flared out. I even felt a little hopeful. Somewhere in the night I had completely surrendered to my fate, but it didn't feel as awful as I had expected it would. I had dreamed of the prince. It wasn't the same as my other dreams, the one where a tall stranger with pale white skin and deep, beautiful green eyes, the rest of his face always a blur, would find me and whisk me away to freedom. I found love in those dreams, and even though they were always fuzzy in the morning, as much as I tried to remember them, to remember his face, his voice, I couldn't, but I'd always wanted him. Last night, he was no where to be found, but I'd seen the prince.

He was standing on a cliff, I on one opposite him. A great chasm was between us, and he reached out his hand to me, beckoning me to jump, promising he wouldn't let me fall. I stood at the edge of my cliff, a great struggle battling inside me. When I looked down into the chasm, I could see his people, dressed in blue, the color of his country, and my people in red, the color of ours. They were fighting, blood spilled out filling the chasm and it continued to rise. Its' smell pierced my nose, making me feint.

I looked back over to the prince, a dangerous smile playing upon his lips. "Come to me Bella. We can stop this."

"I can't see how to get to you," I finally spoke.

His smile turned into panic as he snuck a look into the chasm, and then back at me. "You have to let go, and it will close."

"Let go of what?" I cried out, but then the sun burned bright on my face pulling me out of my dream and into reality.

I looked around and heard the latch on my door moving. I half expected my mother to walk in again, but it was Lara with the water basin.

We finished getting ready and made our way to the breakfast hall. I found the prince eyeing me warily, his expression not as careful as it had been the morning before. He peeked ay my neck and then back up to me, trying to compose his face a bit. I was wearing neither the diamond nor the simple chord, and he seemed to be unsure of what to think of it. I had been unsure as well. While my anger towards the prince had faded slightly, I felt there was no more need to taunt him with the ridiculous jewel, but I wasn't quite ready to wear the more favored necklace either, no matter how beautiful I thought it was.

I took my place by my mother straightened my position, not wanting to give anything I was feeling away. I picked up my spoon, and quickly and smoothly began eating my soup. I could feel all eyes on me, (my father's the strongest) but I ignored them, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

The king took it upon himself again to lighten the mood and began questioning the prince about their politics and taxing procedures, to which I found Jacob conversing easier with my father than he had the day before.

I noticed the two guards who'd followed us on our walk the day before were standing next to each other whispering whenever they thought no one was looking. I smirked at this. As much as it annoyed me, I could almost feel pricks of hope for peace at the small gesture.

When I was sure the prince was fully attentive to my father, I would sneak looks at him, watching his expression, trying to read each one and comparing them to the new knowledge I had gathered last night. Angela took notice of this and nudged me till I faced her and she smirked at me. She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "admit it, he's absolutely gorgeous."

I shook my head and looked back to my soup without smiling. I had finished and began to munch on my bread. I tried to ignore the potatoes on my plate, but my mother gave me a knowing look and I ate them, trying to keep my face as indifferent as possible, but I really hated potatoes.

When breakfast was complete, my father stood up, nodded and excused the prince and I to our morning walk. He was more hesitant this time, but when he offered his arm I took it more willingly than I had the day before. I caught my mother's shocked but approving expression, as well as his companions shocked and disapproving expressions. One girl in particular, darker than her other companions, looked curiously flushed, but I ignored that.

We retreated to the gardens, not talking until we'd disappeared into a maze of large, well trimmed bushes, which blocked the palace from our view, and us from it. We were followed once again by our guards who were talking more animatedly now that they were away from the tension of the dining hall, but quiet enough, and far enough back so as not to disturb us. They were so engrossed in whatever they were discussing, that I was sure if Seth wasn't lurking somewhere in the distance, we could be attacked quite easily at any moment. Jacob even looked back every few minutes or so at the two guards, and chuckled quietly every time.

We came to another stone bench, different than the one from yesterday, and the area around us was a bit more open then the rest of the bush maze. It was quite a beautiful area, and the gardeners had planted flowers around it. I could hear the wind blowing above, but the tall bushes kept us untouched by its' chill.

He sat us down and I released my hand from his arm. We both stared out awkwardly, and I found myself curious as to what he was thinking, but still unwilling to speak, let alone voice my curiosity.

He again broke the silence. "Have you given any thought as to our conversation?"

I wasn't surprised by his forwardness. He'd been direct last night, and I supposed he wouldn't be any different now.

I nodded. "I think I may still be in a bit of shock." Despite myself, I laughed. He smiled at that. "You can't expect me to love you in return, or even really like you for that matter, at least not yet."

"I suppose," he agreed, but I could hear the underlying sadness he was trying to hide.

"But I suppose, I don't have to be miserable, if I can help it."

"I don't want you to be miserable." He was suddenly animated, anxious for me to believe him. "I want to make you happy, I do."

"I don't understand that."

"What about it?"

I could feel my forehead scrunch as I struggled to repeat his words. "Last night, when you said you loved me, how could you? You don't even know me."

"But I do. At least, I feel like I do. I've heard so much about you, it's impossible not to love you."

"About that, who is this source of yours that is apparently feeding you information about me? Is that how you knew I preferred the name Bella?"

He smirked at me. "Not everyone in Belai is my enemy." I could feel the subject close as he looked up towards the sky. It was brighter than it had been that morning. "It's getting warm." He commented. "I thought it was supposed to be almost winter."

I didn't respond. He was obviously changing the subject. I sighed and looked away from him, but he gently cupped his hand to my cheek and brought my eyes back to his, still as piercing and blue as ever.

"Give me a chance Bella," he pleaded.

I could hear the honesty in his request, and I felt fear tingling at my neck. My inner prejudice was fighting against the part of me that wanted to willingly agree to him.

"It's not that easy," I whispered into his hand that still caressed my chin.

"I know," he whispered back.

We didn't talk anymore that day. He silently led me back to the palace, and the next day, as we walked through the gardens, I found myself opening up to him a bit more as he began to ask me questions about my life. From my favorite color, to how I felt about being a princess, to my experiences with the poor in my country. He had confessed that until recently he hadn't any experience with or concern for the poor of Weidinhun, but after he started to care about the affairs of his country, he began making more treks through his kingdom. He'd told me of the plans he had on improving the quality of life of his people, and I found myself imagining being a part of that, us working together to make his country a better place to live.

I quickly shook the thought out of my head and asked him what had brought about his change of mind.

"I used to sneak out of the palace," he replied, a distant look on his face, "and I would venture into the city, mostly only where the nobles lived. They were immaculately moral by day, but nighttime was a different story, and I was intrigued." I wondered at how far he had ventured into that night life, but he didn't divulge. "One day I had decided to explore a bit beyond the richer part of our country and "a bit beyond" ended up being right up to the countries border, all the way to the ocean. Our palace is in the center of Weidinhun. I knew a family out there, the mother used to be my nursemaid, and her two children had been my playmates, until the mother got sick and the father moved them out of the palace.

"I had errantly thought of my old play mates, and went to find them, and when I did I was shocked at what I'd discovered. My nursemaid had died of such a terrible fever, and so despondent was the father that he had completely shut down. His two children did their best to work and bring in money, but it wasn't enough. The daughter, who'd once been so perfect and soft, was now calloused and muscled from the labor. And the boy, he was angry and resentful. We'd once been so close, and he wouldn't even acknowledge my presence.

"They were living on just enough, but not the abundance they deserved. I took my horse and for three days traveled through my kingdom, finding more families like my old friends, and many even worse off, not just from the lack of concern from the royal family, but also greatly affected by the war.

"When I returned to the palace, my father was livid at my disappearance, but I was even more appalled by the conditions of our people, and I demanded that he start letting me participate in all decision makings for our country."

He looked at me again and smiled, and I felt that inner battle growing fiercer. I silently admitted to myself that this wasn't the monster I had been expecting. He wasn't the evil tyrant I'd always pictured him to be. But I couldn't forget the blood that screamed from the ground, demanding vengeance. I remembered my dream from the night before and saw those deaths more vividly. For centuries my people had died at Weidinhun hands, and here before me was the leader of them all.

But I could see the hope in his eyes. Maybe it didn't have to be that way anymore. One day, Jacob would be king, his word would be law. I was never going to get to choose my path anyway. I was never going to get to choose love. I was never going to get to meet the tall stranger from my dreams. But for all the choices I was never going to get to make, a life with Jacob (who I wasn't exactly beginning to like, but I wasn't completely despising any longer) didn't seem so bad.

That night as I was returning to my quarters, I passed the dark-haired girl from Jacob's companions. She stopped to curtsy before me. "Princess," she acknowledged, the acid undeniable in her voice. I nodded at her and turned to watch as she retreated down the hall. Perhaps not everyone in Weidinhun was as ready for this treaty as the prince and our fathers.

When I entered my room the first thing I did was grab the small wooden box from off a shelf on the wall. I brought it over to the fire place and sat in the little wooden chair. I fingered it for a moment before opening it, and lifted up the large, ridiculous diamond and set it in my lap. I then lifted up the purple cloth, unrolled it and pulled out the little leather chord. I lifted it up to my eyes to look at the strange round charm in the center. _Bella_ it read.

I studied it a moment longer and then carefully slipped the necklace over my head and around my neck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

**A/N: So two more chapters to go which will get the ball rolling, and then in the third, Edward will finally be introduced! (All the fan girls squeal right here...) The next chapter is pivitol as Bella will officially make her decision about Prince Jacob, and Weidinhuns in general, and the chapter after that will be the Storm. (I've already written it, and it was _SO_ much fun to write, so I'm hoping it will be just as fun for you to read. Thanks for the reviews!) **


	6. The Princess' Discovery

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: So, what's your real name? **

**Me: Not telling.**

**Edward: (searches my mind) What's that? **

**Me: I'm trying to translate the Declaration of Independence into French.**

**Edward: ???**

**Me: Yeah, I don't really know the Declaration of Independence... or French. **

**Edward: (crickets chirp)**

**Me: Yeah, I don't speak French, and I don't own Twilight anything... **

**Chapter 6: The Princess' Discovery **

The next few days followed the same routine. My handsome stranger was disappearing from my dreams, and the prince was beginning to star as the main character on a nightly basis. They were never as passionate or as good as they had been with the stranger, but I always woke feeling a bit more affable towards him.

Breakfast was infinitely growing easier daily. By the end of the week, my father, who had me completely altered in my opinions of his social behavior, had worked his magic and had our entire party, Weidinhuns and Belais, laughing and conversing as if we were all old friends. The only member of the party whose expressions betrayed her was Jacob's dark haired-dark skinned companion that hadn't seemed to like me from day one, but I hardly paid her any attention. Even the prince had come to join in with my father's light and joyful banter.

After breakfast we'd take our walk, and each day I was beginning to remember less and less that this man was my enemy.

Did I love him… No.

Did I like him… I was starting to.

He had great ambitions for his country, and he openly discussed them with me, as well as how much he'd wanted me to be a part of those plans. For the first time in my life, my future seemed meaningful. If the treaty panned out, if our union could truly bring peace between our people, then maybe, just maybe we could do something great. Maybe we could end the poverty and suffering amongst our people.

He did most of the talking, but even I could feel the tension easing between us.

The first day he saw me wearing the leather chord necklace, he beamed at me, pleased, and I couldn't help but smile back. I didn't take it off the whole rest of the week. My father had noticed the change between us, and didn't hide his pleasure at our pleasant behavior towards each other.

I think the shift in the atmosphere left everyone feeling the hope that the prince, our fathers, and even me a little, felt.

It was the prince's last full day, and as I held onto his arm throughout our last walk, I found myself unable to let go. Silence consumed most of our time, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence as it had been the first couple days. There was however, a sadness looming as the reality of separation began to dawn. Even though I'd be leaving just a few days after, I surprisingly found myself not wanting to be parted from him.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, breaking the silence. He was always the first to break it.

"About what?" We were in the bush maze again, and I looked up at the sky. The wind was picking up as it had earlier in the week.

"About the wedding. About coming to my country."

I considered it for a moment. It wasn't a thought I'd allowed myself to dwell on. Learning to like the prince had been work enough. "I suppose. But I guess if you could survive living in my country for a week, I could survive yours."

He guessed my meaning immediately, and I saw a scowl appear on his face. "No one will touch you."

"But they won't like me. Not if they're as prejudice as I've been."

"But your opinion of me changed, didn't it?" He was looking at me, truly anxious for my answer.

I sighed. Of the prince, my opinion had changed considerably. Of Weidinhun, I was still unable to completely release my distaste, so I gave him only half of the truth.

"Yes, my opinion of _you_ has changed."

He smiled at me and continued to lead me forward.

That night I thought about the prince's question more thoroughly, and I realized for the first time, that I was terrified. The prince had won over our palace quite exceptionally, but would I be capable of the same? I didn't have his easy demeanor, his light hearted nature, or even his good humor. He was beautiful and I was, well I was plain.

I laughed at the fact that I even cared about what a bunch of Weidinhuns thought about me, but I'd been so caught up in the prince's visions for the future of his country, and without my permission, I'd found myself wanting to be a part of it all.

I fell back onto my bed and sighed, staring out the window at the full moon. Yes, I was terrified of going to Weidinhun, but that was it. I wasn't terrified of the wedding. I wasn't even terrified of being married to prince Jacob. A part of me was even a little excited. If I couldn't have love, at least I could have a friend, and we were friends now, strange as that was.

The man who'd always been counted as my enemy, was after only a week one of my close companions. It was an odd phenomenon, but I knew I could trust him.

Morning came after a night of dreamless sleep, and I was up and out of bed before Lara even entered my room. I dressed myself, not waiting for her or the water basin, and ran out the door, anxious to see Jacob before he had to leave. He and his company had to wake earlier than most and eat an early breakfast, for their ship was departing before noon. I found them in the dinning hall, and he smiled as I entered. I returned the gesture, and he stood up, motioning for me to sit next to him.

None of my family, or any of the nobles were there. It was only the kitchen staff and the prince's company, minus the three women of his five companions. They would be staying behind to travel with me as I departed myself for Weidinhun. Jacob had thought it would be a good idea for a Belai to arrive in his country with at least some Weidinhuns at my side.

I took a seat beside him and he turned to face me, his face earnest and eager. He reached up and gently laid a finger on the charm on the necklace he'd given me. All his company turned away, giving us this moment.

I fought the urge to flinch at his touch. It felt too intimate, too personal. I wasn't there yet, though I knew he'd wished I was. He hadn't held back over the last few days, and taking advantage of our new friendship he'd often remind me that he loved me, and hoped one day I'd grow to love him in return.

"I don't want to go," he confessed, taking no notice of the others who were successfully ignoring us.

I didn't respond, but he didn't appear dejected. Instead he ran a finger down my cheek and afforded me another smile. "Three days isn't soon enough."

Despite the mixed emotions coursing through me, I smiled and looked up at him. "It will pass quickly."

"And then another two days for you to cross the ocean to my country. Our country," he corrected, and his smile widened. I saw his eyes stare off into the distance as he envisioned that. I was positive that he was seeing he and I ruling together on his father's throne, and I had to confess, I could see it too.

He gave me one more smile, and then turned to the staff and called out for breakfast for me. I nodded in gratitude and a plate was set before me. He motioned for me to eat, and I obliged, though I was unable to take my eyes off him, the realization of his departure beginning to weigh on me more now than ever. I even found myself wishing we could have taken another walk through the gardens before he had to leave. I suddenly wanted to show him my ugly-beautiful pond, and regretted not having showed it to him before.

I joined them on their way to the ship, and even though we didn't leave each other's sides the whole time, neither of us said a word, until the moment before he had to board the ship. We stood at the edge of the dock, and he turned to face me.

I saw a pained expression written on his face, and I felt an urge to comfort him, but he reached up his hand and placed it on my face. "Bella," he whispered and then brought my face close to his until our foreheads were touching. He closed his eyes and I could hear the sound of his breath deepening. "You don't know how much I love you."

I didn't respond. The subject had always caused me to shut down, only this time I wanted desperately to be able to say it back, but I couldn't. As much as I wanted, it just wasn't in me.

He surprised me as he pulled my face closer and lightly pressed his lips to mine. I instantly thought of the stranger that had recently disappeared from my dreams. Even in sleep, his kisses far outshined this one, this kiss that had been my first.

But it hadn't been bad.

We both smiled, and he met my gaze. I found myself transfixed by his beautiful blue eyes. "In five days, you will be returned to me, and then only a week after that, you and I will be married. I feel like I'll be holding my breath the whole time, like everything inside me is about to explode."

I laughed at him and this time placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into it, sighing contentedly. "Please don't, or the whole treaty will be void. It doesn't quite work without both of us you know."

He laughed at that, and then quickly pulled me into an embrace. I allowed my arms to wrap around him, completely unconcerned at the disapproving looks I knew were being thrown our way. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Five days. Until then."

I pulled away. "Until then."

He slowly released me and then I watched as with great effort he made his feet move toward the ship. His two male companions laughed and grabbed his arms helping him along.

I didn't take my eyes off him as he climbed the wooden plank that led up to the ship's deck, and then I ran to a spot where I had a better view of the ship taking off.

He stood on the side of the deck and waved out to me, and he remained there, never taking his eyes off me as the ship sailed off into the clear blue sky, and then disappeared into the horizon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My last three days in Belai went by in a blur. I'd spent most my time with my mother. We talked about the wedding, (of which her and my father would be attending of course) and we talked about the wedding night, (of which her and my father would _not_ be attending) earning a deep red blush from me, but we joked and laughed and it felt so good to be in her presence. Of course that good feeling was always tainted by the dreading realization that I would be losing her soon.

I didn't see much of Angela. She had spent most of that time with her parents, for she would be moving with me to Weidinhun, a decision that her mother could not persuade her out of.

"Angela, you understand that this is an enemy country. Not a vacation." I'd reminded her one night when she'd told me her decision.

"Of course I realize that Bella. But if you're going to be fed to the sharks, someone's got to be there to watch your back and pick up the pieces if necessary."

I smiled at her and pulled her into my arms as tight as possible, tears pricking at my eyelids.

It was my last night in Belai, and I had no idea when I'd ever see my home again, so as a last act, I decided to once more travel the secret corridors behind the palace walls. I grabbed a lit candle and walked over to the giant red tapestry that hung on the eastern wall. I pulled it back and pushed against the wall until I found the part where the secret door stood. I pressed all my weight against it and it turned in, allowing me to step out of the quarters of my room and into the dark halls behind it.

I breathed in the familiar dusty smell and smiled. I turned to the right and took a step forward moving smoothly as if choreographed. I knew these corridors like the back of my hand and could take them without any light to guide me, (but I had a slight fear of rats so the candle was an effective calming tool.)

I walked for at least half an hour, peeking into the secret holes that allowed me in to the inner workings of the palace. It was through these holes I'd learned that the head of the kitchen staff and the head of the stables were in love. It was secret, and it was the most beautiful relationship I'd ever beheld. I sighed as I realized that luxury would never be mine. It was through these secret passageways I'd heard all the palace gossip, that I learned of any of my father's plans for our country, and it was through my time spent in these dark corners of our palace that I had first heard of my father's plans for me to marry the prince of Weidinhun. I frowned at the memory. I'd never been so enraged in all my life and it took everything I had in me not to explode at my father before he told me the news himself.

It was on this particular journey that I'd heard a familiar voice, but I couldn't place it right away. I moved a latch covering one of the stones and peered into a room I recognized as one of our guest rooms for honored visitors. There I found the three girls who'd been part of the prince's companion party, and the voice I recognized belonged to the dark haired girl who I was now positive hated me.

Jacob had told me about all his companions. I knew the dark haired girl was named Leah, and that he really didn't like her as much as he'd used to, but she'd been part of the small company for so long he didn't have the heart to banish her from the group. She was pretty, more so than me, but she was nothing extraordinary.

The red head on the other hand, though extremely quiet and shy, was fiercely beautiful. Jacob had said her name was Victoria, and that I shouldn't be fooled by her shy nature, for when crossed, she was the most frightening creature he'd ever beheld. I didn't ask him about his experience with that particular trait of hers.

The last girl had honey gold hair, similar to my mother's, but her features were not as soft. Her name was Kathryn, though her friends called her Kate. Jacob described her as the most sensible of the bunch. She was sweet and easy to be around, and thought the two of us might even be great friends one day.

As I stared into the room, I found my curiosity getting the better of me. I hadn't had much interaction with the three of them, and I knew, being part of Jacob's inner circle, that they would soon be part of mine as well.

"I still can't believe he made us wait just to ride back with that filthy Belai girl." Leah shot bitterly, taking me by surprise. I'd suspected she didn't like me, but I had no idea it went so deep. I found myself unable to be angry at her though. The prejudice on her tongue was incredibly familiar. Had I really once been that bitter toward the prince? I cringed at the thought.

Victoria was sitting on a rocking chair in the corner, two long needles and a ball of yarn in her hand. She appeared uninterested in the conversation.

"Like that's really why you're upset," Kate called back sarcastically, rummaging through one of her trunks. "Of course jealousy isn't a factor at all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leah was now standing, hands on her hips, her back turned to me so I couldn't see the expression on her face.

I saw Kate frown as she pulled out a yellow dress from her trunk. "Ugh. I asked that incompetent maid not to pack this. Now it's wrinkled, and I have to wear it all the way home."

"Borrow something of mine." Victoria offered from the corner. "I left out two dresses because I wasn't sure which to wear."

Kate smiled appreciatively at the girl.

"What do you mean jealous?" Kate almost shouted, refusing to let go of the conversation.

Kate turned back to her, and I could see her face clearly, a smirk playing upon her expression. "You're jealous because the prince has finally found someone he wants, and it's not you."

I found myself smiling in reply to that.

"That's not true."

"It is too true. You're still in love with him, and you can't handle that he's chosen someone else, never mind the fact their marriage might actually bring peace to our country."

I felt my eyes widen. In love? With Jacob? So maybe it hadn't been prejudice that had caused her to glare at me all week.

"It's not like he had a choice in the matter. If his father didn't make him, he might have chosen me."

His father made him? I thought Jacob had said our marriage had been his idea.

"He would not and you know it." Kate replied, and I saw Victoria silently nod in the corner.

"You don't know that."

"Oh yes I do, and so do you. You're a fool to think you're so special that he would choose you over a princess, over his country."

"He loves me!" Leah defended.

"No, Leah, he _had_you. He had us all, just like he's had every other woman in Weidinhun."

Victoria nodded again in silent agreement, and I felt my body start to tremble in shock.

Kate continued. "So get off your high horse and let him go. This marriage is going to change the fate of our country. Can't you see that?"

"It's not fair to him. Shouldn't he be able to choose love?"

I saw Kate's face redden a little, and I felt my own doing the same. "And what makes you think if he could he'd choose you?"

"He would, I know it," but Leah's voice was wavering.

"You're a foolish girl. He's a prince, and you have no more royalty in your blood than a palace dog. He'll marry whoever is best for his country, and that someone is princess Isabella. This is going to be good for our people. How many more brothers do I have to lose for you to realize that? You have no one to say good bye to. Perhaps Victoria should find another lover and send him off to the war to die. Will you see it then?"

I saw Victoria's eyes water, but her pain didn't touch me. Kate's earlier words were still ringing in my ears. As if she knew my thoughts, Kate spat at Leah, "Belai or not, Isabella is the true blood princess that would be acceptable at his royal table. You will always be one of the nobodies he used for his own selfish pleasure."

The candle fell from my hand, its' light going out before it even hit the floor. I didn't bother to pick it up as I threw the latch shut and ran as fast as I possibly could back to my room.

I kept running and threw myself upon my bed, burying my head into the pillows. With my face enclosed in the fabric I let out a loud, wailing cry.

He'd lied to me. He'd made me believe he was good, that he wanted me, but he was exactly the monster I'd always thought him to be.

He was a no good, unworthy, lying, disgusting, filthy Weidinhun, and tomorrow morning I would have to get on a ship that was going to carry me to his awful country, full of more horrid Weidinhuns just like him!

The tears were falling uncontrollably down my face now, and I did everything I could to fuel my anger. It was much easier than feeling the hurt that was lurking around my heart. Fury was a far easier emotion than betrayal. It was that betrayal that I didn't want to admit to. I'd let myself believe him when he'd told me that he loved me, that he wanted me, that he imagined the two of us together bringing great change to our people. I was a fool for ever believing a single word that came out of his mouth. He didn't love me. I was convenient. I was the woman his father was making him marry, just as I was being forced to marry him. And in two weeks time, I would just be another girl that he had _had_.

I scoffed at myself for ever worrying about the people of Weidinhun approving of me, because I knew now, that despite the fact I was about to be forced into being their princess, and one day, their queen, I would _never_love a Weidinhun. If anything was ever going to be true in my life, that statement was the truest of all.


	7. The Storm

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: (apporaches a despondant, pouty Edward) Edward, what's wrong? **

**Edward: You went on a Limo Bus, and didn't invite me!**

**Me: How did you know? Oh, right, mind reader. **

**Edward: I thought we were friends!**

**Me: We are? I always thought that area of our relationship was a little fuzzy. **

**Edward: (refusing to be distracted) How could you?**

**Me: A couple reasons. 1, I didn't think you in an inclosed space with 20 other humans was a good idea, and 2, I thought it might feel like a date, and since you refuse to go on a second date with me...**

**Edward: I'm not refusing, I'm just waiting to see how the story turns out. I told you, if I end up happy, I'd might consider it. **

**Me: Well, that sounds kind of... lame. (getting angry) What girl wouldn't want to date a boy on the condition that she changes all her plans and ideas just to please him, so he'll take her on one measly little date, which is all she ever asked for?**

**Edward: Capella...**

**Me: No, don't even try to make nice now! I'm so mad, I could... I could... I could just NEVER tell you my real name even though I was debating telling you today... but now, no sir, no way, no how! In fact, maybe I'll just write up a dragon in the storm and have it eat you up! (storms off) **

**Edward: (stunned) Capella?**

**Me: (away from Edward, and speaking to readers): I really did go on a limo bus last night. We drove around the city and looked at Christmas lights. It was amazing. Also, I'm am curently NOT speaking to Edward right now, and am proud to announce, (looks pointedly back at Edward, who is cautiouisly approaching me) he _belongs_ to Stephenie Meyer. Here it is, the chapter I've been waiting for... **

**Chapter 7: The Storm **

It was my last day in Belai. All my belongings were packed and already on their way to the ship waiting to ferry me over to my new home. I lay in the grass by my ugly-beautiful pond and looked up at my own palace. From one prison to another, that was the real transfer being made today.

I rested my hand in the murky water and I could feel all the life inside me draining into it, where it belonged. If I was going to live for the rest of my life with a man I despised more than any other on the planet, I'd rather be numb. Jacob had once said he loved the fire that burned inside of me. If that was true at all, I'd rather it be quenched, so that too I let pour out of me. Perhaps the doomed fish could drink from it and live a bit longer than just a week. I wanted to step on Weidinhun land a dead woman, and it wouldn't be too hard, for that's exactly how I felt, dead. I hoped with all my heart I would be unrecognizable to the prince.

I hated that I'd let him hurt me so. I had let my view of him being a monster turn into something great and beautiful, more than I had even admitted to myself before. But he was exactly the detestable being I'd always presumed. He'd spoken of the two of us doing great things for our people together, side by side, but women were no more important to him than a quick stop for temporary gratification. I internally cringed at the thought. I felt disgusted.

He had told me it was his choice to come find me, to come marry me. That he'd fallen in love with me on his own. Another lie. He was being forced into this union by his father, as much as I was being obligated to by mine.

I rolled over and looked at my fish that were incautiously swimming around my hand. I sighed. "You're lucky you know," I whispered to them. "Even in this little pond, you're freer than I will ever be. Even if you die tomorrow, which you just might, sorry about that, but even if, you will have lived a more liberated life than I will ever know."

Here in this palace covered in gold and beautiful stone, whose inhabitants lived an easy and charmed life, this ugly pond was the only thing that gave any hint as to what we really were. My father could hide our disfigurement with his precious stones, but he couldn't completely get rid of the smell that lurked beneath them. Our country was poor, they were starving, and they daily lived in fear of a war that though you could never be sure when the enemy would strike, was always inevitable.

I wanted to expose our kingdom for what it really was, and it was this that fueled my strength to make the trek down to the ship that would convey me to my next prison cell.

My parents had accompanied me to the ship and a large crowed had gathered round. It was rare that royalty was ever seen outside the palace. I noticed some angry glares, but most people were curious. Some even looked hopeful. They knew what this departure entailed, and though I knew many were just as fond of Weidinhuns as I was, they couldn't resist the idea of peace.

I turned and faced my mother, allowing her to pull me into an embrace. I could feel the numbness seeping in more and more. A cold wind picked up, raising goose bumps on my arms. "My love," my mother cried into my shoulder. She pushed me back a little and stared into my eyes. "Be brave. Everything is going to be okay."

I let out a short, sarcastic laugh at this and she looked at me confused, but I pulled away before she could ask me about it.

My father approached me then, but that's not how I was looking at him. If I'd seen him as my father at that moment, I was sure I would break down in a blind rage. So I chose to see him then as my king, the man I could never disobey.

"I'm proud of you Isabella," he claimed softly, and I could still see that underlying hope in his eyes, the hope that perhaps this would be the end of the devastation that ravaged our country with each passing war.

I was too angry to catch that vision at the moment, and for the first time since I'd met the prince, I was beginning to believe that peace was impossible. I couldn't even find it in my own heart to be at peace with the Weidinhuns, how was our _marriage_ going to bring it about? I shuttered at the word.

I turned and began walking towards the ship and caught sight of Leah who'd just climbed over the side of the ship onto the deck. She gave me a bitter glare before she turned and disappeared.

"We'll see you in a week darling," my mother called behind me. I didn't turn back.

I felt an arm wrap around mine and I turned to find Angela next to me. She smiled encouragingly and I felt a bit improved. I was thankful to have her by my side, though I hadn't told her of the conversation I'd overheard the night before.

We climbed above the ship and a man approached offering to show us our quarters. We declined the offer and asked him to find us after the ship departed. He nodded and walked away, and we went to the side of the great ship and met our parents longing gazes.

Angela waved animatedly at her mother who blew kisses back at her. I didn't give my father a single glance, but I kept my eyes focused on my mother. I felt tears rising as it dawned on me that this would be the first time we'd ever been separated for more than a day.

I felt myself slip as the numbness faded for a moment, and I allowed the pain of the separation to sink in. I subconsciously reached out my hand to her, and she held out hers, a handkerchief grasped between her fingers. Cold tears fell down my cheeks now, and the chilling wind blew against them stinging my face.

Angela and I stayed there until finally the dock became small blur. We continued to stare out until Belai, our beautiful country, my prison, my home, disappeared, entirely swallowed up by the distant horizon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A day and a half had passed by on this wretched ship. Angela and I discovered we weren't as fit for sea as we should have been. We often found ourselves sick and hanging over the edge of the boat. No one else offered us any help. Not even my new companions who were supposed to be helping ease me in to Weidinhun. I may have been royalty, but I was still Belai, and the majority of the people on the ship, including the crew, were Weidinhun.

"Tell me why I agreed to come with you again?" Angela called miserably out to me, trying to speak over the wind that had been building considerably overnight.

"You came up with that idea all on your own." I wanted to say more, but I felt a new wave of sickness come over me and I leaned back over the side of the boat.

Angela followed suit, and then when we both resurfaced, she laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked, angry.

"Do you think maybe if I were wearing a nicer color, one of the men might come and hold back my hair for me?"

I eyed her plain brown dress and then turned behind me, where a few of the crew were staring at us and speaking in low whispers to each other. I felt the anger growing, but I had to laugh as well.

"Maybe you should just stick out your ankle and show them some skin."

"Isabella!" She cried out surprised, but she had to laugh with me.

We were now both in a fit of laughter until we both were leaning over the boat again. The rocking from the wind storm wasn't helping any.

Angela let out a groan and then turned to me again, a wicked smile on her face. "What do you call it when you become crazy from being out at sea?"

I chuckled. "I don't know, scurvy?"

She laughed again. "I don't think that's it, but whatever it's called, I think we have it."

Despite myself, I found myself in a greater fit of giggles than I'd felt possible, and it warmed my insides. It felt good to laugh. "No one goes insane after spending one day on the ocean."

"How do you know? This is your first time on a ship too you know."

I felt myself smirk at her. Her face then looked pained. "Has it really only been a day? It feels like we've been here forever."

I was about to answer, but she threw her head over again. When she came back up, I said, "I think it's been a day and a half. We should arrive by nightfall."

"I thought it was night already?"

We both looked up at the sky then, and I welcomed the cold breeze that cooled the sweat on my face. The sky did look darker than it should have been, but I was sure it was only mid-afternoon. A light rain started to fall on my face then and the wind picked up even more.

"Storms coming," claimed a man who passed us just then. He stopped in front of me. "Pardon me princess, but the two of yous should probably git in your room soon. Wind's gonna pick up, and it aint goin be safe out er' for a young lady."

I nodded at him and he left us to wallow in our miserable sickness. I looked to Angela who was watching him walk away, and I recognized that silly look on her face.

"Oh come on Ange. Him?"

She smiled shyly at me. "He had quite an amiable face don't you think? And did you see his arms?"

"Is that all you think about?" I laughed, disbelieving.

"Hey not all of us get lucky enough to have an arranged marriage, with a prince no less. The rest of us actually have to work a bit to catch a husband."

I felt my expression harden. I still hadn't confessed to her about the conversation I'd overheard. She seemed to catch something on my face, and I could see her about to ask, but then her face turned green and she threw her head back over the side of the boat. I waited for my turn, but I felt nothing. Satisfied, I stepped back and waited for Angela to finish and join me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We were both lying miserably upon the bed we had shared in our cramped quarters, sweat now pouring down our faces as our skin burned. The wind was howling in the distance, and it echoed through the halls, and as the ship rocked heavily back and forth, I could feel my nausea intensifying.

"I'm dying." Angela muttered dramatically. "I'm sure I'm dying."

"Uuunnnghh." I mumbled back.

Suddenly the boat rocked to the side so hard Angela and I both rolled of the bed and tumbled to the floor.

"This is HELL!" Angela screamed menacingly at the top of her lungs.

I tried to ignore the ringing in my ears and pushed myself up. Angela moaned but didn't make an effort to get up off the floor.

"Ange, come on." I urged, but as she finally pulled herself up she only plopped back down onto the bed.

"You go see," she muttered and I knew I'd lost her.

I laughed and then finally exited the room. The hallways between the rooms were tight and it was easy to hold onto the walls for balance as the ship began rocking a bit more recklessly.

It took a bit of time, but I finally reached the end of the hall, and carefully climbed the few steps it took to get to the door. I put my hand to the latch, and found the door extremely difficult to push open, as if someone were barring it from the other side. When it did open, my face was immediately met with pelting rain drops. I got the door halfway out and then the wind pushed it the rest of the way for me.

I exited into the open air, but the wind was so strong I was instantly knocked down to the floor. I looked up and saw men rushing around, grabbing ropes and turning wheels and doing Lord knows what. There was a flurry of activity around me and I had to squint my eyes to see.

I crawled over to the mast and used it to hold onto as I pulled myself up. I had to shield my face from the wind and the rain that was beating furiously upon me, and worked to steady myself as the ship continued to rock back and forth.

My eyes searched until they found the closet man to me. He was pulling at a rope that ran up to the sails.

I aimed my body toward him, and then pushed myself off the mast and I fought to move forward as the wind pressed against me. When I finally approached him, he didn't notice me right away.

"Excuse me." I yelled, but he couldn't hear me over the howling of the wind. I reached out and grabbed onto a wooden post near me and called out again. "Sir!"

He noticed me that time and I saw the shock appear on his face. "What are you doing out here? Get back inside!" He yelled.

"What's going on?" I cried.

"What's it look like? We're in for a nasty storm, and you'll be safer below deck. Now go."

I felt fear creeping in. "How much danger are we in?"

He ignored me and went back to pulling on the rope. I knew it was foolish, but panic was settling in and I needed someone to tell me we were going to be okay. I turned, ready to move onto the next person, but when I let go of the post, the wind picked up at a harsher speed, and I felt like someone had thrown me across the ship.

I let out a scream that got lost in the wind, and landed on the deck. My right arm and shoulder felt sore and bruised, and I reflexively reached out to rub it, but at that moment the rain started beating so furiously it was as if rocks were being pelted at my skin. I reached up my hands to shield my face, but that caused me to lose my balance, and as the ship rocked to the side my body rolled over to the edge. I felt my body slam into the wall that barred the end of the ship and let out another cry as pain shot up my back.

I could no longer find any strength to push myself up, and I cowered into my corner. Wind screamed in my ears and rain ripped at my skin and I squeezed my eyes close wishing that this was all just a dream and at any moment I'd wake up and find myself home, safe in my bed, no ship, no storm, no prince.

The boat rocked again to the other side, and I realized my body was starting to slip. I was rolling the opposite direction, but before I got very far, I felt two strong arms wrap around me, and something was shielding the rain from my face. My eyes shot open and I turned to my savior. I shouldn't have been surprised, he was always there, but I never could _not_ be staggered by his presence.

"Seth?" I asked confused and relieved at the same time.

His face blazed out like burning flames, and I saw the intense determination on his expression. "Come on," he demanded, though not in a cruel tone, but one that was as protective as he was in his actions towards me.

I let him pull me up by my arms and then wrap one over my shoulder and he started leading me back to the door that led to the halls below deck. "Angela!" I cried.

"She's still in her room," he yelled over the wind into my ear.

"Please take me to her!" I cried.

He seemed unaffected by the wind; a pillar of strength no force could penetrate, and I felt safe with him there. Amidst the danger that seemed to surround him, I always felt safe with him there.

Then, just as if fate were trying to prove me wrong, one of the sails swung towards us. It happened so fast, my thoughts barely had time to catch up with what had actually happened. First, Seth threw me to the ground, and I was too concerned for him to be distracted by the pain as my already sore right arm hit the deck. Second, I just barely caught a glimpse as the sail swung into Seth knocking him out of my sight.

I fought as hard as I could against the wind and pushed myself up. I stumbled through as I tried to run to where Seth had flown. The sail had stopped, so I ducked underneath it and looked around anxiously, still fighting the wind, which was now so loud it sounded like a banshee screaming in the night.

"Seth!" I cried out at the top of my lungs. No answer. "Seth!"

Another voice caught my attention, though it sounded far away, almost like the wind was carrying it across the ship to me. "Princess! Look out!"

I turned towards the source of the voice, but instead of finding its' owner, I came face to face with the same sail that had just attacked Seth.

I let out one last piecing scream, and then everything went black.

**(A/N: So, next chapter we beging Part II: The Farm Boy. You know what that means, yey Edward! And thank you to the 5 faithful people who have been reviewing my story. I'm a little sad, but even if I can make just one person happy, then it's worth it. I hope you're all having a Merry Christmas week and break so far, and that you're not like me, and have absolutely _NO_ Christmas shopping done. ; ) **


	8. The Girl

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: What's that?**

**Edward: Flowers. I read from your mind once Morning Glories were your favorite, so...**

**Me: (blinks. takes flowers. smells them.) **

**Edward: Am I forgiven? **

**Me: Has your attitude toward our second date changed? **

**Edward: I thought about what you said, you were right. So, I'm still not ready to agree, but I've changed my reasons. **

**Me: Which are? **

**Edward: Well, I still love Bella. **

**Me: Oh. **

**Edward: But I'd like to be your friend. **

**Me: (thinks about it.) Alright, but remember in my last story, Twenty Four Hours when you turned Robert Patz into a vamp for me?**

**Edward: (face starts to look a little red)**

**Me: Could you at least go back and get him?**

**Edward: (face turning really red now)**

**Me: Wow Edward, what's wrong? I didn't know a vampires face could turn that color... Edward?... Hmmm, interesting. I own nothing. And here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Hello Edward! **

**Part II: The Farm Boy **

**Chapter 8: The Girl**

"Edward, Edward." I felt myself slowly start to slip into consciousness as my brother's large hands tightly gripped and shook my shoulders. His face slowly came into focus and I was startled at how close he was.

"Morning beautiful," he smirked at me. I groaned.

"It's not even light outside Emmett," I whined. "Go away."

I tried to roll to the side and pull my covers over my head, but my brother was too strong and it was too early to have any energy to fight back. He didn't let me budge. "What?" I demanded, glaring up at him.

"We only have a couple hours till father wakes up and then there'll be too much to do, and we'll lose our chance."

"Chance for what?"

His eyes brightened with excitement, and his voice was low and mischievous. "Storm catching."

Realization dawned on me as I threw my covers off my body and stepped out into the chill of the morning. I dressed as fast as I could, though not fast enough for Emmett who was waiting impatiently for me at the front door. He tossed me an empty potato sack as I approached him and in one quick movement we were out the door and running towards the ocean.

It was about a twenty minute run to the shore, something not too difficult for us, for we did it often in our free time, but for our task today, we had to hurry. I didn't even take a peak at the crops to see if we had effectively kept them protected from the storm. Father would be awake in less than two hours, and he'd expect us up and ready to work in our fields.

It was close to morning, but the sky had cleared after the storm and there were a few stars left visible above. It would be another warm day. We talked as we ran, and it was times like these I most enjoyed with my brother.

We were both breathing heavy and sweating when we finally reached the shore and I was tempted to run right into the ocean, but Emmett wasn't ready for a break.

"Okay, go. Best treasure gets the other's bread at dinner."

I smirked at my brother and shook his hand. "Deal."

We went to work immediately, and already I could see a successful morning in the making. Every time there was huge storm, as there had been last night, countless treasures would wash ashore. We'd always find things such as clothing, shoes, jewelry, pots and goblets for the kitchen, tools, pieces of ships, children's toys, and much more. Emmett had playfully named it Storm Catching, which made it sound much more appealing than it really was, but we still enjoyed it, and had been doing it for years.

"Ha! A horse whip!" Emmett cried in the distance.

I turned to look at him and laughed. "Well, perhaps you'll find a horse and then we could use it."

"Or maybe I'll just use it on you," he bit back playfully at me.

I chuckled and turned back to my side of the shore. Something in the distance caught my eye. It was large and dark. As I got closer I realized it was a chest. It had a carving on it that looked like a symbol, but it was unfamiliar to me. I fingered at the lock and realized it'd have to be broken to see whatever was inside, so I looked around until I found a large enough stone and in two strikes I had it knocked off.

"I could have done it in one," came my brother's voice from behind, startling me.

I instinctively put my palm atop the chest. "Mine." I claimed. "I found it first. You are so giving me your bread roll."

He smirked at me, but I could see the curiosity on his face and it was enough to prevent him from arguing.

I turned back to the chest and pulled off the lock. "Esme will like this trunk, don't you think?"

He didn't answer my question. "Come on Ed, open it," he urged.

I pulled off the rest of the broken lock and then opened the latch. Emmett bent down and placed his hands on the lid and together, we lifted it.

"Huh," he said, a smile in his voice. "Well Edward, I consent. All yours." He pulled out the top dress and held it up to my shoulders. "I think you'll look especially glorious in this one."

I scowled and hit him on the shoulder. He laughed, completely unfazed. It was hard to hurt my ridiculously oversized brother. "If they're not too ruined, perhaps Alice will like them?"

"Or Rose." Emmett offered, and I saw that dreamy look cross his face. I could tell the dresses had been beautiful, and if they could be cleaned, she would be clay in his hands at such a generous gift, one we'd never have been able to afford on our own.

"Whose do you think they belonged to before?" I asked looking out at the sea, a piece of a ship floating back and forth on the waves catching my eye.

"I don't know. Someone noble, that's for sure. Maybe the princess of Belai!" he jested taking back off down to his side of the beach, to find something he could claim was a greater treasure than a trunk full of dresses I was sure, but I became lost in his joke.

We all knew the princess was on her way to our country. Ever since the prince's return from Belai, it was all anyone could talk about. Anger raged over our country. No one wanted a Belai, princess or not, in our kingdom, let alone married to our future king. Peace or not, it was a detestable act that had plagued our minds since it had been announced.

We didn't know much about her, not even her name. Until recently, no one even knew Belai had a princess. After Emmett's comment, I realized she would have been on a ship sailing towards our country when that storm hit, and as I stared back at the piece of drift wood again, no doubt part of the ships mast, I wondered if she, or anyone on that ship had survived. I'd have to venture into the city later to find out.

I put the dress back in the trunk and closed the lid. I stood up to go searching for more trinkets, though I doubted either of us were going to find anything as nice as the dresses, when another object in the distance caught my eye.

I couldn't make out its' shape at first, though it did sort of look like another dress, but as I got closer and the object became more clear, I gasped. I froze for a minute before I found my voice again. "Emmett!" I cried and ran toward my discovery.

I fell on my knees before the girl and before I could even study her face to make any particular observations, I found myself patting her cheeks lightly. "Miss? Miss? Can you hear me?"

Her clothes and hair were soaked, and her skin was ice cold as if death was already upon her, but as I put my face to her nose I could feel a light warm breeze brush against my cheek. I heard Emmett behind me and said, "She's breathing, but it's very faint."

"Miss," I cried again, panic in my voice, and Emmett dropped to my side.

He placed a hand on her forehead. "She's freezing."

"I know." I agreed, worry in my voice.

"We have to get her back to father." Our father had learnt how to read as a child, and had read plenty of books about medicine all his life. He'd wanted to be a doctor, but could never afford the required education, though through farming, he found his calling in practicing what he knew with the people around us; other's who like us, could never afford a real doctor, no matter how sick we found ourselves.

I put my arms under the girl's neck and legs, and as I scooped her up, she fell limp into me. "Emmett?" I cried out worried.

"I know," he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

He then left towards the trunk and picked it up.

"We don't have time!" I cried out.

"Come on," he answered, not releasing the trunk, and I knew my brother would not be slowed down much by it.

We ran as fast as we could but it took about ten minutes longer to get back than before.

"Father!" I cried out as we approached the house.

Emmett set the trunk down and opened the door. I ran in first and he followed after. Our parents entered the front room, the main part of our house, wrapping robes over their bodies as they did. I could see the worry and agitation on their faces, but as they took in the sight of the half drowned girl in my arms, their faces turned to panic.

"What happened?" my mother cried as she ran to me.

Emmett was starting a fire and I ran over to place the girl on our couch. I carefully laid her down and moved aside a ways so my father could examine her, but not too far, feeling unwilling to leave her side. "We found her washed up on shore."

He immediately went to work, checking her pulse, listening to her breathing, feeling her skin.

"She's alive," he said, "but barely. Emmett, get Alice, and tell her grab her warmest night gown. Esme get me as many blankets as you can find. Edward, heat up some water on the stove but don't come back into this room until I call for you." He called out loudly next so Esme could hear him. "Esme, I'm going to need you and Alice to get her out of this dress and into Alice's gown. Then wrap her up as tightly as you can."

Alice appeared then, a white piece of cloth in her hands, and she looked just as panicked as the rest of us as she took in the sight of the stranger on the couch.

"Edward, move!" my father demanded, and I unwillingly forced myself out of the room.

Just before I went outside to pump water into a pot, I heard my father tell Emmett to go outside and start checking the crops. As I stood at the pump, he shared a worried and knowing look with me, and then went to work.

I went back into the house, not allowing myself to peer into the living room as I started the stove. I wrestled with my anxiety over the girl's wellbeing, and I felt helpless just standing there, waiting for my family to finish wrapping her up so I could rejoin them.

By the time the water started boiling, I felt as if I'd been standing in that little corner of the kitchen for hours.

"Edward," called my father's voice breaking through my reverie. "Bring the water, and a few towels."

I threw a couple towels over my arm and then grabbed the pot too quickly as a few drops of water jumped out and scolded my skin. I suppressed a cry and carefully brought the pot into the room. Esme and Alice were at one end of the couch rubbing the girls feet, and Carlisle took the pot and towel from me. He placed the pot on the floor near her face and turned her to the side so that she was breathing in the steam, then dipped half of the towel in the water and let it drip until it was tolerable enough to wring out and placed it over the girl's forehead.

"Do you recognize her?" I asked to no one in particular, but they all shook their heads.

"Perhaps she's from deeper into the country." Alice's voice spoke for the first time. "That dress is ruined, but you can tell it belonged to a noble. It was once beautiful I'm sure."

She stared off dreamily for a moment, and then looked back to the girl.

I looked up and smiled at my sister. I knew how badly she wanted to be part of that world. "Alice, we found a trunk full of dresses."

Her eyes lit up, but my mother chided at me, "You two went storm catching again? I should have known."

I kept my eyes on Alice, too afraid to look at my mother's reproving face. "If any of them can be salvaged, they're quiet exquisite. Fit for a queen I'd guess." She beamed at me. "But you'll have to snatch what you can. Emmett's got his eyes on a few for Rose."

I saw her eyes turn fearful as she looked outside at her oldest brother, not stopping her task of rubbing the girl's feet for a moment. Emmett was attempting his job, but I could see him craning his neck, trying to get an idea of what was going on inside.

I chuckled at him and turned my attention to my father's careful hands. He had some herbs I hadn't seen him grab, and he was crushing them into a bowl. When he finished, he put some ointment from a bottle on his fingers and dipped it into the herbs. He then proceeded to rub his fingers under the girl's nose, and upon her lips, then dumped the rest of the bowl's contents into the pot of water. I could feel the steam rolling onto my skin, and then a sour scent hit my nose.

Dawn was breaking, and light poured in through the windows and onto the girl's face. I finally took a moment to observe her. Her skin was pale like my family's, and soft, untouched by the sun. Her features were all small and looked delicate, almost breakable. Alice was probably right, she was most likely noble. She'd felt so small and frail in my arms, I doubted she'd worked a day in her life, and now she looked just on the edge of death.

My father's voice interrupted my thoughts. "There's not much more we can do now but keep her warm and wait. Alice, you take over with the cloth. Warm it up every time it starts to cool, and keep pressing it around her face and neck.

I looked down then, and noticed something hanging around the girl's shoulders. I reached down and fingered a small leather chord with a strange, unfamiliar charm at the end.

"Edward," my mother reprimanded, but I held up a hand towards her.

"There's something there." I picked up the charm to study the inscription I'd noticed. "Bella," I breathed.

Alice leaned closer to get a better look.

"Bella," my mother repeated softly. "Well, at least we know the name of the mystery girl."

I gently placed the necklace back down and felt my finger's tingle at the touch of her skin on mine. I quickly removed my hand. I'd never been this close to a girl who wasn't my family before, so close to one's skin. It didn't feel quite above reproach.

"Edward," called my father. "Go help your brother."

I wanted to stay, but one look at my father's face, and I knew there'd be no arguing with him.

I took one last look at the girl, at Bella, and I went outside to join my brother. He'd already uncovered most the crops, and told me the damage so far seemed pretty minimal. We'd gotten lucky, especially after such a storm.

I informed him of the girl's name, and her progress, and that was the last we spoke as worked, both our minds still in the house with the stranger. My father joined us soon, leaving every half hour to check on her, and then came back out to give us the update. "She's the same… Not much has changed… I'm not sure when she'll wake up… I'm not sure if she'll wake up…"

My anxiety grew more and more as the day progressed on, but we'd had enough work to distract me from completely going crazy. We didn't get to go back inside until dinner, where I found my mother, still by Bella's side, and Alice, drying the dresses she'd spent the day cleaning by the fire.

We sat down for dinner, and without a word, Emmett placed a bread roll on my plate. No one else noticed, but I gave him a knowing smile, and he smirked back at me.

Halfway through dinner, we heard a soft groan come from the couch. Each of us paused, looked at each other, and then the scraping of chairs was so loud compared the previous silence I jumped. We were at her side in an instant and she was moving slowly, her eyes squeezing together.

My father motioned for us to back up a bit and when we did, he very softly, in the calm soothing voice I'd grown so accustomed to in all my years as his son, called out to her. "Bella? Bella dear, can you hear me?"

She groaned again and shifted with more movement. My father placed a hand to her forehead and then made a "hmmm" noise. I wanted to scream at him to tell me what "hmmm" met, but the girl's eyes opened just then.

It took her a moment, but as she took all of us in, her head sank deeper into the pillow it had been resting on.

"Bella?" my father called again softly.

She looked up at him, confusion written plainly on her face.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice hoarse and dry. I felt a small shock of excitement and joy at the sound of it. Relief washed over me. She was okay.

"Near the shores of Weidinhun," he answered. Her eyes grew wide. "There was a storm. My sons found you washed up on the shore. We think you may have been on a ship that was on its' way here. Do you remember anything?"

She looked at him for a long moment, her eyes deep and puzzled. I would have given anything to read her mind at that moment. What must we have looked like to her; a bunch of strangers surrounding her just after waking up from death's door.

"No," she answered softly, her voice timid and fearful.

My father was quiet for a moment, and he looked back at us giving a knowing look, and then looked back to the girl. "Dear," he began, "do you know who you are?"

Her eyes swept over the room taking in each of our faces, and then finally rested back on my father. She shook her head softly back and forth.

"No."


	9. The Hales

**(A/N: Sorry all, no fun disclaimer today. I don't have time to write it, but I'll make sure I get one up next chapter. Thank you to all my new reviewers, and the one's who've been reviewing faithfully since the beginning. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 9: The Hales **

"Why do you call me Bella?" she asked, a bewildered expression upon her face. "Do you know me?"

My father took a deep breath and shook his head. "Your necklace. Your name is inscribed on it."

She looked down and grabbed the charm, holding it up so she could read the inscription. I thought I saw a look of pain wipe across her face, but as she turned back to us, she was obviously afraid.

"Please do not worry," my father pleaded in that same soothing tone from before. "You are safe here." Her features didn't appear to relax.

She groaned again, placing a hand over her chest, and each member took a step closer to her, to which she had a fearful reaction towards. She sunk deeper into the couch and we stopped in our tracks.

"No one is going to hurt you," my father soothed.

Her eyes flickered wildly back and forth between us.

"Are you sore?" he asked nodding towards her hand that held over her chest.

Her eyes flickered back to him, and after a moment, she nodded.

"You have a large bruise just under your neck." She looked at him shocked, and my father must have understood her expression immediately because he assured her, "I'm a doctor. Your clothes were soaked through. You were washed up on shore, were not sure for how long, but you were chilled all the way through and we had to get you out of those clothes. My wife and daughter did the work.

"Don't worry, neither I nor my sons were in the room then, but my wife did point out the bruise to me and I examined it. You were hit by something hard, and very heavy. I'm not sure if your ribs are fractured at all. Does the pain reside only on the surface, or are you finding it difficult to breathe at all?"

She took another speculative look at my father. I sensed she was deciding if she could trust him. I could only imagine the trauma she was experiencing right now, but I knew my father's voice had to help. I'd never met one of his patients that wasn't affected by it.

Finally she spoke, still careful and guarded with her words. "I'm breathing just fine."

He smiled at her then, and it was such a reassuring expression I noticed the girl, Bella, relax a bit.

He carefully lifted his hand above her forehead, and she flinched away. I imagined she would have run if she could, but she was bound tightly by the blankets wrapped around her.

"It's okay," he assured her. She tensed as he gently rested a hand on her forehead. "Do you feel cold at all?" he asked.

"No," she answered, not taking her watchful eyes off him.

He smiled and removed his hand from her. She relaxed a little then.

"And you can't remember a thing?"

Her eyes surveyed the room again then, taking in each of our faces once more. She lingered on mine a bit more than the others, and she almost seemed as if she'd recognized me, but then her eyes moved to Emmett, and I felt as if I'd just been released from a trance.

She looked haggard, her now dried wavy hair sticking to parts of her face and frizzing out around her head, her skin was flushed from the heat we'd surrounded her with, and her lips were dry and chapped as if she'd swallowed too much sea water. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her cheeks were swollen, but her eyes that had held me a moment ago against my will, seemed deep and knowing, as if whatever history that was hidden from her now, couldn't be completely removed from her soul.

She finally settled on my father. She took a deep breath and in a calm and far-away voice she said, "No. I can't remember a thing." She looked down then and closed her eyes, as if she'd been ashamed of her answer.

My father reached out automatically, placing a hand on her cheek. It was his natural response to comfort anyone who seemed in pain. Her eyes shot up at him, and there was a warning there that caused my father to pull back. "It's okay. I'm sure soon enough something will trigger your memory. Until then, you're welcome here. We don't have much, but what we do have is yours." I noticed her face turn to surprise, and then soften.

"My name is Carlisle. This is my wife Esme, my daughter Alice, and my boys, Emmett and Edward." He pointed to each of us as he said our names. "Tomorrow I'll send my boys in to town to see if anyone is looking for you."

"No!" she snapped quickly, surprising all of us. She stared anxiously at my father. "It's just that, there's something there, in the back of my mind. I think I was… afraid before. I'm not sure if whoever I was… wants to be found. Can we wait, please? At least a week? Let me see if my memory returns by then, so that I can at least know what it is I'm going back to."

Her eyes were pleading, and I knew my father's compassion would win him over. "Of course," he agreed, not completely able to hide the concern on his face. "Take all the time you need. We'll set you up in Alice's room."

We all looked at my sister, who was in turn looking excitedly at Bella. I could tell she was seeing the two of them as friends already. Alice was always easy to befriend. Between her and Emmett, you couldn't find two happier people. Nothing ever seemed to rattle them. No one would ever say the same thing about me. My siblings teased me constantly for my mood swings and my impatience, but I wasn't a miserable person. I laughed often in the presence of my family. I just had other things I desired that often pulled my dreams far away from our little farm.

"Boys," my father called to us, "why don't you two retire for the night, and give the girl some privacy while your mother and sister get her settled in."

"Yes father," we both agreed at the same time.

Evidently oblivious to Bella's timidity, Emmett was sure to give her an eyeful of himself before he retreated from the room. He got as close to her as was possible to make her utterly uncomfortable, and clapped a hand on her shoulder. I heard my mother gasp just before Emmett declared, "We're sure excited to have you here Bella. It'll be nice to have another sister around for a while to tease." He laughed his typical, boisterous Emmett laugh, and then exited the room.

I saw Bella watch him leave with wide eyes, and I think her face went a shade paler. My mother clutched a hand over her heart, worried for the girl's reaction to her loudest and most indiscreet child. Alice was stifling a giggle.

I took my turn next, and approached her as slowly and cautiously as I could. I carefully knelt by my father's side, holding her gaze the whole time so she wouldn't be startled by any of my movements.

"Bella," I started, my voice soft. "I'm sorry for this whole ordeal. What you've been through, no one should have to experience. My father's right, you're safe here." I smiled reassuringly at her, trying to emulate my father's calming expression, but I'm not sure how well it turned out, for her caution didn't wane.

I just as slowly as before stood up, kissed my mother on the cheek, and then retreated to my room. Emmett was already spread out across the bed we shared, already asleep, and already snoring up a storm. _Every time!_ I thought to myself and sighed. I really needed to make more of an effort to get to the bed before my brother. Just to add to the moment, my brother released a loud, odious burst of gas.

Oh how I longed for the day my brother would marry and leave this house, so that for once in my life I could have my own room, completely noise and smell free.

I chuckled and using the light from the moon to see, I climbed into the bed, pushing the massive lump with all my strength and laid down. Cold crept in and I realized Bella had all the blankets. I thought about going in and grabbing one, but I suddenly felt resigned to that decision. I wanted her as safe and healthy as possible.

Even if Emmett hadn't sounded like a drowning bull, sleep was near impossible. My mind overflowed with the drama from the day. I found myself worrying about Bella, wondering if she was okay, if she was warm enough, if the bruise on her chest was causing her great pain, or if she was comfortable in Alice's room, if she was comfortable at all in our house. As much as she was a stranger to us, we must have seemed even more foreign to her. She was trapped in a world with no yesterday and no tomorrow. Only a present full of faces and surroundings that were strange and unfamiliar.

As I lay back with an arm resting under my head, I found myself hoping that she would quickly grow comfortable with us. I smiled at the thought. How could she not? I'd never met anyone that wasn't charmed by my family: My father's compassion, my mother's intense ability to love even the most of the unlovely, my big brother's good humor and my baby sister's kind nature. I may not have been the most pleasant of the group, but even I was able to get along well with a person if I chose, and if I kept my temper at bay.

A draft swept through the room and I moved closer to my brother for warmth. I rethought my decision to go back and ask for a blanket, but some protective drive in me took over, and I dismissed it again.

I sighed, and as Emmett's snoring died down, I finally drifted off into a cold, uncomfortable sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I awoke abruptly as something hard hit my head. My body reacted reflexively and shot up looking around. "What? What is it?" I snapped, still a bit incomprehensive. I reached up my hand to my head that was suddenly throbbing, and the other felt something solid by my side. I picked up whatever it was, and the smell hit me instantly as I brought it to my face. I looked over at my brother. "Your boot?" I asked agitatedly, still rubbing my head. "Can't you ever just wake me up in a normal, non-violent manner?"

"I've been trying to get you up for the last five minutes. You've been sleeping like a rock." He was buttoning up his shirt and pulling on his suspenders as he spoke.

My body felt cold and sore, and I realized it must have been an extraordinarily chilly night. "I hate winter." I moaned. "And I hate mornings."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you're a lovely morning person. Now please get up and get dressed before I throw you in the water barrel outside."

He reached out a hand to me. "You want to dance?" I asked, trying to add a bit of sting to my joke.

"My boot," he huffed at me.

I threw it at him, trying to aim for his head, but as was established already, I was _not_ a morning person. He caught the boot easily and threw it on his foot.

"Rose and Jasper will be here today," he informed me, beaming.

"Jazz is coming?" I asked excited, consciousness starting to seep in as I slowly rolled out of bed. I stood up and stretched my sore muscles.

He laughed at me. "Yes, the love of your life will be here to grace us with his presence just after breakfast, so I suggest you put on your Sunday best princess."

I picked up a pillow and threw it at him, my aim improving, but not enough. He caught it and threw it at me with more force than I'd expected, and as it collided with my face, I fell back onto the bed. He laughed and ran out of the room before I could retaliate.

I really, was not a morning person.

I heard Alice excitedly chattering in the kitchen and I suddenly remembered the previous night.

_Bella! _

The excitement was enough to wake me up fully, and I rushed through my room, dressing as fast as I could. I went to the bowl of water my mother left for us every morning. It was already dirty from Emmett's previous use, but I ignored that and scrubbed my face and neck. The cold water washed all lingering sleep out of my eyes and off my face. I shook out my hands, and then ran out into the front room, anxious to see how our guest was doing.

She was sitting in a chair at our kitchen table, adorned in a soft pale blue dress that was too fancy to belong in our house. Alice noticed me eyeing her speculatively, and answered my silent question as she helped my mother prepare breakfast in the kitchen.

"It's from the trunk. I was able to salvage about four of them. I gave one to Emmett to give to Rose, and Bella's borrowing two of the others while she's here. They fit her perfectly. They're a little big on me, but I'm working on mending the fourth so it will fit. It shouldn't be too hard."

She had a familiar dreamy look on her face, and I was positive she was imagining herself dancing at the castle, the prince taking full notice of her and sweeping her off into their own private dance. My sister had a very active imagination.

I looked back to Bella. "And how are we today?"

Her face was still careful, still unsure of the people surrounding her. I tried not to let her see that I noticed, and smiled as warm and friendly as I could.

"Better," she answered, but her voice was still a bit dry.

"Is your throat still irritating you?" My father asked as he appeared in the kitchen. She nodded, and I looked up at him concerned. "She swallowed a lot of sea water, I think." He spoke, specifically in my direction.

My mother approached the table then with a glass of milk. "Here." She smiled warmly at her, and I watched Bella relax some.

I took a seat beside her and tried to meet her gaze, but she was pointedly studying the table. "Do you need anything?" I asked, and she finally looked up at me.

My breath caught in my chest. She'd cleaned up from the night before. Her hair was now pulled back creating soft waves around her face. Her skin looked healthier, a light blush painting her cheeks, and her eyes were brighter, the red veins all but disappeared. The pale blue of the dress she wore brought out a sort of cream color in her skin. Even her lips looked smoother, less chapped than before.

She was beautiful.

I was surprised at myself. I didn't often notice these things. My thoughts were generally otherwise distracted. There was one thing I wanted in my life, something I had less than a year to wait for till it was mine, and the desire typically consumed me. Not that there were many women around to notice. Rosalie and Jasper's farm was only a mile to the north, and the other farm closest to us was half a mile to the east. A family with one daughter, Tanya, lived there as long as we had occupied ours.

Tanya was pretty I guess, and Alice often suggested her frequent visits weren't just to see my sister, but I neither cared nor noticed.

I'd been so taken aback by my surprise I hadn't heard Bella's answer to my question, but she wasn't looking at me anymore so I figured she'd said no.

Emmett bounded in then, his hair damp. "There's a light rain outside," he informed us, and then he shook his curls over my head so that water sprayed everywhere.

"Emmett Cullen!" Our mother reprimanded, but before he could respond, I was out of my chair and had my brother in a choke hold.

As usual, whenever we wrestled, I forgot about my surroundings, and the people in the room. My mother called out worriedly after us, but my father laughed and I knew eventually she would sigh and leave us to it. There really was no stopping us once we got started.

Alice opened the door as we stumbled outside.

Even though my brother was the strongest man I knew, I was tall and quick. My lanky body could easily maneuver around his, and I soon had both his arms pinned behind his back. I pushed my knees behind his knee caps, and his legs buckled and he fell to the grown.

Alice's shrill voice called out through the kitchen window. "Emmett and Edward Cullen! I swear if you muddy your clothes I will refuse to do your washing for a week. If you both insist on acting like pigs than you can surely dress like one!"

My brother got one of his arms loose, and swung around. Using all his strength, he knocked me to the ground. I gasped as I felt the wind knocked out of me. This was always Emmett's cue to back off. So he released me and put a hand on my shoulder while I struggled to get my breath back.

"Sorry Ed," he apologized sincerely, "I forget sometimes you know?"

When I could talk again I laughed at him. "You're… such… a… brute."

He put a hand on my back, lifting me upright and laughed with me. "What are big brothers for?"

We linked hands and he pulled me up from the ground.

"Ho there!" called out a familiar and cheerful voice from the distance.

Emmett let go almost before I was fully standing, and I had to catch my balance to keep from stumbling back to the ground.

"Are you trying to kill Edward again?" Rosalie asked as Emmett bounded towards her. He didn't answer, and instead scooped her up in his arms and swung her around, then pulled her into a tight embrace. "Emmett," she laughed. "I can't breath."

He instantly eased his hold, but didn't let her go. His arms remained wrapped around her waist as he set her back onto the ground. I smiled at the sight. The way they stared into each others eyes, completely ignoring the rain that I knew Rose would complain about how it ruined her hair later on, made it impossible to doubt their love for each other.

"Sickening, isn't it?" Jasper asked approaching me.

I laughed. I noticed Alice staring out at us through the window. "Even from the side lines, it's as close as I'll ever come to that kind of love."

"That's why I love you Ed. You're the only person I know as pessimistic as me." He smiled knowingly at me, and I had to laugh.

"Come on Jazz, we're not that miserable."

"I am," he retorted, but he didn't drop his reticent grin.

I smiled at him. We were more alike than I was compared to my other siblings. We wanted the same thing, but were restricted for different reasons. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled us back toward the house. "Come on friend, there's someone I want to introduce you to."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We'd expected the Hale's after breakfast, but my mother could never turn anyone away. Bella didn't talk much, and I watched her carefully observe those around her, paying close attention to the way we interacted with each other. She seemed especially uncomfortable around Rosalie, but most girls were, Tanya more than anyone. Alice's friendly nature helped to develop a friendship between the two, but I'd never seen another girl, besides my mother warm up to the ludicrously gorgeous blond, who for some reason, fell in love with my oversized big brother.

I smiled at them as they continued to make disgusting faces at each other all throughout breakfast. Jasper and I made jokes about them whenever we could, to which my mother scolded us for, twice.

After breakfast Rosalie and Emmett took off to walk along the sea shore, and Bella and Alice stayed to help my mother clean up. My father gave us the morning off and said we could do our chores later that afternoon since we had visitors.

The rain had stopped and the sun came out so Jasper and I went out back to soak in the warmth. It was rare for the weather to be this nice in the winter.

"So who is she?" he asked me when we were out of hearing distance from the house.

"None of us know, not even her."

"She really can't remember who she is?"

"Not a clue. If it weren't for the necklace she was wearing, we wouldn't even know her name."

"Wouldn't that be nice? A clean slate. A chance to start over, and not remember any of the things that kept your conscious from letting you leave."

I didn't answer him, knowing the pain behind this statement.

"When does Emmett plan to leave?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure. He would have left for training earlier, but I think he stays for Rose. He hates the idea of being separated from her."

"I guess I have to respect him for that. It's nice to know my sister is truly loved. It was something I always worried about, her being as beautiful as she is."

"He really does Jazz."

"I know. I just, I don't understand why he stays. He's finally eighteen, so your father has no objections. If I could leave, I would have joined years ago."

"You could leave you know."

"You know I can't."

"But soon Rose and Emmett will be married, and then…"

"And then what happens to my father? Not that I should care, but I do I guess." I could hear the bitterness in his tone.

Jasper and I were both desperate to become soldiers. I wasn't allowed to join till I was eighteen, and he could have joined anytime he wanted. His father probably wouldn't have even noticed he'd gone, but without Jasper, his family would fall into complete destitution. His sister couldn't run the farm on her own, and their father hadn't left the inside of his house in years.

There hadn't been a war in a couple of years, but that was usually a sign that one would start soon, unless the new treaty panned out.

I closed my eyes and let the sun soak through my skin. I could feel the air tensing, and a thought popped into my head. I knew it would probably end badly for me, but I couldn't resist.

"So when are you going to tell my sister you love her?"

I could almost hear the shock that I knew covered his face. "I… I don't… I am _not_ in love with your sister."

"Sure, sure. Of course you're not." I smirked, but didn't open my eyes.

His voice was livid as he hurled his words at me. "There are plenty of things that are more important to me than love, with anyone. And I know you understand, because we're the same. We want to be in this war more than we want to breathe, Edward. Besides that, my time is consumed with the farm, with my father, and with trying to keep my family afloat. I don't even have _time_ to think of her. Of any girl!"

He was quiet for a moment, trying to calm his seething. "Besides, she's annoying."

"You love her." I didn't look at him, and I laughed quietly as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"I… do… not… love… her…"

"Whatever you say Jasper."

"This conversation is over."

"Whatever you say Jasper," I repeated, knowing the wheels were turning in his head, as he tried to deny my words.

He was right though. In this we were the same. More than anything I wanted to be a part of this war. To have my opportunity to fight against our greatest enemy, the Belais. To even have the honor of taking just one of their meaningless lives, just as they had taken so many of ours. To have the glory of dieing for my country. I really did want it more than air.

You could join up when you were sixteen, but my father was so against the war, (he was not a fan of violence, nor did he agree with the enmity between the Weidinhuns and the Belais) that he refused to willingly let my brother and me off to fight until we were old enough to decide on our own.

It was always a point of frustration between my father and I, But I loved him so much I agreed to wait, though my impatience often kept me awake at night. Only six more months, and I would be eighteen, and would finally be able to fight alongside the brave men of my country, alongside my brother, who would soon be leaving as well, if he could ever find it in him to tear himself away from the love of his life.

I'd often scoffed at him for this. I knew, as soon as I turned eighteen, there would be nothing and no one that could hold me back. I wouldn't allow it. Not my family, not a woman, nothing. It was the main reason I'd never really cared to look for myself for what my brother had found with Rose, and even if I did, I doubted there was a love powerful enough that could even cause me to hesitate for a second from leaving the moment I turned eighteen.

No, there wasn't a force on this earth that could hold me back from what I wanted most.


	10. The Girl From The Stars

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: Let's play a game.**

**Me: Alright.**

**Edward: It's called, "Let's Guess Capella's Real Name."**

**Me: That's quite a mouthful for a name. **

**Edward: Give me a clue. **

**Me: Give me a date. **

**Edward: What?**

**Me: One date per clue. Those are my rules. **

**Edward: (agitated. his curiosity battling with his stubbornness.) Argh, okay! Fine! One date per clue. **

**Me: (super giddy! speaks really fast) It starts with a "J," there are two vowels in it, it's an unusual name you don't hear often...**

**Edward: That's enough! **

**Me: That's 3 dates! (smiles smugly)**

**Edward: One clue at a time! I didn't finish telling the rules: One clue at a time, until I ask for another, so only one date. **

**Me: What? That's not...**

**Edward: Fair? (smirks) You should have waited for the rest of the rules.**

**Me: Ugh. Fine, start guessing.**

**Edward: Julie.**

**Me: You did hear me say, "unusual name" right?**

**Edward: Oh, right. Judith.**

****

**Me: Judith isn't that unusual....**

**Edward: It's not common... (tries to read Capella's mind, but "I've got a date with Edward" is running over and over again through it) Jollene?**

Me: Nope. (super smug right now. shake head)

Edward: (starts to take off)

Me: Where are you going?

Edward: To find a baby name book!

Me: If anyone can guess my real name, I'll dedicate a chapter to you, and put your name in the story. In other news, very old news indeed, I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 10: The Girl From The Stars**

Jasper and Rosalie stayed the rest of the day, Jazz helping us in the fields, and Rose helped my mother and Alice in the house. Jasper didn't say two words to Alice except for "yes" when she asked him if he expected a good crop this year. I think she heard the formality of his answer and didn't bother speaking to him for the rest of the night. I probably shouldn't have said anything to him before.

Bella tried to help my mother wherever she could, but Esme had told me later she spoke less than Jasper, and seemed to set her back more than she was able to accomplish. Bella eventually gave up and went to hiding in Alice's room. She didn't even come out for dinner. Rosalie thought Bella must think very highly of herself, (which was ironic coming from Rose, who did indeed think _very_ highly of herself.) My mother did her best to encourage Bella whenever she got something wrong, but Bella refused to release her frustrations. I smiled at my mother's patient nature.

The Hale's left an hour before dinner, and after a _very _long goodbye with Emmett, Jasper was practically threatening his sister's, her children's and her children's children's lives if they didn't get home before dark. Rosalie and Emmett laughed at him, and then after a dramatic sigh, (and a disgusting kiss), she complied. I waved goodbye to them both, yelling out to Jazz to promise me any new news he'd hear on war issues.

I stepped outside after dinner for some air. It had been warm all day, but the winter chill was settling in again. I pulled my coat in tighter as I walked out a ways toward our field. I stopped when I saw Bella standing where I had been heading. Her back was toward me, her gaze facing up towards the stars.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" I asked surprising her. She jumped and turned around to look at me. I chuckled. "I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't know you were out here."

She stared at me for another moment, her expression not pleasant, but not entirely understandable, and I was usually very good at reading people. She turned away from me then, and lifted her eyes back to the stars.

Normally I wasn't a big talker, especially with people I didn't relate to, (really anyone outside my family, besides the Hales) but I felt some innate need to help this girl feel comfortable with us. Problem was, when I tried to make conversation with people I didn't know very well, I generally ended up saying something stupid.

"It's kind of like you came from them." She turned to me, confused. "The stars, I mean. You're the big mystery girl: No past. No memory. It's like you just fell from the stars."

Her eyes stared out at me like I was the biggest idiot on the face of the earth. Yeah, sometimes I said stupid things. I kicked myself mentally, but as usual, I didn't stop there. I have a tendency to dig deeper holes as well.

"I know, that was stupid. You probably think I'm an idiot, and I probably am. Fell from the stars. Ha. What kind of conversation opener is that? I make you sound like a character right out of a fairy tale. Oh, and I said you didn't have a past. I'm sorry, of course you have a past. Probably a country. Probably this one. Definitely _not_from the stars. It's somewhere. Like Carlisle said, I'm sure something will trigger your memory."

She blinked.

"Yeah, I'm shutting up now."

I laughed again at myself, too nervous to do anything else. I rubbed my hands together and put them in my pockets, then went back to star gazing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her follow suit. Her back was still to me, so I took the liberty to observe her.

The moon was full, so there was enough light to see her somewhat clearly. I was angled from her so I could see her face, and I tried my best to discern her expression. It was harder since she didn't talk much. I tried, but there was nothing. Only maybe a hint of sadness, and I had to guess that she was frustrated at having no memory. I remembered something she'd said the night before, and decided to bring it up, hopefully revealing in the process anything that was going on in her silent mind.

"You said there was something in the back of your mind, that you thought you might have been afraid before." She didn't turn back to me. "Why do you think that is?"

She didn't move for a while, and then finally, without looking at me, took a deep breath, let out a sigh, and shrugged.

I suddenly wanted to scream at her to talk to me. I was desperate to know what she was thinking, but I remembered Esme's patience, and tried to emulate that. I took a deep breath, and then slowly walked up till I was at her side.

"You're safe here you know. We're not bad people."

She didn't respond, just kept her eyes on the stars.

"I can understand that you don't trust us. This whole thing must be so hard for you. You're stuck in one place, when really you want to be somewhere else. Obviously for you that place is whoever you were, but I get that. It may be a different situation, but really, I understand. So if you need anything, anything at all, please just ask. We want to help you remember."

I waited for a moment, and when it was clear she wasn't going to look at me, I turned and walked back into the house.

This went on for the next couple days. Bella would join us in the morning, she'd offer to help Esme, though she didn't improve in any area she set her hand to, and then eventually would get frustrated and retreat to Alice's room until she had to come out.

She wouldn't speak to anyone except when she offered to help Esme, and she seemed to avoid us whenever possible. Alice refused to be deterred. She continued to talk to Bella as if they'd been sisters and not strangers all their lives. She'd finished mending her dress and wore it whenever she wasn't working. I saw her eyeing the dresses Bella wore and I knew she was anxious to get her hands on them on mend them for herself.

I found myself watching her carefully every chance I got. I didn't realize how aware I'd been of her until the third night at dinner when Esme passed Bella a plate of potatoes, and without thinking I said, "Bella doesn't like potatoes."

Everyone, including Bella turned to face me, a speculative look in their eyes, though Bella's was more shock than anything. I looked back at my family, not understanding the silent inquisition.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward, she's been eating potatoes every night since she's been here," my mother said with almost a rebuke.

"Don't you see her face? She's being polite." I responded.

Everyone looked at Bella then, and she seemed embarrassed from being put on the spot. Her whole face turned a beautiful shade of red. I couldn't take my eyes off it.

"Bella?" my mother asked softly, curious. "Is this true?" Bella didn't answer. "It's okay dear. You don't have to eat them. I won't complain as long as you eat the vegetables." She smiled at her then.

"Do I have to eat my potatoes?" Emmett asked, an expectant look on his face.

"Yes," my mother spat quickly at him, than turned her sweet face back to Bella.

"Bella?"

She looked down at the table, her blush deepening. "I'm sorry. I guess I don't. I just didn't want to be rude."

"Don't worry about it dear." Esme answered. "Put them on Emmett's plate."

Alice and I both laughed, and even my father stifled a chuckle. My mother looked at Emmett, a smirk on her face, daring him to challenge her. He looked back at her, his face clearly screaming injustice, then finally surrendered, took Bella's plate and scooped the spuds onto his own.

He speared one with a fork, and then, with a stubborn expression aimed at everyone, shoved it into his mouth, and slowly chewed.

None of us could contain our laughter then, except Bella, who was looking at me with such surprise, my mirth abruptly stopped. I stared at her, happy she was finally looking back at me. I saw a tiny hint of a smile touch her lips, and then she turned her attention back to her plate, speared a boiled carrot, and then placed it her mouth.

On her fourth day, it was Sunday, and none of us worked on Sunday. It was the only day we ever went to town. We went to church in the morning, and then spent the rest of the day socializing, or picking up things we needed, and could afford, for the house. Bella refused to go. We'd suggested it'd be good for her, she might even run into someone who recognized her, or who might trigger her memory, but she claimed she didn't think she was a religious person. "That's alright," I responded. "Emmett's not a religious person either." My mother hit me in the back of the head for that one, and Emmett's, who looked at me with vengeance in his eyes.

She then claimed she wasn't sure she was ready to run into someone she new, that fear still gnawing in the back of her mind. Tanya's family was already here with their horse and cart, (they offered us a ride into town every Sunday) and we couldn't argue.

So we left her there, and I felt a little sadness prick inside me. I had been hoping to show her town, maybe even give her a glance at the castle. It was another couple miles in, but I knew father wouldn't object, and it really was a glorious sight to behold, even if no one felt exactly the same way about our king.

Also, I had been hoping to spend the day with her. I thought away from the house she might feel more at ease to share with me some of the inner workings of her mind. She'd been in my house for four days, and I still knew nothing about her, though she didn't really seem to know much about herself either, except that she couldn't cook, clean or mend… at all.

Despite my sudden sour mood, I chuckled at the idea. She'd make some man a great housewife one day, I thought sarcastically, but then felt a sudden prick in my head at the notion. I didn't recognize the emotion, but it didn't feel good.

Throughout the day I found Tanya by my side, more often then she normally was. She barley spoke to Alice, who didn't try to steal her back at all. She tried to converse with me about any trivial thing that popped in her head, but I was hardly paying attention. My thoughts were consumed with the mystery girl who was hiding out at our house, the girl who fell from the stars.

Even though she'd scarcely spoke to me, perhaps not at all, something about the look she'd given me at the table the night before, and the way I'd realized just how aware of her I'd become, had made me even more determined to unravel the mystery that was Bella.

I'd find myself caught up in the way she carefully observed everything around her. How she'd try so hard to accomplish a task, and then would become enormously frustrated at her inability for simple house work. The way her hair would often slip from her braids and fall in strands around her face, setting my heart at a sudden, unsteady beat.

I was at a loss to understand or describe the affect the girl had on me. I'd never felt it before, this all consuming power she seemed to hold over me, and I couldn't put a name to it, but I was a man for mystery, and I would be restless until I'd solved it.

I felt a warm hand reach for my arm, shaking me out of my thoughts, and I looked down to see it belonged to Tanya.

She caught my expression. "What?" she asked.

I looked down at her hand.

"Oh Edward, I thought… well, I thought when I asked if you wouldn't mind escorting me to the bakery, well…"

_She'd asked that?_ I looked around and realized my family wasn't anywhere in sight, and we were indeed, headed to the bakery. I tried to remember the conversation, how I'd gotten to this place, how I ended up with Tanya's hand wrapped around my arm, but it was all blank. Had I really been so consumed by my thoughts I hadn't noticed any of this?

Not wanting to appear as stupid as I felt, I smiled at Tanya and continued walking by her side, allowing her hand to remain where it was. I tried paying more attention this time, pushing my thoughts of Bella aside.

When we got to the bakery, Tanya bought herself a large pastry. Though they were farmers, they did fairly well. They raised animals, which brought in money all year, as opposed to crops which were only seasonal.

"Would you like one Edward?" she asked, a wide grin on her face.

I looked forward at the forbidden treats displayed before me. Of course I wanted one. I'd never had anything so delightful looking, or frivolous in my entire life, but I couldn't let her spend her money on me, plus I was sure wouldn't Carlisle have approved.

I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" she asked, rubbing her hand down my arm, her touch as light as a feather, making me suddenly uncomfortable.

"No. Why don't we go back."

She shrugged, wrapping her hand around my arm again. "Alright." Her smile grew, and it looked awkward and out of place. I turned away, trying my best to ignore her, and we walked back to find our families.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When we arrived back home, Bella was no where to be found. I was instantly anxious. We all walked around, calling her name, then took to searching outside our perimeter, into the trees.

"Bella!" I could hear my family's voices echoing around the forest.

I could feel myself becoming more frantic by the minute. I started running deeper into the woods, towards the ocean.

A shuffling in the distance caught my attention. I turned to the sound. Someone or something was coming. I knew there were a few different wild animals that migrated through this area, which only added to my already growing anticipation at Bella's whereabouts.

I braced myself, ready to fight or flee, whichever was more necessary, when, like light breaking through the darkness, her face broke through the trees. I sighed in relief, until I noticed her expression.

She didn't seem to notice me, turning back as if she was watching for something that could have been following her, and then, before I could respond, she collided into my body, knocking us both to the ground.

I had to catch my breath, but then my instincts kicked in and I spun her around until I was shielding her under me, looking out for any signs of danger.

Her breath was panting as if she'd been running too fast for too long, and I looked down at her. "Are you alright?" My voice was quick and defensive. "Is there something after you?"

She took a deep breath then caught my eyes. Out of no where, she started to beat upon my chest. "What are you doing?" she screamed. "Get off of me!"

I heard the voices of my family start to get louder as they heard her scream.

"Bella, Bella, its okay, it's me." I tried to assure her, but with impressive force, she pushed me to the side and sat up, eyeing me angrily.

I was too shocked to move or speak.

Carlisle showed up first, running straight to Bella, then the rest of my family followed suit.

My ears were suddenly full of voices crying, "Bella are you okay?" and "Bella are you hurt?" and "What happened?"

She looked at each of them, cowering a little bit as they got closer, but they were too concerned to notice.

When they quieted, she finally spoke. "I'm fine. I was just in the woods, and I got lost."

And that was it. No explanation as to the fear on her face when she was running or her angry reaction when she'd collided into me. I didn't get up off the ground, still bewildered, but she did. She let Carlisle help her to her feet, then pulled back, keeping her no-contact protocol, and they all walked back to the house together, leaving me dumbfounded on the ground, trying to sort out all that had just occurred.

Why had she passed this off as nothing? I'd seen her face. She was scared, and she was hiding it. Of that I was sure. She might not have been the easiest person to read, but there was no denying that face. The way she had looked back again and again as she ran; she thought someone was behind her. The way her breathing was fast and ragged when she'd been on the ground; she'd been running hard.

When I finally stood up, I looked around, scanning the woods for the danger I knew must have had Bella so frightened. A light breeze blew through the trees, tousling my hair and sending chills down my spine, but other than that everything was quiet. I took one more look, and then headed home. As I did, I saw Bella's face in my mind, and the anger displayed there as she beat against me, demanding me gone. For the second time that day, another feeling I didn't recognize hit me so hard, I thought I was going to tumble over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I found her outside after dinner again, only this time she wasn't quite so far from the house. The air was getting colder.

"Here," I offered handing her my coat. Hers didn't look warm enough.

She didn't look at me. Even in the dark I could see her breath blowing out cold from her mouth, but she refused the jacket.

I sighed and boldly stood right next to her, not as careful or cautious as I normally was.

"I know something happened to you out there," I claimed, my voice low, but a little rough. "I want to know."

She didn't meet my gaze. I was used to this by now, but I was becoming desperate to see her eyes, even in the moonlight.

"Bella please. If someone hurt you…"

"No one hurt me," she interrupted, and it was almost pure joy, as well as immense frustration to hear her voice. On one hand, her voice was somewhat pleasant to me. It was soft, and melodic. It had a calming affect, much like Carlisle's, but in a different way. On the other hand, I could hear the anger and resistance in her tone, and I could feel it teasing my temper.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying desperately to rein my temper in. "Bella," I said, my voice dripping with unsteady control, like a wild horse _almost_ broken. "If someone hurt you, we need to know, so we can take care of it."

"No one hurt me Edward. I got lost." She was facing me now, hands on her hips, daring me to defy her.

"You were terrified. I saw it on your face."

"Is it so improbable that being lost in an unfamiliar place might make me a little scared?"

"You were looking back like someone was following you." I could hear my tone rising. "When you collided into me, you were breathing so hard, like you'd been running very fast. You beat me like you were petrified."

"I was. You were on top of me." Her anger was dripping, every bit as powerful as the anger I was trying to keep under wraps. I could feel myself losing that battle.

My voice was loud enough now to alert my family. "I was trying to protect you! I thought someone was coming after you, so I was shielding you with my body."

I had expected her to continue in our argument, but she stopped, her face surprised.

"What'd you think I was doing Bella?"

She didn't answer, and my father was now on the porch, the rest of the family peering in through the windows.

"Edward?" he asked. "Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," I replied without taking my eyes off Bella, my voice still low.

Before she had time to object I draped the coat over her shoulders. I gave her one last hard look, biting my tongue, knowing anything else I said after this would only upset my family, and I'd surely regret it in the morning.

I turned and brushed roughly past my father. I ignored my mother who called out to me, and went straight to my room. I quickly changed into my night cap, and then fell heavily into my bed.

Emmett didn't come in to check on me, for which I was grateful. I did my best to fall asleep before he came in, but I was feeling too agitated to shut my mind off.

Eventually, I heard my brother's footsteps softly enter the room, well, as softly as was soft for Emmett, and I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep.

It didn't take long for the snoring to commence, but surprisingly, I found it comforting, the familiar sounds of the one's that loved me, that wouldn't lie to me if something happened to them in the woods. It was these thoughts, and the sound of my brother, that finally helped me succumb to slumber.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: I know you're all wondering what the weird is going on with Bella, and all I have to say about that is… I'm not going to tell you… yet… Read and review! ; ) **


	11. The Vulnerable

**(A/N: I think you all are going to love this chapter. There's finally an "Edward/Bella moment," and there's a great scene with Jasper at the end that I think is one of my favorite things I've ever written. So enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: Wait a second, so now everybody's allowed to guess your name? **

**Me: Sure why not? **

**Edward: I thought we were just playing? **

**Me: I thought they might have some fun at it too, plus it will help you out. **

**Edward: How so?**

**Me: Well, no one's guessed right so far, so you can eliminate those guesses from yours. **

**Edward: (taps toes impatiently, while thinking) Fine! They can play too.**

**Readers: Yey! **

**Edward: Whoa, what was that? **

**Me: What was what? **

**Edward: (stares at me suspiciously, thinking he may be going crazy) Never mind. Let's play. Another clue please. **

**Me: (screeches, and Edward covers his ears) Yey! Another date! **

**Readers: Awww… groan…. **

**Edward: (looks around) You didn't hear that?**

**Me: Hear what? **

**Edward: (really thinking he may be going crazy now) Just give me another clue. **

**Me: (squeals again at the thought of two romantic dates with Edward, then mentally thanks God for Edward's innate curiosity, which Edward of course hears in my mind, and rolls his eyes) There's a reality show on the CW, and one of the seasons, one of the girl's had my name. **

**Edward: Which show?**

**Me: Nuh uh. **

**Edward: That's not fair!**

**Me: (smirks)**

**Edward: I don't watch stupid reality shows. Only the food network! Dang it. Okay, Juliet? (I shake my head) Jezebel?**

**Me: Hey! **

**Edward: (smirks back) Oh right, only two vowels. Mmmm… Joe. **

**Me: Hee hee. This might take a while. I don't own Twilight, and don't forget, guess my name, and you get a cameo in the story, plus a whole chapter dedicated to you. **

**Chapter 11: The Vulnerable **

A few more days went by, and Bella didn't say two words to me, let alone look at me. Though she gave up trying to help Esme and Alice in the house, she asked Carlisle if she could try her hand at farming. Of all our family, she seemed the most comfortable with him, though who wouldn't be when he looked at you with eyes of such unparalleled compassion and talked to you with that soothing voice of his that could tame even the wildest of beasts? I'd never met his equal, and despite the fact that I was his son, as much as I tried, and as much as he saw in me, I couldn't find a reflection of myself in his eyes. My temper was too high, my mood too fickle, and my voice too rough, my words often rash.

No wonder I couldn't get Bella to trust me, and she'd been here a week already.

I watched Carlisle, who had been abashedly convinced to teach Bella how to use the plow. "It helps if you have a mule or a horse to pull, but we could never afford one," he told her, regret in his voice. I knew it killed him that he couldn't provide his family with the immaculate luxuries he thought we deserved, but we didn't care, not even Alice who often dreamed of a more glorious lifestyle. There were no children in the world more loved than us, and we knew it.

"That's why they had me." Emmett stated cheerfully with a wide grin on his face, earning a slight smile from Bella. I couldn't tear my eyes away from that smile. It was glorious.

I silently chastised myself for my thoughts and went back to my task. I was cutting wood for fire, and I'd been so distracted I hadn't gotten quite as much as I should have. What was wrong with me? I couldn't figure why I was so curious about this girl who did nothing but infuriate me. I'd been angry since that day in the woods. I knew she'd been lying to me, but she wouldn't admit to it, and whenever I was in her presence, I could almost feel a chill radiating off her. But as angry as I had been, I was just as intrigued.

Why did she hate me so much? Why was she so untrusting? Had we not taken care of her this entire week? Had we been nothing but kind and understanding? And yet she was still as silent as the grave, speaking her few words only to Carlisle.

I heard my father call out a loud praise in the distance. "There you go Bella! Wonderful!"

I stopped mid-swing and peeked over my shoulder back at the scene on the field. Emmett was pulling the plow, and with Carlisle's assistance, Bella was pushing and guiding it along. I laughed at the sight of my brother. As trying as it was, I knew it was his favorite part of farming, especially when Rose was around. He loved showing off his muscles; his arms, his back, his legs. It was rare that you found Emmett working with his shirt on, even in the very heart of winter. He was the most unashamed human being I'd ever encountered. Jasper and I teased him about it constantly, but he was too confident to care. He and Rose were equals when it came to vanity, but despite that, their hearts were good, and I loved my brother as much as every other member of my family.

What Bella couldn't accomplish in the house, she made up for the field. She kept the machine going in a straight line, and didn't seem to be bothered by the sweat and dirt that clammed up on her face as she worked. Carlisle praised her again, and I saw her grin widen from ear to ear, the pride written plainly on her face.

I couldn't help it; without thinking, and forgetting I was angry with her, I let out a loud cheer. "Woo! Bella!"

She jumped, surprised, and turned to me, her hands releasing the plow. Without her guiding and pushing, it staggered and turned breaking the line. Emmett jerked back and then stumbled, falling face first into the ground. He rose up, spitting a clod of dirt and grass out of his mouth.

Bella looked terrified. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She continued apologizing profusely, and when we didn't answer, she fell silent.

I looked at Carlisle, and then at Emmett, and then back to Bella, taking in everyone's expressions. Carlisle had one eye brow raised, assessing the situation, Emmett looked baffled and Bella look like she was about to cry.

All at once the three men in the field burst into a boisterous fit of laughter. Emmett fell back into the dirt unable to control his body trembling from the laughter, Carlisle was holding his sides and I dropped the ax and doubled over, my mirth overflowing. I tried to call out something witty to Emmett, but I couldn't control my giggles enough to find my voice.

I managed to peek up once and saw Bella's face, her demeanor the complete antithesis to our own. She looked at all of us, threw out her hands, and then marched, her face as red as our spring tomatoes, back into the house.

Carlisle started to follow her, but I held up a hand and after taking a moment to calm myself, (it was near impossible,) I followed Bella's footsteps and found her sitting on a couch in the main room. Her arms were crossed and her back was facing me.

Esme and Alice were outside hanging sheets on a clothes line. The weather was unusually sunny for winter, so they were taking advantage for laundry.

I stood there for a moment watching her, and I couldn't find any of the anger I'd been feeling the last few days, the laughter still lingering around me like a gentle summer breeze. I smiled and took a step closer to her.

I approached the side of the couch, her profile coming into view. Her eyes were fixated on the empty fire place, but they seemed to be looking elsewhere.

"No one's mad at you Bella." And this was true, not even me. "Honestly, I'd pay every penny I've ever saved to see Emmett's face in the dirt like that again." I chuckled quietly at the memory, but stopped when I saw that her expression didn't lighten.

"I don't belong here." I was surprised to hear her speak. I hadn't expected it. It was the first time she'd spoken to me since our fight that cold winter night.

"Bella, you're trying. No one can deny that. You're not a burden."

She continued staring at the fireplace, almost looking as if she were searching for something. Perhaps the girl she'd lost; the girl from the stars. I wanted to say something comforting, but nothing came to mind. I was too fixated on the stranger before me, whose face I'd memorized to a T in the week that she'd spent in my home.

"I thought I could belong, I thought…" she didn't continue her sentence, instead moved her eyes from the fireplace and looked down at her hands, which were open, palms facing up, resting on her lap. They were dirty from the plowing; there were even some cuts and blisters.

"You're hands!" I exclaimed.

Immediately she enclosed her fingers tightly into fists in response.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, filled it with water from the bucket on the counter, then grabbed two cloths and some of Carlisle's ointment from a cabinet on the wall.

I kneeled in front of Bella, who now had her eyes closed tight and set the bowl and ointment on the ground. Her eyes opened, startled from the noise, and she scooted back a little at the sight of me.

"It's okay," I spoke softly, trying as hard as I could to imitate my father's bedside manner.

She watched me cautiously, her eyes skeptical, and I smiled, determined not to be swayed.

I placed a hand gently over one of her fists which she pulled back, but I didn't remove my fingers, letting my hand move with hers. I gripped it as softly as possible.

"Bella," I whispered, not taking my eyes from hers, "you can trust me. I need to clean the cuts."

After another moment of her boring her guarded gaze into mine, she nodded, and then slowly moved her enclosed hand forward. I moved my hand so it was now resting over the top of hers, noting in the back of my mind how soft her skin was. I flipped her hand over and raising my voice just over a whisper I said, "now, open your hand."

Her hand opened immediately, surprising me that I didn't have to coerce her any more than that. I smiled and looked down to her palm, my hand still resting underneath. With my free hand I reached down and dipped the cloth into the water. I pulled it back up and placed it gently on her palm, carefully rubbing the cloth over the cuts and cleaning the dirt off her skin.

I heard her gasp.

I pulled my hand back and looked up at her face, the caution now replaced with pain. She toughened as soon as she caught me watching her.

I smiled. "You aren't used to this are you?"

I saw indignation paint her face, but I laughed quietly despite, and went back to cleaning, picking up the other hand and starting on it. This one was worse than the other and she gasped again, her face now softened when I looked back up at her.

"I guess not," she replied, not returning my gaze.

"You were doing a great job," I offered as I picked up the dry cloth and poured ointment on it, then dabbed it over her cuts.

"I messed up."

I tried not to acknowledge her vulnerability. I didn't want her to shut down the first moment she seemed to be opening up to me.

"Because I startled you. My fault." I smiled up at her and saw that for the first time she was looking back at me, calmness and confusion in her eyes, but no anger.

I looked back down and smiled. "Besides, we all mess up. None of us are perfect, so no one expects you to be." I ran my finger down the side of her palm, once again feeling and overwhelming sensation at the softness of them. To my gratitude, she didn't pull away, and I could feel her questioning eyes on me but I didn't look up to meet them. "Would you like to try again tomorrow?" I asked, finally meeting her gaze.

She pulled her hands slowly back, and then after a moment, nodded at me.

I smiled up at her.

She opened her mouth and was about to say something when a noise like a stampede rushed in through the door. We both turned our attention behind Bella and saw Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie entering the house, all chattering loudly. Esme followed soon after, a couple heads of lettuce in her hands.

They all ran to the kitchen except Carlisle who approached the two of us.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

I nodded and picked up the bowl, cloths and ointment. "Her hands were cut."

"Awww," he breathed. "A true first time labor experience for you. I'm sorry, I should have warned you. I had forgotten. Mine and my boys hands our so callused we don't even notice the pain anymore, and my girls have never touched a plow."

My father and I both laughed, but Bella shook her head. "It's alright," she said softly looking back down at her hands. A small smile played on her face, and I took a moment to enjoy it before I stood up. "I'd like to try again tomorrow," she pleaded looking back at Carlisle.

He smiled at her. "Of course. I'll have Edward dig you out some gloves."

She smiled in gratitude at him and then stood up. She didn't move from the spot though, her face looking uncomfortable and unsure of what to do next.

I was about to call out to Jasper, but Alice walked in the door then, her face as solemn as if she were mourning the loss of her cat. We didn't actually have one, but there was a stray that seemed to find our house often, and took a liking to only Alice.

She was looking toward the kitchen, her hands linked together behind her back. She rocked back and forth from the balls of her feet to her tip toes, then with a face so dejected looking, turned around and walked toward her room.

No one else had seemed to notice but Bella, who didn't take her eyes once off of Alice, and then without a word, she followed my sister into the bedroom they shared.

I stared after them confused, but Jasper called me out of my reverie and I looked up to see his face in front of me, having seemed to of appeared out of thin air.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, surprised. "Where'd you come from?"

"Rose and I are here for lunch." He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder leading me back to the kitchen.

The room seemed to be filled with entire Cullen clan, (minus one) and the Hales, (again, minus one). I could see Esme getting agitated with the crowd in her favorite room. She picked up a towel and began swatting at the men. "All you boys out!" she chided. "Go clean up. I don't want any filthy fingers at my table, and Emmett, good Lord boy, wash your face. What happened?"

We both laughed and I explained, "Emmett's trying a new diet mom: dirt and mud. He thinks it will help him bulk up more."

"Well, I hope it's just a phase," Rosalie piped in, humor in her tone. "I don't think I know any "dirt and mud" recipes to cook for you when we're married Em."

He responded by wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"What are you talking about? Everything you cook taste like dirt and mud," Jasper exclaimed, laughing as he spoke. "Why do you think I come over here so much?"

Rosalie huffed and looked at Emmett, who taking her cue, punch Jasper in the arm.

Jasper grabbed at the spot he'd been hit. "Ow Em, strength."

Everyone in the room laughed, and Esme finally succeeded in shoeing us out of the kitchen.

I relished in the sounds that were my family. The laughter and chatter that filled my ears brought a great joy to my heart, and I silently wished that this moment could last forever.

It was moments like these that made me forget that we didn't have much, that sometimes between harvest seasons my family existed just on the brink of hunger, that all my life I'd lived in the heart of a war I couldn't control, and that I wanted nothing more than to be a part of.

It was moments like these that made me forget there was girl living in my house that drove me crazy, that filled my dreams, and that plagued my mind. A girl that was a puzzle I couldn't solve. A girl with so many secrets and no one knew the key that would unlock them, not even herself.

A girl who at the very sight of, sent a charge through me, that made my chest seem to want to explode. A girl that was becoming too much of a distraction.

In moments like these, I could forget that every part of me wanted to run from the emotions that were plaguing me, that wanted to be as far away as possible from this mystery girl, but that thought caused every fiber of my being to feel as if it were being ripped apart at the seems.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After lunch, Emmett and Rosalie went off on a walk through the woods. Esme and Carlisle decided to sit indoors and enjoy each others company. Bella and Alice quickly retreated back to their room and Jasper and I took advantage of the sun, laying out and letting it soak into our skin. Days like these were rare in the winter.

"My dad talked to me last night," he said after a while breaking the silence.

I looked over at him surprised, but he continued before I had a chance to say anything.

"He talked about my mom." I felt my eyes grow wide, but didn't interrupt. His face looked pained and angry at the same time. "He talked about how beautiful she was, how he loved her the moment he saw her, how he would give anything to have her back again. How he'd trade it all, everything, just to hear her voice." I could hear the bitterness and sadness in his voice. I looked back up at the sky, the tension in the air too strong to allow me to look at him any longer.

He was quiet another moment and then continued. "Rose didn't hear. I was putting him to bed. He looked at me Edward, right at me. It was the first time he's really looked at me in years. He said, 'There's nothing more valuable in this world than the love of a woman.' And then laid his head on his pillow, and went back into his catatonic state."

Jasper lifted himself off the ground and stood to his feet. He crossed his arms and looked out to the woods. I sat up and wrapped my arms around my knees.

When he spoke again, his voice was stronger and harsher than before. "Well I won't have it. I don't want any part of love if that's what it does to you. He lost his soul when she died. It's like he just went right down with her. He laid down on that bed and didn't get up again. I won't lay down for love. I won't have it, and then have it torn from me. I won't become so grieved over something so trivial that I'd be willing to give up everything, _my own children_, just to have even a glimpse of it. I won't let it claim me."

He turned around so that I could see his face, but he was staring over my head, back at the house. His expression was more pained than I'd ever seen it. Over the years Jasper had shared more with me than anyone else in his life, but he still never showed himself to be an extremely emotional man. He'd been hardened, and rarely let that mask down. This was the most vulnerable I'd ever seen him.

"I won't let it claim me," he repeated, not taking his eyes off the house, and I knew then exactly what he was thinking.

Alice.

But I couldn't tease him about it. Not now.

He finally tore his eyes away from the house and looked back down at me.

"You and me Edward. As soon as you turn eighteen, I'm going with you. We'll go to the training camp, and be the most determined soldiers they've ever seen. We'll have the highest records of Belai killings under our belts, and they'll give us medals for it. We'll become captains of hundreds, and everywhere we go they'll chant our names. In the streets, in the houses, they'll chant our names." He turned away from me again, and I stood up to join him at his side. "I don't care about him anymore. Rose will marry Emmett, and they'll take care of him from now on, or let him die, I don't care."

I looked up at his face, surprised at his bitter words, but the expression I found there was not the one I'd expected to find. I couldn't find the determination I'd heard in his voice on his face. Not in eyes, not in his expression. The wall he'd built up right then had so many holes in it I could see straight through him. And then he did something I'd never once believed I'd ever see Jasper do.

He cried.

He cried so hard and so violently I had to wrap my arms around him to hold him up. He grabbed my sleeves and sobbed into my shoulder. "I hate him!" he cried. "I hate him!"

My heart broke at his torment. Every sob sent another jolt of pain through my body. He was my best friend, and I had no idea how to heal him.

"I can't love her," he admitted, his voice dripping with so much anguish I had to focus a minute to understand who he meant.

He pushed me back and met me face to face. "I want to," he said. "With everything inside of me I want to love her the way she deserves, but I can't. I won't let it claim me," he repeated once more as his eyes widened in fear and determination.

My pain doubled, my heart no longer breaking for just my friend, but now for my sister as well. I remember her sorrowful expression as she walked in the door earlier, staring into the kitchen, and then retreating into her room, and I was sure right then, all my suspicions confirmed, that this man loved my sister, and she loved him too.

Jasper pulled away from me fully and coughed. He wiped his face and I stood there motionless as he composed himself. When he stopped trembling, he met my gaze and said, "Love kills us. I'd rather die at the strike of a sword, than at the loss of a woman. The sword, I know I can handle."

He clasped my shoulder one last time and then laid back down in the grass, closed his eyes and I knew the conversation was over.

I couldn't quite sit down yet, Jasper's words replaying in my mind over and over until they began to sound like my own. _"I won't let love claim me. I won't let love claim me." _I could see his point. Love was a distraction that blinded you from the things you wanted most in life. Jasper's father was one example. The loss of his wife blinded him to the son and the daughter that so unselfishly took care of him, keeping them from the things they wanted most in life.

Emmett was another example. If not for Rosalie, he would have left for training camp months ago. Once upon a time he wanted nothing more than to don the blue uniforms that symbolized the very pride of our country. It was the same thing I wanted, more than anything.

_I won't let love claim me._

I stared out toward the house, and there was only one thing now on my mind. Suddenly, things started falling into place; the emotions I couldn't describe, the anger, the overwhelming sensations, the beautiful feel of her skin as I washed her hands. As realization finally dawned on me, as I finally understood the puzzle I'd been trying to solve, I could only think of one thing.

Bella. I was in love with Bella.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I sat on my bed that night staring out the window, contemplating the events of the day and my new revelation, what it meant, what I was supposed to do from here. I had been unable to speak two words to anyone that night, and if anyone had tried to talk to me, I didn't hear them.

Emmett entered the room, but I didn't notice until he sat next to me on the bed, the movement stirring me out of my thoughts. I looked over at my brother and he had his head in his hands.

My thoughts took a break and filled with concern for my brother. "Emmett?"

He looked up at me, but it wasn't pain masking his face, instead he wore the biggest smile I'd ever seen, his eyes full of so much joy I was sure the dark room would light up at any moment.

"I can't wait anymore," he said. "Rose and I are getting married this Sunday when we go into town."

I felt my face drop in shock.

"Em... Emmett," I stammered.

He laughed. "I love her more than anything. Edward, I love her."

He put his face back into his hands and his body shook with laughter.

"I love her, I love her, I love her!"

My brother fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, his grin still plastered widely across his face.

Jasper's words repeated in my head, along with Emmett's, mixing into one confused recipe that tasted sour on my tongue.

_I won't let love claim me. _

_I love her, I love her, I love her!_

And then my own words began to pour in, adding a distinction to the recipe I couldn't quite name yet. _What's it going to be Edward? What's it going to be? _

**(A/N: So, I LOVED writing this chapter. I really do enjoy writing this story, but I feel like people, with a couple exceptions, aren't really into it. So please, if you're reading this, please let me know if it's interesting enough to continue, or if I should just scrap it all together. If you are still interested, just to let you know, eventually the story will be going back into Bella's view point again, and you will find out what's been going on through her head this whole time. Alright, please review, and we'll see what happens. : ) **


	12. The Wedding

**A/N: ****Twilight Awards**

**Hey Guess what?**

**So I don't know how it happened, or who did it, but someone nominated my story ****Twenty Four Hours**** for 5 different categories in the Twilight Awards. I'm super stoked, I didn't even know what the Twilight Awards were, but hey, it sounds cool. They're still accepting nominations, but I think in the next couple weeks you can vote, so if you don't mind, even if you didn't read it, but you still love me, I would be eternally grateful if you would take a minute and vote for ****Twenty Four Hours****.**

**Here are the 5 categories it made:**

**Category 1: Most Original Plot  
Category 2: Best T-Rated Story  
Category 3: Best Comedy  
Category 4: Best Alternate Universe  
Special One: Best Ending**

**I can't make the link show up without it looking all jumbled, but if you go to my 24HR review page, they left a review, and there's a link there. : )**

**Okay, back to The Storm: **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hey Edward.**

**Edward: Hi. **

**Me: HazelBunny says "Hi." **

**Edward: Who? **

**Me: And Star-Girl62626 guessed my name.**

**Edward: What?!!! **

**Me: Sorry love. **

**Edward: That's it! I quit!**

**Me: You can't quit, you lost! **

**Edward: I never lose! **

**Me: Mmmmmm…. But you did. **

**Edward: (starts seething, then lets out a frustrated cry) AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**Me: (in a patronizing tone) Does someone need to hunt? **

**Edward: (still seething)**

**Me: Edward, I think you're foaming at the mouth. **

**Edward: I… NEVER… LOSE! **

**Me: (blinks) Wow, you take "competitive spirit" to a whole 'nother level. Did you still want to guess?**

**Edward: (spitting out names at almost vampire speed, I struggle to catch them all) Jazlen? Joslin? Jana? Jayla? Janel? Jade? Jewel? Jenna? Jazmin? Jacey? **

**Me: I'm a little frightened to tell you your wrong, but, your sorta wrong. **

**Edward: (pinches the bridge of his nose) Another clue. **

**Me: Edward, you don't have to sacrifice for another date. Someone already guessed. **

**Edward: (struggling to keep his voice calm) Another… clue… **

**Me: It's in the Bible, and when you say it, it sounds just like two letters. **

**Edward: I only asked for one. **

**Me: (smiles) The second was a freebie. **

**Edward: (Thinks through the whole Bible, lightning strikes) Jael! **

**Me: (grins widely) **

**Edward: It's Jael? **

**Me: (nods) **

**Edward: Hmmm… after reading that story, I think I'm starting to understand your intensity. (thinks for a moment, then smiles and shrugs) Well, Jael… it's nice to finally know the name of the woman that tortures me so in her stories. (shakes my hand) Are you ready for our dates??? **

**Me: Are we going to do all three right now? Do we have time for that?**

**Edward: (points to himself) Hellooo… Vampire… **

**Me: (takes his hand) Oh wait, one more thing. (looks at readers with a big, stupid grin on her face, barely able to get out coherent words) I don't own Twilight. (dances off with Edward into the sunset) **

**Readers: (waiting for me to return with torches and pitchforks) **

**This chapter, as promised, is dedicated to Sim, "Star-Girl62626," for guessing my name, and your prize, as also promised, is a cameo in the chapter, and possibly, because I ended up liking your character quite a bit, a reappearance in a future chapter.**

**Chapter 12: The Wedding **

Sunday. My brother was getting married on Sunday. That left us three days to prepare, not that Alice and Esme didn't relish at the challenge. Needless to say, things were a little tense. Esme sent Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I into town with Tanya's father on Friday to invite everyone we knew, and to get things ready at the church. Receptions were always held just behind the little chapel in what was a beautiful landscape that could inspire any artist.

Emmett didn't speak much. He seemed to be lost in another world none that was forbidden to the rest of us. Mostly he walked around with a grandiose beaming smile on his face, and only seemed to come to life when Rosalie came into view.

I couldn't help but laugh at my brother. He was a man in love. He was done for.

The girls spent the three days planning and Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper had to work out the new living situation. Esme wanted to build a new house for the two on our property, but it wasn't an entirely practical plan. So, as much as it pained my father, and myself, Emmett would be moving in with the Hales. Jasper was pleased. He'd have help in his fields, as well as someone to stay behind and look after his father when he would finally decide to leave for war.

Alice took it upon herself to make Rosalie's wedding dress. To everyone's surprise, Bella was a great help in the designing process. She seemed to have an uncanny talent for detail. Her ideas turned Alice's original design from pretty, to gloriously royal. She sacrificed one of her dresses from the chest for the fabric, which I knew pained her greatly, but she hid it well, and was truly excited.

Bella got more into the planning then anyone had expected, and a strange and friendly relationship began to bloom between her and Rose. No one was more surprised than Rosalie herself, but the two were gravitating toward each other like sisters, and we were all drawn in by the lovely chatter that flowed between them, her voice entrancing me like a moth to a light. It was the most any of us had heard her speak.

My mother beamed at the sight of Bella becoming more trusting with our family, especially with Alice. When Bella wasn't conversing with Rose, she could almost always be found at Alice's side, and even stranger, she seemed protective over my sister. Whenever Alice's mood would shift out of her typically chipper self, Bella would automatically wrap and arm around her waist and smile reassuringly at her, and whenever Jasper was around, Bella would hover protectively over Alice like a mama bear with her cub. Alice never seemed put off by this, and I don't think anyone but me caught on, although I don't think anyone else suspected my sister to have feelings for my best friend.

I myself was floored. Even though Bella had been too busy helping out my family with wedding details to talk with me, nor had she been back to work in the fields since either, I felt that this was a start. She was becoming more vulnerable with us. There was still a hesitation, but she seemed to fight past it at every turn, and seeing my family approve of her so readily secretly pleased me. Now that I'd realized I was in love with her, I was thrilled with the prospect that she was fitting in so expertly with them.

Sunday came quickly, and the morning of my house, was a mad house. Rose had stayed over I don't think any of the women slept that night. The four of them were up chattering noisily in Alice's room for hours, and Carlisle, Emmett and I started a fire in the back and spent most the night out there, away from the loud clamor in my house. Jazz would have come, but someone needed to be with his father at night.

We talked and laughed, remembering events from our past, discussing the possibilities of the future, joking about the wedding night, earning a blush from my brother, something I'd never seen in all my life, nor did I expect I'd ever see again.

The next morning, the men were exhausted, but the women seemed completely unaffected by their lack of sleep, and were running around the house like chickens with their heads cut off. Esme and Alice barked orders at us left and right. Rosalie camped out in Alice's room with Bella. Alice insisted Emmett wasn't aloud to see her until the wedding, which was ridiculous since we'd all be riding there on the same cart, but Alice had a remedy to that, of course.

Blindfolds.

Both Emmett and Rosalie were blindfolded and led to Tanya's father's cart when the family stopped to pick us up. I could tell Bella was nervous about going into town, but she didn't say a word about it, obviously not wanting to disappoint Rose.

I had a difficult time keeping my eyes off her the whole ride into town. Alice and she had done a little work on their dresses as well. It had looked even more eloquent than before with the new additions. Alice had somehow curled Bella's waves, (the things women could do to their hair was a mystery to me, then again, so were women in general) and had pulled them back, pinning them up some how, a few cascading around her face.

Alice's and Rose's hair were worn in a similar fashion, but it was Bella that had my attention now. There was a new flush to her cheeks, as if she'd spent some time in the sun recently, despite the fact sun was a rare sight in the winter, and the blue of her dress was pulling out the ivory in her skin, her face, her neck, her wrists.

"You look lovely," I said out loud without thinking while we were still on the cart. All eyes turned to me, but mine were clearly on Bella.

She was about to respond, but Emmett interrupted. "Thanks brother. I'm so glad you noticed."

I was instantly grateful for the interruption, having now realized what I'd said, who I'd said it to, and who'd I said it in front of.

Bella and I both averted our gaze from each other, and I noticed that most weren't looking at me now, still laughing from Emmett's comment, except for Alice and Tanya, both of whom seemed to be scrutinizing me awkwardly. I could almost see the wheels turning in their heads. Tanya looked away, but Alice kept her eyes on me, and I knew I was caught.

We arrived at the church just in time for service, and to Rosalie's horror, Alice made her keep the blindfold on. Emmett didn't mind. He leaned over and whispered to nudge him if he started snoring. I nudged him back shocked, then whispered in his ear, "you know Emmett, one of these days you'll be standing at the pearly gates, and when they don't let you in, and God asks why you two never met, you're going to have to say, 'oh, sorry Lord, I was sleeping that day.'"

Emmett chuckled earning a glare from my mother, which of course he didn't see. So he leaned back and whispered, "Well, at least I'll have you on the other side contending for me."

I smirked. "I'll do my best, but I don't think it works like that."

He laughed at that, and my father coughed sending us a warning that even Emmett could read. We both stilled after that, and went back to paying attention to the preacher, well, at least I did.

When service ended, everyone was invited to stay for the wedding. Weidinhun wasn't an extremely large country. Both our country and Belai were about the same size. Maybe that's why we were always at war. If we had started one with any other country, they most likely would have annihilated us. Within our country were many communities, and besides the capital city, where the palace and the nobles lived, none of them were very large. Most of the people where we lived were farmers and had to travel in town as we did, so when they isles filled, the company had been about the same size as it had been at church that morning.

Just to be funny, I think, Alice made them keep the blind folds on until they were both at the alter. When she finally gave the approval for them to remove the fabric, we all sat in silence and watched in awe as they took each other in.

Rosalie was a stunning bride. She'd always been considered the most beautiful woman in our community, and I was sure every man in the room was sulking at this moment for not being the one standing up there with her, well, almost every man. Many had tried, and all but one had failed: my big, oversized, hulk of a brother, had somehow managed to win the heart of a woman so out of his league it was almost laughable. But now here they were, facing one another, gazing into each other's eyes, and the love that radiated off them filled the room so fully, a security seemed to drop over us, as if this was the beginning of something so beautiful and so sacred, nothing could touch it.

As I watched the couple at the alter, my mind began envisioning a different scene. Bella and I, standing face to face, her in a lovely white dress, her hair falling in long curls over her shoulders, (although I had never seen it down) looking as radiant as ever. I imagined myself pouring out my heart to the woman before me, promising that I would love her forever, truly and passionately. I pictured her looking at me with eyes so warm and so loving, they made me feel safe.

I imagined the preacher pronouncing us man and wife, declaring that Bella belonged to me and I to her, and I closed my eyes and felt my lips twitch upward as I saw myself placing my hands on both her cheeks, and the two of us smiling as I gently leaned in and softly placed a pure and loving kiss on her lips.

As I seemed to surrender to this spontaneous vision of mine, I saw our future. Bella standing on the porch, holding a small and bouncy child in her arms, our child, with her deep, chocolate brown eyes and my auburn hair. I saw myself waving at them and smiling largely as I plowed through the fields that were the very support of my family.

I snapped out of it then, my eyes shooting open in shock. I didn't even dare to turn and look at the girl that was sitting just on the other side of my sister, who I was sandwiched between, as well as my mother.

The dream had gone from sweet and wonderful to terrifying and dreadful. That was not the future I had always seen for myself. In that world I had sacrificed everything I'd ever wanted. I had sacrificed the glory of war, my passion to bring destruction to my enemies, to the very country I hated with every fiber of my being. With everything that was in me I wanted to bring the same pain and death to the disgusting, despicable people who had done the same to mine.

I closed my eyes and took a look at that future, and it was very different indeed. It was darker, colder and fiercer, but it felt more natural. I belonged there, Jasper by my side. It was what we both wanted, but in that world, there was no Bella. There was no creamed face, rosy cheeked baby in her arms. There was no one waiting for me at the door to welcome me in with warmth and love and a kiss. There was no light, only battle and blood and death.

So terrified of that last thought I automatically turned my head to Bella. The relief I felt was overwhelming, almost as if I hadn't expected her to be there, like my vision had truly made her disappear. Her eyes were on Emmett and Rosalie, and there was a strange sadness in her eyes. I looked up to the pair, and then back at Bella. A tear fell down her eye, and she inconspicuously wiped it away. I tried not to think anything of it, most women cried at weddings.

The ceremony ended, and everyone watched the couple with wide eyes as the preacher pronounced them man and wife. There, in that moment, was a feeling so significant it almost blew me away. I had seen it in my own vision, but it was different watching it unfold before my eyes. As Emmett leaned down to kiss Rosalie for the first time as his bride, it hit me; she belonged to him now, and he to her, and for the rest of their lives that was how it would be.

A longing built up inside of me and I turned my eyes back to Bella. To my surprise, she was looking back at me. My eyes widened, but she turned her head quickly back to the alter after being caught. I followed suit, but I couldn't redirect my thoughts. She was looking at me. She was looking at _me_!

I smiled despite myself, and then stood up as the new couple approached us and began exchanging hugs. My dad called Rosalie Mrs. Cullen for the first time, to which she smiled widely in response. She hugged me quickly, and then made her way to my sister and Bella. Emmett came next and hugged me too tight to allow any room for me to breathe. I coughed, but didn't make an effort to push him away. Everything was going to change now. Even with the feeling of loss, I was excited for him. When he released me, I held onto his arms and smiled at him. He returned the gesture and then clapped a hand on my shoulder.

Neither of us could really say anything. As happy as we both were, that loss still loomed in the hair. He took one last look at me, and then moved on, wrapping his massive arms around our tiny sister and lifting her right up into the air. She squealed and then they both laughed.

When he set her down, Alice grabbed Bella's hand and they made their way to the court yard out back. Soon, the sounds of mirth filled the air. A group of people were playing on a variety of stringed and winded instruments. Dancing was sure to ensue, but food always came first. Everyone in the community had made something and placed it all out on a table for everyone to enjoy.

The bride and groom had their own little table, and throughout the lunch people came up to congratulate them. Jasper sat with my family, and I knew it bothered both him and Rose that their father wasn't there. I didn't ask Jasper about how trying to get him to come had blown over, but I knew it wouldn't have been good.

Almost as if in response to that thought, my father reached across the table, grabbed Jasper's hand and said, "Well son, I guess this makes you family now."

"Jasper's always been family," my mother chimed in and then turned her attention back to a friend she'd been conversing with.

Carlisle smiled at Jasper. "Yes, but now it's legit, son." He winked at him and then released his hand. I watched as Jasper's face went from shock, to a grin so wide I thought the sun just might break through the clouds. I smiled at him, and he looked at me. It wasn't like him to appear so vulnerable in front of other people besides me, but I don't think he could fight it.

I smiled at him and said, "I guess that makes us brothers then."

Jasper considered that for a moment, and then, though I hadn't thought it was possible, his grin grew ten times wider, and he began to laugh. He laughed so hard, everyone at the table turned their attention to us, but he didn't notice. He threw his head back and continued laughing so fantastically it became contagious, and soon everyone at the table began to join in.

I was confused, but I laughed along with him anyway. When he started to quiet, and the rest of the table began diverting their attention back to whatever had held it before, Jasper, quiet, but still holding his smile, looked at me. I saw tears forming at the corners of his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He sniffled once, and then, still smiling, placed a hand on my shoulder. He gave me a knowing glance and then went back to his food, not speaking.

Though my father may have known what he was doing, no one would have had more understanding of what Jasper was feeling at that moment than I, I who knew almost everything he suffered.

For the first time since his mom died, Jasper had a family.

I smiled and turned my attention across the table. Alice was sitting across from me next to my father, and Bella was to her side. They both were still staring curiously at Jasper and I, obviously wondering at whatever exchange had taken place. Alice raised an eyebrow at me, but I ignored her and turned my attention to Bella. I smiled at her, feeling a little bold after the laughing high I'd just experienced, and I didn't turn my eyes away from her.

I seemed to have held her trapped for a moment. She didn't return my smile, but there was no disgust or abhorrence as I would had expected. Instead, she still seemed curious. She tilted her head a bit, and I held my stare, feeling the smile plastered on my face.

I ripped a piece of bread from my roll and put it in my mouth, still not taking my eyes off her. I didn't even try to read her expression. I was enjoying this moment.

Finally, she seemed to break away from the trance she was in and turned her attention back to her food. I chuckled quietly and finally tore my gaze away.

Lunch continued on, people chatting animatedly, the newly weds staring longingly into each others eyes, and then, the dancing began.

Woman automatically began grabbing their husbands and dragged them to the dance floor. The single men, the brave ones anyway began going around asking the single girls to dance, the rest sitting at the tables trying to work up the courage. The song was upbeat and lively, and I laughed and clapped as they twirled and jumped around the dancing area. My mother and father were up there as well. Dancing was Esme's second love, her first being her family of course.

I watched as three boys raced towards us. I eyed Alice knowingly, but she didn't catch on, until all three boys stumbled at our table right behind her. Both my sister and Bella jumped, and quickly looked behind them surprised. I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye, his eyes glued to the scene with a terror and fierceness in them that made me chuckle.

All three of the boys were trying to regain their balance and then, leaning in as close as possible to Alice, began all at once to ask her to dance. I saw Bella's eyes widen in surprise, and Alice put a hand over her heart and took a minute to collect herself. It didn't take long. My sister was used to admirers, and she knew how handle them. She turned her head over her shoulder and pointedly looked at Jasper, a smug smile on her face.

She turned her gaze back to her audience, stuck out her hand, and daintily placed it in the hand of the handsomest of the group. He grinned in a dazed stupor for a minute, and then came back to and smiled at his victory. Alice stepped up of the bench, gave one more smirk in Jasper's direction, and then let the boy lead her to the floor. The other two groaned and complained, claiming that by the end of the night, they would have a dance with Alice Cullen.

I could almost feel the heat coming off Jasper as he fumed by my side. One look at his face told me he was furious, but trying desperately not to care. He quickly masked his face with nonchalance when he saw me looking at him.

I laughed and then noticed that one of the boys was still lingering across the table, and he was looking at Bella. "You want to dance?" he asked.

I felt my hands clench into fists at my sides, but calmed a little at the fear written on her face. She didn't want to dance with this bubbling imbecile, and that was enough to calm my nerves.

Jasper was looking over at Alice and her partner on the dance floor, and Bella had turned her attention to me.

I instantly rose to her defense. "I'm sorry William," I knew this kid, "but Bella's promised the first few dances for me."

He eyed me up and down for a minute, and after seeming to decide he was no match for me (his family owned the bakery store. The kid was a skinny twit, who'd never worked hard a day in his life,) shrugged and took off.

Bella glanced at me appreciatively, and then went to take a bite of her apple. I stood up and walked around the table to her side. She paused and then looked over at me. Her eyes glanced down to the hand I was holding out to her, and then back up at me.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"I did just tell the boy you promised me the first few dances."

Her expression turned to one of terror, and I did my best not to laugh at the horror on her face. "I didn't think we'd actually have to... to…"

"Dance?" I finished for her.

She gulped and then nodded.

"Bella, if you don't dance with me now, William will just get more encouraged and he'll double his efforts to get you on that floor, and trust me, that kid has two left feet."

I saw her look out at the dance floor for a minute, debating in her mind.

She turned her attention back to me, another debate seemingly taking place, and then looked back to the hand I was still holding out for her.

"I on the other hand," I began, "happen to be an excellent dancer." I smiled and softened the pride in my tone. "My mother taught me."

She didn't answer right away, and after a long, excruciating moment, where I was beginning to fear I wouldn't be received, Bella caved. She nodded toward me, and then very slowly, and with great hesitation, put her hand in mine.

Everything inside me began to explode. I hadn't expected that. It was the first time I'd been able to touch her since I'd washed her cuts after she'd worked in our fields. It took all my self-control not to run her onto that dance floor, anxious to have her in my arms.

As before, I noted the softness of her skin, and became suddenly self-conscious of the hardness of mine, calloused from the years of labor in my father's fields. Did she find that grotesque? Had she been used to finer things before she'd come here, and had that affected the way she was feeling, our hands entwined?

I couldn't look at her, afraid of finding the answers to my questions, but that last thought had me reeling. What if Bella did come from a world superior to my own? What if she remembered she had money, and horses and carriages? Of course as soon as she remembered something like that, she'd run as fast as she could away from us, screaming the whole time, back to her world of luxuries.

It made sense. The delicacy of her skin, the inability to do something as simple as a house chore, the softness of her speech, it all seemed to point to a life far grander than anything I could ever offer her, even if she couldn't remember it just yet. I tried to swallow my fear as we approached the dance floor. Here in this moment, I determined that I would forget my apprehensions and pretend that Bella was my own.

That thought gave me courage and I turned to face her, a brave smile on my face. She looked nervous, as if I was about to feed her to the lions. I suppressed a chuckle, and placed her hand on my shoulder. I then moved my hand around her waist, and placed it on her back, and grabbed her other hand with my free one.

We both shifted around nervously for a moment, and I had to fight to regain my confidence. Having Bella in my arms was doing a number on equilibrium. It felt so extraordinary having her so close, taking in her scent, listening to her quick and nervous breathing.

"What if I didn't know how to do this?" she asked. "What if I can't?"

"Don't worry," I assured her, my confidence building again as I felt the need to silence her fears, to protect her, arise. "Just follow me."

I tightened my grip on her back and pulled her a bit closer to me. I heard her breath catch in her throat, and felt her hand tighten on my shoulder.

I gave her one last reassuring smile, and then we were off. The music picked up into a faster tempo, and cheers erupted all around us. I held Bella firmly as I twirled us around the dance floor, (which had really only been a section of grass between the church and the pastors house off to the side.) She couldn't rid her face of the nervousness she felt, and she stared down at her feet, trying not to stumble over them.

"Bella!" I called, laughing as the excitement around us continued to build up. "Keep your eyes on my face, and just move with me. Don't worry about your feet."

She didn't respond. I saw her swallow as she locked her eyes with mine. We stumbled a few times, but eventually she started to relax, and as our dancing began to flow more smoothly, she even smiled.

A second song played and we didn't stop. Soon, our twirling and jumping around the dance floor became as effortless as Carlisle's and Esme's. I could tell the exact moment when she had loosed up completely and let herself go to the music and the dancing. As the dancers around us got more animated, so did we, and Bella began to laugh. It was the first time I'd heard it, and it was the most beautiful sound that had ever touched my ears.

I laughed with her, our voices blending together as well as with the melodies of laughter that surrounded us from the present company. Bella started looking around, not missing a beat as she observed the other couples dancing.

I took advantage of this and looked around as well. I saw Alice dancing with a new partner, and then noticed Jasper sitting over at the table still, arms crossed, his eyes never leaving Alice. I felt myself smirk. Maybe his jealousy would be enough to pull him out from behind the wall that kept him from her.

Bella and I turned our attention back to each other at the same time, and both of us began laughing again. When the song ended, the band decided to take a ten minute break, and I took Bella's hand and led her back to the table.

"See," I said over the chatter around us, "you're a natural."

She laughed. "I don't think I've ever had so much fun in all my life." She pulled her hand away from mine as we got closer to the table. I grimaced.

"How can you be so sure?"

She looked at me and I winked, but her expression turned down from the excitement it held. "I don't know. I just, I don't think I did."

"Whenever you try to think of your past, it seems like you get sad."

"Yes." I turned towards her, slowing my pace. She was opening up to me, and this is what I had been waiting for since I'd met her. "Everything's still fuzzy, but whatever's locked there, in the back of my mind, sometimes I feel like I don't want it to escape. I don't know if I'll like what I'll find there."

I rested my hand on her elbow and stopped her. She turned to me and I asked, "Bella, are you happy with us?"

I eyed her hopefully, and she stared so intensely into my eyes I had to fight the urge to reach up and caress her face. She was silent for so long I almost took back my question.

Finally she gave a small smile and said, "Yes. I think I am."

I smiled back at her and we continued our trek to the table. I sat next to Jasper, and Bella sat next to me, and we all quietly stared out into the crowds.

The sound of laughter behind us caused us to turn, and Alice joined the table, two men standing at her sides. She sat down, laughing as if she'd just heard the most unbelievable joke of her life, and without glancing at us, gave the boys her full attention.

I felt Jasper stiffen at my side, as one of the boys leaned in, whispered something in her ear, and she laughed again. I grabbed another roll out of a basket and began picking at it while I watched the amusingly at the scene before me.

Alice playfully grabbed one of the boy's arms and then finally looked at us. "Michael here will be taking over his father's butcher shop soon. Did you know that Edward?"

I laughed, not blind to my sister's games. "No Alice, I hadn't heard. Congratulations Michael."

"Thank you," he beamed at me, enjoying the attention he was receiving from my sister immensely.

"Can you imagine? Lamb and veal every night. My mouth is almost watering at the thought."

I looked up shocked at my sister. I knew exactly what she was doing, but she had just crossed the invisible line between game and offense. Michael's family was wealthy according to the standards of our community, and Jasper would never be able to provide a woman with "lamb and veal" every night, let alone every week.

I saw his reaction before he executed it. He pushed himself angrily from his seat, glared at my sister, and then took off. I didn't look to see where. My eyes were still staring astonished at my sister. She watched Jasper take off, noted the animosity on his face, and suddenly became very uninterested in Michael and his "butcher shop." She shoed the two boys away and then put her chin in her hands, her two elbows resting on the table.

Bella put a hand on my arm and I turned to her. "Let me speak with your sister," she whispered.

I nodded and took off to find Jasper. I found him in front of the church, leaning his back up against the wall, his arms crossed, and his eyes staring out into the little town we saw only once a week.

"Jasper?"

"Nothing," he replied and then left me standing alone.

I sighed and followed after him.

I was about to catch up with him, when the music started again, and before I could even call out to wait, something short and squeaky had jumped into my arms. I looked down to find Sim, the preacher's only daughter, arms wrapped around my neck and a big smile on her face. My parents had always been close with Benjamin and Angela, the preacher and his wife, and so I had seen their daughter Sim, who was now ten, grow up since she had been born.

I smiled down at her, and lifted her up till I had a more firm grip around her waist. "Well look at you," I said. "I think you must have grown a whole inch since last Sunday." She beamed at me. "And did you… I think you did…"

"Did what?" She grinned up at me, her two front teeth missing.

"You've become two shades lovelier."

"I did?" Her surprise sounded genuine, and she beamed, her smile growing even wider.

I laughed. "How's my best girl Sim?"

"Ready to dance!"

"Alright then." I set her down so that she was standing on my toes, placed one hand under her arm by her shoulder, and took her hand with the other. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

I began twirling her around, a bit slower than I had with Bella so I wouldn't send her flying. She laughed with glee as we danced between the other couples, and when the music picked up, I hoisted her up in my arms so we could move around a bit faster.

"Edward?" she called out over the music.

"Yes love?"

"Will you marry me?"

I chuckled and smiled at her. "Aren't their any boys your age you want to marry?"

"Well, Adam Smithson asked me, but I think he smells funny."

"Oh, well I guess hygiene is pretty important."

"Hi-what?"

I laughed again. "Nothing."

"So?"

Her big brown eyes looked up at me expectantly and they reminded me of Bella's. I turned to our table, and she was there, watching me with an amused expression on her face. I smiled at her and then turned back to Sim.

"How about I promise that no matter what, you will always be my best girl?"

She made a show of thinking about it, and then smiled at me. "Okay!"

We both laughed again, and the song changed into a slow one. I put Sim down. "I have to give someone else a turn." She frowned. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Best girl."

She beamed at me, and then took off running toward her father, jumping into his arms. I chuckled one last time and headed over to Bella. I saw William heading in the same direction, so I picked up my pace so that I would beat him to her.

She noticed him to, and smiled gratefully when I arrived, standing to take my hand before I even asked.

We were about to depart to the dance floor, when Jasper appeared into our sight. He was marching quickly and sharply toward us and had a look of such determination on his face, I froze right where I was standing. Alice perked up when she saw him, and looked expectantly and fearfully at him.

He went around to Alice's side of the table and stopped just in front of her. She looked up at him, intimidated by the fierceness in his expression. Then in a voice, rough and demanding, he said, "Dance with me Alice."

It was obvious he wasn't going to take no for an answer, but it was also plain my sister wasn't going to object.

Not taking her eyes off Jasper, she took his hand and let him help her rise from the table and then lead her to the dance floor.

Bella and I both stared after them, her shocked expression matching my own, and I realized then she knew more about whatever Alice had felt for Jasper than I.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, and then took Bella's hand and led her to the dance floor for the second time. She automatically took my hand this time, and placed the other on my shoulder.

"So now you're a pro huh?" I jested.

She laughed at me. "It's getting easier."

I took a chance and pulled her closer to me. I heard her catch her breath, and could even sense her hesitation, but she didn't pull away, so I let the music fill my ears, and began twirling.

She wasn't as carefree this time. Instead she seemed nervous and wouldn't talk to me. I asked her a few questions, but her answers were short and so I finally stopped and just held her while we danced.

I looked over at Jasper and Alice. They didn't seem to be in much better shape then Bella and I, and I made a point to ask him about it later.

When the song ended, Bella pulled away quickly. She curtsied before me and then took off back to our table.

My arms felt emptier than they'd ever had as I watched her walk away from me. I meant to follow her, but before I could, someone else was calling for my attention. I turned around and there was Tanya, a shy smile on her face.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked.

I smiled, trying to hide the disappointment I felt at Bella's departure and nodded. Her grin grew and she took her position.

The song was slow, so we made an effort to chat while we danced.

"The wedding was beautiful," she stated.

"I don't think you'll ever meet two people more in love," I added.

She gave me a half-hearted smile and shrugged. "Yeah." Her answer was faint, I barely heard it. "So, how's Bella doing?"

My heart jumped at the sound of her name. "I think she's starting to fit in a bit better."

"Oh. That's good I guess."

"Yeah," I answered, but peered over Tanya's shoulder looking for Bella.

"And she still doesn't remember who she is?"

I found her chatting with Rosalie. "No. Not at all."

"That's sad. Um, Edward?" I turned my attention back to her. "My father wanted me to invite you to dinner one night this week."

"Just me?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. He likes you."

"Oh, I'm flattered. He's a good man."

"So?"

I thought about it. I thought about my sister's claims that Tanya had had her eye on me for a while, and suddenly being here in her arms became incredibly uncomfortable, but I couldn't refuse her this, especially if her father was involved. The man picked us up and drove us into town every Sunday. It would be rude to refuse.

I smiled and nodded at her. "Sure Tanya."

She smiled back at me. "Wonderful. I'll let him know."

The night ended soon after that, and Tanya's father of course took us all home. Everyone chatted with Rose and Emmett about how wonderful the wedding was. Rosalie conversed animatedly back with our family, but Emmett had that same nervous look on his face he'd had the night before when we'd joked about "the wedding night."

I scoffed at him but he didn't pick it up.

We all got off at our house and waved good bye as Tanya and her family rode away.

There was just enough light for Emmett and Rosalie to make it back to the Hale's home before dark, so good byes were quick.

I gave my brother one last tight hug and then pulled back just enough to face him.

"I love you Em," I said. He smiled at me and hugged me again. When he pulled back, I said just low enough for him to hear, "now go get her." I winked and his face turned ten shades of pink.

I hugged Rosalie, and then we all waved them off.

Jasper came and stood by my side. He'd be staying with us for the next few days, with the assurance that Emmett wouldn't let his field's go to pot.

My mother wiped a tear from her eye, and Carlisle wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back into the house.

Alice and Bella both stood by the front door, eyeing us speculatively, neither of them looking entirely pleased. They both seemed unsure of what to do, or say, so after one last matching look of total confusion, they both disappeared into the house.

"So," I began, Jasper and I the only two left outside. "Today was… interesting."

Jasper looked out at the spot Alice had just disappeared from, and then shook his head. "You have no idea."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Can I just say, I LOVE Jasper, especially in this story. x-aly-x made a good point, you just want to run up and hug him! I'm almost tempted to just turn this story around and make it all about him and Alice, but don't worry I won't, I promise. He and Alice are more meant to parallel one side of what Edward and Bella's relationship could be, and what Edward feels about a relationship with Bella, and Emmett and Rosalie are the other. But I still love him! Thanks for reviewing. : ) **


	13. The Rescue

**Disclaimer:**

**Jasper: So, ummm… I'm not sure exactly what I'm doing here, or who this Capella girl is, but I got a call from Edward who says he's on three dates right now, which doesn't make any sense, but I stopped trying to figure Edward out after day two, and he said I had to say something about how Capella doesn't own Twilight, whatever that means, and he also mentioned if I knew what was good for me I wouldn't read anything involving something called The Storm… So, yeah, Capella doesn't own Twilight, Edward is the strangest vampire I've ever met, and for some reason there's a bunch of teen girls staring at me right now with a look that makes absolutely no sense to me, and they're all feeling kind of, annoyed…? What's with the pitchforks and torches? (**_**see previous disclaimer to explain that**_**) So I'm going to go find Alice and… yeah… okay bye. **

**Chapter 13: The Rescue**

Two days.

That's how long it's been since Bella's spoken to me more than two words at a time.

"_Bella, How are you today?" _

"_Fine."_

"_Bella, would you like to try your hand at working in the fields again?" _

"_No." _

"_Good night Bella." _

"_Mmmhmm." _

"???"

The morning of the third day hit, and normally it would take me almost twenty minutes to pull out of bed and wake myself up, but I could hardly sleep, (I was tossing and turning all night long, my mind wrecked with stress) I was already awake before the sun arose.

I sat on the edge of the bed, my head in my hands, trying, as I had all night, to figure out what I'd done wrong. I thought we'd had some breakthrough at the wedding, but after the slower dance, when I had inadvertently pulled her closer to me and she made that face like I was doing something morbidly wrong, she shut down, and it wasn't just with me. She'd hardly talk to anyone, except Alice. I'd asked my sister about it, but she'd said Bella avoided the subject with her.

I had a head ache, and my body was sore all over. The few precious moments I had slept were plagued with nightmares. It wasn't even so much that she wasn't speaking with me that had me as upset as I'd been, and that made my sleep so sickly miserable, but there was this gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach that she was going to disappear. The pain of this fear raged ramped all throughout my body, coursing through my veins and chilling my blood like the icy breath of a winter's night.

Maybe it was just a silly phobia because she'd drifted from me as significantly as she had warmed to me before, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was going to lose her.

I tightened my fingers in my hair trying to pull myself out of this stupor. I was being ridiculous. Bella would come around again. She already had once. I just had to think of a way to get her attention, to get her to soften towards me.

I finally got up off the bed, (Jasper had woken an hour ago, he was more of a morning person than I could ever hope to be) and walked over to a small mirror that hung above our water basin where Emmett and I shaved. My eyes were bloodshot and the green was darker than usual. I looked sickly pale, and I couldn't find a smile to offer my family when I joined them. I could already hear a stirring in the kitchen, and new breakfast would be ready soon.

I put a hand up on the wall and leaned closer to the mirror till I was staring this form of myself, a man who at the moment looked completely unfamiliar to me, and met him eye to eye.

What was wrong with me? Why did I care so much?

"Because you're in love with her fool," I whispered harshly to the stranger in the mirror.

I waited for him to whisper back. To tell me that was impossible. That there was no way I could be in love. That love was never on my to do list for life. I waited for him to reach out of the mirror, grab me by the shirt and rebuke me until I came to my senses. I waited for him to scorn me for forgetting about my dreams of war; to either conquer victoriously over my enemies, or to go down in a flame of glory, but the sad looking man was silent, his eyes mocking. _"You love her," _they seemed to say. _"Just like Emmett, you're done for." _

Why? Why, why, why do I love her?

I'd known her for just barely two weeks, and she'd hardly looked at me, let alone spoke to me in that time. How could I possibly love her? How could I be drawn to someone so powerfully that only seemed to loath me? But there was something about her, something so familiar, as if I'd known her from somewhere before. Perhaps a dream. I couldn't say.

All I knew was that everything inside me wanted Bella, and _Bella_ didn't want me.

"Come on Edward," I whispered to myself again. "Stop whining and do something about it."

I reached into the basin and cupped some of the cold water into my hands, then splashed it over my face. The coolness of the liquid felt good on my skin, soothing the eyes that lacked for sleep like running water over a burn.

I made my way out to the kitchen, and was taken aback at the scene before me.

Everyone besides myself was already at the table, but all you could hear was the clanking of silverware against the plates.

My mother smiled when she saw me.

"Good morning son," she said. "We would have gotten you sooner but Jasper said you'd had trouble sleeping."

I immediately looked over at Bella, but she was staring down at her plate poking her eggs with her fork.

"You okay son?" my father asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just wasn't feeling to well."

I took my place at the table, and everyone went quiet again. You could feel the tension as thick as smoke, and Carlisle and Esme were looking across the table at each other concernedly.

I knew where the strain was coming from. I wasn't the only one having girl problems.

Jasper couldn't bring himself to talk to Alice since the wedding either. The morning after she came into the room, a large and nervos smile on her face, and when she greeted Jasper, he nodded stiffly at her and the look on his face wasn't unfamiliar. Alice recognized it immediately. It was the same look he always gave when he was guarding himself around her. When he was warning without words that he didn't want anything to do with her.

I watched as her countenance fell as plainly as if the sunny sky had darkened and a storm brew within a matter of seconds.

I asked him about it, and he simply replied asking her to dance had been a mistake. He'd let his emotions get the better of himself and allowed his vision for his future to become askew. I hit him across the jaw so hard after that and told him if he did anything to hurt my sister again I'd dig a hole, bury him in it, and see if it wouldn't grow a Jasper tree.

He didn't fight me back. He knew he deserved it.

Aside from Jasper, Alice had confided in me she'd been a little hurt that Bella had seemed to take two steps back from her as well. Even though she still spoke with Alice more than anyone, she had become more reserved, and their conversation became awkward and too formal for friends. It was in Alice's personality to trust and to think everyone thought well of her, so even though Bella's reservations were aimed at all of our family, Alice took it as a personal hit. With Rose gone, she had no sister to confide her Jasper issues with, nor would Bella share what had been wrong with her.

Jasper didn't easily befriend people, but Bella seemed more uncomfortable around him than even me. Jasper talked about war more than anything, and that subject seemed to make Bella squirm in her seat.

So, though Alice and I had spent some time together in the last few days, the four children at the table were all at odds with each other, and with all the issues we were not dealing with looming in the air around us like a contagious disease you can't see or fight off, the uncomfortable silence screamed on, and my poor parents hadn't a clue as to what to do about it.

If only Emmett were here. He was always good at lightening up moods like this. Nothing bothered Emmett for very long.

Our chores went on in much the same manner. Bella stayed and helped Esme and Alice in the house, and when my sister and Bella were stringing up sheets on a line outside, I became exceedingly distracted from my work, annoying my father greatly.

"Where's your head today Edward?" he barked at me, frustrated enough already at the discord between his children. "Focus." It was strange hearing Carlisle speak when he was even semi-angry. My father was known for his patience and compassion, and we were all were testing it to its limits.

When we finished, Esme had lunch prepared, and towards the end of the meal, Carlisle threw his napkin down and slammed both his hands on the table, eyeing the four of us with an intensity that held our wide eyed gaze imprisoned, and kept it there.

"I don't know what's going on with the four of you, but I'm over it. Darling," and he looked up at my mother, "why don't the two of us go for a walk, and when we come back," he looked back at us who hadn't for a moment taken our eyes off of him, "I expect whatever it is they'll have it sorted."

He gave us one last warning glance, and then rose from the table. He walked over to my mother, took her hand, helped her from the table, and then the two of them walked out the door, and disappeared into the trees toward the ocean.

None of us could move, as if we were frozen in time, nor did either of speak for a long while. I peered around the table, and no one was making effort to make eye contact with anyone else.

Finally, looking out the window, Alice broke the eerie silence. "It looks like it's going to rain. I hope they don't get trapped in it."

She looked back to the table, and then unexpectedly, (although I really should have expected it) Jasper pushed his chair back and retreated into the room we were now sharing. Alice watched him leave, longing obviously painted in her eyes, and then when he finally disappeared through the door, she shook her head, excused herself, and slowly made her way to her own room, leaving Bella and I all alone at the kitchen table.

Although I wasn't sure what to say, I forced myself to look directly at her, and though I expected her to fidget and look around the room, I found her looking back at me.

Her expression was strong and unwavering. Her eyes bore into mine, not in anger, but determined and defensive, as she had been all week. I took it. Anything just to see the chocolate brown orbs I'd been missing for days.

I felt my temper sizzling in the pit of my stomach, but I couldn't make it rise. Her stare made me lose all my resolve. I was weak when she looked at me this way. She was what I wanted most, and yet the last thing I could have.

I moved my gaze to the table. "Bella," I breathed in a whisper, "talk to me." It was a plea. It was a desperate cry from the depths of my soul. I needed to hear her voice. I needed to see her smile. I missed the laugh she'd given so freely and Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. Where was that Bella?

I waited, but I couldn't even hear her breathing. The silence was deafening.

Then, after a long, agonizing moment that really could have only been seconds, Bella spoke.

"I'm sorry."

I looked up at her shocked, and she was no longer looking at me. She was staring off to the side, though I doubted she was looking at anything in particular. Her face looked as pained as I was feeling inside.

"Bella?"

"I just… I can't."

And then she got up from the table, and ran outside.

I sat there dumbfounded for a moment, unable to move, speak, or even think enough to comprehend what had just happened.

I finally looked up just in time to see Bella disappear into the trees in the opposite direction my parents had gone, and immediately after, as Alice had predicted, it began to rain.

I got up from the table and stood just at the front door. The temperature had dropped considerably but I didn't shut the door. The rain was picking up quick, and I was expecting Bella to come back to the house, but I sat there for what could only have been minutes, but felt like hours, and she didn't return.

My parents did on the other hand, and as they were running through the rain toward the house, I took off and darted to the exact spot Bella had gone.

The trees were thick enough to provide some shelter, but not entirely. The wind was picking up and I knew this storm was going to be more than just a little rain.

I heard my father's voice carried by the wind, howling my name. I darted back into the clearing, pointed the woods and called Bella's name. His face was concerned, but he nodded and I ran back into the trees.

"Bella!" I screamed out, but the wind was now blowing towards me, and I knew there was no way she would have heard it.

The rain blew and stung at my face, and I held up an arm to shield it, pushing myself against the tide deeper into the woods. The further in I went, the less the wind blew, but I could hear it above the trees getting harsher and more intense, and heard it howl and scream around me like wolves on the hunt.

I pushed onward, continuously calling out her name.

I was becoming desperate when I saw a piece of her dress snagged on a tree. I ran to it, and just beyond the fabric was a pathway between the trees I knew she would have gone in.

I followed that lead, and the wind picked up again in that area.

"Bella!" I called out at the top of my lungs begging the wind to carry my voice wherever she was at.

The pressure of the wind was at the point now where I had to hold onto the trees for support. The storm was becoming more dangerous by the second and I still hadn't found Bella.

I went deeper still, in the back of my mind trying to pinpoint exactly where I was so I could make my way back. I knew these woods like the back of my hand, but in the dark they always seemed different, as if the trees came alive and moved just to purposely make me lost.

Branches and leaves were blowing all around, and one scraped across my cheek. I ignored the sting or the wondering if I was bleeding or not, and then out of the deep and beyond the trees around me came a scream, different then the wind that rang in my ears and more piercing then the thunder that now boomed over head.

"Bella!" I screamed louder than I had before and ran towards where I heard the cry coming from.

As the wind continued to push at me, trying with all its' might to keep me from the girl I loved, I continued pressing onward, fighting with all my strength, letting nothing keep me from her.

"Bella, I'm coming! I shouted.

"Edward?" she called out, and I didn't miss the panic in her cry.

I finally found her. She was huddled against a tall oak, her hand on one of her ankles. She was wearing the same dress she wore to the wedding, and I saw the tear near her feet.

I pulled myself forward by gripping the trees, and when I finally approached Bella, I fell down to her.

The rain thickened, and everywhere it hit my skin it pierced as if it weren't rain, but more branches whipping at me.

Bella cried out and automatically put her arms over her face, and I lifted myself up enough till I could hover over her. I wrapped one arm around her neck and pressed her closer until her head was buried in my chest. I used my other arm to grip the tree enough to sturdy us. Her fingers clawed around the front of my shirt and I felt her press her head deeper into me.

"Edward!" she cried, and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Are you hurt?!" I tried to yell over the wind.

"My ankle!" she replied. "I think I twisted it!"

I automatically looked down to where she had been holding an ankle, and I couldn't tell if it was her right or her left.

"We have to get out of this rain!" I yelled pulling back enough to look at her face.

She stared back at me, her eyes wide with fear. She then looked back down at her ankle, and I could see the panic written all over her face.

I didn't even ask if she could walk on her foot, my concern was too overwhelming.

Instead, I braced myself, wrapped one arm under her arms, and the other under her knees, then, while leaning against the tree for support, I scooped her up and pulled her as close to me as possible.

She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and buried her face in my chest. I didn't allow myself to become distracted with how amazing it felt to hold her, despite the danger we were in. Bella's life was in jeopardy, and I needed to get her to safety.

I looked around until I figured out which direction the house was, and the wind was now blowing at my back. It'd make the journey home faster, but easier now to fall, so I concentrated on going from tree to tree, leaning my back against each one we approached for support.

I could hear Bella faintly whimpering in my arms, and her distress fed my courage to go on and not just duck as tightly as possible against a tree and cower there till the storm rid out.

A shot of thunder roared above us and I felt Bella cringe into me. I felt the tree we were currently leaned up against rumble, and I looked up just in time to see a branch breaking at its' base, and jump out of the way. This threw off our balance a bit, and I stumbled into another tree harder than I intended. When I straightened up, I looked behind and saw the large branch from the tree on the ground where we'd just been standing. I took a deep breath, turned back around and moved forward.

The thunder continued to growl, and the rain and wind continued to beat at us. It was as if an unstoppable force of nature had its' vengeful hand against us and was doing everything in its power to massacre and put an end to our journey, but I pressed on.

With every bout of thunder, I could feel Bella's breath quicken, and I tried to wrap my arms tighter to assure her I wasn't going to let her go.

"Bella!" I called as the trees began to open and my house came into view.

I saw my father and Jasper waiting at the door, and as soon as they saw me, they both ran towards us. When they approached us, they each wrapped an arm around my back and ushered us back to the house.

Alice and my mother were both waiting inside with blankets in their hands and tears on their faces, but I was too distracted to be concerned with them.

I ran to the couch and laid Bella on it. Then I knelt down and put my hands tightly on either side of her face.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?"

My family didn't make a move to approach us, and I never took my eyes off Bella. Hers too, were looking anxiously up at me.

Neither of us spoke for a moment, but as the fire in the fireplace began drying the rain water off her face, I noticed the tears that were streaming down her face.

I stroked them off with my thumbs, and then without thinking, as a compassionate nature that finally felt similar to my father's took over, I leaned down and kissed her cheeks just under her eyes.

I pulled back just enough to see her face, but remained close enough to feel her cool breath blowing on my face.

"We're safe," I whispered, and then I stroked her forehead, pushing hair back from her face. "We're safe," I repeated.

She stared up for me another moment and then whispered, "my ankle."

I immediately shot up and looked for my father. I found all my family, including Jasper, staring at me incredulously, but I ignored their confused expressions. "Carlisle, she twisted her ankle." He nodded at me and I turned my attention back to Bella.

While Carlisle attended to her injury, Bella kept her eyes on me as I continued caressing her face.

She seemed to keep trying to say something, but each time would bite back her words, until finally she said, "you came for me."

I didn't say anything, so she continued.

"You risked your life for me. I thought I was done, but you braved the storm, and you came for me." Her voice was just over a whisper, almost breathless, and sounded shocked and in awe.

"Of course I did." I gave her a small smile, but I couldn't ignore my worry enough to make it any wider.

I kept checking back to Carlisle who was now wrapping a cloth around her ankle, and then back to Bella who wasn't turning away her eyes, which was completely fine with me.

Finally Carlisle finished, and he and my mother made me go to my room and change out of my wet clothes.

I hurried but when I came back out, they had taken Bella to Alice's room and said she was going to remain in there for the night. It took all my self-control not to run in after her. I wanted to be by her side all night long, to make sure she was going to be okay, but I knew it wasn't appropriate and I knew my parents would never allow it.

I skipped dinner that night and went to bed early, exhausted from the day as well as from the night before, and anxious for it to be morning so I could see Bella again. Despite my worries, it didn't take long for me to succumb to slumber.

Sometime later Carlisle was shaking me awake. It was still dark outside and Jasper was asleep next to me so I knew it was night. I heard Alice crying in the living room, and Esme was calling for my father. I shot awake at that.

"What is it?" I asked loudly, causing Jasper to stir.

"Bella."

I grabbed my father's arm. "Tell me now." I felt the weight of a thousand oceans crush me as every terrible scenario passed through my mind.

"She has a fever, it's bad, but she's fighting us all. Edward… she's calling for you."

I felt the tears stinging at my eyes as his words repeated in my head.

"_She has a fever… it's bad… she's calling for you." _

I pushed my blankets off, quickly threw on my clothes, and then followed my father out into the living room where Bella was waiting, face red, eyes squeezed tight, sweat dripping down her skin and soaking through her night dress, twisting violently where she lay, calling my name.


	14. The Fever

**Disclaimer: **

**Capella: (Returns from her "3 dates" with Edward, still a little dazed and swooned, and looks out at all her readers, who appear to be snarling while holding torches and pitch forks, which pulls her out of her stupor.) Whoa? What happened?**

**Edward: (reads their minds) They're mad about the dates.**

**Capella: Awww... I see. (Tries to use a soothing, dazzling voice like Edward, which doesn't even come close) Come on my loves, don't be mad. The dates were so fast, I barely had time to enjoy them all as thoroughly as I'd have liked. **

**Edward: (Cast a menacing and surprised glare at Capella) **

**Capella: Don't look at me like that. (points to him) Vampire, remember? Anyway, if you all kill me now, I won't be able to finish the story, and then where would you all be? Besides, I'm sure you're all going to forgive me after you read this chapter, well, if you're not too peeved at the end. **

**Edward: Why do you say that? **

**Capella: You'll see, I think you're going to like it too. **

**Edward: Really? (ponders) **

**Capella: (smoothes back her hair.) By the way, did Jasper give you my message?**

**Readers: (start to giggle, of course, everyone loves Jasper) **

**Capella: (smirks) I'll have to bring him into my disclaimers more often. **

**Edward: (looks jealous, voice is bitter) Why?**

**Capella: (notices Edward's jealous tone) You really are starting to like me, aren't you?**

**Edward: (crosses arm and kicks at the floor) No. **

**Capella: (laughs) Sure, sure. I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 14: The Fever **

The fever got worse before it got better. It was hours before morning, but no one in the house could sleep. Jasper was leaning up against the wall near the fire place, his arms crossed, his eyes moving back and forth between me, Alice and then nothing in particular. Alice was kneeling to the side of the couch by Bella's head, either stroking her hair, talking to her in a soothing voice, or praying for her recovery. Esme paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, not taking her eyes off of Bella, and whenever Bella cried out or groaned, Esme would stop, take a step forward and reach out to the girl, then go back to pacing.

Carlisle was scurrying around the house, getting different herbs, cool cloths, or whatever he thought might help Bella. He gave each remedy to me and instructed me on what to do. Bella hadn't let anyone else near her besides Alice and I. When Carlisle had tried to put a cool wet cloth to her head, she screamed out, and then frantically searched for me. So I sat on the couch by her side and continued moistening her forehead and keeping her as cool as possible.

That was the only time she had looked at us. Her eyes remained closed, but her mouth and her movements were exceptionally active. She twitched back and forth and groaned all night as if she were stuck in some nightmare she couldn't escape. I tried to whisper words that would free her, that would lead her back to me, but she didn't seem to hear. She was trapped somewhere I couldn't rescue her, a storm I couldn't pick her up and carry her away from.

She would talk too. Most of the things she said sounded like gibberish, but every once in a while she'd say something coherent that have everyone in my family looking at each other, confused and slightly panicked expressions on our faces.

She mumbled often about a golden prison, begging not to send her back to it. She cried out for her mother at one point in the night and tears strung down her face. Once she said something about an ugly-beautiful pond, and a smile spread across her face for just a moment, and then she was crying again. She only spoke out one name, and when she did, I could feel her whole body tense next to me.

Jacob.

And then she cried out about the golden prison again, and I continued stroking her face with the cloth and with my free hand, whispering in her ear that I was there and I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

My mind was so full of thoughts that I felt at any moment it might explode. First and foremost it was filled with worry. Would Bella be okay? Would she come out of this fever, and unscathed? Every time I looked to my father, questioning him with my eyes, he would just shrug and shake his head. I wanted to strangle him, I needed more information than that, so I distracted myself to keep from a violent outburst.

I thought over the things she said, wondering if they weren't clues to her past. She'd always seemed afraid of her life before she came here, even if she hadn't a clue as to what it was. The things she cried out in her fever were so specific, it couldn't have just been a dream.

My other thought was, who was Jacob? Was he a friend or foe? She did tense when she said his name. Was he the black shadow that hid her past in the back of her conscience, but wouldn't let her entirely forget the fear? Or was he a friend that she subconsciously missed? Had he been her lover?

The thought made me cringe. I hadn't once wondered before if Bella had a husband where she came from, and now it was a thought that plagued my mind. It fought to take over no matter how hard I tried to press it back. If she belonged to another man, she could never belong to me, and I would lose her before I even had the chance to fight for her. It sickened me, and I felt nauseous all over.

The sounds of the storm still raged on outside, and though most the night I blocked them out, every once in a while its deafening roar broke through my barriers, intensifying the pain and fear I was already feeling.

Bella.

I looked down at her face and traced a finger down her cheek.

_Who are you?_ I silently questioned.

"Edward."

My eyes widened. I felt my heart jump in my chest. She was speaking my name.

"Edward," she cried again, and her closed eyes seemed to be searching for me.

"I'm here Bella," I assured her, my hands fluttering around anxiously, not sure what to do. I settled with resting one on her hair above her forehead.

"Edward," she cried again, and made a whimpering sound that broke my heart in two.

I felt the tears stinging at my eyes as I once again reassured her I was here, not sure if she could hear me or not.

I looked back to my father who was bringing me a freshly cool cloth and put it in my hand. He saw my pleading glance, and looked away. He didn't have the answers I wanted. He didn't have any answers at all.

I closed my eyes shut tight for a moment, and tried to push every fear aside, but they continued to eat at me like moths do to garments after a time.

I opened my eyes again and looked back to her face. Alice had disappeared but I didn't look around for her. I placed the cloth to her forehead then took my other hand and placed it in one of hers.

I leaned down till my lips were at her ear. "Bella," I whispered, "you must hold on. You must come back to me. Please." I paused for a moment, and then leaned in closer so that no one in my family would hear what I had to say next. The words were only for Bella.

"I love you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The majority of the winter crops are ruined, and the ground where the spring seeds were sown look as if a pack of wild bore ran through it."

Those were the first words spoken after hours of silence.

"We'll have to replant," my father continued, though we all knew we didn't have the money for new seeds. "We'll find a way," he said as if he had heard my thoughts out loud. "Jasper, Alice, Esme, come help me salvage what we can."

He didn't ask for me, but I'm sure he knew I wouldn't have gone even if he did. It was light now, and Bella was still unconscious, although the fever was slightly breaking, and she had become less restless.

I took a moment to look at the weary eyes of my family who had stayed up through the night with me. I saw the pity and concern in their eyes, and I didn't doubt they all knew now that I was in love with the mystery girl.

I could feel sleep pulling at my eye lids, there hadn't been much in the last two days, but my determination was much stronger at the moment then that need. Sometime in the night I had promised Bella I wasn't going to leave her side, that I was waiting for her and I would be here when she came back to us, and I wasn't about to break that oath.

I did however stand up to stretch out my muscles. I hadn't gotten up off the couch once in hours and my body was feeling stiff. I took a moment to look out the window towards our fields, and I saw what my father had meant.

The storm had gotten worse after I'd brought Bella in, and we hadn't had any warning to take the normal precautions for protecting our crops. It really did look as if it had been trampled by wild boars. I sighed. My father put on a brave face, but I knew this was killing him. He worked harder than anyone I'd ever known to support his family. We'd never had much, but we'd always had a home, and now the very source of that provision was lying in ruins before his very eyes.

Normally, I knew, my pessimistic attitude, so very different from my father's, would be angry and bitter and complaining at how terrible this whole ordeal was, but I'd already had so much worry on my mind for the girl I'd watched over through the night, there just wasn't room for anymore.

I tore my eyes from my family working to gather any food and seed that could be salvaged, and sat back down next to Bella.

She looked more peaceful than she had all night, and I smiled slightly. She was still warm, but her fever was no where near as bad as it had been. Carlisle promised this was a good sign, and that she would surely recover, although he'd seen fevers like this before, and it was likely she was going to be very weak, and not just for the present, but she may lose much of the fire and strength she possessed for the rest of her life. This had saddened me more than anything, and I was determined to make sure that this prophecy would never come true of the woman I loved.

I stroked her hair, her face, as I had often through the night. It felt so good to touch her skin, whether heated like a furnace or not. I didn't know if she'd ever give me the chance to be this close to her again.

"Hmmmm." She was mumbling again.

I watched her intently, hoping for more clues to her past.

She mumbled incoherently for a while, and then very quietly said, "golden prison."

I leaned closer so I could hear better.

"Don't make me go back." She moaned once and then said again, "don't make me go back."

Tears were now streaming down her face. She had a moment of restlessness, and then calmed down until she became still as the dead.

I felt my heart panic, and I instinctively leaned my cheek just over her mouth to feel for her breathing. I breathed a sigh of relief as I found it. It warmed against my skin.

I sat back up straight, not taking my gaze off Bella, when suddenly, very slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

I couldn't speak. My whole body froze, and I seemed to forget how each part worked.

She looked right at me, and didn't flinch away as if I were exactly what she had expected to see.

I waited for the reproach, for her to beat me back, or yell at me to go away, but it never came. Instead, she just stared, and I studied those eyes trying desperately to read what her voice was not saying.

She finally let out a very quiet groan and then reached her arm up and placed it over her eyes.

"Bella," I finally said, my words finding themselves. My stiffened body released from its rigid form, and I hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't pull away. "How do you feel?"

She responded as if it were the most natural thing in the world to speak with me, as if I'd always been a trusted confidant.

"Like I've been thrown off a cliff and landed into a pack of ravenous dogs."

I cringed at the confession of her pain, but then I had to laugh. It was just so good to hear her voice.

She removed her arm, lifting it just slightly to her forehead so that her eyes were finally revealed to me, and she gave me a sly smile.

I let my laughing fit calm and I smiled back at her, moving my hand from her shoulder and ran my fingers down a lock of her hair. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Her eyes smiled at me as well, and I knew she meant it.

My mirth halted as I felt the fear of the night creep back up on me. I took one of her hands and she didn't pull it away, only stared at me, her expression unfathomable. How I longed to know exactly what was going on through her mind. Did she mind my touch? Did she wish me gone, but was too tired to fight me?

"I almost thought I'd lost you there."

She didn't respond to that, but let me continue to hold her hand.

We sat like that for a while, not taking our eyes off the other, and then the door open, and in walked a sullen Alice.

"It's bad Edward, really bad. Father's not admitting to it, but you can see the fear in his eyes. We have to start over, and sell what we have, although it's not quite ripe enough for market, and why are you looking at me with that silly grin on your face? Oh my word!" She ran to me then, guessing at the only thing that could have caused me to smile in such circumstances.

She put a hand over her mouth, and shook her head as if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Bella smiled at Alice, and my sister let out a small cry as the tears began to fall down her face. She fell to her knees next to the couch, and put a hand to Bella's face. Bella reached up and put a hand on the back of Alice's head, and then Alice leaned her head down on Bella's chest.

Bella wrapped her arms around my sister and let her cry out all her tears, while I cringed internally at the loss of her hand. When she surfaced, there was a big smile on her face, but the tears still lingered on her cheeks.

"You're okay," she barely choked out. "You're really okay."

"I think that's a fair assessment," Bella replied, still smiling at my sister. "Why don't you call the good doctor so he can confirm our suspicions."

Alice laughed again, and then got up to fetch my father. The door opened and my parents shuffled in, stopping at Bella's side. My mother instantly reached down to wrap her arms around the girl, and surprisingly, Bella let her. I saw my mother's face beaming. She'd been longing to do that since the girl had first come to our home.

"Where's Jasper," I asked, and both my sister and I looked over to the front door.

"He ran back to his house to check on his crop," my father answered. "He didn't say so, but I'm sure he's going to string Emmett up by his toes if they look anything like ours." He turned to Bella. "So, how's the patient?"

"What happened?" Bella asked him.

"You had a fever. I assume from being trapped in the storm. That's your second one in two weeks." I saw Bella cringe. "How's the ankle feeling?"

"Fine actually. It doesn't hurt at all."

"Hmm, it must not have been a very bad sprain then. And how's your head?"

"Like being trapped inside a small room that echoes of thunder."

I automatically pushed my hand to her head as if that could take away the pain. She flicked her eyes over to me, but my father pulled back her attention.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "Water would be nice though."

Bella fell in and out of sleep throughout the rest of the day, too tired and weak to get off the couch. My father needed my help outside, and I reluctantly left her side. She was awake at that moment, and I saw her stare at me all the way out. I stopped at the door and shared one last look with her, wishing I could at least leave behind a part of me to stay in this room at her side. I sighed and then finally exited.

The crops were as bad as they had said, but my father was still optimistic that we would be fine. "We all go through seasons like this," he had said while I was searching for seeds that had been torn up to the grounds surface. "We all get tested, and it's times like these where our true character shows. It's in trials that you find out the stuff you're made of."

His voice was comforting, as it had always been, and I let his words sweep over me like a soft blanket, even though they weren't exactly joyful ones.

We worked into the night, and when it was too dark to see anything, I ran back into the house, anxious to see Bella again, although by now I was dead on my feet.

My mother softly approached me and put a bowl of soup in my hands.

"She hasn't had any appetite," she whispered in my ear. "See if you can get her to get this down."

My mother gave me a knowing smile and put a hand on my shoulder before retreating to the kitchen where my father was searching for food. I heard Alice shuffling around in her room.

I went softly to Bella. She was awake, and she looked from me to the bowl in my hand questioningly.

"May I?" I asked, nodding to the couch.

She eyed me for a moment, and then nodded.

I sat slowly, careful not to jostle her, and put a hand on her forehead. "You're feeling much cooler."

She nodded at me. "My head doesn't hurt so much anymore." Her words came out somewhat breathless, as if she had just run to the ocean and back. I tried to hide the concern from my face, and smiled.

"I've brought you soup."

She looked back to the bowl and gave it the same grimace she gave potatoes. I had to stifle a chuckle.

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"I just… don't think… I can eat."

Again, the breathlessness. I took a deep breath, aiming to sooth my nerves. She sounded as frail as thin glass.

"Come on Bella. You need to. We have to get you strong again." Thankfully my tone didn't betray the urgency I felt inside.

She stared into my eyes, but it wasn't that same fierce look that she usually gave, the one that seemed to see right through me and make me turn away, feeling ashamed of something I couldn't name.

This look was softer, vulnerable, and finally she nodded and motioned for me to help her sit up.

I adjusted the pillows behind her, and carefully put a hand behind her back and another on her arm as I repositioned her so that she could eat. I didn't fail to notice the way the touch seemed to burn through my skin.

I picked the bowl back up, and filled the spoon with its contents. I smiled at her and she grimaced back.

I held the spoon just before her lips. She smelled the substance before she finally opened her mouth and allowed me to place it over her tongue. She closed her lips around the utensil and then swallowed. I grinned victoriously and removed the spoon, placed it back into the bowl, and prepared it for her next bite.

She slowly took two more, never taking her eyes off me, before she began to speak. "I heard you, you know."

"What?" I placed another bite into her mouth, and then paused so she could speak.

"When I was sick with the fever. I don't think I heard everything, my mind was full of terrifying visions." I saw her shudder. "But I heard you none the less. Every once in a while, when it got so dark I was sure I was lost forever, I would hear your voice, and it seemed to pull me out of my prison." I thought back to her mumblings. _Golden Prison._ That didn't sound dark.

She continued, and I sat frozen listening, unable to believe my ears. "I thought I was drowning and burning and being torn apart all at the same time. I didn't know where I was or what was happening to me. I only knew I was barred from the real world, but your voice, it always broke through, and as much as I wanted to succumb and let whatever force was out for my life just have me and have it all over and done with, as exhausted as I was, I kept fighting. I kept trying to find my way back to your voice, knowing if I kept pressing, I would hear it again."

She leaned in forward, and I found myself meeting her half way. "I knew you were there, by my side. I couldn't see you, but I felt you there. And I heard you, and it was enough to bring me back.

"It was like when I was lost in the woods, the storm threatening to send me away forever, and there you were and the sight of your face brought so much hope, and I knew I was going to be okay. It was that same feeling when I heard your voice."

She paused then, and I had to put the soup on the table because I was sure I was going to drop it. "Why are you telling me all this?"

She stared at me long and hard. I held my breath as her words ran over through my head, as well as waited for whatever she was going to say next. What did this all mean? What was she feeling for me? All the tiredness I had felt a moment ago fled my body, and I wasn't sure where it went, but I was positive that whatever words Bella would say next were going to shoot straight through my soul like an arrow sharp and true flies through the air.

"Because," she began, "I'm tired of wrestling with whoever I was. I don't know that girl anymore, and I don't want her to come back. I want to be here, with you, with your family." She reached out and grabbed my hand, and her other reached up and lay carefully against my cheek.

She leaned forward more, and I did as well, though I hadn't realized it, until both our foreheads were leaning against each other, both our eyes closed. I could hear her breath, still ragged as if she were expelling a great deal of energy, but my adrenaline was running too fast to be concerned. I didn't think if my parents were watching us at the moment. I completely forgot that I needed sleep as much as I'd of needed food if I hadn't eaten in days, and I forgot the soup that was sitting on the table, cooling too much to taste good anymore, and that Bella needed to eat it.

All I knew at that moment was Bella and I, her hand in mine, her forehead on mine, her breath mixing with mine. The elation I felt was bursting from my skin, threatening to explode at any time. I was a moment away from what I'd wanted most of all, and what I'd thought I'd never have. I was nervous, and afraid, and thrilled and desperate with longing for this girl all at the same time.

"Edward," she whispered, and how good it felt to hear my name on her tongue. Everything around me was made of magic. Her, her voice, her face, her hands, the air, the world silenced around us, so that all I could hear was her deep and shaky breaths. It was all magic.

I reached up with my free hand to caress her face, and she leaned in to the touch.

I felt my lips pull up into a smile. Was there ever a more beautiful moment in all of history? Did anyone ever hold the whole world between their hands the way I did now?

No, no I'm sure no one ever shared a moment like this one. How could they? It was too powerful. It wasn't made of the stuff of this world. It was made of magic and dreams and wonder and all things good.

I could feel it coming as sure as I knew the sun would rise in the morning. Perhaps it wasn't right to kiss her in my parent's house, with said parents not too far away, who may very well be watching me right now, but I was too entranced to check. I leaned forward and heard her breath catch in her throat the way it had when I had pulled her to me before we danced.

I paused, barely an inch away from her lips, relishing in this moment, taking it all in, memorizing the way everything felt around me. I'd never kissed a girl before. I'd never cared to until I'd met Bella, and here we were, just moments away from this monumental event.

She leaned closer this time, and we were almost there, when the door burst open, and both of us pulled quickly away at the same time.

We looked over to where the interruption had come from as I cursed in my head. Everything from that moment, all the magic I'd felt, was gone. Torn from me by my brother, my cursed brother who was standing in the door way like the grim reaper of dreams and… crying?

"Emmett?" My mother called coming from out of the kitchen. I felt my face redden when I saw her, as it finally dawned on me the reality of my parents having almost witnessed my first kiss, and right under their own roof. "Emmett, what's wrong? Where's Rosalie?"

His eyes were red and swollen, and his body was trembling. I stood up then, concern completely making me forget about everything that had just almost happened.

"It's Mister Hale," he stammered. "Rosalie's dad… He's dead, and Jasper's… Jasper… Oh Edward."

He looked at me with eyes so pale and frightened, and I felt all the color drop from my face.

_Jasper. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Well, I definitely hadn't planned on writing **_**that.**_** I've been trying to plan out the next few chapters in my head for the last couple days. I know where this story is going, but I'm going to be putting this in Bella's POV soon, and there's a few things that I want to happen, and trying to figure out what order to put them in, and how much to reveal before we go back to Bella has been more than difficult, and I'm not sure if writing that little bit of romance is going to ruin it, make it more complicated, or help it, but I gave up planning and just started writing, and that's what came out. Surprising isn't it? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, because I thought of you the whole time I was writing it, wondering, what will they think? Will it satisfy? I'm sure they're all going to squeal now that I've **_**finally**_** put something remotely romantic between Edward and Bella in this story. Aww well, I hope you all enjoyed none the less. **

**On a side note, I've been reading the Inkheart Trilogy, and I must say, I'm loving it, even though it is kind of a depressing series, and the woman does not completely satisfy in the romance department. Everything just sort of happens, and you're left wondering, wait, how did they get here? But, you do fall in love with her characters, especially Mo and Meggie. I'm on the third book, and am ready for some closure. **

**MyDarkAngel710- I'm so glad you're back! I missed you and your girls from 24 Hrs. I look forward to our conversations, and why haven't you all made accounts yet so I can PM you girls??? Hmmmm????**

**Maddy: Who doesn't like a guy named Bob? That name's awesome. ;) And thank you for thinking Jasper's cool in my story. He's become my favorite character. **

**x-aly-x: Go Jazzettes!) **


	15. The Confessions

**(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to x-aly-x who is my Co-Pro-Jasper-Jazzette! This chapter's got a lot of Jaspery goodness in it and I hope you'll enjoy. And for those of you who don't share our passion for the blond, southern, pain streaked vamp, don't worry, I've got some Edward/Bella in here for ya too! ; ) **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Want to hear something cool? **

**Edward: Sure. **

**Me: LittleCoward called us a "Dynamic Duo." **

**Edward: Really? **

**Me: Yeah. I didn't realize we were cool enough to actually get such a great title. **

**Edward: What I want to know is who calls themselves Little Coward?**

**Me: Uh, hello, it's your fault? **

**Edward: How is that my fault? **

**Me: You did call Bella a Little Coward, and it was very endearing. **

**Edward: Oh, I guess I did didn't I? Well then I take it back, LittleCoward is a great name.**

**Me: I always liked it. Oh, by the way Ed, every one's been asking me about our dates. **

**Edward: Hey, just because I took you on three wonderful dates does **_**not**_** mean you get to start calling me **_**Ed**_**! (shudders)**

**Me: Oh, they were **_**wonderful**_** huh? **

**Edward: Well, you know… (grins)**

**Me: I told you, you took me through them so fast I barely knew what was going on. **

**Edward: Are you serious? Because I was there for every second of each one and I thought they were pretty dang good lady. **

**Me: Uh, may I remind you again, (points to Edward) vampire. **

**Edward: (starts to say something, but is stumped) I'm stumped. **

**Me: So am I, I was hoping for some romance. **

**Edward: Well, we did kiss. (smirks)**

**Me: (screams) WE DID! **

**Edward: I'm hurt. **

**Me: WE KISSED AND I MISSED IT???? DARN YOU EDWARD CULLEN! **

**Edward: (laughs) Darn you??? **

**Me: Yeah, I don't cuss, you know that. **

**Edward: (laughs again) I know, it's just, you don't sound so scary when you shout "darn you" at me. **

**Me: Well, look at my face then. **

**Edward: (looks at my face, shudders) Oh, okay, now I see. **

**Me: Well, kiss me again. **

**Edward: What? Why? **

**Me: Because I missed it you stupid fast dating vampire! **

**Edward: Mmmm… Sorry, magic's gone. **

**Me: (exasperated) GGGGRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!**

**Edward: Hee hee, was that a growl? **

**Me: No, that was an I am SO going to ruin your life in this story! **

**Edward: (looks terrified) Oh no, you wouldn't?**

**Me: Wana bet? **

**Edward: Capella?... Capella??? **

**Me: Dynamic Duo my eye! It's soon to be the Dynamic Uno! (with a devious grin on my face) I don't own Twilight. **

**Edward: (sheepish) Capella? **

**Chapter 15: The Confessions **

It was growing dark, but my Father, Emmett and I raced to the Hale's as fast as we could. I could feel my heart racing and growing more and more anxious by the second. I hadn't waited for Emmett to tell me what was wrong with Jasper. I saw that look on his face, and I didn't wait for an invitation to leave. Truthfully, I wasn't sure how Jasper would react to his father's death. Though he normally would try to appear indifferent towards his father, despite his confession that he hated him, I knew this would affect Jasper more than he would ever have led me to believe. Jasper wanted his father back since the day he _decided_ to stop living: His first death.

I arrived before Emmett and my father, and I was out of breath. I froze on the doorstep for a moment trying to catch it again, when I heard a crash coming from the inside of the house. Without knocking, I opened the door and froze in place as I took in the sight around me.

The house was trashed. The furniture was tossed over, anything that had once hung on the walls was now on the floor, clothes and blankets were spread out and glass was broken and shattered in different places. It looked as if the storm that had attacked us yesterday had originated from in here.

I heard another crash coming from Jasper's room, and then I heard him let out a scream that sounded more like a battle cry, followed by a loud thud, and something that sounded like wood seemed to break in pieces.

Emmett and my father were suddenly standing by my side. They both looked around and I saw the surprise on my father's face match my own. Emmett didn't seem as shocked as the two of us, but still a little bewildered.

Rose came out of her room then, and as soon as she saw us she ran into Emmett's arms. There were tears streaming down her face and I found more fear than I'd ever thought I'd ever see on Rosalie's face.

Jasper came out of his room then. He stopped when he saw us. His face looked pale, and his eyes were wide and blood shot. I couldn't find a trace of my friend in his features. He seemed to have been replaced by a wild man, a burning man. He gave us a hard glare, and then turned and ran into his father's room, slamming the door behind him.

"Emmett," Rosalie timidly called out, fear in her voice, and without a moment's hesitation I took off after Jasper.

I opened the door and slowly entered, shutting it behind me so that no one would follow me in. I looked around. This room hadn't yet been touched by Jasper's fury. I found him kneeling by his father's bed, staring over the man's face.

I felt cold all over and shuttered. I'd never seen a dead person before. The whole room seemed to chill ten degrees lower as this thought entered my mind.

Jasper's back was toward me so I couldn't read the expression on his face, but his body was so still he didn't even seem to be breathing.

I didn't say anything, instead took a deep breath and then proceeded to slowly take steps toward Jasper.

When I was standing at his side, I waited a moment to see how he would react to me. When he didn't, I slowly knelt down beside him. When on my knees I turned my head towards my friend.

He was staring wide eyed at his father, his lips pressed together in hard line and his hands clenched into fists on the bed.

I just stared, waiting, for what I wasn't sure, but I waited. For a long time Jasper didn't move. I could hear Rosalie crying in the other room, and Emmett was comforting her. I also heard feet and things being shuffled around and I guessed that my father was cleaning up the wreckage.

When my knees got uncomfortable on the hard wood floor, I went and grabbed two small chairs in the room. I put one behind Jasper first, and he let me guide him into it, but he didn't speak, nor did he take his eyes off his father. I then sat in mine, and went back to waiting.

We sat like that for what felt like an hour at least, and the only sounds left in the house were what I was now sure was my family cleaning. Rosalie stopped crying eventually and more feet started shuffling around, so I figured my brother and his wife took to helping my father.

Jasper suddenly took in a deep and shaky breath as if it had been the most difficult thing in the world to do. I looked over at him, and my eyes grew wide as he reached out a hand and put it to his father's head. He held it there for a moment, and I watched as his eyes and cheeks started to turn red, and a few silent tears began to pour down his face.

Jasper ran his hand back into his father's ashen hair, and then repeated the movement a couple times. He finally retracted his hand, clasped it with his other one, and then held the formed fist under his chin as he rested his elbows against the bed.

I finally, and very slowly, reached out my hand and cautiously placed it on his shoulder. As soon as I did, the sobs began to come more restlessly. His back and shoulders began to shake as he choked on his cries, and when the crying started to subdue, his whole body began to tremble.

For the first time in the last hour, Jasper took his eyes off his father, and buried his face in the blankets. He reached out one hand and gripped tightly to his father's shirt like he was trying to keep him from departing into the next world.

The sobbing came again, and I moved my hand to his back and held it firmly their desperately hoping it would comfort him somehow, even if it was just a little.

The noise in the house stopped, and I quickly wondered how my family was reacting to Jasper's cries. I don't think anyone had ever heard it apart from me. The mask Jasper wore was hard and seemingly impenetrable, and now it was shattered, his most vulnerable face displayed for all the world to see. I'd never seen a man more broken.

After another long while, Jasper sat up and wiped his face with his long sleeve. He looked back to his father's face and took a deep breath, then closed his eyes and shook his head. I moved my hand to his shoulder and held it there, and he finally turned and looked at me.

His eyes were pleading, screaming at me silent questions I couldn't hear. Maybe he wanted answers. Maybe he wanted hope. I had no idea what to offer him. He cleared his throat and then shrugged his shoulder out from under my hand. He put his hands back under his chin, his elbows back on the bed, and returned to watching his father.

"Rosalie found him."

I jumped at Jasper's words, not having expected to hear his voice at all, but he ignored my surprise and continued, his voice much more composed then I would have expected.

"I heard her scream all the way from outside."

I heard Rosalie beginning to cry again, and my brother quietly comforting her. Jasper was unmoved. He just continued talking, never taking his eyes off his father as if they were the only two in the house, and I wasn't sure if he was at that moment telling me this story, or his father.

"Emmett and I both ran inside, and there she was, crouched against the wall, unable to tear her gaze away from him. He'd always captivated her attention, even when he couldn't see us anymore. She never stopped loving him, not even a little bit."

I could hear the disbelief in his voice, but I knew, even though he'd never admitted it, Jasper loved him too.

"Emmett grabbed Rosalie, and I just stood there. I didn't need to check to see. I just… stood there."

He paused then, and took another deep breath, this time more smooth then the last. He reached out again and brushed his fingers against his father's cheek.

"He used to play with us you know. That was before you really knew him, when we lived at the palace."

He brought his hand back and closed his eyes, quiet for a moment and I thought he might be remembering back to that time. When Jasper's mother was alive, they lived at the palace. It was before I knew him. What a different life that must have been. I wondered if he missed it.

"Back then," Jasper continued, "I thought the world of him. He was invincible, unstoppable, immortal." He let out an incredulous laugh. "How naïve we are as children. But how much I'd rather be back there, completely ignorant of the world, than here, where reality lies at our doors taking away everything we hold most dear."

He brushed his father's head again, and I realized it was this was the most affectionate I'd ever seen him with his father. How different was my relationship with Carlisle. I found myself more grateful for that bond right then than I'd ever been in my entire life.

I looked at Jasper's face, and he was staring at his father with a mixture of the hate I'd come to recognize from him over the years, and a love I'd never seen in him before.

"When Rose and I were kids, my father ran the king's stables." I knew this, but I let him continue without saying so. "Every Sunday the king would let him ride one of the horses. He'd always wanted me to go with him, but I was so enamored with palace life, I wanted it so much, I was embarrassed." His face was still as vulnerable as ever, and I could see shame there.

"I didn't want people knowing my father was the stable boy, a servant. I used to run around with the prince, and pretend I was his cousin, not his companion.

"Every Sunday my father asked me to go riding with him, and every Sunday, I said no. Every… Sunday… But he never stopped asking. Not once.

"When my mother died, and my father started following after…" he cringed and squeezed his eyes shut tight. It was the way he'd always described his father's mental deterioration: just as if he was following after his mother, just very slowly. "I regretted more than anything else in my life that I never went riding with him, that I was ashamed of him.

"I wanted to apologize so many times, and so many times I wanted to tell him that if I could I'd take it all back I would, but I was so ashamed I couldn't, and then he started slowing down, like time was trying to freeze him, and I became angry, adding on to the reasons why I couldn't tell him how much I'd give anything, _anything_, just to go back to those stables, get behind him on a horse, and ride with him around this land I love so much."

Another tear fell down Jasper's cheek, and his face tensed, turning red again. When his features relaxed, his expression turned so sad and painful, I could feel my own tears forming. He'd never told me this story before, and the agony it caused him was written on that face as plain as day.

When he started speaking again, there were more tears on his face, and his voice began to choke as he cried, desperately trying to get his confession out.

"I never told him. When I finally felt ready, he couldn't see me any more. He couldn't hear me anymore. He just… stopped… He died a long time ago Edward. His heart just finally decided to catch up, and I never got the chance to tell him… to tell him…"

He was unable to say anything after that. Instead he started to weep more violently than he had since I'd joined him. He grasped his father's shirt again, and then stood up and buried his head in his father's chest.

"I'm sorry!" He choked out. "I'm so sorry!"

He cried into his father's chest until there were no tears left to shed, and then he laid his head down on the bed and closed his eyes.

His breath still came out in gasps as he recovered from his sobbing, and when they started to smooth and deepen, I knew he was asleep.

I went and got my brother, and he carried Jasper into his room and laid him down on his bed. I took off his shoes and Rosalie covered him with a blanket. Even in his sleep his face looked so torn, so troubled, and I still had no idea what to do for him.

I helped my family finish cleaning the house, even Jasper's room got picked up, and he slept all the way through it. Then Emmett took Rosalie to bed and my father and I went back to Mr. Hale's room.

My father shook his head. "It's a terrible thing, to lose your father so young, and these kids have lost theirs twice already."

I took a good look at the man lying on the bed. I never really knew him. I'd hardly even seen him. The Hale's came to our house much more than we ever came to theirs. I noticed for the first time though since Jasper and I had sat in this room that he looked peaceful, as if he was finally where he wanted to be; with the woman he loved.

My father put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. "You did a good job with Jasper tonight Edward."

I shook my head incredulously. "That's not true. I didn't say anything. I couldn't think of anything to say. I don't know how to help him."

"There was nothing you could say son. He just needed you there. I've treated a lot of people Edward, and seen many families watch their loved ones lose their life, and in those times all they really want is to have someone by their side, to not be alone. Jasper cares a great deal for you, more than anyone I think, and it's not an easy task to accompany those who are grieving tremendously. You were very brave, and you were exactly what he needed; a friend."

He smiled at me and then went to the bed and pulled a sheet over Mr. Hale's body, covering all the way up to his face until there was nothing left to see but a white lump. When he returned I grabbed my father's arm and pulled him to me, wrapping my arms around him.

He in return wrapped his arms around me and held me tight there in that little room. I closed my eyes and breathed in my father's scent, committing it to memory. There was so much I wanted to say to him just then, but I knew he knew what I was feeling. So I just said, "I love you."

I looked up at him and he smiled. "I love you too son."

He draped an arm over my shoulder and led me out of the room.

We borrowed a lantern and walked back to the house together. He'd promised Emmett we'd be back in the morning.

We didn't talk much on the way back. My feet were as heavy as lead. How long had it been since I'd really slept now? Two days? Three? My father had to half carry me back.

When we returned, Esme and Alice were waiting up for us. Carlisle filled them in and I went over to check on Bella. She looked like she was asleep, but as I started to retreat to my room she called out my name.

"Edward?" Her voice was soft and quiet. No one noticed she was speaking but me.

My mother was crying while Carlisle comforted her, and Alice stole over to the window, looking up at the moon, presumably thinking of Jasper.

"Yes?" I responded.

"What happened?"

"Jasper's father died."

"Is he okay?" Her concern appeared genuine.

I smiled at her and knelt down to her side. "I don't know," I spoke so softly it was almost a whisper. I closed my eyes and saw Jasper's face, so pained. "I'm going back tomorrow."

She reached up and touched my cheek. I opened my eyes and stared down at her.

"Would you like me to go with you?" she asked.

"Sure," I answered without thinking. I didn't want her to see Mr. Hale, or even a distraught Jasper for that matter, but the thought of her with me fed me a courage that made tomorrow seem a little more possible.

"You look exhausted," she commented tracing under my eyelids with her finger.

"I am." I smiled.

"Go to sleep then."

"Mmm'kay." I felt my eyes start to close before I even got up.

"Good night Edward," came her sweet voice breaking through the darkness.

I mumbled something back that was supposed to be good night, but may have come out as something else entirely.

I felt Alice's dainty hands on my arms as she led me back to my room. She didn't say anything, but I could hear her sobbing a bit, though I was too tired to ask what was wrong.

She guided me down to my bed, but I more or less let myself fall so that I plopped on the mattress, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I woke up, there was a chill in my room. I saw outside that the sky was layered thick with clouds, a true winter's day, and it looked very likely that it was going to rain again soon. The clouds made it impossible to tell what time it was, but as the memories from last night started flooding in, I shot out of bed, wondering why no one had woken me, and got dressed super quickly.

I ran out into the living room, and found Bella and Esme alone on the couch, mugs in their hands, whispering quietly.

The both looked up at me when they heard me enter. Bella smiled, and my mother looked at me compassionately.

"Where's father?" I asked.

"He and Alice left already for the Hales," my mother answered.

"Why didn't they wake me?" I answered, harsher than I meant to.

I saw Bella look at my mother anxiously, but she was unmoved, used to my tempers by now.

"Your father said you've hardly slept at all in the last few days, and he wanted you to have as much strength as possible. You're going to need it for today."

"Why's that?"

Esme looked down at her mug, and I saw steaming rising out of it. She looked back up at me and there was a new sadness in her eyes.

"They're building Mr. Hale's coffin, and they have to dig the grave."

I cringed. Of course.

"I should go," I said, putting on my shoes that I was holding in my hands.

"Eat first," demanded my mother. "I'm going to head over as well."

"Could I come too?" asked Bella, capturing my attention.

"I don't know," answered my mother, earning another cringe from me. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Like I desperately want to get off this couch and feel the outside again."

My mother laughed at that. "Very well. Uh, Edward," she looked over at me, a mischievous gleam in her eye. "You need to eat, and I need to get to Rosalie. Why don't you do that, and then you and Bella could walk over together?"

Bella looked over at me, an innocent look in her eye. "That wouldn't be a problem would it?"

I had to control my smirk. "No, not at all."

"Well, that's settled then." My mother gave me one last conspiratorial look, grabbed a coat, and then exited the house.

I'm ashamed to say I wasn't thinking about Jasper right then. My thoughts were screaming, _I'm alone with Bella!_

I couldn't move. My feet were frozen in place. Bella looked at me, and then around the room awkwardly, tapping her fingers on her mug.

"I should eat," I finally stammered.

"Yeah," she chuckled awkwardly and then looked down at her hands, suddenly finding them very interesting.

I sat down at the table where a plate of vegetables and bread were waiting for me. Bella remained in my eye line.

_Say something! _I screamed at myself in my mind.

I took a bite of a carrot. The crunching sounded louder than a carrot normally should.

I swallowed, and begged myself to speak.

"So..." we both said at the same time, and then laughed nervously.

I shoved a piece of bread in my mouth and chewed vigorously.

She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

She looked like she was about to say something, and then put the mug to her lips and took a long, slow drink.

I thought about last night, about our "almost kiss." I wondered if she wanted to try again, but everything around us was so awkward at the moment, I figured it probably needed to wait just a little bit longer.

I finished my lunch in record time.

"Ready?" I asked, jumping to my feet.

She smiled and nodded.

I grabbed a coat for her and met her at the door. She reached out her hand to take it, but instead I slipped it over her arm, and then helped her into the rest of it.

She smiled back at me, seeming to relax a little.

"Shall we?" I asked.

I held out my arm and she took it.

It was chilly outside, but it felt somehow warmer with her standing there next to me.

"Esme thinks it might snow this year," she said, and I felt lighter at the sound of her voice.

"Really? Carlisle hasn't said anything about that, but Esme and Alice are better at predicting the weather."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm."

More awkward silence.

_Oh just tell her you love her already! _I spat at myself internally.

_Right, and send her running and screaming back to the life she says she doesn't want anymore, _I argued… with myself.

_Yes well, this thing with Jasper's dad is going to be all consuming for who knows how long. If you don't tell her now, you may lose courage when you get another chance, if you get another chance. _

_I have time. I'll tell her eventually. _

_You don't know that you have time! She might remember Edward! She might remember a life that would entice her away from you. It's now or never. _

"Edward?" Bella's voice interrupted me out of my silent internal debate. "Are you okay? You're face looks a little tortured."

I looked down at her, stopping us in our tracks. "Na... mmm… I'm fine, I'm fine." I gave her a reassuring smile, which probably looked as awkward as it felt, and then pulled us forward again.

_Idiot. _

I could feel my palms turning sweaty, and my breath starting to choke up. Why was I feeling so nervous? I hadn't even decided to tell her yet.

_Well why shouldn't you? _The voice in my head began to argue again. _You already know she's fond of you. She did tell you herself, and you weren't the only one going in for that kiss. _

I had a point there.

_All you're doing by holding back is proving that you're a big coward. Coward! Coward! Coward! _

"Okay, goodness! Just stop talking already!"

"Edward?"

Oh no, did I say that out loud?

"I wasn't talking," Bella whimpered timidly.

Yes. I most definitely said that out loud.

"No Bella!" I said quickly, trying to amend my outburst. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Who were you talking to then?" She was looking at me confused.

"I was talking to myself. I mean… not like I talk to myself all the time, I was just… arguing with myself… of that doesn't sound any better… I was debating… no… I was…"

"Edward?"

"I love you!"

Whoa. There it was. I said it, out loud. I hadn't meant to. I panicked. I told Bella I loved her.

We both stopped then. She stared up at me, wide eyed, maybe horrified, I couldn't really tell. After all, I did just spring it on her like that. Well, it was out there, and you can't take words back, so I just let the rest out of the bag.

"I know it sounds crazy, we've only known each other for a couple of weeks, but I can't help it. I'm so drawn to you. Your face, your smile, the way you look at things like you're taking everything in for the first time."

I could visibly see her eyes growing wider, but now I couldn't stop myself.

"Bella, I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. Sometimes I feel as if I'm going to explode, and I know that it would cause me physical pain to be separated from you now. I love you.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, and I want you to be my side forever.

"I want it all. I want to stand next to you at that alter in the church and promise myself to you forever, to be able to call you mine, to know that you belong to me. I want to see you waiting for me on the porch with our child in your arms while I plow through that field, making a life for us.

"I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want. Bella, I love you."

Tears were beginning to stream down her face, which I took in my hands and wiped them away with my thumbs.

We stayed like that for a moment. I wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her right then, but I needed her answer. She had mine, and I wouldn't move without her approval.

She was silent for a long time, but I didn't let go of her face, nor did I take my eyes of hers. "Edward," she whispered, her eyes still on mine. "I love you."

I smiled, it was all I needed.

I leaned in, my heart pounding at the thought of what I was about to do.

Then over Bella's shoulder I saw someone running toward us. I pulled back and for a second noted the surprise in Bella's eyes.

It was a man I didn't know, and there was hostility in his eyes, and a knife in his hand.

I threw Bella to the side and she fell to the floor.

She looked up just in time to see the man fly at me.

"Edward!" she screamed.

I was able to dodge the knife, but not the man. We both knocked to the ground, and my hand instantly went up to my opponents. He was gripping the knife, and I held tight to his wrist keeping his arm stretched out to the side. He was strong as he tried to maneuver the knife back to me, but I'd had plenty of wrestling matches with Emmett to know how to hold my own against the strong.

I heard Bella screaming in the background but I tried to block it out so I wouldn't lose my concentration.

He spun me around so that now he was on top of me, gaining the advantage. I had to use both my hands now to hold up the knife.

From the corner of my eye I saw Bella running at us.

"Bella, no!" I shouted, but she didn't stop.

She slammed her body into my attacker sending them both flying to the side.

He grunted, disoriented for a couple seconds, but then looked down to a frightened Bella who was cowering on the ground, eyes up on the man who was staring down at her, rage in his expression.

I quickly got up, but he was already coming at her with the knife. I leapt as hard as I could, even though I knew I wasn't going to make it in time. I could feel my heart shatter before the knife was even going to pierce her skin.

The world silenced as I was flying through the air, my eyes on the man trying to take the life out of my beloved, knowing in the back of my mind I was going to be too late.

All these thoughts running through my head made it feel like this whole scenario was spanning over an eternity, though it was only seconds, and when I landed, the man was no longer there and Bella was suddenly under me.

She let out a loud piercing scream, her arms cradled over her face, her hands outstretched. I looked her over quickly but I couldn't find any blood. She turned her eyes to me and I could see the surprise on her face to find me there, but I couldn't find any pain.

I quickly turned my head searching around us, and I found the man on the ground, his own knife in his chest, but what's more, there was another man, the one responsible for our attacker's death.

He was tall and muscular, built even bigger than Emmett. His hair was dark, though there seemed to be darkness all around him. He was looking down at his kill, and then turned his attention to us. I instinctively put my arms around Bella, shielding her with my body, and I felt a chill go through mine as the stranger looked at me with such dark and intense eyes, I thought they might see right through me.

He looked at Bella first and then to me.

"Get her out of here," he demanded, his voice deep and brusque, and I imagined it was the stuff nightmares were made out of, even if he had just saved our lives.

I turned to Bella, and she didn't look as concerned as I felt. She almost looked at the man in recognition.

"Go!" he demanded again, and I got up then quickly helped Bella to her feet.

She kept her eyes on the stranger for the first few steps and then turned her attention forward. I looked back then, and he was already gone, the dead man with him. I shook my head as if trying to shake myself awake from a dream, and then held Bella's hand as we ran towards the Hale's.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We worked the whole day. We had the coffin built, the grave dug, and Mr. Hale buried before nightfall.

I had told everyone what had happened to Bella and I in the woods, and even though it had us all a bit panicked, Esme more than anyone, it seemed to encourage us to work faster.

Jasper was more composed than he had been the night before, but he didn't talk to anyone all day. Carlisle officiated the funeral, and our family was the only one in attendance. Mr. Hale didn't really have any friends or family besides his children.

When we finished, we sat around the living room and began discussing the attack and what it meant.

Carlisle assumed it was just a typical robber. The number of thieves rose in the winter. Storms were so bad then, and many families lost their crops and livestock. Carlisle had told us once that hunger could drive a man to do anything.

Jasper on the other hand had a different theory, which he didn't share till later that evening when my parents and Emmett and Rosalie went to bed. We were staying at the Hale's, mainly because Esme didn't feel safe going through the woods in the dark after today. They were sleeping in Mr. Hale's bed, and Jasper had given Alice and Bella his room while we would sleep out in the living room.

Jasper and I were still up, and he spoke to me for the first time.

"I don't think that was a common thief Edward," he said staring into the fire, a burning in his eyes.

I was irritated, still shaken up at seeing Bella there under that despicable human beings knife, but I tried to keep my voice controlled, remembering what Jasper had been through in the last couple days.

"People have been saying things, the people I get my war information from, and they say Belai's been sending spies to Weidinhun."

I spat when he said Belai. I already hated those disgusting creatures, but the thought of one hurting Bella only fueled my anger more. I pictured myself with a sword in my hand, on the battlefield, slaying each and every last one of them. It was a day dream I'd almost forgotten since I'd met her.

He continued. "They say a couple have already been caught and sent to the palace for torturing and questioning."

"Spies? In our country? That's impossible. There hasn't even been a hint of war in forever."

"That wasn't until Belai's princess disappeared." His voice was chilling as if he were telling me a ghost story.

"What?"

"It's all over town. I hear whispers among the guard. The princess that was on her way to marry Prince Jacob never made it."

"But that's impossible. I saw a poster announcing their wedding on Sunday after Emmett's and Rose's wedding."

"The soldiers I keep in contact with say it's a ruse. They say she never made it to Weidinhun, and the king of Belai's been sending spies in to look for her, and if he doesn't find her that he's going to march his entire army on our country."

I stared at my friend bewildered. "But that can't be true, it doesn't make any sense."

"Well, true or not, Weidinhun is preparing for war, and I'm going to join them."

I was about to open my mouth to say something, but my sister beat me to it.

"No!" she cried out, appearing from outside Jasper's door. She looked over to the room my parents were in, and when she didn't hear any stirring, she turned back to Jasper, who was looking at her with an unfathomable expression on his face. "You can't," she whispered, and I could see the defiance on her face.

Bella appeared behind her and turned her eyes to me, something like guilt displayed on her face. She turned her eyes to the floor.

"You can't go Jasper," my sister continued. "I won't let you."

I'd expected Jasper to glare at her, but instead his face softened. It was a look I hadn't seen all day.

He took a step toward my sister, but she stepped back.

"I'm going Alice," he claimed, his voice soft but determined.

When my sister replied, she was whispering, but you could still hear the ferocity in her words. "Yeah? And what if you die Jasper? What if we never see you again?"

"Then that's how it's going to be!" I could detect the defiance in his voice now, his tone rising to match my sister's. I stared at him shocked, even though it was an answer I would have once given myself.

"And what? You think no one cares if you never come back?"

"It doesn't matter if I do or not. I'm not needed here anymore."

"Of course you're needed!" Her voice was more indignant than ever and she took a few demanding steps towards him. "How can you say that?"

They were now standing face to face.

Jasper was the next to speak, and his indignation was still rising to match Alice's. "My father's dead Alice. I only stayed as long as I did because of him and my sister. But he's dead." Alice flinched. "He was the _only_ reason."

I could see Alice shrinking, her resolve melting. "They needed me, and now they don't. Rose has Emmett, everyone's happy. I have no more reason to stay."

"I need you." Her voice was barely a whisper, her eyes fell down to the floor and she held her hands together over the front of her dress, waiting for him to reply.

I saw Jasper's face soften again. He tried to fight to hold onto that anger, but it was a lost battle. You could see it in his face plain as day. Jasper still loved my sister, and he was breaking her heart, and he knew it.

He put his hand under her chin and brought her face up to meet his own. "I have to go Alice. It's the only right way for me."

I could see her lips quiver for a moment, but then she summoned up that same protective mask I had seen Jasper wear so often and she jerked her chin out from under his hand.

"Fine then!" she said louder than she had been speaking before. Her anger was throwing her caution to the wind and I wondered if my parents had woken. If they did they weren't coming out. "I take it back. I don't need you. I don't want you. I never wanted you, and I hope you die out on that battle field so that I never have to see your stupid face again. Good bye and good riddance Jasper Hale."

She stuck her chin up in the air and then turned around and marched back toward Jasper's room.

I watched Jasper. His hand was still in the air where he'd held her face. His eyes looked pained as if something great had been torn from him, but then I saw an anger take over until finally he threw his hands down and shouted, "Blast it woman!"

Alice turned around shocked, and before she had time to comprehend what was going on, Jasper had thrown himself toward her in three powerful steps, wrapped one arm around her back and took the back of her head with his other hand and brought her to him as tightly as humanly possible.

My jaw dropped to the floor as I watched my best friend kiss my sister with so much passion I thought the room was going to burst into flames. **(a/n: yey! everyone cheer for jasper!)**

Part of me wanted to run outside and hurl the vegetables I'd eaten that afternoon. It was bad enough watching my older brother in an intimate moment with Rosalie, but my baby sister? This was a whole different level of nausea.

On the other hand, I knew that this moment was so right. Those two were meant for each other, and it'd taken them so long to get to this point.

Goodness gracious, they were still going.

I finally turned my head and settled on Bella. She was looking at the couple with a sad smile on her face. She slowly walked over to me and sat down on the couch. I tried to reach out to her but she pulled away. I stared at her confused, but looked back over to Jasper when his voice interrupted my thoughts.

He now had Alice wrapped in his arms and had his head buried in her dark, wavy hair. They held onto each other like they never wanted to let go, which I'm sure wasn't far from the truth.

"I'm sorry Alice. I have to go."

"No," she cried again, her voice more despondent than angry this time.

"Alice look," he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back slightly so he could look her in the eyes, but she didn't let go of him. "I believe what they say. This country is going to war, and that means that it's not going to be safe anymore. I need to make it safe again, for you." He leaned down and kissed her again, than drew back and held her gaze once more.

"I promise Alice, Alice my love, I swear to you that I _will_ come back to you. Nothing could make me break that promise."

"But you don't know," she whimpered.

"Yes I do know. I know that I love you, that I've always loved you, and that for the first time in a long time I feel like I'm breathing again. I need more of this, so I swear on my love for you that I will survive and I will come back to you."

He reached down and kissed her again. She responded eagerly, pushing herself up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jasper pulled away first and tore himself from Alice quickly as if to make sure he could actually do it, and then disappeared to his room. Alice watched him retreat and didn't take her eyes off his door until he appeared again.

All our eyes widened as we saw the pack strapped to his shoulder.

"Jasper?" I called out.

He came to me first and put a hand on my shoulder. "Edward, you must join me soon." I looked over and saw Bella's eyes widen. "Talk to your parents. I know you're not eighteen, but this war is coming, with or without your next birthday. We need you."

He pulled me into a hug then and said over my shoulder, "thank you for being there last night. I wouldn't have made it without you."

He then pulled back and moved back to Alice without giving me a chance to respond.

He pulled her to him and kissed her again. When he pulled away she was gripping his shirt. "Please Jasper, please don't go."

He kissed her one last time, quickly and then pried her hands off his shirt. "I promise Alice. Don't forget that. I love you."

And then Jasper walked out the door.

We all stared after him for a moment and then my sister's sobbing broke through grasping all our attention. We turned back to Alice who was now crumpled into a heap sobbing recklessly on the floor.

I was too stunned to respond but my parents entered the room then and my mother instantly scooped Alice up into her arms and held her while she cried.

My father shared a knowing look with me and I knew they'd heard everything.

Emmett and Rosalie came out next, not as aware as my parents had been.

When I told them Jasper had left, Rosalie started screaming and ran for the door, but Emmett caught her and held her back. He gripped her tight while she fell into him and cried into her husband's chest.

Bella sat on the couch, that same sad, guilty look on her face, and I stood in the center of it all, unsure of what to do with all the mourning around me. This whole day had suddenly become exhaustingly overwhelming, and I felt completely and utterly helpless.

We stayed in that room for the next hour while Rosalie and Alice cried out all their tears, and when everything had calmed down, Bella finally stood up off the couch and stared at all of us, though I was the only one who noticed her.

"This is my fault," she said, and then suddenly all eyes were on the girl who had swept in from the ocean and stolen our hearts.

"Bella, honey," my mother said softly, still holding Alice, "this is no one's fault."

Bella waved a hand silencing my mother.

"No, this is my fault, and I can stop it."

"What do you mean Bella?" my father asked, his eyes curious.

Bella looked at each of us, much like she had that first night when she'd woken up after being washed up from the storm, and then finally settled on me, her face so sullen I could feel my heart beginning to thud in anticipation of whatever she was about to say.

She didn't turn her eyes from me, and I wanted desperately to run to her and hold her in my arms.

She took a deep breath and said, still looking at me, "There's something I have to tell you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Dun, duh duuuunnnnnn! **

**Wow, SO MUCH in this chapter! **

**I know it was a lot, Jasper mourning his father, Edward's confession to Bella, Edward's attack, Jasper's confession to Alice, Jasper leaving for war, and then Bella's cliff hanger! I know, I know, but would you mind telling me what you thought, and what was your favorite part? I put so much emotion in this chapter, and that's my favorite thing to write so I'd love to know what you all thought. And I'm sorry most of it was so depressing, so I tried to add some comedy with Edward's internal debate. I hope that helped lighten the mood a bit. **

**x-aly-x: Was this not a great chapter for the Jazettes? How great is Jasper Hale? I love when he gets all demanding like that. **_**"Blast it woman!"**_

**dazzledbyedward63/issabell*edward93/vampirates63: Of course I miss you all you silly girls, as well as MyDarkAngel710. You girls are my biggest cheerleaders, not to mention, you make me laugh all the time!**

**Next chapter: We are going back into Bella's POV, and we're going to find out what's been going on with her, and who that strange man that saved her life was… although, you guys are all so smart you've probably already figured it out. ; )**


	16. The Truth

**(A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. I had a plan for how I was going to write part three, but decided I really didn't like it and that it was going to take too long to move on, so it took some time to think up a new strategy, but I have, and I'm super excited. Plus, deciding how the Cullen's were going to react to Bella's "news" was also a bit difficult, but I have it, and I hope you all enjoy!**

***Note* I changed a couple character's appearances from the original book to fit the story, namely Jacob and Carlisle, but it's nothing major. I just thought the handsome prince should have blue eyes, and that the Cullen children should look like their parents, so Carlisle now has dark hair. That's about it, except none of them have gold eyes anymore… sorry folks. ; ) **

***Note # 2* We are now switching back to Bella's POV.)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: (writing on a piece of paper) **

**Edward: You know I can read your mind right? **

**Me: (hands Edward the paper)**

**Edward: (He reads the paper even though he already knows what it says) **_**I'm not talking to you, out loud or in my mind. **_**So, you're still mad huh? **

**Me: (writes, hands Edward the paper)**

**Edward: Awww, come on Capella, this is ridiculous. **

**Me: (crosses arms, turns head away) **

**Edward: (groans, mutters something that sounds like **_**immature**_** or possibly **_**I found the cure**_** but neither you nor Capella can understand him, because only vampires can understand vampire speed muttering, he then reads the paper) **_**Little Coward says to tell you, "**__**The 'dynamic uno' is a fantastic writer Edward, don't make her mad. You could very easily regret it by the next chapter!"**_** Oh, her again. You know I think that girl's interfering in our lives a little more than necessary. **

**Me: (writes another note and hands it to Edward)**

**Edward: (reads note) **_**We don't have a life. You don't care about me at all! **_**Well, it's hard to have kind feelings towards you when you could easily make me regret making you mad simply by controlling my life in these stories of yours, where you absolutely TORTURE me. **

**Me: (writes) **

**Edward: (reads) **_**Gail Carson Levine says you have to torture your characters as much as possible to keep your readers interested. **_**Who is Gail? **

**Me: (shrugs at his asinine ignorance, then writes) **

**Edward: (ignores the shrug and reads my mind instead of the note, sarcastic:) Oh, sorry I didn't know she was a published authoress. **

**Me: (snorts, then thinks) **_**I intend to follow her advice. **_

**Edward: (tries to act brave, but he's trembling like a frightened kitten on the inside) Don't you think it's time we get past all this and you write a happy little fluff number for Bella and I? **

**Me: (makes a loud huff noise, then covers mouth when I realize I've slipped in my silent treatment) **

**Edward: Okay, bad suggestion, sorry, I know you're a little sensitive on the Bella subject, but if it makes you feel better, I'll admit I get a little sensitive when you mention the Robpire I made you in the 24 Hour disclaimers. **

**Me: (sniffles) Really? **

**Edward: (smiles) Really really. **

**Me: Awwww, Edward, that's so sweet! (throws arms around Edward's neck) **

**Edward: Am I forgiven? **

**Me: Sure. **

**Edward: No more torture?**

**Me: Not a chance. (smirks) I don't own Twilight. **

**Part III: The Princess**

**Chapter 16- The Truth**

Six pairs of eyes were now staring inquisitively at me. I couldn't bring myself to look at Edward. I looked at everyone in the room except him, hoping to find something to give me the courage I needed to tell them the truth that would destroy the happiness I'd found in the seventeen days I'd spent with this family, well, at least part of those seventeen days. It had taken me a while to get there, but now that I'd discovered this… this incomprehensible joy, I didn't want to lose it. I had fought it for so long, but now that I'd surrendered, what I was about to do was going to kill me. If I didn't give it up, Jasper was going to die, and if war came to Weidinhun, the six pairs of eyes that questioned me now might just close in an eternal slumber, brought on by a blade with my country's name on it.

***Flashback***

Consciousness was slowly seeping in, but had I been asleep? My query was interrupted by a throbbing pounding in my head that hit like a large stone falling to the earth from the sky. I wanted to scream, but no sound made its way out.

A new pain residing in my chest stole my attention away from the ache in my head. Had my bones collapsed in? I was sure of it. Perhaps there was now a hole in my chest right over my heart, and someone was pouring liquid fire in. There was a burning in my chest, but only there. Everything else was cold.

My throat was dry and itchy, and I wanted desperately to reach down my throat and scratch it, but my hands held firm to my sides. My whole body seemed to be involuntarily still. I tried to scream out for someone to pour some honey down my tongue to relieve the pain in my throat, but again, no sound came out.

The memories of the storm came flooding in then, intensifying the head ache. I saw Seth as the beam came crashing into him and he disappeared from my sight. What had happened next? I was screaming for him, but after that, nothing.

Was I in Hell? I had to be dead. That was the only thing that explained it. I was in too much pain to be in Heaven, but didn't the stories of Hell insist on an unquenchable fire? It was much too cold for that. My body was ice. Perhaps I was cold and couldn't move because I was frozen in a giant glacier, like the one's I'd scene when my father and I traveled north on a ship the winter I was eight. It was the only time I'd left my country. Except… I left it again, hadn't I?

Where was I going?

A face appeared in my mind then. Blue eyes, russet hair, beautiful skin… Oh! Jacob. I was going to marry Jacob.

Every pain in my body doubled a hundred fold as I thought the name that had haunted my dreams since the night I'd found what a monster he was.

I felt my mouth open then and over the silent, screaming protests my body was making, I heard a faint groan escape my lips.

A loud thundering clap screamed in my ears then, and then something began stampeding toward me. Was my glacier about to be attacked by a herd of horses?

I wanted to open my eyes, but I knew the glacier wouldn't have allowed that. I was frozen solid.

"_Bella? Bella dear, can you hear me?"_

I internally cringed. Why were the horses talking? Horses didn't talk, and if they did, I couldn't imagine that their voices would have been so beautiful, so soothing.

Something warm touched my forehead pushing back the cold that raged there. A different kind of chill swept through me then.

"_Hmmm…"_ came the sweet voice again, and this time it broke through the darkness.

My eyes shot open and I instantly realized I was not trapped in a glacier, nor was I surrounded by a stampeding herd of horses.

I took in the scene around me. Five pairs of strange and unfamiliar eyes, some green and some brown, looked down at me. I tried to push myself back as a strange and terrifying fear came over me. I didn't recognize a single person in the crowd around me.

As my head sank down I realized I was on a pillow. In the next second I became aware that I was on a couch, a warm blanket covered over me and a sizzling fire crackled in the distance.

That was all I allowed myself to take in, bringing my attention back to my audience, or perhaps my captors.

"Bella," came the soft and soothing voice from before, and I locked my eyes with its owner. His eyes were an enchanting green, his hair as dark as night. He had a handsome, youthful face even though you could see shades of grey lining his dark hair. His lips were twisted into a concerned frown, and it made me wonder what was wrong.

"Where am I?" I asked, surprised to hear my voice. It sounded deeper and scratchier than normal, and it burned my throat to talk.

"Near the shores of Weidinhun," he answered.

A darker fear than any I'd felt prior to that word washed over me, infusing my blood with a greater chill than I'd been feeling up unto this point.

_Weidinhun_. I was in Weidinhun. I was in enemy territory, and _these_ were my enemies. A sudden hate mixed with the fear I'd been feeling, and I wanted desperately to spit, but my throat was too dry to find any.

"There was a storm," he continued. "My sons found you washed up on the shore. We think you may have been on a ship that was on its way here. Do you remember anything?"

I stared up at the man, whose voice no longer sounded so pleasant. It suddenly had taken on a murderous quality. Had these people murdered anyone from my country? One of the young men, a man built like a rock, looked capable of it. His fists alone looked like they could crush a human skull. I tried not to let that image flood my mind.

The man talking to me didn't seem like he would hurt a fly, but looks are deceiving. Hadn't I already learned that with the prince? Weidinhun's were evil, and there was no exception.

He was waiting for an answer. Ignoring the pain in my head, I tried to calculate the probabilities of telling the truth verses telling a lie.

Of course I remembered. Things were a little fuzzy, but I knew who I was and where I was. Still, if I told them who I was, surely they wouldn't hesitate to kill me, or use me for some sort of leverage, if I told them _exactly_ who I was. I didn't think being a princess would grant me any immunity in the presence of murderers.

No, it would probably be safest for me to play the part of an amnesiac, and as soon as I got the chance I would find a way of escape.

"No," I answered, and hoped there wasn't any evidence of my lie.

The man turned back and gave a look I couldn't see to the people behind him, and then turned back to me. "Dear, do you know who you are?"

I took a moment to take in the faces around me. First there was the larger man. His hair was dark like the man's who'd been speaking to me, but his eyes were a dark brown, even darker than mine. His face looked strange, excited almost, and I could see a younger version of the man who'd been representing the small gathering. I imagined he would be the most eager to kill me if he'd learned my true identity.

A woman stood next to him. Her hair was a reddish bronze unlike any I'd ever seen. I had to admit I thought it was beautiful, but as I'd said before, looks can be deceiving, and she appeared to be the most deceptive of all. There was so much compassion on her face, if I hadn't just learnt she was a Weidinhun, I might actually think this woman cared for me as if she were my own mother.

Her eyes were dark like the large man. The girl who was next to her also had the same dark brown eyes, but she had the older man's dark hair. She was tiny, tinier than me. She had an ethereal look about her, with very petite features; the large man's opposite in size, although she looked like a smaller, much prettier version of him.

Standing behind the older, dark haired man, was the last person in the house. My eyes held on him for a moment. I felt an instant bout of familiarity, almost like I had seen him before, but I knew that was impossible. His hair was the same beautiful bronzy red, like the woman's, and he had the same inexplicably enchanting green eyes, like the man. (A part of me noted then they must have been family. They all looked so similar to each other, and I guessed the two young men were the sons that found me.)

It was the eyes that struck me as familiar. I saw those eyes clearly, as the rest of his face began to blur in my mind, and it was almost as if…

The man with the voice stole my attention then, and I forgot my inquiry. What had he asked me? Did I know who I was?

I took a deep breath, looked him in the eyes, the fear and the hate pricking at my heart again, and answered.

"No."

***Present***

The house fell silent as they waited for my explanation. I could see the concern on their faces, especially Esme's, and I knew exactly what she'd be thinking at that moment. She'd want to assure me that this wasn't my fault, that there was nothing I could have done to have made Jasper leave, but something in my face must have kept her silent. What would she think after I've told her the truth? Would she still hold true that theory, or would she hate me, as I had once hated her?

And Carlisle, a man with more compassion than any person I'd ever known. A man who'd I gone from despising most of all, to wishing he'd been my father. A man who'd made me wish I could have grown up on this little farm, and had siblings that made me laugh all throughout the day. I'd never experienced so much joy in all my life, than in the last couple weeks with the Cullen's.

Alice, Alice who loved everybody. Alice who had been the first to win me over. Was that love conditioned? What would she do when she learned I was the princess of the country her true love had surrendered his life to fight? Would her unmitigated acceptance extend to me then?

How could I have ever been so blind as to hate these people, these people who were so incapable of hate themselves? Would that still ring true when they learned the truth about me? When they found out I'd been lying to them all along? Would it for Emmett? For Rosalie?

Rosalie. I'd never found a more kindred spirit. I had a deeper connection with her than even she realized. I understood her. I did not possess the beauty of a thousand moons and the brilliance of a thousand suns the way she did, and I did not captivate a room the way she could with the sound of her laughter, or with a flicker of her smile, but I knew exactly what it was like for people to look at you and want you for everything that has nothing to do with your soul. I understood unerringly how it felt to be desired because of what you possess, and not what you are, when people only wanted you for their own personal gain, when people couldn't look past the face, or the title, to the inner person. I knew what it meant to find it difficult to have people in your life you could really trust.

Yes, I understood Rosalie Hale, and though it was never spoken aloud, I think she sensed that, and it had made our friendship a quick bond. Would she turn her face from me now? Could I bare that?

And Edward… My sweet, unfaltering Edward, who tried so hard to push past every wall I'd fronted, who saw me more than any person has ever seen me in my entire existence, who knew without a word that I hate potatoes! I hated him, simply because he was a Weidinhun. I ignored him. I fought with him. I put him down. I'd given him the hardest time of all, simply because I was falling in love with him, with a Weidinhun!

What would his reaction be? It was the one I anticipated the most, and the one I feared more than any of the other's. Would he still love me then? Twice now I'd gotten past my prejudice for a Weidinhun man; first with the prince, and then with Edward. Would he extend the same grace to me? He was just, if not more, as prejudice as I had been? Could he overcome his prejudice as I had?

And oh how I had! Here I was, about to throw away everything I wanted to the wind, simply because I had to protect that which I most desired: This family. If they hated me after this, then I deserved it, and it wouldn't matter because after tonight, I would have to return to the prince.

I felt tears biting at my eye lids at that last thought, and I pushed them back. I had to get through this, and more pain wasn't going to help.

I finally forced my eyes onto the boy I'd come to love. The boy I'd never get to have. The boy I'd never get to belong to.

A Farm Boy.

I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm my nerves. I gripped at the necklace around my neck for luck. It came from a prince I despised, but I had grown to love it, because here it made me just plain Bella, not princess Bella.

"I've been lying to you." My voice came out shakier than I'd intended, and I cleared my throat.

"Bella, I don't understand." I looked over at Carlisle who was standing next to Edward. I studied his face for a moment. There was still compassion on it. How long would it last?

I decided in that second it would be easiest to spill it all out at once and get it over with. No matter how I told them, the results wouldn't change. I was going to have to leave, whether they decided to hate me or not.

I pushed back more tears, and my voice came out smooth and quickly this time.

"When I woke up that first night on your couch, I knew exactly who I was." I saw all six pairs of eyes widen, Edward's largest of all. I Heard crickets chirping outside. I tried to ignore the stares and continued.

"The reason I lied was because I was afraid, afraid of what you would all do to me if you knew who I really was. You see, Weidinhun isn't my home. I'm from Belai."

I looked down at the floor then, too afraid to see how they would react to my revelation. I could imagine it well enough.

I heard a few gasps, but no one said anything for a while.

"You thought we would hurt you?" came Carlisle's voice, still full of compassion, and perhaps a little offense.

"I didn't know. I'd been raised my whole life to hate Weidinhun's. I had every reason to believe I was in danger."

"You hate us?" Alice's voice pulled my head up from the floor, and I saw her staring wide eyed at me, her lips trembling, though I didn't know if that was from learning where I was from, or from crying over Jasper.

"No," I cried out in a pleading tone. "I don't hate you! How could I? You're all so good and wonderful. I love you all."

I couldn't speak for a moment. My words were beginning to catch in my throat as the tears started threatening with more force than before to fall. I still couldn't force myself to look at Edward, so I kept my eyes trained on Alice. Her sad expression hadn't changed, though I could detect a hint of confusion.

Esme, who was still holding her daughter, was looking at me with a curiosity and a sadness in her expression. I wanted to run and put my arms around her, to beg her to tell me everything was going to be alright, much like my mother would have done, but my feet stayed soldered to the floor.

Carlisle's voice called out next, stealing my attention from the women I'd come to think of as my sister and my surrogate mother, at least, I wished they could have been.

"I still don't understand Bella, you said this was your fault. How?"

I took another deep breath, my shoulders rising with the inhale. I held it for a moment before releasing, and my shoulders slumped back down. "There's more."

"There's more?!" called out Edward's voice, surprised and somewhat irritated, causing everyone to jump and turn toward him, including myself who had been trying desperately not to since I'd started this conversation.

I could easily detect the shock and the anger in his face. It was making my confidence falter, but I had to go on. The sooner the better. If I dragged this out any longer, I was never going to be able to admit to this next part, the hardest news of all. It didn't just reveal my true identity, which would be the most shocking secret so far, but Edward would know in a second that he was going to lose me forever. If he still loved me, this was going to hit him as hard as the blow I was feeling now.

I couldn't hold back the tears now, and a couple silent ones fell down my cheek as I looked at the farm boy I loved, but my voice stayed even and strong. I was well practiced at speeches I didn't want to give, in front of people I didn't want to give them to.

I held my eyes on Edward. Realizing these were our final moments, I didn't want to miss a moment of his face, no matter how he was looking at me now.

"I was on a ship from Belai to Weidinhun. I was… I am… betrothed to the prince. There was a storm, and I was knocked off the ship and washed up on shore. I told you I didn't remember who I was because I was afraid. I didn't leave or try to escape, because for once in my life I felt free. For the first time, I wasn't in prison." I had to stop then. The tears were building up and the steadiness in my voice was beginning to waver.

"My name is Isabella Swan. My father is the king of Belai. I am the princess of Belai. My father betrothed me to the prince in an effort to stop this war, and staying here was selfish of me. For the first time in my life, I care for the people of this country. I care for you." I meant the whole family, but I was still looking at Edward. His eyes were narrowed, and he looked disbelieving. I searched for whatever strength I had to go on.

"I think Jasper's right." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice flinch at Jasper's name. "I think my father has sent spies into Weidinhun to search for me, I've already encountered two, and since I haven't been found, he's declaring war on Weidinhun. I must go to the prince, and stop my father. If he thinks I'm dead, he'll tear this country apart."

I tried to convey to Edward the importance of what I had to do. For the first time, _I_ really understood it. "It's the only way to save Jasper."

I couldn't speak anymore. Alice let out a sob that broke my heart and weakened any resolve I had left to be open.

I quickly wiped the tears off my own face, and tried to keep the remnant at bay.

The room was silent as the dead. Even the fire wasn't making a sound as it was beginning to wane out. I shifted in my spot and the wood creaked beneath my feet, screaming in my ears louder than it would have had we been in entirely different circumstances now.

I could no longer handle the intensity of Edward's gaze. I had no idea what he was thinking, but his stare seemed to burn right through me as if it were magic. Not without effort I shifted my eyes to the floor, and as soon as I did, the spell seemed to be broken because footsteps were pounding across the floor. I didn't look up as I heard the door leading to the front yard open with a loud squeal, and then slam shut.

I closed my eyes shut tight and fought the tears that begged to fall. It was no use to cry. I couldn't change anything.

I heard another shuffling and I looked up to see Esme helping Alice off the floor. Alice didn't take her wide, red eyes off me as her mother took her by the arm and led her to Jasper's room. I didn't fail to notice how Esme didn't once look at me.

I watched them till they disappeared, and then turned my attention to Rosalie, who was clinging tightly to her husband's arm, her eyes just as bloodshot as Alice's. Emmett's expression seemed confused, as if he didn't know what to think. I tried to read Rosalie's expression, wanting desperately to see the friendship I'd found in her there, but Emmett wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to their bedroom before I had a chance.

Carlisle was the last one standing, and I couldn't bring myself to look at him, unsure if I could take another Cullen walking away from me. I didn't think my heart could take it.

Unexpectedly, and without my permission, the tears fell freely then, blurring my vision till I couldn't even see the floor anymore. A surge of violent sobs escaped my throat, and I let my body drop to the woodened ground. My hands pressed against the floor and I had an errant thought of my home. This house was no where near as beautiful and decadent as the palace I'd grown up in, but it felt more exquisite at that moment than any place I'd ever known. I had never felt more free in all my life, and I was about to separate myself from that freedom willingly, leaving behind a few casualties in the process.

I left one hand on the floor, and brought the other one up to cover my eyes, and even though I knew it was pointless, I let myself cry. I mourned for everything I knew I was about to lose; the freedom, the family, the farm boy. I cried out every tear I possibly could for them until a puddle of my mourning soaked the skirt that cascaded around me.

In that moment I felt more lost than I'd ever felt in my life. I was sinking and there was nothing to hold onto. Not even a sound to remind me to stay afloat.

And then, like a life vest in a vast ocean, I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me, and I looked up and came face to face with the deep, enchanting green eyes that had haunted my dreams, only they didn't belong to the same man of those dreams.

Carlisle.

He smiled at me, and I looked up at him expectantly. The tears haltered for a minute as I let his unending compassion enfold around me, and then the sobbing hit again like a tidal way and he let me fall into his chest while I cried the rest of them out.

I'd never cried like this before, no one would have ever allowed it back home, and even despite the pain of loss, it felt so extraordinarily good.

When the tears began to subside, I pushed myself back a little and looked up into the face of the kindest man I'd ever known. He smiled down at me, and I couldn't help it, I smiled back.

"Thank you Carlisle," I whispered.

He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"No matter what," he said putting a hand on my cheek, "I'll always think of you as my second daughter, and I'll never forget the day you made Emmett fall face first in the dirt." He smirked at me. "I've never laughed so hard in all my life."

I had to chuckle at that. "I'll never forget it either. I'll never forget you."

Esme came out then and when I saw her I pulled myself away from Carlisle. He stood up and joined her, and then after winking at me, they both walked into Mr. Hale's room.

I remained on that floor for another few moments, taking in the room around me. The fire was almost completely out, and the room was now lit mostly by the full moon outside. I looked out the window. It was shining through a mass of grey clouds, but its' light was still breaking out, reflecting in my eyes. I imagined myself for a moment, flying up to the moon and resting in that light, catching it in my hands and drinking it down like wine. It was so beautiful, and from where I sat now, it was the only welcoming thing around me.

I looked back around the house, wondering at all that had happened here in the last couple days. A man had died, and returned to the woman he loved. I had found love, and was sending myself back to the man I hated.

I looked expectantly over at the front door, but Edward still hadn't come in. I sighed, wiped my face with the sleeve of the blue dress I was wearing, and then finally rose to my feet.

My body felt sore from the sobbing, but I made my way to Jasper's room. I held my hand to the frame and looked back to the front door. Nothing.

I looked down at the floor, his anger ridden face appearing in my mind. That face would haunt me all the days of my life. I took a deep breath and then entered into the room, closing the door behind me.

The light of the moon shone on a silhouette of Alice's tiny frame on the bed. She had her arms wrapped tightly around Jasper's pillow, and had half her face buried in it as if she were imagining it were him she were holding.

I didn't know if she was angry with me or not. "Would you like me to sleep on the floor?" I offered. I never would have done anything like that back in Belai, but I thought of my mother, her hands in the water basin. _A good leader knows how to serve,_ echoed her words in my mind.

"No," came out her tired and sorrowful voice.

I hesitated for a moment, and then slowly made my way over to the bed. I sat down carefully and then lay on my side so that I was facing Alice.

The moonlight barely lit up her face, but I could see half of it, and she was looking right at me.

"Do you really think you can save Jasper?" she asked, her voice unsure.

"Yes," I said without faltering.

She was quiet for a moment, and I desperately wished I could read her mind. I wanted her to share with me again, like she had since even before we became friends, what she was feeling and how she loved Jasper. I had become her confidant these last seventeen days, and when I had transitioned from hate to love for the Cullen's, that had become the greatest honor I'd ever known.

I heard her take a deep, shaky breath, and then as the bed creaked, Alice reached forward and took my hand.

It was the last thing she said to me that night, but as we closed our eyes and began to fall asleep, I let her hand in mine bring a little bit of the peace I had been longing for all night long. It was enough to keep thoughts about tomorrow at bay, because tomorrow was my last day with the Cullen's, and who knew what tomorrow would bring.

So, pushing aside the thoughts of tomorrow, I let myself drift off, and dreamt of Edward.

***Flashback***

Who knew dancing could be so fun? I'd been forced to dance at balls in my own palace, but they had always been awkward and strange, and I was never comfortable with any of my partners. The music had never been as lively nor exciting, and the atmosphere had never been so light and carefree, and our dances had absolutely never been outside under a lovely cloudless sky.

Edward on the other hand, had made this light and entertaining. I had been nervous at first, but as he began to twirl me around, I felt myself let go and get lost in the music. I even became more comfortable with Edward until I found myself noticing that I relished in the feel of his strong arm around me and his calloused hand from years of labor holding firmly to my own. Even his shoulder under my other hand had felt firm and muscular. I was slowly getting past my hatred for this boy, and more and more thoughts like this had been taking over more frequently. He really was beautiful.

I was happy he danced with me again, but when the song ended I went back to my seat.

Later I watched as he danced with a little girl I had seen earlier. I noticed the way she looked at him, and it was recognizable. A lot of the girls here stared at Edward like that, especially Tanya, who I wasn't too fond of, although it wasn't as threatening when this little child looked at Edward like she was… in love with him.

I smiled at the sight. He had started with her on his feet, but then he picked her up and began twirling her around, and I knew the excitement she was feeling as she smiled at him. I knew it all to well.

It was a pretty picture. It wouldn't be long before Emmett had a child of his own that he would twirl around the dance floor. This wedding had been beautiful. It was the poorest wedding I'd ever been to, and it was the most extravagant all at the same time.

When I watched Emmett promise himself to Rosalie, and Rosalie promise herself to Emmett, I couldn't stop the tears that fell as I realized that they would forever belong together. It had hit me then that they _chose_ each other. No one forced their union, and they would never be expected to marry to save their country. Rosalie, a woman who was too beautiful for her own good, found a man that was able to love her past her face, and here they were declaring themselves to each other for all eternity, and I knew that there would never be a happier couple.

I would never have that.

Edward was returning to me then, breaking me out of my daydream, and I felt my heart jump. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that same boy from before making his way over to me, and I looked back at Edward nervously, hoping he'd save me before I had to dance with the stranger.

To my luck, he got to me first, and I willingly accepted his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor. His hands were rough and calloused, as I noticed every time I felt them, and I loved it. You would never find hands like that among the royals. It was a sign of hard work and dedication. I imagined my mother's were something like his a long time ago. Something about his rough hands made me feel safe too, as if they were also a sign of his strength.

I automatically took his hand this time without really thinking about it, and placed the other on his shoulder.

He laughed. "So now you're a pro huh?"

"It's getting easier." I smiled at him.

I noticed the song was slower, and before I knew it Edward pulled me closer to himself. The nearness sent something like lightning through my body, and I was sure at any moment I might explode. No one I'd danced with at the palace had ever held me this close before.

I felt my breath catch in my throat, and an intense anxiety took over, yet I didn't pull away. I didn't want to, but I knew with all my heart that I should.

I was a princess, betrothed to a prince, and he was only a farm boy. Edward could never belong to me the way Emmett now belonged to Rosalie, and when his hand on my back pulled me closer to him, I knew part of me wanted him to.

I could sense the danger like the quiet before a storm. I was too close to feeling something I shouldn't, to feeling something that would put his and my entire nation at risk.

I knew talking to him would make it worse, so I kept my lips sealed and let him lead me around the dance floor. I shifted my attention around to distract myself, but I caught Alice content in Jasper's arms, and it made everything ten times worse. I would never have what they had. I would never even get the chance to pretend I didn't care for someone the way they did towards each other.

I sighed to myself, and if Edward noticed, he didn't say anything. The tension was thick in the air, and no matter where or how fast we danced, we couldn't escape it.

When the song ended, I released myself from Edward's grasp that burned my skin, curtsied and walked away, desperately trying not to think about what those emotions had meant.

Later, when we were leaving, I caught a poster on the wall.

"Can you read it?" Alice asked, appearing by my side.

I looked over at the girl. "No," I answered.

"I can't read either. Edward can. My father taught him. He was the only one who cared to learn. Jasper can too." She announced that last part proudly. "He and Rose learnt when they lived in the palace."

"The Hale's lived in the palace?" I asked surprised.

"Oh yes. Jasper's mother was the queen's companion, and the twins were companions to the prince while Mr. Hale worked the stables. When the prince and the twins were ten, the queen died."

I remembered Jacob briefly mentioning his mother. "How did she die?"

"She was out in a viliage seeking a man who specialized in making diamond jewelry, the queen _loved_ diamonds, and a riot broke out. The rioter's were from Belai. They had snuck over and attacked a whole village, the one the queen was in. I don't know if they knew she was the queen or not, but one of her soldiers hid her, and a Belai soldier found her." I stifled a gasp, and I could hear the malice in Alice's voice when she mentioned the Belai's.

She continued. "After she died, Mr. Hale moved his family quickly out of the palace. He knew the king was in love with Mrs. Hale because she was so beautiful. She looked just like Rosalie you know. Fearing for his wife, he took his family as far from the palace as possible and started the farm. The king found them a few years later, but Jasper's mom had already died."

She didn't say anymore after that because Jasper had appeared. I mused over the story and had forgotten the poster for a minute, but on the way back to the house, it returned to my memory and I replayed it's words over and over again in my head.

_Announcing, Prince Jacob to wed Princess Isabella in ten days hence. All the kingdom of Weidinhun is invited to attend. May this be the first step of peace in our country. _

The date was written up as well, and I saw it had been posted two days prior. I forgot about the entire day as I tried to wrap my mind around it. My own wedding would have taken place only four days ago if it hadn't been for the storm, but I had disappeared. I had died for all they knew. What were they trying to do? Were they still searching for me? I shifted my eyes nervously around and ducked my head when I saw two men in blue uniforms. Were they going on with the planning to appease the people, or did they have someone posing as me, and if so, who could it possibly be?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Well, what did you think? Who guessed Bella knew who she was from the beginning? Who thought she figured it out later? Who was completely surprised she was lying at all? Anyone??? : ) **

**By the way, just incase you were wondering, the two countries are pronounced: **

**Buh-lie**

**Way-din-hun **

**: ) **

**Also, I'm officially calling, ****dazzledbyedward63/issabell*edward93/vampirates63/MyDarkAngel710 ****The Four Musketeers**** from now on. I'm super stoked you're all back, and don't you dare apologize for reviewing every chapter, and for long reviews. Those are my favorite kind, and I'm super stoked to hear from you all again. : ) Welcome back girls! **

**Anyway, let me know what you all thought! Thanks much, and you're awesome!) **


	17. The Guardian Angel of Dead Dreams

**Twilight Awards: Some how I got the link on my profile without it turning to gibberish, and I think you can start voting in the next few days, so my friends, if you don't mind, would you take a minute to vote for 24 Hours. That would be amazing, and I would be eternally grateful, and in return, I will do my best to write an incredible kiss scene between Bella and Edward in this story, (because I know that's what you're all waiting for anyway. ; ) **

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: So, Bella knew who she was the whole time? **

**Me: (smirks) Yep. **

**Edward: And she didn't pull away from Edward at the dance because she hated him, but because she was afraid of loving him?**

**Me: That's true. **

**Edward: And Jasper's off to fight a war that Bella can stop, but if she does her and Edward will never get to be together? **

**Me: You do remember **_**you're**_** Edward right?**

**Edward: (ignores me) Oh my Cullen! This is turning into a soap opera before my very eyes! (dramatic) Oh when will the turmoil end? Will Bella find a way to be with the farm boy? Will he forgive her for lying to him? Does he hate her because she's a Belai, and he hates Belai's? Oh what will the farm boy do??? **

**Me: Umm… you do realize you're speaking of yourself in the third person, right? Edward, you're the farm boy.**

**Edward: (gives a big dramatic sigh, and covers his eyes, still not listening to a thing I've said) How could he just walk away? Edward would never walk away from Bella! **

**Me: Okay, I'll play. Edward has temper, he overreacts to everything. It makes perfect sense that he would walk away. **

**Edward: And what about Jasper? Is he going to survive? Will Bella leave the farm boy? Are they going to live happily ever after or not?**

**Me: Sorry kid, I can't answer those questions, that would spoil it. **

**Edward: (desperate) I like spoilers. **

**Me: I thought you hated my stories. **

**Edward: Well, I'm not happy about it. **

**Me: (smiles) But you're totally into it. **

**Edward: Well, if you weren't completely destroying my life, and it was someone else's, like, say… **_**Jasper**_** for example, **_**hint hint**_**, then I might actually think this story's interesting. **

**Me: (crosses arms and smirks) **

**Edward: What? **

**Me: (chants) You like my story, you like my story. **

**Edward: Do not. **

**Me: Do too. **

**Edward: Do not! **

**Me: (this goes on for a while until I get bored and say) I don't own Twilight! (then I wonder why I said that with an explanation point at the end, like it's a happy thing. it's never a happy thing that I don't own Edward) **

Chapter 17- The Guardian Angel of Dead Dreams

I awoke suddenly and a bit violently when I felt something hard pressing against my face. My brain, instantly alert, noted it was a hand, and it was covering my mouth. I tried to scream, but the hand stifled it. I looked to my attacker, and the moon lit up half of an eerie face that I recognized instantly.

***Flashback***

Edward Cullen had tried with a quiet desperation to convince me to accompany the family into town. Part of me was intrigued by the idea of "town." I'd never really been allowed to explore our own villages, except for where the nobles lived, and I only had my mother's stories to really imagine what they were like.

The part of me that was terrified of being discovered won out over my intrigue. It'd only been four days since I'd woken up after the sea had swallowed me up and spit me out on this God forsaken territory, and I knew the prince would have soldiers looking for me.

The other reason that held me back was the simple fact that I didn't want to be crammed in a cart with a bunch of filthy Weidinhun's, who smelt like manure and were only friendly to me because they thought I was one of them, but I was far from being "one of them." I wasn't just a Belai, I was a Belai princess. If my father knew where I was staying and the conditions they were in, he'd probably have a royal heart attack.

I had a feeling my mother wouldn't mind so much. She might even be pleased. Hadn't she said something about places like this building character?

As I watched them leave through the dusty window out Alice's room, I took in a deep breath I felt I'd been holding in all week. Alone at last. It was hard enough sharing closed quarters with these reproachful people, but I hadn't had a moment to myself since I arrived. How did anyone find privacy in this place? There wasn't a single room in my entire palace that wasn't larger than this entire house.

Another thing I had wanted to do was mourn Angela. She'd been on my mind the entire week, and yet I couldn't cry for her in front of the Cullen's, and the Cullen's were always around. I spent some time crying for my friend, hoping with the faintest of hopes that she had survived. I didn't want to completely decide she was lost forever, so I stopped crying and distracted myself by exploring the house.

I walked out of the room I shared with the youngest Cullen, "The Rooster," I called her, after the bird that yelled for ten minutes straight outside my window at the palace every time the sun came up. It's a wonder no one had murdered the creature yet. I've lost a good number of shoes to the little monster, and I still haven't quite injured it enough yet to silence it for good.

Yes, Alice was much like that rooster, and I swear if I have to hear one more time about Jasper's ignorance and attitude, I'm going to throw one of Esme's best vases at her. The boy is obviously in love with her, and she with him, and I personally find them both fools for not realizing it, or at least not understanding how lucky they are to have the freedom to choose or reject each other. At least she isn't betrothed to the prince. Well, actually I don't think Alice would mind all that much. The palace holds second place in her one way conversations.

I found nothing in the house very grand, and certainly nothing new. Most things seemed as if they had been passed down through generations, though I could tell just by watching Esme that what little they had was much loved. They owned nothing frivolous or ridiculous, such as the powders the noble women I knew used to paint their faces, or the over-sized paintings of people that existed one hundred years ago that nobody cared about anymore.

The only thing they owned that wasn't something they truly needed were the vases. Esme loved flowers, and Carlisle picked them for her every day. The house was always full of flowers, and they filled each room with a beautiful scent that covered the sweat of labor the boys brought in each evening.

I had fallen asleep every night focusing on the scent of freesia and jasmine to keep my mind distracted from where I was and let it pull me somewhere else, back to the dream world where I met with the green eyed boy. He was recently returning to my dreams, and I welcomed him like an old friend who I'd been separated from on a long journey.

The thought of it became so welcoming I decided to take a quick nap just to see him. I'd hardly slept at night, being kept awake by my fear of the people around me. Even during the day I was so jumpy that my body seemed to run down quickly, so I laid out across Alice's bed, used to the lack of comfort by now, and drifted off.

I woke sometime later at the sound of a bird calling out my window. At first I subconsciously grabbed for a shoe, but when I remembered where I was I shot myself out of bed. It was already starting to get dark, and who knew how much time I had left. The third reason I'd refused to go to town with the Cullen's was that I was planning for this day to be my escape.

I pulled out a small empty sack I had hidden from under Alice's bed. I had already filled it with the extra dress Alice had given me, well, _my_ dress that she'd given back to me. I would have taken the other two, but they had already touched her body, and I didn't want to taint mine with something she'd poisoned. I'd have a plethora of dresses given to me as soon as I got to the palace.

I groaned at the thought. The palace was the last place I wanted to be. I was running toward the life I had so desperately hoped to escape, but where else was I going to go? I couldn't stay here.

I had also put some food in the bag. I wasn't sure how long it was going to take to get to the palace, but I knew I wouldn't make it without the bread and carrots I had packed.

I bundled the sack into my arms, took one last look around the house and then took a step outside the door. As soon as I did the nervousness I had forgotten to feel hit me. I'd been so busy planning my escape and trying to avoid the Cullen's that I hadn't realized this wasn't really the safest trek for me to take. Nausea swept over and I fought hard to keep it at bay.

What choice did I have? Just a few days at most of pretending to be a wandering Weidinhun, and eventually I would make it to the palace and be under Jacob's protection. I was under nobody's protection here, and though that had been something I'd often dreamt of; a world where no one was constantly watching over me, it was something I wasn't used to, and wasn't quite sure how to handle.

_Come one Bella,_ I thought to myself. _You get just a few days of this. It's the adventure you'd always hoped for and never thought you'd have. Take a deep breath, one foot in front of the other, that's it… _

I was going! I didn't even look back but I could feel the house disappearing behind me. I had asked Alice once which direction the palace was in and I began heading that way.

The nausea eventually started to wear off, and as I began getting deeper into the woods, I became more excited. I really was on an adventure of sorts. I may have been heading to another golden prison, but at least for the moment, for the first time in my life, I was somewhat free, and I felt it.

I wrapped my hand around my necklace. I had decided not to take it off. It sort of gave me a new beginning. I ran my finger over the charm and felt the engraving beneath my skin. Right now, to anyone I happened to pass on the road, I was just Bella. Not Isabella Swan, not Princess Isabella, just Bella.

The trees above me were green and beautiful. I'd never walked in our own woods, though I imagined they looked much like these. Our winters were very rainy like it was here, and it brought out the most luscious green in our plants. A cool breeze blew on the leaves, and I smiled at how inviting it all seemed. I was so excited at the euphoria I was feeling, all the anxiety disappeared.

A rustling sound in the distance caught my attention, and I turned to look over my right shoulder. I didn't see anything so I turned to the left. Nothing, but I couldn't get the noise out of my head.

The temperature of the air dropped considerably and the wind picked up to a stronger breeze. I grasped both my arms with my hands, rubbing them up and down to warm with the friction.

The sound rustled again and the euphoria left, leaving me with the same fear from before. I gripped my bag tighter and started moving my feet forward.

A crow sounded form above my head, and I looked up but couldn't find it. It called again, and that gnawing fear bit harder at my insides. I felt ridiculous. I knew it must have been in my head. This wasn't the safest journey to begin with, and that thought was probably just catching up with my subconscious.

I heard the rustling sound again, and this time I lost all my nerve. I dropped the bag and ran. I heard myself let out a little whimper, and as I began running harder, my breathing picked up.

The rustling intensified, and I wasn't sure if the pounding footsteps I was hearing now were real, or just part of my imagination.

A couple branches scratched at my face and I lifted my arms up to shield them, but as soon as I did I tripped over a large tree root and fell. I could feel scrapes on my arms and hands which stung as I pushed my torso up off the ground. I looked around me, wiping dirt off my face as I did, but the rustling sound had stopped.

"Hello?" I called out, and the silence was becoming significantly more eerie.

I pushed myself up off the ground and wiped my arms clean, and then hugged them to myself. I started to take a step but as soon as I did I heard the footsteps again. They were unmistakable this time. I turned behind me, and the picture I saw was so unmistakably clear, I knew I couldn't be imagining it.

A man in raggedy clothes was running at full speed straight towards me. The light caught a reflection of something shiny in his hand. A dagger!

I heard myself take a deep, jagged breath in, a small stifled scream sounded in the process and I turned away from my pursuer and began to run.

I ran as fast as my clumsy legs would take me, and I could hear as well as feel my attacker getting closer. It seemed the further I ran, the closer he got, to the point I could almost feel him right at my back.

As my luck would have it, I tripped again and fell hard into the ground. Before I had time to react to the fall, I instinctively covered my head with my arms and let out such a piercing scream, even my ears were ringing, but the scream was short, and as soon as it stopped, I heard a loud thud, a man grunt, and then another thud.

I cringed tighter into myself, wondering why the blade hadn't struck yet, but then I heard the man grunting again, followed by a different sort of thud, and then nothing.

I slowly moved my arms away from my head and turned my face to the side where the thuds had sounded from.

My eyes widened as I saw my attacker lying unconscious on the ground, and another man standing over him, a man I would have known even in the darkest corners of the city. He was staring down at his victim with a strange look on his face that sent chills down my spine, and I felt more confirmed than ever; he was dangerous.

"Seth?"

He looked at me then, his eyes a glare, nodded, and then looked back down to the man.

Still shocked, I pushed myself up from the ground and walked over to my body guard. "Seth?" I repeated, finding my voice. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Same as you," came his deep, brusque voice. "Washed ashore."

I couldn't speak for a moment. My mind tried to register the sight of the man before me, but it wasn't comprehending a single thing, and part of me was still trying to recover from thinking I was going to die a violent and painful death.

Finally, I felt stable enough to speak, though I couldn't think of one question to ask Seth about why he was here, or where he had been these last few days.

"Is he dead?"

"No," he answered, determination in his voice.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." He then proceeded to pick up the man and throw him over his shoulder without the slightest bit of effort. "Go back to where you were staying before," he commanded me.

"No!" I answered defiantly, putting my hands on my hips as if I were a child throwing a tantrum. "I'm not going back to live with a bunch of Weidinhuns!"

His voice wasn't apologetic at all when he answered me, and I felt like I was being lectured to by my father, only a much scarier version of him that I was too afraid of to defy. "The palace is far, and I can't take you there yet. You'll be safe with the Cullen's for now."

"You know the Cullen's?" I interrupted, but he didn't answer.

"Go back that way," he demanded pointing in the direction from where I had come, "and hurry. Get back there as fast as you can, and stay until I come for you. Don't worry, I won't be far."

The look in his eyes was enough to keep me from arguing any further, and I ran as fast as I possibly could, constantly looking behind me, still anxious from the attack. I ran so far and so fast, and I kept looking behind me so that I stopped paying attention and seemed to become blind to my surroundings, because eventually I ran directly into Edward Cullen knocking us both to the ground.

I didn't realize it was him at first, and thinking I was being attacked again, I began beating at him. He backed off eventually, and when I realized who it was, it took everything inside me not to spit in the face of the Weidinhun who was practically on top of me. I took out my frustrations out on the farm boy and yelled at him enough to hope he'd leave me alone from now on.

I waited outside every night for three days before Seth came for me again, holding the dress I had left in the woods over his arm, but by then, I wasn't ready to leave, so without a word, he nodded, and then disappeared back into the woods.

***Present***

The man released his hold over my mouth.

"Seth?" I whispered, surprised as I always was to see him.

He held a finger to his lips silencing me, and then motioned for me to follow him. I nodded, and while taking deep breaths to calm my nerves, I slowly sat up, grabbed a throw to wrap over my shoulders, slipped into my shoes and then turned my eyes back to the man who always seemed to appear out of thin air in my life.

I checked Alice to make sure she was still sleeping and then followed Seth out the door. I halted when I saw Edward asleep, his blanket half fallen off the couch by his waist. The fire was completely burnt out and even under my throw it was chilly.

Seth stopped at the door and looked at me curiously. I held up my hand to him motioning for him to wait, and then silently walked over to the farm boy I loved. I took a moment to stare at his face, which even in his sleep still looked distraught. I feared that his dreams were about me, and that if learning I was a Belai hadn't convinced him to hate me; his dreams would surely finish the job.

I sighed and reached down to grab the blanket. I very carefully spread it out over him till it covered up to his shoulders. He didn't stir, so I braved stroking my fingers through his beautiful bronzed hair, something I'd been longing to do for days.

He sighed in his sleep and I reflexively retracted my hand, and then froze. He didn't wake, but I saw his face noticeably relax. I inhaled the cold air, took one last look, and then retreated to Seth who was still waiting at the door, watching me curiously. He held the door open for me and then we both silently walked outside.

A grey mist had settled under the trees. It was so thick that after only a few feet we could no longer see the house, but the moon was shining bright enough to give it a faint light, and I could still see Seth in front of me.

When he thought we were far enough, he stopped and turned to me. I was the first to speak.

"Who was that man that attacked me yesterday?"

He didn't hesitate to reply, and gave me answers without a hint of fear in his voice, though his reply was terrifying enough to send chills down my spine that had nothing to do with the freezing night air.

"He and the first man who attacked you were Belai spies, sent by your father."

So Jasper was right. My father had sent men into Weidinhun. "But why?" I asked, my voice a little shaky.

"To find you."

"Then why did they attack me?"

His answer came quick and sure, as if there wasn't a doubt in his mind. "They were trying to kill you."

My heart froze, as if the dense fog around me had seeped in through my skin, wrapped its' icy fingers around the organ and squeezed tightly. I could feel the dark getting thicker, and my blood running colder. "But… but why?" I stammered. "Did my father order…" I could hardly think it.

"No, your father has no idea. This is a revolt."

"I don't understand. My father is beloved among his soldiers."

"They're not revolting against your father; they're revolting against your union with the prince. They don't want peace, and they know if they bring your dead body back to the king, war with Weidinhun will be inevitable."

I gasped. I could feel my lungs taking on a mind of their own as I slowly started hyperventilating while his sunk in. Those men were my father's men, my men, and they were seeking my life. Twice I had almost been killed, and if it weren't for this man before me, this man I had always feared yet trusted somehow, I would be dead right now. I glued my eyes to his face, and found some comfort in that thought, enough to slow my breathing.

He stood in place, watching me but not making a move for comfort. Not that I had expected it, but the girl in me couldn't help thinking a hug would have been nice.

"We have to get you to the palace. You'll be safe there," he stated.

"I'm safe with you," I bit back before I even knew what I was saying.

I saw him raise one curious eye brow at me.

"What if…" I stammered, having a difficult time getting the words out. "What if I don't want to leave the Cullen's?" I couldn't look at him anymore. I cast my eyes down to my hands that were now folded together across the front of my dress, my fingers playing with each other in a nervous habit I possessed. "What if I want to stay?"

"I thought you hated the Weidinhuns," came his reply, and it surprised me. It was the closest thing to sounding like conversation Seth had ever spoken. Usually he just gave me information or told me what to do, or grabbed me and ran me away from danger. This sounded like an observation, and the surprise brought my eyes back to his face, and my voice was low when I answered him. I sounded like a sheepish child who had been caught doing something naughty.

"Not anymore. Not that there's any guarantee they'll keep me. They know who I am."

He didn't look surprised at my revelation, and I wasn't either. Seth always seemed to know everything.

"It's the boy." He said this not as a question, but an obvious fact.

I knew I couldn't lie to him so I nodded. "I know I need to leave, but, I can't help it. Seth, I want to stay."

Seth was quiet, and I could see him calculating something in his head. For a moment, I even thought I saw a hint of compassion. It was something I'd never seen on this man's face, so it was pretty recognizable because it was such a different expression than any he'd ever worn, but it was so against the grain for Seth I thought my eyes may have been playing tricks on me.

"I love him," I whispered before he said anything else.

Seth sighed and then looked to the ground, his hands holding firm to his sides. I felt myself gasp quietly. Seth never took his eyes off you when he was speaking. It wasn't in his nature.

"Princess," I shuddered. No one had called me that in over two weeks, and it seemed to strike a nerve I didn't know I had. "Do you know why our countries are at war?"

I wondered at him saying, "our countries," but I answered his question before I had time to think too much about it. "Of course not. No one does."

He looked back up at me then, and I saw such conviction his eyes I knew I would believe whatever he told me.

"Some know. My family has been in this same business for hundreds of years, almost back to the beginning of the two countries."

My eyes widened. Seth had never shared anything personal with me, and I was beginning to wonder if this was the same man that had been guarding me the last few years, or if perhaps he had died in the storm and was had come back a stranger. A terrifying stranger.

He continued, not seeming to notice my surprise. "My family has been here the whole time, in both this country and yours, and we know why." He paused then, and when he looked at me I thought I saw a sadness in his eyes, and even some of that compassion I thought may or may not have happened.

"This war has been going on for just over three hundred years. It's a wonder neither of your countries have been completely destroyed."

A wind picked up gently causing the mist to dance around us as if it were going to enact Seth's story. My own heart seemed to be over acting too as it awaited a tale it thought was a hidden treasure none had found until now.

"The king of Weidinhun at the time had a daughter he didn't care much for, but had promised to his closest friend, a general who had been in charge of his armies and had been the second most powerful man in the country."

I could feel the atmosphere intensify. Something about Seth's voice seemed magical and foreboding, and I could almost see the princess' face in my mind, and I found it looked somewhat similar to my own.

"The princess had fallen in love with the prince of Belai, the king's one and most beloved son. They had met when he and his father had visited the country, and soon after, the princes' visits had become more frequent.

"The princess begged her father to let her marry the prince, even using the argument it would bring a greater unity between their two countries, but the king had already promised her to his general, and he didn't care much for the Belais anyway."

I could feel my heart start to turn. I knew the outcome of this story before he even told me. I was after all, a princess, and in our world, true love didn't exist, and if it somehow crept its' way in, it was doomed before it began.

"The prince and the princess made plans to escape, but the general discovered the plot, and pursued them without telling the king. He had an ambush waiting for them at the docks where a ship had been waiting to carry them away.

"He murdered the prince first, and then the princess took her own life."

He paused for a moment, and I could feel a tear falling down my cheek. My heart was aching. When I saw the princess, I saw myself, and when I saw the prince lying cold and dead on the floor, probably in her arms, I saw not the face of a prince, but of a farm boy.

"The general had managed to pin the king's daughter's death on the Belai's and when the Belai king heard his beloved son had been murdered at the hands of the Weidinhun, he launched an attack, but the Weidinhun's were ready with their own armies."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, the pain becoming unbearable as more tears threatened to fall. I could hear my voice choking up and I closed my eyes, the whole scene flooding my mind.

"Because you have to go to the prince. That's who you belong with. That's what's going to bring freedom to your countries for the first time in _three hundred years_." He stressed the number and I felt it hit my soul three hundred times.

"But they were in love, doesn't she deserve that?"

"Maybe," he answered, and the compassion was gone. He was serious again, trying to make me understand. "But she was born into royalty, and that constitutes responsibility. It's a sad card, but someone has to play it. She may have found love, but that love had such great consequences that even you are experiencing today.

"How long until your father invades Weidinhun? Even if I can protect you, they'll find a way to prove to your father your dead, and he won't hesitate to attack then. He already expects it. He doesn't believe that the ship wrecked. He assumes the prince had a hand in your death, and it won't be hard to convince him otherwise.

"If you don't go to the prince, war is inevitable, but who knows, maybe you're the one who can stop it. Maybe your union with the prince will bring the peace my family, and these countries have been longing for for hundreds of years.

"If you stay with the farm boy, it's sure that peace will be impossible, and don't think that staying with the Cullen's is going to keep you away from war. This will be the most terrifying and vengeful one since the first. Your father loves you, and he won't show mercy if he truly believes you were murdered here. Even your Cullen's can't escape it."

It didn't take long for the trembling to start as his words sunk deeper in, tearing holes into my heart. I could see my dreams of freedom and love getting lost in the ominous mist that surrounded us. Even the moon seemed to be getting darker.

The tears came next as all hope completely disappeared. I had tasted freedom, and how sweet it was, but now it was turning sour in my stomach.

I looked around me as the tears began falling, searching for an answer, any answer, anywhere, but nothing came. I looked back to Seth, and there was no emotion on his face, just that same hard mask I always saw, and I could feel my own expression turning hopeless.

Finally I fell to the ground, my knees curled off to the side, my hands pressing against the dirt to hold up my torso, and my sobbing became more violent and desperate.

Everything I wanted was flying farther and farther away from me as I always knew it would. I saw Edward's face in my mind, and it hit me then how much he resembled the stranger from my dreams, which brought on a whole new round of hysteria, and I lifted one hand over my mouth trying to stifle my sobs so no one in the house would hear me.

My body became weaker with my sobs and I lowered my face closer to the ground until my lips were almost kissing the dirt. "I'll never be free," I sobbed. "I'll never be free."

I cried until I couldn't cry anymore, until everything I loved was lying in a puddle of my own tears in the dirt. I cried until I had emptied myself of everything I had inside me, until there was nothing left. I cried until I was an empty vessel, completely hollowed out until there was nothing left to feel, for if I was going to choose this path, I wasn't going to allow myself to feel a thing. I cried until the mist surrounding my heart diminished the last spark of flame I had left burning inside me.

The tears stopped, as did the sobbing, but it took another moment for my body to relax enough to control myself. I kept my eyes glaring on the dirt as I struggled for breath, and when I had calmed, I pushed myself up and stood to my feet. I brushed off my hands and my dress, but I couldn't get all the dirt off. The mist had moistened it enough to turn to mud, but it didn't matter. I wouldn't be wearing this dress much longer.

I looked to Seth, assuming the same mask I knew he was wearing. "When do we leave?" I asked, noting the lack of emotion in my voice. I sounded like a walking dead person. It frightened me a little, but not enough to break my shell.

I could see recognition on Seth's face. He knew what I was doing, but he didn't comment. "Go back to the house. I need to secure a few things for our journey, as well as take care of a few matters." I didn't ask what the matters were; I knew he wouldn't tell me. "I'll come back for you before dark hits."

"What do I tell the Cullen's?"

"Tell them you're leaving in the evening, and you've secured transportation. You don't need to tell them anything more than that."

I nodded and he motioned for me to turn back to the house. I complied without arguing. There was no strength left for it, but there was new sort of strength. One that allowed me to walk back to the house keeping everything that had been a part of me before this night locked in a chest buried so deep I didn't think it would be possible ever to find it again.

The mist had cleared somewhat and the house became more visible. We had been farther from it than I'd thought.

I didn't bother to look at Edward when I walked through the living room. When I got to the bed, I lay down, careful not to disturb Alice.

I closed my eyes without bothering to think about my night, instead I let sleep take me.

That night, I dreamt of the prince and the princess from Seth's story, only in this dream, it didn't end at their death. I saw them afterwards, and they were holding hands, standing next to Mr. and Mrs. Hale, waving hands at me, smiles on their faces, and I woke up with a lingering question: was there only happiness _after_ this life?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Okay, so I know Seth is the bearer of bad news and all, but isn't he SO cool??? Ha ha, I just picture him swinging a grown man over his shoulder effortlessly, and saying, "I don't know who he is, but I'm going to find out." AWWW! Seth is a ninja! Wooo! (Can you tell I'm excited?) **

**So I know this chapter is really sad, and I hope it's not ruining the story for you. I'll leave you with the assurance that even I know you have to give your characters a break sometimes, and also I haven't forgotten that Edward hasn't kissed Bella yet. I was thinking about that last night and I know you all are waiting for it. So, I'm not gong to tell you when it's coming, but it's coming. I promise.**

**As for my Four Musketeers, thank you so much for reviewing every chapter even though you came into the story late. Your reviews always make me laugh, and I'm sorry Vampirate that you had to go through the Wii, I didn't even know you could do that, but I feel so honored that you went through all that effort, (even annoying brothers ; ) to read my story. That's a dedication I don't deserve. But thanks again. : ) (By the way, I found an old book called Vampirates, about Vampire Pirates. It made me think of you. Ha ha. : ) **


	18. The Daughter of Belai

**(A/N: Surprise! Two chapters in one day! (I never do that!) I had intended to make this a part of the last chapter, but Ch. 17 felt better ending where it did. Still, it was such a depressing chapter I felt bad leaving you there, so lucky for you, here's chapter 18. As a trade off though, I'm not going to write a disclaimer. I'm supposed to leave my house right now, and I'm still in my PJ's. I just **_**had **_**to finish this! So, please enjoy, and let me know what you thought. ;) **

Chapter 18- The Daughter of Belai

When I woke next, the room was lighter, and I heard a gentle rain falling outside. Something was stirring in the living room so I knew everyone was awake.

Alice grabbed my arms and walked out with me into the living room. I smiled gratefully at her.

When we walked through Jasper's door, everyone froze as soon as they saw us, all eyes on me.

"Good morning," Alice said as if nothing had happened the night before.

"Good morning," Carlisle replied. Everyone else stayed silent. No one looked hostile, but I hadn't really glanced at Edward yet, still afraid to look at him.

Alice cleared her throat. "Bella and I were thinking we were going to go back to the house."

"It's raining," Carlisle said.

"I know, but it's still light, and it's going to get worse, and I don't think I could stay here another night.

"Alright," Carlisle agreed. "Your mother and I are going to stay with Rose and Em and help them with the house. If the rain turns into a storm, we'll stay the night again. Edward, why don't you go with the girls?"

My heart jumped at his name and I turned my attention toward him. He was looking at his father, his eyes wide. He glanced at me, and I looked down not wanting to read his expression.

"Why?" he asked, anger in his voice.

"I don't want them walking alone," his father answered reproachfully. "Are you forgetting the attack yesterday?"

Everyone was silent after that, and I felt Alice tug on my arm and pull me to the door. Edward walked out before us and I turned to smile at Carlisle.

I realized then this might be the last time I would see any of them. I let go of Alice's arm and turned to the people who had been my family these last couple weeks. I knew I was trying not to feel anything, but I had to say good bye.

"Esme?"

She turned and looked at me surprised. "I'm sorry I wasn't very good at house work, but I want you to know that I'm grateful you took me in and loved me so much, even though you didn't know me. I think you and my mother would have been good friends."

She didn't react right away so I turned to Emmett. "Em," I could feel my voice choking up, and I hated that, but I knew I was going to miss him. "The way you look at Rosalie is a miracle in my eyes. I've never seen anyone more loved than her. I don't have any siblings, but if I ever had a brother, I'd hope he was just like you."

He nodded, but he didn't smile. I couldn't expect anymore than that. He had after all imagined himself a soldier all his life. He hated my people, so it made sense he hated me.

I then turned to Rosalie. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known, and I don't just mean your face. You have a good heart Rosalie, and if anyone deserves the happiness you've found with Emmett, it's you."

I saw her face soften and her eyes start to tear up. She started to take a step toward me, but Emmett held her back. She looked at him and then back at me. She smiled and nodded, and it was enough. I smiled back and then turned to Carlisle. I'd said everything I'd wanted to say to him yesterday, so we both nodded to each other and then I turned to leave.

"Bella."

I spun around and Esme was moving toward me. Before I could even breathe she had her arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a mother's embrace. I knew this was going to make leaving a thousand times harder, but I pulled her closer to me anyway.

"Thank you," I whispered.

She squeezed me tighter one more time and then let me go.

Alice grabbed my arm again and pulled me out the door. Edward was waiting just a couple feet out, and I wondered if he'd witnessed any of my farewells.

I felt that pain starting to creep in again, so I mustered up the best indifferent face I could make and motioned for him to lead on.

He gave me a bitter chuckle and then started walking.

Alice wrapped an arm around my waist sympathetically and pulled me along. I had never mentioned anything about her brother and I before, but I didn't doubt that she was an observant person, especially for someone who talked so much.

Ten minutes had passed and the rain was making a dramatic increase. Edward rushed us forward, his stance stiff as he moved and we made it back to the house quickly. By the time we arrived it was pouring, and Edward started a fire for us to dry off by.

Alice and I let down our wet hair and sat in front of the fire place. We both were staring into the flames, our minds elsewhere. Hers, I'm sure, was with Jasper, while mine was still searching for courage to leave. The hug from Esme had set me two steps back.

"You lied to me."

Alice and I both jumped at the sound of Edward's voice, but he was staring at me.

"Edward," she reprimanded.

He laughed a bitter laugh, and didn't take his harsh eyes off me.

"I lied to everyone Edward," I answered turning back to the fire, keeping my tone nonchalant.

"You don't care that you're a liar?"

"Edward!" Alice called out again angrily.

"No, Alice," I said softly. "Let him."

"Well?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" His voice was becoming more angry and bitter.

"It means that I'm leaving anyway, and you can go back to the way your life was before I came. In fact, you can pretend I was never here."

I didn't take my eyes off the fire, but I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye staring at me sadly. She understood why I had to leave, but I knew she didn't want me to go. She put a hand on my arm and then got up and walked back to her room, conspicuously giving Edward and I some privacy.

It was a moment before he spoke again, and his voice was softer, though no less irritated.

"So, was all of it a lie?"

I finally turned to him. He was sitting on the couch. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. What happened with us, what almost happened, twice. Were you lying then?"

"It would be better if we didn't talk about that."

He stood up, and I quickly rose to, meeting him face to face.

"No!" he said almost demanding. "I want to talk about it. Were you toying with me? Was it some sick twisted game that princesses play? Mess with the farm boy's heart?"

"Edward." I could hear my tone soften. I didn't want to talk about this ever because it would be fruitless, and I was still trying to master indifference, but I didn't want him to believe I'd been capable of _that_.

"Well, what is it Belai?"

The name stung like a thorn on a rose. I heard the malice in the word, and I knew I had no right to be angry. I had once felt the same at the name Weidinhun, but I couldn't help it. He'd fallen in love with me when he thought I was one of his people, but now that he knew who I was, he'd forgotten. I knew it was better if he forgot, but I couldn't hold myself back.

"Do you hate me because I'm a Belai, or because I'm a princess?"

He flinched at the last word, but didn't answer my question.

"Okay then," I said and turned back to the fire.

I heard his footsteps marching in tune with the rain that was now pounding outside and he came and stood next to me, looking down at the fire.

We stood like that for a long moment, and then he finally broke the silence.

"You're going to marry the prince?"

I tried not to move, but every part of my body wanted to run screaming at the reminder.

"Yes," I said with perfect indifference, which was nothing like what I was feeling.

"Why?" he asked, surprising me.

"It doesn't matter Edward," I bit back frustrated. It was hard enough to think about, I didn't want to talk about it with the boy I loved.

"Yes it does. You owe me at least an explanation."

He was right, but instead I said, "I don't owe you anything."

He turned to me then, and I found disbelief in his eyes when I met his gaze. "Are you serious?"

I tried to match his hard stare, masking everything I was really feeling.

"Absolutely. This is my business. I'm leaving tonight."

I could see the surprise on his face, and he faltered for a moment, then picked up his rant again.

"Of course you are. Why wouldn't you prefer to run off and marry the prince rather than stay here with us?"

"Edward," I sighed, pinching my nose between my thumb and my finger. "Were you paying attention at all last night? If I don't marry him, you and Jasper are going to run off to a war you can't win."

"Who says we can't? And why is that any of your concern? That's the way things have always been, and the way things are always going to be."

"No, they don't have to be that way. I can stop it."

"Don't give me that," he said in a sardonic accusation. "Don't pretend like you're doing this for me and Jasper. Don't act like you ever cared about a bunch of Weidinhuns."

I didn't know what to say. My jaw dropped in shock, but I couldn't respond. Anything I said would prove how much I cared, and how angry I was at that accusation. How could he think I didn't care? That I didn't love him?

"You don't care about me. You never did." His stare was so hurt and angry I could feel my heart tearing. I wanted to scream at him, and I wanted to assure him that he couldn't have been more wrong. I loved him more than anything I'd ever loved in my life, still I couldn't help but feel that maybe it was better he felt that way. Perhaps then he'd let me go.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and I saw his eyes widen in surprise.

I had tried the whole day to mask what I was feeling. I tried to emulate Seth and Jasper. Hadn't I'd done it before in the palace, where I wasn't allowed to show emotion? But the feelings inside were so intense that the box I had locked them in burst open and if I didn't get out now, nothing would be hidden anymore.

I ran to the front door, threw it open and ran outside, the rain now pounding a thunderous roar all around me. I didn't care. I kept going forward, my feet sinking into the mud with each step. My hair and my clothes were instantly soaked, and I could almost hear my mother yelling at me to come inside before I got sick. My face was covered in its' drops so that you wouldn't have recognized the tears that were falling, but you could hear the cry in my voice.

I couldn't go any further. I found myself in the field that once held the Cullen's crops, the same they made their life with. It was now destroyed by a storm it couldn't fight, and I felt it was an approrpiate place for me to mourn. Here was a place where a dream was destroyed. I bent over feeling weaker and weaker by the moment. My voice cried all that my heart suffered.

I clenched my fists and tried to find strength. I knew what I had to do. There was no escaping it. I looked up hoping to find Seth. I needed him to take me away from here as quickly as possible, but what I found instead halted all my tears, and caused my breath to deepen.

He was standing a few feet in front of me, hands clenched into fists at his side. His hair clung to his forehead as the rain matted it down. I could see his shoulders lower and rise as he took in deep breaths. A strong and frustrated expression painted his face as he held his eyes on me.

"Stay," he said, and I could hear his beautiful voice even over the rain.

"I can't Edward," I cried back, the rain pouring over my lips and onto my tongue as I spoke.

"Yes you can." His feet remained planted to the ground, though I desperately wanted him to run to me, but it was my conviction that kept my own feet in place.

"No. Don't you understand, it's the only way to keep you safe."

"Do you love him?" He was yelling now, exasperated.

I felt all my former frustrations arise, and I yelled right back. "Of course I don't love him, but I don't have a choice! I never had a choice!"

"There's always a choice!" A shot of thunder roared from the sky but neither of us looked up, only continued raising our voices over the ominous storm that raged in the sky, and inside my soul. Would I never escape it?

"Not for me. I'm a princess Edward, I can't help that, and no matter where I hide I will always be the Daughter of Belai, and the Daughter of Belai has a duty to her country, and now I have a duty to yours as well. There was never a choice for me Edward. I was never going to get to pick who I loved."

"But I love you!"

We both froze then. I wanted to say it back, more than anything I wanted to say it back. I couldn't. If I did I'd never be able to do what I knew needed to be done.

The sky roared again as I stared at my farm boy, as I stared at my prince. The rain continued to beat down as if it were trying to push me into the ground and keep me from going forward.

"Don't you love me?" he asked, shaking me to the core.

I felt myself soften, and I couldn't yell anymore. Instead my voice came out tainted with despair.

"Edward I… Don't you understand? If I don't go to the prince now my father will invade this country. I can stop that."

"Let him come. We've been through war before. We can make it through again. We always have."

"I won't let it happen because of me. I won't let Jasper and Emmett and Alice and your family and you… I won't let anything happen to you because of me."

"You can't hold that weight on your shoulders. It's not your burden to bear."

I was becoming frustrated, and my voice started yelling again. "Of course it's my burden. It's always been my burden." I had to make him understand. I needed him to let me go, so I hit him where it hurt.

"Edward, our love wouldn't be beautiful. It would ruin this country. It would destroy it. Do you not see that? Do you want to live with that on your shoulders?"

That silenced him, and I could see his features twist in pain, and it was too much for me. Seth or no Seth, I needed to get out of here, but as I turned to leave he yelled at me again.

"Don't make excuses. You're terrified of loving me, admit it."

I stopped in my tracks and stared out into the forest ahead of me. I could almost feel his eyes burning into my back. My cheeks started flaring in heat with my anger. I turned around slowly, and found him in the same spot.

"Excuse me?" I asked, malice on my tongue. "What did you say?"

"I said you're afraid," he answered with conviction.

I wanted to hit him. "You don't know what you're talking about. How dare you!"

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. You're afraid of loving some poor little farm boy when you have a prince waiting for you with the luxuries you're accustomed to. This has nothing to do with duty. You can't wait to get out of here, and this filthy little Weidinhun farm!"

I'd never felt so angry in my life. All the passion I had still hidden rose to the surface then and I could feel my skin heat despite the cold, rainy air.

"You know nothing of my life! You have no idea what it's like for me, to not have a choice. I would give anything, _anything _to stay here on this farm. To be Carlisle's daughter and Alice's sister. To watch Rosalie grow a baby in her belly, and maybe one day marry someone who will look at me the way Emmett looks at her. I'd give it all up for that!"

My voice started faltering at the end of my speech, my sadness consuming my anger. "So don't you dare say I'm afraid! Don't you dare tell me there's anything I want more than this, more than you!"

He stared at me for another moment, and then as the thunder roared above once again, he began to run, straight towards me.

I didn't even have the chance to stop him, but I didn't really have the will even if I did.

All I got out was "Edward," before he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. The thunder clapped again as his lips came crashing into mine, as if Fate itself was desperately trying to pull us apart. Or perhaps Fate was so affected by the fire I felt inside at his touch she couldn't help but react with such a display.

I didn't hesitate to respond. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, and I hooked mine around his neck to hold him as my back started to curl. I pulled myself tighter to him as his lips began a passionate dance against my own.

He moved his other hand to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him as if he was becoming more and more desperate to keep me with him, as if pulling me closer would hold me forever, and that's what I imagined as I willingly gave my lips to his: that this was forever, that I would never have to let him go.

I tried to drink in every moment: The warmth of his lips that begged for more. The tingling that buzzed through my body wherever it was pressed against his. The way the rain even seemed less threatening as it covered us, so thick it hid us from the outside world. I was safe here in his arms, and I moved my hands to his cheeks, memorizing the way they felt under my skin.

I ran them down his neck and wove them under his arms and around his back so that I could hug him to me. His own hands released my back and wound there way into my hair, his fingers cradling my head.

I pulled back to breath, but he didn't stop. He moved his lips to my cheeks, to my temples, to my forehead, to my jaw line, and I took in a deep breath marveling at how wonderful it felt. Everything I felt at that moment was everything I'd never thought I'd have. It was enough to make me laugh.

He stopped at that and I opened my eyes to see him staring curiously at me. I smiled up at him, his eyes locked with my own, and he smiled back, then once again moved his lips eagerly against mine.

I knew there was a reason I should have pulled away, but I couldn't think of it. If I had anything like resolve before, it had melted away. I wanted more of him like an unquenchable thirst. I pushed myself up onto my toes as if leaning deeper into him would accomplish this.

I could feel him smile on my lips, and then he stopped and pulled away a tiny bit.

He put his forehead against mine and hugged me closer. I could hear his breath running deep as we swayed slightly under the rain. The thunder roared again, but it couldn't compete with the fire in my body, nor the roaring of my heart.

"Bella," he whispered, placing one hand to my cheek.

"Yes?" I kept my eyes closed and attempted to breathe him in. A sweet scent filled my lungs.

"I love you."

The rain mixed with the tears that fell down my cheeks. I was weak. It seeped into my skin and turned me into mush. I had to keep pretending that I was never going to lose this, or I was going to fall apart.

"I love you," I whispered back.

He pulled me closer and placed a soft kiss on my lips, then moved his forehead back to mine.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"Stay."

"Okay."

**: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )**


	19. The Impossible

**(A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been busy and when I finally sat down to write it took me two days to finish. Normally I finish each chapter in just a few hours, but this was maybe an accumulation of about seven. Crazy huh? Anyway, I hope you like it. By the way, I was so excited by how well you all responded to the kiss scene last chapter. I'm thrilled you all thought I did it justice. And Vampirate1963, I learned my lesson in 24 Hours, never come to the first big kiss scene moment, and then ruin it by having certain people shot. I'll never do that again. The death threats were out of control, and everybody just completely seemed to forget they'd finally got the chapter they'd been waiting for. Kiss Scenes Rule Number 1 writers: when you get to the 1st kiss scene, just leave it at the kiss. Keep the cliffie at a bare minimum, and especially don't have your characters shot, and then leave people wondering if they're still alive or not. ;)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Edward I have a joke for you. **

**Edward: I can't hear a joke right now.**

**Me: (notices the expression on Edward's face) Are you crying?**

**Edward: Don't be ridiculous, vampire's can't cry. **

**Me: You're totally crying… in a vampire sort of way. **

**Edward: Am not! **

**Me: Don't be so immature. What's wrong? **

**Edward: Nothing's wrong. **

**Me: Edward??? What is it?**

**Edward: (bursts into reckless sobs) I can't help it! That kiss, it was so… so… beautiful. **

**Me: Oh my word you big softy. **

**Edward: I am not soft. (a sob escapes his throat) **

**Me: (smirks) I'm not referring to your skin Edward Cullen. **

**Edward: Well where's your compassion? You wrote the stupid, ridiculous, wonderful, amazing kiss. **

**Me: Was it anything like the kiss we had that I wasn't there for. **

**Edward: For the last time, you were there. **

**Me: Still missed it. **

**Edward: Whose fault is that? **

**Me: Yours. **

**Edward: Oh, right. **

**Me: Well?**

**Edward: Nope, but nothing really compares to kissing Bella. **

**Me: Dangit Edward, just freaking go back to 24 Hours, and get me the Robpire. I've been feeling extraordinarily merciful, and have written two great romantic chapters for you and Bella… **

**Edward: (interrupts me) Two? **

**Me: (smirks)**

**Edward: So there's more fluff in this chapter?**

**Me: (smirks again) **

**Edward: (lifts an eyebrow) If you're so jealous, why do you write scenes like that? **

**Me: Because even a crazed stalker fan like myself knows that you and Bella belong together. **

**Edward: Really? Than why do you keep trying?**

**Me: A girl can hope can't she? **

**Edward: A girl can only handle so much rejection. **

**Me: Which is why I want you to go get me the Robpire. **

**Edward: Well… I… (becomes speechless) **

**Me: You can't have both Bella and I Edward. You have to make a choice, and obviously you're never going to leave Bella, sooooo…. Robpire please, on a silver platter if you don't mind. **

**Edward: Capella doesn't own Twilight. **

**Me: Hey! Don't change the subject you stupid subject changing vampire. **

**Edward: (starts whistling) **

**Me: Oh my gosh, what do you want Edward? **

**Edward: (silent)**

Chapter 19- The Impossible

_"Bella?"_

_"Yes?"_

"_Stay." _

"_Okay." _

My heart pounded faster than the fleeting footsteps of a steed dashing across the earth. Even the sound of the rain could not drown each drum out of my ears. Drum… drum… drum…

Edward's hands were hot on my face, and even the wind couldn't leave its' icy chill on my skin. My breathing ran deep as our foreheads pressed together and the rain patted down against us.

Thunder clapped from above and somewhere in the back of my mind I could sense the need to return to the safety of the house, but I was unwilling to leave the magic of this moment. Had I ever dreamed my first kiss would be like this?

Dreamed? Possibly.

Believed? No. Absolutely not.

I heard him release a breathy laugh and I opened my eyes to find a happy grin spread across his lips. A smile of my own began to form and I looked up to meet his eyes. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of anything that seemed to fit this moment. No words could describe what I felt, and no words seemed right for the atmosphere surrounding us like a thick, warm blanket made of the finest silk.

Edward opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but no sound came out, so he laughed again, and I laughed with him, hugging my body closer to his.

I thought I recalled myself agreeing to stay, but I couldn't quite remember. Everything seemed a bit fuzzy at the moment, although I'm sure if Seth were to appear, I'd have no will to go with him. Right at this moment, I knew I'd rather die than be anywhere else except in Edward's arms.

One of his hands left my cheek and reached down to take my own hand in his. I looked up at him questioningly and he still had that same silly grin on his face, which I'm sure was no better than mine.

"We need to get you inside," he said.

I nodded in agreement. He could have asked me to fly to the moon right then and I would have done it. I was so enraptured with this farm boy I would have done anything he'd asked.

My head danced around like a hundred tiny leaves blowing in the wind, and I didn't even seem to notice him tug on my hand and quickly pull me out of the rain into the shelter of his house. He stopped at the door way and turned to look at me again, a expression of longing on his face, before he opened it.

I laughed as I followed him in, unable to contain the joy and the thrill I was feeling, but all of my mirth halted, and my expression dropped as soon as I saw Alice standing at the fire place, her arms crossed, a sad expression on her face.

***Flashback***

I looked down at my pain struck hands that Edward had just tended to. It was the first time I had ever done any real manual labor, and as a result my hands were bruised, blistered and cut. I smiled. This was the feeling my mother had tried to explain to me. It had been hard, and I had never been conditioned for such work, but the feeling of pushing that plow had been exhilarating, and Edward's words had comforted me from the fact I had messed it up, of which Emmett's dirt covered face had proved.

I looked up at Edward who was studying my face. I had been reluctant to let him touch me at first, especially after having spent so much time hating him, but there was something in his voice, something in the way he looked at me so tenderly even after I had been nothing but hostile to him, that was softening my heart.

I tensed. Softening towards the Weidinhun's was not a good thing, and to this one most of all. How had it happened? How had I let these warm feelings creep in past the cold wall I had set up from the moment I woke on the Cullen's couch?

I turned my eyes back to my palms. Edward's calloused hands had been surprisingly gentle which I noticed despite the jolts that swept through my body at his touch. I'd never been touched in such a way by a man. It left a lingering warmth when his hands finished their careful work.

At that moment, I wanted to thank him. I wasn't sure why, or if I would even be able to do it. It just felt like the right thing to do. He'd been kind to me, (of course he had no idea who I was) and I had been cruel. They deserved it of course, but even I could be civilized to a Weidinhun if the occasion called for it.

I opened my mouth to speak when the door burst open and the formerly quiet house filled with loud and happy chatter. Both Edward and I turned our attention the door and in walked Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Esme soon followed after.

They all ran to the kitchen except Carlisle who approached the two of us.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

Edward nodded and picked up the bowl, cloths and ointment. "Her hands were cut," he said to his father and I instinctively hid my hands in my dress, ashamed of showing any weakness after wanting so desperately to be good at fieldwork. I'd felt a connection to my mother out there, a mother I'd never known. The one that labored and toiled in Belai lands before my father found her, before I'd ever met her.

"Awww," he breathed. "A true first time labor experience for you. I'm sorry, I should have warned you. I had forgotten. Mine and my boys hands are so callused we don't even notice the pain anymore, and my girls have never touched a plow."

Edward and Carlisle both laughed, but I shook my head. "It's alright," I almost whispered still trying to hide my weakness. "I'd like to try again tomorrow," I pleaded, hoping for a second chance.

"Of course," he answered, surprising me. I thought he would have been hesitant to let me back in after my mistake. It was how my impatient father would have responded. "I'll have Edward dig you out some gloves."

I smiled in gratitude at him and then stood up. I was about to move, but looking around at the people surrounding me made me feel somewhat anxious, and I was unsure of what I should do.

Edward turned his attention to the kitchen, and he looked like he was about to call out to someone, but Alice walked in the door then, her face looking forlornly towards the kitchen.

Her hands were linked together behind her back, and she rocked back and forth from the balls of her feet to her tip toes, then without a word she turned around and disappeared into her room.

I turned after her without acknowledging the two men near me and followed Alice into the room we shared. I found her sitting on her bed, her hands in her lap and her eyes gazing distantly out the window. I stopped in the doorway to study the girl. I knew what was bothering her. She did nothing but talk about Jasper, (or the palace) when we were alone together, and it was he that she had been staring at so longingly and sadly as the group entered the house.

Something tugged at my heart, and I recognized the feeling as one I hadn't felt since before I crashed onto these wretched shores: Compassion.

_Uhg,_ I groaned internally. First gratitude, now compassion. What was happening to me? Why was I feeling so softly towards this family? Was it perhaps because they were taking care of me? I knew they thought I was one of them, but if they had known the truth, they wouldn't have hesitated to murder me and send me in pieces back to my father. Wouldn't they?

But I couldn't escape the longing to sit next to my roommate and put an arm around her shoulder. I'd had an errant thought a few days ago that was continually gnawing inside me. Alice reminded me of Angela in so many ways, and that feeling made it easier to be around her. It also made me long more for her friendship.

Perhaps it was the true cause of this sudden burst of compassion. I missed my cousin, but I saw her face in Alice's face, and heard her voice in Alice's voice. They were both so light hearted and free spirited, and both so utterly obsessed with men. Well, it was only one man for Alice, but it still equaled in intensity.

I took a deep breath, and willed myself to sit next to her on the bed. She didn't say anything right away, but I knew she would, so I kept quiet.

As sure as the morning, Alice began to pour her heart out to me, only instead of a despairing and depressed tone you would have expected from the look on her face, it all came out desperate and dramatic, as if she were just coming to the end of the world.

"I mean, he doesn't even look at me. I try to talk to him, and he gives me these quick, short replies and then finds any excuse to leave, you know?"

I didn't answer. I knew she didn't expect me to.

"How can one person just ignore another so much? How can someone be so rude all the time? Why does he hate me Bella? I don't understand. What did I do wrong?"

Her eyes looked at me wide and pleading as if I had the answer she sought. I did of course; Jasper didn't hate Alice, he was in love with her, he was just an idiot who couldn't admit it. I would never say anything though.

She saw that I wasn't going to answer her question, and a tear fell down her cheek. She leaned down and rested her head in my lap and I fought the urge to push her off the bed. This new empathy thing had its' limits, but I knew she didn't need my cruelty. She was experiencing enough of it from the ridiculous boy outside the door.

Her quiet sobs were almost drowned out by the chatter that was somewhat muffled by her bedroom door. I knew they wouldn't hear her but she kept her crying as quiet as possible. Through her tears I could almost hear the ache in her soul, and I felt those limits push back as I reached a hand down and placed it comfortingly on her head over hair.

She twisted her body from lying on her side to her back, and looked up at me, her face red and puffy from crying. She sniffled and began her next speech.

"I was his friend first you know? Before Edward." I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and she put a hand over her eyes and drifted off into the past. "The Hale's came here when Jazz and Rose were ten, and Mrs. Hale brought over a pie to give to my family.

"She and Esme took to each other instantly, as did Mr. Hale and my father. Emmett pulled one of Rosalie's braids before she'd said two words to him, and she began torturing him in revenge immediately, and continued until they were sixteen."

Alice chuckled at this, and I felt a smile tug at my own lips. So it was love at first sight for those two. Charming.

Alice's face dropped again and she removed her arm to meet my gaze. I trailed a finger across her forehead. It was a move my mother made when I was upset about something, and I had always found it comforting.

"Edward was too shy at the time to make friends. He was nine and I was eight. I was playing outside and had fallen and scraped my knee. Jasper was at my side before I could work up a good cry. Of course I was used to trying not to cry in front of my brothers, so I knew immediately I couldn't let this strange boy see me in such a shameful state."

A slight smile played on her lips again, and she wasn't looking at me anymore. She closed her eyes as she relived the day she'd met the love of her life.

"He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and began wiping the dirt away. He ran off to wet the handkerchief, and I remember thinking how strange it was to see a boy with one. He came back and squeezed the cloth till water fell over my knee, then continued to clean the wound.

"He talked to me the whole time, and he was so successful in distracting me I'd forgotten I'd been hurt."

Her smile had grown so wide now if it hadn't been for her red nose and eyes, you wouldn't have known she was crying.

She let out a quiet sigh. "When he finished, he looked at me and gave me such a smile like none I'd ever seen, and I loved him right then. I know it sounds impossible. Who falls in love when they're eight?" She chuckled in incredulously as if she herself almost didn't believe it. "But I did Bella. I told my mother that night that I was going to marry Jasper Hale, and then I prayed that God would make it come true.

"They came over twice a week, or we'd go over there, and Rose would terrorize Emmett and Edward would sulk in a corner, and Jasper would take my hand and we'd go on an adventure. He was so good at adventures."

She was quiet a moment and stared at the ceiling as she continued remembering. Her smile faded for a moment and then returned as she looked at me with an excited gleam in her eye as she told me the next part of her story.

"We were best friends. I told him everything and he was so good at listening. He told me stuff too, mostly about his days before they moved into their home in the woods, but he was never a big talker. We went on like that for almost three years. Just before he turned thirteen, he kissed me."

She raised her eyebrows and gave me a look like she was telling me the most scandalous story in the world. "He said, 'Alice, I think I'd like to marry you someday.'" She tried to imitate Jasper's voice, but her tone got lost in the memory. "Then he leaned down, kissed me, and ran off.

"A week later, his mother got sick, and we couldn't go visit him because Esme was afraid we'd get sick too." Her smile faded completely then, and I saw the tears start to form in her eyes again.

"I wanted to go. I knew he needed me, but they wouldn't let me. The next time I saw him was at her funeral. I walked over and took his hand. He let me then, but when it was all over, he pulled away, and that was the last time he's let me near him long enough to have any kind of conversation. That was the last time we were really friends. That's when he and Edward started to become close."

The tears fell freely down her face now, but she wasn't sobbing anymore. I felt my own heart mourn a little and I silently chided myself. This compassion thing was a pain. It fed me feelings I didn't want to feel.

Alice sucked in a deep breath as if she'd been keeping air out of her lungs for a while and then let it out roughly. She didn't bother to wipe the tears off her face, and turned back to the side so that I could only see her profile again.

I turned my head away from her, unable to stare any longer at that face and feel the emotions that were swallowing me whole, and I was surprised as I saw Jasper and Edward out a ways near the border to the woods. I couldn't be sure, but it almost looked like Jasper was crying.

Alice's voice pulled my attention back to her, and I forgot the boys outside.

"I love him Bella. I shouldn't, not after the way he's treated me all these years, but I can't help it. I've always loved him, and I always will."

***End***

She looked long and hard at the two of us and I felt Edward tighten his grip on my hand.

"You're not leaving," she said pointedly, and it wasn't a question. Either she'd seen us outside, or she saw our faces as we entered the house, and knew deep in her soul it was truth.

"Alice I…" I began, but she put out a hand, palm up, and interrupted me.

"I understand."

Her voice wasn't angry or accusing. It was sad and despondent… and hopeless.

She crossed her arms again, dropped her eyes to the floor, sighed, and then retreated slowly into her room.

My eyes trailed after her, and I could feel the joy of my moment slipping away from me and disappearing into the deep unknown.

I turned to Edward who was already studying my expression, fear in his eyes.

I knew what he was wondering. _Had I changed my mind?_

I smiled reassuringly at him, squeezed the hand I was still holding, and brought us in front of the fire so we could warm and dry off. The chill of the storm was finally beginning to settle in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward and I had sat quietly by the fire for a long while till our clothes and hair had dried, and as it got late, and it became certain Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be returning for the night, he excused himself to his room.

Ever the gentleman, and I loved him the more for it.

It was getting late, but I knew there was something I had to take care of before I could go to sleep. The whole time Edward and I had been sitting here, I had been trying to plan my words, as well as summon as much courage to make what I knew was probably the wrong

decision, but I'd never truly made my own decisions in my life, and the excitement of this being my first one gave me the courage I'd needed.

The rain had stopped, but the thunder hadn't, and some lightning had even picked up in the last half hour.

He didn't knock, but I could feel his presence like the shadows lurking around me. I hadn't heard him come in, but when I turned he was there, standing by the front door, merging with the shadows like a monster from a dream, hidden even from the firelight.

Lightning flashed in the sky, filling the house with a quick bright light, and Seth's face illuminated just long enough for me to see the hard determination set there. I shivered, but stood up and planted my feet firmly on the ground despite.

"It's time," he whispered, his voice just as brusque as when he spoke in normal tones.

I crossed my arms and willed myself to make eye contact, to be brave and not look away. "No," I whispered back just as strong as he had.

I saw him raise an eyebrow, but he didn't look surprised. Instead his eyes became more challenging.

He opened the front door, nodded toward Alice and Edward's rooms, then motioned for me to follow him outside. I took a small blanket off the couch to wrap around my shoulders and then complied.

When we were outside, he shut the door quietly and walked me out a few feet from the house. His voice was low so no one inside would hear, but it didn't lose the effect and power it normally held.

"We have to go."

"No," I answered again, and didn't move to say more.

"Princess…"

"Bella," I interrupted, and found myself surprised by the strength in my voice that usually eluded me when I was around this man. "It's just Bella now. Not princess. Not anymore."

Seth didn't back down. Somehow, he seemed to make himself even taller, but I refused to be intimidated, although I could feel my knees weaken just a bit.

"We've already been through this. This is the right course of action to take."

"For who?" I demanded, my voice rising slightly. Anger flashed through me like the lightning above and fueled my resolve. "For me? For Belai? For who Seth?"

"For everybody," he answered, refusing to be affected by my unfamiliar confrontational attitude. "You will change history. You will bring peace!" His voice was somewhat pleading, and I could almost hear my father's in his words. It became clear then that Seth wanted peace just as much as he did.

"No, not for everybody. Not for me." I narrowed my eyes and put my hands on my hips, my blanket slipping off my shoulders and over my arms. "What about me Seth? When is it my turn to be happy? When is it my turn for peace? I've been locked up inside that wretched golden prison all my life, always making choices to appease everyone around me. What about me?"

I knew I sounded like a child throwing a tantrum, but I couldn't help the anger that raged inside me. I wanted this more than anything I'd ever wanted in my life, so much my anger started to fade and became pleading.

"I'm so close to freedom Seth. I can taste it, and it tastes like nothing I've ever known. I can't let it go."

"Princess, please listen to reason…"

"No!" I interrupted him, anger returning as bitterness on my tongue. "You listen. For once in my life I'm happy, and I won't let you, or my father, or my _duty_ take that away from me. I'm staying with the Cullen's." _I'm staying with Edward,_ I added mentally, but I didn't think that that would have been a convincing argument to Seth.

A clap of thunder roared just then, and another flash of lighting lit the sky, and Seth's face, allowing me to see the fire fuming just beneath the surface. He didn't say anything, but his eyes blazed into mine. Seth bowed slightly, never taking his eyes off me, and then disappeared into the darkness.

I watched after him a moment, my eyes roaming the thick black around me as if I could find my body guard, but even when the lightning flashed again illuminating the surrounding area, I couldn't find him.

I wondered if he was still waiting out there for me, believing I wasn't capable of holding onto my resolve, knowing that soon I would cave and he'd be right there, ready and willing to take me to the prince.

Another thought hit me. What if he was gone for good? What if there was no more Seth to protect me. Light and thunder flashed across the sky again, and fear pushed me back into the

house. For a moment, the thought was terrifying. Seth was always there when danger came to meet me, but if he was gone now, who was going to protect me?

I looked at Edward's bedroom door, and relief washed over me.

He would.

I sighed contentedly, and then retreated to Alice's room. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing deeply under the covers. I slipped off my dress and the cold chilled my arms and legs that were exposed from my slip.

I quickly ran to the bed and ducked under the covers, pulling them tight around me, not bothering to be careful to not wake Alice.

I turned to her. A wave of guilt washed over me as I remembered Jasper. If Jasper did die in the war, would it be my fault?

I tried to push that thought out of my head and turned away from Alice. I filled my thoughts with Edward, and a smile painted my face. I had done it. I had found the courage and told Seth I wasn't going to the palace. I was going to stay with the Cullen's, and one day, perhaps not too far from now, I would marry Edward, and then I truly would never again be the princess of Belai. I would be Bella Cullen.

I felt my body go warm all over at the idea; a lifetime of being married to Edward. There was not a more pleasant thought in all the world. I closed my eyes and pictured his face, and another thought occurred to me then.

I was free. For now and forever, I was free.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sky was clear and sunny the next day, and I took it as a good omen.

Alice didn't get out of bed even though she was awake, and couldn't be persuaded.

Carlisle and Esme came home early and they both looked at me strangely. They exchange knowing looks with each other, but didn't say anything.

Esme asked about Alice and when Edward told her, she quickly went to her daughter's room and shut the door behind her. I felt that same sadness and guilt wash over me, but Edward told Carlisle the two of us were going to go Storm Catching, and when his father nodded, Edward took my hand and pulled me out the door, my happiness returning, even though I didn't know what "Storm Catching" was.

He tried to explain the game to me on the way to the ocean, but I didn't hear much of it. I was too distracted at the feel of his hand in mine.

It didn't take too much time to reach the shores, and I froze at the edge of the woods. The beach was a mess as plants and wood and random objects spread out over the sand. I immediately noticed something small and black being tossed back and forth to the shore by the waves. I sauntered over to it and picked up a pretty little doll in a black dress. I held it up to Edward and he smiled at me and handed me one of the potato sacks he had slung over his arm. I smiled back and dropped the doll in.

Edward found the next treasure and reached down to pick up a small shovel. He held it up to show me his prize. "Esme will like this for her little garden."

We walked along the shore looking for more trinkets, while Edward told me stories of his childhood. I listened while the sun beat warm on my skin and the ocean sung out in gentle waves, its' mist lightly kissing our faces.

"When Em was thirteen, he got the idea he could dig a hole to the other side of the world, so he would sneak off every day after chores with my father's shovel and disappear into the woods.

"Sometimes he would trick me into helping him by swearing if we dug deep enough we'd find a troll cave and if we caught one, it would give us three wishes each. He was my older brother and I idolized him. I believed everything he told me. He kept me digging by talking about what we'd wish for."

I laughed. "What were your wishes?" I asked.

He smiled and looked up at the clear sky. "A talking horse, a magical sword and a baby brother I could make dig holes."

He smirked and I laughed at him incredulously. "A talking horse?"

"Hey," he said defensively. "If there were wish giving trolls, why not talking horses? I imagined us riding around Weidinhun together on an adventure, and I'd never be lonely because I had my horse to talk to."

"Why not just wish for two horses and take Emmett with you?"

"Because Emmett never liked to talk about important stuff like new weaponry and religion and things like that."

"And your horse would of course?" I smirked.

"Of course," he replied in a matter of fact.

"What did Emmett like to talk about?"

He looked at me mischievously. "Talking trolls, and Rosalie Hale."

I laughed at that and Edward took my hand.

"So what happened with the hole?" I asked.

Edward laughed out loud at the memory. "Three days of digging left me tired and I left Emmett to his own devices. He kept digging for weeks and I'd completely forgotten about it.

"I was hunting with my father and I spotted a wild boar. I ran after it without thinking, and I jumped over a log that was lying flat on the ground, and landed on a bunch of sticks and leaves that covered the hole."

I gasped. "No!"

"Yes. All the wind left my body as the ground disappeared from under me. I went down, and kept going down until I landed eight feet below the surface."

"Oh my goodness, were you hurt?"

"Broke my leg."

I looked over at him shocked, but he was smirking.

"My father said he almost died in fright when I disappeared before his very eyes, but he heard me scream and found me at the bottom of the hole."

"What did he do?"

Edward chuckled. "He was so angry at Emmett, he put him in the hole and made him stay in it all afternoon until it got dark."

"Carlisle?" I asked bewildered. "That doesn't sound like him."

"No one was more surprised than me. My mother wasn't too thrilled about it though, so she made Carlisle sit by the hole after he tended to my leg and watch over Emmett so no wild animal jumped in there with him."

"Was Emmett afraid?"

"No. My brother's not scared of anything. Just bored I think, but he and Carlisle ended up talking the entire time, and I think they're relationship was the better for it."

Edward stopped and looked out to the sea. I watched his beautiful face as he smiled, his eyes distant. "Even when Carlisle was trying to punish him, his compassion won over. He's the best man I know."

He sighed and then looked at me. "I want to be like him."

"I think you are," I said seriously.

"No, I'm not. My temper's much to erratic and unpredictable, and I have a hard time forgiving people."

I let go of his hand and then turned my whole body to face him. "You forgave me."

He sighed and reached out a hand to brush his fingers against my cheek. "I did a lot of things out of character with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one, I didn't think I'd ever fall in love." I felt my heart grow warm at the word. "I wanted nothing more than to run off to war with Jasper, and I didn't have any room or time for distractions.

"And I'm usually so level headed and logical, when I'm not angry of course, but you… you make me confused and my head gets fuzzy whenever your around."

"I'm sorry," I said not taking my eyes off his.

"Don't be. It's not a bad thing. It was frustrating at first, but I've surrendered to it. I've surrendered to you, and I'm finding I like it."

He smiled down at me and I smiled back. He moved the hand that was on my cheek to under my chin and moved my face close so he could lay a sweet and gentle kiss upon my lips. When he pulled away, his emerald eyes were bright and he said softly, "I want more of this, always."

I felt my cheeks warm as I blushed and in an effort to hide them I took his hand and pulled him forward.

We walked in a comfortable silence for a while when he stopped abruptly.

"Edward, what is it?"

I immediately looked around for any signs of danger, almost expecting them now, but Edward was staring down at the sand. "This is where I found you," he stated and my eyes instantly drew to where he was pointing.

"Here?"

"Yes."

I stared at the spot for a moment and then let go of his hand to kneel upon the sand and ran my hands through the cold, grainy bit of earth. My mind flashed back to the day on the boat, and I felt a bit of guilt as I remembered how Seth had come to my aid in the storm.

That storm had changed my life. It had been so terrifying at the time, but I realized as I looked up into the face of the man I loved, that that storm had brought me to Edward. It had brought me to the Cullen's. Instead of the death you would have expected, that storm had brought me freedom.

I pulled myself up and walked over to where the waves of the ocean met the shore. I squished my toes in the sand and let the water run over my feet. I closed my eyes as a cool wind blew on my face and ruffled my hair back behind me. I smiled as I thought, _this is what freedom feels like._

I could do anything here. I could be anyone I wanted. At that moment, all I wanted was to be the love of Edward's life, as he was mine.

I could feel his body next to me, and sure enough I found him as I opened my eyes. I took him in as his eyes melted into mine. A strong force took over as I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I pulled back, smiling smugly as I noted the surprised, yet pleased look on his face.

I reached down to the sides of my dress, and pulled up so the hem reached above the waves. I then took off running along the shoreline, splashing as I went. Edward followed after and we both laughed as we ran and danced across the ocean shore. I turned to him, and forgetting about my dress, I let go so that it soaked up the water. I leaned down and scooped some in my palms and splashed it up at Edward.

I saw a look of challenge cross his face as he in turn scooped up water and splashed it back at me. The icy temperature froze at my face and my neck, but I didn't care. I squealed in delight and ran away from him again. He continued following, kicking water at me in the process.

The wind picked up making my damp skin colder, but I didn't give up. I turned back to him and leaned down to scoop up some more water, but instead of blocking it, he charged towards me. I screamed as he was about to crash into me, but instead he scooped me up in his arms and lifted me off the ground till I was cradled against him.

He spun me around and our laughter merged into one as the gentle waves swelled around us. He stopped so that we both were facing out towards the horizon, and I marveled in wonder for a moment that my county was just there beyond that blue sky, and how all this time I never would have guessed that the man I would come to love was here on these distant shores.

All my life I had hated this boy I'd never known existed simply because he was a Weidinhun. I couldn't have been more blind.

I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and looked up into his eyes. He smiled softly down at me and I returned the gesture.

"I love you," I said softly and waited patiently for his reply.

"And I love you."

He leaned down and kissed me again, longer this time than before, and I felt my toes pointing in the air as something like lightning shot all throughout my body. I smiled into his kiss, and when he pulled away, he laughed and spun us around again.

Finally he walked back to the shore and sat us down in the dry sand. I lay back and ran my fingers through it, not caring that it was getting in my hair. It was even better than lying by my ugly beautiful pond.

Edward lay on his side next to me and propped his elbow up on the sand so that his head could lean into his hand and he could stare down at me. He ran his fingers through my hair and then traced them across my face, my eye lids, my nose, my lips. It was as if he were trying to memorize every inch of my face.

"Do you miss it?" came his gentle voice causing my eyes to open and gave him my attention.

I looked at him curiously, but the smile ridden on my face wouldn't disappear. "Miss what?"

"Being a princess? Living at the castle?"

"Why would I miss it?" I asked seriously. The question didn't make sense to me.

Edward looked nervous as he replied, but he didn't stop running his calloused hands gently through my hair, pausing every couple strokes to play with a lock that he would twist around his fingers. He didn't meet my gaze. "I was just wondering, living in my home couldn't have been easy after you've lived with the luxuries you're used to. Don't you miss that? The comfort of a soft bed and fine clothing?"

I stared at him for a moment, though he was intently fixated on a lock of hair he'd been playing with for a while. Now I understood. Of course he would wonder that. Alice had quietly whispered to me many times how often she dreamt of living in the Weidinhun castle, and the beautiful dresses she'd wear to the dances.

It hit me then that Edward had made this argument a few times since he'd found out I was a princess, this was just the first time he'd said it with vulnerability, and not in anger. I had to alleviate his fears. I didn't want him constantly worrying he was going to lose me to something he thought was more enticing than him.

"Of course I miss it," I said, wondering if he'd caught my subtle sarcasm. I read the fear on his face, though I could tell he was desperately trying to mask it. I tried not to smile. "Who wouldn't miss the lack of privacy? Having armored men follow you _wherever_ you go, all day long, every day, so that there isn't a single moment in the entire day for just yourself?

"Oh, and then of course there's the daily breakfasts with _all _my father's friends. He doesn't know all their names of course, but they're each important enough to eat at our table, and of course I miss terribly the way they looked down on me, or wouldn't turn an eye to me because I was a woman, princess or not. Yes of course I miss _that_.

"Oh, and then what I wouldn't give to go back and continue being the daughter of the king. I mean, what girl wouldn't want a father who could behead her if she disobeyed? Of course, it was generally impossible to tell when he was being my father, or my king. Mostly he was my king." I laughed bitterly.

"But you know what I miss the most?" He was looking at me now. "Most of all, I miss the way I never knew who was truly my friend, and who was using me to heighten their standing with my father. I miss how even though I hadn't a moment to myself in a day, I was entirely alone."

My smile was gone now as I remembered the pain that encompassed me in my beautiful, golden prison. I became captured by the compassion spread across Edward's face. I could see clearly, he finally understood. I reached up and cupped his cheek in my hand.

"What do you think Edward? Would you rather be prince and live in the grand palace, or would prefer to go back to your damaged crops and small, dusty house? No, not a house… your home?"

I moved my fingers up and wound them through his hair. He grabbed that hand with his free one, brought it to his lips, and kissed my palm. He then held it to his cheek and looked back down at me. He smiled.

"I supposed my house isn't that bad." He smirked. "But if being a prince meant I could be with you forever, I'd chose that one."

I felt tears pricking at my eyes. I pulled his face down to mine so that he would kiss me again. He pressed his lips harder to mine this time, and I could feel a desperateness take over this impossible situation. We weren't supposed to be together, both of us knew the truth of that, but as if we could fight Fate from tearing us apart, we held each other as close as possible, our lips demanding more, never quite satisfied.

When he pulled away I found myself breathless, and I asked him, "So, Edward Cullen, tell me: how does it feel to kiss a princess?"

He made a show of thinking about his answer, and then with a tone of all seriousness, he replied, "Like butterflies."

I laughed so hard at the unexpected answer my whole body shook. "What?" I muttered, still laughing, but he just laughed with me instead of answering.

When we both calmed he said, "Okay, okay, for real. Let me see." He leaned down and kissed me chastely, and then pulled away, continuing to think about it. "Mmmm… still not sure."

He leaned down again and pressed his lips to mine, a little longer than the last one. I smiled when he pulled up that time, catching onto his game.

"Well," he began. "It's like… Nope, still don't quiet have an answer for you. Let's try this one more time."

I giggled, but met him expectantly. This kiss began softly, but as he placed a hand over my cheek, it deepened, and went on a bit longer than perhaps he needed to answer my question, but I didn't happen to mention that.

When he pulled away that time, my heart was racing faster than I'd ever thought possible, and I had to grip his shirt just to steady myself.

"Well, princess," I didn't shudder at the name as I had when Seth had called me by it, "I think a satisfactory answer to your question would be," his voice lowered and became more serious as he said, "it's more wonderful and amazing than anything I've ever experienced in my life."

I was left speechless as I saw the genuineness in his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked in a tone that sounded borderline self-conscious.

I nodded, still unable to find my voice.

"What's it like kissing a farm boy?"

I smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair, then stopped at his neck to pull his face to mine. I held him tightly as his lips moved hungrily against my own, and when I eased my grip, I only let him up just enough so that I could still feel his breath against my face.

"It's sweet like honey on my tongue," I whispered. "It's peaceful like a cool breeze on a hot summer's day. It's as impossible as holding all the stars in my hands. It's as beautiful as a full moon on a clear night and as brilliant as the sun reflecting over the ocean. It tastes like freedom." I silently chided myself, I was feeling excessively romantic at the moment and I couldn't stop the ridiculous words from coming, nor could I deny them.

He laughed, but it wasn't a teasing laugh.

"What?" I asked smiling, not letting him more than a inch away from my face.

"Your answer was better than mine."

We both laughed then, and I pulled him back down to kiss me again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Edward led me back to the house, holding my hand the entire way, I couldn't even feel my feet touch the ground. Though this love seemed to shake me to the core, and burned like a fire in my heart, I couldn't help but wonder at the simplicity of it. Here I could just love Edward. There was no weight on the decision, no one was going to benefit from our love, except for us, and there were no expectations. I had simply fallen in love with him, and he with me.

Of course, that was only in our own safe little sphere that was the Cullen farm. Outside of that, it was far from simple, but I refused to think of that now. I'd made my decision.

We had stayed on that beach for hours, and the day was warm when we returned to the farm.

I froze when Emmett came into view, and Edward noticed me stiffen. He looked out and found Carlisle and Emmett surveying the fields that had been destroyed. They didn't see us yet, but Edward squeezed my hand in encouragement.

"What is it Bella?"

"He hasn't accepted me yet."

Edward looked at his older brother. "He'll come around. You're still Bella, and he loved Bella."

I wasn't too sure. I knew Emmett hated Belai's as much as the next Weidinhun, and we hadn't all overcome our prejudices just yet. I couldn't really ask that of him either. It took me time, and I supposed it would be the same for him as well.

"I'm going to go help my father," Edward said softly in my ear and then kissed my cheek.

I smiled at him, and then we walked toward the other Cullen's, parting as we reached the field.

I didn't look at him as I retreated to the house. I didn't want to see the glare I could feel Emmett burning into my back. When I entered I found a familiar face on the couch.

"Tanya?" I asked and the name sounded strange on my lips. I hadn't actually spoken to her yet, though I'd seen her a couple times. I felt a flash of heat shoot through me as I remembered I had speculated before that she was in love with Edward.

I took a deep breath and walked over to Esme who was sitting next to Tanya on the couch. She eyed me warily. "Where's Edward?" she asked.

"Helping Carlisle in the field," I replied.

I didn't fail to notice the glare Tanya was shooting at me, but she moved her gaze to her lap and I could see her expression shift from anger to sadness. I felt my irritation with the girl subside. It wasn't my fault if we loved the same man. If I had never come here, and had gone to the palace and married the prince as had been planned, perhaps eventually she and Edward would have married. The families were close, and they were friends. I knew that much.

"I'll get him," Esme said to Tanya and then went outside to find her son.

I stood by the couch awkwardly, and we remained in an uncomfortable silence for a moment. I looked around at the furnishings and every once in a while, peeked over at the door hoping they would return soon, but the seconds seemed to drag on like minutes, while the air became increasingly harder to breath in.

I heard whispering coming from Alice's room, and I figured she and Rose were in there.

"So," Tanya spoke surprising me, "how are you enjoying your stay with the Cullen's?"

I wondered if they had told her who I was. "Fine, thank you."

She looked at me speculatively, and I could only imagine the thoughts racing through her mind. "And… how long did you plan on staying here?"

I could have laughed. I knew every unspoken question behind that one, mainly, _when are you going to leave so I can have Edward all to myself again._

I tried not to let the bother me, reminding myself of my earlier argument, but it was a hard battle to win. I'd never had anyone to be jealous of before when it came to men, and it wasn't a pleasant experience.

Esme and Edward entered the house just then, and I breathed in a sigh of relief. Edward looked at the two of us awkwardly, and seemed to shift nervously from foot to foot. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Tanya. What a pleasant surprise."

She beamed at him, completely ignoring me in the room now.

"Not really," she answered. "You promised a dinner with me, remember?"

Edward chuckled, still nervous, and I saw his attention turn to me. I also saw that Tanya hadn't failed to notice this. I raised my eyebrows curiously at him.

Edward rubbed his hand against the back of his neck, and Esme stared at the three of us, her arms crossed, disapproval on her face.

"Right," he answered. "I'm sorry, I'd forgotten."

I saw offense cross Tanya's face, but she shielded it quickly and smiled. "Well that's quite alright. I'm here to pick you up."

"Now?" Edward ask, and I felt my jaw drop.

"Yes," she answered, casting a quick glance in my direction. "I know it's early, but my father thought you'd like to spend the afternoon with us. He's bought some new gadgets and oddities from town he thought you might enjoy." She puffed up her chest, and imitated her father in that same joyful tone I'd heard from him before. "'That Edward's a curious one he is. You might not care for my gizmos Tanya, but I just know the boy will.'" She laughed then, but none of us could escape the unpleasant tension in the room.

I saw Esme look sternly at her son, and I knew there was no way he could excuse himself from Tanya's dinner. The two families were close and it would have been insulting to Tanya's father.

Edward looked at me, and I smiled and shrugged. As much as I didn't want him to go, I didn't want to make him feel guilty for it.

"Perfect," Tanya stated. "I'll just go prepare the horse."

_Horse? As in one horse? As in Edward and Tanya would be sharing a horse all the way to her farm, and then back home? _

She turned an evil eye to me and I did my best to stare her down. I was more sure than ever that she'd planned this. I may not have had much experience in romance, but I knew women and I knew the way their minds worked.

Tanya pulled a pair of white gloves over her hands, and I took a moment to notice the clothes she adorned. They were nice for farm standards, her parents were well off compared to most commoners, but I would have far outshined her in one of my dresses.

I studied her face next. Did Edward think she was pretty? She wasn't as pretty as Alice, and didn't hold a candle to Rose's beauty, but I couldn't deny that she wasn't plain. Prettier than me for sure. My heart sunk at that thought.

"I'll walk you out," Esme offered, and gave a pointed glare at Edward as she ushered Tanya out the door.

I didn't move from my spot, but my eyes dropped to the floor. Edward softly approached me.

"I'm sorry," he said, bringing his hand up to cup my chin and brought my eyes to meet his own. "I had promised a while ago, but only because her father has done so much for us. I didn't want to insult him."

I nodded in understanding, and smiled reassuringly at him, but he saw through me. "Don't worry Bella, she doesn't hold even a tiny flame to my affections for you. You have done what no woman has managed to do before. You have captured my heart."

I could feel my breathing begin to speed again. I loved when he spoke to me this way.

"I'll come back for you. I will always come back for you. I promise."

He smiled and then pulled me to him so that he was crushing his lips against my own. That desperateness was back again with that same feeling like we needed to soak up as much of each other as possible before this all disappeared. But it couldn't go away. I wouldn't let it.

Still, I couldn't help but pull him tightly to me, unwilling to let him go.

He was the one that broke us apart, and then he leaned into my ear and whispered, "I love you."

I smiled and he kissed me softly one last time, and then walked away. He stopped at the door to give me one last smile before he disappeared from my sight. I felt a pain at the separation, but didn't make a move to the window to watch him leave. I didn't want to see him sitting behind Tanya on her stupid horse.

I heard them gallop away, and soon after Esme entered the house. She paused at the door, staring hard at me. I didn't know what to think, only noticed that for some reason a shame seemed to fill my senses the same way I felt guilty when I was caught by my mother shying away from my commitments.

Esme's face softened and walked over to me. She took my hand and pulled me next to her on the couch. She studied me for a quiet moment as if she were choosing her words very carefully.

"I've already seen one of my children suffer from a broken heart. I don't want to have to experience that again. I don't want my son to experience that." Her face was stern, but still held some compassion in a very Esme fashion.

"I would never hurt Edward," I said desperate for her to believe me. I took a deep breath. "I love him."

"I know," she answered softly, "but you _will _hurt him."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you'll leave."

I felt a wave of shock go through my body at her words. "No, I won't. I've made my choice."

She shook her head. "I know you don't think you will, but Bella, you have a good heart, and as soon as you see the ramifications of this decision, you'll do what you know is right." I was speechless, but she continued.

"Please don't take this the wrong way. I love seeing my son like this, I never thought I would, and it would please me greatly to have you as a daughter, but you and I both know that that can never be. Whether you like it or not, you are first and foremost a princess, and no matter where you hide, you can't escape that, nor can you escape this war anymore than we can, and I know as well as you, that it will come."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I interrupted, tears forming in my eyes.

"Because sooner or later, you're going to leave to do what you know is right, and the longer you wait to make that decision, the harder it's going to be for my son to let you go, and like I said, I don't want to see another one of my children broken this way."

She gripped both my shoulders and stared deep into my eyes, conveying all the words she hadn't said out loud. There was no anger in her voice, or her eyes, just pleading.

A tear fell down my cheek. I was unable to mask the pain anymore. I'd let myself become so vulnerable with Edward the wall of protection was no where to be found. In fact, I was sure it lay crumbled somewhere deep in the back of my soul that was as soft and mushy as the sand I had earlier squished underneath my toes.

A sob escaped my chest as her words resonated deep within. Was it true? Would I leave? She was right about one thing; it was the right thing to do, but was I strong enough for that?

Could I bring myself to leave this farm I loved so much, and the boy I was so entirely passionate about, so that I might spare their lives? Could I live a life I resented so that they could lead a normal one? So that Edward could marry a girl like Tanya, who wouldn't risk bringing nothing but pain and death upon his head?

Now that I had found the deep and intense love I had always dreamed of, that I had always longed for with all my soul, and yet knew was so impossible for me, could I just turn my back on it to do what I knew with all my heart was right?

Could I forsake love?

Could I abandon Edward?


	20. The Nothingness

**(Message to the Four Musketeers: There's a note for you at the very end of the chapter.) **

**(Holy crow, I just wrote a two page disclaimer! By the way, I changed my profile picture. It's kind of cool, so feel free to check it out if you want.)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: Capella? You don't look well. **

**Me: Of course I'm not well. I met the man of my dreams today. **

**Edward: (says quickly in shock) What? **

**Me: Yep.**

**Edward: I thought I was the man of your dreams? **

**Me: Well, he's human…**

**Edward: Big deal. **

**Me: And he's real. **

**Edward: That was cold. **

**Me: So are you. (gives a sad smirk) **

**Edward: (sarcastically says) Ha ha. Well, since I've already established that I **_**love**_** Bella, I guess I can listen to this story about meeting the man of your dreams, though I don't understand why you're sad about it. **

**Me: **_**Sooooo, **_**it was exactly how I dreamed it would happen. He walks up, and he's beautiful, and he's got great hair, and he just has that look about him, you know? The **_**it factor. **_

**Edward: What does that even mean? Do I have the **_**it factor**_**?**

**Me: Oh sure you do.**

**Edward: (is smug) Okay, continue. **

**Me: So, we are introduced almost immediately. He's a musician, he wants to do the same thing I want to do with my life which is **_**really**_** hard to find, he's funny, and he is even from the flippen country I want my husband to come from. I swear, we talked forever, and we got on so well. We just clicked, and I was just checking things off my list in my head one by one. It was like he walked right out of my imagination. **

**Edward: Okay, (there is a hint of jealousy in his voice, but he is obviously trying to be sympathetic) still not understanding the bad, except for the part where I just don't seem to matter anymore. **

**Me: (ignores that last comment) And then, before I tell you the next part, I have to give you some background info. **

**Edward: On what? **

**Me: Not what, **_**who**_**. There's a boy I've been in love with for a year, and we've been friends, but it's been a fickle friendship, and one of my biggest issues with this guy is that he's not assertive and he doesn't initiate. I like assertive men. I like men who initiate, like you. **

**Edward: (is smug again) Thanks. **

**Me: I'm serious, I am always the first to start a conversation with this guy, let's call him… Bill. **

**Edward: Bill? **

**Me: Yeah, Bill. And let's call the Dream Guy, DG. **

**Edward: If you say so. **

**Me: So I've been over Bill for about a month, and it's been really good, and now here I am, in the middle of a wonderful, amazing conversation with DG, the man of my dreams, and guess who chooses **_**that moment**_** to decide to initiate?**

**Edward: **_**NO!**_

**Me: **_**YES!**__**Bill! **_**Bill shows up out of no where, interrupts our conversation and initiates, and DG takes that as a cue to leave. **

**Edward: Oh Bill. **

**Me: Yeah, pretty much I wanted to punch him in the face.**

**Edward: Violent much? **

**Me: I was in the middle of a conversation with the man of my dreams, and Bill chased him away! **

**Edward: Was that the bad part? **

**Me: No. (looks to the floor completely dejected) **

**Edward: There's more?**

**Me: (whimpers) Yeah. **

**Edward: He has a girl friend doesn't he? **

**Me: (wails) YES! Back in his stupid country. I've had Alanis Morsette's song Ironic stuck in my head all day! **

**Edward: **_**"It's like meeting the man of your dreams, and then meeting his beautiful wife." **_**I see. **

**Me: (wails again) Exactly! It's like someone placed a dream in my hand and then snatched it away! I… hate… everything… **

**Edward: Awww… I'm sorry. (but is secretly having feelings of satisfaction that Capella didn't end up with DG, though he doesn't exactly know why) **

**Me: (still crying) **

**Edward: Wow, never took you for the emotional type. **

**Me: I'm not. (that's what she says anyway. her crying slurs the words so that they sound like, rhyme snot) **

**Edward: Capella? Capella? (tries to distract her) Come on, you have to do the thing. **

**Me: (no answer. he failed at distraction)) **

**Edward: Capella? Oh fine, I'll do it. Capella doesn't own Twilight, but Steph owns me and I'm thinking about asking her to release me for a while for Capella because she's crying and I've never really been good with tears. **

**Me: (looks up, raises an eye brow, thinks of something really sad, and cries ten times harder) **

**Edward: (freaks out)**

**Me: (is smug) **

Chapter 20- The Nothingness

Esme had pushed all the thoughts and feelings I'd been trying to block to the forefront of my mind. Once again I found myself debating what my heart wanted against what my mind knew was the right thing to do, but I couldn't leave Edward. I tried to replay our morning on the beach, remembering the way each kiss sent waves of an untamable force through my body. I hoped these memories would silence the thoughts of my mind, but I was unsuccessful.

Esme joined her son and her husband outside leaving me to my thoughts. The problem with that was I didn't want to be alone with them. Solitude at this moment was counted as my enemy, so though I was reluctant to do it, I braved going to Alice's room. I wasn't sure what she thought of me now that I'd decided to stay, nor was I sure if she was in a private conversation with Rosalie, but I needed a distraction.

I slowly made my way to her door, each of my steps ringing loudly like the town clock tower bell in my ears. Even my breath seemed to echo louder than usual. I felt my heart start to race, and my soul ache. Each step that brought me to her door reminded me of my friends, and made me feel as if I had betrayed them. I tried not to think that I had sent Rosalie's brother and Alice's love to his death.

_But it wasn't my fault, _I told myself. _He made the decision. Not me._

I reached the door and put my hand on the latch. I took a deep breath, still unsure as to how I would be received by either of them, and opened to door.

***Flashback***

Rosalie, Alice and I all crammed tightly into Alice's bed. Esme had already gone to bed, and the boys were outside talking under the stars. We had eves dropped for a while, but when the conversation started getting awkward, we wrapped our blankets around our shoulders, and huddled together for extra warmth.

"You're getting married tomorrow!" squealed Alice for the hundredth time.

"I know," beamed Rosalie, a dreamy look in her eyes.

Alice let out a high pitch shriek and I put my hands to my ears until she finished. Rosalie laughed, Alice grinned from ear to ear, and I took in the sight before me, missing Angela and our moments like this.

"Are you nervous?" Alice asked.

"About the wedding? No, not really. I'm more excited than anything," Rosalie replied.

"Not about the wedding! Are you nervous about the wedding night?" Alice shot Rose a mischievous look.

I saw Rosalie Hale turn ten shades of red, too embarrassed to answer.

Even I chuckled at this.

Alive laughed again, and then said, "Okay, never mind. Don't answer that. I just realized we were talking about my brother."

I watched Rosalie take in a breath in relief.

They both turned their attention to me then.

"So, Bella," began Rosalie, "do you think you had a husband where you're from?"

I cringed. I felt a small rage building at the thought of Jacob.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie amended, "I shouldn't have brought up your past. That was rude of me."

"No, no, it's okay," I answered. I almost added that I didn't mind, but I actually didn't want them asking questions, afraid I might slip from my carefully masked secrecy. "I hope not," I replied in jest, "because he'd be missing me terribly right now, and I'm not missing him at all."

They laughed upon recognizing the humor in my face, and though I had mostly been quiet, I joined them, glad for the distraction.

"Well," began Alice, "let's just say hypothetically, you don't have a husband," I could almost see wheels turning in Alice's head, a look of evil genius on her face, "we'll have to find you one here. We'll be in town tomorrow. Perhaps you'll see something you like."

_Not likely._

"Ew!" Rose squealed in delight, clapping her hands together. "What about Edward?"

"Edward?" replied Alice, looking at Rosalie in confusion, then her expression changed to match Rose's excitement. I felt my whole body cringe in fear. "Hey, that's not a bad idea. Actually, now that I think about it, it's perfect!"

Rose beamed at me, growing more antsy by the second. "Bella, you should marry Edward!"

I wanted to laugh in their faces. Marry Edward! The very idea. One, he was a Weidinhun, and I had already escaped a marriage to one, and I didn't plan on falling right into another. Secondly, I was a princess and he was a farm boy. The likelihood of that marriage ever being accepted by my father was, well, from none to none.

I was about to defend myself when Rosalie beat me to it. "Oh, I'm sorry again Bella. It seems I can't stop being rude. Must be distracted by tomorrow. Of course we can't just tell you who to marry. I mean, obviously you don't have feelings for Edward."

"Why do you say that?" Alice interrupted, not allowing me to answer for myself, which at the moment I preferred.

"Don't you see the way she acts around him?" Rosalie answered, speaking as if I wasn't there. "She can't stand him."

I raised my eyebrows, taken back by the observation.

"How do you mean?" asked Alice.

"Don't you see how she acts around him? She can barely look at him, and when he tries to talk to her, she gets all moody and angry."

"Sounds like love to me."

They continued on for a moment, talking about my feelings for Edward, and it took all I had not to yell out in frustration, so I decided to find them amusing instead. I was still trying to say as little as possible, despite the fact I was becoming more and more comfortable with these women, especially Rosalie. The less I said, the safer I would be.

Finally, Rosalie put a hand on my shoulder, catching my attention and said, "Don't worry Bella. I know what it's like to have pressure to marry someone you don't want to."

I wondered what she meant, but as if she could read my mind, Alice answered my unspoken question. "Rosalie has had about a hundred admirers. News of her beauty actually travels around the country, and men have come from all over to see if it were true."

I heard a hint of admiration in Alice's voice. She was a beautiful girl, but I suspected she was somewhat jealous of the attention Rosalie received for her beauty. Though I wished I were more beautiful, I imagined being as beautiful as Rose was somewhat like being a princess. People rarely saw past your face, or your title.

Alice continued. "Upon first sight, they fall to their knees and ask her to marry them right there." I grimaced. Okay, maybe I was a little jealous. "It's true, I've seen it happen."

"They've offered my father many fine things for my hand, but he never responds." Rosalie paused for a moment and I saw a sadness cross her face. "Jasper took over then. Thankfully, my brother has always allowed me the final decision, but I could tell he had hoped I might say yes to one of the richer men. It would allow him to run off to war without fretting about what happens to father and I, and I've often been tempted just to ease my brother's worry. Plus, I hate feeling like a burden."

I wanted to reach out to her then. I could feel her pain as if it were my own. I understood the pressure of making decisions to please those around you. At least Rose had the choice.

"And then you fell in love with Emmett!" Alice giggled, lightening the mood.

Rosalie's face shifted into a happier one, and she kept her eyes looking sweetly at me. "Yes, and then I fell in love with Emmett. He drove me crazy at first you know?"

She smiled and I'm sure she had begun thinking of memories. "From the moment I met him, he irritated me, got under my skin and made me want to pull out all my hair." She laughed, and Alice stared off dreamily, loving anything that had to do with romance.

"I through a fit every time my parents wanted to bring me here, but that all changed. You see, Emmett was the only boy I ever met that didn't fawn over my beauty."

"At first," Alice piped in.

Rosalie smiled like a woman in love. "Yes, at first. He was mean as a bull. He pulled my hair. He called me names. He played countless tricks on me. We fought like cats and dogs, which I secretly enjoyed.

"After my mom died…" Rosalie paused and smiled sadly. Alice put a hand on her shoulder, but Rosalie nodded signifying she was okay. "After that he changed. He came up to me at the funeral, put an arm around me and let me cry into his shoulder. After the funeral, we sat in my house and he held me while I cried out everything I had inside and I fell asleep. When I woke up, he was still there, holding me, and I knew right then that I loved him."

I had to keep my eyes from watering. Even the beginning of their love story was beautiful, and I wanted it more than anything.

"Of course, that didn't stop the constant bickering," Alice laughed.

"Nope," added Rosalie smugly. "We continued fighting as if we were at our own personal war."

Still in a sitting position, Alice began jumping up and down on the bed excitedly. "Tell her about your first kiss!"

Rosalie blushed again, but told me anyway, and the happiness in her voice was evident. "We were fighting, of course. We always fought. It had started out with him making fun of my latest pursuer. Robert. His was the only name I remembered. One, because he was the most promising thus far, and two, for some reason this one drove Emmett crazier than the rest, which pleased me greatly."

She smirked. "He was going off about Robert, switching his arguments to how he wasn't good enough for me to how we deserved each other. I was so angry at him because I was thinking about telling Robert yes, and Emmett was making me feel guilty over it."

Alice interrupted with another squeal, causing my eyes to dart to her for a moment, (she put her hand over her mouth) and then back to Rosalie.

"I was so mad I started throwing clumps of dirt at him. He would try to dodge them, but then he'd get even angrier and his voice would get fiercer. Emmett can be fearsome when he's angry, but he never scared me. Our tempers are well matched, when they arise, which isn't often. In fact, I'm sure we were only ever mad when we were around each other.

"So I yell out at the top of my lungs, 'I hate you Emmett Cullen and I'm marrying Robert,' and he yells back at me, 'like hell you are.' Then I say, 'oh, and give me one good reason why I shouldn't?' and he replies, 'I'll give you two!' Right after that he pulled me into his arms and kissed me."

She paused for a moment and her smile grew so wide I thought it was going to fall right off her face.

"When he pulled away I was absolutely breathless. He was staring at me wide eyed as if he couldn't believe what he had just done, and I wasn't sure what I was feeling, or if I should say anything or not, so I said the only thing I could think of. I looked up at him and said, 'I thought you said there were two reasons.'

"I think he regained his composure right then, because he gave me the smuggest smile and the biggest smirk I've ever seen and he said, 'Because you're marrying me.'"

"That is just like my brother, isn't it," Alice claimed.

Rosalie didn't seem to hear the interruption. She was still staring off dreamily into her memories. "I looked him right in the eyes, and said, 'okay." The smugness dropped right off his face then and he looked at me with the sweetest, happiest smile I'd ever seen, and I was just as sure as I was when I was thirteen and I'd woken up in his arms after my mother's funeral; I loved him."

I could feel my own heart warming. I'd never thought the Weidinhun's to be capable of love, but this story was more romantic than any I'd ever heard, and I found myself desperately wanting it for myself.

"Don't worry Bella," Rosalie said softly wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "It will happen for you. I know it."

She smiled at me, and then Alice let out her loudest squeal yet, and screeched, "You're getting married tomorrow!" causing the atmosphere once again to go into an excited disorientation.

***End***

Alice's eyes were red, and Rosalie was looking at me anxiously. Her eyes darted around as if she were expecting someone else to come into the room, but then she turned her attention back to me.

"Hello," I said weakly, standing frozen at the door.

They were quiet, both looking at me, their expressions unfathomable.

The silence was deafening. It was something I wasn't used to when in the presence of Rosalie or Alice, and while their chatter had once been an irritating ringing in my ear, I longed for it now. I wanted to join them on Alice's bed and talk all hours into the night.

Rosalie was the first to break the silence. "Alice says you've fallen in love with Edward." Her voice was careful, as was her gaze.

"Yes," I answered softly.

"Hmmm," was all she replied, and then there was silence again.

"I'm sorry, I'll go," I said, but as I turned to walk out the door, Rosalie stopped me.

"No Bella, it's okay."

I looked over at Alice and she nodded. They motioned for me to join them, and I did so willingly.

Soon the three of us were all sitting and facing each other, but the atmosphere was missing the excitement of the last time we were here. I wondered if I should ignore the tension in the room and say something completely off topic, or if I should address the issues at hand and get it out in the open.

I decided on the latter.

"So, how do you feel about learning who I am?" My voice was strong, but quiet, and I didn't direct the question at anyone in particular, but it was Rosalie who answered.

"It's almost unreal."

"I know," I laughed quickly, and then stared down at the bed. "This whole experience has been unreal."

There was another period of silence, and the only sound you could hear was from the little shifts we made in our postures; Rosalie scratching her arm, Alice holding her hand to her mouth to cough.

Finally, Alice spoke up. "What's it like, being a princess?"

I recognized that dreamy look in her eye. "Not how you imagine it. I'd trade it all for this." I motioned to the room around her, and then I felt the tension thick as we all realized, I _had_ traded it all for this. It was the reason Alice was lying here on her bed, eyes red from crying over Jasper.

I kept talking to try and distract the mood. "It gets a bit lonely, but there's always interesting people around, even when you don't want there to be." I smiled and they both laughed quietly.

"Were you really going to marry the prince?" Alice asked, and Rosalie looked at me curiously.

"Yes," I answered. "I would have if the storm hadn't brought me here."

"Did you know him before?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded. "He came to Belai before." I saw them flinch at my country's name, but they didn't say anything, so I continued. "I didn't like him at first, but he changed my opinion of him after a few days, but then I found out some unpleasant things about him after he had already left, and now I hate him."

I was surprised at the force in my voice, but he was no longer just the man of lowly character I'd come to loath, he was the force that pulled me away from the man I loved."

"Why?" Alice asked, her natural curiosity peeking.

I didn't want to talk about it, but I would take anything that might bring me closer once again to these women I'd grown to love.

"He had a group of companions accompanying him, three of which were women. I overheard one of their conversations about the prince, and they all commented on how each of them had known him… intimately." The last word came out awkwardly, and I didn't see any surprise register on Rose or Alice's face.

"Sounds like the prince," Rose stated. "He wasn't always like that you know." She spoke as if she'd known him, and I remembered that her and Jasper had once been his companions. "He was a sweet kid. A little spoiled, but so well loved by his mother he couldn't help but have a happy countenance.

"When she died, we left immediately, but Jasper kept track of news of him he found in town. The prince slowly started deteriorating. Her death affected him so greatly and with us gone, he had no one to love him through it."

She stared at me with compassion in her eyes, and my subconscious had a hard time finding some of my own. It battled feeling sorry for Jacob, and remembering how he'd betrayed my trust.

"His father was never very close with him. He only wanted to teach his son how to be a good king, and there was no room or time for being a father." I thought of my own father then. It was a side of him I rarely saw, but it still shown every once in a while.

"So I think he had a few years where he found his solace in women." She looked sad, as if she had lost a great friend. "He got into some other trouble, I'm not sure of the details, but in the last year Jasper says he's made a real change."

I looked at her incredulously and she noticed. "You haven't lived here, so you only know what you saw and what you heard when he came to your country, but he's really become involved in the last year. He'd made plans to prosper the economy, extending our trade, and I know for a fact he made a great effort in the plans for your union with him."

I cringed again and Rosalie ignored it.

Alice joined in the conversation then. "Yeah. He's even held meetings about it at court, and anyone's been invited to attend. We even attended one of the meetings. People didn't respond well to it, but he was persistent, swearing that this would bring an end to the devastation our countries suffered over the years from the war."

We both tensed then, and my mind was racing with thoughts of this new information and the pain of what I was doing to Alice.

I couldn't stop myself from crying then.

"Alice I'm so sorry."

The tears fell silently, and I wiped my sleeve against my eyes. I wanted to explain, but I couldn't say anymore.

I felt someone take my hand, and I found Alice staring me straight in the eye. "I know," was all she said, and a sad smile spread across her face.

"Rosalie, what are you doing?" came a loud, murderous voice from behind.

All three of us jumped around to find Emmett, eyes wild with anger, standing firmly at the door.

"Emmett!" Rosalie exclaimed a little defensively. "She's my friend."

"She's no friend of this family," he replied angrily, and pointed a finger at me, which seemed to send a power that froze me in fear. "She's a Belai, and not just any Belai, but the queen of the Belais. She'll bring nothing but poison to this house."

Rosalie jumped to my defense, standing up off the bed. "How can you say that? How should it be any different from when we didn't know who she was?"

"She lied Rose, she's deceitful. It's the first sign that we've had nothing but trash in our home this whole time."

"Emmett." Rosalie's voice was filled with indignation. My own heart was racing, though I still couldn't make my body move. His words pierced like a sword through my chest. "She was protecting herself. That's understandable." Her voice was turning to reason, changing her strategy with her husband.

"She doesn't belong here," he raged.

"Yes she does," said Alice, surprising me, and went to stand by Rosalie's side.

I stared at the two women in awe and tears sprang to my eyes.

Emmett stood by the door, seething. "You see, she's already poisoned both your minds. I forbid you to speak to her again."

"Em," Rosalie's voice was soft and pleading. "She's not going to hurt us."

"She doesn't belong here!" Emmett hammered again. "She's nothing but a poisonous, deceitful, hateful, filthy Belai. She's brought nothing but pain and death to our country and she needs to be put on a ship immediately and sent back to her own bloody country." No one could speak. We were all frozen now. I never thought I'd see this side of Emmett. I never thought he'd had a side like this.

He looked right at me and pointed again. "We don't want you here you filthy piece of scum. Stay away from my family."

I felt a jolt like lightning go through my body, jerking me off the bed, and I ran as fast as I could, partly in fear, partly in anger, and partly in sorrow right past Emmett and out the door.

I heard Rosalie and Alice shout out behind me, but I ignored them and kept running till I was out the front door.

The tears now streamed ravenously down my face and I barely saw Esme and Carlisle who were out in the field appearing as two blurs before my eyes. I continued running and disappeared into the trees.

In the back of my mind I thought I might be heading towards the ocean where Edward and I had been that morning, but I didn't really have a plan. I'd never felt so hated in all my life and I needed to get as far away from that house as possible.

I never stopped running and eventually I did end up on the beach, and as soon as my feet hit the sand, I fell to my knees and as my heart tore in two I let out such an ear piercing cry I thought I might send the sky into thunder again.

When all my air let out hindering from continuing my scream I dropped my hands into the sand and leaned all my weight against them. I felt my breath go in and out deeply as Emmett's words replayed in my mind.

The worst part wasn't that his words were directed towards me, but that they sounded so much like myself. Had I been that hateful? Had I truly believed those things once about the Weidinhun's? The answer was yes. I had thought exactly those things, so I had no right to be angry with Emmett. Even the best of us could be plagued with prejudice, so ugly and so hateful it could put us completely out of character.

I didn't hate Emmett for the things he said. I hated myself for believing those things once about the people I loved, and hating that I had the power to make it stop, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Bella?"

I jumped to my feet and turned around. There was Rosalie, out of breath, waiting for me at the base of the trees.

My heart froze. She looked at me, not with hate filled eyes, but of compassion, a compassion I didn't deserve.

I heard Emmett's voice calling close by. He was coming after her, but Rose didn't turn around. She kept her eyes fixed on me, and I saw so much friendship there. I saw understanding. No one could understand me the way Rose did, even if she didn't realize it, and I was never more thankful right then for a friendship in all my life.

The thought made me smile, and Rosalie smiled back at me in return. I was about to go to her, but three things stopped me in my tracks right then.

First, a man I didn't recognize, but knew immediately, appeared from the trees. Second, Emmett appeared in the same spot Rosalie had. And third, the man ran straight for Rose, and it was just then that I realized there was a knife in his hand, which he plunged right into Rosalie's stomach.

My heart stopped, my eyes widened, and my jaw dropped in horror.

Her mouth made a grunting noise, and I saw her own eyes grow wide as she realized what had just happened. Behind her, Emmett seemed unable to move.

My eyes saw all that was happening, but my mind didn't seem to be able register what was going on. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real.

The man retracted the knife, and then turned his wild eyes on me, the blade dripping red into the sand.

Rosalie clasped her hands over her stomach, and her body seemed to tremble in place.

The man started running toward me, but I still couldn't comprehend what was happening. The world was blurring before my very eyes, and then the fuzzy objects around me seemed to start to spin.

Then came such a war cry that broke through my fading world and brought me back to earth. I saw my attacker jump around in surprise as if he were seeing the wild man behind him for the first time. He lifted his knife, but Emmett, still screaming, dodged him knocking him to the ground.

In the background, Rose was still stumbling backwards.

Emmett managed to wrestle the knife away from the man I knew was a Belai soldier, sent on a mission to kill me. _Me_. Why did he go after Rose?

My heart tore again and again as I watched the scene unfold before me. Rosalie was watching her love as well, struggling not to fall.

Emmett plunge the knife into the heart of the soldier. My soldier.

The wild man didn't leave him. He lifted the knife, and struck again, and again, and again, until the sweetest voice in the world brought Emmett back to the surface.

"Em…" The voice was pained and desperate and filled with terror.

Emmett turned quickly, stood, and dropped the knife into the sand.

Rosalie fell to her knees.

Emmett ran to his beloved and caught her in his arms. I took a step closer, but then stopped. I watched in horror as Emmett held his wife with one arm, and with his free hand stroked her cheek.

"Rose," he cried sounding so broken, I felt the earth shatter before me. The sea sunk into a great void and the sun faded from the sky. An invisible wind howled in my ears, carrying everything I knew away into a far off land where there was no evil, no horrors. The earth dropped from beneath me and I was falling, rocks pounding into my sides, my arms, my feet, my face, as I continued to plunge into a deep nothingness, and still, the scene before my eyes wouldn't go away.

Rosalie's body trembled in her husband's arms, and she didn't take her eyes off him. I saw so much fear, and I silently begged it all to go away.

"I… I…" Rosalie stuttered.

"Rosalie please, hold on, hold on!" Emmett pled, his voice full of a hopeless fight.

Her breath became more ragged, and you could audibly hear, as well as see, her struggle to breathe.

"I… I love you." And then, like the setting of the sun into an eternal night, Rosalie Cullen closed her eyes, her body stilled, and she fell limp into her true love's arms.

Emmett let out a wail full of so much despair, my legs began to shake beneath me, and me knees began to buckle.

"No Rose!" he continued to plead, his voice coming out in reckless sobs. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I need you. Rosalie, please!"

It was no use. She couldn't hear him anymore.

His pulled her closer to him and his head fell into her chest as he cried out all his anguished tears.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. But all the guilt in the world hit me just then, not allowing the tears to come. Not allowing my heart to mourn. I didn't deserve it. This was my fault. I killed Rosalie. I could have prevented it all, and I didn't, because I selfishly wanted a love of my own.

The waves crashed behind me, but I didn't hear them. I didn't hear anything. I saw Emmett turn his eyes on me, the wild man back. I saw him lay Rosalie upon the earth, and stand up. I saw him pick up the knife from the attacker. I saw his mouth open up as he let out another war cry, now running towards me, but I heard nothing. The world had disappeared, and all was silent now.

I didn't make a move to escape, and I didn't take my eyes off the man I once hoped would become my brother.

I didn't notice the third man who appeared until Emmett was knocked to the ground and the third man was on top of him.

I did however notice when Seth took Emmett's knife and held it over his chest, about to stop my attacker, just as Seth had always done, and it was enough to bring me back to earth.

"Seth, no!" I screamed.

The knife stopped just above Emmett's heart, and they both turned there attention to me, Emmett still seething, and Seth's eyes raging.

I felt my breathing quicken.

Emmett struggled to get up, but Seth held him down, his eyes confused. He continued to fight, but when it became apparent that his efforts were futile, he gave up, not just in fighting, but in everything. Emmett sobbed and cried and screamed.

"Let me go to my wife!" he begged.

Seth looked at me and I nodded, and he released Emmett. Emmett immediately pushed himself up and ran to Rosalie, scooped her in his arms and held her to him, all his pain released in a sound that continued to tear and eat away at my heart. I couldn't take my eyes off the pair, and didn't notice Seth was standing right beside me until he put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped, startled, and turned to him in fright.

He held my gaze for a long moment, and then Seth did something I never thought he'd do. He pulled me into his arms, and pressed my head carefully against his chest, and that's when the tears finally came. I wrapped my arms around my protector tightly and screamed a muffled cry into his shirt.

I don't know how long we stood there, but eventually he pushed me back and met my eyes.

"Bella," he said, and I was surprised. He'd never not called me princess before. "It's time."

I looked over to Emmett, who still was crying into his wife's body. I stared at them for a long while, and I knew what I had to do.

I looked back to Seth and nodded.

We started to walk, but my knees finally went out from under me. Seth caught me before I fell to the ground and scooped me up so that he was cradling me in his arms. He pulled me close, and I knew he was still trying to sooth me, but I didn't feel comforted.

He brought me into the trees, a good distance away from Emmett, where a horse was saddled and tied up, waiting for us.

He lifted me up onto the saddle, and then jumped up in front of me.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, and the tears finally began to wane. I didn't reach to wipe the rest away, and I didn't think about where we were going. I searched deep around my now completely shattered heart until I found what I was looking for. The numbness.

As we rode off towards the palace, towards the prince that would soon be my husband, I used everything inside me to take away everything I was feeling. It was too much. It was overwhelming. As we continued on, deep into Weidinhun, I fought against everything I'd felt in the last three weeks, until I could feel nothing at all.

For a moment, Edward's face flashed before my eyes, and I didn't think of how I would never get to say good bye to him. The numbness washed that away too.

I buried my face into Seth's back, closed my eyes and listened to the pounding of the horse's hooves against the ground, and thought of nothing at all.

Absolutely Nothing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Okay, a few things… **

**That was the hardest thing I've ever written. **

**Yes, I had planned this scene from the beginning. It was always going to be the event that forced Bella back to the prince, I just had no idea I'd like Rosalie so much by now. **

**Don't hate Emmett for how he treated Bella. Remember, both countries' prejudice's run deep, and it's going to take a lot of time for people to get past it. (And besides, we love Emmett.) **

**I am fully prepared for anyone who wants to hate me after this chapter, but I would like to know if you thought I did the death scene well, and how you reacted to it. **

**And lastly, don't worry, this story isn't over. Bella will see Edward again, but I am not going to reveal how it will all end. **

**Read and review, and even if you hate me right now, remember, you loved me yesterday.)**

**(P.S: Four Musketeers: Can one of you tell issabell*Edward93 to read this note. She reviewed and asked me a question, and since she doesn't have PM, I wanted to reply here. The reason the guy killed Rosalie was simply because she was there. He didn't see Emmett because Em came out after him. We know that the Belai soldiers are trying to kill Bella so that the king will launch the war, and that they're trying to pin her death on the Weidinhuns. With a Weidinhun witnessing Bella's death, she could have testified against them, so they had to get rid of her. If he had seen Emmett, he probably would have stayed hidden. He would have been no match against three, and Emmett's huge and intimidating anyway. So, that's the practical reason why she had to die, but the story reason was because Bella had to be somewhat pushed into going back to Jacob. She never would have been able to leave Edward on her own. Oh, and yes the story was true. ;)**


	21. The Stone Prison

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: Where have you been?!!!**

**Me: I'm sorry? **

**Edward: (exasperated) Do you have any idea how long you've been gone?**

**Me: Well, Edward I… **

**Edward: Do you have any idea what you've put me through? What you've put your readers through? (points to you, the reader) **

**Readers: (nod in agreement, all with arms crossed) **

**Me: I'm sorry… I… **

**Edward: We've all been sitting here for two weeks, TWO WEEKS Capella, wondering that the heck is going to happen to Bella, how Edward's going to react when he finds out she's gone, not to mention Rosalie **_**died! **_**Do you know how cruel it is to leave us hanging like that? **

**Me: I know, I know, but I have a good excuse. **

**Edward: (sarcastic) Oh really? This should be good. I can't wait to hear it. **

**Me: I was hanging out with DG. **

**Edward: Who?**

**Me: You know, Dream Guy, from the last disclaimer. **

**Edward: (freezes in shock) What? **

**Me: Yeah, we ended up spending quite a bit of time together this week. **

**Edward: (still in shock) **

**Me: Edward? Are you okay? **

**Edward: You were hanging out with… **

**Me: With Dream Guy. (gets a dreamy look on her face) **

**Edward: But I thought… I thought he had a girlfriend. **

**Me: We didn't do anything. We just clicked as friends, and we hung out. I gave him a tour of my city, we hung out with some other people, we talked about music. **

**Edward: (incredulous) Music? **

**Me: Yeah, he's a musician, and we had very similar taste in music. **

**Edward: (sarcastically bitter) Eeeeuuuuu… a musician. How intriguing. **

**Me: Geeze Edward, you sound a little jealous. **

**Edward: I'm not. I'm just irritated that you chose to spend an entire week with "the man of your dreams" rather then update this story for your readers. **

**Me: Oh Edward, any of my readers would have done the same thing. Honestly, how often do we meet and befriend the man that is exactly everything you've ever wanted? Hmmmm???**

**Edward: Well, can't say that I relate. **

**Me: (snickers) You would have liked him. **

**Edward: Doubt that. **

**Me: Seriously. He was kind, considerate, gentlemanly, generous, (he paid for everything) ridiculously attractive, plays about ten different instruments, funny, charming, oh and you know how Bella always says you have a beautiful voice when you speak, and how she can't wait to hear you talk again? I never really understood that. I'd never met anyone before that I could describe their speaking voice as "beautiful," but I totally get it now!**

**Edward: (interrupts) Okay, okay! I get it, he's perfect. (crosses arms and looks away) **

**Me: Edward? (Edward ignores me) Edward? (puts a hand on his arm) Awwww, Edward, don't worry. He's gone now.**

**Edward: (looks over at me and raises an eye brow) Gone? **

**Me: Yeah. He's on his way back to Australia. I doubt I'll ever see him again, except on facebook. **

**Edward: Facebook? **

**Me: Yeah, it's like myspace, only better. He requested my friendship on facebook, and said he'd keep in contact through it. **

**Edward: (looks at me questioningly) **

**Me: Oh Edward, I don't have time to explain the workings of the internet to you, but either way, I probably won't ever see him in person again. Besides, he still has a girlfriend. (Edward goes back to ignoring me. i am now exasperated) Oh come on Edward, quit acting all jealous. Over and over you have rejected me because you love Bella, and for the first time I meet a real person, who is exactly right for me, and everything I've ever wanted, and once again I lose him to another girl. You have no reason to be jealous. You have no **_**right **_**to be jealous. **

**Edward: (finally looks at me) You're sad aren't you? **

**Me: I maybe cried a little, but don't worry, I'm a fighter. **

**Edward: I'm sorry. **

**Me: You know what the worst part is? **

**Edward: What's that? **

**Me: He's ruined all men for me. **

**Edward: What do you mean? **

**Me: No one compares. Every guy I know has become increasingly boring. **

**Edward: Even me?**

**Me: No, never you. But again, you're fictional. **

**Edward: (ignores that) Well hey, at least your friends right? That's better than nothing. **

**Me: Yeah. I know. **

**Edward: (is quiet for a moment) Hey, I have an idea!**

**Me: (looks up expectantly) What's that? **

**Edward: Want to go play a prank on Emmett? **

**Me: Really? **

**Edward: Yeah! I've been working up a good one in my head the last couple weeks, involving hula hoops and ricotta cheese. **

**Me: Wow Edward, I didn't know you had it in you. **

**Edward: Come on it will be fun. Trust me, the look on Emmett's face when we're done will be worth every broken heart in the world. **

**Me: (looks at Edward incredulously) If you say so. **

**Edward: And when we're done, maybe we can talk about another date.**

**Me: Are you for real? **

**Edward: Well, yeah I guess. **

**Me: Whoa, what brought that on? **

**Edward: Australia. **

**Me: (smirks) You were so jealous. **

**Edward: Blah, blah, blah. Come on, we've got work to do. **

**Me: I don't own Twilight. **

**(A/N: So, something interesting about this chapter. I wrote it when I was feeling all depressed about Dream Guy, so some of the thoughts and emotions going through Bella's head were written from things I've been feeling over the last couple days. For example: when Bella desperately wants to fall asleep because she doesn't want to feel the pain, but then is terrified of waking up because she knows it will be there in the morning. I'm doing much better now, but it was interesting to write that emotion from experience. Awwww boys… right?) **

**Part IV: The Palace**

Chapter 21: The Stone Prison

Seth rode hard and fast, the roar of the horses hoofs echoing the pounding of my heart. Hours passed and though I had no sense of where we were or how much longer we had left to ride, I sensed the nearing of our arrival like the breath of a storm before it hits like a whirlwind.

With all my strength I held on to the empty feeling looming inside, knowing the moment I let go, my loss, lingering dangerously near, would attack from all sides, leaving me breathless and broken, and I needed every last ounce of stamina I had to face what was coming.

"Princess," Seth called out over the wind brushing past us, "look."

I removed my face that was buried in his back and cast my eyes ahead.

My hands clutched tighter to Seth's coat and my eyes grew wide as the palace displayed itself before me like a great wall on fire. The sun was setting, lighting a radiant orange throughout the horizon, which in turn reflected itself upon the palace walls, glowing off it like brilliant flames.

My thoughts drifted for a moment back to my own palace and compared the two. While mine was made of gold, this one was wrought with white and gray stone. It reached high into the sky and from the tallest tower I was sure you could see all of Weidinhun, perhaps even over the ocean to Belai. Dark green vines climbed up the walls creating a great contrast with the stone, and gave the palace a older look, as if it had been standing for centuries and had known many kings and queens.

As we got nearer, the sun completely disappeared, taking with it it's celestial fire, and as Twilight settled in, the palace no longer danced with its' threatening flames, but stilled in a gentle, glowing light the color of the moon. While my palace was a golden prison, this was a prison of stone. Still beautiful, but much more appropriate for what I would always see it as. It didn't try to mask its' truth.

The palace was fortified by a great wall and a deep and wide mote. A bridge crossed the water, and two guards stood at the end. I noticed they let Seth pass without stopping him. When we were also let through the gate that allowed entrance past the wall, I saw another great difference between the two palaces. While mine was surrounded by lots of land and gardens, this one immediately went into a magnificent city made of stone unlike any I'd ever seen in Belai.

There was a feel to this city that reminded of Belai's capital, and I felt certain the nobles lived here, away and protected from the poor that filled the majority of this country. There weren't many people on the streets at this time of day, but the few that I saw were dressed very well. The men looked important and the women looked delicate. Most of them passed in a blur, but I caught a few faces eyeing Seth and I as we continued our quick pace through the streets.

In the very heart of the city was the palace, which appeared at an even greater height from up close. More guards allowed us to pass without interference, but I too distracted by the sight before me to question Seth.

We reached the front door, which stood tall and wide, fit for a giant, if they had existed. Seth finally stopped, and in one quick motion slipped off the horse. He reached up to me to help me down and as soon as my feet were planted on solid ground, a man came up and took the horse away.

I felt a little unstable standing after having ridden so long, but Seth wrapped and arm around me and led me to the door. The two men standing guard there, swords hitched at their sides, nodded to Seth without a word and opened the door for us. I looked at him questioningly, but he didn't respond, instead pulled me forward.

Lit torches lined the walls lighting up the hall around us and gave of a warmth that fought off the chill from outside. At present, we were alone, and as he walked me forward, I took a moment to look around my surroundings. The walls were covered in paintings of men and women without names and with unfamiliar faces. A deep, red rug carpeted the floor, and the ceiling towered high above our heads.

The walk was longer than I had expected. We passed through many halls, and I wondered how people didn't get lost here. If I wasn't locked in a room for the rest of my life, I'd still be stuck inside the palace, unable to find my way out.

We finally stopped in a grand room, and upon seeing two great chairs at the far end, I knew it was the throne room. Even though no one occupied them at the moment, guards still lined the walls, much more in this room than any place else I'd seen so far.

We were standing in the center of the room. I looked to Seth questioningly, but he just nodded at me, and then turned his attention to the door we had entered. Nothing happened for a while, so I kept looking around, distracting my thoughts with the beauty of my surroundings, trying desperately not to remember what I'd lived through that morning, and reminding myself over and over that I'd accepted my fate.

"Bella?"

I turned around to where Seth had his attention fixed, and came face to face with the man I'd hoped never to see again. Prince Jacob's face was distorted into a great shock, his eyes afraid, as if he were seeing a ghost. He seemed frozen in place, unable to come to me.

I felt a small prick of hate arise but I pushed it back down, still determined not to feel a thing, not to let any wall down.

I straightened my body into a proud posture, closed my hands together in front of my dress, and nodded to the prince.

"Bella," he said again sounding somewhat breathless, and then to my great surprise, he rushed over, wrapped me in his arms and held me in a tight embrace, burying his head in my hair. "Bella," he repeated, relief in his voice.

I felt my breath catch in my throat, completely surprised at the reaction, but I didn't make a move to return the embrace. He gave me one last squeeze, and then pulled back, moving his hands to cup my face. A smile played upon his expression, and I recognized a joy, mixed with some fear, which continued to confound me.

"I thought you were dead," he said, disbelief in his voice, the smile still painted on his face. He shook his head as if he were experiencing some kind of incredulity, and then looked to Seth. "How? I don't understand."

"I found her on the northern border."

The prince let go of my face, but moved one hand to hold my arm, not taking his eyes off Seth, and still staring skeptically. "But that's miles from where the wreckage washed up, from where you washed up?"

Seth nodded, and the prince seemed to consider something for a moment.

"That's why we couldn't find her. We weren't even looking in the right place." Jacob looked back to me, and used his free hand to push back a strand of my hair.

"I'm sorry my father isn't here to greet you. He's been ill and the doctor won't allow him out of his bed." He was silent for a moment, his thoughts seeming to drift, concern reaching his eyes, and then said, "There is much to be discussed, but you look tired. I'll give you a chance to rest and we'll meet again in a couple hours." He smiled at me, and then slowly leaned down to kiss my cheek.

I felt my body stiffen, but he didn't seem to notice. He put a hand back on my cheek, stared into my eyes and softly said, "I'm glad you've returned Bella."

Again, there was a sadness in his eyes I couldn't place, but he finally released me and I felt my body relax. He took a step back, held his hands up in the air, and clapped, two loud, slow claps.

Two women entered from the entrance of the throne room, curtsied and then looked to me. As if they had already received instructions they approached me, curtsied, each placed a hand gently on both my elbows, and began leading me away. I looked to the prince, who smiled and nodded at me, and then to Seth, who didn't take his eyes off me as I disappeared from the great throne room.

The women, who were dressed like servants, led me up many stairs, which my legs felt too weary to manage, but they stopped eventually, and I was led to a room fit for a queen. In fact, as I looked around, I noticed it reminded me very much of my room at home. The bed was in the same place, the blankets the same colors. There was a rocking chair by the fire place with a little table next to it, and even a great tapestry on the wall which at home had covered my secret door that led through the palace walls.

I felt reminiscent of home, and I wondered if the prince had set this up on purpose for me. The ladies in waiting didn't speak as they began to pull off my garments, scowling at the ratty material. I knew I wasn't going to see that dress again. I was washed, given food and had my hair brushed. When they finished, they pointed to the bed and I crawled in. They curtsied one last time before exiting the room.

A fire had been lit for me, so I crawled off the bed and went over to stand by it. Edward's face appeared in my mind unexpectedly as I stared at the fire, stealing past all my barriers like a thief in the night. I tried to push him back, but he wasn't having it. I saw his face as pain streaked and broken as if I were seeing an image of him from wherever he was now. I knew he'd have returned from Tanya's by now. I knew he would have learned of Rosalie's death, and I knew he would have found that I was gone.

What would he think of me? Would he hate me? Would he feel betrayed? Would he still love me at all?

The sky was now dark and the fire was the only source of light in my room. I stared at the flames, and remembered mine and Edward's first kiss. It had been just after staring into a fire like this. I remembered the picture so vividly I instinctively put my hands to my lips as if I could feel him there.

I thought of Jacob, and our encounter, and the unexpected way he had reacted to me, as if we were old friends reunited and not the enemies I'd imagined for so long, and that's when I broke, like my porcelain water basin falling to the floor, shattering into a million tiny pieces. A perfect image of my heart. There was no more strength to fight off the waves of depression that had been battling their way forward since Rosalie's death, since I had made the decision to come to this palace and be Jacob's wife.

The pain was shocking, as if I had fallen into the ice cold ocean in the middle of a winter's night and was drowning in its' grasp. I opened my mouth to suck in air, but it didn't come. I was gasping for breath, but very little was coming in. I felt it all then. Rosalie's death, Alice's despair for Jasper, never getting to call the Cullen's my family as I had dared allowed myself to hope, and the greatest of all; the loss of Edward.

My body crumpled to the floor, and finally a deep breath took access in my lungs. I curled into myself, cradling my arms, and didn't care at the discomfort of lying on the stone floor. The pain inside was too great to notice anything else.

I grabbed at my head and begged my body to fall asleep, anything not to feel this overwhelming despair, though I also felt a fear at waking up, knowing when I did the pain would return. Sleep took forever to come, and when it finally did, my dreams were wrought with terrifying nightmares.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I woke, I was lying on something soft and cushy. My eyes felt dried from my tears, and my nose was stuffy. Even my body was sore, but whatever I was lying on, it wasn't the stone floor.

I slowly forced my eyes open, feeling a bit disoriented as to where I was for a moment, but the memories soon came flooding in and I squeezed my eyes shut again as the pain reemerged.

"Good morning," came a familiar voice.

I looked over startled and found Jacob sitting in the chair by my fire place.

"Sorry to scare you, but I couldn't sleep. I needed to see you."

I took a moment to collect myself, and then sat up to face him, clutching the blankets around my stomach. I looked outside and saw daylight. "I thought you said you were going to wake me up in a few hours?"

He frowned at me. "Seth told me of your friend, and what had happened." I stared at him confused. "Rosalie," he said, answering my unspoken question. My eyes flinched shut again, and my whole body tensed.

"I'm sorry," he offered, and I looked back at him. "I was quite unsettled at the news as well. She was once a companion of mine you know, her and her brother. We all played together as kids." I knew, but I didn't answer.

He stared at me for a long moment before speaking again. "Seth said you'd lost your memory." I tried not to show any surprise on my face. I hadn't quite gotten my story together as to why I didn't come to him sooner, and now I needed to know what Seth had said. He waited for a moment, and when I didn't respond, he continued.

"He said a family called the Cullens' found you, and cared for you until Seth found you yesterday." I reminded myself to remain composed. Seth had covered for me and I didn't want to betray that. "He said you regained your memory as soon as you saw him, and then he brought you here."

He again awaited my reply and so I nodded.

Jacob took a deep breath, never once taking his eyes off me. I wondered at what he was thinking, for his intense expression was unfathomable. He lifted himself up off the chair, and I felt myself subconsciously sink deeper into the head bored behind me. The prince slowly walked over to me, and then leaned his elbows and arms against the bed. His face softened, and he ran his finger over the top of one of my hands.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he said, "that you had to experience all that."

"What do you mean?" I asked before I knew what I was doing. I mentally cursed myself for letting my guard down.

He looked down at the hand that he was tracing with his finger. "Well, that you had to live with accommodations that are less than your used to for one, and of course for the attack on your life, which you had to witness end Rosalie's."

I flinched, a hundred memories passing through of my time with the Cullen's. I slowly pulled my hand away from his. "They took good care of me," I replied, and then looked away from him toward the fireplace, which had died down, but there were still orange embers glowing under the crisped wood.

"I'm glad to hear it." He was quiet for a moment and I felt his eyes on me still, but I didn't look back at him.

"Bella, we need to talk. Much has happened since the shipwreck, and I'm afraid both our countries are existing just on the brink of danger."

I finally looked over to him. I knew what he was about to say, but I had to feign ignorance, so I put a confused expression on my face.

"As I said last night, I thought you were dead. We searched high and low for you, but we assumed you had drowned in the sea. Of course we weren't even looking in the right area. Everything that washed to the shore from the ship came up miles south of where Seth said you were found.

"Bella, your father didn't believe that there was actually a shipwreck. Personally, I think he just refused to believe that you were really gone. Old hatreds run deep. He thought I killed you."

He paused then, gauging my reaction, and I wondered that my father had more prejudice inside him then he'd let on in the end. Jacob continued.

"He came here, looking for you, and we tried again to explain, but he refused to believe. He threatened my father and myself, and gave us a week to return you to him. That was a week ago.

"There's been rumors that he's had spies in Weidinhun, but we hadn't found any, until Seth told us about the attack on your life.

"Last night, after seeing you, I immediately sent a ship to Belai to send word to your father that we've found you and you're alive. I suspect he'll be here shortly. "

I took comfort in that. As soon as my father saw I was alright, things would calm down, and soon there wouldn't even be a hint of war. I thought of Edward and Jasper, and it pushed that thought on.

"There's something else I have for you." I looked at him questioningly, and a smile lit his face. "It's a surprise. I'll show you after you've gotten ready."

He stood up straight and then leaned down to kiss my cheek again. "Every thing's going to be alright now."

He gave me one last beaming smile, and then exited the room. Before I even had time to contemplate his words, the two women from last night entered my room, dresses on each of their arms, and began getting me ready for the day. When they finished they told me to stay in the room. I asked about breakfast and they said it would be brought to me.

I stared after them a bit bewildered, and was about to question further but they disappeared out the door before I had the chance.

The word _prisoner_ rang in my ears.

I looked around, unsure of what to do, and then finally decided to stand at the window. What I saw took my breath away. I knew we had climbed many stairs the night before, but I hadn't accounted for just how many. I didn't even bother looking at the city. My eyes went straight out towards beyond the wall, where the land of Weidinhun lie, beckoning to me like a lullaby in the night.

The sight filled my heart with longing and awe, and I wondered in which direction lie Edward's farm. I could see the ocean out on the horizon, and I knew he was on the northern borders, I just didn't know which direction was north.

I fought a tear that threatened to fall down my cheek, as well as the memories of Edward that threatened to attack my thoughts. My heart yearned for him, and it made it impossible to ignore even the picture of his face in my mind.

I heard the door open, but I didn't turn to see who it was, my attention still captured by the mass of land before me, when the sweetest and most familiar voice in the world pulled me out of my reverie.

"Bella?" came the voice, soft, timid and unmistakably disbelieving.

My eyes grew wide and I slowly turned around, half expecting to not see her there, as if a ghost were whispering in my ear, but as I turned to the front door, I came face to face with a pair of beautiful blue eyes and a sea of blond hair that I never thought I'd see again.

"Angela?" I choked out, almost in tears.

We both stood there frozen for a moment and then finally, when I was sure she wasn't just a dream, we ran to each other and fell into a tight embrace. I took in a deep breath, and squeezed her tighter, relishing the comfort I felt being in her arms. I heard her begin to cry, and I no longer felt my own tears that I had been fighting to keep at bay.

I finally began to laugh at the impossibility of the whole situation, and she too laughed, as if she were thinking the exact same thing. We pulled back and met each other's gazes, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

I put my hands on her cheeks, and she opened her mouth as if to speak, but the words didn't come. We laughed again, and I finally I found my words.

"You're alive."

She laughed in disbelief and said in reply, "You're alive."

I pulled her to me again, and she spoke softly, her lips just by my ear, "How is this possible?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

We pulled apart and moved to sit on the bed. "You first," I said.

She took another moment to stare at me seeming to still debate whether I was real or not. I urged her to speak, longing to hear her voice again. The sound of it was bringing a comfort I didn't think I'd ever find after coming here.

"On the ship, Seth came into our cabin and told me we had to leave. I didn't understand because of the storm, but when we went on deck, the rain and the wind were so intense, and I immediately saw that the ship was falling apart. The mast had broke and had fallen, smashing into the center of the ship. You could see the water filling up through where it was broken.

"The sails were all torn, and the men on board were running around in so much disarray. On one side of the ship they were preparing a life boat. They put the three girls that came with us inside, and then Seth and I, and a few of the sailors. The rest of the crew went to prepare another boat.

"I cried out for you but Seth said you'd gone overboard. I didn't have time to mourn for you though, because as soon as we were out, the ocean swallowed up the ship, and then a giant wave knocked over the life boat."

She paused here and looked over to the window, her thoughts distant. She shook her head looking disbelieving and then finally turned back to me.

"It was awful. There was so much screaming, but Seth made me hold onto him, and then began swimming against the storm. He seemed to know exactly where he was going, and I just held as tightly as possible to his neck. Sometimes a wave would crash against us separating us from each other, but before I had time to fully panic he would find me.

"He kept swimming and it was as if the waves and the wind had no power over him."

As impossible as she sounded, I believed every word of it. I was beginning to think there was nothing Seth couldn't do. Perhaps he wasn't even human.

"The wind changed and began to blow in the direction he was headed, which helped, and eventually the two of us washed up on shore." She stopped and stared at me for a moment, probably wondering how I had survived the same storm, but I silently urged her to go on.

"I released my grasp and the two of us crawled up and fell into the sand, both of us panting for breath, even though he had done most of the work."

I closed my eyes and silently thanked Seth for saving the life of my cousin.

"We stayed there for a moment while both of us tried to regain our strength, and then he pulled me out of the rain and into the trees. The storm still raged on, but we were protected, and then Seth fell unconscious."

I raised both my eye brows in surprise, and she noticed.

"I know, he seems like a super human, but he was so exhausted. I was terrified, being stranded in enemy territory, not knowing if you were okay or not, but I had to help him. I ran until I found a farm and pounded on the door. An old man answered, and I told him I had a friend who needed help.

"He had two sons and they both followed me and carried Seth back to the house. He didn't wake up for two days. It was awful, I'd never been so scared in all my life."

She looked up at me and I saw the fear in her eyes, a fear I recognized instantly as the same I had felt on my first encounter with the Cullen's, which then had been just a group of dangerous Weidinhun's to me.

"They asked me who I was, and I just said I was returning home from a trip, and that my father and I had been shipwrecked. They offered to get our family, but I told them it was just the two of us.

"For two days I was on pins and needles, terrified that I would say one thing that would give me away, and then I'd have to fight for my life, which I knew I couldn't do against three grown men.

"Seth finally woke up while the family was asleep. He came and got me, stole a horse from the farm, and then immediately brought me to the palace. After that he disappeared and I haven't seen him since, though I was told he was the one who found you."

She smiled and took my hand, and I heard her sniffle, the tears making her nose stuffy as it did mine. "I'm just so happy you're alright. I've been here two weeks, and not a word, and oh Bella, it's been so terrifying. Your father threatening to bring his men into this country. He said he would burn it to the ground. He wanted to take me home with him, but I wouldn't leave, not until I knew what happened to you."

I was about to question her about what she had been doing since she arrived, but she beat me to it.

"Now, your turn. Tell me everything. Jacob's said you've had amnesia."

I flinched at his name, and she seemed to take note of that, though she didn't say anything.

"Angela," I began, "there's something I have to tell you, but it's of the utmost importance you don't say a word to a soul."

She lifted my hand up to her heart, and a worried expression crossed her face. "I wont, I swear."

I forced a smile as she released my hand and looked down to the bedding, grabbing at a loose thread and playing with it between my fingers.

"I didn't have amnesia."

"What?" she asked, shock tainting her voice.

"I washed up on the beach, and was found by a Weidinhun family, and I feigned forgetfulness, because I was scared of them just like you."

The thread began to come out from the blanket, but I didn't stop pulling. I pulled it more and more as a hole started to appear where it had once been sewn.

"I had planned on escaping and finding the palace as soon as I got a chance, but there came a point where I just didn't want to anymore."

"Why ever not?"

I brought my eyes back up to my cousin. "Because I fell in love with them, with the family, and for once in my life I thought I could be free. I wanted it more than anything."

She looked up at me surprised, but at the same time, knowingly. "Why did you come back?"

The tears fell freely then and I laid down to rest my head in her lap. As my mouth opened, the words poured out freely, and she was quiet as the dead as I relayed my story. I told her of all I had experienced with the Cullen's. I told her about each member of the family, including the Hale's, and I spoke of their kindness and how they weren't the monsters we'd always imagined them to be.

I told her about the wedding, and farming, and when Jasper and Rosalie's dad died, and then I told her about how I had fallen in love with Edward, and about our first kiss. She audibly reacted to that, but fell silent again, and I began telling her about the men who thrice had tried to kill me, and how finally Rosalie's life was sacrificed for mine, and how that was the final chord cut to send me back to the palace.

When I finished, I continued crying into her dress, and she ran her fingers through my hair, not saying anything for a long moment.

"Wow," she finally breathed as my tears began to subside.

I pulled up and met her expression. She looked incredulous, and also compassionate.

"You gave up the man you loved to save a country you've always hated." It didn't come out like a question, and the comment brought the tears back to the surface.

"Yes," I said. "If I don't marry Jacob, the war will never end, and Jasper, and Edward… and Edward…" I couldn't finish my sentence, but she nodded in understanding.

"Do you think you'll ever see him again?" she asked, and despair hit me like a thousand knives.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "I want to, with all my heart, but it would probably be better if we were to never meet again." I didn't mention how much that thought killed me inside.

She sighed and looked at me, speechless.

I had an errant thought that distracted me from Edward for the moment. "Angela, when I was at the wedding, I saw a flyer announcing my wedding to the prince. Was he pretending I was here the whole time?"

Her expression became guarded, and she seemed to contemplate whether she was going to answer me or not.

"Angela?" I asked trying to hide the irritation from my voice.

She kept her eyes firmly on mine, and finally answered, "Yes. He didn't want the people to know about the shipwreck, and he wanted to hold onto the possibility of peace. We thought you were dead, but the people didn't know that, so we implied that you were alive, and that you were here."

"I don't understand."

"Bella," she paused for a moment, not taking her eyes off me, and her expression seemed a little scared. "I've been pretending to be you."

I felt my jaw drop, and I couldn't find a single word to respond. Angela took it upon herself to fill the silence.

"It worked for a while, but when your father arrived for the wedding, and Jacob told him of his plan and what had happened to you, he became a bit tyrannical. He blamed Jacob for your disappearance, and there's been nothing but threats ever since."

I wondered at how easily and casually she said the prince's name. Angela was used to royalty, and she knew the proper etiquette on how to act around them. I was the only royal she had ever called simply by their name before, until now.

"We continued on with our plan, the Weidinhun's still unaware of your disappearance, but there have been very few that have actually seen me. He keeps me up in the highest tower of the castle."

"Why?" I asked angrily at the thought of Angela being a prisoner here.

She finally took her eyes off mine and looked sadly down to the bed. "Incase you ever came back."

I was too angry to speak, so I let my cousin continue.

"There was always that chance that you were alive, and with your father's threats, we weren't sure if he would expose me for who I really was. There were just too many risks, so we were waiting for the big reveal at the wedding."

"You were going to marry him?" I spat out shocked.

Her eyes jumped back to mine, and that same fearful look returned. "What other choice did we have? The death of the king of Belai's daughter was a surefire way to ignite a war, and that's what we've been trying to prevent right? The Weidinhun's would fear an impending attack if they knew you were gone, and would most likely launch an attack before the Belai's could."

She said Belai's as if she weren't talking about her own people, but as if she herself were now a Weidinhun. My thoughts were so jumbled at the moment I couldn't quite process them all enough to make complete sense of what she was saying to me.

"Look," she said, "you're here now right? So everything's going to be fine. You can marry the prince just as you were always supposed to, and there'll be no more war, and everything will be just perfect." There was a bitter edge to her voice I couldn't place.

I studied my cousin's face, trying to read her expression. Before I could reply she said, "Look, I have to go, but I'll be back to see you tonight. I think Jacob wants to meet with you soon. Stay here. You're not to be seen until the prince decides what the best course of action to take is." I didn't fail to notice the change in formality when she said "the prince."

"I love you Bella. I truly am glad you're alright."

With that, she kissed my cheek, and then disappeared out the door.

I felt too stunned to speak. I jumped off the bed and walked over the window to stare at the scenery and gather my thoughts. I knew my cousin, and I knew she was hiding something from me. I would find out from the prince as soon as he came to see me.

I hated the fact that I was being kept prisoner in this room, especially after having spent so much time outside in the last two weeks. I would have given anything to be back at the Cullen's farm, and to have everything go back to normal, not that it could have even if I did go back. Not with Rosalie gone.

I moved my eyes to the city before me. The city that would now be my own. I could see people milling about, going about their day, completely ignorant of the broken hearted girl in the palace that was soon to be their princess, and one day their queen.

I studied each of their faces, but there was one in particular that caught my attention. Though he was too far away to be completely clear, I could tell he seemed anxious and determined. He also seemed to be avoiding being seen. And something more, he wasn't dressed as elegantly as the other people around him. Perhaps he worked in the palace?

I couldn't take my eyes off him, there was something too familiar in his countenance. I squinted my eyes trying to get a closer look at his face, but suddenly it was his hair that caught my attention. That unmistakable, beautiful bronze I would have known anywhere.

It couldn't be.

"Edward?"

**(A/N: Once again, isn't Seth a beast?)**


	22. The King of Weidinhun

**Disclaimer:**

**Emmett: Dude, any idea how to get ricotta out of your hair?**

**Jasper: It should just wash out.**

**Emmett: You'd think that, wouldn't you? (plucks out a strand of hair while attempting to pull out ricotta cheese. stares at it.) Oh crap, that's not going to grow back. Rose is going to kill me. What are you doing here anyway?**

**Jasper: Oh, Edward's on a date or something, and asked me to do this disclaimer thing again. **

**Emmett: What's a disclaimer? **

**Jasper: Um, I think it has something to do with not claiming something… I don't know. All I have to say is that Capella doesn't own Twilight, and that's it. **

**Emmett: Whose Capella? And how can someone own Twilight? It's a time of day. You'd think it goes without saying. **

**Jasper: I know, I know, but when Edward's needs a favor, I don't ask. I wouldn't understand even if he explained. It's Edward. **

**Emmett: Good point. **

**Jasper: How's your hair? **

**Emmett: Sticky. **

**Jasper: How'd you get ricotta in it anyway?**

**Emmett: I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with Edward, and I'm pretty sure he had an accomplice. **

**Jasper: Hey what's that? **

**Emmett: What's what? **

**Jasper: There seems to be words down there. And behind me too. **

**Emmett: Whoa, you're right. Trippy. **

**Jasper: **_**Chapter 22. **_**Hmmm… I think it's a story. That's interesting. Maybe we should read it. **

**Emmett: Dude, the last book I read of my own free will was The Cat in the Hat. **

**Jasper: (chuckles) Awww… come on Em. I'm in desperate need of some new material, and you're a vampire. You can read it super fast. **

**Emmett: True. Well, since the ricotta's not coming out, I've got nothing better to do.**

**Jasper: Great. Okay, let's go back to Chapter 1. (reads aloud.) **_**Disclaimer: Me:… **_

**(A/N: Just to let you know, Edward _does_ return in this chapter. I know you miss him. I do too. ; ) **

**Chapter 22: The King of Weidinhun **

_Edward was here!_

_Oh no, Edward was here… _

I didn't take my eyes away until he disappeared into the city, and it took every ounce of strength inside me not to call out to him.

What was he doing here? He couldn't be coming for me. That was foolish.

I pulled away from the window and began pacing around the room, trying to decide what course of action to take. I could try to sneak out and find him, tell him to leave and never return, but even if I could find a way out of this castle, I didn't think I'd be able to just walk away from him again.

If I left him alone, maybe he'd take the hint and go away, but that wasn't Edward. He had a temper, and if he was angry now, which I was sure was the case, he'd certainly be rash and do something irrational.

Before I could make any sort of concrete decision, there was a knock on my door, followed by my two hand maidens and Angela flowing into my room. I looked at them questioningly and Angela answered.

"We're to take you the king's chamber."

I'm sure the shock on my face was as evident as it felt because Angela quickly responded. "He's not doing well, and Jacob wants the two of you to meet."

There was a sadness in Angela's voice I couldn't place.

"You're coming with me?" I asked.

"Yes. Now that you're here I don't have to hide in the tower any longer."

I smiled. "Good. I'm glad. I didn't like the idea of you trapped up there all day long."

She returned the smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. I walked over to my cousin and took her hand. "I'm glad you're with me Angela. I need your strength."

She held her half smile, squeezed my hand and then fell into place behind me, as was our routine back in Belai. It felt strange. After those weeks with the Cullen's, I didn't feel so much like a princess any more, and having people wait on me became awkward and strange.

The two guards at my door bowed, and one moved to stand before me.

"This way princess," he said in a voice that seemed too high for his muscular frame. He never met my eyes as he spoke, and then finally turned and walked at a quick and steady pace.

Angela, my maidens and myself followed, and I found I had to almost jog after the man, he was walking so swiftly.

I felt my features crinkle and I almost groaned out loud when I saw that we would be walking up more stairs. Did this palace actually touch the sky? My memories of it from yesterday felt a bit tampered with and I was almost positive it did as I remembered it that way now.

We climbed and climbed, our guide never slowing or growing tired, though I felt my own breath beginning to roughen. I peeked back to Angela and she seemed unaffected by the trek, and I remembered that she was living in the highest tower. How many times had she made this journey?

We entered a dark hallway with no windows or end in sight, a few torches lighting the way, and then came upon another stair case. I looked back at Angela in disbelief and she was smirking at me. I could almost hear the laughter inside her head. I willed myself on, trying to push Edward from my mind, and trying not to think about the fact he was outside somewhere, looking for me. It was not an easy feat.

I held my hand against the stone walls for balance, and though it was cold to my touch, my body felt hot from the exercise. When I was sure we'd finally entered the Heavens, we stopped at another hallway.

This one was much shorter than the last we walked through, and had two windows, one on each side, which lit the hall perfectly. The floor was covered in a deep red rug much like the one on the bottom floor, (wherever that was) and stone walls were smoothed perfectly so that not a single flaw could be found.

There was only one door in this hall, and it was almost as big as the door that had been the entrance to the palace. I stared at it carefully, an ominous feeling looming in the air. Four men stood guard in this hall; two at the door, one at the entrance, and one at the window. All four of them stood with hard stares, eyeing us speculatively and defensively, and all four of them were excessively large men. Emmett would have fit in perfectly here. I cringed internally at the thought of him.

"Excuse me princess."

I turned around and found my two ladies in waiting were standing just a foot away, cloths in their hands. They curtsied, and then began wiping the sweat off my face, my neck and my arms. One of them pushed a few hairs back that had fallen out of place, and the other pulled out a small vile, poured some liquid in her hands and began rubbing it on my neck and my arms. The smell of roses filled my senses bringing my thoughts to my garden back home.

The guard who'd led us to this place nodded to my ladies and then motioned at the two men guarding the door. I walked toward him but when I checked behind me I saw the three women accompanying me were still in place.

"You're not coming?" I asked, my eyes on Angela.

She shook her head. "We're not allowed. Don't worry, I'll be right here."

I stared at her nervously for a moment. She smiled encouragingly, and upon feeling a hand on my elbow, I turned to the guard. He pulled his hand away quickly as if he had been burned. "Sorry," he apologized, and then turned to the door.

One of the men guarding the door turned and hit his palm brusquely twice against it. We waited for a moment, and then the huge door began to pull back. My eyes widened as the room came into view.

It was almost as large as the throne room. It was decorated grandly, with curtains of reds and golds and purples hanging from the ceiling and lining the walls, creating an other worldly feeling. Had I been a child, I would have loved to play in here and hide within them. Now I just wanted to hide.

The bed, large enough to belong in this room, was all the way over on the other side, and the thought of walking to it made my already sore legs want to fall off. I noticed quickly there were many people around it, men who looked important and official with parchments in their hands, some writing, others staring. A few servants stood readily by with pitchers and food trays, and a few guards lined the walls.

The only person that was directly next to the bed was the prince. Jacob was kneeling at the head of it and holding his father's hand. He looked miserable and weak. Nothing like the prince I'd met at my home in Belai.

The king himself appeared pale and fragile. I thought back to all the times my father had described him. He'd painted a picture in my head of a great and terrible enemy who'd haunted my nightmares. I couldn't see that man now. I searched, but the apparition had disappeared. This man lying before me looked weak and old, his white hair and beard frizzed around his sweat dampened face, but there was something there in his expression, a fire in his eyes perhaps, and I could still a king.

Jacob turned and met my gaze as I neared him, and I saw for the first time that his eyes were red. I froze for a moment and pity wiped through me. It was an odd sensation, feeling sorry for the man you hated, but he didn't look like that man now. He was a boy, that obviously loved his father, and was about to lose him.

Jacob reached for me with his free hand and after a moment of hesitation I went to him. He took my hand and gently pulled me down to kneel next to him. The king turned his wilting face to me, but those fire filled eyes sent ice through my veins. His gaze swept me over, and then met my eyes again. I was frozen in place. Even in his decrepit state, this man could frighten me, and I knew my father was right to fear him. I was sure he had once been a powerful enemy.

"So," he said weakly, but a fierceness still lit his voice. "This is the famous Isabella."

I didn't cringe at the full name as I normally would have. I didn't want this man calling me Bella.

Jacob nodded and smiled.

The king seemed to size me up again, then just as he was about to speak, he began a fit of coughing that had Jacob looking panicked. A man rushed to the king and held a cloth under his chin. When he pulled it away I saw it was stained with red. Another man, a servant with a wooden cup in his hand, put it to the kings lips and gave him a drink.

The king closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then look back to Jacob. He smiled at him and the prince relaxed, then he turned to me, and I became aware of how frightened my face must have looked right then.

"I must admit," began the king, "this isn't how I pictured meeting the daughter of my greatest enemy. I was hoping to strike fear through you on that day."

I saw Jacob glare at his father from the corner of my eye, and even though the king's comment was a threat, I couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry," I replied, "you do."

The king laughed at that and Jacob took my hand and squeezed it. He coughed again, but not as roughly. The servant approached with the drink, but the king waved him away and began speaking to me again.

"Good, good. Then I shall die a happy man." He smiled at me and I felt my smile widen. I was surprised at how my emotions were turning. Obviously we had both hated each other all our lives, but I couldn't find that hate now. I waited for him to speak again, unsure of what to say, or if I was even allowed to speak out of turn.

"When my son first told me of his plan for peace with Belai, I thought he was crazy." He seemed to find some strength in his speech, but the more he spoke, the more it failed and his breaths became shakier. He didn't give up though. "I warned him that marrying the Daughter of Belai would bring nothing but a curse upon him and this kingdom, but he was so convinced this was the right course of action."

I felt my eyes widened as the king contradicted what I had known about Jacob.

"Of course, my son will be king soon, and I had to trust him to make his own decisions, though it wasn't easy. Now that I see you though, I think I understand."

He gave a sly look to his son, but I hadn't heard anything in his speech past 'Daughter of Belai.'

"But I thought…" I began, and then stopped as I realized I hadn't been asked to speak and still was unsure if that was allowed, but the king urged me on.

"What?" he asked.

"I… I thought that was your idea?"

The king laughed a quick, cynical laugh. "Mine? Whatever gave you that idea? I was against it from the beginning. No, this one was all my son."

I looked to Jacob who was staring at me incredulously. "Bella," he said. "I told you it was my idea."

They were both looking at me curiously now, and I felt a bit cornered. "I just… I thought… I guess was misinformed."

Something shifted inside me at that moment. Everything I had believed of the prince was turning. Seeing him here and the way he looked at his father, knowing he wasn't lying when he'd said it was his idea to marry me, and realizing that he would be king within days. My head was spinning, and my thoughts were becoming incoherent.

I needed Edward.

I felt something like ice grab my free hand, and I let out an audible gasp as I found it was the hand of the king. He was looking at me sternly, sending daggers through his eyes. The ice cold chill of his skin washed through me and I reluctantly shivered.

"Isabella," he began in an authoritative voice. "Take care of my son," he commissioned. "He's going to need you."

I gulped, and after a moment, nodded.

The king visibly relaxed, let go of my hand, and then fell deep into his pillow and closed his eyes.

I looked at Jacob worriedly, but he smiled. "It's alright, he's asleep. He does that often now."

I took one last look at Jacob's father. With his eyes closed, cutting my connection off to that terrifyingly powerful king, he was now only a weak and harmless man.

Jacob pulled me up to my feet, and without letting go of my hand walked us out the door. Angela and my ladies maids were still waiting for us, and I saw Angela's eyes dart immediately to our hands. He noticed the women too, and pulled us over to the window for privacy.

I looked outside, and saw you could see even farther here than from my window. I could even pin point different farms beneath the trees, and the horizon was much wider. My eyes gazed longingly at the ocean, beckoning to me once again with the freedom I so desired.

"Bella," Jacob said finally releasing my hand. "I'm glad you got to meet him."

I smiled encouragingly, unsure of what to say.

"You're father should be here by the end of the week, and then we shall be married, though I'm afraid my father won't make it that long."

I still couldn't speak, and I tried not to think about the painful emotions that stung at his words.

_Married._

"Bella, that means that by the time we're married, I'm going to be king, and you will be queen, and our two countries will finally be united. This is what we've been waiting for."

I nodded, fighting back the tears that begged to fall.

"Everything's going to change then. You understand that right?"

"Of course," I said automatically, but everything had already changed. "Jacob," I said weakly, unsure of how my request I was about to ask would be received. "I have a favor to ask, something I'd like to do before I'm queen."

"Anything," he said. "Whatever you want, it's yours. I want only for you to be happy. As happy as I am now that you're here."

I tried not to let my body cringe, so I forced a smile which he returned.

"When I am introduced to your country as queen, when the people know my face, I will never be allowed to roam around anywhere outside this palace without being heavily guarded. It's how it was in my kingdom, even just as princess, and I know how much more it will be for a queen. I would like, so much, while I am still unrecognized to walk around your city, and see it for myself without garnering the attention I know I'll receive after we're married."

He didn't answer me right away, and I saw the concern on his face.

"That's very dangerous," he offered.

"No, not yet, not when no one knows who I am. Please, this is all I want."

He seemed pained as he thought about it.

"Let me go with you," he answered.

"No, you'll only draw the attention I am trying to avoid," I countered.

Jacob took in a deep breath and released it stressfully.

"Alright," he said. "But my conditions are that you must be followed by guards." I started to protest, but he silenced me by placing his hand gently over my mouth. "Just a couple, and they will be walking around as if they are only on patrol. No one will know they will be watching you."

I didn't want anyone following me, but I knew it was the best offer I was going to receive. I nodded gratefully at him, and he placed a hand over my cheek.

"Be careful my Bella," he said softly. "I don't want to lose you again."

I again forced a smile, mentally trying to forget the sound of his voice when he called me 'my Bella.' He leaned down to kiss my forehead, and then turned to the crowd who tried to inconspicuously look away as if they hadn't been watching our exchange.

"Take Bella and Angela to get changed into clothes that will help them blend into the towns people."

Angela looked up surprised.

"You should be with her," he said to my cousin. "After all, you haven't seen the city from outside the castle either."

She bowed to the prince and he smiled affectionately at her.

Jacob turned back to me. "Two guards will meet you at your room later to take you out. You must stay within their sight. If you happen to get lost, find someplace safe, and wait until they find you again."

I nodded, and then after a last look, Jacob disappeared back into his father's room, and I began my long trek back down the stairs, relishing in the fact that very soon, I was going to find Edward.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The air was getting warmer outside, and I wondered if the end of winter was nearing. Angela and I walked with arms linked, and I pretended not to notice the people who stared at us. They may not have known that I was soon to be their queen, but we were still unfamiliar.

No one stopped us, for which I was thankful for, but I saw them all whisper as we passed. Our guards stood at a clever distance. We were always in their eye line, but they wouldn't be able to hear a word we spoke to each other, which was ideal since I had told Angela in my room about seeing Edward and how I had planned to find him here, and we could discuss it without interference.

I had described him to her and she was helping me look. I didn't pay much attention to the city, though I tried to appear as if I was for the guards sake. Every second that passed caused my stomach to tense as I thought about my reunion with Edward. There had to be a way to evade the guards, but none was coming to mind.

We walked for almost an hour when I was beginning to lose hope. I looked at my two guards who were a good distance off, but I could still tell they looked bored. Perhaps they weren't paying very close attention to us. I mentioned this to Angela but she said it was a highly unlikely.

I found some sort of stone pond in a court yard between a cluster of businesses and shops, and it had a peaceful feel to it. It rose up from the ground creating a ledge to sit on, so Angela and I decided to take a break and relax from our searching.

"I don't think we're going to find him," Angela said quietly though no one could hear us.

I didn't answer. I wasn't sure I didn't agree with her, but I didn't want to voice any opinions as if they would somehow influence the outcome.

I took a moment to look around now. Life was busier here. People milled about going here and there, shopping and selling and conversing with others. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry or a fluster, and no one was paying attention to Angela and I any longer.

It was so different from the farm. It was more hurried here, and I wondered if there were families as close to each other here as the Cullen's were to each other. Though the city was beautiful and grand, and even my father would have approved, I longed for the peace of the woods. I would even brave another storm to be back there.

"Bella," Angela whispered in my ear.

"Yes?" I answered my thoughts still straying elsewhere.

"That man's been staring at you quite intently for some time now."

I looked to where she was pointing and my heart skipped a beat when I saw him lurking in the shadows on the side of a building. I stood up quickly and he made a move to come towards me but I shook my head no, and he stepped back into hiding.

Angela was now at my side. "Was it him?"

I nodded quickly not taking my eyes off the spot Edward had disappeared from. My heart was now pounding so hard I was sure it was going to beat right out of my chest. I felt dizzy and faint and yet I knew if I allowed myself I could run to him with feet like a deer.

"I have to find a way to speak with him," I said almost pleading.

We both turned our attention to our two guards who were staring at us curiously.

"Relax," Angela commanded placing a hand on my arm. "They look suspicious."

"I know," I answered and began breathing deeply, focusing on different areas of my body till they relaxed. "What should we do?"

We both looked around, trying to think of something, anything that would allow me contact with Edward.

Loud and boisterous music filled my ears and we both turned our attention towards the sound. Men and women in uniquely colored and designed outfits were gathering in the courtyard. Some began to dance, some were playing instruments, some were juggling fire, others were sticking large swords down their throats and pulling them back out and some had animals doing tricks.

"Entertainers!" Angela breathed.

My breath caught in my throat as a large crowd began to gather around the Entertainers. It seemed as if everyone from the city had come to see them.

"Angela," I breathed gripping her wrist tightly.

"I know!" she replied and then we both turned to look at our guards who were distracted for a moment by the men and women before them. She then she quickly pulled me into the crowd.

It didn't take long to disappear. The crown enveloped us like a thick blanket and I was almost laughing in delight when I couldn't see my guards anymore.

"They'll be looking for us soon," Angela reminded me.

"I know. We have to move now. They'll assume we got lost in the crowd."

We weaved through the crowds farther and farther away from where the guards had been standing until we saw a couple of buildings with an alley between them. We took one last look to make sure no one was watching us and then disappeared between them.

We peeked around the corner and spotted our two guards anxiously wandering through the crowds, having difficulty pushing through the people.

This time I did laugh, quietly, as I pulled back between the buildings out of sight.

"We did it!" I can't believe we did it!" I exclaimed.

Angela looked a little flushed, and was breathing heavily as if we'd just climbed all those dreadful stairs at the castle, but she was laughing with me as well. "I know. I feel incredibly adventurous."

I laughed with her. "We should have been adventurers I think. We would have been good at it."

"Just think, we could have sailed all throughout the oceans and explored different lands and gone hunting for treasure."

"That all sounds wonderful except for the sailing part. Remember, we don't do so well on ships."

She held her hand over her mouth to stifle a burst of laughter. "Oh right, I think I'd blocked that from my memory."

I snickered at her, and when we calmed down enough she said, "you know, I almost feel like Seth. Maybe we're really his daughters, and he'll eventually kidnap us and take us away from this place."

I looked at her curiously. "I was beginning to think you liked it here."

"Really?" Her face grew solemn. "I guess I did. Not so much anymore."

I was about to ask her about it, when something interrupted me at the entrance of the alley.

"Bella?"

I spun around, my heart racing at his beautiful voice, and my skin bursting at the seams at the sight of his face.

As always in his presence, I forgot all sense of right and wrong and duty and the heart, and didn't even remember to gage his reaction to me and figure out how angry he was.

"Edward!" I breathed, and then ran to him.

If he _was _angry at me I wouldn't have known because he ran to me as well and willingly gathered me into his arms holding me as tightly to himself as possible.

"Bella," he breathed again in my ear.

We stayed like that for a long moment, and senseless tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry! Sorry about everything!"

"Why did you leave?" he begged without responding to my apology.

I pulled back and met him face to face, but he didn't let me go.

"Because it wasn't going to stop Edward. The man that killed Rosalie," we both flinched then and I tried to pull back but he tightened his grip on me, so I continued. "He was after me. She was killed because of me."

"Bella, no one blames you."

"Emmett?" I challenged.

"Emmett's gone."

I felt my jaw drop, and I noticed for the first time that Angela was standing guard at the entrance to the alleyway.

"What do you mean?" I asked, desperation and confusion in my voice.

"He followed after Jasper. He couldn't be there anymore."

I felt more silent tears begin to fall.

"I should have left long ago," I cried, sounding as despondent as I felt.

"No!" he exclaimed. "I want you back! We all want you back."

"No Edward, I've destroyed your family. Emmett was right. I brought you nothing but pain and poison."

"No Bella, it's not true. It's like Carlisle says, 'We all go through tough seasons. It's what you do in those seasons where you find out what you're made of.' I want to be made out of something that's worthy of you. Come home."

The tears fall harder and I ran my fingers down his face, my thumbs tracing his lips. _Home._ It sounded so lovely on his tongue, and how I wished I could belong there.

"I can't Edward. The king is dying. He won't make it past the next few days. Jacob's going to be the king, and if I disappear again, he or my father are going to reign fire on our countries."

"We'll face that, together!"

"Edward please." My voice was desperately pleading with him while my heart was desperately pleading with me, wanting nothing more than to run off with this man. "Jacob knows I'm alive, and he knows I stayed with you. He'll come after me, and I'm sure that will be the first place he'll look."

"Than we'll run away. We'll go somewhere else, to some other country that has nothing to do with ours."

"Bella, the guards are headed this way," came Angela's voice interrupting our conversation. "They're looking around all the buildings. They'll wind up here eventually."

I looked around, there was no where for Edward to hide. We'd have to leave the alley and meet them before they found us.

"Please Bella," he begged.

"I can't Edward."

"Bella, they're getting closer. They're going to see him," Angela warned.

"I have to go."

"I need to see you again," he pleaded.

"No, Edward we need to say good bye, and I don't have time to argue with you."

"Then don't. Please, Bella."

I couldn't refuse him. As selfish as it was, I needed to see him again too.

"Alright," I answered and he smiled at me. "I don't know how, but I'll find a way. I'll send Angela in town tomorrow with instructions, look for her, but be careful how you approach her. She'll be watched I'm sure."

He nodded and then after an urging from Angela, I pulled away to leave, but Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to him so that our lips met in a desperate frenzy. His hands tightened on the back of my dress and he pushed his lips harder against mine and I felt my knees going weak.

When he let me go, his gaze met mine with a quiet fervor that beckoned me to him with more force than I had strength to resist, but Angela grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the man I loved more than anything or anyone else on this earth.

I could tell the difference of the air immediately once we were out in the open. It was warmer and less stuffy.

We ran towards the guard before they had a chance to notice where we'd come from.

"I'm sorry," Angela called out as we approached them. They looked at us with a not so subtle irritation. "We got lost in the crowd. As soon as we realized we'd fallen out of your sight we came looking for you."

"You were supposed to stay put," one of the guards bit back at her.

Angela gave him one of her enchanting smiles that had him softened up easily. "Oh that's right," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice, her eyes dancing with that easy going humor that always had men eating out of the palm of her hands. "Silly me, I forgot."

Both the guard's eyes went blank as if they were just hit by something that they couldn't see. "Uh… well…" he stuttered. "I suppose we could let it slide just this once. Neither of us really want to tell the prince we lost you anyway." They both chuckled nervously.

Angela's face became a bit seductive. I would have rolled my eyes, but my thoughts were still back in an alley with a boy I was anxious to see again.

"Well then," Angela cooed, "I suppose it could just be our little secret."

The guards both smiled goofily and nodded at Angela.

"We should be getting back," one of them said. He took the lead walking a careful distance ahead, the other behind, still keeping the façade that we were just two women of no importance exploring the city.

I looked behind me hoping to see Edward's face by the alley, but there I had no such luck.

The Entertainer's music echoed throughout the city all the way to the castle, and throughout the entire walk, I felt oddly as if I were being watched, and watched intently.

I closed my eyes when the palace came into view, pretending it wasn't my stone prison I was entering, and that it was already tomorrow, and it would be Edward that I was coming to meet. The thought floored my already racing heart.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I would see Edward again, if I could some how magically find a way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: So, this morning before I wrote this chapter, I had this crazy idea as to where the next couple chapters are going. It's nothing like anything I planned, and I'm really excited to write it. Get ready for the biggest twist in the story so far! **

**A lot of people are theorizing that I'm going to hook up Angela and Jacob and that Bella and Edward can just run off into the sunset together after that, but I have to warn you, I love to do what people don't expect, and I don't have a habit of making things that easy for Edward. Feel free to make more theories if you'd like. **

**Lastly, thank you so much for everyone whose been reviewing. I really do appreciate it, and it always encourages me to write more. So thanks again. My reviewers make my day.) **


	23. The New King and Queen

**(A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had a conference I was attending all weekend, and I then got sick. I have literally been sleeping sitting up for the last three days just so I can somewhat breathe through my nose. I hate it. Anyway, sorry again for the wait, but here is chapter 23. **

**By the way, I had another idea for this story today, and can now inform you that there will be a **_**Part IV: The War**_**, unless I change my mind. Hee hee, enjoy.) **

**Disclaimer: (Okay, this one's my favorite. ; ) **

**Me: (super giggly, unable to speak) **

**Edward: Hello readers, I have to inform you that the reason Capella is super giggly and unable to speak is because I took her on a date, and this time went slow enough for her to enjoy it. **

**Me: (giggles louder, and is feeling excessively foolish, though is too giddy to care)**

**Emmett: Well, well, well. What do we have here? This must be the infamous Capella. **

**Edward and Capella: (turn in surprise and find Jasper and Emmett standing with arms crossed, staring angrily at them both. Edward reads their minds, growls and pushes Capella behind him so he can stand protectively in front of her.)**

**x-aly-x: Oh my gosh, Jasper I love you! I'm your biggest fan! WOOO! GO Jazzettes! **

**Jasper: (turns surprised to the reader, smirks, waves, and then turns his angry expression back on the "Dynamic Duo")**

**LittleCoward: (another reviewer) Yep, Dynamic Duo, that one was mine. (is smug)**

**Capella: (nods to LittleCoward in acknowledgement, she really liked that name) **

**Emmett: You killed Rosalie???**

**RainbowsandStardust: Get her Emmett! (she really liked Rosalie) **

**Edward: Emmett just let me explain.**

**Capella: (is loving that Edward is defending her, terrified that Jasper and Emmett are going to kill her, and also slightly in awe that she's getting to see both of them face to face, especially Jasper) **

**Edward: Why Jasper? (he asks regarding my unspoken thought) **

**Me: Uhhhh…**

**Jasper: Haven't you been following along? I'm clearly her favorite. **

**Edward: (stands up straighter) Excuse me, but I believe that all of Capella's stories have been about a certain vampire named Edward Cullen. If I remember correctly, Jasper Hale has only ever been a **_**supporting**_** character. **

**Jasper: Sure, but he does just happen to steal every scene he's in. She wrote **_**Jasper**_** way cooler than she wrote **_**Edward.**_** Not to mention, she seems to torture you quite a bit. That's not really any way to treat someone you love right? **

**Edward: (growling again) It wouldn't be a story if the **_**main**_** character didn't get tortured. **

**Me: Here here! **

**Emmett: Excuse me ladies, but I don't believe we solved the issue where she **_**killed my wife!**_

**Me: Eeep! (cowers behind Edward at the sight of the big angry vampire)**

**Edward: Don't worry Capella, your **_**favorite**_** vampire will protect you.**

**Jasper: Keep dreaming Edward. I'm her favorite. **

**Edward: (lets out a loud growl and leaps forward, crashing into Jasper, leaving an unprotected Capella face to face a snarling beast alone) **

**Me: (nervously) Umm… Hi Emmett. **

**Emmett: Let me finish for you, so we can have a little chat. Capella doesn't own Twilight… Now, where were we?**

**Chapter 23: The New King and Queen**

In an effort to continue remaining anonymous until I was announced as queen, we were taken directly to our rooms when we arrived back at the palace, which was fine with me. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts of Edward. As dangerous as I knew it was to my heart, I allowed myself to replay our last, desperate kiss over in my mind. It would hurt more when the time came that I would know I would never see him again, but at the same time, the picture of his face, the current that washed down to my toes at his touch, was the only thing keeping my sanity in check.

I moved my rocking chair to the window and stared down at the little city below, wondering if he was anywhere close, watching me now.

The sun was beginning to set and people were slowly disappearing from the streets as they settled in for dinner, and for time with their families. My thoughts drifted to the Cullen's and all the dinners I had shared with them, causing that intense longing to return, sending a jolt of pain in the pit of my stomach.

"Come on Bella," I whispered out loud to myself. "You can do this. You have to, for Edward. For Alice."

A knock at my door stirred me out of my thoughts and brought me back to reality. My head jolted towards the sound and when I didn't reply, I heard the voice of my future husband on the other side.

"Bella?" he called warily.

_No, anyone but him. _

It wasn't that I still hated him. Something had changed significantly in my opinion of the prince after the encounter with his father, but I didn't want to see the face of the man that was forever taking me away from my love, especially when that love was all I could think about.

"Come in," I answered, knowing it would be useless to send him away. I put on my best false smile as the door opened and his face appeared before my eyes.

His features looked tired, and though he kept his shoulders back and his posture straight as any king would, you could see it in his eyes, that weariness that fought the body and tortured the soul. The same weariness I was feeling. I had a moment of pity for him. His life was about to change, even more drastically than mine. Was he ready?

He stood there staring at me for a quiet moment, and when the tension in the air built so that I could no longer stand it, I broke the silence.

"How is your father?" I asked, truly curious, but already knowing the answer.

A sad smile broke out on his face.

"Not well," he answered. "He gets worse everyday. The doctor doesn't think he'll make it past the night."

I rose from my seat and walked softly to him. He had dropped his eyes to the floor and I placed a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," I offered genuinely. "It looked as if you two were close."

He lifted his head, and at first his eyes darted to my hand on his shoulder, and then turned to meet my gaze.

"We didn't used to be. Not in all my life until only very recently, when I started pushing myself into the affairs of our kingdom. I had been such a disappointment of a son." He dropped his eyes to the floor again, and then cloaked them with his hand, as if in doing so he could cover the shame of his youth.

"He had no hope that I would ever be able to rule this kingdom well." He laughed a short, amusing laugh, like he was thinking of an old joke. "I made so many mistakes Bella. So many stupid mistakes I wish I could take back. I wish I could stand before you now as a man that deserves you, but I will become that man." He brought his eyes back to mine and said, "I will be a good king."

He said his last sentence with determination and a fire in his eyes, as if there were no truer thing in the world.

I smiled at him. "You will be a great king." I had no doubt of that.

He smiled back at me and put a hand on my cheek. I stiffened at his touch, but didn't flinch away. "And you will be a great queen."

My smile desperately tried to pull down into a frown, but I didn't let it. There was no use in alarming Jacob with my disapproval to my new station. Nothing was going to change, but still, I had to see Edward.

"Jacob," I said as sweetly as I possibly could. His eyes now stared at me softly. He brushed a strand of loose hair behind my ears and I tried to ignore the romantic gesture. Thankfully, he placed his hand back at his side after that.

"Yes, my love?" he answered.

I gulped, and then silently hoped he didn't notice. I could feel my palms sweating as my nervousness grew in anticipation of my forthcoming request.

"Um… well, today, Angela and I had a great deal of fun in town, and I was hoping, since there are still a couple days till my father arrives, and the wedding, if we could have another day to go exploring?"

He looked at me curiously for a long moment, and I became more and more anxious by the second, and then, to my great surprise, he smirked.

"What is it?" I asked, terrified of that little smile on his face I couldn't read.

He shook his head back and forth, looking incredibly amused. "You really like my little country, don't you?" he responded.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "I do. I really do."

It was the whole truth, only he couldn't have possibly known the real reason for it.

"Of course my dear. You may have another day, if it will make you happy."

I felt as if all my insides were going to explode. I was going to see Edward!

I tried not to let my face show my complete excitement, but I let the prince have a taste of it just so that he would be confident this was what I wanted, and for nothing more than seeing the city.

"Yes, yes it would make me very happy. Even happier if there weren't any guards following me around so I could feel like a normal person for just one day." I knew it was a futile attempt at solitude which was confirmed by the frown that spread across the prince's face, but I couldn't help it.

"No Bella, that's the compromise."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I am exceedingly grateful for this."

That seemed to set his nerves at a good and steady calm. He placed a hand over the place I had kissed and smiled at me, then said, "You know, when I'm with you, all the impending pressures I feel at the prospect of being king fade away, and we're just Jacob and Bella, walking around your gardens again."

Like an unwanted enemy, a wave of guilt washed through me, and I did my best to ignore it while I forced a smile on my face.

"I will need you here in the morning, just some technical things that need to be taken care of for the wedding, but someone will be here after lunch to take you and your cousin into the city."

He grinned a blissful smile at me before turning around and walking to the door. When he placed his hand on the handle, he turned back to me, leaving his hand in place and said, "Bella, what my father said, about me needing you, he was right, I will… I do… But I want you to know, that I'm here too. We can be happy Bella. I know it." And with that, he opened the door, and disappeared into the stone hall behind it.

I felt as if I were sinking into the floor like a rock, becoming part of the stone that encompassed me. My mind tried to register every word that had just been spoken, tried to justify meeting Edward when I was betrothed to a man that was so obviously in love with me, but I couldn't stop the guilt from flooding in like a storm.

I walked four heavy paces to my bed and then fell deeply into it. I stared up at the roof, counting the stones that made the ceiling, and when that didn't distract me from my guilt, I thought of Edward's face. I repeated in my head over and over, _"I'll see him tomorrow." _I continued to repeat that phrase until finally sleep came, and I welcomed it like a warm, fur blanket on a chilly, ice cold night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day there were enough distractions to keep my mind occupied. Angela and I were given the final say on wedding details when it came to decorations, theme and clothing. Neither of us seemed very into it, but I pushed myself into the work so I wouldn't think about my conversation with the prince from the night before.

Every detail of this wedding was going to be extravagant, and everyone in the country was invited to celebrate not just the wedding of their prince, and soon to be new king, but also the instating of their new queen. It would be much more lavish than Rosalie and Emmett's wedding, but there wouldn't be half as much love.

Angela didn't seem interested in the process at all. I asked for her opinion multiple times, but mostly she would shrug. She said hardly anything. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but there were too many people around.

We didn't see Jacob the whole morning. The king was still alive, but whispers were heard all over the palace that it wouldn't be long now, and Jacob was spending every last moment that he could with him.

"Excuse me, princess." I turned to find one of my ladies maids facing me. I looked around nervously. I still hadn't been announced as the princess of Weidinhun, though I was sure most the palace was aware of it by now, but it still made me nervous. I didn't want to be recognized in town.

I nodded to acknowledge her and she continued.

"You're needed in your room for a fitting. Helena will take you there." I looked over at Helena, my other maid, and then turned back to Gertrude, the one who was currently talking to me.

"Are you not coming as well?" I wasn't used to seeing the two apart.

"Helena can manage," she answered. "I have to go in town on an errand for the cook."

"Could Angela accompany you?" I asked quickly and excitedly before I thought to act nonchalant. I coughed and then took a deep breath to compose myself. Angela was at my side instantly and Gertrude looked at us curiously.

"It's just, she's been wanting to get me a wedding present, and would like to pick it herself without me present of course."

Gertrude raised a bushy eye brow at me. Her and Helena were both young, perhaps just a couple years older than me, but while Helena was beautiful and could have passed for a queen herself, Gertrude looked as if she had lived three life times already, with wiry black hair that had no luster or shine to it, a plump face and body and hands too strong for a woman.

Helena had a delicate look about her, with soft skin and bright eyes, and I'd found in the times I'd been around them in the few days I'd been here that she had a much easier countenance, while Gertrude had a not so subtle way of showing she wasn't too ecstatic about the new queen of Weidinhun.

"Alright then," she answered in that brusque voice of hers. "She can come."

I smiled and nodded and then turned to Angela and gave her a hard look, conveying all I couldn't say out loud. She smiled and grasped my arms in encouragement. I didn't take my eyes off her as she walked away with Gertrude, praying silently that she would successfully accomplish her mission without being caught, that I didn't notice at first Helena's gentle hand on my elbow.

"The fitting, princess?"

I turned, startled by even her soft voice and when she had my attention, she released her hand from my elbow. I nodded to her and allowed her to lead me back to my room, looking back one last time to where Angela exited, praying once again that Edward would receive her message.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The dress was elegant beyond belief. I'd never seen a white dress so clean and silk like in all my life, even in my own palace where my father made sure royal clothes were ostentatiously extravagant.

The neck line drifted just over my shoulders and then continued to fall down into a sleeve that fit snugly against my upper arm, but then drifted into a wide, loose flow from my elbow down. The bodice of the dress was much the same. Tight on the top, flowy on the bottom, with a gold pattern of crisscrosses that decorated the chest, stomach and back, and a gold chord belt that wrapped around my waist and then hung down to almost my feet.

The material was thin and though beautiful, it was simple. I felt certain Jacob had ordered it that way, as he seemed to know these little details about me, though I still hadn't figured out how.

Being adorned in the exquisitely soft material was like being wrapped in a cloud. A large glass was brought in so I could see myself, and I gasped at the picture before me. I'd never cared much for the clothes my father had me in back in Belai, simply because I thought they were all ostentatious, but even in this fine apparel, I couldn't help but feel like a princess, only not a princess in a stone prison. I was a princess from a far away land where all dreams come true.

I saw in the mirror Helena appear behind me. She had a sly smile on her face.

"It's beautiful isn't it," rang her soft voice in my ear. I nodded obligingly. "I imagine that being in a dress like that could get a woman anything in the world she wants." She ran her fingers down the sleeves as if that helped better her ability to imagine her own body in the dress.

I disagreed with her statement, knowing the dress would never bring me what I truly wanted, but I couldn't deny I loved it. I couldn't help it.

The two women who were fitting the dress for me excused themselves for a moment, promising to return in just a few minutes, leaving me alone with Helena.

"May I speak out of turn princess?" she asked hesitantly.

I nodded and looked at her face through the mirror. The sun shined through the window and glimmered in a shine off her light, golden brown hair.

"I have a brother, just a couple years younger than me. He wants to be a soldier." I felt my body stiffen, already knowing where this was going, and once again thinking of Edward and Jasper.

"He left just a few days ago to train with the soldiers. My mother is heart broken. Our father died long ago, and now with Joseph gone, and me at the palace the majority of the time, she is alone."

I ran my hands over the skirt of my dress, trying to sooth my nerves with the softness of the material. Helena ran her own hands along the back of the dress by my shoulders, smoothing out some of the wrinkles. She couldn't look at me anymore as she spoke.

"I know that not everyone is exactly… enthused about this marriage, but I want you to know that I'm on board. I truly believe the prince's vision, that this will stop the war. Our country has seen enough killing.

"I'm telling you this to let you know that I'm on your side. You have an ally here."

She finally looked up and despite the fresh waves of guilt that were washing over me, I turned to face her, and smiled.

"Thank you," I said, genuinely grateful. It was nice not to be hated.

The seamstresses returned then, a few extra pins in their hands, and finished prepping the dress for alteration. When I was dressed in my clothes for the city, I was left alone in my room. I went and took my favorite seat by the window, and waited for the soldier to come that would take me out into the streets of Weidinhun to meet the man that was waiting for me, for one last time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The streets were busy today, more so than the day before. It seemed the whole town was in disarray preparing for the wedding. The butcher's shop was in a great chaos, preparing meat for what may have been the whole country. The flower shop too had people running in and out of it with bundles of flowers in their hands.

The people of Weidinhun were so occupied, I was hardly noticed, and I laughed at the notion that the woman whose wedding they were preparing for was walking among them, and they had no idea. Angela looked at me curiously but I just shrugged.

We made our way to the courtyard with the fountain we had rested at the day before and took a seat. We checked for our two guards, and noticed them a good distance off, out of hearing range. They stopped when we stopped, and kept their eyes sharply on us. I was sure they didn't want a repeat of the day before, but Angela and I were prepared for this.

We both looked over toward our destination. There was a toy shop amongst the others we had discovered yesterday, which was bigger than any of the other stores we'd explored, but that wasn't it's main promise. This was the only one we'd found that had a back door.

"You're not going to have long before they get suspicious," Angela stated looking at a group of children playing with a stray cat in the courtyard, ignoring the busy adults that often nearly tripped over them.

"I know," I replied trying not to let my sadness show in my voice. "You told him…"

"The stables behind the toy shop," she finished for me.

There was something of an open field behind the line of stores that were connected to the toy shop, and in this field were the kings horse stables, which wouldn't be heavily guarded at the moment, since the wedding called for all hands on deck.

I smiled gratefully at Angela and then turned my eyes hopefully toward the toy shop, knowing in just a few moments I was going to see Edward.

The sun felt warm on our skins and we both looked upwards. There it was, the sun was at the point where it was highest in the sky. Angela and I both looked at each other.

"It's time," she said, and I nodded nervously in agreement.

We both rose from the fountain and noticed that our guards were preparing themselves for pursuit.

We linked arms and headed for the toy shop, and Angela gripped my arm tighter to slow my pace. I squeezed her arm in silent gratitude and deliberately walked slower so as not to gain suspicion from our guards.

Upon entering the toy shop I took a look around me. This store was quite breathtaking. There were shelves everywhere, standing tall, lining the walls and creating something of a maze in the center of the room. It was perfect for cover.

There was a variety of toys on the shelves. Dolls, balls, games, puzzles and more. Anything a child could possibly want and each beautifully crafted by careful hands. I looked over to the front counter where the shop owner was eyeing us curiously but not suspiciously. He was old and thin, with just a few strands of white hair left on his freckled head, and he had a kind smile upon his face, as if there wasn't a soul in the world he didn't trust. Another advantage for us.

Angela and I greeted the man and then walked to the front of the store where a window looked out into the courtyard. Our two guards were still on the other side, only they stood together now, eyeing us carefully. We smiled and waved to them, and then pretended to look down and sort through the toys in front of us.

When our protectors seemed to fall at ease, I walked back into the shelf maze, leaving Angela at the window, who would stay there, keeping the guards in her sight.

"Looking for a gift for the new queen?" asked the old toy shop keeper.

I didn't respond, but began to appear as though I were looking through a selection of toys on a shelf. "They say she's quite dumb." I scowled at him, but he didn't notice. "I don't believe that," he continued, and I dropped my scowl, but only slightly. "I think she might enjoy a good puzzle." At this I had to smile. He was right. I loved puzzles. "We have a good assortment in the back."

I walked to the end of the tall shelf case, and met the old man's gaze. "Thank you," I said as kindly as I could. "I think I'll go take a look."

He smiled widely at me, and I couldn't help but like him. I gave him one last smile and then disappeared into the maze again. I looked back at Angela who met my gaze. We both nodded at each other in acknowledgment and then I turned and began a quick pace to the back of the long toy store.

When I saw the exit I was looking for, I turned around to make sure no one was watching. Lucky for us there was no one else in the store, but the store keeper was still at the front, talking to Angela now.

I took a deep breath and then slowly opened the door.

I stuck my head slowly through and checked my surroundings. Each store was connected the side, but this was the only one with the door in the back. The area before me had a small open space, and on the other side were a group of stone houses, connected together just like the stores, with the exception of two off to my left, which had a small alley in between then. When I was certain there was no one around, I made my way to that alley and quickly darted into it.

When I was inside, my pace quickened even more until I reached the other side behind the houses, which opened up into the small field. I saw the stables immediately. I took another look to the right and the left. There was no one. The majority of the city was doing business in town, which greatly benefited my mission.

I wanted to sprint to the stables, but I didn't want to look suspicious just in case someone did happen to appear, so I settled for a fast paced walk.

When I reached the stables, I peeked around the corner to see if the stable boy was around. I saw him through the open door on the other side of the stables, lying in the grass. I silently chuckled at the sight. My father would have had the young boy whipped for sure.

He was the only one around so I entered the structure and was immediately met with the smell of animals. It would have normally bothered me, but at the moment I didn't care. I was going to see my love.

"Edward?" I whispered.

No answer.

"Edward?" I called out again, a little louder this time, and then checked to see if the stable boy heard me. He didn't stir and his eyes were closed.

I began peeking over each of the stalls, wondering if he was hiding and couldn't hear me, but I didn't find him there either.

"Hmm…" I wondered out loud. Perhaps he just hadn't arrived yet.

I noticed a hay stack to the side and took a seat. I would wait for him, though I hoped he'd arrive soon. I didn't have a lot of time. The guards would eventually grow suspicious and come inside the store. Angela and I had agreed on ten minutes, and two had already passed.

I started tapping my foot nervously. I knew she told him to get there early so that we wouldn't have to miss one moment together, so why wasn't he here?

I could already feel the tears stinging at my eyes, knowing I was missing precious moments with Edward. I looked over to the stable boy, and found him still sleeping outside. I needed a distraction. I didn't want my face to be red and puffy from crying when Edward arrived, so I looked around at the horses around me.

I had a faint memory of the prince telling me he'd had a horse prepared for me, and wondered if any of these were it. There was a white one in the corner I favored among the rest, and tried to think of a name for it as I continued to wait.

Minutes passed, and Edward still hadn't arrived. My anxiety was building as a thousand scenarios ran through my head. What if something happened to him? What if he decided I was right and we couldn't be together anymore and so he decided against coming to see me to make it easier for both of us? Although, that prospect didn't sound easy at all.

As much as I knew that would have been the right thing to do, I needed him. Needed to see him one last time. Needed to kiss him one last time. Needed him to hold me one last time. Even if he showed up in the next thirty seconds, we would only have a couple minutes left.

I got up off my hay stack and walked over to the white horse in the corner. It met me at his gate and I slowly reached up my hand to pet its' long nose.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" I asked as if it could answer me.

I looked down.

"Ah, a boy." I reached up my other hand and gently held it's face. I looked up into his eyes. "Are you a prisoner here too? Or do you not mind your little stable? Do you get to go out into the fields outside this city at all?"

He snorted as if he were replying, and despite my mood I laughed. I checked again to make sure I had alarmed the stable boy, but noticed that he was now snoring. I smiled and turned back to the horse.

"I think I've come up for a name for you," I said, reaching up to stroke an ear. He seemed to like this and leaned his head deeper into my hand.

"Storm. If you're mine, I'm going to call you Storm."

I heard a noise at the entrance of the stables, and I turned excitedly to the sound. I gasped when I saw the tall, large figure before me.

"What are you doing here?" asked the stranger angrily. He had a pitch fork in his hand that seemed to have manure residue on it.

"I… I…" I stammered but my fear kept me from making words come out.

"You shouldn't be in here, and especially not near that horse. It's for the new queen."

"Really?" I asked unable to contain a semblance of excitement in my voice.

"Who are you, a maid?" he asked harshly, looking down at my clothes.

"Yes," I answered before I had time to think about my answer. "I'm a maid in the king's castle. I'm sorry, I'm fairly new and I was exploring the town. I saw your stables, and I couldn't help it, I just love horses."

I hoped he couldn't see through my lie, but he didn't look as if a cared a synch about my story.

"I don't care what your deal is," he said as if he heard my unspoken thought. "You best get out of my stable before I have you whipped."

"Yes, yes I'm sorry," I said quickly feeling a bit frightened as I made my way out of the stables.

I was stopped short as I reached his side, when a loud and deep sounding bell rang in the distance.

The large man turned to the sound as well and his mouth fell open, his face appearing in shock. He took off his hat and held it in front of his stomach, and a sadness took over his expression.

"What is it?" I asked, nervously noticing his expression.

He looked down at me as if he was looking at an idiot, but the sadness didn't leave his eyes.

"The king," he answered, barely able to speak. "The king is dead."

He looked down to the ground for a moment in silence, and then turned back to me. "Get out now," he barked at me, and I didn't wait around any longer.

I didn't bother keeping up my careful façade. Instead I ran back to the toy store, a swarm of thoughts racing through my mind. Where was Edward? Why didn't he come? How was Jacob? How was he going to react to his father's death? What did it mean for us?

And worst of all. I just became queen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And you're sure you told him the stables? That I would be there when the sun was highest in the sky, and to get there early?" I shouted at Angela, tears in my eyes and sadness in my voice.

"Yes," she answered again exasperatedly standing still by the window while I frustratingly paced around my room.

"You're sure? You're absolutely positive?" I demanded again, pausing for a moment to look her in the eyes.

"Yes Isabella," she said, using my full name in frustration, but I hardly noticed. I was too distraught. "He found me this morning in the city, and I told him the exact instructions you gave me, to the letter. He promised he'd be there."

I tossed my hands up in the air and let out a frustrated cry, and then when I could no longer take it anymore, I threw myself upon my bed, buried my face into the blankets, and let out a loud and painful cry.

"Why didn't he come?" I sobbed, my face still smothered.

I felt the bed move as Angela climbed. She crawled over to me and placed a hand softly on my head.

"I don't know Bella. He said he would be there. Maybe he just realized it was better this way," she said using the same argument I'd made earlier in my head, but it did nothing to console.

We both turned as a knock sounded at the door. I looked at Angela, feeling the tears fall freely down my face.

She smiled encouragingly at me. "I'll get it."

She climbed off the bed and smoothly made her way to the door. She opened it and I looked over to find Helena waiting, staring curiously at me.

"I'm sorry your highness." I shuddered at the name. It was the first time I heard it and knew that from now on it would be my new title. "The king is on his way to see you. I heard you crying and thought you might like some advanced warning so you could prepare yourself."

I was grateful, but I couldn't make myself speak so Angela answered for me.

"Thank you. That's very kind. I'll take care of her."

Helena curtsied and then walked out the door.

Angela moved quickly grabbing a cloth out of my water basin, and I jumped swiftly off the bed recognizing the urgency of not allowing Jacob to see me in this state. There was no reason to make him suspicious.

I met Angela at the basin and she immediately went to wiping my face with the cool cloth. It felt good to the touch.

I was having trouble calming my breathing, the sobbing still having it's way with my throat.

"Bella, you have to calm down," Angela demanded, determination in her tone.

"I… I know…" I said, still working on my sobs.

"Breathe," she commanded, and I did. I took in deep, slow breaths until the sobbing completely stopped.

"There," she said, still wiping my face. "Your eyes are still a bit red, but your skin is back to normal. Just a little flush in your cheeks, but I don't think he'll notice that."

I nodded at her and she dropped the cloth back into the basin and began soothingly rubbing my arms. "There now," she said. "Just hold on for a few more moments, and he'll be gone.

I nodded again, still unable to speak and then went to sit in the chair which she had moved back to the fire place for me.

There was another knock on the door and we both turned startled, though we had been expecting it.

"Bella!" called his voice from the other side, sounding somewhat angry.

Angela and I looked at each other concernedly, and then she quickly made her way to open the door. He pounded against the door again before she even reached it. "Bella, open up!"

I stood up nervously and when Angela opened the door, he didn't waist any time coming in.

"Out," he said pointing to my cousin.

She bowed and then quickly walked out, casting a nervous glance at me before shutting the door.

I looked up at the new king trying to gage his expression. His eyes were red, and I guessed he had probably been crying over his father, but at the moment, I couldn't find any sadness. I felt my skin turn pale as I recognized the anger in its' place.

"Isabella," he said, using my full name for the first time since I'd known him. "We need to talk."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Dun duh duuunnnnnn! Where is Edward? Why didn't he show? Why is Jacob angry? What does he want to talk about??? Find out in the next installment of ****The Storm****.) **


	24. The Bargain

**(A/N: Please read! This is important to the story. You don't have to go back and read it, but in Chapter 21, after Rosalie dies and Bella comes to the palace, I'm changing that chapter to **_**Part IV: The Palace.**_**I did this because Chapter 20 is Bella's last flashback, and so I felt it needed to be separated there since there wouldn't be anymore. It just made sense to me. And then in the next couple chapters will begin **_**Part V: The War. **_**That's all. Thanks guys. ; )**

**By the way, I'm surprised at how much you all loved the last chapter. I was so worried that everyone would be bored since Edward wasn't in it, but I was pleasantly surprised. Thanks friends. And I'm also so ecstatic you all loved my disclaimer because I laughed so had when I was writing it. You all are wonderful!)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Emmett: Sit.**

**Me: (sits. Emmett joins me, crosses legs and puts hands on knees. i am anxiously looking around for Edward who is still fighting with Jasper)**

**Emmett: Don't bother. He's distracted. Now, we have a little problem we need to work out here.**

**Me: (tries to sound confident, but fails a little) Right. Rosalie. **

**Emmett: (growl builds up in his chest) Why'd you kill her? Do you have any idea how pissed she would be if she read this story? There wouldn't be a vampire in all the earth that could protect you. **

**Me: (laughs nervously) Well, I guess we probably shouldn't tell her then huh? Ha ha. **

**Emmett: (raises an eye brow) What I don't understand, is why you had to kill her? What was the point? She was the nicest, most together person in the entire story. **

**Me: (confused) Huh?**

**Emmett: I mean, I just didn't find it necessary. Hasn't everyone else suffered enough? Did you really have to add more pain to the table?**

**Me: (is a little taken aback that Emmett is discussing her story) Wait a second, let me get this straight, you're not upset that I killed your wife in The Storm, as much as the fact that you didn't think it was necessary to the story?**

**Emmett: Well sure, it's not like you really killed her, although like I said, let's not share this with Rose. You'd be minced meat if she ever found out. **

**Me: (nervously laughs again) So then… well… okay. Let's discuss. **

**(Capella writes a table with tea and cookies to appear before the two, which Emmett stares at questioningly, but then Capella informs him that his tea cup is full of bear blood, which he nods in gratitude for. He then proceeds to pick up the tea cup, holds out one large finger daintily, and sips, not slurps. Then Emmett and Capella have an in depth discussion on the dynamics of The Storm, which goes beyond Rosalie's death and are now discussing the characters, the character development, the symbolism of the concept of the storm, how cool Seth is and what his secrets may be, to which Emmett desperately begs me to tell him, but I refuse because lets face it, Seth is just so much cooler as a mystery, and then how The Storm should end. Emmett thinks it needs a tragic ending, because it is sort of a tragic love story, and it might be cheesy if it ends too happy, but Capella argues that while that is a good point, she has readers with pitchforks that desperately want a happy ending. Emmett then concedes that while that is surely to be taken into consideration, he reminds Capella that she does have Edward there to protect her of whom the humans are no match for, and should end the story however she pleases, to which Capella replies that was an excellent point she hadn't thought of, and agrees, but still won't tell Emmett if she's decided on a happy or tragic ending. They end the conversation deciding to start a book club because they are very good at having discussions together. At a strange sound, they find both Edward and Jasper staring awkwardly at them, obviously done with their fighting, but not so much their arguing.)**

**Edward: Capella, who is your favorite? Me or Jasper?**

**Jasper: Oh come on Capella, just tell him what is so obviously true. You think I'm awesome!**

**Capella: Uhhhh…. I don't own Twilight? (yes, it sounded more like a question than a claim.)**

Chapter 24- The Bargain

Jacob stared at me with a fierce anger in his eyes, and I couldn't for the life of me place it. I saw his shoulders lower and rise as he seethed before me, but he wasn't saying anything, and I was feeling too terrified to break the silence.

I subconsciously took a few steps back in an instinctual effort to guard myself. I didn't take my eyes off the burning man before me as he stood there, seemingly fuming. I moved so that the rocking chair was acting as a buffer between the two of us, and tightly gripped the top of the furniture with my hands.

Jacob's breathing calmed and he seemed to have collected himself. His countenance was somewhat softer, though the rage still darkened his eyes.

"Isabella," he said using my full name again, sending another wave of fear through me, "some information of a disturbing nature has come to my attention."

I felt my eyes widen as I tried desperately to read his expression. What could it have been? Did he know about Edward? Had he found out I hadn't had amnesia? Had Seth sold me out? What else would have set him in such a fury?

He didn't speak, as if he were waiting for me to give him the information before he relayed it, but I wasn't going to risk giving him an answer that wasn't anything close to what he was thinking. I gripped the chair tighter, ready to use it as a weapon if I had to.

Jacob took two small steps toward me, and then stopped again. His hands were held at his sides and it reminded me of times as a child when my mother was cross with me. At the time I thought there was nothing more terrifying then angry mother's, but presently I stood corrected.

He started tapping his foot and raised one eye brow, daring me to speak, but even if I could think of some excuse to get me out of this mess, words wouldn't form. I was growing more alarmed by the second.

Finally, he opened his mouth and began to lay out the secret words festering inside him. "I received a tip that a dangerous man was lying in wait for you today. That he knew you would be in town. That he was going to meet you and take you away."

I felt my body start to tremble. The chair was moving slightly under my rigid grasp. Jacob's eyes seemed to grow even darker as he studied my expression.

"Of course, being concerned for your life, I sent my men out to where I was told he would be waiting. Sure enough, we found him there. He matched the very detailed description I received. Even the name was the same."

I felt as if every piece of me was going to fall apart. It couldn't be. Not Edward.

"I met him this afternoon when they brought him in. He had an unusual bronze colored hair you don't see to often. Skin a bit pale and eyes as green as spring. Just as I was told."

I closed my eyes and with a quiet desperation wished it all away, but when they opened again, Jacob was still there, carefully watching my face like a vulture his prey.

"My guards told me he fought back when they grabbed hold of him, but he wasn't too difficult to take down between the lot of them. He fought so hard they had to knock him out. I hope you don't mind, but your safety is of course my first priority."

I felt hot tears gathering at the corners of my eye lids, and I begged them to stay back. I couldn't let him see them. They would unabashedly betray me.

Jacob's voice grew more stern as he continued to speak, and I tried to keep my eyes focused on him so that nothing would be given away.

"You must of course be a bit shaken up by this information. I would completely understand that. You're in an enemy territory and your life has already been threatened." Though his words were compassionate, his voice was strangely suspicious. "You mustn't worry though. I have eyes and ears all over the kingdom. No one will get to you, and the current perpetrator is in our deepest dungeon of course, reserved for the most malevolent of criminals."

I could no longer control my trembling in even the slightest. If I gripped the chair any harder, I was sure that my hands were going to receive a plethora of splinters.

"Bella," his voice softened, but it didn't sound genuine. I strained to hear his words over the pounding of my heart. "I know you're a compassionate person, but we just can't let murderers and villains plotting your death roam around free. We can't allow them to exist in this world at all. They present problems that are better just simply eliminated."

I was now pushing my hands down on the chair I was gripping too tight for comfort. It was either going to sink through the stone, or crumble to pieces, just as the course my own body felt it was going to take. My brain was rapidly trying to process his words, but it refused to believe what he was saying.

As I said, your safety is my first priority. His execution is scheduled for tomorrow morning at dawn."

"No!" I cried out, moving forward in a reflex motion, knocking the rocking chair to the floor in the process. I leaned down instantly in an attempt to grab it, but stopped midway, my hand outstretched toward the chair, my eyes looking off into nothing in particular, as I realized what I had just done.

The new king didn't make a sound as I slowly lifted my body to stand straight again. When I met Jacob's expression, I realized there were tears falling down my cheeks.

"Yes, I thought it was like that," he said, malice and disappointment in his voice. "I didn't want to believe it, but I thought it might be true."

I wiped the sleeve of my dress over my eyes and nose in an attempt to clear the tears that were now ravenously falling down my face. "What do you mean?" I barely managed to stammer out.

Jacob swiped his hands across each other a couple times as if he were cleaning dirt off of them. "I made up the story about the attempt on your life."

I stared at him confused, and more frustrated then ever at what game he was playing. "I don't understand," I said sniffling.

"I knew he wasn't waiting to kill you," he answered. "I just needed to see how you would react to that factor. I needed to see if the information I was given was accurate. I knew he was waiting to meet you. I heard, though I didn't want to believe, that you were in love with him, and were coming to meet him as well."

I crossed my arms and gripped my sides like I was trying to hold myself together. Jacob continued.

"Your reaction, when I told you I was going to have him killed, told me everything I needed to know." Jacob took a few, slow steps until he met me face to face. "I know you went to meet him," he said as he stood as close as humanly possible to me, glaring the whole time. "I just needed to be sure of why. Now that I am, I know what I have to do."

My eyes grew, my mouth dropped open, and I tried with all my strength to make words come out. "What are you going to do?"

"What any good king would do. I'm going to protect what's mine. Edward will die in the morning."

His name sounded strange on Jacob's tongue. My whole body froze in place and thousands of tiny needles pricked at my soul. All the forces of the universe tried to pull me down and bury me in the stone beneath my feet. I could have lay down right then, closed my eyes and never opened them again, but my spirit wouldn't let me when there was still breath left inside to fight for Edward.

"You can't," I barely managed to choke out. "Please, I promise I was only going to say good bye. I was still going to marry you. You must believe that." I could feel the desperation take over my words as I pleaded to save Edward's life.

He stared at me suspiciously and I felt my body cringing back. "Did you give yourself to him?" he asked in serious accusation.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Jacob's tone became angrier and I could sense him trying to hold onto his self control. "Did he take what belongs to me? Did he have you?"

My mouth fell open in shock as the implication of his words dawned on me. "No!" I exclaimed. "Absolutely not! He didn't touch me." At least not in the way he was asking, but I didn't say that. "I told you, I'm marrying you."

"You love him," he accused, but I could see the relief in his eyes as he accepted my answer to his previous question.

"I had amnesia Jacob. I didn't know I was a princess. It just happened, but as soon as Seth found me, as soon as I remembered who I was, I came straight back here, didn't I? Did you not win me in the end?" I pushed myself through the lie, and I found it easier than normal for me to give as Edward's life hung in the balance.

Jacob raised his hand and ran the backs of two fingers down my cheek. I closed my eyes as my whole world continued to break.

"Please Bella," he said with false humor in his tone. "Like anything could stop me from having what I want, what belongs to me. I have no choice. I must eliminate all possible threats against us, against this kingdom." There was so much bitterness in his voice it tasted sour in my own mouth.

"He's not a threat," I pleaded. "Please don't do this. I'm yours. I'm going to marry you. Let him go, I beg you."

He stared at me for a moment as if he were considering my plea, but then said, "Edward Cullen has tried to take you from me. He will die in the morning on point of treason."

"What treason?" I shouted, anger mixing in with my despair.

"He tried to kill the queen," he stated as if it were not of any significance.

"But that's not true!"

"That's what my soldiers believe, and that's what their king is going to claim."

With that, he turned around and began to march toward my door, his feet pounding with each fall to the floor.

"Jacob!" I demanded causing him to turn toward me. "If you kill him, I will not marry you. I'll beg my father to take me back to Belai, and if he doesn't, you will find me dead by morning next."

Jacob studied my face, perhaps trying to garner a decision as to whether or not I was bluffing. I saw the angry fire expand beyond his eyes and take over his body. He swiftly moved over to where I was standing and then firmly grabbed my shoulders, shaking me in the process.

"Blast it Bella, we could have been happy!" he spat at me, his voice full of rage. "I would have done anything for you. I would have fought for your love. I would have given you the world. But you had to go and throw all that away on a good for nothing farm boy who has absolutely nothing to offer.

"I would have been the best of husbands to you. Do you not see that? That I love you? We could have been happy together, but you've trampled that chance, and for what? For the love a boy that smells like the horse's stable and stands with nothing but empty hands outstretched? What is there for you? Huh? Nothing!"

I felt my blood boiling beneath my skin. I barely heard his confession of love as his hate filled words attacked Edward.

"I could never be happy with you," I shot at him, my eyes squinting as I no longer felt afraid. My next few words came without much thought behind them, but they felt truer than true. "This is done. I can't marry you."

Jacob's face twisted into one of shock and pure, unadulterated wrath. He raised his arm, the back of his hand aimed at my face, and the fire in his eyes burned at a greater degree. I flinched back, bracing myself for impact, but as Jacob took a few deep breaths, he closed his fingers tightly into a fist, and then lowered his arm back to his side in surrender.

I stared at him wide eyed, wondering at what had just happened and what was going on in his mind, but after another long, unfathomable look, Jacob turned around and stormed out of my room. I heard him on the other side yelling angrily at the guards outside my door.

"She doesn't come out, and no one goes in except her cousin."

I listened as his loud, angry footsteps reverberated down the stone hallway.

My body still stood frozen, and then my breathing became more ragged as I desperately tried to suck in air that wouldn't come. I turned in an effort to walk towards my bed, but every step felt heavy as if my feet were made of led.

A few sobs escaped my throat, my body was in too much shock to let me cry as I wanted. When I finally reached the end of the bed I gripped it's foot board tightly and held on with all my strength to keep from falling.

Finally, a long, deep breath found its' way into my lungs and as I released I let out a long, hard wail that gave me the release my soul so desperately needed.

_Edward. _

I had to do something, though the solution evaded me at the moment. Without really thinking I ran to the door, knowing it wouldn't open but still clinging to some semblance of hope, a hope that was quickly waning. I clasped my hand against the handle but as I knew deep inside, it didn't open.

Edward's face appeared in my mind, and a new determination kicked in. I had to save him. I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I knew that I had to try.

I pounded on the door and screamed at the guards, demanding they set me free, but I received no response. I continued to pound and plead for what seemed like hours, hoping in my persistence they would finally comply, but there was no such luck for me.

Fate had finally won her battle. She played with my heart. She gave me a dream. She set the physical manifestation of that dream before my very eyes and then pulled it away before I had even just a moment to grasp it, and now she was killing that dream. He would be taken from me forever, unless somehow I could figure out how to save him. Had we not beaten fate before?

I refused to give up, but this door just wasn't opening.

I ran over to my window and cast my eyes to the ocean before me. I should have just listened to Edward. I should have taken his offer and ran away with him right then and there when we met in the alley. We should have gotten on a ship and sailed far a way from our countries and found a world where who we were wouldn't have made a single difference.

I rested my arms against the window ledge and then dropped my head into them as the tiny bit of hope I had left completely vanished.

My crying was interrupted by a faint sound behind me. I lifted my head and turned to find Angela standing nervously, the door shut behind her. I met her eyes though my tears blurred my vision so much I could hardly see her face.

I moved towards her and she ran to me, arms open of which I fell into when I reached her. We both crashed down to the floor, and she held me while I sobbed into the crook of her arm. She silently stroked my hair and we remained like that for a long while.

When my tears finally subsided, her soft and gentle voice spoke out. "Did he hurt you?"

I opened my mouth but no words would come so I just shook my head back and forth. She wrapped her arms around me tighter.

"What did he say?"

I took a deep breath and then lifted my body up and away from her kind and consoling arms.

"He found out about Edward. I don't how, but he knew I was going to meet him."

I watched her eyes grow wide as her shock seemed to match my own. "But… but that doesn't make sense. How could he have possibly found out?"

"I don't know," I repeated, and salty tears fell into my mouth as I spoke. I closed my eyes trying to think of any possible answer. "Maybe someone saw you… heard you… I don't know. Maybe one of the maids heard us making our plans."

"But we were so careful. We were quiet."

"I know. It doesn't make sense. Can you remember anything? Did someone see you speaking with him?"

She looked around the room as if she could find the answer hidden somewhere in the walls. "I don't know. I was careful. We were both careful."

I closed my eyes. "Maybe Gertrude? Was she with you the whole time?"

Angela shook her head back and forth. "No, not when I spoke with Edward. We parted at the floral shop and Edward found me after that." My breath caught at the sound of his name, as if hearing it made this whole situation even more real. "Maybe she followed me?"

I looked up at my cousin as the memory of my conversation with Jacob came flooding in. More tears escaped my eyes. Angela reached up to wipe them away with the sleeve of her dress.

"There, there Bella," she said gently as a mother speaks to an ailing child. "It will work out. You'll see." She smiled at me as if she believed this with all her heart.

My sobbing attacked me again more forcefully than before, and you could hear the pain of my heart in my voice as I cried out, "No, no it's not going to be okay."

"Bella, you're a princess, what can they do to you?"

"They can take everything."

"I know this is going to work out, you'll see."

"They're going to kill Edward!"

My cries filled the room. Her eyes grew wide and she seemed to freeze in place as this news registered in her mind. I laid my head down and rested my cheek against the cool stone on the floor. My tears fell down my face into a puddle before me.

Angela didn't say anything for a long while, and finally when she did speak, her voice came out disbelieving.

"But, but why? He didn't do anything."

"It doesn't matter," I answered. "Jacob knows I love him, and he thinks Edward's a threat. He said he has to eliminate all threats to us and to his kingdom." I shot my body back up and turned my eyes, fiercely determined on Angela. "I have to save him. I don't know how, but I have to. Help me please!"

"What can I do?"

"I don't know. I can't get out of this room. You can. Talk to Jacob."

"I don't know if I can now Bella. He's the king."

"You have to try! Please Angela. Find something. Find out where they're keeping him. Find out how he's doing. I don't know, just do something! I can't just sit here while he's… he's…"

I let out a whole new round of sobs which set Angela into a nervous frenzy. She put her hands on my shoulders but it wasn't as soft and confident as it had been before.

"Okay," she said hastily as if she were pleading for me to stop crying. "I will. I'll see what I can do."

I looked up at her gratefully, and she had placed another smile on her face. She leaned forward, kissed my cheek, and then helped me up and to the bed. Once I had lie down, she turned around and slowly walked out of my room.

When she reached the door she turned her head around to look back at me. She looked as if she were about to say something, but instead sighed, and then quietly called for the guards to let her out.

I watched as my cousin disappeared from my room, more free than I would ever have the chance to be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jacob came back to my room later that evening and found me sitting in my rocking chair. I stared at him angrily but he seemed to have calmed down since the last time he had been in my room. I waited for him to speak, but he said nothing at first, just stared for a long while.

He turned his attention to my fireplace. It hadn't been lit since no one was allowed in, and since twilight was quickly approaching, it was becoming chilly in my room, not that I noticed. My body was becoming too numb to notice anything.

Jacob took in a deep breath and then walked over to the fireplace. He grabbed a couple of the logs that were sitting in a basket nearby and placed them inside the pit. Next he pulled out a handful of brush and placed them under the logs, then he picked up two stones out of the basket. He clicked them together expertly as tiny flames began to light the brush. It didn't take long for the wood to catch, and I watched him curiously the whole time, a mix of hate and confusion filling my mind.

He stayed crouched and watched until the fire began to consume the logs. When he finally stood and turned to me, I felt surprise take over as I found I couldn't find the anger in his eyes from before.

"Bella," he said in almost a whisper. "I always new that part of being king was making hard decisions about what is best for my country, and what is best for my country is peace. At the expense of my own heart, and I do have a heart whether you believe that or not, I must bring peace.

"I know you understand fully giving up the things you desire to do your duty. You grew up just as I did, and know one knows that sacrifice more so than us."

He took a step towards me and I got out of my chair and took a couple steps back.

"What I want is for you to love me. For you to stand at my side and support me as my queen because you want to, not because you have to. I see now, that that is near impossible.

"Nevertheless," I took a deep breath, standing guarded as he took a few more steps so that we were now face to face, "you are what's best for my country, and you will be my queen, even if it's without the love I desire.

"Here is my bargain, not that I need to bargain, but I would rather not deal with you fighting against me all the time. A willing queen is better than a spiteful one."

"I don't understand," I interrupted.

"It all comes down to this. I will let your farm boy live." I felt myself take in a deep breath as hope slowly started to regain itself. "In return, you _will _marry me. You will not beg your father to take you back, and you will not kill yourself in the morning."

I saw his eyes move over to the window and then come back to me.

"You'll let him go?" I asked, my voice sounding weak.

"No, I will not let him go."

"But he's done nothing wrong," I pleaded.

"He has taken your heart from me!" He shouted, his calm quickly disintegrating before my eyes, but he took a deep breath and collected himself. "I can't risk him coming after you, and I can't risk you going after him. You aren't just another woman in this country Isabella. You will very soon be queen, and I want a queen who will behave herself."

_Prisoner_ rang in my ears over and over again, but I was used to that by now.

Jacob continued, and I struggled to listen to his words as my anger and my hope warred against each other.

"I will let him live, and I'll even make sure he's taken care of in his prison cell, well fed, a good bed and such, and you will marry me without fuss, and spend the rest of our lives working with me to bring peace to our countries."

"Do we have a deal?" Jacob asked.

Our eyes locked for a long moment, both challenging and angered. I searched desperately for a way around his request, but there was nothing. Edward had to live, and as long as he was aloud to live for now, I could find a way to set him free later.

"Yes," I said confidently, no longer wanting to sound like a weak child. I was growing tired of tears.

Jacob let out a deep breath as if he had been holding it for a while. He took one more step toward me and now we were face to face. I looked up at him, refusing to back down, but his expression was no longer hard.

"It doesn't have to be awful," he said, a small hope in his voice. "I loved you before I met you Bella, everything I've ever heard about you. You're good. You're like a light in this dark world, and you were mine for so long. Can you blame me for hating the man that shut that light out from me?"

I didn't respond. I didn't know what to think of his confession.

He seemed to want to say more, but he cleared his throat and then stood up straight, his hard mask returning. "Your father should arrive tomorrow. The wedding will take place the day next. Good night Isabella."

And with that final farewell, he took one last look at the fire he started and then stalked out of my room, leaving me alone, confused and heartbroken.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I couldn't sleep that night, so I sat in my rocking chair and stared at the fire which was now dieing down. The warmth was inviting and I threw another log on to build it back up.

I only allowed myself to think of Edward then, and filled my mind with memories of my time on the Cullen farm. I closed my eyes and pictured Edward working in his father's fields, remembering how I admired the muscles in his arms as he plowed or cut wood. I brought to memory the feel of his arms around me as we danced at Em and Rose's wedding. I brought my hand to my heart as I recollected our first kiss in the rain. I smiled when I thought of the day we spent on the beach, and he told me the story of digging to the other side of the world, and the troll that waited to give him his three wishes.

"I would wish to be free with you Edward," I whispered into the wind, hoping it might carry the message to him. "I would only need the one wish."

I used my feet to push the rocking chair back and forth, letting the creak of the wood moving against the stone sound in my ears peacefully.

The night was quiet, and the fire crackled gently as it grew higher from the log I had just set on it. It was in this quiet that I heard a strange sound behind me.

Startled, I jumped up from my chair and turned around. At first I saw nothing, but then out of the shadows appeared the figure of a man of mythical proportions.

"Seth?" I cried out softly so as not to alert the guards outside my door.

He didn't respond, only slowly walked closer to me. Even as he neared and the fire began to light his rustic face, he still seemed to be part of the shadows, as if a darkness constantly consumed and followed him wherever he went.

I didn't know what to say. I was at a loss for why he was here. He usually only showed up when there was danger, but there wasn't any at present. Not with two guards outside my door, and no other way in but a window only high enough for the birds to enter, which made me wonder out loud, "How'd you get in here?"

I thought I saw him smirk for a mere moment, but his hard look dominated his expression making me doubt I really seen one.

"Do you remember that story I told you, about the princess who ran away with her lover, resulting in both their deaths and the war between Belai and Weidinhun that's existed for hundreds of years?"

Not what I was expecting to hear but I answered anyway, in almost a whisper as the memory of the story brought a pain with it that reminded me of Edward. "Yes."

Seth crossed his arms, and I looked up into the strange face of the man that towered over me, who was still such a stranger and such a mystery though I'd known him now for at least two years.

"I want you to remember that story Bella. I want you to learn from it, and make your decisions based on that knowledge."

"What are you talking about Seth."

He moved forward more and put two hands on my shoulders. "If you constantly live in the valley of decision, you'll be no good to this country, or your own. You have to know what's right and what's wrong and live there. You can't falter or be indecisive. He could be a great king."

I flinched as he mentioned Jacob, but he didn't let my reaction deter him.

"But he needs you to help him be that king. You could be a great queen. I believe that with everything that's left of my calloused heart."

My thoughts began to jumble at his words. I'd never heard Seth speak so passionately or vulnerably.

"But you can't be that queen if you keep your heart constantly with Edward."

"I can't just stop loving him Seth." I bit back, angry at the words he was feeding me now.

"I know," he said, "but you can make a decision to let him go."

"Why should I?" I challenged. "Why should I give up the man I love for the man whose making me a prisoner in every way that counts?"

"Because that man loves you, and that man needs you."

"How? How can he love me? How does he even know the things he knows about me?"

Seth's grip tightened on my shoulders. "Because of me."

I stared up at him confused, and he finally released me, looking uncomfortable as he began to reveal one of his many secrets.

"Before I was your body guard I was his. From the day his mother discovered she was pregnant, I belonged to him. I have given my entire life to the protection of that boy, until he sent me to you. He learned that his father's enemy had a daughter, and suddenly had an idea that a unity between she and him could bring the peace he so desired to the country he desperately loved.

"He sent me to watch over you, and to inform him of everything I learned about you. That's how he knows what he knows."

I shook my head back and forth in disbelief at his impossible words. Jacob's protector?

"I never exaggerated," he continued. "I told him exactly what I learned of you, and he was always desperate for more, for every insignificant detail of your life, and every important one. He truly does love you, so you must understand his reaction to the farm boy. He feels betrayed, in every way possible."

I took a couple steps back from Seth, wanting desperately to be out of this nightmare. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because I'm going to take you to Edward."

"What?" My body began trembling at the hope of his promise.

"Jacob will kill him if you don't marry him. He's doing what he thinks is right, and I know you'll marry Jacob in order to save Edward, but I also know if you don't get the chance to say goodbye, if you don't get the closure you need to let go, you'll be no good to Jacob as his queen."

"Take me now!" I didn't care for the reasons why he was taking me to see my love. I just needed to see him.

Seth nodded at me and moved to the long red curtain that covered part of the wall. He pulled the curtain back and pushed against the wall, which to my surprise moved back.

"How did you…" I began, unable to finish my question.

"I've been around for a long time."

He motioned for me to follow him and I complied, first stopping to grab a long dark blue, hooded cape that hung in a cabinet of the clothes that had been made for me. I tied it around my neck, drifted the sides over my shoulders, and pulled the hood over my head, then followed after Seth.

There were no torches to light the dark path before us, but Seth didn't seem to need one. He took my arm and led me forward, letting me know when there was a step to watch out for or when I needed to duck. He walked as if he had eyes that saw through the darkness in which he seemed to live, but I remembered that I could have maneuvered the same way in my own secret passageways back in Belai.

We went down many stairs and I made a mental note to explore these halls later when I had the chance, if there would ever be a chance as queen.

We came upon a stone staircase that spiraled down and seemed to go on forever. I was growing breathless at the downward climb and held my hand out against an invisible wall next to me, my other hand still clasped around Seth's arm.

After a while I heard a dripping sound like water falling against the stone. I looked to Seth for answers, but I couldn't find his face in the darkness.

"This is the last step," he informed, his voice startling me after such a long silence.

The air where we were seemed stuffier than above, and colder. I rubbed my hands against my arms that even my long sleeved dress, nor my cape couldn't seem to warm.

We walked a few more paces and then Seth stopped me. I heard him shuffle forward and then a faint light filled my eyes as the wall pushed forward. Seth peeked inside and then pulled in through.

The room we entered was not pleasant. Even the atmosphere sent chills up my spine.

The walls were stone, just like the rest of the palace, but the walls were close together leaving just enough room for Seth and I to walk side my side. Very few torches hung on the walls, and there was a good distance between each one, making the light around us very dim.

The dripping sound grew louder, and somewhere in the distance I could hear a clanking sound like keys knocking against each other. Another sound that caught my attention was the pounding of metal. It didn't seem too far fetched to guess we were near the dungeon.

The voices of two men talking startled me and I looked to Seth for assurance, but he was unaffected. He pulled us forward and I could feel my body grow nervous with each step, as well as anxious to see Edward.

The two men appeared before us and looked startled at first. One reached for his sword, and I saw the keys I'd heard earlier on his belt. When he saw Seth he released his grip, and I studied the expression of both men. They seemed to ignore me but were both staring at Seth with what looked like awe and respect.

They nodded to him, and then Seth gripped my arm and led me forward again. I didn't look back at the men behind us but I could feel their eyes boring into my back.

The light grew even dimmer as we began entering the dungeon. There were cells on either side of me, each with prisoners inside, very few alone. The bars were wrought with iron and the rest of cells made with the same stone that had made the palace so elegant and beautiful, only here they looked menacing and ominous.

Some of the prisoners were women, but most were men. They all looked raged and tired. Some were chained to the wall while some were laying against the cold floor. Some called out to me as I passed, begging for freedom. Some growled at me.

My eyes desperately roamed the cells for Edward, but Seth leaned down and whispered that he wasn't here, which only made my anxiety grow. Where had they taken him if the main cell room wasn't fit for his so called crime.

Seth opened a door at the end of the string of cells, and we walked down another hallway with two torches lighting the end of it. There was a small table and chair with a large and dark looking man sitting at it, guarding the door. He stood when he saw Seth, and an anxious expression crossed his face. I pulled my hood down farther in an attempt to hide my face in it's shadows.

"We've come to see the prisoner," Seth claimed, unmistakable confidence in his voice.

"The king doesn't want anyone seeing this one," the man answered, his voice wavering. Was there no one who wasn't intimidated by this curious man beside me?

Seth didn't answer, just stared the man down, and after a moment, the guard turned and stuck a key into the door and opened it. He turned and nodded at the two of us, and Seth motioned for me to go in.

I took a few steps forward and turned and stopped when I realized Seth wasn't following. I stared at him questioningly, but he pointed towards the open door, and so I turned back and walked through. I didn't turn as I heard the door close behind me. The one torch in the room allowed for the sight before my eyes to completely captured my attention.

There was a short distance of space between me and the bars that separated my love from myself. If I reached my arms out on both sides, each of my hands would have touched the walls. If I stuck them up in the air, I could have touched the roof. Behind the iron bars, his cell was a few feet wider than the place where I stood. He could have walked around some, or laid down and stretched out, but it was still smaller than the cells I'd seen outside this room.

He was standing with his hands at his sides, staring at the wall, his back facing me. I couldn't move. I couldn't make a sound. What I saw beat on my insides causing me almost physical pain. Red stripes stained his shirt, and he hunched over as if he were still feeling the pain of them. He had been whipped. I noticed his body trembling.

I pulled my hood down off my head and it fell gently at my shoulders. I took a step toward him, but he didn't seem to hear me. I took another step forward, begging my voice to call out to him, but no sound was coming. I couldn't take my eyes of the blood on his shirt. He had been hurt. He had been hurt because of me.

A tear fell down my cheek, and I sniffled.

At that sound Edward turned around and we were finally met face to face. His expression turned to shock when he saw me, and I couldn't take my eyes off him. I barely noticed that I was still walking until the bars prevented me from moving forward any more.

Edward continued staring as if he were trying to decide whether at I was truly real or an apparition his conscience dreamed up, until finally I let out a sob, and Edward cried out my name, and then he ran to me and we both fell to our knees, reaching out our arms and clutching to each other through the bars.

He held my face and I cried into his hands. I held his face, and he cried into mine.

I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. I listened to the sound of his cries. I wiped away every tear, and then I needed to see his face, so I opened my eyes and took in as much of him as I possibly could.

"Edward," I breathed, and both our sobs began to subside. "Oh Edward," I said again. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh…" he whispered quietly over and over again, stroking my hair. "It's okay. I'm okay."

I relished in the feel of his hands against me and I desperately wished I could pull him closer. "What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was waiting for you, and then the guards came and took me away without any explanation. They brought me here but no one's told me a thing."

A sob escaped my throat. "They thought you were waiting to attack me."

"But, how? Why? That doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know. Someone informed Jacob of our meeting, and that's what he told the guards."

"The prince?"

"He's king now."

That silenced him for a moment. "Who told him?"

"I don't know, but he found out. He was angry and told his guards you had a plot to kill me. He knows about us Edward. He confronted me about it and he knows."

I started crying again and Edward continued to comfort me. "It's alright Bella. It's going to be okay."

"No Edward, they're going to kill you if I don't marry him."

"Then let them," he answered.

"No!" I exclaimed pulling back to meet him face to face. "No I will not."

"Bella you don't love him. Go home to your father. You deserve to be happy."

"I can't be happy with you dead, knowing I could have prevented it. I will do whatever it takes to make you safe Edward, and I'll do everything within my power to get you out of here."

Forgetting about his wounds, I reached my hands around his shoulders, and he winced in pain, causing me to pull back.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Edward took in a deep breath. "No Bella, none of this is your fault. Please don't blame yourself. Listen to me." He straightened up a bit and waited until I met his gaze. He reached out and cupped my face in his hand. "You can't marry him. I know you, and I know you want to be free. You'll never be free as his wife. You have to get out of here Bella. You have to leave."

"No," I bit back. "Not without you. Not if it's your life for mine."

His voice was kind and soft as he spoke, and even in his plea I could hear his love for me. "It's okay. I'm okay. I'm not afraid. Bella, be happy. There's so much fire inside of you, and this place will kill it. You have to leave. You have to live. You can't do that here."

I grabbed each of his hands and brought them to my lips. I closed my eyes as I kissed each of his fingers. Seth's words rang in my ears, and I knew what I had to do. A world without Edward wasn't a world at all. He had to live, and if I didn't say goodbye now, I was going to do something stupid that would end his life forever.

Before I opened my eyes again, I searched deep inside for the strength I needed to finish my resolve. I pulled his face to me and kissed him softly through the bars.

"You will live Edward, and one day I'll get you out of here. I don't know how, but I will, but you must never come after me. I need you to promise me that you won't."

"Bella no," he interrupted, but I ignored him.

"If you do, he'll kill you, and I'll never forgive you for that. I need you to survive Edward. Knowing you're alive is the only hope I'll have of not completely going crazy. You can have the freedom I've always known would never be mine, and I won't take that from you." My voice began to choke up and I tried to smooth it out again. "I love you too much."

I saw his face become pained and tortured as my words began to sink in.

"Good bye Edward." With that I stood up and forced myself away from him.

"Bella! Bella wait! Bella No!" he screamed violently behind me.

I was thankful I wasn't facing him so he couldn't see the tears streaming down my cheeks. I knocked on the door so that they would open it for me.

Edward continued screaming. "Don't do this Bella love, please! Leave. Don't stay here. Don't worry about me. Please. Bella you can't!"

The door opened and I all but tore from that room at light speed, desperate to get Edward's cries out of my ears, and yet at the same time longing to hear his voice. It echoed down the hall as Seth and I walked speedily down, but once we had gotten through the next door into the cells with the other prisoners, and it was shut behind us, Edward's voice was silenced forever.

We went through the secret halls again, and I didn't make a sound as Seth quickly pulled me through.

We returned to my room, and Seth didn't take his eyes off me as I walked in. I turned to him and nodded. He took a deep breath, one last long look and was about to close the door when I stopped him.

"Seth?"

He pushed the door back open and faced me.

"Why do you care so much?" I heard the strain in my voice. It sounded as if I'd been doing nothing but scream for days. In a way, I had, only on the inside.

Seth seemed to consider his answer for a long time, debating whether or not he would tell me. I guessed he probably wouldn't. He'd already revealed more than his fair share of secrets that night. I was right.

"He will be a good king Bella," was all he replied, and then he disappeared behind the walls.

As he did, the sound of Edward's voice echoed in my ears, and I heard his cry again, pleading with me to run away. I grabbed at the sides of my head, begging the voice to silence, but it wouldn't, and before I realized what was happening, I crumpled into a heap on the floor, and cried, for what I hoped would be the last time, over the loss of the man I loved.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Whoa, that chapter was so intense, but so much fun to write. I just love the drama! Well, at least one question was answered right? Now you know a little bit more about Seth and how Jacob knew so much about Bella. Hopefully some more answers are coming in the next couple chapters. **

**Also, I've had so many ideas about this story in the last couple days, that it's helping me to plan out my chapters better. There's finally an end in sight, so in the next part, things should be starting to come full circle. Thank you so much to everyone whose stuck with the story so far, and thank you for reviewing. It really does push me to get chapters out faster.**

**One last thing, I'm really curious as to what you all think of Jacob. He's such a dynamic character because you want to hate him automatically because he's trying to take Bella from Edward, but throughout the story he really hasn't been a bad guy. And even in this chapter, after he's captured Edward and threatened to kill him, you find he really does love Bella, and you can kind of understand his point of view. He's the character you want to hate, but don't really have a good reason to. So, thoughts? Love him, not sure, or just plain hate him? Hee hee. Thanks loves.)**


	25. The Bonus Chapter

**The first Paragraph of the Author's Note is IMPORTANT to this chapter! Please read. **

**A/N: This is a "Bonus Chapter." In other words, it's part of the story, but it's not exactly necessary to the story line. My wonderful reader x-aly-x gave me the idea in one of her reviews, and I just thought it would be so much fun to write, so if you enjoy it, you have her to thank. It's going to be an omniscient view of the scene where Edward is captured and taken to Jacob, (which will be weird because I'm so used to writing in 1st person). They're going to have a little face off. The man betrothed to Bella meets the man Bella loves. Doesn't that sound exciting??? Since it's an extra, it will be short, and the disclaimer won't be a continuation of the last, but I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review! **

**P.S: Special shout out to my Four Muskateers because none of them have pen names and I can't PM them. I just want to remind you all that I think you're great, I love your reviews, and they're always funny! (And yes, I did see Rob at the Oscars, and I thought he looked hot. My grandmother on the other hand, came into my room, and said, "You're vampire boy is SO ugly. How can you like him? He looks stoned." Hee hee. She's so hilarious).**

**P.P.S: We all seem to be split on Jacob. It's about 50/50 who likes him and who just flat out hates him. By the way, Kudos to Soccer11 for calling Jacob a stalker! I thought that was hilarious, and I laughed really hard. Great perspective. ; ) Some of your opinions might change after this chapter… who knows? Maybe not. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: Oh my Cullen! I'm so excited about this chapter. Tell me I kick Jacob's boo-Tay! **

**Me: I can't believe you just said "boo-tay." (smirks at the silly vampire) In case you forgot, you do get thrown in prison.**

**Edward: Oh, right… Lame. **

**Me: Don't worry. The girls will think you're awesome, even more so then they already do. **

**Edward: Okay, I can't wait anymore! WRITE! **

**Me: Hee hee, alright, here I go. I don't own Twilight. Oh, and if your one of the people who doesn't read A/N's and just skips straight to the disclaimers, please at least read the 1st paragraph, or you might be a little lost in this chapter. : ) **

**Chapter 25: The Bonus Chapter or The Face Off **

Edward looked around. He'd been hiding in his little corner since sunrise. He knew Angela told him to get here a little early, but he didn't want to waste any time. What if something happened and Bella had to come earlier than had been planned? He didn't want to miss her, not when this could have been their very last opportunity to meet.

The air was getting warm so he knew it was close to mid afternoon. She would be here soon. He smiled at the thought, and closed his eyes and pictured her face. He missed those lovely chocolate brown eyes. He missed the way his heart would start pounding every time she smiled, but most of all, he missed being able to hold her in his arms. When she was there, where she belonged, he felt as if he were holding the whole world, and it was the most magnificent, fantastic, beautiful feeling he'd ever known.

He ran his argument over in his head again. He was going to try and convince her to run away with him. He knew his best bet was convincing her that the responsibility of the two countries was not hers, that war was inevitable, and wasn't going to stop whether she was on the throne or not. At least, in such a miserable time, they could be happy, and didn't that matter most?

He didn't want to spend all their time arguing, for who knew how much of it they would have? He needed some of that time to hold her again, to love her, but he had to try! He needed Bella. The last couple days had been awful for him. He'd felt as if he'd been suffocating without her. He would do everything within his power to take her away with him, unless she didn't want that.

The thought almost knocked the wind out of him. What if the real reason Bella left was because she didn't really love him? Because she was tired of living on a farm, and really did miss palace luxuries? She'd said that wasn't the case, but Edward still couldn't see how anything less worthy could entice a princess away from her palace.

Still, he was going to try. No one could say he didn't go down without a fight.

Edward heard some shuffling and ducked back into his corner. He listened, his heart stopping as he hoped for Bella, but it was the voice of a man. He sighed silently and went back to hiding.

Suddenly, there was another voice, and then another, and then another. He peeked around the corner and found four guards looking around. One pointed in different directions and sent the other guards those ways.

Edward scrunched his forehead in confusion. They were looking for something, but what?

"Quickly," shouted the man who seemed to be the main guard. "If he's here, we don't want him to get away. Search every corner!"

Edward shrunk back in fear. _He? _They were looking for a man. Who? What would happen if they found him? Would he be mistaken for the perpetrator?

The main guard was walking towards him, pushing things around violently as if he were on a desperate mission. Edward tried to melt in with the shadows all the while looking for a place to run, but he was cornered, and the man was getting closer.

He saw a small pebble next to him and an idea occurred. He didn't have a whole lot of options, and nothing else was coming to mind, so he picked up the pebble and threw it off into the distance, turning the guard's attention away from him.

Edward moved quickly. He got up and ran as fast as he possibly could. Just as he passed the guard, the man noticed him.

"Guards!" he shouted. "Over there, quick get him!"

The thought_ Why me? _echoed in Edward's mind, but he didn't stop to ask. He got as far as out into the open air, and a few feet after, but as quick as he was, the guards were quicker.

He felt the man dodge into his back and knock him to the floor. Edward flared his arms and legs violently, all the while screaming, "No, you have the wrong man! I didn't do anything, please!"

"Hold him!" one of the men shouted, and suddenly two pairs of arms were lifting him off the ground.

Edward continued to struggle, desperate to get out of the men's grasps and as far away from here as possible.

"What did I do? Please, someone tell me!" he shouted still trying to set himself free.

The third guard joined the first two in a effort to hold Edward still, and then the last, the main guard, quickly strode over to him. Edward saw as the man brought his sword out from under his belt. His eyes grew wide in fear, and he continued to watch as the butt of the sword lifted into the air and then fell down toward his head.

His last thought before everything went blank was, _"Bella."_

**(EdwardXBella)**

Jacob didn't have time for this. His father was literally on his death bed, taking what may have been his final breaths at this very moment, and here he was, sitting on his throne, waiting for a man that may or may not even exist.

His informant had claimed that Bella would be meeting a man that she had fallen in love with, and possibly would be running away with that very afternoon. It wasn't that he didn't trust his informant, but he didn't want to believe that Bella was capable of such treason.

He felt a pain shoot through his heart at the very thought. The woman he loved was in love with someone else. Was there a greater pain in all the world?

As much as he wanted to deny it, he had to wait to be sure. His guards would be arriving any minute with the filthy piece of mold that threatened to steal his heart's desire, if he did indeed exist.

All that time she had been away from him, all that time he'd thought she'd been dead, he'd felt more lost than he'd ever felt in all his life. The moment he saw her, he knew all the things Seth had claimed about the princess were true. She was beautiful, she was good, and for the first time since his mother died, and Mr. Hale had taken Jasper and Rosalie away from him, he thought he could be happy again, and then she was gone.

He thought she was gone forever, and it almost killed him. Then she showed up, literally on his door step, and it was like life had flown right back into him, but to think she'd spent all that time falling in love with another man, threatened to knock the life and the wind right back out of him.

He looked around the throne room. He'd kicked all the guards out, minus two that stood just outside the entrance. One of those guards came in announcing the arrival of four of his men.

Jacob's heart skipped a beat. It was the moment of truth. In just seconds they would walk in with or without a man that Jacob loathed already.

When he saw the face of the stranger, he knew immediately it was him. That strange bronze hair that was uncommon amongst his people, that skin too pale for a farm boy, and he knew behind those unconscious eye lids were a green that would make the prince hate the trees for all eternity.

Jacob stopped breathing for a moment. So it was true. He felt as if his whole world were falling apart right then, but he had to hold on. He was going to be king soon, and his people needed a king that was strong, that could make decisions even when there was barely strength to stand.

So he let the anger in. He let it consume him. It was the only thing he felt that could bring him to his feet when he wanted to fall apart. He could feel the rage burning like a hot fire as the reality of this betrayal sunk in.

He walked down the few steps that led from the thrones to the floor, and met the guards in the middle of the room. Two of them were holding the unconscious man by the arms, and Jacob found he liked how weak the man looked just then. What would Bella think of him now?

He pushed that thought out of his mind. Her name made things worse, so he grabbed on to more of his anger.

The farm boy began to moan, and Jacob knew he'd be waking up soon.

"Help him on," he commanded the guards, and they began to shake him.

"Come on boy," demanded one. "It's time to get up now."

They kept shaking until the farm boy opened his eyes.

They were green. Jacob officially hated spring.

"What's your name?" the prince asked, his voice low and authoritative.

"Edward," he mumbled as he continued to come to.

When Edward became more awake he groaned as a pounding in his head became more apparent. He tried to reach up to rub it, but he found his arms restrained.

"Edward," came a deep, unfamiliar voice that sounded blurred at first, but as his consciousness slowly settled in, the sounds around him became more clear.

He finally lifted his head and took in his surroundings. Two men he'd recognized as the guards who'd discovered him were holding his arms. He tried to pull away, but was just as unsuccessful as before. He finally gave up and moved his head forward, where the face before him froze him where he was.

The first time Prince Jacob and Edward Cullen came face to face, a fierce hate unlike anything they'd ever experienced was birthed. What they didn't know, was that that hate, for both of them, was exactly the same. So were their thoughts, because for the first time, they had fallen in love, only to their great misfortune, they had fallen in love with the same woman, and in both their minds, they were losing that woman to the other man. Neither of the two men had ever known such a passion.

In a time when Jacob had been hurting over the loss of his mother, the loss of his friends, the neglect of his father, and the pressures of knowing one day he would be king, a title that at the time he'd despised, he'd turned to women for comfort. The pleasure he experienced was always temporary, and he would find himself just as, if not more empty in the morning. When he met Bella, he thought for the first time, "Ah, now here is a woman I can love. Here is a woman I can give my whole heart to," and he had, only to have that heart entirely crushed.

For Edward, his passion had always been war. He wanted nothing more than to leave his father's little farm, run off with Jasper and launch into battle where countless Belai lives would fall at his hands. He would either die, or live a hero. Either way, the title hero meant more to him than any earthly thing with the exception of the love of his family. Then he met Bella, and everything he'd ever known about passion, love, desire, need… changed and became foreign and insignificant. He thought he'd found the fulfillment he'd always been searching for, until the day he learned his love was a princess, and could never be his.

Edward's temper flared, and he launched himself toward Jacob. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was foolish, but that thought was not dominant. The guards tightened their grip on his arms, and one raised the butt of his sword again, but Jacob waved him off.

"It's alright," Jacob said softly, but with that same authoritative tone as before.

The prince took a few more steps towards Edward until they were just a foot apart. He too wished he could attack the man before him, but he had learned much self control in all his years as a prince.

Edward stilled as the prince neared, but he continued to seethe, his breaths coming in and out in almost a fury.

Jacob stopped just before Edward and locked his eyes with his opponents. How much Jacob wanted to reach out and strike the boy. He could have gotten away with it too, but he held his ground, and continued to bore his eyes in to the farm boy.

If looks could kill, they both would have been dead. Perhaps, if they had known that their thoughts were exactly the same, they would have laughed it off, slapped each other on the shoulder, and become friends, but each man thought that he was experiencing much more pain than the other, and since they both found the other man responsible for that pain, there was no hope for friendship in sight.

Edward narrowed his eyes at Jacob, and silently dared him to come closer. Prince or no prince, his brother was Emmett, and after years of wrestling with that giant, he knew he could take this lowly, unworthy good for nothing filth of a man before him. In fact, the more he dwelt on this thought, the more the challenge built up inside him.

He forgot that he still had no idea why he was here, or what they wanted with him. He'd had no idea that the prince even knew who he was, or that he knew Bella. All he knew at that moment was that he hated the prince, and at the first sign of a misstep on the guard's part, he'd take a swing at him, even if it got him the death penalty. Edward was having a hard time thinking clearly at the moment.

Jacob inched closer, his face tightened into the harshest glare he could possibly conjure up. Edward raised an eyebrow, daring the prince to come closer. He was anticipating the fight so much, he smirked, which shocked and took Jacob back for just a moment. He regained his composure as he realized he understood the smirk.

Edward knew Bella was here. Edward knew Bella was going to marry the prince. Of course Edward hated the prince. Of course he was challenging him now. What Edward didn't know, was how much Jacob knew, and Jacob liked this. It made him feel as if he had the upper hand.

Jacob returned the smirk.

He didn't bother looking at his guards to make sure they had a tight hold on the farm boy, and he took another step closer so that now he could feel Edward's seething breaths against his own skin.

The prince leaned his face forward until his lips were just at the farm boy's ear, where he whispered, "You've lost Edward."

He held his face there for a moment for effect, and then started to pull back. Before he pulled back far enough, Edward let out an angry roar, and then, in a move Emmett had executed on him countless times, Edward pulled his head back and then slammed it forward onto Jacob's.

Jacob let out a cry of pain and stumbled back a few steps. Edward laughed for a moment before he felt the pain of the butt of the guard's sword against his back. He grunted and then his knees buckled out from under him, falling so that now he was completely supported by the guards.

Jacob held out his free hand, the other was rubbing his head. "It's okay, it's alright. Don't hurt him anymore."

Edward stared up at him feeling confused, his face still twisted in anger.

Jacob stood up straight and put his hands down at his sides. "Take him into the lowest dungeon," he commanded and Edward's eyes widened. "If there's anyone in their now, put them with the other criminals. I don't want anyone talking to this one. Not a soul, do you understand?"

The guards all bowed before the prince and began to drag Edward away, who continued to struggle against them.

"This isn't over!" he shouted back at the prince, referring to Bella, but the last part of his sanity that was holding intact wouldn't let him say her name, in case the prince didn't know about she and him. If this had nothing to do with Bella, he had to protect her.

Jacob watched them off and when they were gone, he took a seat back on his throne. He put his head in his hands trying to register what had just happened and what he was feeling at the moment, when suddenly, to his utter horror, a bell rang in the distance.

Jacob shot his head up in the air and stared out into really no where as the loud, deep chimes rang in his hears like a banshee in the night, and realization of the meaning of the bell hit him like a blow to the stomach.

He put a hand over his heart and a tear fell down from his eye as he whispered, "Oh father."

**(EdwardXBella)**

Edward was taken deep down until he felt they were underground. The minute he was in the dungeon area, he longed for the sun. They hadn't even gotten him into his cell and he felt like prisoner.

Every once in a while, the guard who hit him with the sword would take another swing, or a kick, abusing Edward at every possible chance he got.

When they stopped for a moment, so that a door could be opened for them, Edward somehow miraculously freed himself from the guards hold. He reflexively turned back to the guard who'd been abusing him and flew at him.

He knocked the guard to the ground and got two good punches to his face before he was pulled off and punched in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He bent forward, struggling for air, but managed to lift up his eyes to see the guard rubbing his chin. Blood poured down from his nose. Edward revealed each of his teeth in a menacing smile toward the guard.

The two other men dragged Edward down the hall into what would be his cell, and the man in charge of that particular cell came out to meet the guard Edward had hit.

"Rough day?" he said with a chuckle.

The guard scowled at him, still rubbing his jaw. "This one's charged with plotting to murder the princess."

"Aw, so she is here," the man replied. "I'd heard rumors, but no one really knows what to believe anymore."

"Aye. She's here, and she'll be our queen in just a few days. The king won't last much longer."

The man spit on the ground. "Our queen. I'd prefer an ape on the throne than a Belai."

"Well, perhaps your wife is up for the job."

The man punched the guard's arm, but they both laughed at the joke.

"So, murdering the future queen. I suppose it's off with his head in the morning then," the man said, though it wasn't a question. "About time we had some excitement around here."

The guard nodded, a pleased smile on his face. He started to walk away, but then turned back to the cell keeper.

He rubbed his chin one last time. "Hey, why don't you give this one a going away present? Hmmm? Send him off to his death with something to remember us by?"

The man stared at the guard for a long moment, and then smirked at him. "Sure thing. A bit vengeful today, aren't we?"

The guard didn't reply. He waved and walked away, still fuming over the hit. The cell keeper laughed, and then called out for a whip.

**(EdwardXBella)**

Jacob wanted to run to his father, but at the same time felt afraid to see him. How would he feel, seeing his father there on the bed, all the life drained from him? It had been hard enough seeing the man he'd feared almost all his life weak and frail. But completely gone? Could he handle it?

He sat on his throne with his head buried in his hands. It had been a trying day. He'd learned the love of his life had fallen for another, he met and was hit by said man, his father had died, and now he was king.

He had only one small pinnacle of hope left: That Bella hadn't gone to meet him. This was the information he was waiting for now. It was a vain hope, but he had nothing left.

The guards outside the hall announced his spies arrival, and Jacob raised his head. A young man walked in looking nervous. He kept his eyes on the floor his whole trek to the throne.

Jacob held his breath the whole time. The young man stopped before him and bowed. "Your majesty," he said. Jacob wanted to scowl at the name. He had known it was coming, but the first time he'd heard it was tainted with this whole day.

"Was she there?" the prince asked, irritated at the slow pace of the boy.

The spy closed his eyes, afraid to answer.

"Well," demanded the king, but the look on the kid's face told him everything he needed to know.

"I laid in that grass for hours. She came at high noon, stayed for about ten minutes, and then ran off when the stable keeper arrived."

The boy bowed lower, afraid the bad news would result in him losing his head.

Jacob closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

_Oh Bella. How could you?_

He got up and walked past the boy without a word. He kept his shoulders back, his posture straight, and his head high. He pushed all his emotions to the side. He had to.

Now, it was time to be king.

**A/N: Well, what'd ya think? Good? Exciting? Cool? Do we still hate Jacob??? LOL. I hope you enjoyed this. It was pretty fun to write. If anything, at least Edward got to hit somebody! Hee hee. Love you all. **

**Capella **

**P.S: Last night I dreamt in Sepia colors. That's never happened to me before. It was so cool!**


	26. The King and I

_**(A/N: I received more reviews for the bonus chapter than any other chapter in this whole story. I'm so glad you guys all enjoyed it, even though some of you still hate Jacob, and some of you said you hated him even more, which I wasn't expecting at all, but some of you like him now. Thank you all my wonderful readers. I'm so very, very blessed!)**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Edward: Well Capella, who's it going to be? Me, or Jasper?**_

_**Jasper: Crosses his arms. **_

_**Capella: Uhhh…**_

_**Emmett: (is wearing tiny spectacles to look more book club official, which really just look ridiculous on his absurdly large face) Excuse me, but Capella and I **_**were having an in-depth discussion on our latest book from our book club, and were not quite finished when you so rudely interrupted. **

**Edward: (shocked)**

**Jasper: (double shocked, but more because Emmett's in a book club)**

**Me: (relieved, turns to Emmett)**

**Emmett: Right, now where were we? Oh right, Prince Jacob, friend or foe?**

**Me: Well, he's not exactly a foe, but…**

**Emmett: (interrupts) Oh come on! He's the villain!**

**Me: He's not a bad guy. He's just a little misunderstood. **

**Emmett: Misunderstood? What I understand is he is the very core of what is trying to tare Bella and Edward apart, and Edward and Bella belong together! **

**Me: Well sure, but Bella's trying desperately not to be selfish here.**

**Emmett: She's spitting in the face of love!**

**Me: She's trying to save the life of her love!**

**Emmett: Like that matters. Everyone in your story dies anyway. Speaking of, have you decided if this story's going to have a happy or tragic ending?**

**Me: I have. **

**Emmett: And???**

**Me: You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else.**

**Emmett: Oh come on, that's not…**

**Jasper: Okay here's the thing Edward, we need some equal footing before she votes on who she likes better. **

**Emmett and Me: (turn to the pair, annoyed at the interruption of their discussion, especially Emmett, who takes off his tiny spectacles and clears his throat, he is ignored) **

**Edward: What are you trying to say?**

**Jasper: That you've spent more time with Capella. She knows you and I'm afraid she'll chose you just out of loyalty, even if she really feels she likes me best, which she does. **

**Edward: Absurd. **

**Jasper: No, I think it's fair. **

**Edward: (reads Jasper's mind) NO! **

**Jasper: (doesn't give Edward time to react, scoops Capella up in his arms, and carries her off to experience a date of their own)**

**Emmett: (looks around to see his book club partner gone) Well that's just… perfect. Now what?**

**Edward: (jaw drops, he is speechless)**

**Emmett: Wow, Edward is speechless. That's a first. I guess I have to do the thing. (clears throat) Ahem… Capella doesn't own Twilight, and King Jacob is so the villain in the story.**

Chapter 26- The King and I

_The sun shown down as I lay with the sand at my back, my eyes closed, my skin soaking up the warmth. I could hear the waves crashing gently in the distance like a gentle giant breathing in and out… in and out… shhhhhh… _

_A light breeze blew a strand of my hair across my face, and soft fingers, light as a feather brushed in a soothing stroke, the lock away. I smiled at the tingling where his caress had landed, even warmer than the sun. _

"_Hi," I said quietly, opening my eyes, desperate to see my love. _

_His sea green eyes smiled down at me as his beautiful face hovered just above. _

"_Hi," he returned, his lips pulling up at the corners in a smile that was reserved only for me. He ran his fingers lightly down my cheek, though the hair was no longer resting there. They moved down to my neck and then back up again to my face. "The ship will be here soon." _

"_Where will it take us?" I asked, closing my eyes so I could dream as he told me the story again. I'd asked him to repeat it over and over, but he never grew tired. _

"_Anywhere, everywhere. Someplace far away from here, where they can't touch us anymore." _

"_To freedom," I breathed, the picture of a far away land already forming in my mind. _

"_Across the ocean and beyond the horizon. Where the sky is filled with the light of the moon, and the stars dance around us in a fantastic display of beauty and love."_

"_What else?" I asked, smiling in anticipation even though I knew the words that would follow. _

"_The mountains and the trees of the field sing lullabies into the night, and in the day the wind carries you like a mother her child."_

"_And nothing can touch us there." _

"_No," he answered assuringly, and ran his fingers through my hair. "Nothing can touch us there."_

"_Hmmm…" I breathed, and opened my eyes again to meet his gaze. _

_He was waiting for me, and as soon as I found those deep green orbs, I was already in that far away land where he and I could be together forever, and nothing and no one, not fate, not man, could threaten to pull us apart. Lost in his eyes, I was already in our paradise, and it was he and I, I and him and the light all around us, together, always._

_He moved his hand from my hair to cup my cheek. I knew it was coming before it did, and I smiled in anticipation. _

_He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Gently at first, like the beginning of a lullaby. He held himself there as I drank him in, intoxicated by the simple touch. The overpowering sense of his nearness drove my passion as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. He responded eagerly as his lips moved more passionately against my own. _

_The waves on the shore grew louder and more fierce as if it were desperately trying to reach us and pull us in, but we were untouchable. _

"_Look," he said excitedly pulling away. _

_I frowned at the separation, but upon seeing the elation in his eyes, I had to turn and find whatever it was that could make my lover so happy. _

_The sight fueled my own joy. There before our very eyes was our ship, waiting like a beacon in the night to take us away. To take us home. _

"_It's here!" I exclaimed, gently hitting his shoulder in excitement. _

_Neither of us could take our eyes off the ship for a moment. It represented everything we'd been desperately wishing for. Freedom. It drew us in like a moth to a light. _

"_It's time," he whispered turning his attention back to me. _

_I pulled him closer into an embrace, needing just one more moment to drink him in, fighting against the heart inside me that was screaming for me to run to the ship as fast as my legs could carry me. _

_He chuckled in my ear, pulling back just a little to meet my gaze. He gave me that smile again, the one that was only meant for me, and then leaned down to once more press a gentle kiss against my ready lips. He pulled back before I could go any further. _

_He chuckled at me again, knowing my wishes. "Come my love. There will be plenty of time for that when we arrive." _

_I allowed him to take my hand and pull me up. We both took a moment to wipe the sand off our clothing, and then he reached out and gripped my hand firmly in his own. _

"_Come," he said again, and I obliged, never taking my eyes off him as I followed. _

_He led me confidently towards the ship that would carry us away, away from the cruel world fate had placed us in. We'd be going somewhere kind. Somewhere beautiful. I could almost taste it. Just a few more steps. _

_My lover's hand went limp in mine, and I frowned. Why would he try to let go? I squeezed harder not allowing any release, but his fingers did not respond as mine did. _

_I walked around to his front so I could see his face, to ask him why he was trying to let me go, but what I found silenced my questions and I squeezed my hand tighter around his. _

_His eyes were wide and dark, his mouth hung open in fear. He was looking at me, but he was looking through me. I shook his hand trying to get his attention. _

"_What? What is it my love? Tell me."_

_He didn't answer. He didn't even move his eyes, but I could see the emotion inside them. He was afraid. He was in pain. _

"_What? Please, tell me."_

_His eyes grew dark… darker and darker until I could no longer find even a trace of the color of the sea inside them._

_Fear began to strangle me and I could no longer speak or breathe, so I shook his hand again, but he still did not respond. _

_When I saw that my love was not breathing, I released his hand and grabbed his face. I stood there until finally, his darkened eyes saw me. _

_A tear fell down my cheek, and then, like a shadow consumed by total darkness, my love disappeared, and in the distance where my eyes were focused, I saw him._

_He stood before me, malice in his eyes, his shoulders heaving up and down as he breathed in and out his anger. _

_In his hand was a dagger covered in blood, and I knew from whose body it belonged. _

_I looked around me, panic settling in, but all I could find was my ship, my passage to freedom, sailing away without me, and without my love. _

_I looked back to the blood stained dagger in my enemy's hands, and screamed. _

"_Edward!" _

I shot up from my bed, continuing the scream from the dream.

"Edward!"

I breathed in and out heavily as I slowly started gaining consciousness of where I was, what was truth and what was not.

"Bella?" came a soft and concerned voice.

I turned to the sound and found my cousin who had climbed onto my bed and was waiting for my explanation.

"It was just a dream," I said taking in deep breaths trying to calm down.

"What was it?" she asked grabbing my hand for comfort.

I was about to answer when something dawned on me. I looked off into the distance recalling the events of the night before. Seth had been here. Seth had taken me to see Edward. Seth, once again had tried to convince me to leave Edward and marry the prince.

"Angela, I know who did it."

"Did what?" she asked, her face scrunching in confusion.

"I know who told Jacob I was meeting Edward."

Her eyes grew wide. "Who?"

"It was Seth."

"What?"

"Seth. It had to be." I narrowed my eyes in irritation at the betrayal. "It makes perfect sense. He's even more passionate about me marrying the prince than my father was. He knows everything. He always seems to be everywhere all the time. He always knows what's going on, almost as if he knows what will happen before it does.

"He could have seen you take the note to Edward. He might even be watching us now. He knows his way around Weidinhun, and the secret passages in this castle."

Angela shook her head back and forth. "I don't understand. How would he know all that?"

"Because he was Jacob's body guard before he was mine."

"What? How do you know this?"

"He was here last night. He took me to see Edward."

Shock spread across her face. "Oh Bella. How is he?"

I dropped my gaze to the bed and covered my eyes with my hand. "They whipped him, and then they put him in the deepest cell in the castle, underground."

Silence filled the room, and I searched for my determination to free Edward to feed me strength.

"I was still going to marry the prince. I'd made my decision. Was it all for nothing? I did it to save him and yet Seth's betrayal has ruined Edward's life, unless I can find a way to free him." I looked back up at my cousin. "I have to free him."

She smiled and patted my knee. "You'll find a way. If anyone can, you can."

I smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you." I looked around for a minute, the pain of the dream fading away. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled chipper grin at me. "Jacob came to see me this morning. He felt bad about you being cooped up here, so he asked me to come have breakfast with you."

I stared at her confused.

"What?" she asked.

"I… I don't know. It's Jacob. I don't know what to make of him."

"What do you mean?"

"He's just… he's just… I don't know. I think if I had never met Edward, I might actually be happy here, with him. But I did meet Edward, and I love him. My heart yearns for him with such a desperate ache, and everything inside me wants to cast the blame on the prince."

"King," she corrected me.

"Right. I'd forgotten."

We were both silent for another long moment.

"I think," I began, "despite everything that's happened, I don't think he's bad, and that's how I've seen him for so long, but even still, I'm miserable."

Angela laughed at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Bella, you've always been miserable. How is this any different?"

I wanted to be angry at her, but her words were suddenly so very true. I let out a somewhat bitter laugh. "You're right. I think perhaps I was just destined to be miserable no matter what."

Her face grew more serious, but she held a hint of a smile. "No Isabella." I raised an eye brow at the full name. She only ever used it when she was being fully honest with me about something I didn't want to hear. "You choose to be miserable."

She was quiet, and smiled as she let that sink in. I didn't know how to respond. I felt half offended, half convicted.

"Well, you try being a princess sometime," I bit back at her.

"Gladly. I don't think it's half as bad as you make it out to be. Why don't you let me be the princess and marry the prince, and you can follow me around all day with your head down, being completely overlooked because your just a little fading star shadowing the brilliant moon."

My mouth fell open in shock as words tried to find their way. I gauged her expression, and found her features set firmly. There was no apology there, and she was no longer trying to keep the mood light.

"Angela I… I didn't know you felt… do you resent me?"

She sighed and her voice grew softer. "No of course not. I love you. I just… never mind, forget I said anything."

She jumped off the bed and walked over to a table with food on it. I followed after and went to her side. She started preparing our plates, not looking at me as I stood right next to her.

"Tell me," I pleaded. "You know you can speak freely with me, always."

She didn't stop working, and her features held their tight expression.

"If you hate it so much, why did you come with me?" I asked in an attempt to urge her to speak on.

"Because I…" she took deep breath and began to work with more agitated movements, her voice flustered. "I thought there might be some adventure here for me. Something new. I thought maybe… maybe…" She finally turned and faced me, her cheeks flushed and her eyes angry.

"There was nothing left for me in Belai, especially if you weren't there anymore. I was looking for something, and I thought maybe I'd find it here…"

She paused and continued to stare at me.

"Did you find it?" I asked, unable to decipher her cryptic ramblings.

She didn't speak for a long moment, and I saw her anger turn to disappointment. "No."

She quickly turned away from me and went back to work.

"Was it me? Did I hurt you?" I asked, my voice softening, scared I might break such a fragile moment.

"No," she answered, her tone still irritated.

She stopped and put both her hands on the table. She closed her eyes for a moment and remained silent. She took a deep breath and then finally stood up and faced me again.

"No Bella," she said softly, smiling. "You didn't do anything. Please, can we just forget this whole morning, and have a nice breakfast?"

I stared at her for a moment, wanting to push the issue further so we could deal with it, but I knew the conversation was over for her.

"Alright," I answered, smiling.

Her smile grew and she pulled out a chair for me, but before I sat I pulled my cousin into an embrace and said right next to her ear, "I'm sorry you didn't get to be the princess. I'd give it to you if I could, but I want you to know, that I wouldn't have made it this far without you, and I don't just mean here in Weidinhun. Before we ever came here, before this whole mess was even a thought in someone's mind, you were always there. You've been my anchor Angela, and I'm so grateful for you."

Angela pulled me tighter, and when we released each other, she sniffled and wiped her sleeve across her nose.

She chuckled trying to ease the feeling of foolishness, and then looked to the table. "Okay, we have quite an assortment. Gertrude brought it all up before you woke. She was in quite a state today, let me tell you."

"Really?" I asked, laughing to join her light humor.

"Yeah. She was so grumpy. Complaining about this and that, and how you were still sleeping."

I laughed. "I don't think she likes me."

"Well, you are a Belai."

We both laughed at this and began eating our meal.

"What's on the schedule today?" she asked, sticking a bite of eggs into her mouth.

I took a moment to think. "My father!" I was so excited I almost jumped out of my chair.

"The king is coming? Today?"

"Yes! That's what Jacob said anyway. I wonder how he'll be? All this time he'd thought Jacob had me killed. Won't it be a sight to see his face when he sees mine?"

"For certain. He came once before you know, while you were with the Cullen's."

"Really?"

"Yes, when you were supposed to be getting married. I've never seen such an angry man in all my life. He thought for sure Jacob had you killed. If I hadn't of been there I don't know what he'd of done."

"Why didn't you go back with him?"

"I don't know. I guess I was hoping we might find you." She coughed and changed the subject back to my father. "The king told Jacob if you or your body wasn't returned to him in two weeks he'd burn this country to the ground."

I choked as I tried not to spit out my food. Angela continued.

"Your mother was a wreck. I imagine she'll be here with your father today."

My heart stopped at the mention of my mother, and I felt tears start to prick at my eyes. I longed to see her, and I felt pained at the torment she must of gone through the last couple weeks in thinking I was dead.

"I hope she does." I took a deep breath and sat up straight. "Me, my father and Jacob all in the same room. Won't that be interesting."

Wouldn't that be interesting indeed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jacob wouldn't look at me as we waited in the throne room for my parents to arrive. A man had run ahead to tell us their ship had docked, and they were being escorted by a company of Jacob's guards to the palace.

He sat on his throne, and I stood jumping and pacing anxiously on the platform. Every once in a while I would turn to peek at the king and note the nervous expression on his face. It almost made me chuckle but I held back knowing the air between us was already too tense.

I tried to calm down but I felt as if I were about to jump out of my skin.

"Isabella?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice, and then turned toward him.

"Yes?" I responded.

"How is today going to be?" he asked looking at me with a stern look in his eye.

"What do you mean?"

He was quiet for a moment, looking as if he were trying to make sense of his thoughts. "Is there still to be peace?"

The king and I did not remove our eyes from each other as understanding took renascence inside me. Of course he would be concerned. My father was already on edge, and if he believed me in danger, would take me back to Belai. On the other hand, the king knew I didn't love him, so what was there to keep me from taking advantage of my father's unease?

That answer replayed itself in my head without a shadow of a doubt.

Edward.

The king had to know this too. As long as Edward's life was in danger, I would play whatever part necessary to keep me here. I would have to fool my father into thinking I was happy.

I thought of the Cullen's as well. If my father took me home in anger, either he, or the king of Weidinhun would have to start another war, and then what would that mean for the Cullen's? For Jasper? For Edward? It would mean death.

Yes, I would play the part flawlessly. Not for Jacob. Not for my father. Not even for me.

For Edward.

"Yes," I answered. "There is to be peace."

He looked at me curiously, but did not respond.

We both turned as we heard an echoing of foot steps down the hall.

Everything inside me seemed to clench together. Jacob rose and came to my side. He placed a reassuring hand on my back, and instinctively I wanted to pull away, but I reminded myself, I was playing a specific roll now; the roll of happy princess.

I put a false smile across my face, and waited with bated breath while the guards began to file in to the throne room. Two by two they entered and I anxiously scanned the sea of faces until the one's I was looking for came into view.

As soon as my eyes locked with my mother's, all sense of propriety, as well as the knowledge that I was a princess and future queen of this country, flew out the window and I ran into my mother's arms. She wrapped her own around me and held me tightly as we both cried into each other's necks.

I heard my father cough at my side and I turned to him, my cheeks wet with my tears.

He ran his hands down his robe and looked at me sternly. "Well," he said, all seriousness in his tone. "I see you're alive then."

My father, always the king.

I laughed at him and then ran in to his arms as well.

I could hear my mother crying happy tears behind me, and my father slowly placed a cautious arm around my back for just a moment and then pulled away, clearing his throat in the process. I didn't release him as I looked up into his face, and for just a moment, he smiled at me.

It was enough.

I pulled away from my father and my parents went back into royal mode. We all turned to Jacob, and he stood there looking more like a lost puppy rather than the king of the country.

Curious at his reaction I turned to my father, and saw the cruelest glare I'd ever seen him deliver to a single soul in all my life.

I turned back to the nervous king and smirked.

Jacob bowed to my father. "Welcome," he offered and then slowly began to walk towards us.

My father didn't say a word, only continued to stare at Jacob as if he trusted him least of anyone he knew. I stood between my parents feeling as sheltered as if I were in a stone house in the middle of a storm.

I couldn't get rid of my smile. My parents were here. My father was staring my future husband down, and said future husband looked as if he wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor. I could have laughed if I hadn't known it would ruin the moment. My father would surely have been angry and cast his livid glower on me, so I settled for my smirk.

Jacob seemed to find his composure and straightened himself out. "I have dinner already prepared for you both. Would you like to eat first or settle in your rooms?"

My father didn't answer right away and I could almost catch tiny moments of Jacob twitching.

"I'd like a private audience with the king," my father finally answered, and then wrapped a firm arm around my shoulders.

I turned my wide eyes from my father to Jacob. I could have jumped up and down and clapped and cheered, but again, I had to restrain myself.

I didn't fail to notice the tiny drops of sweat on Jacob's forehead. This wasn't part of the plan.

"Well sir, you see," Jacob began, but my father turned up the intensity of his glare.

I looked back and forth between the two kings, and almost put a hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming out loud, _"Is anyone else seeing what I'm seeing here?!"_

My father was making Jacob squirm! Though I could do nothing on the outside, on the inside I was squealing with delight. I was no longer playing the part of happy princess. I was right there like white on rice.

"Very well then," Jacob answered, a hint of fear in his voice. "I'll take you up to my private quarters, and I shall have your wife shown up to her room."

My father nodded and released his arm from around me. He took a step toward Jacob and I saw him flinch back a tiny amount in response, as if he were expecting a blow.

This time a small chuckle did escape my lips, and both kings turned their eyes on me.

I cleared my throat and aimed for my most innocent expression. My mother put an arm around me and pulled me closer to her. I relished in the comfort of her embrace. My father turned back to Jacob and made it very clear he was waiting to move.

Jacob quickly glanced at me as if he were asking for help. I shrugged. I was feeding him to the wolves. I knew it. He was on his own on this one.

I even allowed myself to wave a little goodbye with a happy smile on my face before he turned his attention to my father and led him off.

Oh happy day!

At the moment, my father was my father, not my king, and it felt wonderful.

As if in confirmation to my thoughts, my mother leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You're father has a few things to cover with Jacob concerning you. let's just say, if his daughter isn't happy, Jacob's got a whole country with arrows aimed at his heart, so to speak. Isabella, I've never been so proud of your father. If you ever doubted it before, rest assured; your father loves you."

I smiled up at my mother and wrapped both my arms all the way around her.

"Enjoy it while it lasts honey. After this, he'll go back to being king again."

I gave her a gentle squeeze. I wouldn't have expected anything less.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I spent the rest of the day with my mother, and we jumped right in to wedding details. I pretended to be as enthused as possible, never failing to play my part of excited future queen. I pushed myself forward by reminding myself it wasn't the hardest thing I'd ever had to do.

It also distracted me enough not to think of Edward, for every time I did I felt as if my heart was going to crumble to pieces on the floor. I had to get through the next few days, until my parents left and until after the wedding. Once Jacob was assured that he had me, I figured I would have more of a chance of convincing him to let Edward go.

That night I lay exhausted on my bed. There in the aloneness, when there was nothing left to distract me, a single, terrorizing thought ran through my mind over and over tormenting my run down heart.

_I was getting married tomorrow. _

If it hadn't been for the fight for Edward's life, I was sure there wouldn't be anything stopping me from throwing myself out the window. The thought caused me to recall when Jacob had made his bargain with me, and how his eyes had fleeted to the window when he asked me not to kill myself. Was that what he had been thinking?

Angela's words rang in my ear. I chose to be miserable. I didn't have to be.

I didn't have to be.

But how could I not when I wasn't with Edward?

Even just the thought of his name pulled at my insides and made me feel as though I was going to explode.

I looked over at the red tapestry on the wall, thinking about taking the secret door and finding him again, but I knew in the darkness I'd get lost. I hadn't seen where Seth had pulled me. I only knew it was down.

I sighed, frustrated that my path to the man I loved was right before me, and it was absolutely useless.

I heard a hesitant knock on my door, and I sat up on my bed.

"Yes?" I called out curiously.

"Bella?" It was Jacob's voice, and it sounded nervous.

I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. What I wouldn't have given to been a fly on the wall in his conversation with my father.

Jacob opened the door. I stood up from the bed and found he still had that same lost puppy dog look on his face.

Without turning around he closed the door behind him. He took in a deep breath, and then in a soft and weary voice said, "Bella, we need to talk."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Unknown POV)**

I pressed my ear against the door of the secret passage way into Bella's room. It was hard to hear threw the stone so I pushed it open just slightly, enough so that it wouldn't push at all against the tapestry in front of it, nor would it make a sound.

I knew the prince would be here. His conversation with the king had been, interesting if anything, and I knew he was now walking on pins and needles. I also knew it wasn't right to be listening in on this conversation, but what choice did I have? There was too much at stake, and I needed to know everything that was going on. There was a strong chance that everything was about to fall apart at the seams, and I had to fix it, especially after the boy had ended up in prison after I'd turned him in.

I knew it was a possibility, but I never expected the king to plan to execute him. Despite my plan, I hadn't wanted that.

The muffled voices on the other side of tapestry began to clear, and I silenced even my breathing so I could hear every word.

"Bella," Jacob began, "about this union…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Bwa ha ha! Aren't I cruel??? So, yes the person at the end was the person that betrayed Bella and Edward, and I think I'm going to reveal this character's identity in the next chapter. You all have had some interesting theories on who this person might be, and some people have gone back and forth on their decisions, but just because I'm curious, and because it's become quite a topic, (and I'm so done discussing how everyone hates King Jacob) I have put up a poll on my profile concerning your theories. So, after you leave me a nice, warm, lovely review, go ahead and cast your vote! Who is the vile perpetrator? It's a blind poll, so after the next chapter is posted, and the character is revealed, I'll open the poll so you can see what other people voted, or I'll just post the results in the chapter. Enjoy. ; )**


	27. The Wolf Emerges

**(A/N: The poll results are at the end of the chapter. Now that we are starting Part V, I will be doing multiple point of views. I'm not going to write who's POV I'm doing at the beginning of each section, but I will section off the changes with my typical XXXXXX and I will do my best to make it clear who's talking within the first paragraph, unless I don't want you to know who's talking. ; )**

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: (is annoyingly tapping his toes)**

**Emmett: I'm annoyed. **

**Edward: I don't care. **

**Emmett: Jasper stole my book club partner, and your incessant toe-tapping is driving me bonkers.**

**Edward: (makes toes tap harder and faster) **

**Emmett: (groans) Drama queen. **

**Edward: Excuse me, but Jasper has Capella, and one: is trying to win her love away from me, and two: who knows if he'll control himself? Who knows if she'll even come back alive? **

**Emmett: He won't do anything. He's got a strong determination right now, and he's always the most in control when he goes all mission impossible on us. **

**Edward: (does not feel relieved)**

**Jasper: Whoa, Edward, tone down the stress. It's been driving me crazy for at least the last five miles. **

**Emmett: Try listening to the toe-tapping. **

**Capella: (peeks from behind Jasper's back) **

**Jasper: (smirks) **

**Edward: (reads Jasper's mind)**

**Jasper: It was a really good date.**

**Edward: (growls) **

**Capella: (cowers) **

**Emmett: (jumps up and down excitedly now that he has his book club partner back) **

**Jasper: (double smirks) **

**Capella: (steps out from behind Jasper and approaches Edward with slow and nervous steps) We've been through a lot. **

**Edward: (face softens) Yeah. (bites lip) **

**Jasper: (feels anxiety from everyone, sends wave of calm to Emmett, waves of love for himself to Capella, and waves of disappointed hopes to Edward) **

**Edward: (secretly impressed with Jasper's ability to multitask since studies show men aren't really very good at it, but will not, under any circumstances, admit this to Jasper, he is also now suffering from disappointed hopes) **

**Capella: You should know, because I never want to lie to you, I had a really good time. **

**Jasper: (triple smirks)**

**Edward: (scowls) **

**Capella: Let me finish. While I do love writing about Jasper, and yeah, he is really cool in my stories… **

**All Vampires: (waiting with bated breath, yes, even Emmett)**

**Capella: (takes in a deep breath) You don't just abandon your partner. You're my teammate Edward. We're the Dynamic Duo, and nothing's going to split us up, whether you love me, or you don't, you're still my team, and my story's are about you. **

**Edward: (smiles, gives Jasper a quick smirk, then turns back to Capella) **

**Capella: (turns back to Jasper, when she does, Edward does a victory dance and sticks his tongue out at Jasper) **

**Jasper: (sends Edward major bouts of insecurities)**

**Capella: I'm sorry Jazz. If it's any consolation, I'm still part of the Jazzette's club, and I love you like crazy, and I think you're ridiculously awesome, but like I said, Edward's my teammate. **

**Jasper: (shrugs) It's cool. Besides, I don't give up that easily. (walks over to Capella, kisses her cheek, then whispers) I'm a military man remember? It's not in me to quit. I'll see you soon Capella. Oh, and I'll be reading your story, so update soon.**

**Capella: (giggles, she can't help it, he's just so cute, and he might be injecting her with giggles anyway, who knows?) Bye Jasper. **

**Jasper: (winks, takes off) **

**Capella: (smirks, and then turns to Edward)**

**Edward: (is dry sobbing from Jasper's insecurity shot) Oh why cruel world?! Doesn't anybody love me?!**

**Capella: Edward? **

**Emmett: Yes! I have my partner back! Come on Capella, I want to know who betrayed Edward. Let's read chapter 27! **

**Edward: (Jasper's far enough away for his emotions not to affect Edward anymore, he stops crying) Okaaaayyyy… that was weird. **

**Emmett: Come on Capella, say the thing so we can start! **

**Capella: (still looking awkwardly at Edward) Umm… I don't own Twilight.**

**Emmett: Goodness gracious woman, come on! **

**Part V: The War**

Chapter 27: The Wolf Emerges

As I led Bella's father, the king of Belai, down the hall and up a few flight of stairs to my own private leisure room, where no one was allowed access without my permission, I couldn't help but notice out of the corner of my eye, him scrutinize everything he saw.

I thought back to his golden palace, and wondered what he thought of my stone walls. I knew from Seth that the king loved riches: diamonds, jewels, precious stones, fine clothing and gold. We had those things in abundance in our palace treasury, but they were always saved and used for our economy. My father's taste was less expensive than Bella's father's.

I felt my stomach tie in knots as I tried to search for my courage. This was my first encounter with another king, as a king, and not just any king, my father's oldest enemy, whom I had desperately trying to make peace with. I felt as clear as day that I walking on thin ice, especially since he'd assumed for so long now that I'd had a hand in his daughter's death.

My servants held open the door to my private room and I motioned for King Charles to walk through first. He held his head high and his shoulders back as he did.

As I followed after, I chanted in my head over and over, _"You are king now Jacob. You are king." _

He didn't waste any time. "It's been a very trying couple of weeks for me Jacob," he said, not addressing me by my new proper title.

"I imagine," I answered sounding more confident than I felt.

"Can you?" he asked incredulously. "For two weeks I believed my daughter to be dead."

I looked him square in the eye, the courage I was imagining I had starting to become a reality.

"And for two weeks I thought the woman I loved was dead."

The king said nothing for a while, but the look of shock was plain on his expression. "You love my daughter?"

I nodded in response. "I have for some time."

"Well, that changes things."

"How do you mean?" I asked, feeling the nervousness tighten in my stomach again.

The king walked over to my window which looked over the ocean. "I was going to take her back with me."

I felt anger bubble up in my stomach. "Why? I thought you wanted peace just as much as I did."

He didn't take his eyes from the view out the window. I could see his him drift off into a dream like state, but he still stood with all the regality of a king. I found myself trying to emulate him. I straightened my shoulders and put my hands behind my back. I felt foolish, but everything still felt so new. I thought I was prepared for it, but I couldn't shake the anxiety in the pit of my stomach.

"I've never really lost anyone before," he said in a low voice. "When I thought Isabella was gone, for the first time I realized just how much she'd meant to me. So much, I was willing to go to war again with your country."

He turned and looked at me then, showing me in his eyes just how serious he was, how much he still was.

"She's come to mean more to me than even my own country Jacob, and maybe that's wrong, but that's the way it is."

I saw a new determination take over his eyes and he marched right over to me until we were met face to face.

"If you love my daughter, then I will leave her here, and there can still be peace between our countries, but I want you to know, _your majesty," _I flinched as he said the title with sarcasm, "that if anything happens to my daughter, the blood that spills across your land will be on your own hands.

"Here are the rules."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. _Rules?_

"My daughter will be safe from your people. She will be surrounded by guards at all times. No one with any prejudice against her will have even a chance to attack.

"Second, you will not keep her a prisoner in your palace. My daughter likes the outside. She must be allowed to venture out whenever she pleases.

"Third, I want a letter from her once a week. When the letters stop coming, you'll can expect a visit from me.

"And lastly, I want her to be happy. If I suspect in her letters otherwise, you should be expecting me. Do you completely understand me Jacob?"

I felt my mouth drop open and forced it back shut. These were all things I had planned on doing for Bella anyway, but to be told to do them, by a man who so obviously looked down on me as if I were thousands of feet below him, fueled a dangerous rage so that it intensified inside me.

I clenched my teeth together to keep from saying something stupid.

"Yes," I replied.

"Good." He seemed to relax and started walking toward the door. He stopped as he reached it and turned back toward me. "I don't like you Jacob. I don't trust you. My men are already itching to launch an attack on this country. There are many who are not as for peace as you and myself. It won't be hard to convince them to come, should I find myself…" he paused as he searched for a word. "Unhappy."

He nodded towards me and then opened the door.

"I'd like to be escorted to my room now," he commanded outside in the hallway to the guards standing there.

The door was shut and I was left standing paralyzed like an animal before it's attacker.

What had just happened?

I felt the anger arise again shaking me out of my stupor.

I was king. I was king and I was treated as if I were simply a mere man with no value in the eyes of another king. I was told what to do. I was looked at as if I were nothing.

Control was taken from me.

Normally I prided myself on my ability for self-control. Years and years of practice and I had it mastered. I couldn't find that anywhere as I picked up a glass vase and threw it against the wall. I screamed as it shattered into a thousand tiny pieces all over the floor.

I didn't recognize the rage building up inside me and I wasn't sure what to do with it. In the last twenty four hours, I hadn't had a moment where I felt like the king I had become. I walked over to a mirror on the wall and looked at my face, searching. Searching for any signs of the regality it should have possessed. I searched for the man that was destined to lead this people. I searched for my father, who would have never let another man talk to him like that. Who would never let another man come between him and his wife.

I searched, but all I found was a tortured man, weak and frail like a lost kitten. Where was the wolf? My father had always compared being a king to a wolf. Quick, cunning, strong, dangerous and beautiful.

That's what I needed now. I closed my eyes and searched deep inside for the wolf to emerge. What I found was anger, hurt and betrayal, and it helped me to feel strong. I could almost see the teeth of the wolf snarling at my enemies, snarling at the king of Belai, at Bella, at her lover.

I opened my eyes and looked back into the mirror. I couldn't find their blue any longer. That happy man who'd existed just a few days ago, who had his whole future set out before of his eyes like a bright happy morning, was gone with that blue, and in its' place was a dark and foreboding color. The color of the deadly wolf inside me.

I felt my resolve set in stone. I was taking back control. I would be the king my father wanted me to be. I would bring peace my country, but it would be bought at the price I set. The price I was willing to pay.

I turned my attention to the door of my little sanctuary. There were a couple things I had to take care of.

As I walked towards that door, I no longer walked with the steps of a man, but I could feel, which each foot fall against the floor, the feet of the wolf.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was laying down against the ground, my shirt folded under my head, the cool stone soothing the aches of the stripes against my back.

How long had I been in this cell now? Probably only a day, but the agonizing pain of the whipping, as well as the even greater torment of loss of my love, of my Bella, had made each second feel like days in their own. It was enough to make all my body turn, and feel as if someone were dancing pounding steps inside me.

If I closed my eyes and imagined Bella, if I remembered the time we had spent together on my parents farm, I could find moments of peace. I could have just a short duration where there was no pain, where there was only her and I. That was enough to make me smile, but each time I would remember that she had said good bye, that she had vowed to give her life to a king she did not love, so that I could live, and all my peace would melt away in a pot of hot, boiling agony.

I took in a deep breath to calm me down. The thought brought on an anger I was having trouble controlling.

I heard a creek at the door, and wondered if the guard was bringing me another poor excuse for a meal of dry crusted bread and watered down soup, or if he was spicing it up a bit and adding a rotten apple to the mix.

I scowled, adding hunger to my list of why I'd rather not be alive right now.

I sighed. What would Carlisle think if he could hear my thoughts. If it had been my father in my position, he would have said something along the lines of, "Don't worry son, things will look up. When everything gets as down as it can be, there's no where else to go but up." He probably would have been smiling too. I could just see it perfectly.

When I no longer heard any motion, I turned to look at the intruder, but what I found caused me to sit up quickly in surprise, bringing a fresh new round of pain to my back.

The new king stood with piercing, dark eyes on me, his hands wrapped tightly around the bars. I tried not to show my pain in my expression and stood up to meet him face to face, while still standing a few feet back.

I could feel my rage boiling in my blood as I looked on the face of the man who was stealing the woman I loved from me. I tried to fight the insecurity and insignificance that also simmered under the surface as I compared myself to the man Bella had chosen over me. How could _I_ compare with a king, a poor farm boy like me?

Neither of us seemed to know what to say at first, and I wondered if he knew what he was doing here.

Suddenly an overwhelming fear took over me as I wondered if something had happened to Bella. I wanted to ask, but I didn't know if bringing up her name would make things worse for her above the surface of this prison cell.

"You're out of your league Edward," he said, my name sounding vicious on his tongue. "Did you really think she would choose you?" His voice grew more sarcastic and bitter as he continued. "Interesting isn't it?"

"What's that?" I asked my tone matching his own.

He laughed darkly. "You thought you could have the love of a princess, a poor farm boy, and now here you are, in the belly of the earth, right where you belong, while Bella's where she belongs, in the palace, planning her wedding to a king."

I didn't like the sound of her name in his voice. I saw Jacob squeezing his hands tightly against the bars as if her were trying to break through. If he did I was sure he would kill me, and he'd get away with it too. Would Bella ever know? Would my family?

"You've lost Edward," Jacob continued, "and you're going to rot in this prison for the rest of your life with the knowledge that the woman you love is just above your head, with me, bearing my children, reining this country by my side."

His words were bitter and I could almost hear his insecurity echoing my own. If I hadn't been so good at reading people, I probably wouldn't caught it, and it fueled my own confidence as I took a step closer to him, about to speak when I probably shouldn't have.

I was in prison. My life was forfeit anyway.

"It must kill you, knowing that she spent two weeks loving me. In my arms. Kissing my lips." I saw his face turn ten shades of red and I felt my lips raise in a smug smile. "All that time she could have been here in your precious palace, and yet she chose to stay with a poor farm boy instead." I was now almost in his reach. He shot his arm through the bar to grab me, his breath seething, but I took a step back and continued my little rant.

"Do you know what made her come back to you?" I paused for a moment to read his expression. He was losing his control. I recognized the look. I'd seen it on my own face often enough. For a mere moment, I felt a wave of power in my hands. "My sister died. You knew her. Rosalie Hale? She died in Bella's place, and Bella felt so guilty she came running back to you.

"It wasn't love that brought her back to you, you're majesty." I know he could hear my sarcasm at the title. "It was guilt. She brought shame with her to your palace, and left her love with me, and even if you kill me now, I'll always have what you never will. Her love. Take that and chew on it."

I leaned back on my heels and crossed my arms, feeling smug.

A strange look crossed Jacob's face. He almost looked as if some sort of realization was dawning on him. Perhaps my words were more effective than I had intended. Amidst my pleasure at Jacob's pain, I felt a small wave of nervousness as if I had perhaps said too much in my anger. I knew the consequences oh too well when my temper flared. I generally lost all sense of wisdom, but the look on Jacob's face seemed worth it.

"She…" he began, and he paused a moment as he continued to think.

That pit of nervousness in my stomach grew as his features twisted into confusion, pain and then anger.

He turned his wild eyes on me, his face gone from red to pale. "She knew, didn't she?" His voice sounded despondent, and left me confused. What did he mean? "She knew who she was the whole time. The amnesia story, she made it up."

_Oh no._

My mouth dropped open and my head felt as if it were about to explode as I realized I had just inadvertently blown Bella's cover. "No!" I pleaded in an attempt to remedy my mistake. "No, she lost her memory. I swear. We never had a clue who she was until just before she left."

I continued as if I were pleading for Bella's life, but I could see he was resolved.

In a fit of rage, Jacob began shaking back and forth as if he were trying to break through the bars. He let out such an angry cry two men ran through the door to check out what was going on.

"Open his cell!" Jacob commanded, and his men, one a guard, the other my cell keeper stood there, frozen in shock.

"I said, open his cell!"

The guards broke out of their stupor and the cell keeper ran forward with his keys. He reached down, his hand shaking as he opened the barred door.

I stepped back, fear consuming me, partly for my own life, partly for Bella's. I closed my eyes and silently prayed that Jacob would take out most of his aggression on me and that he'd calm enough after to not touch Bella.

I could hear him coming toward me in heavy, angry steps. He let out another cry and I felt a crushing blow against my face. I flew back and landed against the hard, stone floor. Just as I opened my eyes, I felt a kick to my side. He lifted me up after that, and in a reflex motion I swung my arms forward, but my body wasn't working right.

Jacob ran me back until my body slammed against the wall. I felt it hardest at the back of my head. My body fell limp and I let out a groan as the adrenaline began to fade and the pain settled in.

Jacob finally let me go and I fell into a flaccid pile against the floor. I automatically reached to the back of my head and a warm, liquid substance coated my fingers. I pulled my hand back in front of my face and my eyes widened as I saw my red stained fingers.

I looked up at the king who was standing just over me. I didn't take my eyes off his and he continued to breathe deeply, in and out.

"Your majesty," I said, my voice weak, but my sarcasm just seeping through. "I feel so assured, knowing our countries in such good hands."

I tried to hold my eyes on him, but my body was begging for surrender, and they slowly drifted shut.

My consciousness was fading, but I was around just long enough to hear Jacob's final words before he left my cell.

"Clean him up. I want him alive and strong incase I decide to kill him after all."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I heard a hesitant knock on my door, and I sat up on my bed._

"_Yes?" I called out curiously._

"_Bella?" It was Jacob's voice, and it sounded nervous._

_I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. What I wouldn't have given to been a fly on the wall in his conversation with my father._

_Jacob opened the door. I stood up from the bed and found he still had that same lost puppy dog look on his face._

_Without turning around he closed the door behind him. He took in a deep breath, and then in a soft and weary voice said, "Bella, we need to talk."_

"_Bella, about this union…"_

I felt my breath catch in my throat, having absolutely no idea where this conversation was going.

"Bella, tell me it's not true."

"What?" I asked, confused and afraid all at the same time.

"Tell me you didn't lie to me. Tell me that you really had amnesia the whole time you were with the Cullen's, and that you meant it when you said as soon as you remembered who you were you came straight to me."

I looked at him for a long moment, fear completely taking over.

"Of course," I answered, trying to make my voice sound confident.

He looked down, shaking his head back and forth, and let out a short, incredulous chuckle.

"See," he began, his voice turning sour, "I just… don't… believe you."

He looked up at me then and I could feel panic taking over the expression on my face.

Instinctively I took a step back, and then as a fiery rage took over Jacob's eyes, he flew at me.

I tried to run, but I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed for my throat and then with a great strength threw me across the room so that I landed just by the wall.

I looked up and felt my body trembling before him. He came towards me and I let out a cry as he picked me up by my arms and held me just in front of him. His hands were gripping painfully tight against my shoulders, and tears streamed down my face, though my voice seemed too paralyzed to make a sound.

As he spoke his voice was harsh and angry. "I will not be made a fool. This is my country, and no one will tell me how to run it, nor how to run my wife."

Sobs broke from my throat, and the sound seemed to have some sort of affect on Jacob. He eased up on his grip and set me down. As soon as he did I ran to my door. I pounded on it, but no one would let me out. I pulled at the handle, but it wouldn't open.

Still clinging to the latch, I slowly dropped to the floor, still crying in pain and fear.

I heard his footsteps approaching and when he was right next to me, he knelt down.

"Bella," he said placing a hand on my cheek. I tried to pull away but he grabbed my chin and turned my face to meet his eyes.

"Bella," he said again, his voice soft, but not kind. "I will kill him. I will Edward." My eyes grew wide as the seriousness of his words sunk in. "If you do not marry me tomorrow, and if you ever do anything to convince your father that you are unhappy with me, I will kill your farm boy."

A few more sobs escaped my throat.

"This is my country," he continued, and then repeated the same words he'd spoken before. "I will not be made a fool."

After a moment, he aggressively released my chin. "I would have loved you Bella. You could have been happy here, but it seems that has become impossible for you." He ran a hand softly down my head and through my hair.

He took in a deep breath that echoed loud in my ears. "Remember what I said Bella. Now get some sleep. You have a part to play tomorrow, and I want to see you all smiles."

He picked me up and I flinched against his touch. I closed my eyes tightly as he walked with me, bracing myself for another impact, but instead he laid me gently on my bed and then covered me with my blankets.

I opened my eyes and found him staring down at me.

"Good night my queen," he whispered and then leaned down to kiss me on the forehead.

He paused for a moment just above my face and then finally got up and walked to the door.

"Guards," he said in a loud, clear voice, and someone opened the door for him.

As soon as he was gone my whole body began to tremble and shake. I uneasily climbed out of the bed, a sob escaping my throat here and there in the process, and without any real purpose began to pace across the room.

Every once in a while I would shudder, and throw my arms out in frustration or anxiety, and then continue to pace.

A fire was lit, but the warmth couldn't diminish the chill that wiped through my body.

A movement at the big red tapestry against the wall caught my attention. I started to back up, my fear intensifying until a figure I recognized came from behind the tapestry and appeared before me.

"Seth?" I asked incredulously.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sympathy in his voice. He didn't make a move toward me, but stood just as firm and as scary as Seth always stood.

"You!" I bit at him as I remembered who it was that had betrayed my love. "How could you?" I yelled and flew at him.

I tried to hit him but he grabbed my hands and pushed me back.

"Isabella," he said loudly trying to break through my cries. "The guards will hear."

"Let them!" I yelled and struggled to break free.

"I'm going to take you to Edward." I froze. "He needs you."

I looked up at him surprised. "Why would you do that?"

"Penance," he answered and then said nothing further on the subject.

I stared up at him hard for a moment and then nodded.

"Bring food, and a blanket," he commanded.

I quickly grabbed all the dry food off my table and bundled them together. I grabbed a pitcher of water and a blanket as he asked, and then followed him through the door.

I barely noticed the climb as we went down deep under the palace, and it didn't surprise me anymore as the guards let us through without a word, but the last man, Edward's cell keeper, was a bit more reluctant this time.

"No one's allowed through," he said steadily, but the fear in his eyes was obvious as he looked at Seth, who said nothing and continued to stare the man down.

"I can't," the cell keeper sputtered, "if the king finds out, he'll have my head."

"He's not going to find out, is he?" Seth answered, taking a step closer to the man.

The cell keeper stumbled back a bit but caught himself on his table. "Fine," he spat out bitterly, "but I swear if he finds out I let you in…"

Without finishing his useless threat, he opened the door and I almost ran in through it. My heart, as well as my body stopped at the sight of him. He was lying half naked on the floor, and a bloody bandage was wrapped around his head. There were bruises against his sides and on his face.

The tears came before I realized they were present. I looked at Seth who in return commanded for the cell keeper to open the barred, iron door.

"Now that's going too far. I will not…"

Seth grabbed the man's shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Will not what?"

The cell keeper's eyes grew wide. Seth set him back down. He sighed and then brought his keys out again to let me in to Edward.

I ran through the cell door and dropped down to my love. I quickly set my bundles down and then scooped up his head and shoulders into my arms. I cradled him to me and cried into his hair.

"Oh Edward."

I looked up but Seth and the cell keeper were gone, both doors shut before me.

I looked back onto the face of my love. He was either unconscious or asleep, but the warmth of his body told me he was still alive.

I reached out for the blanket and draped it over him, then pulled him closer to me. I took one of my hands and stroked the sides of his face. My hot tears fell down my cheeks and landed him.

I heard him groan and my body stiffened. "Edward?" I breathed.

"Hmmm… Bella?"

He slowly opened his eyes and I felt a shock of elation go threw my body at the sight of the piercing green orbs I'd never thought I'd see again.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked wearily.

I laughed through my sobs.

"No my love. I'm here. I'm here."

He didn't take his eyes off me, nor I him, and we remained that way for a long moment while I continued to stroke his face, his hair. I ran my fingers along his eye lids, his nose, his lips.

"Are you hungry?" I asked peeking over to the bundle of food I brought.

"Mmmm…" he groaned. "Starving."

I frowned, irritated. Jacob had promised he'd be well taken care of. What reason did I have to believe that he would keep his promise to not kill him if I didn't marry him?

I reached out and grabbed the food. I took out the bread roll first, and after settling Edward's head on my lap, I tore the bread in little pieces and fed it to him.

After he finished, he smiled at me, and I reached out for a pear I had brought and he finished that up next.

After the pear I lifted up his head so he could drink from the water I'd brought.

"Look," I said grabbing the next item. "Potatoes."

He smiled at me. "You're favorite."

I laughed at him. "I'll never understand how you figured that out. I ate them every time."

"I couldn't take my eyes off you," he admitted sending butterflies to my stomach. "You were so beautiful, and so fascinating to me."

I blushed. "I was so awful to you."

"It only made me like you more." He placed a smug smile on his face, and I had to chuckle again.

We were silent for another moment, and then Edward's face turned concerned.

"What is it?" I asked, looking around to see if he was being caused any pain.

"He didn't hurt you?" Edward asked, and I froze. How could he have known.

"No," I said, not wanting to cause him any more pain.

He reached up a hand and placed his fingers on my neck. It was tender at his touch and I guessed there would be bruises there. "It's my fault," he said retracting his fingers, his voice anguished. "I lost my temper. He figured out you didn't have amnesia because of me."

He closed his eyes and instead of being angry I pulled him closer to me. I kissed his forehead, and then his eyes, and then his cheeks. "Edward," I whispered, kissing his nose, and then placed a hand over his cheek. "Look at me." He didn't. "Please, look at me." He opened his eyes and I smiled assuringly at him.

"I love you. I will always love you. No matter what happens, never doubt that."

Before he could respond I leaned down so that our lips could meet in a well longed for kiss.

Edward let out a painful groan and then pulled away. I laid him back down on my lap and then frantically began fluttering my hands around his face, unsure of where to touch. "What it is? Where does it hurt?" I asked.

"Everywhere," he answered, and then smiled at me. "But as long as I see your face, I feel strength like a lion."

I smiled at him in reply.

"I love you Isabella, princess of Belai," he said in an almost song like manner.

The door opened just then and I looked up to find Seth and the cell keeper. I knew by his face it was time to leave.

I felt another tear fall down my face and I leaned down to whisper in Edward's ear, "No matter what, my heart will always be yours."

I started to get up, but Edward caught my arm. I looked down at him. "Bella, I'm sorry I put you in danger. I should have listened to you and said good bye in that ally, but I was so desperate to see you again. I shouldn't have waited for you in the entertainers camp. I'm so sorry."

"Entertainers camp?" I asked suspiciously. "But Angela told you to meet me at the stables."

"No," he answered confused. "No, she said entertainers camp, just a couple hours before the sun was highest in the sky."

I saw his face grow weary and I could tell he was fighting to keep his eyes open.

The cell door opened. "Time to leave miss," the man said.

"Come Isabella," Seth commanded.

I looked back and forth between them confused. Why had Angela sent him to the wrong place?

I looked back down and Edward's eyes were no longer staring up at me.

"Isabella," Seth repeated.

I leaned down just to make sure Edward was breathing. Each breath was slow and steady, and his face looked more peaceful than it had when I'd first come in.

"Don't forget Edward," I whispered, "no matter what, my heart is always yours."

I leaned down and kissed his lips one last time, and the carefully set him back on the floor.

It took all my strength to pull away from him, but somehow I managed, and when I passed the cell keeper I glared at him.

"Who did this to him?" I asked angrily.

He didn't answer, but turned and shut the gate, stuck the keys in and locked it.

"I asked you a question," I said demandingly.

The cell keeper turned his own glare at me and then walked over to the door. Seth came forward and reached out for my arm, but I pulled away and followed the cell keeper out.

"I swear, I will remember your face, and when I am queen, if you don't tell me now who beat this man, you will regret it."

I saw fear cross his face and he looked to Seth.

"It was a guard," he stammered, turning his eyes back to me. "By name of James. James Thorn."

"James Thorn," I repeated.

I narrowed my eyes at him and then turned around and motioned for Seth to lead us away.

The whole trek in the dark gave me plenty of time to think. I had been wrong about Seth. If Angela had given Edward the wrong directions, that could only have meant one thing; she had betrayed Edward.

But why? Why would Angela, of all people, betray me?

I felt the sting of that betrayal like nothing before, and I wanted nothing more than to run to her room and tear her apart with my bare hands. Why her?

I reached my bed that night, and welcomed the soft comforter, but it seemed to take hours for me to fall asleep as tormenting thoughts pounded through my head all night long, three ringing louder than most.

One, Angela betrayed me.

Two, tomorrow, I was going to be married to a man I now hated with every fiber of my being.

Three, tomorrow, I was going to be queen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Soooooo…. Are we confused? Seth? Angela? What's going on??? Here are the poll results as of now.**

**72% say Angela did it. **

**18% of you thought I would surprise you with another character that no one suspected… (Leah maybe? Tanya? Hee hee, I had thought about it)**

**1% thought Gertrude did it. **

**No one thought it was Seth! I was shocked. **

**This chapter was so hard to write, mainly because I like Jacob in this story, and I knew this chapter was going to make some people hate him that didn't before. I spent all day yesterday at my computer, and nothing. I struggled with it for so long, but finally today, I surrendered, and there you have it. I still don't think Jake's a bad guy. He's just going a little crazy, but I officially no longer care anymore if you hate him or not. After the last chapter, this story just needed some more drama. I know, I know... more drama, what's Capella thinking? I'm thinking I really like drama! **

**Well anyway, everyone has a secret motive. Some are obvious, some are still twists and turns and loops coming up, which will all be revealed by the end of the story. Thanks for the reviews loves. Have a wonderful day or evening, or go to bed if it's 3am wherever you are. ;) **


	28. The Foreboding Bells

**(A/N: So, I think a lot of you didn't catch something really important in the last two chapters. There was kind of a big clue at the end of chapter 26 that correlated with something that happened in chapter 27. You have to think about the time duration and who was where at what specific time, and that's all I'm going to say about that…) **

**Disclaimer:**

**(Edward, Emmett and Jasper are standing side by side with their arms crossed, staring pointedly and seriously at the readers, who are staring back questioningly)**

**Readers: Where's Capella?**

**Emmett: She's… **

**Edward: (interrupts) She's not here.**

**Readers: Well, obviously. Where did she go? We've been waiting and waiting forever for this chapter. **

**Emmett: Well you see, we… **

**Jasper: (interrupts) That's a need to know basis. We've got it covered, and you don't need to know. **

**Readers: (all raise one eye brow in confusion, and yes, if you can't raise one eye brow in the real world, in Capella Land, you can)**

**Emmett: Don't worry, we just took her and… **

**Edward and Jasper: (both cover Emmett's mouth with their hands) **

**Emmett: Mmmm, uummmm mmmwww… **

**Edward: Let's just say that she's some place safe, where she will remain until she completes The Storm.**

**Jasper: Exactly. We're tired of not knowing what's going to happen to… well… us…**

**Emmett: (breaks away) I'll say! Edward's in Jail, Jasper's fighting a war, and last we heard about me, I was crying over my dead wife! **

**Edward: Don't say anything more Emmett. **

**Emmett: Why not? I'm sure they'll understand…**

**Jasper: (interrupts Emmett, again) Capella doesn't own Twilight! Here is the next installment of, The Storm. **

Chapter 28: The Foreboding Bells

**One Week Earlier**

Four men stood around a small table in a secret room at the bottom of the palace. Not even the king knew about this room, which proved beneficial for these four men whenever they needed to hold their most private of meetings without fear of being discovered.

"I don't know, maybe what we're doing isn't right," voiced the youngest of the men, not hiding his doubt and yet not wanting to be looked upon as cowardly.

The unproclaimed leader of the four, a man with a tongue as smooth as glass and a temper as fiery as a furnace, slammed a fist on the table and looked straight into the eyes of the youngest. "This is not the time to grow faint of heart. It's too late to back down. Our plan has already been set in motion. We have the majority of the soldiers on our side, and they've already positioned themselves for operation. There's no turning back. In doing so, you forfeit your own life."

The oldest of the group, who was a calm and sturdy man, with more sense than most, and a good head for war, placed a firm yet gentle hand on the shoulder of the youngest. "Fear not young one." The young man flinched. He hated being called that. "This is the right thing to do. This is what's best for our people."

"But if the king finds out…" the youngest cried out, only to be interrupted by the leader.

"The king will not know a thing until it will be too late, and by then it will not matter. He is no longer fit to run this country."

The youngest man turned to face the oldest who was still gripping assuringly onto his shoulder. "Do not fret," the oldest said with kind and wise eyes. "Everything will work out as it should. You are on the right side."

"How do you know which is the right side?" the youngest asked warily, casting his eyes to the ground.

Both the oldest and the leader were about to reply to his question, each with their own answer, but the fourth man, who had been silent up until then beat them to it. He stood with his arms crossed, and when he spoke, his voice was calm, but confident and deathly serious.

"Whether or not you're on the right side has nothing to do with anything. What matters is that you're on the winning side. Turn your back on us now, and there'll be no side at all for you to join. Understood?"

The youngest of the four soldiers gulped, and put his hand against his back as if he could already feel a knife in its' place. He nodded his head to no one in particular, hoping all three of the men would be convinced of his loyalty. The oldest man turned and smiled at him.

"Right then," exclaimed the leader pressing both hands firmly against the table. "As I said, no turning back. In one week's time, the wedding between the Princess of Belai and the new king of Weidinhun will commence, and by Twilight a new era will arise upon the two countries, and finally, both will be ours. Weidinhun and Belai will have one king, a new king, and we will all reap the benefits of that glorious new day!"

He then proceeded to close his fingers into a fist and place his hand over the center of the table. "Gentlemen."

One by one the other three men joined their fists to the leaders. First the quiet man, and then the oldest. The youngest hesitated for a moment, and all eyes turned to him. He gulped once more, and then slowly joined his fist to the others.

The leader raised his head and then pinning his eyes on his comrades, cocked a evil grin that sent chills down the spine of the youngest and most undecided man there. _Soon_, he thought to himself, _everything is going to change, though I don't know if for the better, or the worst._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Present**

From the highest tower of the palace, I could see everything. I could see the city all around in all it's white stone glory. I could see the villages spread throughout the country like a game board with all its' pieces. I could see the ocean farther than anyone else, brilliant as it reflected the sun high in the sky.

When I first came to Weidinhun, and Jacob had brought me to this tower, for the first time in all my life I had felt like a real princess. It was such a fairy tale, being put in the highest tower of a palace that looked old and beautiful, the stone giving it a look as if it had almost been enchanted into a sleep like state, and my eloquent room, decorated in the colors of the flowers of the earth. Having Jacob come to visit me every day only added to my colorful fantasy.

All my life I'd followed behind the dream as she walked here and there, always keeping my eyes cast down to show that I was less worthy, less than human. Not that Bella made me feel that way, but that's how everyone else looked upon me. It was a small price to pay to have the benefits that came from being a princess' companion: the clothes, the palace, the balls, the food, the men you're introduced to.

Then I wash ashore onto this beautiful country and am swept away on an adventure I could never have even imagined. The old man. His sons. Waiting for Seth to wake up. Then the palace, my beautiful tower, my daily encounters with the prince…

Our kiss…

I closed my eyes as I stared out the window and dreamt of that moment. I had found great solace in Jacob. I was mourning the death of my cousin, he too was grieving for her loss, I was stranded in a foreign land where I knew no one and Seth had disappeared, and Jacob… oh my dear sweet Jacob.

There we were, talking in my tower as we had daily since my arrival, our friendship blossoming more and more every moment, and then, without warning, he leans in, and kisses me.

I touched my fingers to my lips as if I could still feel his there.

I hadn't thought it possible. We had planned that I was going to pose as the princess of Belai, we were even going to be married if Bella was never found, but I never dreamt it possible that a prince could fall in love with _me_.

He pulled back and I could see the surprise in his eyes, sure that it matched my own. My heart had never pounded so hard in all my life.

He left immediately afterwards, still in shock I'm sure. I could hardly breathe the rest of the day.

And then she came back. The very next morning Bella arrived, and he went running back to her. Of course, who wouldn't? Beautiful as she is. Soft as she is. A princess.

I closed my eyes tightly trying to fight the pain that was pushing its' way forward. I hated feeling so ill towards my cousin. She had, after all, been my very best friend since we had been children, and truly I loved her more than any other, but this was a pain I unlike any I had ever endured.

It had been an impulsive act to be sure, but I was hurt, desperate and rash. Seeing her again, seeing her with Jacob, seeing the way he had completely forgotten our kiss the moment he heard she was alive, and I couldn't comprehend any rational thought.

I hadn't planned on betraying Edward, but Seth had come to me asking for my help in convincing Bella to more willingly accept the prince and forget about Edward, and the thought dropped in my head like flash of lighting. Before I had even understood what I was doing, I had given Seth the information of Bella and Edward's meeting place, and we "agreed" that the best way for Bella to forget about Edward was to get rid of him. It was of course, what was best for our two countries.

Seth gave me another location to send Edward to, and assured me that Bella would be fine. In that crazy moment, all I could think was that Bella would never know what had happened to Edward, which was best. Instead she would believe that he had abandoned her, that he didn't want her anymore. She would know exactly what she had done to me.

Before he left, I had asked Seth why he had betrayed Bella, especially after all the time he had spent protecting her, and searching for her when she was lost in Weidinhun. He only replied that she was what was best for this country, but one look in his eyes, and I knew there was more, something he wasn't telling me, something he never would. He then disappeared just as quickly and mysteriously as he always did.

My conversation with Bella from the previous morning replayed in my head. She'd called me her anchor. She'd told me she never would have made it this far without me. I didn't believe it for a second, though I knew she did. Still, it didn't ease the guilt I was now feeling. I hadn't just betrayed Edward, I had betrayed Bella as well, something I knew I could never recompense for.

The sun began to shine brighter through my window, and I knew morning was passing. I wondered that no one had come to retrieve me yet. It was going to be a busy day that surely would have started by now.

As if in confirmation to my thoughts, bells rang outside that I knew would echo all throughout the capital of Weidinhun, and a bit beyond letting all the country know that today they would be inaugurating a new queen, or more simply put, today my best friend was going to marry the man I love.

I closed my eyes and wished the day away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today I was going to marry the man I hated most. That was the first thought that entered my head as the sun shone through my window, slowing knocking at my consciousness and drawing me out of my slumber. I squeezed my eyes shut and wished the day away, but as if it were fighting me back, the bells announcing my wedding day sounded from out my window.

I heard the door squeak open and I pulled the pillow over my head. "Go away!" I knowingly shouted in vain.

"I see shipwrecks and farm living haven't changed you one bit."

I shot up from my bed at the sound of that beautiful voice.

"Mother?" I almost cried.

Her answering smile warmed my heart and before I had a chance to run to her she was on my bed cradling me in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Today is my daughter's wedding day. I wanted to be the first to greet her."

I was glad my head was buried in her chest so that she couldn't see the pain that spread across my face at the reminder.

I forced a false smile on my face and pulled back to see her.

"Oh," she cooed placing her hands on the side of my face and stroking my temples with her thumbs. "How I've missed you my child. I've never known Hell like I did thinking you were gone from me forever all those days."

I bit my lip relishing in the overwhelming comfort that always came with being in my mother's presence.

"Now," she said seemingly taking control of her emotions and straightening up. She moved her hands from my face to my hands. "I hear you spent that time working on a farm." Her voice rose at the end making her statement sound like a question.

I smiled knowingly at her, confident she too was thinking back to a water basin and a conversation we'd had long ago about how a perspective changes when a person spends time in hard labor.

"I didn't understand what you had meant before," I began, "but I do now."

I stared up at her seeing something in her eyes I'd never noticed before. "Mother, what you went through, how you grew up, I feel like I can see it now. I know you lived it longer than me, but those two weeks I spent with the Cullen's," I pushed myself up so I could whisper in her ear, as if trying to keep this secret from even the walls, "it was the absolute best time of my life. It's something I shall never forget."

I pulled back and my mother took my shoulders and smiled at me.

"Well my love," she said and by the tone of her voice I knew the subject was closed. "Today is a big day for you. Are you excited?"

I checked myself to make sure I was read to play the part I needed to convince my parents I was happy, and to keep Edward alive.

"Yes," I answered, unable to finish the sentence.

_No! Take me away from here please. _

I wondered if my mother could hear my unspoken thought. If she did she wasn't letting on.

"Wonderful darling. Then you must up up up,," she said clapping her hands with each up, "for there is much to be done. We have to get you dressed, we have to do your hair…" my stomach growled interrupting her speech. "And I guess we must have you fed as well."

In an effort not to cringe, I widened my smile. Eating was the last thing I wanted, but I reminded myself once more, I had a part to play.

"Excellent," I offered, feigning agreement.

My mother stayed with me as Gertrude and Helena came in to bring my food and get me ready. My mother and I exchanged knowing looks at the sour expression on Gertrude's face that didn't leave the entire time she was in my room. Even Helena seemed to be stifling a laugh.

I could tell my mother found Helena agreeable as the two continued a light and happy banter, which was a relief since they monopolized most of the conversation, allowing me to not have to force my voice to sound ecstatic.

Just as Helena was starting on my hair, a faint knock tapped on the door and we all turned our heads to discover Angela entering in. My painted mask of a smile faltered immediately, and I couldn't conceal the anger from my face that hit at the sight of hers. No one seemed to notice.

My mother, who hadn't seen Angela until this point, ran to give her niece a hug. I watched the two as they smiled at each other and had a quick catch up session. I waved Helena away from my hair and stood up from my seat.

"Would you excuse us," I said with an authority I hadn't expected to hear come from my voice. I didn't take my accusing eyes off Angela. "I need a moment with my cousin."

"There isn't time princess," Gertrude muttered reproachfully.

"I _need_ a moment with my cousin," I repeated turning my eyes to my ladies maid.

She didn't drop her scowl, irritated at the impertinence, but whatever she saw on my face was enough to make everyone in the room exit.

When the door shut, Angela's eyes looked at me hesitantly. "Bella?" she asked, confusion in her voice.

My own voice was full of malice, and I even surprised myself, not recognizing the ugliness of the tone on my tongue.

"Don't call me that."

"I don't understand."

The innocence in her voice infuriated me, and a violence just as unrecognizable as the hideous wrath in my voice took over, almost physically pushing me forward. It took only a few steps for me to reach Angela before I raised my hand and struck it across her face.

Her head jerked to the side, and when she brought it back to me, her hand held her cheek and her eyes stared at me in horror. I was slightly surprised not to find any pity in my heart for this woman who looked nothing like the cousin I had loved all my life. All I saw now was a traitor.

"What have I done?" she asked, still sounding as innocent as a kitten.

I felt a bitter laugh just at the tip of my throat, but it didn't find its' way out.

"The Entertainer's Camp?" I asked incredulously. "It was you?"

She didn't answer, but the look on her face was enough to confirm the accusation.

"How could you." It wasn't a question, but a statement of disbelief. "You betrayed me."

"I… I…" she stammered, but seemed unable to formulate any kind of sentence.

I felt unable to look at her face as it became more and more disgusting to me as the truth became even more real. I turned sharply and walked away.

"Isabella, I'm sorry."

That bitter laugh finally bubbled to the surface and I turned back to her. "You're sorry?" I bit at her, and then shouted, "You're sorry?! Do you know what you've done?!" Feeling completely out of control I marched back over to her all the while screaming, "You've sentenced him to death!"

When I reached her I raised my hand again and this time she shrank back into the door. The look on her face was enough to still my strike. I recognized that fear. It was the same I had felt when Jacob had attacked me.

I took a deep breath, dropped the hand to my side and walked away. I balled both my hands into fists and rested them against the window seal, looking out at the sight in front of me for a distraction.

"Why?" I asked, my deepest question finally coming out. "Why did you do it?"

It took her a moment to speak and when she did her voice came out timid and weak.

"It just happened."

My body clenched up and I slowly turned back to her.

"It just happened? How did you betraying me, your own cousin, just happen?"

She didn't answer, and the fury inside me began to mix with despair. My voice came out full of rage once again.

"You have robbed me of my love!"

At that Angela straightened up, anger beginning to mask her face, her voice rising in temper to match my own.

"Your love? And what of mine? You come here and take everything without question… without asking me what I want!" Her screaming voice was now mixed with tears and sadness. "I was doing fine. For once in my life I was happy. He was mine. He loved me, and as soon as you come back you took him away from me without hesitation, and you didn't even want him. You've ruined everything. A love for a love. That's why I did it."

I was shocked. I stood frozen in place unable to find my voice. When it did appear, it came out in barely a whisper.

"Jacob?"

She didn't answer, but the way her eyes stared at me with so much despair left no room for doubt.

"You loved him."

"I love him still, and he loved me, until you came back." She dropped her head, the strong countenance she had been holding suddenly falling. "As soon as he saw your face he forgot all about mine."

"Did he tell you Angela? Did he tell you he loved you?"

Her eyes flittered back and forth as if she were searching for something.

"Did he?" I asked again, my voice strengthening.

"We didn't need words. It was there, in the way he looked at me, the way he spoke to me."

"He never told you? He never said the words?"

"He kissed me. The day you came back."

"Jacob's kissed many women. It was quite a big part of him before our marriage was arranged."

"Why are you ruining this for me?" she shouted.

"Because you have fooled yourself into believing the prince was in love with you, and you have put Edward's life on the line over losing something that was never yours!"

"Of course you bring this back to him, back to what you want!" Her voice turned mocking. "Every one stand back, princess Bella just might not get what she wants. Heaven forbid anyone else be happy."

"You think I'm happy? You think I want this? Any of this? I hate him Angela. Do you see this?" I practically ran to her and then stretched out my neck. "Do you see these bruises." She turned her eyes away so I grabbed her chin and brought it back. "Look!" I commanded.

I watched as her eyes began to redden. "That's what he did to me. That's how much he loves me."

"No," she pleaded. "Jacob wouldn't."

"Yes he would, when he doesn't get his way that's exactly the monster he becomes, and he's sworn to kill Edward if I don't make my parents believe that I am not anything less than thrilled at becoming his queen."

I pushed her back and then walked away again.

As I spoke next my voice began to calm, but there was no less edge to it. "You may have lost your love to me Angela, but I'm losing mine to the gallows, and if I somehow pull off this charade today, he'll rot in prison until the day he dies unless I find a way out for him."

She didn't respond and without looking at her I moved back to the window. "When my parents leave for Belai, I want you on that ship with them. I don't ever want to see your face again."

"Isabella…"

"Leave."

I felt my heart break as she opened the door and I heard it creak. When it clicked shut again, pain shot through me like a thousand knives. How did this happen? As angry as I was at my cousin, I felt the loss almost as much as I felt it with Edward.

I heard familiar voices approaching my door, and I wiped at the tears that had escaped my eyes, drying my face. I took a deep breath, mustered up the biggest and brightest smile I could, and turned to once again face Gertrude, Helena and my mother. To once again step back into the process of getting ready to marry the king.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I looked around the back of the wagon at my wife and my daughter. They seemed to be all I had left. I put my arm around Esme and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. I knew she was thinking the same thing, and I was doing my best to be strong for her. Alice was on my other side and I gave her a reassuring nudge as well. She smiled wistfully at me and leaned her head against my shoulder.

Ahead of me sat Tanya who was staring absently off into the distance. I was almost positive she had been thinking of Edward. When her and her parents had arrived to take my family into town for the king's wedding, it was hard to miss the disappointment on her face when she heard Edward was already in town.

I found myself wondering that she wouldn't have been better for Edward. I tried to block out the fact that if Bella had never showed up, Edward would still be home, Rosalie would still be alive, Emmett at her side full of unadulterated joy, and Alice wouldn't be mourning the loss of her brothers, her best friend, and her love. Well, Jasper probably still would have left.

I tried to block out these thoughts. I had foolishly voiced them to Esme the other day and she rebuked me saying Edward loved Bella, and even having such a powerful love for such a short time was better than never having love at all.

I smiled at the memory and leaned to the side to kiss my wife on the head. Even I had my moments, and she was always there to bring me back to earth.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear, and she smiled in reply, leaning her head on my other shoulder.

Tanya flashed a look towards us, and I saw her sigh and then turn away again.

"I'm nervous to see Bella again father," Alice spoke concernedly.

Tanya looked back at us sharply but then quickly turned her head away.

"Alice, my love, you probably won't even get a chance to talk to her. She will be queen after all."

Alice sighed. "You're right, I hadn't thought of that. But how can she marry him? She loves Edward."

Tanya didn't look back at us then, but I saw her features harden. I sighed for her.

"She has a duty to her country Alice, and ours. Some things are just bigger than love."

"Nothing's bigger than love," answered my beautiful daughter.

I chuckled and ruffled her lovely dark hair. "I suppose your right."

I felt my wife smile into my shoulder.

"But it sure is messy," I jested.

Both my girls laughed at me quietly, but the solemn atmosphere soon took over again.

"We'll probably see Edward today," I offered trying to give some comfort, and they both seemed to perk up at that.

"If he hasn't gone and done anything foolish," Alice spat.

"Nonsense," Esme replied. "Edward's a bright boy. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize himself."

"He's a boy in love. We all do foolish things when we're in love."

My wife and my daughter grew silent again, and I wracked my brain trying to think of something comforting to say. "No, I've taught my son well. He'll be just fine. He's resourceful and quick. He probably even found a way to contact Bella." I chuckled at the thought of Edward sneaking into the palace, probably dressed as a cook or a stable boy. "He knows his way around town, he'll be just fine."

I pulled them closer to me once again, and closed my eyes, fighting the fear that my own words weren't true, and in all honesty, I couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't.

"Bring my family back together, please," I silently prayed, hoping God could hear me.

"We're here," came the voice of Tanya's father from the front of the wagon.

Loud bells rang through the town sounding the beginning of the day the new king of Weidinhun and the princess of Belai would be wed.

We all turned our eyes at the bridge that crossed the moat into the palace. Everyone was allowed passing today. The entire country had been invited to the wedding. It wasn't hard to convince my family to come.

I took a deep breath unsure of what to expect. Would I see my son? Either of them? Would I get close enough to see Bella? Would my heart break when I saw the woman my son loved agree to marry another man, my king or not?

As our cart finished crossing the bridge, and entered into the beginning of the great stone city I hadn't been in in years, my heart skipped a beat. I felt it to the tips of my toes. We were far from home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I woke up, my head was pounding from lying against the hard stone all night, but my body felt stronger from the food Bella had brought me the night before. I also noticed I wasn't as cold as I had expected and looked down to the blanket she had spread across me.

I smiled at the memory. It hadn't been a dream. Last night I had been in my love's arms.

Then, like a thief in the night, bells chimed in the distance as a hearty reminder that this was the day Weidinhun would be receiving her new queen, stealing my moment of joy.

I felt all my insides burst at the seams, begging for release from this prison. Not only the physical one that was to be my new home for all my life, but the inner one, the prison that captured my heart, the bars being the loss of my love, the knowledge that today she would belong to another man.

I cursed those wretched bells. I cursed my new king. I cursed the sun and the moon and the stars and the trees of the fields. I even cursed Bella for marrying another man, but then I took it back because it hurt too much to do anything that would put my love in pain.

I tried to distract myself and thought of my father. I wondered what he was doing at that very moment. What was he thinking? Was he worried about me? I had told my parents I was going to the capital for a week or so, and I knew they'd be here today, looking for me.

I sighed and pulled the blanket over my head. I had to get out of here, but just the thought of my surroundings threw all hope straight out the window that I didn't have in this underground prison.

"Hey!" shouted a man's voice from the bars.

I looked up, surprised I hadn't heard him come in. I recognized him as the soldier who had brought me to this cell. The soldier I had hit. He was holding a cup of something in his hand and a piece of stale bread.

"My morning rations?" I said mockingly.

"I don't know how she did it, but somehow that wretched little princess got me demoted. Reduced to poop smith."

I raised an eye brow. "What's a poop smith?"

Fire burned in his eyes, and I quickly looked to see if he had any keys that would allow him access into my cage. I sighed in relief when I didn't find any.

"Apparently, I beat you. I gave you the bruises that cover your body. Now how did she get that information?" Every word was painted with anger and malice, and I once again thanked God he didn't have the keys to open my cell door. I didn't think I had any strength left to fight him off.

"So unless I get myself thrown in prison," he continued, "I don't think we'll be seeing each other anytime soon." He gave me a mock smile. "So I brought you a good bye present." He held out the bread and the drink towards me. "Your daily portion."

After another vengeful look, he tipped the cup over and spilled its' contents. He then took a few steps back and set the bread on the ground, just out of reach. He turned and noticed the blanket that lay at my feet, and pulled the bread back a bit farther.

"It's been swell," he said sarcastically, and after one hateful look, turned and exited the room.

"Well," I said placing my hands on my hips and staring at the bread just out of my reach. "This is a pickle."

_No Edward,_ came my own voice in my head. _This is a piece of bread. _

"Well that's just great," I said out loud. "I'm now answering myself in humor. Two days in prison and I'm already going crazy."

I shook my head back and forth. What was going to happen to me a month from now? A year? Two? Ten?

I tried to shake out the thought.

I really had to get out of here.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I took one last look in the mirror. The pampering, the dressing, the hair, the perfumes, I was all done. I hardly recognized myself. Even I had to admit Rosalie would have been a jealous bride. For the first time in my life, I felt like I looked beautiful, and it was completely wasted. I wasn't beautiful for the man I wanted. I was beautiful for a monster.

I tried not to jerk my head from the mirror, knowing my mother was analyzing my every move. I saw her face through the mirror. She looked so proud and so happy. I knew I had played my part well. I had convinced even my own mother that this was the happiest day of my life. I had done it the only way I could think of. I had imagined at every moment, that I was getting ready to be wedded to Edward.

I smiled at the thought. I pictured him getting ready with Emmett and Jasper by his side, a beaming smile plastered on his face, unable to be removed. I pictured how handsome he would look in the clothes Esme would have made Carlisle splurge on him. I allowed myself to laugh at the thought, mostly for my mother's benefit.

"What's funny?" she asked.

I turned to her, still smiling. "Nothing," I answered. "I'm just happy, that's all."

"Oh darling," she answered, "then so am I."

She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh mother, don't cry. Please don't cry or I will." I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"I'm not crying," she choked, and then coughed to clear her throat.

I turned at the sound of sniffling behind me, and saw Helena with tears streaming down her face.

"Helena?" I asked.

She swatted her hand in the air as if she were shooing a bug away. "Oh!" she cried. "Don't mind me. I always cry at weddings."

I let out a real laugh then. "It's not even the wedding yet."

"I know!" she cried again.

Both my mother and I laughed then.

A knock at the door interrupted us.

"Enter," my mother the queen answered.

The door opened and in walked two guards.

"Your majesty," one said and they both bowed to my mother. "Princess," he said to me and again they both bowed. "It's time."

I felt my stomach cringe, and tried my best to push back the nausea that threatened there. My mother took my hand and we both smiled at each other; hers real, mine not so much. She squeezed my hand and pulled me forward.

Though the walk to the outside court where the ceremony would be performed seemed endless, when we reached it, I couldn't remember a single step of the trek. I wasn't sure if I had been able to hold my smile, I wasn't much sure of anything at that moment, but my mother looked happy.

At some point, I realized that Angela was behind me, though I wasn't sure when she had arrived. I didn't seem to be aware of anything until we reached the court and cheers erupted all around me.

I looked up and wondered if the whole kingdom really hadn't shown up to the wedding. People surrounded us, the rug leading to the king who was waiting for me at the end of the alter was the only thing that was clear.

Up above us were rafters where more people waited and watched, and they all seemed to be dressed as people who lived a simple farm life, like Edward, not like the richly dressed people who were in chairs on the floor.

Over the heads of the crowd, I saw an endless sea of people filling the streets, sitting on top of buildings, everyone hoping to catch a glimpse of the princess no one had seen until this moment, well, at least hadn't seen with the knowledge of who she was. I wondered for a moment if the Cullen's were out there in the unending crowd.

The bells chimed again turning my attention to the king who was waiting for me, a smile just as fake as my own plastered across his face. When the bells stopped, an organ began and I started my trek down the red rug, suddenly realizing I was alone.

I spotted my mother at the front of the crowd with my father, Angela at her other side. When had she gone there?

I looked behind me where my two ladies maids were standing off to the side.

_Right_, I thought, _alone_.

I looked back and a nod from my mother, and the increasing volume of the organ ushered me forward.

I held my breath, refusing to breathe the whole walk. Somewhere in the back of my head I chanted over and over, "this is the part where the hero shows up and rescues me from my fate. All the fairy tales claim it." I looked around half expecting Edward to swoop down on a rope, pick me up and swing me away, but suddenly I found myself at the foot of the alter.

Jacob reached out a hand, and I mechanically took it and allowed him to lead me up the few steps to the minister.

I didn't hear a single thing that was spoken, my eyes still wandering around waiting for my hero to show, but at a nudge from Jacob, I snapped back into reality, and I knew I was supposed to say something. What was it?

"I do," Jacob whispered towards me.

"Huh?" I mumbled, a bit incoherent. I looked from Jacob to the minister and then back to Jacob again. I didn't miss his threatening glare. "Oh, right. Yes. Sure," was my answer which seemed to stump the minister for a moment, but apparently satisfying enough.

Forgetting the transaction, I went back to scanning the crowd, not listening to a thing that was spoken until the minister's final words caught my attention.

"People of Weidinhun, I now introduce to you for the first time, the King and Queen of Weidinhun."

My eyes widened in horror. WHAT? What had happened? Where was my prince? Where was my hero? Where was my escape?

I felt Jacob's hot hand grab mine and lift it up into the air. I struggled to breathe as cheers erupted all around us. My eyes once again scanned the crowd, but not for my hero this time. No, this time I was looking at the people of Weidinhun, realizing that they were now my people. I was now their queen. I was now the wife of King Jacob.

I was about to faint. Surely I was going to fall, but the sound of the bells erupted once again, pounding like thunder in my ears, bringing my fading consciousness back to the surface.

Jacob dropped our hands and began to pull us forward.

The cheers of the people echoed in harmony with the bells. Everyone in the land would know now: I was married. I was married to the wrong man. I began to block out the sounds around us. The cheering. The shouting. The bells.

Jacob stopped us abruptly jerking my attention back to earth. I turned to his face. He looked terrified. What was it? What had caused him to stop so suddenly.

Slowly the sounds around us began to return, filling my ears, only this time, I didn't hear bells, I didn't hear cheers, I didn't hear shouts of joy.

Instead I heard the clanking of metal all around me, and like a wave across the sand, a chorus of screams spreading one by one across the sea of people. My people. Screaming.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yes I know, you're all probably freaking out that Bella did actually marry Jacob, but I must ask you to trust me. I know what I'm doing, and the story isn't over. By the way, sorry I was gone so long. I really needed a break from fan fic. It was consuming my life, and I don't like that. But I'm back in the game, and as hinted in the Disclaimer, the Cullen boys have done something with me that they're not owning up to, which is all part of their evil plot to get me to finish this story. ; ) Have a beautiful day. **

**Capella. **


	29. The Battle Rages On

**(A/N: HA HA! The 4 Musketeers thought I died cuz it took me so long to update. That made me laugh really hard. Nope, I didn't die. Praise God. I get live another day! Ha HA!)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Readers: (a pigeon flies in from out of no where, and drops a little rolled up piece of paper in your hand. You open it up and begin to read)**

**Dear Readers, **

**This is Capella. If you have received this note, that means that my carrier pigeon was successful in delivery, and wasn't lost, stupid or eaten by vampires. I'm am writing you for help. As you can see, I wasn't in the last disclaimer, the reason being that I was kidnapped by three ludicrous vampires who think they can make me finish the story just by holding me hostage. Little do they know this puts me in very bad humor, and they forget then when I write, I have complete control of their lives. Please tell them for me, that if they don't set me free, I'm going to turn Emmett into a monkey, and sick Jasper on him, and then I'm going to write warts and boils onto Edward's face and then we'll see who thinks he's just oh so pretty! **

**Please hurry, I am tired of living off of Saltines and Ice Tea, as well as peeing in a bucket. I would really like some fresh air, and some meat. They might be vegetarians, but that doesn't mean the rest of us carnivores have to suffer for it! **

**If the threats don't work, try pleading. Tell Edward he doesn't have to take me on another date, tell Emmett he can have total control of the book club, and tell Jasper I'll tell Edward he's number 1! I know it sounds like giving up, but you have no idea what they've put me through! (Plus I think they'll cave right after the threats so the pleading won't really be necessary.) **

**Oh, and one more thing, this is really important. If any of you decide to come search for me yourself, you must know that**

**Edward: (grabs letter and shoves it in his mouth) **

**Jasper: What's this? A letter from Capella? **

**Emmett: EUW! Pigeon! (eats the pigeon) **

**Edward: She thinks she can get away so easily. Well she has a… oh, yuck!**

**Jasper: What? **

**Edward: I just ate paper.**

**Jasper: Capella's escape note? Did you read it first?**

**Edward: (shrugs) Gross, I'm going to have to puke this up later. **

**Emmett: Well, it aint no grizzly, but it aint bad. (spits out a white feather) **

**Jasper: (sighs) Capella doesn't own Twilight, and obviously our plan is working since we got another chapter out of her and it didn't take a whole month. **

**Emmett: (chants) I know where Capella is! She's… **

**Jasper and Edward: EMMETT! **

*****IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ!*****

**Just to warn you, this chapter has a fair amount of violence in it. It's not too incredibly graphic and grotesque, but if you're not a fan of that then PM and I'll just give you an overview of the chapter. Okay, you have been warned. **

Chapter 29: The Battle Rages On

Screams erupted all around us, and before we could even understand the cause of the distress, Jacob placed a protective arm around my waist and positioned me behind him. He instinctively pulled out his sword from his hilt and held it forward. He scanned his eyes across the crowd, and I stood up on my toes to look over his shoulder, my eyes moving in the same fashion.

At first all I saw was a sea of people that looked just as confused and terrified as I felt. The people closest to us were looking around trying to discover the source of the commotion as well, so I looked to the outer crowd, beyond the elite. As soon as my focus was centered on this group, I realized it was here that the screaming was loudest.

"Jacob?" called out the voice of my father concernedly, and I turned and found him just to our side. He reached out a hand to my shoulder as if he were trying to convince himself that I was really there, and then pulled it away. "What's going on?" he asked not taking his eyes off the crowd.

Jacob didn't answer. I put a hand on his arm and I could feel the tension radiating from his body as he stood firm, sword still pointed out.

We continued searching, but the people in the outer crowd were running around so frantically it was hard to make any sort of distinction.

Another motion to my side stole my attention away from the crowd and I suddenly noticed an array of soldiers, both in blue and red surrounding me and the two kings. Belai's and Weidinhun's, standing together, defending the same vulnerable element. It was a sight my father had often dreamt of, a sight I never thought I'd see.

"Jacob!" yelled my father's voice angrily, and I turned my attention back to the kings. "What's the meaning of this?"

Jacob stood stunned silent, and I shot my eyes back to crowd, realizing my father had finally figured out what was taking place amongst the people. It took another minute, but my eyes adjusted, and when understanding finally dawned on me, my heart froze in horror.

There before my very eyes stood a display of nameless faces crossing blades. Both Belai and Weidinhun soldiers in a fierce battle no one seemed to be able to escape. The people of Weidinhun tried to move out of their way, but there were too many people, and so much confusion that any order that may have helped save their lives was completely lost.

Yet that wasn't what horrified me the most. It was the sight of Belai soldiers, my soldiers, slaughtering the innocent, striking down the people of Weidinhun, that sent chills down my core and paralyzed my body through.

My father turned to Jacob and held the sword to his throat. "I said what is the meaning of this?" he demanded again.

Jacob's men all turned and pointed their swords at my father, while his men in turn aimed their swords at Jacob's soldiers.

My father was unaffected. "Is this what you call peace?"

Jacob didn't answer. His face remained pale and focused on the crowd. He was seeing what I was seeing. A massacre of his people, by my men.

"Answer!" my father commanded pressing his sword closer to Jacob's neck.

"Drop your weapon!" shouted one of Jacob's men, but soon after another sword was pointed at him.

"Jacob!"

"Father no!" I screamed, and then all eyes with the exception of Jacob's were on me. "Look!" I turned and pointed out to the crowd, and my breath stilled as I noticed the fighting was now taking place in the inner court, getting closer to us by the second, and as it did, so increased the volume of the screams. The people of Weidinhun were left defenseless, looking around for what I guess would have been their own soldiers to come to their rescue, while Belai soldiers fought against both Weidinhun soldiers and citizens.

"Father, call off our men!" I cried desperately.

"Silence!" he barked at me. "What have you done!" he cried out towards Jacob and I saw the fire in his eyes. Jacob finally turned and faced my father, but I was the next to speak.

"It's not Weidinhun. It's our men. They're killing our people." I don't know if it registered with my father when I said "our people" I was referring to the people of Weidinhun as mine and Jacob's. It even took a moment to resonate with me, for though I knew I had come to love them, I hadn't yet realized I thought of them as my own.

"Did you order this attack?" I spoke almost accusingly at my father as I began to step in front of Jacob, but he moved his arm out and pushed me behind him again, now seemingly protecting me from my own father.

The king of Belai looked out into the crowd, his eyes still burning, but I watched as the sight before him finally began to sink in, and his mouth fell open as a look of shock spread across his face.

"They're killing…" He couldn't say anymore.

I heard Jacob's breath begin to seethe, and after a moment he removed his eyes from my father and back to the crowd. "Stand down," he commanded both his men and mine. Our Belai soldiers looked to my father and he nodded, and they all turned back to the crowd as well, weapons up once again.

"Cardwell," called out my father to one of his men.

"Yes your majesty?" answered Cardwell, who didn't change his stance from holding out his sword to protect my father.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"No your majesty."

"Bella!" cried out Angela's voice from the crowd. I turned and found my cousin and my mother being ushered toward us by a group of Belai soldiers.

"Angela!" I called out feeling a bout of fear for them both.

They were pushed into our guarded circle and I held out my arms to my cousin which she readily ran into.

"What's going on?" she cried.

I couldn't answer, so I just wrapped my arms around her tighter. Jacob seemed to widen his shoulders as if he were now trying to guard us both while my mother moved to stand behind my father.

The soldiers were getting closer.

"We have to help these people out of here," cried out Jacob finally finding his authoritative voice.

"It's too chaotic," answered one of his soldiers, and Jacob's voice came out more angrily.

"We have to try." Jacob moved forward and tapped four soldiers shoulders. Two Weidinhun's and two Belai's. "Get the queens and Angela to safety now. The rest of you come with me."

Jacob turned around and came to me. He placed a hand on my cheek and stared for one moment into my eyes. "Be safe," he said gently. I felt my eyes grow wide and then nodded.

He removed his hand and started walking away, but stopped in front of Angela. He stared at her for a moment, and I couldn't take my eyes off the way he was looking at her, nor the way she was staring back at him.

Without a word he moved to my father. "I have to protect my people. If you didn't plan this, tell me your with me."

All the soldiers around us were now looking toward my father, as was I, completely mesmerized by this moment. Would the king of Belai fight side by side with the king of Weidinhun, against his own men?

My father hesitated for a moment, but kept his hard stare on Jacob, then tightened his grip on his sword, held his fist over his chest and proclaimed boldly, "I am with you."

Immediately the soldiers surrounding my father replicated his position, holding their own sword enclosed fists over their hearts. Jacob nodded to them, and when he noticed we were still there shouted, "Get them out of here now!"

And then like a leaf in the wind, the king of Belai and the King of Weidinhun set off and disappeared into the crowd with all their men but four.

"No!" my mother cried out after my father, and I felt Angela's grip around me tighten.

"Come your majesties," one of Jacob's men commanded, and the four began ushering us away.

We darted to the side of the alter and towards the entrance of the palace, but there were still many people in our path. Our guards did their best to push through, but the atmosphere was so chaotic it took everything we had just to stay on our feet.

At one point, a man ran past us, his face wild as if he'd lost all reason, and in the process knocked into me and I was thrust to the floor. My mind immediately feared that I would be trampled on and I put my arms over my face in defense. I flinched as I felt a hand grab my arm, but when I opened my eyes, I saw that it was Angela. A Weidinhun guard joined her and they both pulled me to my feet.

After I was up they continued pulling us forward, weaving their way through the crowd the best they could. I caught a peak at my mother and noticed her face seemed more focused than all of us put together. She came to my side and grabbed one of my arms.

"Stay near me," she spoke calmly in my ear, and I felt my own strength rise as if I were drawing it from her.

"We're almost through," shouted one of the soldiers and I felt a wave of relief wash through me, but then, in what seemed like not even a second, a Belai soldier jumped out of no where and began attacking my protector.

Us three women stopped in our tracks and one of our guards, a Belai, jumped to the Weidinhun's aid. Our other two guards came closer and started pushing us forward again.

I saw them first. Three Belai soldiers came rushing at us from the side. I let out a scream which alerted our last two protectors, and they were soon distracted with the men coming at us.

My mother put both her arms around Angela and I and started pulling us toward the palace. "Keep a clear head," she spoke sternly next to both our ears. "It's how we will survive this."

I nodded at her, but I could feel Angela trembling at my side.

"Come on," she continued and we all started moving again. I turned my head just in time to see our four guards battling it out with Belai soldiers, and I let my mother's words echo in my ears as panic began knocking at my door.

There was a bit of a clearing up ahead as the crowd was becoming more scattered. I almost felt hope as we reached it, but then like a herd of cattle running in your path, a group of Belai men were suddenly in front of us, blocking the path of all trying to pass. Their swords were drawn and they began striking at the Weidinhun people in their way.

My mother halted us both, and we stood frozen for a moment, and the crowd before us once again thickened as people began scrambling away from the soldiers. We didn't have enough time to turn around.

The force of the impact was a powerful as the storm that had brought me to this country. I heard both my mother and my cousin call out my name as the horde of people began running through us, separating our trio and pulling us apart.

I reached out for my mother, but both her and Angela were being pulled in different directions. I tried to run towards them, but the train of my dress was too long and people were running across it, disabling my ability to move forward. The only thing that did carry me any distance were the people pushing against me, and panic began attacking violently as I felt my balance being challenged.

I heard the fabric of my dress rip and I tried to pick it up and gather it to me so I could run more easily. I successfully accomplished this and as I began to move of my own accord, I noticed I could no longer see either of my family members. I didn't see anyone I knew, and no one running around seemed able to see me.

I heard an earth shattering scream close by and turned to find a woman in a deep red robe fall to the ground, and a Belai soldier pull out a sword, stained with a red as deep as her clothing. His eyes turned sardonically toward me, and I felt my own grow wide. He started moving toward me and my feet locked in place, frozen in fear.

Another soldier, a Weidinhun, jumped in front of the man and they began their own battle, shaking me enough out of my stupor to move again. The people around me had fled far enough that is was becoming easier to travel.

I stopped in the center of the area that had been closed off for the wedding, and I looked around for a window of escape, but it seemed the entire court was surrounded by Belai soldiers, and even with the Weidinhun soldiers fighting, I felt barricaded in. It was almost as if the people in the inner court were being herded, and I wondered how the people in the outer court were fairing. There was less blockading them in and they probably had easier means of escape.

I turned back and forth, desperately trying to make a decision of where to move, but with the soldiers blocking our way, and the people still running around in confusion, desperately trying to find a way out, everything felt incredibly hopeless. I was trapped, and I had no idea what to do about it.

People brushed back and forth past me, and with each passing scream, I felt the pace of my breath and my heart quicken. Time seemed to stand still, and the world seemed to grow quiet as I felt more and more like in just a moment all was going to end.

As if in confirmation to my fear, I saw a Belai soldier running straight toward me, sword raised high in the air, his face twisted in a fierce rage. I grabbed at the hem of my dress, and prepared myself to run, but I knew it wouldn't have mattered. He was going to catch up to me; there was determination undeniable in his eyes.

I started to move, and for each one of my steps, he seemed to take three. He got closer and closer, and his war cry broke through the silence that had taken over. I took another step in my effort to flee, and the train of my dress slipped through my fingers and fell at my feet, which the proceeded to catch in the fabric, tripping me and sending my whole body to the ground.

I quickly twisted my body around so I could see behind me, and I saw the man leap in the air, his sword pointed straight for my heart. I opened my mouth for a scream that never came.

Like a eagle in the sky an armored man dove through the air and crashed into the side of my attacker sending them both flying, a canvas of red and blue, away from my fallen place on the floor. As fast as lighting the soldier in blue pulled a dagger from his side and struck it through the heart of my attacker.

He then rose to his feet and turned to me without checking his victim, as if he didn't have a doubt in the world that he'd finished the job quickly and efficiently. He stared at me with eyes so piercing and intense I felt fear as much as I felt relief.

"Jasper?" I cried out in disbelief.

He ran forward and grabbed my arm, and than began leading me away.

"We have to get you out of here," he said assuringly and without taking my eyes off him, I let him pull me forward.

He maneuvered himself through the crowd perfectly as if he'd been doing it for years. Nothing seemed to phase him. We were attacked a couple of times on our way out, but Jasper's hand at the sword was more skilled than any that'd come against him.

"Wait," I cried out, but he didn't listen. I struggled against him. "My mother and my cousin. Their still out there. I have to find them."

I continued to plead but he didn't listen.

"Jasper please. We can't leave them."

I looked around and spotted my mother not too far off.

"There's my mother!" I cried out. "Please Jasper, she's just right there."

Jasper followed where I pointed with his gaze and found the queen not too far off.

"Mother!" I cried out, and she noticed me.

Jasper paused long enough for her to run to us, and then started moving forward again.

"Wait, Angela!" I cried out.

"Bella please," he said not stopping for a moment. "You are our queen now, I have to get you out of here."

I continued to struggle, but his grip was as tight as steel. Before I knew it we were out of the mess of people, past the soldiers I had thought were too tight to let us past, and then I was in the palace.

There were people running around, searching for cover, but it was eerily empty of soldiers.

"Where's the best place for you to hide?" he asked me, but I couldn't think of that now. My mind was spinning in too many different directions. There were just too many people I needed to go after, but one stood dominate in my mind.

"Mother, do you think you can find your way back to your room?" I asked determinedly.

"Isabella?" she asked with caution.

Two guards ran by just then.

"Guards!" I called out and they both halted before me and bowed.

"Yes your majesty?"

I shuddered. That was going to take some getting used to.

"Take my mother to safety," I commanded.

"And what about you your majesty?" one of them questioned.

"Mr. Hale will see to my safety. Please take her now."

"Isabella," my mother pleaded. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You need to get to safety."

"Absolutely not without you young lady."

"Mother," I said firmly as the two guards approached behind her. "You have to trust me. I know what I'm doing. Now go as quickly as you can and be safe." She eyed me questioningly. "Trust me mother."

After another moment, she nodded and the two guards whisked her away. I didn't take my eyes off her until she disappeared.

"Why aren't you going with her?" Jasper asked capturing my attention.

When I turned back to his face, a hundred different emotions raced through me and I forgot for a moment the mission I'd just decided on.

"Jasper," I almost whispered, and then without thinking I threw my arms around him in an embrace, feeling for one tiny moment not as a queen, but as Bella from the Cullen farm. "Jasper I'm so sorry."

I pulled away from him and their was an expression of shock across his face.

I could no longer look at him, feeling incredibly ashamed.

"For what your majesty?"

"Please don't call me that. Not right now."

"Bella what is it?" His voice was softer, but I could hear the anticipation inside it to step outside and be back in the action.

I fought the tears back that threatened to break through.

"Rosalie," I barely choked out. "It's my fault."

He was quiet for a moment, and then in an unexpected gesture he put his hand under my chin and lifted my face till our eyes met.

"No Bella," he said firmly and confidently, yet softly enough to break any intimidation. "I don't blame you."

"How can you not? How can you not hate me most of all?"

Jasper sighed, but didn't release my face. "It happened, and when all this is over, I'll mourn for her, but it wasn't your fault."

I felt my lip quiver as the tears fought even harder against me.

"You need to get to safety," he said stepping back and sounding more official. I was his queen again.

"No, there's something I have to do, and I need your help."

"Your highness, with all due respect, I'm needed out there, with my men."

"Jasper, Edward's in trouble."

"What!" he barked angrily and took a step towards me.

"The king found out about he and I and had him locked up. He promised he wouldn't hurt Edward if this wedding went off without a hitch, but I don't trust him enough to keep his word. If there was ever going to be a time to get Edward out of prison, it's now."

Jasper seemed to deliberate for a moment, and I could see the turmoil written across his face. On the one hand, he wanted to be out there fighting for his country, a feat he'd dreamt of his whole life, but on the other hand, it was his best friend that was in trouble, and his queen was asking for his help. It wasn't hard to guess which would win over.

"All right," he agreed, determination in his voice. "Take me to him."

I nodded gratefully, and tried to push aside all my other fears. I knew if I dwelt on who was still out there in that war zone I would go crazy. I needed to save Edward and this would probably be my only chance.

"Thank you Jasper," I said with a smile. "This way."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The battle was intensifying. Isabella's father fought by my side, and continually shouted out, "If you are still loyal to the king of Belai, stand down against Weidinhun! Protect her people!"

I noticed the confusion on some of the soldier's faces, and the anger on others. Very few proved themselves still loyal to their king, but those that did came to his side and joined him in protecting my people.

My soldiers were fierce and well trained, but I could see we were losing men on both sides. Still, they had made a way and Weidinhun citizens were beginning to make their way out of the inner court. It was where we were the most trapped, it was the least open, but they were finally breaking through.

Here in the inner court was where myself and the king of Belai were fighting. It seemed every which way I turned there was a new Belai soldier at my throat, but I took each of them down. I had been trained with the sword since my youth, and at the moment felt more grateful for those long grueling hours of sword play than ever.

I didn't fail to notice that my king counterpart was just as skilled, as if he had always been a man of war. My father had never mentioned it, and I found myself surprised, but he held his own.

Another Belai soldier came at me and I engaged. He proved himself more skilled than any I'd fought so far, and the battle between us lasted long. If another man came at me one of my men was at my defense immediately.

With each clang of our swords striking against each other, I felt my adrenaline rise and my heart pound. For a moment my opponent seemed to have the upper hand, and I found myself being pushed back. I almost lost my footing, but I found my stance, and after a quick jump to the side, a block and a thrust, my sword pierced the man's chest, and he fell down at my feet.

It was two second's before the next man came at me, and in that time frame I noticed Seth not too far off, fighting men left and right, sometimes two or three at a time, and taking them down as if they were nothing but bread and butter. They fell like flies at his feet. His strikes were vigorous, but he never seemed to grow out of breath.

I felt someone running up behind me and I turned around just in time to lift up my weapon and block his attack.

They continued coming as if their were some reward for my head, and I felt my right arm and both my legs beginning to grow weary. Eventually, there were no more citizens in the court, and all that was left were Belai soldiers, Weidinhun soldiers, and the bodies that had already fallen.

The heat of the battle continued to intensify, and it was impossible to tell which side was winning. Even with the soldier's fighting against one another, the king of Belai continued to scream, "If you are still loyal to the king of Belai, stand down against Weidinhun! Protect her people!"

It wasn't until his own men began viciously coming after him that I was fully convinced that this was a mutiny on his men's part.

"Protect the king of Belai!" I shouted out to my men.

Some of them looked confused, but the one's who had been closest to us, who had seen him fighting on our side, came to his aid without a moment's hesitation.

Not too long after I noticed my men were beginning to get the upper hand, and started pushing back Belai soldier's from the inner court.

I heard the battle moving towards the city, and took a moment to breathe and survey the room.

The floor was covered with both the wounded and the dead, with both Belai's and Weidinhun's. I felt my anger grow hot, and just to release it I thrust my sword into the chest of a Belai soldier laying by my feet.

The king of Belai had left and I figured he was moving with the battle. Seth was gone as well. All that was left were myself and a few of my soldiers who were standing guard over me.

We all started looking around, wondering at what was to be done with the injured, and then as if an answer to prayer, some women appeared from behind the rafters, baskets in their hands, and immediately began searching out and attending the wounded.

Feeling relieved, and that my rest was over, I began moving away from the area, which had just only that morning been the place of my wedding, and now stood as a shadow of death, and headed toward where the battle was now being fought.

As I got closer to the end, the sound of a soft and gentle whimpering caught my attention. I looked down, and the at the sight before me, my breath caught in my throat, my heart stopped beating, and my body froze.

She stared up at me with pained and beautiful blue eyes, and her chest stuttered up and down in her difficult attempts to breathe.

"Jacob," she called out softly and painfully, a dark red liquid pouring from her lips and down her cheek.

Another lifeless corpse was spread across her, and at the sound of my name I jumped out of my paralyzed state, pulled the man off her and tossed him aside, and then scooped her up into my arms.

"Angela," I cried out unable to keep the sobs from choking my voice.

I felt a warm liquid soaking my sleeves, and I looked down and found blood staining her dress at her side.

"Angela," I repeated arduously, and I felt pain shake my body in a most wretched manner.

She didn't take her eyes off me, and opened and closed her mouth as if she were desperately trying to make words come, but no sound got past her lips.

The way she was looking at me then brought all truth to the surface. I had tried so hard to be good, to be right, to do what needed to be done, to do my duty to my country. I knew what I needed to do as king, and so I lied to make myself believe what was right was what I wanted.

I had rejected everything I wanted to fulfill my duty. I had made myself believe I loved Bella because she was what was best for my country, all the while my heart lay dormant, secretly aching for the woman I had come to know, the woman I had come to love.

I put a hand on her cheek and I felt my tears falling down my own. There was so much I wanted to say. So much I wanted to explain. She never knew, never knew how I wanted her, how that day I kissed her I'd felt more in that moment than I'd ever felt in all my life. How really, it had been her that was my queen.

I wanted to say so much, but words wouldn't come. My soul was savoring this moment, this moment that I knew deep down would be our last.

I saw a new fear shade the blue in her eyes, and her breathing became even more laborious. I felt myself panic and drew her closer to me, hoping deep down that my arms could hold her together.

I didn't breathe. I didn't move. Just held the woman I loved, and watched. Watched as her breathing began to slow, as her eyes slowly began to move from mine and drift back towards the Heavens. My body froze, and hers fell limp into my arms.

I knew the moment she was gone. It was almost as if I could feel the life fly right out of her.

For a moment, I didn't move. I remained right there with her resting in my arms, and I just stared, knowing somewhere in my subconscious I was believing this was all just a dream, and that at any moment I was going to wake up and we'd be back in her tower, talking about things again that'd I'd never told anyone else to this day.

But when she didn't wake up, when I didn't wake up, reality hit with the impact of a fist to the stomach, knocking all the wind out of me, and I did the only thing I could.

I pulled Angela into my chest, and let out a cry that silenced every living thing around me, from the smallest bug, to the largest warrior. For just a moment, the whole world stopped, and I knew exactly what I was. I was Jacob the Liar. I lied to myself, I lied to Bella, and I lied to Angela, and now that it was all gone, now that my whole world was torn from my hands, the truth came knocking like a ghost in the night, and it was too late.

I pulled back to look at her face once more, and after a moment I leaned down and placed a soft and gentle kiss upon her lips, then slowly lay her upon the ground. I ran my hand across her forehead, and finally, silently, whispered goodbye.

When I stood back up, there was a new fire in my veins. My blood was boiling beneath my skin. I grabbed my sword and held it out to my side. Blood dripped from it's tip into a puddle on the ground. Vengeance swirled inside me like a storm, and I felt my body grow hot.

Someone… everyone… I didn't know exactly who, but someone… was going to pay.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasper and I made our way quickly down to the dungeon. When we arrived there were still guards standing at their posts. They knew the moment they saw me that I had by then married their king, and was now their new queen. Jasper stood straight and firm by my side, my supposed guard.

"What are you all still doing here?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes to look more fierce. "Have you not been informed? Weidinhun is under attack and we need all men arrayed for battle."

They stared at me for a moment looking dumbfounded, and I felt my irritation grow.

"Your king needs your help!" I called out forcefully. "Go! Now!"

They didn't need any more encouragement than that. Each one put his hand against his sword and then tore away from the dungeon and out towards where the battle was raging on.

Jasper and I ran down the hall, prisoners yelling at me as I passed, but I didn't hear a word they said. The whole area was now feeling incredibly familiar to me, and didn't shock me with fear as it once had.

We approached the first door that led to the hall where Edward's cell lay at the end of.

"In here," I said to Jasper, and he reached for the handle and pulled the door open.

I rushed in ahead of him and as I had expected, Edward's cell keeper was there at the end, sitting at his table with a game of cards and a bottle of whiskey before him.

He stood up when he saw us.

"Uh… umm.. You're majesty…" he mumbled, tripping over his own two feet as he stood.

"Give me the keys!" I demanded holding out my hands.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but the king says no one gets to this one." He hiccupped.

"He's drunk," I commented to Jasper while noticing the man's drooping eyes.

"Good," Jasper said moving towards the cell keeper. "Than he won't remember we were here, or who did this."

Jasper hit the man over the head with the butt of his sword, knocking him into unconsciousness. I laughed. I'd been wanting to do that since day one.

I reached down and grabbed the keys off the man's belt. I recognized the one I needed immediately and stuck it through the door above the latch.

Edward was awake when we entered the room, and ran immediately to the bars.

"Bella?" he asked confused. "Jasper?"

I grabbed the next key and stuck it through the lock, my fingers shaking as I did so.

"Bella?" Edward repeated.

"We're getting you out of here," I said swiftly as the lock finally unlatched. I smiled at him. "My turn to rescue you."

The gate swung open and without hesitation Edward ran out and gathered me into his arms. He held me tightly and I didn't have the heart or the will to pull myself away even though I knew we needed to move.

He pulled back slightly and grabbed my face between his hands, and then pulled me to him until our lips met in a well longed for kiss.

For a moment, with his face so close to mine, I forgot all about the events going on around us. It was just Edward and I and nothing else until Jasper coughed and brought us back to earth.

Edward looked up and saw his friend. I saw such a look of relief and joy sweep across his face and I reluctantly let go as he ran and embraced his best friend.

"Jazz," he exclaimed softly, pulling away.

"Come on," Jasper said, a smile in his voice. "We've got to move."

Edward nodded and then reached out for my hand. I took it and the three of us began to move forward.

We got out of that prison so fast my breaths started coming quick as if I had just run much too far and far too long. When we were finally above ground, we became more cautious exiting the palace.

"No one can see him," I said to Jasper. "Especially the king. He needs to get out of the city."

Jasper nodded to me.

"Wait," Edward said abruptly. "No. I'm not leaving you."

"Edward," I replied exasperatedly. "We don't have time. There's too much going on and I need to find my cousin. You need to get out of the city before things calm down and Jacob hears of your disappearance."

"Till what calms down? What's going on? Why do you both look so frantic?"

Jasper and I exchanged a knowing glance.

"The city's under attack," Jasper answered for me. "And possibly the outer regions as well, but I'm not sure yet."

"Who?" Edward demanded. "Who's attacking the city?"

"My people," I answered. "Belai's. I think it's a mutiny against my father."

Edward's face distorted into an incredulous expression and I looked around trying asses our surroundings. Two guards ran down the hall and I pulled Jasper and Edward out of the way.

"I can't go back," Edward exclaimed. "I should be out there fighting."

"No Edward!" I commanded. "I need you safe. I need you out of this city." I marched over to him and took his face in between my hands. "Promise me Edward. Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

He looked at me for a long moment, and then finally spoke words that broke my heart. "You married him already, didn't you."

It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway.

Edward sighed, leaned down and kissed my forehead, and then pulled back. "I promise."

I smiled in relief and then pulled him into my arms. I held him as tightly as possible desperately wishing I would never have to let go.

"No matter what, remember I love you. My heart will always be yours." I pulled back a tiny bit and pushed myself up on my tip toes so that I could whisper in his ears. "Don't come back for me."

With that, I tore myself from his arms and felt as if I really were tearing off a piece of myself, the largest piece, and took off towards the entrance of the palace, back to the inner court, back to the heart of the battle, where I set out in search of my cousin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jasper," I called out to my friend, not taking my eyes off the love of my life as she ran away from me one more time. "I need a sword."

When Bella disappeared, I looked over to Jasper, who was staring right back at me, and I knew exactly what his response would be.

Without hesitation, he nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I tried to get my wife and daughter back across the moat, out of the city, but there was a horde of Belai guard's blocking the gate, and I knew escape would be impossible. I pulled my girls to me and led them quickly back into the city, searching for cover in the nearest building. The store seemed to be some sort of a toy store, and we weren't the only ones who had taken to hiding in it.

I pulled us to the very back and made them sit down in a corner. I than moved to help the men barricade the doors with the toy shelves. After we blocked the entrance, we put some in front of the window and then against the back door.

When we finished with that task, I went back to my wife and my daughter, and found they both had tears streaming down their faces.

"Carlisle," me wife whimpered. "What's going on?"

I looked out towards the window, and through the shelves I could see men in blue and men in red filling the city and crossing blades with one another.

I positioned myself in between the girls and wrapped both my arms around them each.

I didn't say a word in reply to my wife. I didn't have an answer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Holy cow, that was SO intense to write. I've never written a war story, and I've never written a battle sequence quite like that, so I'm really hoping I did well, and that I maybe even had you on the edge of your seat. I am super proud of all those cliff hangers I left though. I know they're not your favorite, but I love 'em. Okay, please review and let me know what you thought, and if you love me, please don't just leave a "don't leave me hanging there you evil cliff hanging psychotic nazi" review. I honestly want to know what you thought of the chappie. Thanks much. You guys are amazing!) **


	30. The Flaming Arrow

**A/N: I must say. I have received numerous death threats since I started writing for fan fic. None so strong as when I had a certain character shot in 24 Hours. I come to expect them now, (and I'm expecting a few after this chapter, not gonna lie) but never in all my life as a fan fic author, have my Disclaimer Vampires received said threats, never until now that is. I was so blown away. You really do care! I was so touched by your concern for my well being when you heard I was being held captive by the three ridiculously good looking vampires. I'm glad you got the message from my carrier pigeon. He never returned to me, but Emmett won't tell me anything. So, thanks for the love, thank you ****Moonprincess92 for offering to send me a hamper full of food,** **and thank you SO much to** **­­­­­­Vampirate1963 and dazzledbyEdward63 who actually wrote letters petitioning the vampires to let me go. I'll post them at the end of the chapter if you're interested. They're pretty great. Thanks again. Feeling the love! Capella.**

**Disclaimer:**

**(Edward, Jasper and Emmett are all standing in a line, facing you, the reader, arms crossed and intense worried expressions are crossing their face) **

**Edward: It has come to our attention that some people, **

**Emmett: Some fanatics is what they are!**

**Edward: Some reviewers… have been a little perturbed by the fact that we have taken Capella captive to an unknown location…**

**Emmett: Oh, well we took her to…**

**Jasper: (knocks Emmett over the head with a base ball bat, the bat breaks, but it accomplishes Jasper's purpose) **

**Edward: A location that has yet to be disclosed. Anyway, we did receive your letters, and well…(the vampires move and Capella appears from behind them waving excitedly at the readers) **

**Readers: YEY! **

**Capella: Hi guys! **

**Edward: Anyway, just to be clear, we are vampires. We are not afraid of a bunch of little human girls that…**

**Capella: You girls are amazing and beautiful and wonderful and…**

**Edward: … That have absolutely no power against three super strong immortals. **

**Jasper: Here, here! **

**Emmett: Shoot, I'm still picking white feathers out of my teeth. **

**Capella: (lips begin to quiver) Emmett? **

**Emmett: Uhhhhh…. Nothing? **

**Edward: The **_**only**_** reason we let her out of that cell is because we were informed that she would do terrible things to us with her "magic lap top." **

**Emmett: Although you have to admit, being turned into a monkey would be kind of cool. **

**Jasper: And yeah, I'd eat Emmett.**

**Emmett: Hey!**

**Jasper: The real reason we agreed to let her go…**

**Edward: Is because we love and adore her. **

**Emmett: What a load of crap. (turns to Capella) I mean, we do, but…**

**Capella: Thanks Emmett. You ate my pigeon didn't you? **

**Emmett: Uhhhh… Nothing?**

**Edward: So, changing the subject…**

**Jasper: We let her out because Edward threw a big fit when he found out Capella was going to give him boils and warts and he didn't want to ruin his pretty face. (looks patronizingly at Edward)**

**Edward: Thanks Jazz. **

**Jasper: Just keeping it real son. **

**Capella: Hee hee. Quote from the movie. **

**Emmett: What?**

**Edward: Anyway, here was our bargain. We will feed, clothe and let Capella pee in a real toilet, and instead guard her wherever she wants to go to make sure she finishes The Storm. Agreed?**

**Readers: Agreed! **

**Emmett: Good, because we're all dieing to know what happens to our characters! **

**Capella: Emmett, you're already dead. **

**Emmett: Oh, right. Well, as I was saying, I'm ready to come back into the story. I've been gone too long and I'm just too good looking not to be central to the story line. **

**Jasper: Yeah, and I'm ready for my big reunion slash make out scene with Alice. **

**Capella: If I even give you one. **

**Jasper and Readers: Gasp! **

**Capella: Oh gee, I could really use some ice cream right about now. Ben and Jerry's Crème Brulèe. Yeah, that sounds delicious. If only I had a super fast vampire buddy who wanted a good reunion slash make out scene who could go get it for me. (raises one eye brow at Jasper)**

**Jasper: (sighs) I'll be right back. **

**Capella: Yeah, this is the good life. Edward, it's cold. I'd like a sweater. Pink. **

**Edward: (shakes head back and forth) Watch her Emmett. **

**Emmett: Okay, tell me, when do I come back? And do I kick some Be-lai bu-tay? **

**Capella: I don't own Twilight. **

**Emmett: Hey! That's not fair! **

**Capella: Neither is peeing in a bucket. This is the 21****st**** century Em. That is considered cruel and unusual punishment.**

Chapter 30: The Flaming Arrow

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHRRRRRR!"

Raising my sword, I jumped from off the wall of the fountain back into the swarm of soldiers surrounding me like vultures around carcass, and as I descended, brought it down. The clashing of metal against metal echoed in my ears.

The sky was turning gray as a thick layer of clouds began to fill the vast expanse above. Thunder roared in the distance and it was hard to distinguish it between the battle cries and the clashing of weapons. Afternoon was passing, and winter seemed to take over the last few sunny days we'd had, as if it had enough rest for the moment.

The adrenaline pumping through my veins heightened my senses making me aware of the surrounding activity more than proved possible. I knew when someone was coming up behind me. I seemed to be able to hear him. To smell him. I could taste the sweat of battle on my tongue. I could feel desperate rage radiating from both my own heart, and the men around me. Everyone was out for blood.

The king of Belai was not far off, and the men still loyal to him were fighting by his side, against their own. Red against Red. Red against Blue. In just flashes of moments where your sword wasn't at work you could see the despair on their faces. These were brothers, friends, companions, and now here they were killing their own men for my country. He had a good number on his side, but not enough.

Even in the midst of battle my mind could comprehend I owed much to the king of Belai, but an even stronger thought was dominating at the moment. Each man my sword pierced through was the man that killed Angela. With every life I took, I saw her face, and right now, her face was blinding me.

I thrust my sword forward and the soldier before me grew wide eyed. You could read the shock on his face, but before his knees even hit the ground I was onto my next man.

Thankfully, I couldn't see any more citizens on the path. They had all gone into hiding, and the only one's left in sight were the wounded and the dead. The soldiers had forgotten these for the moment and were focused on other soldiers. I knew if we didn't win this, my people would be enslaved by the traitorous Belai's.

A chill covered the air and yet a sense of heat encompassed my body boiling the blood inside me. The sweat on my forehead was pouring into my eyes, stinging, and every muscle in my body was aching, but I was too lost in a fire to notice.

It was impossible to see which side was winning. Men were falling all around me, and the ground was painted with the colors of both countries, mixed in with a sea of blood.

In the distance I heard the shattering of glass which was followed by a woman's scream. I finished off the man I was currently battling and then looked to the source of the noise. The window of a shop off to the side was broken, and soon more people began to scream from inside it.

I heard more glass break, but from a different area. I looked around and found that large rocks were being tossed in through the windows.

Another man came at me and in three moves he was dead on the floor.

I continued looking, feeling utterly confused about the rocks, and the Belai soldiers that were throwing them through, until I saw the first flaming arrow shoot straight and true inside. Smoke began rising from outside the window, and more screams were heard.

I heard a grunt from behind me and turned around to fight my next opponent. His face was twisted in rage and as he struck his sword toward my own, the impact of the blow sent a jolt of pain through my arm. He brought his sword back up and then down, and I found my arm paralyzed from the pain.

I ducked and twisted out of the way just in time and quickly switched my sword into the other hand. As the man lifted his sword above his head for the final blow, I thrust mine forward at an impeccable speed, drawing the man to his knees.

I stood up without finishing him off, knowing time would take care of it for me, and shook out my pain filled right arm.

I had a moment to observe the shops, and saw more had smoke now rising from their broken windows, and people that had been hiding inside were now running out for their lives, only to be met by a Weidinhun soldier and his sword.

I felt my heart sink, and a passion arise to protect my people. I began running for the closest store, the flower shop. As I went, I noticed a few of my men were seeing the same thing I was, and they too were running to stop these vile traitors in whatever way they could.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Father," Alice cried clutching my arm as the first rock came sailing through the window. I stood up and motioned for my daughter and my wife to stay back in the corner, then ran to the front with a few other men to investigate.

My breath came to a halt as a flaming arrow came sailing in and shot into the chest of a man who had been in hiding just like us. For a moment I found myself wondering about him, about his family. Did he have a wife? Did he have children? It was likely. He didn't look much younger than myself. Did he run a farm or was he part of a trade? What did he contribute to this community?

My thoughts were interrupted as another arrow shot through the window and pegged itself into one of the shelves. A few toys fell off it onto the floor. The wood immediately caught fire. Three more arrows sailed in and screams began erupting all around me. People began frantically running around trying to find whoever they'd come into the sanctuary of the store with.

I rapidly retreated back to my girls and wrapped my arms around them.

"We have to get out of here!" Esme cried squeezing my forearm in a death grip.

Alice began hyperventilating and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Breathe Alice," I commanded as soothingly as possible. "Keep your head about you. That's how we survive this."

She nodded and began taking deeper breaths.

I moved my head around scanning the room, and came upon the back door. It had been barricaded by two large shelves that I knew I wouldn't be able to move myself.

"Help me!" I cried out into the store capturing the attention of some of the other men. "Help me move this shelf. There's a back door we can escape through!"

Immediately a few of the younger men ran to my aid. We began pulling at the shelf, but the door was at the end of a tiny hallway and we found it difficult to maneuver around the structure enough for all of us to get a good enough grip. Even with the weight, it had been easier to shove them in the hall rather than out. Things were moving, but they were moving very slowly.

"Carlisle!" I heard my wife scream frantically from behind me.

"I'm trying Esme," I grunted whilst trying to lift the large multi-story shelf.

"Carlisle, the whole place is catching fire, and they've broken in!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The battle had moved on from the court where I had been married just that morning, only this time, the area looked as it had felt to me all day; A place of death.

Bodies were scattered all over the floor, and I put a hand over my mouth in a futile effort to keep from throwing up. I leaned over a chair and heaved the breakfast I'd forced myself to eat that morning.

I rose and turned back to the court. I didn't see any soldiers around, but it still didn't feel very safe to move around here. There were rafters of benches and a boundary of red curtains that hid me out of sight from the soldiers and the battle that was taking place in the city just outside the court. The sounds of war filled my ears. No, I didn't feel safe at all. Nevertheless, I had to try.

This was the last place I had seen Angela, and I needed to prove to myself that she wasn't here, lying amongst the dead, this sea of faces that I didn't know, yet somehow loved more than I had this morning.

These were Weidinhun people, although there were some Belai soldiers here and there, and somehow in the three weeks I'd been in this country, I'd come to love these people as my own.

I carefully stepped over a woman in a fine, deep blue dress whose eyes were still open, staring right at me. I stared down, convinced for a moment she may have still been alive, but when she didn't move, I forced my head away and once again, very carefully, began to move forward.

If ghosts existed, surely they would be here. The sky above was gray and cloudy, and thunder loomed in the distance. Here there were bodies that had died cruelly and unjustly. It was enough to keep a soul from moving on, and if I were a ghost, I'd surely haunt this place until justice prevailed.

"It will," I whispered, a silent promise I wasn't actually sure I could keep, and made more out of fear than honor.

I stepped forward, scanning the lifeless faces for the one I desperately prayed I wouldn't find. I could feel a tightening in my stomach as I searched with dreaded anticipation.

A deep and pained moaning caught my attention and I turned my head to find a man moving slightly on the ground. I dropped to my knees and clasped my hands around his face, my breath quickening as I felt a tiny pang of hope at the first sign of life in this barren waste land.

There was an open wound across his forehead, blood staining his dark midnight hair, but you could tell he was handsome. He was young, perhaps Edward or Emmett's age, and his clothes that had been suited for a noble were stained red.

"Are you alright?" I asked feeling ridiculous as I did. Of course he wasn't okay.

"Hmmm…" he groaned and his eyes roamed around for a moment as if he were searching for something. Finally they settled on me, and I could see confusion written across his face, and then his features softened.

"Are you an angel?" he asked, sounding somewhat delirious.

"Hardly," I chuckled despite myself. "Do you think you could stand? We've got to get you out of here."

"I don't know," he answered, his voice weak. "My legs hurt. Everything hurts."

I looked down at his legs and closed my eyes at the sight. They too were covered in a deep, foreboding red.

"What's your name?" I asked as I regained composure.

"Eric," he choked out and than began to cough. I held his head as he jerked a bit wildly in his coughing fit.

When he calmed down, I settled his head back to the floor and used the sleeve of my dress to wipe the blood off from around his eyes. I didn't fail to notice the way the white was now stained in red, and couldn't help but wonder at the irony.

He seemed to relax and I smiled. The idea of even just one life being saved in this mess seemed to birth a new hope in me I hadn't felt all morning.

"What's your name?" he asked me as I checked around for signs of us being discovered.

Everything seemed clear and as I turned my head to answer his question, something in the distance caught my eye.

"Hello?" he called out, trying to steal back my attention.

How many times can your world fall apart? How many times can it break until there's nothing left to stand on? How much can one heart take before it just… stops? Where do we even find strength to keep moving when everything you know, everything you love is smashed into bitter pieces before your eyes?

Would this be it? Would this be my limit?

"Don't move," I commanded, the tears not lost in my voice, and I got up and raced over to my cousin who was lying dormant not too far off.

I practically stumbled and fell to her side as I reached her.

"Angela?" I cried out taking her face in my hands. "Angela?" I screamed, my voice more despondent this time.

I felt my face tighten, the tears already gathering in my eyes. I moved my hands to grip her shoulders, and began shaking her in a last attempt to do what I wished: Look right at me and smile, and tell me she was alright.

"Angela," I said, one last time, my voice now barely above a whisper.

There was no more denying the truth. There was no more wishing for things to be the way I wanted instead of how they were.

She was gone, Edward was gone, I was the queen of Belai, and my father's men were attacking my country. My father's men killed my cousin.

What had I said to her this morning? I had sent her away. I had made her believe I hadn't wanted her anymore. Whatever the reason, it all seemed so pointless now. What was I without her? Who was I without her?

My head fell upon her chest and I cried out letting my tears soak her dress. I continued to cry and scream, using the fabric of her dress to muffle them so I wouldn't be heard, because at the moment it felt like the only thing I could do. I couldn't move. I couldn't make a decision. I couldn't form a clear thought.

I was broken.

"Hello?" cried the voice of the boy I had just been speaking with.

I slowly lifted my head, not releasing my grip on my beloved cousin, and turned to face him.

I continued taking slow, deep breaths until they steadied, my shoulders rising and lowering in the process.

A clash of thunder rang in the distance echoing in my ears, adding to the eeriness of this place of which I wanted desperately to be away from, but I knew what I had to do.

I turned back to my cousin and leaned down to kiss her cheek, then whispered in her ear, "I'll be back for you."

I took one final moment to look upon her face, and then with every last bit of strength I had inside me got up and began moving back to the boy.

I was just standing over him when a voice laughed out in the distance, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? The Princess of Belai?"

I knew what I'd find before I turned around. I whispered just low enough for the boy to hear me, "Close your eyes. Don't let him know your alive."

I didn't look down to see if he heard me.

"Or, are you the Queen of Weidinhun now?" came the voice of the man behind me.

I clenched my hands into fists, took a deep breath, and then slowly turned around.

I didn't know his name, I didn't know his face, but I knew he was a Belai soldier that had betrayed my father.

"How lucky," he began, his voice menacing, "that of all the men out there looking for you, I was fortunate enough to be the one that found the prize?"

I raised my eyebrows confused, but trying desperately not to show my fear. My breathing began to seethe as I let the anger consume the fear, feeling the former would be easier to manage than the latter.

"Me," he continued, "the leader of this whole rebellion."

He was young, but older than me. His hair was longer than most men's and a dark brown that matched his dark, menacing eyes. His face was well formed and his features sharp His lips were small and pulled back into a tight smile. He let out a mischievous and amused laugh, and then took a step toward me.

Reaching for his sword, he pulled it out and held it before him, still moving toward me step by step. I too began to move backwards, checking as best I could so that I wouldn't trip over one of the bodies, and yet not wanting to take my eyes off my pursuer.

"So you're the one to blame," I spat at him as viciously and firmly as I could, still attempting to conceal my fear. "It will be your head on a platter I'll be asking for when the king and his men win this war."

"Oh my dear princess," he said patronizingly, "Neither king will win this war. The new king will."

He took another step forward, and I took another step back. "New king?" I asked, the confusion obvious in my voice. "What new king?"

He stopped. "Why, me of course," he answered with a smile on his face pointing to his chest.

"You?" I asked now searching with the corner of my eye for a place to run. "Who's going to follow you?"

"Everyone," he answered as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "I have enough force to back me up. People are tired of the king and his plans to make peace with this country. It's about time someone finally won this war and put an end to it, don't you think? No more fighting, no more loss."

His whole expression changed then and all the humor was gone. His eyebrows dipped down giving him a more sadistic look which brought some of the fear I'd been trying to mask to the surface. I couldn't even find a trace of a smile as he claimed, "Both Belai and Weidinhun will be mine."

With that he leapt forward toward me and I quickly turned around and began my retreat, only to find myself having run straight into the arms of three men in red uniforms. They constrained my arms and turned me around so that I was now face to face with the apparent "leader" of this rebellion.

"Let me go!" I demanded irately, impressed that you couldn't find even a trace of fear in my voice.

"Feisty," he answered. "I like that. Things would be much easier you know, if you just ruled by my side."

"Sorry," I answered sarcastically, "I'm already married." Funny how I didn't hate saying that so much to this man.

He clicked his tongue three times. "Not for long. Your _husband _won't make it past this day. There's a high price for his head." My eyes grew wide. "Second thoughts? It would pay for you to be on the winning side."

"No thanks."

"Hmmm…" he sighed. "Pity. Oh well, plan B then."

"Are you going to kill me?" Still, the fear I felt didn't show on my face or in my voice. Despite the fear, I even felt a little brave.

Suddenly he found that awful, sadistic smile once again. "Not yet."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fire burned all around us, and the heat was beginning to bring sweat to my skin.

"Carlisle, they're inside!" Esme cried and I pulled away from the shelf.

Sure enough, two soldiers were waiting at the entrance, swords extended toward us, and I knew they wouldn't come any further with the fire between us, until they found out about the back door.

All the Weidinhun citizens in the toy store were now grouped in the back, and none of us had any weapon with which to defend ourselves.

I heard the men behind me still desperately trying to lift the heavy shelves out of the tiny hall, but I knew that even if they accomplished this, not everyone would be able to get out alive.

The soldiers looked confusedly past us and they seemed to be assessing what was going on.

The toy shop owner, a man even older than I, came to my side and stood protectively in front of the people behind us. "They won't all make it," he whispered to me.

"I know," I said, the wheels in my head turning.

"I can perhaps distract them long enough to let them get out," the old man offered.

I could feel a knot tightening in my stomach as I became more and more sure of what I was about to do.

"We've got one out," came a hopeful voice from right behind me, and I heard the second shelf sliding out more easily.

I turned around and grabbed the arm of the young man behind me. "Get my wife and daughter out," I commanded, and he stared at me wide eyed. "Don't let them come after me."

It only took a moment, as he looked from me to the soldiers at the front who seemed to be finally understanding what was happening with the toy shelves, to comprehend what I was about to do, and he nodded assuringly at me.

I looked back at Esme and Alice, who were now being grabbed by two of the men and pulled toward the back door.

"I love you," I mouthed to them both, and then I turned back to the soldiers at the front who were now moving toward us, swords raised in the air.

I didn't have to look back at the toy shop owner to be sure that he was with me.

As I began to race forward, the fire blazing all around me beating heat against my skin, I heard the cries of my wife and daughter behind me, but I couldn't turn around to them, because this time, as I ran towards the men with swords raised high, I was running to what I knew would be my death, for their lives.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take long for Jasper and I to find me a sword. There was a whole room full of them in the palace, and to be completely honest, I didn't really have any qualms about stealing from the king, and there was no one around to incriminate me except Jasper, and well, come on, it's Jasper.

The feeling that came over me with that sword in my hand, and the knowledge that all those hours and years I had put into practice with Jasper would soon be used to fight against the men I'd hated since the first war I'd ever lived through, the war that brought men to their knees before my very eyes, sent a rush of adrenaline, and a thrill through my veins.

I felt, powerful.

As Jasper and I raced through the halls of the palace to the outside world where the main battle was taking place, I couldn't find a single trace of fear in my system. Only excitement, and a slight delusional hope that perhaps, after a good amount of deaths at my hand, this day would be my last.

Bella was gone. Bella wasn't mine anymore. I would take out my rage and my frustrations on the men that were now ravaging my country, and then what? What was there to live for without Bella? Life without her was no life at all. I might as well be back in that prison cell.

I felt the open air chill brush against my face as we made our way out of the palace. As refreshing as it had felt, being the first time I'd been outside in the last few days, the moment was tainted with the sounds of war that echoed all over the city.

Jasper and I stopped and stood frozen for just a moment. I twisted my hands around the handle of the sword and I could feel Jasper's eyes on me.

"Edward?" came his voice as familiar as my own.

I couldn't breathe. The thoughts that had just been running through my head were now screaming at me.

_Belai deaths. _

_My death. _

_Bella gone. _

"Edward?" Jasper said again, his voice soft despite his impatience.

I took a deep breath, narrowed my eyes, tightened one hand around the handle of the sword, and with a deep and concentrated voice I answered.

"Let's go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Duh dun dunnnn! **

**Disclaimer Continued… **

**Edward, Jasper, Emmett: (all stare out silently dumbfounded by the cliffhangers, blink, and then you hear crickets chirp)**

**Crickets: Chirp, Chirp**

**Emmett: EUW! A cricket! **

**Crickets: (in a tiny squeaky voice) Eeeeeeeeeee!!!! Don't eat meeeeeeee!!!!!**

**Emmett: (eats the crickets) **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here are the copies of the letters my reviewers sent to get me out of captivity. Enjoy. **

Dear Cullen Boys.

We readers are going crazy here because we wanna know what happens just as much as you three do. and don't think that im serious! But hidding Capella is only making her angry and if she is angry then i doubt that she will be wanting to write anything that doesn't envolve putting you three in pain. I highly doubt that Jasper or Edward would want harm to come upon Alice or Bella. (i am sorry for you Emmett. *air hug*) So unless Emmett wants to trun into a monkey and possibly get eaten by Jasper (that i might just pay to see!) and Edward no girl in the world that has any Twilight addicton wants to picture you with boils and worts on your face. so for the sake of you three and the readers GET POOR CAPELLA OUT OF HIDING!  
P.S Jasper can quit complaining and come w/ me, i love you Jazzy! (don't frown Edward everybody loves you already)  
~Sincerly Vampirate1963~

Dear boys,

I would like to inform you that Capella is unhappy. I am sure you have been informed of this from her screams and angry words that I am sure she has thrown at you. I am writing to confirm that she is very serious when she says that she will turn Emmett into a monkey and sick Jasper on him, and going to write warts and boils onto Edward's face, she is not kidding! I promise you that this will not end well if you gentlemen will not release Capeella. I do not wish for Edward's face to be covered in boils and warts, but I do think that it would be quite hilarious to watch Jasper attack the new Monkey Emmett. I am just trying to warn you before something bad happens to all of you. And if Capeela hasn't told you yet, Emmett, you are SO mine!

-dazzledbyEdward63


	31. The New Partnership

**(A/N: A couple people have mentioned they're a bit confused on the POV's and have asked me to put whose POV I'm writing at the top. I'm sorry it's been confusing. I've honestly been trying to make it as easy as possible to figure it out within the first few sentences, (unless I don't want you to know who it is of course) but I can't comply with this request because I think it makes the story look unprofessional, and I'm trying to keep it in that arena. So, I will continue to try to make it clear who's speaking as clearly as possible, but I hope it won't ruin your reading experience.**

_**To my 4 Musketeers**_**: You're reviews were hysterical. Especially the one from "the soulless heartless human." Honestly, you guys make me laugh all the time, even if you are furious with me at the moment. **

**_To_ _mckell_: You don't have an account, but I wanted to reply. Thank you for sticking with the story (even though it's getting depressing), and I appreciate all the reviews. You're awesome!**

**And lastly, **_**to all my readers**_**: I know it's been kind of depressing for a while, but be of good courage; Just as happy moments can't last forever, neither can the sad moments. Things will always turn around eventually.) **

**Disclaimer: **

**Capella: Where's the boys? **

**Edward: Oh, I sent them on an errand. **

**Capella: What kind of errand? **

**Edward: Oh, you know… I told them their wives called and were craving some kind of animal that only lives in the center of the Arabian Desert. **

**Capella: ??? **

**Edward: Yeah, they didn't really call. **

**Capella: Than why did you… **

**Edward: Because it's been a long time since we've done one of these, just the two of us, and I… Well… **

**Capella: Awww… you miss me. (smiles) **

**Edward: I miss our disclaimers. **

**Capella: Sure sure. **

**Edward: Please don't say that. **

**Capella: What? **

**Edward: That!**

**Capella: What? Sure sure?**

**Edward: Yeah. **

**Capella: Why not? **

**Edward: Because Jacob says that, and it's bad enough Bella caught on to the habit. I don't need to lose you to it too. **

**Capella: Hmmm… Jacob… Now he'd be fun to bring into a disclaimer… (stares off and ponders silently) **

**Edward: Stop pondering! You are not, under no circumstance bringing Jacob into the disclaimers! I already have to share with Jasper and Emmett, and this is supposed to be the Dynamic Duo, not the Dynamic Gajillion O! **

**Capella: Hee hee. Dynamic Gajillion O. You're silly Edward. But seriously. He's a funny guy. He'd do a great disclaimer. **

**Edward: Ugh. Sometimes, you drive me crazy. **

**Capella: Right back at ya Edward. Right back at ya. Do you want to do the thing? **

**Edward: Really?**

**Capella: Sure. Why not? **

**Edward: (smiles sheepishly) Okay, okay. Twist my arm why don't ya. (clears throat) Ahem. Capella doesn't own Twilight! (phone rings, Edward pulls out cell and looks at it) Uh oh… **

**Capella: What is it? **

**Edward: Jasper. I think he's just figured out there's no such thing as a Wobbly Emu. **

**Capella: A what? **

**Edward: The animal I sent them after. **

**Capella: Oh… **

**Edward: (phone rings again) Uh oh. **

**Capella: What now. **

**Edward: It's Alice. Ummm… it might be a good idea if you disappeared for a while. I don't really want the girls finding out about you or this story. **

**Capella: Awww… or my life would be in danger and you'd have to fight your own to save me?**

**Edward: Uh… sure… that, or… I'm worried about what will happen to Jasper, Emmett and I. Either way, you need to disappear. **

**Capella: You are not putting me back on that deserted excuse for an island Edward Cullen. **

**Edward: No, no. I promised. I have someplace much better for you. Trust me. Let's go. **

**Capella: (as she's being whisked away, her voice echoes: ) I dooon't oooooowwwwwwnnnn Twiiilllliiiiiiiggghhhhhttttt!**

**Edward: (rushes back) I already said that. (rushes away again) **

Chapter 31: The New Partnership

"Emmett Cullen!" called my reigning officer, Sam Uley.

I continued fighting the opponent I was currently engaged with, but answered, "Yes sir?"

I could hear my breath becoming rough as I spoke, as well as the clashing of our swords against each other.

"You're an excellent soldier son," he said, engaged in his own fight.

I almost smirked. After Rosalie, I had run immediately to join Weidinhun's soldiers, warriors as I had once thought of them, and the captain of our quadrant for some reason, had taken a liking to me instantly.

"Well, that's sweet sir, but I don't really think this is the best time for affirmation," I replied with jest in my voice as I thrust my sword forward. My opponent twisted out of its' path.

I could hear him chuckle in response. We both were still fighting, side by side, speaking as if it were just another normal day in Weidinhun and we were only sitting for a cup of tea.

"Don't kid yourself Cullen. I'm not petting your ego."

"Shame," I replied, and then finally finished off my man, only to be met with a new one.

"Excellent job my boy."

"Not petting my ego, huh sir?"

I heard his big hearty laugh just as he too finished his man. I thrust my sword into the heart of mine, and then we both turned to each other and slapped our hands together above our heads, and nodded in approval.

Before we knew it, we each had a new man to battle with. He finished his quickly, but mine was bit more of a fighter.

"Some men are gathering at the shop doors. They're smoking citizens out who are hiding in them."

My opponent was down on his knees, and I took a moment to look over the battle at the shops in the distance. It was just as he said. To my horror, the windows of all the stores were broken and smoke was rising out of each one.

In my frozen state, I missed a man in a red uniform who was running at me, and by the time I saw him, he was already on the floor, Sam's sword just being pulled out of his chest.

My breath stopped for a moment, as I turned from the dead man on the floor to my captain. "Thanks."

He punched my shoulder. "What was that I was just saying about you being a good soldier?"

I was still a bit too shaken to reply, so I let out a relieved sounding laugh instead.

"Listen Emmett," he began, his voice becoming more serious. "I want you to take care of those soldiers at the shops. Most of my men haven't noticed them yet. Grab a few on your way, and save those people."

I placed my sword over my chest. "Yes sir."

He smiled, nodded at me, and then was around in a flash to fight his next man.

Without delay I turned and ran. It was a bit of work to maneuver my way out of the battle which seemed to be swarming all over the city, and any man I found not currently engaged, I called for him to follow me.

I had a group of about 5 men by the time we reached somewhat of a clearing, and we all froze for just a moment as we saw our king running toward a flower shop of some sort.

There was something about watching him run, arrayed for battle, sword in the air, that shot a rush of adrenaline all throughout my body. I'd only ever seen the king once before, when he had come to visit Jasper and Rosalie. (I felt my stomach tighten at the thought of my wife.) Then, it had been a strange phenomena, but by the time he left, he'd seemed only a boy to me, lost and trying to find his place in this world. Now, it was if a new light from Heaven was shining down on him despite the darkness surrounding the city, as he ran with a fearless expression on his face to save his people.

My heart was thundering in my chest, and almost as if I could audibly hear them, I knew the men with me were feeling the same.

"For our king!" I shouted, looking behind me and finding three more men had joined us. "For the people of Weidinhun!"

There was a chorus of roars behind me as we ran towards our enemies, each of us taking a different shop. I recognized my own destination immediately. Esme had taken Edward, Alice and I here once when we had been in the city. Edward and I got lost in its' contents for hours, and our mother didn't pull us away. Just the sight of it brought back a familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach that for a moment, brought me back to my childhood.

That feeling brought an even fiercer determination. This place was part of me. Part of my past. I had to defend it. There wasn't another choice for me.

I continued running as fast as my legs would carry me, straight for the toy shop.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasper and I ran into the inner court where Bella had been married to the king that morning. I hadn't been there of course, but at the sight of the decorations and the red carpet and the chairs that had been thrown around, it didn't take long to figure it out.

I felt my stomach start to churn, and I wanted to be as far away from this place as possible. The dead bodies all around the floor seemed almost appropriate. This was now a place of death, and I couldn't think of it any other way.

This was the place where I officially lost Bella. This is the place where she died to me.

Jasper started moving around checking bodies for life, and I mentally begged him to leave. I didn't want to be here with every fiber of my being, and just as passionately I wanted to be in battle, but the look on Jasper's face kept me silent.

I knew what he was seeing. I would have probably felt the same if I wasn't feeling the loss that plagued me now. Weidinhun citizens, lifeless on the floor.

"What kind of monster does this?" he asked, taking in the massacre around us. "They're innocent people."

I didn't answer him, but for a moment I allowed myself to forget about Bella and grieve for the lives lost in this place.

Something changed in Jasper's expression. There was a new determination displayed there, but something about it scared me. He began bending down, checking people more quickly. As he spoke next his voice was desperate and pained.

"Help me Edward. Someone had to survive this. We have to find at least one."

"Jasper…"

"No! I'm not leaving until we find at least one alive. Help me!"

I didn't argue. Though not as quickly, I began checking bodies as well, but the more and more I searched, the more my hope was stolen. Jasper was right, there had to be someone, or else, what was the point?

As if in an answer to my question, I heard a coughing off to the distance. Jasper and I both looked up at the same time in the same direction, and as if on cue, be both got up and ran towards the sound.

A soldier in blue started moving his head to the side as he coughed again. I could literally see the change in the expression on Jasper's face as he now looked as though he'd found the ultimate buried treasure.

Jasper got to the boy before me, bent down and lifted his head up, setting it down on his own lap. I knelt down before him and checked his wounds. He had blood all over his clothes and a gash across his face. His breathing was labored, but he was alive.

He seemed to be trying to talk, but wasn't able to get the words out.

"It's okay," I assured him putting a hand on his chest as he desperately tried to lift himself. "You shouldn't move," I suggested. "You need to lie still. We'll help you. You're safe now."

He didn't stop, and Jasper had to help me now to hold him down.

"Relax," Jasper ordered struggling to keep his voice calm.

"The girl…" the boy said still struggling. "She… she…" He coughed again, and Jasper and I both looked down at him confused.

"What's your name?" Jasper asked, trying to distract him.

"No! No!" he fought back, and Jasper and I were now using more pressure to hold him down than was probably safe in his condition. "You have to help her," he stated, his words becoming more clear."

We both knew whoever he was talking about was probably gone and the boy's mind was probably somewhat delusional, which was understandable after what he'd just been through, but Jasper humored him, probably to help him calm down.

"Okay, okay, calm down and tell us what happened. What girl?"

He finally stopped struggling, but he still was not relaxed. "They called her princess. Queen."

He coughed again more harshly this time, and I found a new trail of blood flowing down his chin.

Jasper and I both looked at each other with wide, knowing eyes, and I felt my own heart stop beating for longer than should have left me alive.

I was now bending down closer to the boy, and as I spoke, my voice came out louder and harsher than it should have.

"What happened? Tell me what happened now!"

The boy looked scared, and Jasper, still with the boy on his lap, held out his arms and pushed me back by my shoulders. "Calm down Edward. Hear him out."

I took a deep breath and waited impatiently while the boy tried to calm down from my outburst.

"She was helping me," he finally continued. "Then something caught her attention and she ran over there."

He turned his head to motion where, who must have been Bella, had run. Both Jasper and I turned our heads, and I saw what Bella must have found immediately.

Angela.

I felt a pain in my stomach for my love. What grief she must have experienced in that moment. She had left us to find her cousin, and find her she did, only not as she had hoped.

The air grew chillier as I turned back to the boy and when I caught his eye he continued. "Then she came back, but before she could help me, some men appeared. They called her queen. I think she was the queen of Weidinhun. I went to the wedding, but I was stationed where I couldn't see her."

He stopped to cough again and I felt my stomach twist and turn in ways that shouldn't have been possible. I bit my tongue to keep from lashing out at the boy for him to continue. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder either to comfort me or hold me back, or possibly both, but both efforts would have been futile.

"What happened next?" I asked impatiently, and the boy took a deep breath than replied.

"She told me to be quiet, to play dead. I kept my eyes closed but I heard them. Only one spoke, but I know there were more. I think they were Belai."

Jasper and I exchanged looks again. Bella had been taken by her own people? It didn't make sense.

The boy continued capturing our attention again.

"They said someone was going to take over both the countries as the new king. I think the one who took her."

I could see the wheels turning in Jasper's head as he registered this information. He was thinking as a soldier, and what action to take next. All I could think about, was Bella.

I was almost unable to ask this next question, but I had to. I feared not knowing more than I feared the answer. My voice choked as I asked hesitantly, "Did they kill her?"

He chose that moment to have another coughing fit, and I almost strangled him. I think Jasper anticipated that because his grip on my shoulder tightened.

After an excruciatingly long time, the boy stopped coughing, took a deep breath, and then answered, "I don't think so. She asked them if they were, and he replied, 'Not yet.' I was out not too long after that."

I took a deep breath in relief. "Did you see which way they went?" I asked, now able to calm my voice since I knew it was possible Bella was still alive.

With great difficulty, he shook his head back and forth. "I didn't see anything." I could hear the regret in his voice, and I was able to pity him now that he'd given me all the information.

"You have to help her," the boy pleaded. "Please. I think she was an angel."

His voice was sounding more delusional as he spoke, and I could see his eyes now staring off into nothing, or perhaps he was fading into the past, but still whether he was fully there or not, he was right. Bella was an angel. She was my angel.

I took his hand and his eyes found me. I could see them pleading with me, begging me. I smiled at him and answered, "We will. I promise."

He seemed content with that answer, and then after another coughing fit, harsher than any of the other, which had Jasper and I in almost a panic, his breathing stilled, his eyes closed, and he fell limp into the ground.

Jasper didn't take his eyes from the boy, and a sadness covered his expression. He ran his hand across the boys face softly, and then gently laid his head on the ground as he stood up. I wasn't sure what his reaction would be, or what path he was going to chose next. I only knew what I had to do.

"Edward," he said, almost in a whisper.

I turned around to face my friend, my brother, and found myself holding my breath as I awaited his words.

"Let's go find Bella."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take long for me to dispel the Belai soldiers at the flower shop. I called for my men to pull out the people hiding in it quickly and run them to safety.

"Yes your majesty," they answered and moved quickly.

The group of people eyed me in awe as they came out of the flower shop. I knew what they were thinking. It was the look most people made when they saw royalty up close and personal. It was a rarity, especially for the lower class who rarely ventured into the city.

I smiled at them and then ran to the next shop. To my gratitude, I found that many of them were already being attended to by my men. They moved quickly, taking Belai soldiers out within seconds. I breathed a sigh of relief and started running to where my men hadn't gotten to yet.

On the way I was stopped by one of my men. His face was bloodied and he fell into a kneeling position at my feet. I could tell by his uniform he was a captain and that he was out of breath, but I found myself annoyed at his intrusion.

"Now is not the time!" I barked at him already in motion, but he stopped me.

"Sir, I'm sorry. But I have urgent news. Me and a group of my men were fighting out by the bridge and a band of Belai's attacked us. All my men were killed, and I was spared to give you a message sire."

More frustration built up inside me and it took all I had not to run off back into battle.

"Quickly man," I ordered, "before you join your men in the hereafter."

"Sir, they had the Queen."

I felt my heart stop and my body freeze. The news seemed too impossible to me. I had ordered her to safety. How did she get away from the men I'd sent with her?

"They were taking her out of the city and demanded a meeting with you out on the docks at sun down. They said come alone or they'd kill her on the spot."

"No!" I yelled. "You're lying."

"No your majesty, he's telling the truth," came another voice that sounded incredibly familiar from behind me. I turned to the sound, and knew that unmistakable face immediately, as well as the putrid, vile scum behind him.

"Jasper?" I said in awe, a thousand memories flooding in, then looked to the other soldier in his company. "Edward?" I bit disdainfully. "Aren't you supposed to be rotting in a prison cell somewhere?"

"We'll worry about that later," he answered to my utter annoyance. "Right now we need to think about getting Bella back, and when she's safe you can do whatever you want with me. Kill me if you'd like. I have nothing left to live for."

It was tempting.

Jasper stepped in front of Edward so that most of him was blocked from my view and said, "one of your soldiers saw them take her away."

"Why didn't he stop them?" I demanded, feeling frustrated and helpless and desperate to hit something.

"He's dead," Jasper answered.

The captain who'd first brought me the news was now standing, and I took a look around at the battle all around me.

Everywhere my eyes turned I saw Weidinhun and Belai's, blue and red, all around me fighting as enemies when this morning was supposed to make them brothers. Maybe Bella's skepticism was right. Maybe peace would never be possible, but I wasn't about to let her die.

I looked to the captain. "I need a horse."

"Sire," he answered. "You can't be serious. They'll kill you."

"Then I die."

"Let me get a group of men together."

"No!" I shot at him. "They'll kill her if they see you. What matters now is keeping the queen alive."

"And what of the king? Is your life not important?"

I actually thought about that question. With Angela dead now, my life seemed forfeit anyway. What was life without her? And looking at Edward, seeing the fear on his face as he knew Bella's life was in danger, I knew exactly what he was feeling, though I hated admitting that with everything inside me. I had stolen his love from him, just as my love was stolen from me, which maybe could have been prevented if I'd just admitted to her how I'd really felt. I don't know how, but maybe it would have saved her.

I felt worthless, empty and irate. Perhaps in saving Bella, whether I died or not, I could do at least one good thing.

"No," I answered the captain. "Right now the queen is most important. Take me to the stables."

I could see the hesitation on the captains face, but he couldn't deny his king, so he bowed and turned around.

I could hear the two other's following behind me, so I stopped and turned to them. "No," I commanded. "I'm going alone."

"We're not going to sit by and let her die," Edward seethed now standing next to Jasper's side.

I let out a sigh of frustration. "I don't have time for this. If they see anyone but me, they'll kill her."

I saw Edward cringe, and Jasper answered this time. "Then we won't be seen. We'll ride with you till we get close to the docks, and then Edward and I will make ourselves invisible."

"We're going no matter what," Edward said confidently. "Whether it's with you or not, we will be at those docks. I just think it might make you feel a bit better to know there's someone out there who has your back."

I looked at Edward incredulously. "You'll have my back?"

"As long as Bella's life is in danger, and you're the key to saving her, I'm your man."

He smiled patronizingly at me, and though I could feel the irritation building like a thorn in my side, I knew he was telling the truth.

"Fine then," I shouted more out of frustration then anything, "but if you're seen and she dies, her blood is on your hands."

I let that sit, but I could tell his determination to go wasn't going to change.

Well, this was a conundrum, I thought to myself. I was about to go running off into the woods, to the beach to save my wife, the queen of my country, that was in love with another man, side by side, with that same man, whom I just happened to hate with a hatred that ran right down to my core.

I ran that thought through my head again.

Edward and I were running off… to save Bella… together…

I almost laughed at the irony. I would have, if the thought didn't make me so angry.

I took a deep breath to steady my nerves, looked over at Jasper, and then Edward, and said, "Let's go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As I ran forward, I didn't see the man in front of me with his sword raised high. I didn't see the toy shop owner running next to me towards the same fate as myself. I didn't even see the flames raging around me.

No, as I ran towards what I knew would be my end, I saw my family. I saw Esme; loving, kind and beautiful.

I saw Alice; a dreamer, trusting, a friend.

I saw Edward; lost, wise and compassionate.

I saw Emmett; full of life, adventurous and strong.

I saw our little farm and the life we'd built there. I refused to see the death that had plagued us recently. Only the joy that had made up most of our life.

It was that thought that kept me from turning around in an attempt to save my life, because in forfeiting my own, I was saving theirs.

Just before I reached the man, just before I knew it was the end, the whole world went silent.

For a second I saw the man right before me, and I knew I was about to make impact.

I knew that was what was supposed to happen, but I never hit the man.

Something else did.

I fell to the floor, and when I looked up, I saw the toy shop owner next to me. He looked back over in my direction, and I could see the same confusion and fear on his face that I was feeling.

At the same time we both turned to the men who should have been the last men we would ever see in this life, and found them both on the floor, completely still.

My eyes didn't hold there long. Two men stood next to each of the dead soldiers, and as I slowly moved my attention up, what I saw took my breath away.

"Emmett?" I called out, not trusting my eyes. Was it possible?

His expression looked horrified and surprised.

"Father?" he replied.

I let out a surprised cry and he was at my side instantly helping me to my feet.

Before he had a chance to say anything I pulled my son to me in a tight embrace and fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

After a moment he pulled back but didn't release my shoulders from his grip.

"Where's mother?" he asked.

I looked back past the flames to the back of the store. "Her and Alice went out the back," I responded and he moved his attention in that direction.

The fire was too intense for us to go through the store, so Emmett started pulling me toward the front, while the other soldier grabbed the toy shop owner. "Come on," he ordered. "We have to get you out of here."

I nodded and let Emmett pull me forward. As he did, I couldn't help but feel a sense of awe come over me. My son had saved my life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Where had Jacob gone? Last I'd seen him he was running toward the flower shop. I'd been distracted by the man I had been battling at the moment. He'd fought harder than the others, and it was almost a shame to kill such a man. I'd never found a worthier opponent.

But now Jacob was gone, and I couldn't protect him if I couldn't see him.

I ran through the crowd taking a few men down in the process, towards the flower shop. I checked through the window but he wasn't there. I frantically looked around. It wasn't like me to let things slip through my fingers.

I tried to summon up my confidence that I was talented at finding people, and set my sights on Jacob. At the moment, nothing else mattered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Oh come on guys, like I'd really kill Carlisle. ; )**

**Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing. You're what makes writing the story more exciting. I can't help but love it when I know you all are becoming involved with the characters and the story, and that you care what happens to them. Sorry for the Carlisle scare. ; ) So, thanks again. **

**Also, just to give you a clear idea of where this story is going, or at least, if there's an end in sight, I assure you once again, I do have a plan, and I know how this is going to end. I'm not sure how many more chapters it's going to take to get there, but it won't be much longer. Sorry, but the conclusion is near. **

**It could change, but there are about two more dramatic events that are going to happen for Bella before it all comes to a head, (one being this kidnapping of course. Or should we say, "Queennapped." ) There is one more big surprise in the mix from one of our characters, and of course, the prologue will be fully explained. Then there is the ultimate conclusion: Will Bella and Edward eventually end up together??? **

**So, it sounds like a lot, but things are hopefully going to tie up pretty quickly, then again, knowing me, I could end up doing something I didn't expect, and it could be longer than planned. We'll see. **

**Thanks for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**Capella **


	32. The King and The Farm Boy

**A/N: So, I know the story has been a bit intense, dramatic and a little depressing for a while, so I wrote this chapter as almost kind of another bonus chapter, except that is still is a continuation of the story line. It's just more of a fun, humorous piece that's a bit more light hearted and easier to read. It's the scene where Jasper, Edward and Jacob ride off to rescue Bella, told completely from Jasper's POV. I had a lot of fun writing it, (as well as making the title, hee hee) so I hope you enjoy reading it just as much. The intent is that it will be a nice little break for you all. **

**Also, no disclaimer this time. It's really late, I'm really tired, and I still have to edit this thing so I can post it and get some sleep before the sun comes up. : ) Alrighty then, enjoy! **

Chapter 32: The King, The Farm Boy, and The Poor Best Friend Who Had to Deal With Them Both

Two hours! Two very long hours of riding behind two competing morons.

Excuse me, I know it isn't wise to call my king a moron, but I did grow up with him, (I'd seen him fall flat on his face into a pile of manure) so it doesn't feel too out of place to think such demeaning thoughts.

And Edward, my best friend. Well, I know he's riding side by side next to the man who stole his love, imprisoned him, and I'm pretty sure he punched him in the face, but I mean it's Edward. He probably asked for the strike, and it's not like him to be so childish.

I never knew it was possible to insult someone, try to best someone or build a ridiculous amount of raw tension in the outside open air without words, but I stand corrected. Or, well, I ride on a horse corrected.

These two bumbling idiots have been at it for the last two excruciatingly drawn out hours, and without saying two words to each other! I'm not sure if they were trying to prove who was more worthy of Bella, who was a bigger man, or if they just don't plain like each other. Maybe it was all three. Either way, riding behind the backsides of my imperious king and my short tempered best friend was becoming increasingly maddening.

At first, when we were at the stables, the king jumped up on his high and mighty stallion, and made sure Edward got the smallest horse of the lot, which actually wasn't that small compared to most the horses we see on farms, but compared to the king's breeds, it was measly.

You could have read the unmitigated agitation on Edward's face from the other side of the city, but he didn't say a word. Just held his proud nose in the air, and scaled the horse like a wall, which didn't work out too well for him. He misjudged the height, did some sort of strange roll across the saddle and then kept going until he crashed into a heap on the ground on the other side of the horse.

I was reminded of the phrase, "Pride cometh before a fall," but I didn't think it would be a good idea to say anything. So I bit my lip and hoped the kings snickers would drown out the sound of mine.

Edward finally successfully mounted his steed, and before we were off I asked in all seriousness, "The bridge is blockaded by Belai soldiers. How are we going to get past them?"

"We're not taking the bridge. There are underground tunnels that lead out of the city. The entrance is in the palace."

I can't deny the excitement I felt at the prospect of a secret passageway, and I knew Edward felt the same. We'd talked about adventurous outings like this our whole lives, and he couldn't even glory in it in the presence of the king. I sighed. I would have liked to have shared my anticipation with my currently obnoxious best friend, but I had to be satisfied with the knowing glance he exchanged with me.

I knew exactly what the look had meant. We'd spent so much time together it was almost like I was in-tune with his emotions, which I would never admit to out loud, since it does sound kind of feminine. We were off to rescue the damsel in distress. It was time to be men!

What a sight we were, riding into the palace on two large, and one dinky, group of horses. The palace was still eerily empty. I'd remembered from my childhood that there was always some flurry of activity going on, even at night. But now, the echo of the horses hoofs rang through the deserted halls. It was almost a shame there was no one to see us. They wouldn't have believed the story otherwise.

Riding down the stairs was extremely tricky. The horses didn't like it at all, and while I tried to be cautious with mine, Jacob and Edward seemed to think it fine to continue their little grudge fest by racing the horses down. I was terrified one or both of them would be thrown, or worse, the horses would fall and crush them both against the stone, but by some miracle, they made it alive. To Edward's utter annoyance, Jacob made it first.

The tally was now: Jacob- two, Edward- Zip.

And then we reached the secret passageway, and Jacob's horse was too big for him to ride on through the tunnels, so he had to walk. It was dark, but I could just feel the smugness radiating off Edward as he rode, even crouched a bit, just behind a sour-puss, treading ground Jacob.

Too bad it was too dark for anyone to see me roll my eyes.

Of course it didn't matter one bit to anyone that I had to walk my horse too.

The tunnels took some time, and I had a solitary break from Foolish and Foolisher as I listened in wonder to the roar of rushing water that sounded over my head, and I knew at that moment we must have been just under the moat. Despite my awe, I felt a small pang of fear that the walls would collapse and the tunnel would flood with us still inside, but when the echoes drowned out, (no pun intended) I felt more at ease.

"We're almost there," Jacob assured, though it was still so dark ahead I couldn't make out an end.

"These tunnels were created by my great, great grandfather," Jacob said almost in awe, and I wondered when he'd found out about them because it was never something he'd showed me as children.

"He built them as a means of emergency escape for the royal family. My father sent me through them every war as a child to hide in the country. Only his most trusted soldiers know about them."

"It'd be an excellent way to get those people out of the city," Edward said condescendingly. "Not very nice to keep it all to yourself."

"Sorry Edmund," Jacob bit back bitterly. I couldn't see his face, but I was sure Edward sneered. "While you were sleeping the day away in your cell, I was a bit distracted fighting in a war, until it was brought to my attention that the queen was in danger. Excuse me if I value her life just a bit more than others. I _was_ attacked without warning on my _wedding day_. There wasn't a whole lot of time to formulate a plan. Even a poor farm boy could understand that."

"Oh, I'm sorry _your highness_," Edward responded, and no one could miss the sarcasm in his tone at the title, "but it seems to me like a good king would have seen this coming."

"I beg your pardon?"

Uh oh.

Edward kept his voice calm, and yet still condescending. "What were the chances that after hundreds of years of warring, your enemies were just going to forget the past? Did you really think, that after all the blood of their own shed on their land, that they would just let that go? That attack was planned before you even knew there was a princess in Belai. Even a _poor farm boy _could understand that."

Jacob was silent for a moment, but that silence thundered in my ears.

"No, you poor, ignorant soul. You couldn't possibly understand the affairs of the court, and how these things work, so don't pretend to know what your talking about, Edmund."

"It's Edward, _your majesty."_"

"Oh I'm sorry Edmund, it's just such an insignificant name I find it hard to remember correctly."

"Bella never forgot it."

If you couldn't see the gates of hell opening and the lake of fire about to pour out at that moment, then you were too daft to be considered anything other than the village idiot, and Edward had to have been king of them all if he thought that comment would go unnoticed.

Lucky for him, as Jacob turned around hurling every foul name he could think of, spitting out threats like a group of men and tobacco on a night at the pub, he just happened to be completely unable to get past his horse which was just too big for the two of them to walk side by side in the tunnel.

To Jacob's dismay, the horse was becoming spooked by the outburst, and began jumping up and down, kicking forward at Jacob, just missing him by a hair. The king had to forget Edward and work on calming the horse down, which neither Edward nor myself could have offered aid from behind.

When the horse was finally still on his feet, I could see Edward open his mouth to throw another insult Jacob's way, but I intervened just in time.

"Listen, men, you two bickering over things that can't change, and really don't matter isn't going to help. In case you forgot, the queen of Weidinhun's life currently hangs in the balance, and if I remember correctly, we have until dawn to get you, your majesty, on those docks, or she _dies_.

"Now if either of you care lick about Queen Isabella as much as you claim, then you'll put away your petty pride and start moving forward."

They both were still, and for a moment I was concerned about the state of my head, and its' current location just above my shoulders. I just spoke to the king in the most disrespectful manner possible. Blast our childhood friendship. The familiarity continually caused me to forget my place around him. Then again, maybe that same familiarity saved my life, because Jacob didn't say a thing.

He turned around and once again and began leading us forward. Of course, foolish me thought that the silence would bring a semblance of peace on this crazy venture. They did after all, as I mentioned, not say two words to each other from this moment on, but like I said, the tension in the air was as thick as smoke.

As for the tally? I'm not sure. The argument in the cave was a little sketchy. I guess one point to Jacob for calling Edward Edmund. I mean, that was just hilarious. The "poor farm boy" bit would have been a good insult, except I was a poor farm boy myself so I wasn't letting it count.

As for Edward, one point for fully pissing off the prince and making him come face to face with a jumpy horse. Speaking of horses, there's another point for being the only man who could ride on one in the tunnels, and I suppose I should give him one for the "Bella remembering his name" comment. That in itself was a down right dirty play.

So that's four- Edward, three- Jacob.

Hmm… Go Team Edward.

The tunnels led out from behind a waterfall, which was actually kind of amazing. I took a peek back after we lead the horses onto dry land, and you never would have guessed it possible that there was a tunnel behind that fall that led straight into the palace. It was well hidden.

On the next leg of our journey, the battle of course became who could ride the fastest. They obviously weren't speaking to each other, so this was the only way they could think to compete.

I was impressed by the pace that Edward kept his horse. For its' size, he was keeping it pretty much neck and neck with Jacob's. At some points, Edward's horse we be up front by just a head, and at others, it would be the king's back in Edward's face, but neither was ever able to pass the other completely.

They were riding uncomfortably close to each other to be safe, and some times Jacob would reach out his arm and push at Edward's shoulder, almost as if he was trying to push Edward right off the horse, and vica-versa… of course. Edward was the only one to come close to falling off, which brought them neck and neck in the tally. Four to four.

Then, every once in a while, we'd have to veer off a path and dart through the trees, which became another race in itself. I didn't pay a whole lot of attention here as I was trying desperately not to run into a tree myself. All I can say is that Edward got out of the trees first, most likely because his horse was smaller and more sprite, but since he wasn't exactly sure of where we were, he went in the wrong direction, and Jacob and I had to call him back. So I'd say, they each got a point for that one.

Five-Five.

I didn't fail to notice that I didn't see any soldiers in the country. All the fighting must have taken place inside the city, which made sense. The Belai soldiers would have known that most of our soldiers, as well as Weidinhun citizens would have been called into the city for the wedding. If Belai did win that battle, they would have been able to wipe out most our army with one blow. It really was a genius plan.

Jacob pulled his horse to an almost abrupt stop, and my two hours of almost peace came to an end.

"What are you doing?" cried Edward not masking his agitation.

"The horses need water," Jacob answered in a matter of fact tone, and I heard then a gentle river not too far off. The king jumped off his horse and led him through the trees toward the sound.

Edward wasn't having it though. He marched his horse over to the king and continued his rant.

"Are you kidding me? There's still hours to go until we reach the docks, and every moment we're not moving forward is another moment that Bella's life is in danger. If we don't go now we…"

Jacob reached up and grabbed Edward's shirt and pulled him down closer to his own face, while angrily replying, "Don't you dare act like I don't care about her."

Edward and the king stared angrily at each other for a moment before Jacob released his shirt. Edward brushed himself off and then sat up straight. Jacob continued.

"The horses have been run harder than they're used to, and for almost three hours. If they don't rest a moment and have a drink, they'll be no good to us and we won't make it to the docks in time. Now, feel free to go gallivanting around the country if you'd like, but I have a queen to save."

Jacob-six, Edward-five.

Edward seethed. Jacob took the reins of his horse and began leading it to the river.

I rode over to Edward and turned to look at him. I'm not sure what he saw in my expression. What I was thinking was that he was being an idiot, but he was still my best friend and I knew this wasn't easy for him, and even though he hated every moment he had to spend with the king, it wasn't hard to guess the real issue.

"We'll get her back Edward," I assured putting a consoling hand on his shoulder.

He shot an angry look at me then, though I know I wasn't really its' target. Edward shrugged out from under my grasp and began leading his horse forward after the king, and I followed just behind.

I decided to take my own rest while the horses were drinking and grazing, and after taking a long drink of water from the river myself, I went and found a wide, comfortable willow tree to lean against.

I saw Jacob about to move with the same intent until he noticed that Edward was still standing protectively by the horses, arms crossed, with no apparent intention to take a rest himself.

It wasn't hard for me to figure out, and I think Jacob got the same impression. Edward was trying to prove that he wasn't tired, that he didn't need to sit or breathe or even take a large drink of water to cool and hydrate his system. Of course, if Edward didn't need a rest, than neither did Jacob.

The king moved to stand a good few feet from Edward's side, and crossed his arms in the same manner as his opponent. When Edward took a deep, forceful breath, so did Jacob, only it would sound harsher and louder.

I picked up a small pebble from the ground and twisted it between my fingers, while staring in a amusement at the two "grown men" before my eyes. A light breeze ruffled my hair and the coolness of it felt good on my skin.

Jacob reached up in the air, bringing his hands together for a stretch, then pulled them down to rest atop his head so that his elbows would bend and the muscles would flex. I didn't fail to notice Edward's incredulous stare as he didn't miss a moment of what the king was doing.

Edward looked down and picked up a large stone that fit in the palm of his hand. He tossed it up a couple times before launching it forward with all his might until you couldn't see it anymore, though you could hear the sound of it's landing a good distance off. He shot Jacob a challenging smirk.

I tossed my rock into the river. I wasn't giving them points for either gimmick. They were both being ridiculous whether they knew it or not, and I was guessing not.

Next, Jacob decided to continue with his stretches in ways that boasted of every muscle in his body, which from a complete unbiased perspective, were pretty impressive, but Edward was no Baker's son, or Butcher's son. No, Edward was the son of the hardest working farmer I'd ever met, and he definitely had some brawn of his own.

Edward began his own round of stretches, and while he did, Jacob picked up his own rock and through it forward, though it was impossible at this point to see if it had gone farther than Edward's.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I buried my face in my hands and rested them on my pulled up knees.

What happened next is really almost unexplainable, and yet completely common among men, although this type of contest between my best friend and my king is just a strange phenomena that topped any unnatural experience anyone has ever known, ever, in the world, however far it goes.

Someone, though I don't know exactly from who since my head was still buried, but someone definitely passed gas.

No, I am not lying, neither am I making up the fact that the first passing of gas was followed by an even louder and more distinct second passing of gas.

And then a third, and then a fourth. A small break, and then a fifth.

Who would have thought that two "grown men" would resort to making a competition out of farting. And one of them was the king.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I whispered barely audible, "the king of my country. Yes, thank you very much."

The following fart sent a smell that attacked my senses, even in the open air, and my head shot up as I stated while plugging my nose, "Oh that's feral."

"Ha!" shouted Edward and pointed a finger toward the king, who then crossed his arms and turned his attention back over the river.

"Ugh Edward, I'll have to give you a point for that one," I exclaimed swatting the air by my nose.

"What?" he asked turning back to me, a surprise on his face as if he'd forgotten I was there.

"Nothing," I responded, and then mentally tabulated: Tied, six-six, then buried my head back into my knees imagining myself back in battle and as far away from these two goons as possible. If Edward hadn't of been my best friend…

"How's your head?" I heard Edward ask drawing my head back up to the surface.

"Excuse me?" the king responded, and some innate type of warning system started signaling in my head.

"Well, I know I hit it pretty hard with my head when we first met. Sorry about that." He didn't sound sorry at all.

"Didn't even phase me," Jacob answered. "I have a thick head."

Oh come on Jacob. Do you not see how you set yourself up for that one.

"Aw, so you do own a mirror," Edward answered.

"Listen you," Jacob began angrily marching over to Edward who was now standing in a stance that made him look ready to strike.

I was up in a flash and standing between them before they could meet face to face.

"Calm down," I ordered, trying desperately to keep both of them separated.

"I am your king!" Jacob shouted demandingly while trying to push around me. Edward shouted insults from my other side but Jacob wasn't deterred. "Whether you like it or not, those are the facts, and you will watch your words around me. You're already one foot back in prison at the moment, and the only reason you're here is for the queen, because you might be of use to me in getting her out alive.

"But know this, she isn't yours. She never belonged to you, and she never will, and when this is all over, it's right back into the dungeon with you. Now, try to show a little more honor where it's due, and I might let you live."

Edward calmed down then though I could still hear him seething over my shoulder, only now, I was seething right there with him. I put a protective arm around my friend and pushed us both back a couple steps. There was so much I wanted to say to Jacob right then. There was no way I was letting him take my friend and put him back in that inhuman pit, but what could I say? He wasn't just that bratty child I'd grown up with. He was my king.

Jacob took a deep breath, gave Edward one last look and than turned back to jump on his horse. He didn't even give us time to jump on ours before he took off, leaving us no moment to recover from his threat. So we both moved as quickly as possible to our horses and followed after Jacob.

No one said a word the rest of the trip, and Edward rode close to me from then on. It was another few hours before we reached the docks, and dawn was just approaching.

When Jacob stopped and jumped off his horse, we followed suit. He motioned for us to be quiet and follow him, so we did without a word.

We tied up the horses and then crept forward through a thick dense of trees, and as we moved forward, the sound of the ocean became more audible. There was a giant boulder just ahead that all three of us could hide behind and peek over.

What we did see caused all of our breathing to halt.

Just before us was a steep hill, and at the bottom of the hill was a display of sand, and at the end of the sand, into the water, was the dock. There at the end of the long, wooden dock, just at the edge by the water, was a tall wooden post, and tied to the post was our queen, the same girl who'd I'd seen often at the Cullen's for two weeks, where at the time, she'd just been Bella.

Here now, tied to that post, looking pale and as frightened as a rabbit before hungry wolves, she didn't look like a queen at all. She just looked like Bella. My sister's friend. Edward's love. Alice's confidant.

Edward started to jump up, and Jacob and I both pulled him down and restrained him, while I put a hand over his mouth. He struggled for a while until I firmly demanded, "Stop Edward, stop. You running down there and getting yourself killed isn't going to help her. We need to stop and make a plan."

"I don't see any men," Jacob said now standing back up and peering over the rock. "She looks like she's there by herself, but they have to be somewhere."

Edward took a deep breath and stopped struggling, though his body was still tense. He didn't take his eyes off me until he was calm enough to restrain himself. He nodded and I slowly let him go. We then both reached up to join Jacob.

After a long, silent moment, I turned to Jacob and Edward, and asked, "What now?"


	33. The Docks

**Disclaimer: **

**Capella: (singing and boogying down!) Can't touch this, duh nuh nuh nuh! Can't touch this, duh nuh nuh nuh! Can't touch this!**

**Edward: (laughs amused) What are you doing? **

**Capella: (stops, looks at Edward, but is unembarrassed) Just doin' a lil jig. Come on, join me, you know you want to. Can't touch this, duh nuh nuh nuh! Can't touch this!**

**Edward: Ha ha. I'll pass. **

**Capella: Alright, but you're missin' out. Hey, you're back! How'd everything work out with the girls? **

**Edward: All things are cooled down, for now. Jasper and Emmett are on their way home, but I'm pretty sure there'll be hell to pay. I'm kind of hoping you'll be able to sweet talk them down, or write them a cool chapter or something. **

**Capella: Why should I? **

**Edward: Come on Capella, I sent them away for us. That's got to count for something. **

**Capella: Okay, okay, but on one condition? **

**Edward: (reads her mind) Are you serious? You've got to be kidding me. **

**Capella: Nope, nope. Come on Edward. **

**Edward: I don't know Capella. I'm just not the type. **

**Capella: Hey, at least I didn't ask for another date. **

**Edward: Well….**

**Capella: What was that about, hell to pay? **

**Edward: Fine. **

**Capella: Yes! (squeals) On three! One… Two… Three… **

**Capella and Edward: Can't touch this, duh nuh nuh nuh! Can't touch this! Can't touch this, duh nuh nuh nuh! Can't touch this!**

**Capella: Woo Edward! Way to shake that booty. **

**Edward: OMC, I would so be blushing right now if I could. **

**Capella: (laughs) Okay Mr. Sensitive. We can stop. Didn't that feel so good?**

**Edward: What's the deal anyway? You seem pretty cheery. **

**Capella: Well… I found out something pretty cool. And don't read my mind cuz I want to tell you myself!**

**Edward: Shoot. **

**Capella: Well, while you're a super hot sparkly vampire, I learned from vampiredomination****, one of my reviewers, that CAPELLA is a star! **

**Edward: What? You're not famous. **

**Capella: No you nerd. Not a Hollywood star, an actual star. Like a big, burning celestial ball of gas billions of miles away. There's a freaking STAR called CAPELLA! How flippen awesome is that? Seriously. They should just crown me the mayor of Awesome Town already. **

**Edward: Oh, well… that's cool. **

**Capella: You're feeling incredibly insignificant right now aren't you?**

**Edward: Well, no one named a star after me. **

**Capella: That's cuz you're just not as awesome. I mean, sure you're hotter, stronger, beautiful…er , you smell better and everyone wants you… but you're not as awesome cuuuzzzz…. I got a staaaaaaarrrr, I got a staaaaaaarrrr. Can't touch this, duh nuh nuh nuh! **_**I don't own Twilight!**_** Can't touch this, duh nuh nuh nuh! Can't touch this!**

Chapter 33: The Docks

I don't know how long I had been unconscious. The men who had captured me had knocked me out almost immediately and when I had awoken, there was a blind fold over my eyes and my mouth, so I was unable to make out where I was or where the sun was in the sky. Although, the air was still cold so I assumed had I had my sight it would have been too gray still to tell.

The next thing I noticed was that my head was throbbing. It reminded me of when I had woken up from my fever and everything felt like it was pounding from the inside out. Things felt a little fuzzy, but I assumed the man who'd captured me had hit me over the head to put me to sleep. When I attempted to reach out a hand to touch the spot where it hurt, I found them bound. Upon this realization I noticed my wrists were sore from the rope that had tied them together, giving me an idea that I had been here for some time. Perhaps a few hours.

As my head started to clear I tried to take inventory of what was going on around me. How had I been standing if I had been asleep? I tried to move forward and discovered there was more rope tied around my stomach and just under my arms. My feet were free, but that was completely useless.

I pushed back against whatever I'd been tied to, and my neck and upper back, the only part of my body besides my hands and face that wasn't covered by my dress, felt wood. Tall, thick and round. It must have been some kind of post. I tried to pull forward again, struggling against the ropes, but they wouldn't budge.

Feeling tired, I stopped and took a moment to listen to my surroundings. The sound of water suddenly flooded my ears, and I could hear waves rushing back and forth against the sand. I was by the ocean, only from the sound of it, directly over. How was that possible? I stomped my foot. More wood. I must have been on the docks. The smell the salt sea suddenly assaulted my nose.

I tried to cry out for help but the gag kept me from being able to make too much noise. I pulled at the ropes again, but made no more progress than I had before. I felt panic start to rush in so I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself down.

_Breathe Bella_, I thought to myself.

It was then that I remembered how I'd gotten here, and the panic I'd felt just a moment ago manifested into fear. My lip started to quiver, and my body began to shake. I had no idea if I was alone, or if my captors were still around. I had put on a brave face before, but without the ability to see anything all my defenses seemed to have torn down .

I tried to calm myself down enough to listen to my surroundings for any sign of life, but I still could only hear the sound of the ocean, once a peaceful melody, now a foreboding, threatening to consume me.

_Breathe Bella_, I reminded myself again.

Even with the blindfold on, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose, and then brought up the only face I thought could calm me down enough to not completely lose it on this dock.

Edward.

I pictured his beautiful, breathtaking green eyes, the color of the emeralds on my father's crown. I'd paint the whole world the color of his eyes if I could.

I felt the shaking in my body start to calm, and took another deep breath.

_Okay Bella, keep going._

I thought of his hair. As bronze as the distant horizon over the ocean at sunset. The way the sky set aflame reminded me of the color of his long messy tendrils.

And his face, his perfect face. His smile, his cheeks, his forehead. How much I had missed that lovely face. I thought of my love for him, and how it'd been forbidden from the very beginning, but I didn't care. I fought it, I fought him, for as long as I possibly could, but like a wave upon the sand, it consumed me. It filled my senses. It wore me down until it was my only strength.

_I love you Edward_, I thought in my mind. I would have shouted it if I could.

At last my body calmed enough to stable, and my breathing steadied.

And then I heard the footsteps, and it started all over again.

There was something about not being able to see his face that made him more of a monster. A creature of the night that preys on the minds of children in their beds. I only heard one pair of boots, but that just intensified my fear.

Maybe it was completely a mental thing, but the air dropped at least ten degrees sending goose bumps all over my skin. Even the material of the dress couldn't keep the chill away.

The footsteps were approaching slowly, but they were getting closer. My mind ran wild, my imagination drawing pictures of claws and red eyes and sharp teeth. It didn't help I knew whoever that man was he was going to kill me eventually. Was now the time? Or would I be tortured first?

The thought sent my body into violent shakes, and I tried as best I could to calm them. I didn't want to be seen as afraid. If only I could see my attacker, then maybe this would be somewhat easier to handle.

The sound of his boots falling on the wood now sounded only a few feet away. My body went tense, and I braced myself for whatever blow would come.

Then, the footsteps fell silent.

Nothing happened for a long moment, and all I could hear was the sound of the ocean, the wind, and a bird crying out in the distance. A breeze picked up and blew my hair across my face.

I waited, and still nothing.

My fear kept me from making any sort of noise, but the waiting was making things worse. The longer he prolonged my pain, the more my anxiety grew, but maybe he knew exactly what he was doing.

And then, as hesitant as a frightened child, came his voice.

"Bella?"

My body froze. It couldn't be.

"Jacob?" I tried to say but my voice was muffled through the tie.

I started struggling against the ropes wanting desperately to be free. I felt his hands on my face as he untied first the cloth around my eyes which widened at the sight of him, and then he took off the one around my mouth. When the latter was removed I took in a deep, comfortable breath through my mouth, but the chill of the wind stung at the chaffing on my lips from the tie.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused, but he wasn't looking at me anymore. His back was turned and he was searching for something on the beach.

"Where are they?" he asked, his voice still sounding hesitant.

"Who?"

"The men that took you. The men that brought you here."

"I don't know," I replied. "They knocked me out back at the palace and then I woke up here. Untie me please," I begged, my voice desperate.

He looked back at me, and then at the ropes, and there was still hesitation in his eyes.

"Jacob?" I cried, staring at him incredulously. "What are you doing? Untie me, _please_."

He looked back on the beach for a moment, and then finally turned around and after pulling a small dagger from his belt he began cutting at the ropes.

"How did you know?" I asked softly, feeling overwhelmingly grateful for the rescue to a man I'd never thought I'd ever feel anything warm for again.

"They sent a messenger," he answered, his voice pained.

He cut through the last rope, and as I moved forward I found my equilibrium a bit off and fell into his arms.

"I'm sorry," I said, but felt too overwhelmed to move. My hands gripped tightly onto his arms, needing desperately to feel safe.

Jacob stared down at me and ran a hand gently through my hair. His expression looked just as pained as his voice had sounded. "No," he said softly. "Don't be." He paused for a moment, not taking his eyes off me, and then finally said, "I'm sorry. For everything."

His face was so sincere I couldn't even try to doubt his honesty.

I reached up to grip his shoulders and then pulled myself up straight, but I didn't pull away. "Jacob I…"

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

I cringed at the sound of the voice I recognized immediately, but didn't turn around to face him.

"That's him," I whispered to Jacob who was looking intently at the man behind me. The man with the long dark hair. The man who was trying to take both mine and Jacob's countries from us.

He quickly pulled me around and maneuvered to stand protectively in front of me, then pulled out his sword and held it forward. I kept one hand on Jacob's shoulder and then peeked around his side to get a good look.

The man who took me was standing right on the dock, and I don't know how I didn't hear him approach us. Behind him stood a whole battalion of men. Twenty at least, probably more. All standing on the beach just at the foot of the dock, all with the swords pointed at us, and all in red uniform.

"Those are my men," I whispered out loud more to myself than to Jacob. "Those are Belai soldiers."

I felt Jacob's body tense under my hand. He stretched his arm out and pointed to the man standing right before us, also arrayed in red.

"Not this one."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twilight had officially approached. It wouldn't be long until the world turned dark. Even under the thick cover of gray you could see night was approaching, but there was still enough light to see around us.

Jasper and I watched from our safe distance at the rock. I could tell Jasper was trailing the king, but I couldn't take my eyes off the woman tied to the post at the end of the dock. It hurt with such a ferocity that I wasn't the one that was running down there and setting her free. I wanted it to be my face she saw when the blindfold was taken off. Not Jacob's. If it weren't for the fact that anyone but him going to her put her life in more danger than it already was, it would be. That was the only thing that kept my feet firmly planted on the floor.

"Relax Edward," Jasper said soothingly, trying to calm me.

"That's not the love of your life on that post Jasper Hale, while you have to wait in the background completely useless. When it is, I'll tell you to relax, and then we'll see how you feel."

"Maybe not, but that _is _my queen," he replied, still trailing Jacob.

I looked at him incredulously, and then shook my head. "Loyal aren't we?"

"I'm a man of country. I'm a soldier Edward. It's my job to protect the crown."

"That's Bella down there Jasper."

"She's not just Bella anymore Edward, and she never will be. The sooner you figure that out the better."

I stared at him for a moment, unable to speak, and then finally dropped my head into my hands. "I've lost her. It still stings."

When I looked up I found Jasper staring right back at me. The stern expression on his face took me aback for a moment. "She was never yours to lose."

As bitter as the words were to my taste, I knew he wasn't being malicious. I just was still having trouble swallowing the truth, and that was exactly what colored every word he spoke.

We both turned around at the same time and cast our eyes on our targets, only now the scene had changed; Bella had been untied and for some unknown reason was in Jacob's arms. I felt a fire burning in my chest, which I'm sure Jasper sensed because he reached out a hand and firmly gripped my arm.

I steadied myself until I was sure I wouldn't take off, and motioned to Jasper I was okay for him to let me go.

I looked back over. She was standing now but they hadn't let each other go. Jasper's words rang through my ears. _She was never yours to lose. _It still couldn't fend off the pain. I bit my tongue, hard, just for a distraction.

"Edward," Jasper said with concern in his voice. "Look."

I turned to where he was pointing and saw a group of Belai soldiers coming out of the trees like shadow beasts in the night. My eyes grew wide as they silently made there way toward the dock, the red of their coats signaling like a bright, warning of danger.

They all stopped and formed a line at the entrance of the dock, blocking its' path so that neither Jacob nor Bella would be able to retreat unless they decided to take the aquatic route, not that that chance looked any less grave.

What was worse, Bella and Jacob still hadn't noticed. He was still holding her. His arms were wrapped around her waist. He was staring into her eyes. My eyes. But I couldn't be angry. Bella's life was in danger, and I had to do something.

One of the men stepped out from the rest and began walking forward across the dock. He stopped just a few feet in front of them and they still hadn't noticed.

I wanted to scream out. To warn them to run. It wouldn't have helped.

"What do we do?" I whispered to Jasper.

He didn't answer, and I could see by the look on his face he had no clue.

"Jasper," I said pleading, but couldn't find words to follow.

"I know Edward," he answered, confusion mixed with strength in his voice. He wasn't giving up, and neither was I.

"We have to do something. We have to fight."

"Edward, there's at least thirty of them out there. Against the two of us. We'd be dead before we even reached the docks. That's not going to help Jacob or Bella."

"What then?" My voice was growing more frustrated. "If we do nothing they die. He's not going to let her go just because the king surrendered himself."

"I know."

"Maybe we can make some sort of distraction, get some of the men to search the woods. Maybe we can swim to the docks."

"With out being seen?" Jasper said in a way that was informing me my plan was ludicrous.

I was losing it. "Jasper! Do you have anything better? At least I'm throwing out ideas. If you have anything to offer the table, than please, be my guest."

"That's not helping," he answered, his voice masked with patience despite my panic attack. "You stressing out isn't going to save her. Let's keep our heads." He was quiet for a moment and I could see him thinking. Finally he took a deep breath and said without taking his eyes off our king, "We need help."

"From where? Every man who could help is back at the palace."

"Not every one. There's got to be farmers around, soldiers not on palace duty. We could look. If we're quick, maybe we can get enough to fight."

"We don't have time. They could be dead by the time we get back."

"Edward," Jasper said calmly, "it's our only option. At least the only one I can think of, and we don't have time to keep thinking."

I looked back toward Bella. Two more of the Belai soldiers had run onto the dock and were now standing at the first man's flanks. He turned around for just a moment and I caught sight of his face.

I froze. "I know that man. He's not Belai, he's Weidinhun."

"Who?" he asked.

"The one in front. The first one that approached Bella and Jacob. He's the guard that found me when I was waiting for Bella. He'd brought me to my cell. He also had a small encounter with my fist." I didn't take a moment to enjoy the memory. "You didn't need to spend a whole lot of time with that guy to know he's dangerous."

Jasper and I both stared down at him for another moment. To my utter horror, Jacob and the guard began to fight, and as they did, more guards were stepping onto the dock, and my panic level increased exponentially.

"Okay," I said agreeing with Jasper's plan. "Let's go."

He got up and stood by my side, but before we even turned around, two strong hands grabbed each of our shoulders and pulled us back, the image of Bella disappearing into a blur before me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I've seen you before," I said to the man in front of me, trying to keep my anger at bay so my voice would stay calm and collected. "You're one of the guards that brought Edward in." I felt Bella's hand tighten on my shoulder.

"Not anymore," he answered with bitterness in his voice. "Not since she had me dismissed."

"Bella?" I asked turning my head slightly towards her but not taking my eyes off the man in front of me.

"You're James?" she asked, and I could hear the scorn in her tone. What had he done to provoke her wrath?

I turned back to fully face this 'James.' "So you switched sides then? Not too fond of demotion?" He flinched at the unsubtle mockery.

"Don't be ridiculous. I have friends in both countries. The uniform is merely a camouflage, since at the moment, the Belai men are following me."

"What do you want?" I asked trying to bring him to his point.

"What else?" he began. "You're kingdom… and hers." An evil smile played upon his lips as he pointed to Bella behind me with his sword.

I took an involuntary step backwards, my thoughts all screaming at me to protect Bella. I held out my free arm trying to create a larger barrier between her and this enemy.

"Let her go, and we'll finish this," I demanded with no compromise in my voice.

"No, you both die on this dock today," he answered, his expression completely serious, and he took a step forward.

"No!" I barked at him. "That wasn't the bargain. I'm here, you have me, let her go!"

"What bargain? The only deal I seem to remember making was that you be here by sun down, and come alone, or she dies instantly, and look… you've fulfilled your part perfectly. Good work." He smiled as if congratulating me, and I felt nausea stir in my stomach.

"There's no reason to take her life. You take me, and you take everything. Obviously you've found the support you need, just let her go."

"Look," he kept his sword pointed at me, but he threw his free hand out in question. "Even if I did let her go, she's still the queen. Eventually I'd hunt her down and kill her. So what's the point? She either dies here, or somewhere else. It would just be so much easier, not to mention time efficient, if we just finished things here, and made it all official like." It was his voice that was now mocking and I wanted to charge him right then.

I took a look at the men behind him. Even if I fought James now and killed him, and killed the two men at his flanks, I'd still have to deal with men on the beach, and there was no way that I'd be able to finish them all off by myself. Either way I was dead. I'd still take James. At least in that there'd be some satisfaction.

"Jacob," I heard Bella whisper sounding frightened behind me.

I stepped forward closer to James. "Don't worry Bella, this dog won't touch you."

James lifted up his lips revealing a toothy grin and straightened out his sword.

"Ah then," he stated. "So it begins."

I wanted to stall, to give us more time in hopes for some kind of miracle, but when I looked back at the beach, all I saw were James' men ready to finish what James left behind.

"I'm going to wipe that cocky grin right off your face," I threatened.

"We shall see."

His men started to approach him to give aid, but James held up a hand and commanded them to stop. "No. This one's mine. And when he's done, the girl."

And with that, our battle commenced.

The first echo of his sword clashing against mine struck throughout my entire body. From that first blow I could tell of his strength and knew immediately he would be a formidable opponent. The longer we fought, the more I realized he was a greater challenge than any other I'd battled that day, but I was no novice myself.

I had gained a few feet on the docks as I fought him back, his men retreating to give us room. I had him right at the end of the dock, and slashed my sword down at a side angle, but he ducked just in time and kicked around to knock me on my feet.

He got up and struck his sword down, but I rolled out of the way just in time and was quick to be back on my feet.

"Not bad," he offered, the two of us now circling around. "I've seen you in practice, but you've much improved from the boy who crossed blades with his trainer."

I didn't bother to respond. I lunged forward and we were back in our vicious dance that had all the appearance of one choreographed. When I slashed forward he would duck just in time. When he struck low I would jump just in the nick of time.

I could feel my body growing weary, but the adrenaline and the fear for Bella's life wouldn't let me quit.

He began gaining advantage and started pushing me back toward the end of the docks. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella jump to the side, falling to the floor. I just barely registered the horror and the fear on her face.

Our swords hit against each other, and James reached to push at my hand holding my weapon while I returned the favor. Both of us seemed frozen in this moment as we continued to push to gain the advantage, our swords holding place where they met like two violent lovers in a quarrel.

I felt myself losing footing at the edge, and sweat was now pouring down my face.

I could see the struggle on James' face, and I knew it mirrored my own.

"Perhaps I won't kill her right away. She'd be quite a jewel sitting by my side at my throne. Don't you think? I suppose I could make her my wife, have my fun for a while, and kill her later."

I heard myself growl. "You won't get the chance. You'll be dead before this day is over."

With that I found my footing and pushed him back. He stumbled and I took the opportunity to come after him. He raised his sword in defense, but could not stop moving back as each of my strikes became harder, faster, more fierce and intense.

I saw the worry on his face and I relished in it. I could sense the victory. His men put there hands on their swords ready to give aid if needed, but I could tell they were hesitant. James had given his order.

I continued pressing forward, unable to pass through his blocks, but still having the advantage, and then, without warning, the two men behind him rushed forward, passed the two of us, and behind me I heard Bella scream.

It distracted me enough to turn around in fright, and in one tiny fraction of a second, I saw they hadn't hurt her, only restrained her in their grasp. In one tiny fraction of a second, James had enough time to thrust his sword right into the lower part of my back close to my right side, and then pull it back out.

I felt my body jerk at the shock of the pain and I fell to my knees. I saw Bella's face turn pale as the moon, her eyes grown wide as a fist, and her mouth fallen open in horror. Even then, as I knew I had lost, as I knew I was about to die, that look on Bella's face, that display of concern, gave me a sort of peace I needed, a strength a craved.

The sounds drowned out around me until I could here nothing but my own breath echoing in my ears. I looked at Bella's face, and I smiled. In this silence I saw her mouth call out my name.

Then, by some tiny miracle, I saw a reflection in one of the guards swords. It was of myself, and James behind me. His sword was held high, and his eyes were burning with fire as he peered down at me.

The strength I'd felt at Bella's concern began to rise, and as James' sword came down at a side angle, aiming straight for my neck, I knew exactly what I had to do. I gripped my sword tightly in my hand.

I didn't take my eyes off our reflection until at just the last moment, I ducked, and his sword passed by missing its' target, and without wasting a second, I spun around on my knees, and with a great cry, I thrust my sword up right into the stomach of the man before me.

I held it in place as our eyes met. His were wide and full of surprise. He dropped his sword, and though I didn't look, I could hear it fall to the floor. I saw his face begin to shake and the sweat drip off his forehead, and as he fell to his knees, I pulled my sword back to me.

He didn't take his eyes off mine, holding on to his last moments, until finally his body stilled, and he fell to the floor.

I stared at him for a moment, and didn't allow myself to think of the men I still had to face, only relished in the thought that the man who had threatened me, my country, and my wife was now gone from this world forever.

I put a hand against my back where it had been struck. The pain was excruciating, and I felt a warm sticky liquid flowing from the wound and soaking into my clothes. I closed my eyes and tried to push past the pain. I put my free hand against the dock to balance myself and moved my knees forward so that my feet were now pressed against the floor.

Every part of my body felt shaky, and the world around me seemed to be spinning. I took a deep breath trying to steady myself, and then slowly began pushing up. My body continued to shake until I was completely standing straight, my hand still pressed against the wound.

I felt the fire boiling in my veins, and I slowly turned until I was facing Bella and the men who were holding her captive. I held out my sword and pointed it straight out, it's edges dripping with blood.

I had expected them to be ready, to come at me as soon as I faced them, but their eyes weren't even pointed in my direction.

Bella easily freed herself from their grasp and ran to me, and I felt the surprise that they hadn't restrained her more effectively. They didn't even watch her go, nor tried to stop her. Their eyes seemed focused on something behind me, but before I could look, Bella had wrapped her arms around me and was holding me up. I didn't want her to know the world was still spinning, but I was grateful for the support.

She had tears in her eyes as she asked, "Are you okay?"

I smiled at her. "I'm fine, I'm fine. He barely touched me."

She looked doubtful, but didn't press it. One of my feet stumbled at bit, but she held me steady.

"What are they looking at?" I asked peering back over to the guards.

Bella looked over my shoulder back towards the beach. "Look."

Without letting go, she helped me turn around, and I finally beheld what had captivated the guards. There on the beach were all the Belai soldiers that had followed James here, but they were no longer facing us. Behind them, just at the base of the trees were ten men, all tall, strong and dressed in dark clothing. Two extra men, dressed in blue, were Jasper and Edward.

And there, at the front of them all, was Seth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So glad you all got a kick out of the farting contest. I was wondering how you all would react to that. I was so happy about the response the last chapter got. I knew you all needed a break from the drama, but alas, the drama is back. Keep pressing forward. Edward and Bella are about to meet again! :) **

**So, I was watching Joan of Arcadia this week, Mike Newton's in it, as well as the guy who plays Sylar on Heroes, (he guest starred in the episode I saw. He played God. So weird if you know him as Sylar.) And then, I saw on My Boys, that Billy Burk, (Charlie Swan) plays Bobby's brother, (and looks way hotter without the stash). Crazy huh? Who knew? **

**Hope everyone had a great Easter! I did. Church was amazing, hung out with friends, barbequed steak and watched Marley and Me, which was a way better movie than I thought it would be. I liked it for so many reasons. Seriously, I could go on forever about why I loved that movie. **


	34. The Guardians

**Disclaimer: **

**Capella: Admit it, I'm so much cooler than you right now! **

**Edward: Not even true a little bit. **

**Capella: Is too, and you are SO jealous Mr. Music Man. **

**Edward: Just cause you met him, doesn't make you cool. **

**Capella: It SO does. Who was the last famous person you met? **

**Edward: Uh… Robert Pattinson I guess. **

**Capella: Yeah, and look how well that turned out. (that will make more sense to anyone who read the disclaimers in 24 Hours) **

**Edward: Whatever, I'm still cooler. **

**Capella: Nuh uh! I'm way cooler! **

**Edward: It's not even true. **

**Capella: SO is. You're just mad cause I didn't invite you. **

**Edward: Well, you didn't invite me on the limo bus/Christmas lights excursion…**

**Capella: I think I mentioned something then about you being stuck in a bus with 25 humans…**

**Edward: And you didn't ask me to go to all those fun places you took Dream Guy to,**

**Capella: Well duh…**

**Edward: You'd think after all this time you would invite me on something as fun as a road trip! I mean just think of how much fun we would have had together!**

**Capella: Yeah, and the tiny little car with 5 humans trapped in it for days, not to mention the bright, hot shining sun that would have exposed you for what you really are! Man, I'm so lucky I'm human. (stares off dreamily) **

**Edward: Rub it in my face why don't you. **

**Capella: And then the pre-show that only I and 20 other lucky citizens got registered for! **

**Edward: Ugh, again with the face rubbing!**

**Capella: And I met Joel Huston! And then I saw Hillsong in concert, and I am just SO much flippen cooler than you. (crosses arms, looks smug)**

**Edward: Okay, 1: I will always, under every circumstance, no matter how many famous people you meet or how many bands you drive across the country to see, be cooler than you, and 2: I'm still mad you didn't take me with you. You always leave me out of your fun little **_**"human" **_**events. **

**Capella: Awwww Edward… I'm sorry. Well, why don't we go do a fun little human event together now. I'll invite whoever you want, and we can do whatever you want. **

**Edward: No way. No charity cases. **

**Capella: It's not a charity case. I just honestly didn't think you'd like being around humans for so long. **

**Edward: Um, hello? How many years have I been in high school now? I think I can endure it. **

**Capella: Alright tough guy, what do you want to do?**

**Edward: Well I've always wanted to… naw… it's too embarrassing. **

**Capella: Oh come on, confess. It's good for the soul. **

**Edward: Well, okay, okay. Twist my arm why don't ya.**

**Capella: (smirks) **

**Edward: I've always wanted to… go spear fishing with your spear fishing friends. **

**Capella: That's not embarrassing. **

**Edward: It is when you eat the shark… In front of the humans… Try explaining that to your friends.**

**Capella: Oh, well, do you think that's wise then? **

**Edward: (disappears, returns in 5.2 seconds dressed in full scuba garb, a tall spear gun, and another suit in his arms for me, a pink one) **

**Capella: (laughs) Wow, you really have been waiting for this haven't you. **

**Edward: (nods) **

**Capella: (takes second scuba suit) Okay, give me a minute. I'll be back in… well, not 5.2 seconds. **

**Edward: (taps foot impatiently) **

**Capella: I don't own Twilight. **

**(A/N: I really did go on a road trip with some friends to see Hillsong in concert this week, which is why I didn't update sooner. For those of you that don't know them, they are a worship team at the Hillsong church in Australia, and are pretty famous around the world. I got to meet the lead singer Joel Huston at a pre-show we were registered for which was super cool. Anyway, it was a great trip, and I had a lot of fun, and now I'm back and can start bringing back the updates. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's pretty intense. Enjoy!)**

Chapter 34: The Guardians

I could still feel Bella's arms wrapped around me, holding me up, but I didn't look back at her. Though they were only thirteen men to James' thirty, there was something about them that infused you with enough fear to feel that you were in danger, despite having the ratio to your advantage. It was the same thing I'd always felt whenever Seth was around, and if I felt it, how much more James' men?

They were taller, darker and large than any man I'd ever seen, except Seth. They moved with almost a calculated agility, as if every step was intentional, planned. The way they held their swords seemed almost powerful, as if it weren't mere men with weapons, but some supernatural apparition straight from the belly of the earth. The focus on their faces showed they held no concern for being out numbered, as if they already knew they were going to win.

The men didn't waist any time. Without hesitation, they moved forward and struck. Each of them had an opponent down before I could take a breath, and I could see the fear growing in the Belai men around us, but they still fought. Each man that had followed Seth had found themselves taking at least two men at a time, but there was no sign of weariness or confusion on any of their faces.

Bella clutched onto me tighter and I turned around to face her. The first thing I noticed was that the men who had held her captive were gone. I hadn't seen them run down the docks, so I assumed they had jumped off. I scanned the ocean, but there was no sign of them.

I turned my attention back to Bella, but she was not returning my stare. Her eyes held onto the battle before us, but they weren't scanning the whole scene as I had. I could read their focus easily, and they were set on one thing. I turned my head in their direction, and didn't find myself surprised at the sight of Edward. I could see her concern for him. She was fearing for his life. I could read the love in her eyes. She looked at him in a way she'd never looked at me.

I tried to be angry, I even felt a pang of jealousy, but I couldn't find the proper rage. All I saw was Angela's face, and the life we would never get to live, and for a moment, I hated that there was nothing I could do. Bella was queen, and I couldn't let her go, and I knew that she would never be happy with me, and I couldn't change that. _Nothing _was going to change.

I sighed, and knew I had to get out of there. She was safe on these docks for now, and I had to distract my mind. I gripped my sword and made my way forward to join the battle. After my first step, that same searing pain I felt at James' first strike into my back returned, and I let out a mumbled growl as I tried not to scream out in the agony I felt. I couldn't however stop the world from spinning around me, nor could I stop myself from falling to my knees.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The men that had pulled Jasper and I back from our hiding place where we were observing the scene on the docks before us, instantly put hands over our mouths muffling our cries. They pulled us back into the trees until the beach had completely disappeared before us.

In that instant, I felt a fear for my life like I'd never known. Something about the size of the man's arm, the strength of his grip, made me feel as if he could snap my neck before I even knew what was happening to me.

My first thought was that we had been captured by the men on the beach, but when the group came into view, I knew at once they weren't Belai soldiers. They held us in place, keeping their hands over our mouths. I peeked over at Jasper from the corner of my eye, and I could see his shoulders rise and fall quickly as he was breathing heavily, and staring angrily at the men before us.

I did a quick head count. There were ten, including the two that were holding us captive. Each of them were dressed in dark clothing that was unlike anything I'd ever seen on a Belai. All of them had thick, but trimmed beards around their faces, and their hair wild like, sticking out in every direction.

They had the appearance of men that had never lived in a home, but had resided in the residual forest for centuries, although none of them looked poor or homeless, or unable.

None of them made a sound, and I wondered that despite their size, neither Jasper or I had heard them approaching behind us. They were only just slightly larger than Emmett, (though they had a more ominous presence than my oversized brother) but you would have heard Emmett coming a mile away. It didn't seem too far fetched that they knew how to move through the woods noiselessly, almost invisibly. Now that I thought about it, they almost seemed as if they were part of the woods. As if they had grown from the life of the very trees themselves.

I studied their faces, trying to read their expressions, wondering if they meant us harm or not. No one was looking at us angrily, but they didn't seem to view us as friends either.

I tried to break out of my captors grip, but my attempt was completely futile, so I finally just surrendered. If this was the end for me, I realized that there was nothing I could do about it.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of no one making a move, a man, looking much like the rest of them, emerged from behind a tree as if he had appeared out of thin air. I noticed as he approached me that he moved without making a sound, as if his feet weren't really disturbing the ground at all. Despite his wild appearance, there was a silent sort of grace about him that once again, seemed too unfeasible for his size. You could see it in the way he moved, each step almost choreographed.

I'd never seen anyone quite like him, or any of the men around me, but I knew, it was impossible not to know, that they belonged here. More than anyone else in Weidinhun, they belonged here, as if the land had always belonged to them, and we were just temporary sojourners intruding on their territory.

As the man approached me, I couldn't help but find something proverbial about him. Though it seemed impossible, I knew I'd seen him before. I quickly wracked my brain through my memories, (which wasn't hard since my life was already flashing before my eyes,) trying to find any sign of this face that felt so familiar. Maybe if I could remember, it would save our lives.

He finally stopped just half a foot away from me, and I had to look up to meet his eyes, and that's when it hit me. The intensity and focus I found there, I'd never seen it in anyone else except…

He motioned for my captor to release his hold on my mouth, and as soon as he did, I said softly, "You're the one that saved Bella and I in the woods, from that man that tried to kill us."

He waited a moment, eyeing me curiously, and though I still felt afraid, I knew somehow he wasn't going to hurt me. He finally nodded without saying a word, and then motioned once again to my captor, and he finally let me go.

I didn't run.

I looked over at Jasper, who still had his mouth covered by his captor, and he was eyeing me questioningly. The man before us nodded and Jasper was released.

I saw my friend looking around, calculating the best way to make a break for it, but I tried to reassure him. "It's alright Jasper. They're not going to hurt us."

"How do you know?" Jasper bit back angrily, but with a low voice, as he focused his eyes suspiciously on the man I'd just spoken with.

I turned my attention back to that man and asked the first thing I could think of. "Who are you?"

He waited a moment, his face appearing cautious, as if he was deciding he could trust me. "We have to go Edward," he finally said, and whistled off to the side.

Mine and Jasper's horses appeared and two of the dark men grabbed their reins.

"How do you know my name?" I asked cautiously.

Instead of answering my question he said, "My name is Seth, and these are my men, The Guardians." He motioned to the men surrounding us. "The king and queen are in danger. We have no more time to waist. We must get to the beach."

He looked back to one of his men who came forward and gave Jasper and I back our swords.

"As soon as we finish off the men," he continued looking away from us and back at his men, "get the king and queen to these horses and get them to safety. They are our first priority."

As much as I hated hearing him use the words, "king" and "queen," I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming gratitude, and a sense of hope. Though we were out numbered, I had no doubt that the soldiers on the beach would be no match for these mystery men.

No more time was wasted after that. The men began to run and though no one ordered us, we instantly followed behind. Even in their speed, the only thing I could hear around us was the sound of mine and Jasper's boots rustling through the leaves and pounding against the dirt, which sounded like thunder compared to the silent warriors we were trailing.

When we reached the base of the trees which spat us out onto the beach, it felt remarkable to appear out of the woods with them, almost as if we were a part of the mystery that encompassed this group of mystic bandits. Despite the mission that awaited us, I smirked.

Seth was already on the sand, sword held out to the men on the beach, who hadn't happened to notice us yet. Their attention was still on the men on the docks. I saw James, the figure of his body now lying on the docks, unmoving, and the other two men were standing with Bella in their grasp. It took all I had not to run past Seth and go after her.

Jasper and I fell in at Seth's flanks and held our positions. I took a peak behind me, and the other ten men had formed a line, once again seeming to blend into the large, thick trees at their backs.

The Belai soldier's appeared as if they were about to run onto the docks, assumingly because their captain appeared to be dead, but one of them finally spotted our little army at the base of the woods, and he called for the attention of his men.

They finally began to turn around and face us, and it was almost fun to watch the surprise on their faces as they took in the sight of the men before them, and I knew exactly what they were seeing. I had already experienced seeing Seth and his men for the first time. Even now, knowing they were on our side, and out to protect the same vulnerable element as I was, I still could not escape the foreboding feeling that seemed to emanate off them like the wind, reaching out its' icy fingers onto my skin and into my soul. I even found myself shuddering every once in a while.

I tried to shake the feeling off and focused back on the task at hand. The presence of the men around me seemed to stun the Belai's into a frozen state of terror for a moment, but one man at the center of the group held up his sword, let out a war cry, and then they all were racing toward us.

The site of this army, triple the size of ours, was somewhat intimidating, but partnering with that fear was a sense of anticipation and adrenaline. I had dreamt of this moment all my life. I had a sword in my hand, an enemy at my feet, and in within seconds I would be caught in the midst of battle, and that idea thrilled me to the core.

I exchanged a glance with Jasper, and the smile on his face told me he knew exactly what I was thinking. Two best friends, who had dreamt of running off to war since we were old enough to know what war was, were finally given the chance to fight side by side, comrades in arms. I returned the smile, and nodded to my best friend, who nodded back, and then, as Seth let out a shout, we took our first steps forward toward the moment we'd been waiting for all our lives.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a miracle among miracles to see Edward appear out of those trees. I stood on the docks holding a wounded Jacob in my arms and at first all I could see were the large men who instantly reminded me of Seth, who just happened to catch my eye at the front of the small army. The men were intriguing enough to capture the attention of any soldier in the midst of battle. When they appeared, it was almost as if the whole world just stopped, and for a tiny moment, no one even breathed.

I couldn't take my eyes off them, their height, their strength, their stature. They materialized before me like something from a dream, or more or less a nightmare. I found myself almost hypnotized by their presence, completely forgetting the battle around me, or the fact that Jacob had just been stabbed by James, until a little splash of color in the midst of the darkness caught my attention.

That was the moment I saw Edward and Jasper.

My heart started pounding in my chest as if it was trying to break its' way out and run to him. As if it was his heart that was the missing piece it'd been searching for all its' life.

I longed for him. I ached for him. He was right there before my very eyes, and yet I knew he was something I could never touch again.

To my horror, as Seth ran forward into battle against the Belai's, Edward followed suit just behind him. The intensity of my longing for him turned into a choking fear just as powerful. I married the king to bring peace to this country, so that Jasper and Edward would never have to fight, and now here they were risking their lives before my very eyes.

I thought of Alice and how I could never forgive myself if anything happened to Jasper. I loved her too much to not be able to bear that pain or to not be burdened with that guilt. And Edward… If anything happened to Edward I'd kill him. I'd find some way to bring him back to life and then I'd kill him again!

There just was no life without him. There was no world I could belong in if he didn't exist.

I wanted to go to him. I wanted to run and make him stop. To grab him by the hand and pull him away from this battle he didn't belong in, that he couldn't belong in. I wanted to take him away and make him safe, but just as my feet found their strength, Jacob fell to his knees.

"Jacob?" I cried, genuine concern flooding through me.

I knelt down to his side and wrapped an arm under his arms and around his back to try and hold him up, and then placed a hand on his face to make him look at me.

His eyes caught mine and they looked pained. His skin had turned pale, and his breathing was becoming labored.

"Jacob?" I cried out again, and he seemed to try to answer me, but no words came out.

He didn't tear his eyes away from mine, and I could see the struggle in his them. He was in more pain than I realized, and there was nothing I could do about it.

His weight became heavier and he fell even more limp till he could no longer support his own body. I now had both my arms around him but his body was too large for me to hold up. I laid him down completely on the docks and put my hand under his back where the sword had struck him. He was still bleeding. I pulled my hand back out and it was covered with his blood.

I felt tears I never thought I'd ever shed for Jacob escape my eyes and fall down my cheeks. I looked back and he still had his eyes on me.

I shifted my position so that my legs were out and I lifted his head and rested it on my lap. He didn't take his eyes off me the whole time, and his breathing was becoming even rougher than before.

I stroked his face with my fingers, doing my best to comfort him in whatever way I could.

"Hold on Jacob," I whispered, sniffling. "Help is coming."

He didn't respond, just held the intensity of his gaze on me, and I felt more helpless by the second.

I took a moment to check the battle, and saw that the Belai soldiers were falling quickly. I scanned the crowd for the dark men, and saw that none of them had fallen. My eyes then searched quickly for Edward and Jasper. I found them side by side, looking a bit more smug than they should have as they fought. I still couldn't help but fear for them, but between the two armies, it was obvious who the winner would be.

I felt something on my hand and looked back down to see Jacob had taken it, and was holding it against his face.

"Bella," he choked out, and then coughed roughly.

"Shhh…" I soothed, but he would not be persuaded.

"Listen." I nodded and let him continue. "I know what you must think of me, but we're more alike than you think." It was a great effort for him to speak, and though I couldn't believe his words, I didn't have the heart to argue with him.

He took a deep breath, wincing in pain as he did, and then continued. "All my life, I've wanted nothing more than to be free of my father's stone prison, and when I first heard about you, about your kindness and your goodness, it didn't seem so bad anymore. I thought…" Jacob coughed again, pausing his speech, and I felt my own skin turn pale. I'd never heard anyone besides myself call the palace a prison until this very moment.

When Jacob relaxed enough to speak again, I found myself eagerly awaiting his words. "I thought," he repeated, "that with you by my side, being king would be a bit more bearable."

"Jacob," I cried, the tears now overflowing.

"When I met you, I pictured us together, ruling this country and making it better… safer. I'd never wanted to be so good in all my life. Until that moment, I had never wanted to deserve anyone so badly."

He had another coughing fit, and I took advantage to look up so he couldn't see my eyes turning red from the tears. I noticed that the battle on the beach was almost over, and found that Seth was already running towards the docks.

"I wanted to love you," he explained, "but it just wasn't enough. I'm sorry."

I quickly shook my head back and forth, unable to make words come out, hoping that he would take that as a sign I wasn't angry.

Seth was suddenly at our side, and he instantly dropped to his knees and began examining Jacob.

I couldn't look at the king's pain filled face anymore, so I studied Seth as he found Jacob's wound. The horror their was as obvious as the sky was blue, and I saw something in Seth I'd never seen before.

Fear.

He didn't take his eyes off the wound for several moments. He seemed unable to move, unable to speak.

Finally he lifted his face up, and turned his eyes to me, and they were questioning. I felt my own heart start to race. The look was so unnatural for Seth. It had a lack of understanding. A lack of control. It was as if everything he'd ever known or believed was suddenly untrue or meaningless.

When I didn't answer his unspoken question, he turned back to Jacob who was still looking at me, although he had become too weak to hold my hand any longer.

I heard foot steps running toward us and I looked up to find Edward and Jasper. They stopped right in their tracks just a few feet away.

"What happened?" Jasper asked quickly in a way that sounded as if as soon as he had the answer he was going to fix it.

I sniffled and another tear fell down my cheek. I pointed to James. "He stabbed him."

Jasper's face seemed to pale and he wore a hopeless expression, as if I had given him the answer that was the one problem he couldn't fix.

I moved my eyes to Edward, and he was looking at me with pain and confusion in his eyes. I couldn't tear my gaze away from him. I wanted to be in his arms. I wanted him to take me away. Did he know that, after everything I'd put him through? Was it even fair to try to explain it, trying to convey with my eyes what my words could not speak?

"Edward?" called out a name, and I found myself surprised that the voice was not my own.

I unwillingly tore my eyes from Edward's beautiful face and turned towards the source of the voice.

"Edward?" Jacob called again.

Edward hesitantly dropped to his knees before Jacob. "Yes your majesty?" he asked with no sarcasm in his voice. I could see his own fear as he peered down at his dieing king.

"It's not safe for Bella in Weidinhun anymore." My heart froze in my chest. Where was this going? "You have to get her away from here. Keep her safe."

I looked up at Edward in shock, and saw that his expression matched my own, but he was still looking down at Jacob.

Jacob looked back at me, and I saw in his eyes what I couldn't believe in his words. He was letting me go. He was letting me go with Edward.

"Seth?" Jacob called, looking around but not seeming to really see anything.

"Yes?" Seth answered anxiously holding Jacob's face in his hands.

"There's a war back at the palace. You have to stop it. Only you can."

I saw disappointment cloud Seth's face as if he were expecting more, but he nodded regardless. "I will my Lord," he answered, and then bowed his head before his king.

"And Seth?"

"Yes my Lord?" he answered, sounding anxious again.

"Thank you, for everything."

Seth sunk back a little bit, wearing an expression I couldn't read.

Jacob distracted me pulling my attention back to him as he lifted up is hand and fingered at something just below my neck.

My necklace! I had forgotten all about it. When I first came to the castle, I considered taking it off, just because it had been Jacob who had given it to me, but it had come to remind me too much of the Cullen's. The necklace had let me be just Bella with them. Not Isabella. Not princess. Not future queen. For two glorious weeks, I was just Bella, a farm girl, the love of a farm boy, and so I had decided to keep it.

"You kept it on," he said, not as a question.

He smiled at it, and then looked up to smile at me. I forced myself to return the gesture, feeling like doing anything but smiling at this moment. Jacob fingered the necklace he'd had made especially for me, and then his hand slowly fell to his side.

He took one final deep breath, closed his eyes, and then Jacob was no more.

"Jacob?" I cried in a low voice, shaking him a little, though knowing in the back of my mind that that was useless. "Jacob," I whispered this time, sounding defeated.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to find Edward, who was still looking confusedly at me.

Then a voice broke through the haze pulling my attention away from the one thing that kept me anchored to this world.

"NO!" cried out Seth's voice in despair and my body flinched as he reached out and grabbed Jacob from my arms. He pulled the king tightly to his chest and cried into his neck.

I reached out for Edward's hand and he helped pull me up, then let go and stood a foot away from me. I didn't understand his hesitation, but I couldn't take my eyes off the sight before me to question him.

It took Seth a moment to bring himself under control, and while he did I looked over to the beach. The dark men were piling the dead Belai soldiers together, and I saw one of them starting a fire. Neither were looking toward us.

Edward nodded to Jasper, and he turned and ran toward the beach. When he arrived, he began helping the men. I looked at Edward questioningly and he answered, "He didn't feel right being here, like he was intruding on a moment that didn't belong to him."

I nodded and looked back to Seth, who was now picking up Jacob and cradling him in his arms. He had fully regained his composure, but he couldn't mask the pain on his face. I felt at a loss as to how to react to this strange man's vulnerability.

"I have to get the king somewhere where he can remain until this war's over and it's safe to burry him."

I nodded at Seth and he started walking towards the beach.

"You heard the king Edward," he said, his voice stern. "Get the queen somewhere safe."

Edward nodded even though Seth was walking and not looking toward us at all, and then looked toward me, but I was now following after the man who'd guarded me these last few years.

"Seth wait," I called out, and he froze in his tracks, though I could see he was unwilling.

"Yes my queen?" he answered turning towards me.

Wow, that was going to take some getting used to. It didn't feel right to hear it out of Seth's mouth. He'd always seemed to hold much more power than me.

"There's something I need to know, and I need you to tell me the truth."

"What is it?" he asked, and I could hear the impatience in his voice.

"Why do you _really _want me to be queen?" It seemed a silly question to ask now, but I knew despite the chaos around me that everything was about to change. I had some impossible decisions to make and I needed this answer from the man who always seemed to have faith in me.

"I don't understand," he stated and I noticed that his eyes were looking over my head.

My voice was becoming desperate, but still held the authority I needed to ask this unnatural human to give me the answer he had refused to give me before this moment. "Every time I ask you give me some half hearted answer about how you think I'm what this country needs. There's always more, and you hide it from me. I need to know the truth… please."

"Why do you need to know?" he asked, and he was now looking straight at me, his eyes guarded and piercing, Jacob motionless in his arms.

"Because I need to know why I'm here. What's the point? Nothing's as it should be, and I've given up everything for this kingdom, because _you _convinced me this was where I needed to be, that this was the right place. Why?" I felt angry tears boiling at the surface, and I didn't take my eyes off Seth. I felt heat rise over my body as I awaited his answer.

He finally motioned with his head toward Edward.

"No, I'm staying with her," Edward answered defiantly.

"It's alright Edward," I assured him. "Wait for me at the beach. I'll be right there."

He looked untrustingly at Seth, and then hesitantly at me, not wanting to leave. I didn't want to be parted from him for a moment, but I knew there was something in Seth's answer I needed to hear.

I nodded toward Edward and he finally made his way toward the beach. I watched him until he was out of ear shot, and then turned back to Seth.

"What are you hiding from me?" I asked, looking from him, to Jacob in his arms, and then back to him again. "Why is it so important to you that I be queen?"

Seth finally sighed and dropped all defiance from his face. He didn't take his eyes off me only now he looked completely broken… surrendered.

"Because," he began sounding completely lost, and than he looked down at Jacob. "Because you're what he wanted."

I stared at him for a moment and noticed the tender way he looked down at the king.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" I asked softly, afraid to break whatever trance he was in.

"Because…" he sighed again and then finally lifted sad eyes up to mine. "He's my son."

And with that Seth turned and without another word, walked away from me toward the beach.

I didn't move. I couldn't move. I froze right in place as every moment I'd ever had with Seth replayed in my mind, only now with this new knowledge. I felt as if my jaw had dropped to the floor. How was it possible? Jacob was Seth's son?

I couldn't move, but suddenly Edward was at my side tugging on my arm.

"Bella?" He called out, bringing me back to the surface in the way only he could.

I looked up at him and it took a moment for the fog in my head to clear.

He spoke so carefully, as if he were trying not to startle me. "We have to go."

My head finally cleared and I looked at Edward's face, and it hit me right then that I was about to run away with Edward.

I forgot for a moment that there were decisions that needed to be made. That Weidinhun was without a king, and that if I left, they would be without a leader. I forgot about Seth's confession. I forgot about right and wrong, or if I even cared anymore. Hadn't I chosen between right and wrong enough by now to last me a lifetime? All I knew at that moment was that Edward was so close I could hear him breathing. I could see his face. His lovely, beautiful face, as familiar to me as my own.

I smiled, but he didn't return it. I reached up to touch his cheek, but he pulled away.

"Come your majesty," he ordered, his voice formal and guarded. I frowned. This wasn't right. "I have to get you safe."

He didn't reach out for my hand. He didn't make a move to close the gap between us. He didn't even look at me as he had before. He'd never looked at me like this… Like I was… his queen.

He kept his careful distance and led me toward the beach, where there was now a fire burning just near the ocean, and Seth and his men were making their way back into the woods, two staying behind to tend to the fire and keep it from spreading.

I saw Seth gently lie Jacob on the back of a horse, and than jumped up in front him, then ride off into the woods after his men.

One of the two men left at the fire was holding a second horse out for us.

Edward took the reigns and then held out his hand rigidly to help me on. When I was up, he pulled away quickly as if my skin had burned him.

I stared at him confused and hurt, but he wouldn't even look at me.

Jasper approached us then, on a horse of his own.

"I'm going to take her somewhere safe," Edward informed him.

"Will you meet me back at the palace?" Jasper asked, looking from him to me.

Edward didn't answer, and Jasper didn't press. They nodded to each other and then Jasper was off, following after Seth into the woods.

"Edward?" I called out, and he didn't answer.

"Hiya!" He cried out kicking the horse with his heels.

I held tightly around his waist, the position feeling foreign and awkward, though it shouldn't have, and then like a mighty rushing storm, we were off down the beach, the heat of the funeral fire at our backs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Big whopper! I've been hinting for a while now that one of our characters had a **_**BIG **_**secret that was going to be revealed soon. So there you have it. Seth is Jacob's true father… hmmm… Anyway, what did you think? How did you react when you read it? Did anyone honestly see that coming, because no one theorized it? And then, what did you think of the guardians? I don't think we've seen the last of them because they really are just too cool, just like our fave mystery man Seth. ; ) Oh, and Seth will be back for sure. I know I like to keep him as mysterious as possible, but he has lots of explaining to do. Like he could really drop a bomb like that and Bella will just let it go. Not to mention, I can't just leave you hanging on who The Guardians are, where they came from and what they have to do with anything. Please read and review! And have a lovely day… Capella.) **


	35. The Right Kind of Magic

**(A/N: Okay, I've been working on this chapter for two days, and once again it's cutting into when I'm supposed to leave my house and start my day, and I really want to get this chapter out, so sorry friends, no fun disclaimer. Anyway, I think you're going to like this chapter. It's completely Bella/Edward centric, so I will get onto what's happening elsewhere in the next chapter. But I didn't think you'd all really mind. ; ) By the way, just to answer a question a lot of you seemed to have last chapter, No, Seth is not the true king. Neither Jacob nor the King knew that Seth was really Jacob's father. Okay, enjoy.) **

Chapter 35: The Right Kind of Magic

I don't know exactly how long Edward and I had ridden down the beach on the big white horse, but by the time we turned back into the woods, all my muscles were sore, my head was hurting, and the sky had finally darkened enough to see stars.

The whole ride Edward had seemed rigid, on edge. Even without seeing whatever expression he held on his face, I could feel the tension in his body, and there was almost a sense that he didn't want me there. I couldn't blame him, after all I had put him through. I had after all, chosen the king over him.

Even with the frustrating atmosphere, I couldn't help but wrap my arms tightly around his waist. If he really didn't want me there, he was going to have to push me off. After all I'd been through that day, I needed him. I would have laid my head upon his shoulder if the ride wasn't so bumpy, although every once in a while I would lean in and breathe in the back of his neck and get lost in the familiar smell that brought back memories of our time together on his farm.

Whether he wanted me any more or not, being here with him now, I could pretend that he still loved me, I could pretend that there was no kingdom I was supposed to rule, I could pretend I hadn't married a king this morning, and I could pretend that it was just Edward and I, riding away together on his brilliant white horse, the cool breeze blowing back our hair as he whisked me off to freedom.

All of that was easier to pretend when we were riding along the shore. As soon as he turned into the woods and started darting around the trees, a different sort of magic took over. A scarier one. A magic that felt like it was going to reach out its' icy fingers and pull my love away from me, again. Instinctively I held onto him tighter. His body seemed to almost relax a bit after that, but it wasn't enough to bring comfort.

The darkness in the forest was blinding, transferring me into a different world, a world I didn't want to be in, and Edward, my only light, seemed to be going out right in my arms.

I felt Edward's elbows pull back a bit as he tugged on the reigns, slowing the horse down.

"Why are we slowing?" I asked, and it sounded intruding to hear my own voice break the silence.

"The trees are getting thicker. I don't think I can maneuver through them safely going to fast."

There it was, that formalness in his voice that wasn't my Edward. I didn't recognize the sound and it didn't hold the same affect on me as it normally did.

I loosened my hold from around his waist. Something was wrong, and this didn't feel like Edward. It was like the dark magic of the woods had taken him away and replaced him with this new Edward. This too formal, too practical, too distant Edward.

I wanted to yell at him. To shake him and make him explain his behavior, but in the back of my mind I knew I didn't have the right. I'd made my choices, and I'd left him. I abandoned his love. How could I expect him to show me any kindness now.

I dropped my head feeling defeated, and a tear escaped unexpectedly from my eye. I wiped it away before Edward could see it, (if he ever even decided to look back at me) and then put both my hands on my legs. We were going slow enough now for it to be safe.

I didn't wonder at where we were going. I didn't even really think he'd answer me if I asked, or if he did I didn't want to hear it. I would have wanted to hear something along the lines of, "I'm taking you far away from here Bella, where you and I can be free from the pressures of our societies for all the rest of our lives." Anything less than that would have been a disappointment, and I already knew that wherever we were going, it was definitely less. I had no desire to actually hear the words come out of his mouth.

I saw him quickly peak down to his waist at where my hands had just been, but he looked up so quickly I wondered if I had only imagined it.

The silence between us got more and more uncomfortable with each step of the horse. Every time I thought of a question to ask, it seemed so insignificant. Although, I think part of me was just afraid to hear that strange new voice of his. The sound of it hurt to much.

I wanted to go back. To go back to the days where I was living my dream with the Cullen's. Where every day was the right kind of magic. I'd never been happier in my entire life as I had been with Edward's family. Of course, it was I that ruined that magic. I brought the devastation his family had to endure. It was my fault.

Again, there was another reason Edward had every right to hate me.

I drew my hands closer to body, crossing my arms and wrapping them around my sides. I hugged myself trying to keep warm from the cool night air between the trees. I knew I'd be warmer if I just went back to huddling against Edward once more, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

The horse stopped, and I looked at Edward questioningly. We were still among the trees, and even with the dim light of the moon making our way somewhat clear, I could tell we weren't any where that we could possibly stay for the night.

Edward leaned forward and began pulling off his red Weidinhun coat, leaving him in only a thin white shirt he wore underneath that could hardly protect him from the night's chill. He twisted his body around towards myself, and I felt my breath catch in my throat at the sight of his face. Even with his foreign expression, I would never get over just how beautiful he was, especially now with the soft glow of the moon illuminating his lovely features in its' brilliant luminescence.

Without looking once at my face, he held out his coat and helped me slip my arms into the sleeves. When he finished with his task, he turned back around and grabbed the reigns, ushering the horse slowly forward once more.

"Thank you," I said just above a whisper, wrapping my arms around myself once more, and leaned my face down towards the jacket to once again take in his glorious smell. I closed my eyes, dreaming again.

"I don't want you to get sick, your majesty."

My eyes shot open at the title. It sounded vile in my ears, ruining the moment. I desperately wanted him to take it back. He didn't, just rode further on in silence.

We didn't ride much farther, and even in the dark I knew instantly where we were.

"The farm?" I asked forgetting that we weren't speaking.

Edward turned his face to the side so I could hear his answer. "It was the only place I could think of."

"I'm glad," I answered, smiling despite myself. I wouldn't have preferred any where else in Weidinhun, if Weidinhun was where we had to stay.

There were no lights on in the house, and nothing stirred. "I don't think any one is there," I commented as Edward jumped off the horse.

"They went to the palace… to the wedding." He stumbled on those last few words and there was a trace of fear in Edward's voice. I knew instantly what he was thinking. The Cullen's would have gone to the wedding, and who was to know if they made it safely out of the city. I gulped as a lump began to form in my throat.

I took another moment to take in the farm. They had cleaned up the crops that had been torn apart from the storm somewhat, but it still looked pretty desolate. It seemed almost appropriate at the moment. This field had once represented all my dreams I wanted to share with the Cullen's. Now here it lie, empty and void. Completely lost as to what it had once been, or what it could have become. Would they ever be able to restore it? Could they ever bring it back to its' former glory? Or was it doomed to forever be rendered broken?

I wanted to cry for the field, but I felt too proud to let Edward see my tears, though I wondered if in the dark he could read the sadness on my face.

I had my answer when he coughed capturing my attention. I turned and was struck instantly by the way the moon lit up his magnificent face. It was almost as if, for a moment, he had found the right kind of magic again, and there he was, the man that I loved, standing before me and holding out his arms. Like an idiot, I just sat there, lost in my trance.

He coughed again. "Ahem. Sorry your majesty."

He lifted up his hands to emphasize what he wanted, and it finally hit me.

"Oh," I exclaimed in a low voice, afraid to disturb the night. "I'm sorry."

I reached down and let his hands grip my waist as I grabbed onto his shoulders and he helped me down carefully off the horse. My skin burned at his touch, and whether this was my Edward or not, I never wanted him to let me go.

When my feet were firmly planted, we both held our hands in place, and his eyes finally caught mine, and for a moment I saw a hint of something that felt familiar. For a moment, the mask was gone. The hardness was gone. His hands tightened against my waist and I took a step closer to him. He instantly repelled away from me and I saw the mask harden his features once more.

I felt the rejection sting like a hot coal pressed against the skin. He took a few steps back, removed his eyes from mine, and motioned for me to move toward the house. I stared at him, still burning with the pain, silently pleading with him to come to me, but he refused. I finally surrendered and made my way noiselessly toward the house.

Edward quickly tied up the horse and than followed close behind, grabbed a few woodened logs on the way and entered right behind me through the front door. Even though the house had been empty all day, it still smelt sweet. Bread and flowers, just like always. I smiled as I pictured Esme cooking in the kitchen while admiring the fresh vase of lilies Carlisle had picked for her.

The first thing Edward did was move to the fire place and start a fire. I stood behind the couch in the living room, refusing to take my eyes off him as he worked, holding onto the edges of his coat and pulling them tighter against my body.

It seemed to take him longer than necessary to place the logs right and then get the flames started, and when he finished, he remained crouched, staring at the fire for an immeasurable amount of time. When it seemed like he was never going to move from that position, I debated on what to do. He had built the fire, so it would have been rude to exit to Alice's room, though that idea seemed wrong without her there.

I thought about just moving around to the front of the couch and sitting, (my muscles were sore from the horse ride, and with the fire going it seemed appropriate,) but the tension in the atmosphere was choking and I needed a moment away from Edward.

I finally decided on going to the kitchen and preparing tea. I moved as silently as I possibly could so he wouldn't hear me go and made my way to the kitchen. There was a pitcher of water waiting, and I was grateful I wouldn't have to go back outside into the frosty air to the pump. I poured the water into the kettle I found in its' rightful place, taking my time as I suddenly remembered that I would have to hook the kettle over the fireplace to hear the water.

When I finished, I looked around to see if there was anything I could do before I made my way back into the living room, but Esme had left the kitchen immaculate, so I settled on choosing a few herbs for the tea and poured them into the kettle.

When I couldn't procrastinate any longer, I took a deep breath and made small steps back into the living room. I felt my heart skip a beat when I found it empty. I quickly scanned the room but he was no where to be seen. I hadn't heard his foot steps, nor any doors open or close. I would have thought that with him gone the tension would have dropped some, but I found myself anxious at his absence, as if anything could happen without him there to protect me. That, and even with his new attitude, I still needed to see his face. I'd been without it for too long.

I sighed in remorse and made my way to the fireplace. I'd never actually done any of this myself, but I'd seen Esme do it a few times, and it didn't seem too complicated. I carefully latched the top of the kettle to the hook in the pit leaving the pot to hang just above the flames. I inconspicuously peeked around to see if Edward had returned, but there was still no sign of him.

I placed my hands against my knees to push myself up and then made my way over to the couch. Without Edward gone it didn't feel so awkward to rest there. What I did feel though, was an immense bout of loneliness. Back at the palace, who knew how the battle was fairing. Who knew who was winning. Belai? Weidinhun? Who was I rooting for? Did I even have a side anymore? When I returned… If I returned to palace, where would I find my place? Would I stay here? Would I go back to Belai? What would happen to Weidinhun who was now without a king, if her queen abandoned them as well?

I didn't know how my parents were, whether they were safe, or even alive. Angela was gone. Jacob was gone. Even Edward felt like he had disappeared. As these thoughts finally began to settle in, an overwhelming weight seemed to drop heavy on my heart, and I physically sunk deeper into the couch as if there really were something pressing down on me.

I tried to distract myself, but without Edward near, who I needed more than anything at the moment, there was no escaping these impossible questions or worries.

I stretched my legs out over the couch and buried my face into the feather cushions. I could feel the heat of the flames brushing against my skin, but I felt a cold on the inside that it just couldn't reach.

Where was Edward? I needed him.

Tears began escaping my eyes, but I bit my lip to keep any sobs from escaping. If he didn't want to be here with me now, then I didn't want him to know I was upset.

I kept my face planted on the pillows, not caring that it was harder to breathe, and remained that way until I fell into a deep unconsciousness.

I woke up some time later to a string of profanities that startled me out of my sleep. I took in a deep breath and something stung my throat. I instinctively began a bout of uncontrollable coughing, and as my eyes open, I found I was surrounded by a cloud of smoke.

I looked around for flames but I couldn't find any. What I found was Edward by the fireplace throwing dirt onto the logs, but there was still smoke emanating all around us. I quickly got up, covering my mouth and nose with my arm and ran to open the front door. A cold gush of wind blew in raising goose bumps on my arms, but it had the desired effect. The smoke started ushering out the door, and it didn't take long to clear.

When it did I looked over to Edward who was glaring mercilessly at the tea kettle which was now resting on the table in front of the couch.

"What happened?" I asked letting out another cough.

Edward looked up from the offensive pot and cast his angry eyes on me. When he answered, his voice came out in a harsh and frustrated cry. "You left the kettle over the fire for too long. It boiled over. You can't put out a inside fire with water, you have to do it with dirt."

I shrunk back at his bitter tone, forgetting I was still holding the door open, but you couldn't tell the difference between the cold from outside, and the cold from Edward's anger.

"How could you fall asleep? I mean, it's common sense. You put a kettle of water over a fire, you stay awake until it's done. Haven't you ever done this before?"

"No," I answered weakly, feeling too ashamed to look at him.

He didn't respond for a while, but when he did, his words were no less harsh, though the volume had softened a bit. "You don't belong in this world. As soon as it's safe, I'm taking you back to the palace."

Without looking at him, I nodded, and then ran to Alice's room. When I shut the door I threw myself upon her bed and buried my face in her pillows as tightly as I possibly could so that Edward wouldn't hear the sobbing I couldn't hold back any longer.

Sleep was impossible. When I couldn't cry anymore, I began walking around the room, using the light of the moon to try and find things I'd never noticed before, but I couldn't seem to see anything but Edward and the way he had looked at me before. I could hear nothing but the sound of his bitter words that stung my heart like no flame could.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I marched out of Alice's room, feeling more angry than anything and found that another fire had been started and Edward was sitting motionlessly in front of it.

Whether he heard me come out or not, I couldn't tell. He'd made no movement, but the expression on his face illuminated by the fire stopped me cold in my tracks. He didn't look angry anymore. He looked… sad… defeated.

I held my breath and carefully took a few more steps toward him.

"Edward," I whispered, but he didn't respond. He didn't move. Whether he could hear me or not, or whether he was just plain ignoring me, I had to speak. "Edward," I breathed again. Still, nothing. "I understand that you're angry. I understand why you're angry. I can even understand if you don't want me anymore. That's fine. But I can't handle it if you hate me. Whether you love me or not, the thought of you hating me, even though I deserve it… it's just too much.

"With everything that's happened, everything I've lost, and all the unknowns, you're the only thing that's keeping me tied together. Even just seeing you, being near you helps, but if I thought that you hated me… well then I have nothing left."

I was quiet now, and I looked down, afraid of his response, or lack there of.

I heard him stand up and I heard his foot steps approaching me. His hand cupped my chin sending shivers throughout my body, and he lifted my face to meet his eyes. His expression was unreadable, and I couldn't guess for the life of me what his next words would be.

"I don't hate you," he said softly, though I couldn't find any real sympathy in his voice. "I could never hate you."

With that he dropped my face and walked away towards his room. With each step I felt him take a piece of me with him, and it hurt like nothing I'd ever felt.

"Edward," I cried after him, my voice shaky. He stopped but he didn't turn around. "What happened to you?"

I saw his body stiffen, and when he finally turned around, his eyes were angry again.

"I understand your choice," he said roughly. "I know why you chose him over me. You had a duty to your countries, I get that." His next words came out so bitterly, it left me somewhat frightened. "But when did you decide to fall in love with him?"

Shock hit me like a storm. I tried to open my mouth but no words came out.

"When did I become not good enough for you? When he steal your heart from mine?" He looked so hurt, so betrayed. I took a step toward him, wanting to comfort him, but he stepped back away from me, his face so tortured, I still couldn't find words.

"I mean, I really thought… And you said… But I guess I was wrong. I made myself believe that you cared. I fooled myself into thinking that you, a princess, could really love someone like me."

"I do care!" I finally cried out finding my words. "I don't understand. Where this is coming from?"

"Don't," he spat out at me taking another few steps back. "Don't lie to me again."

"I'm not lying! I've never lied to you about how I felt. You were right Edward." My words came out in a rush as I desperately tried to make him believe. He took another few steps back as I cautiously made my way closer, shaking his head back and forth, still refusing to believe. "Edward, please!"

"No," he shot back. "I saw you. I saw the way you looked at him, the way you held him in your arms. I saw the way you wept over him. It was unmistakable. Whether you really loved me or not, somewhere along the lines your affections changed, and I won't make it difficult for you. I'll stand back, and call you "Your Majesty" and let you be. All I want to know is why. Why wasn't I enough? Why did you choose him?"

Again, my words fell silent in my mouth as everything suddenly fell into place. The cold stares. His stiff posture whenever I was too close. Whatever he saw on the docks, it was enough to make him think I loved Jacob. That I _didn't_ love him anymore. How could I show him? What would make him believe that I never stopped loving him? And most importantly, how could he doubt it? After everything I went through? After everything I sacrificed to keep him safe?

Suddenly, I was mad.

"You… idiot…" I said coldly.

Edward's stare was surprised. His eyes widened and his eye brows raised. This was the answer he wasn't expecting.

"You and your ridiculous temper," I added, crossing my arms and staring him down.

His surprised expression turned defensive, but I didn't let it sway me.

"You're only seeing what you want to see."

"You think I wanted to see him in your arms?" he asked bitterly.

"He was _dieing _Edward. He was dieing in my arms. He was saying good bye and he was letting me go. Letting me go with you might I add. I'd say he redeemed himself enough in the end not to have to die alone with someone who didn't care."

Edward didn't respond, and I couldn't tell if he was stumped or just being stubborn.

"How could you possibly doubt for one moment how I feel about you?" I asked stubbornly.

"You don't feel anything for me."

"Oh come on Edward!" I cried out exasperatedly throwing my arms out into the air. "How many times are we going to have this conversation?" I could feel my anger come to a full boil now, like the kettle over the fire. "What is it going to take for you to see that everything I've done, I've done for you? That everything I've sacrificed, I've sacrificed for you? I never even cared about this country and peace until I met you, and suddenly, I had something worth fighting for!"

I could see all his defenses drop then, and I took a few steps closer. He didn't pull away.

"I don't love Jacob. I never did."

He narrowed his eyes at me, and softly asked, "You don't love Jacob?"

I took another step closer. "I don't love Jacob."

He took a slow, careful step closer this time, finally catching my eyes with his in a way that wasn't cold or threatening.

"Edward," I breathed, now just a foot away from him.

"Hmmm?" he whispered, gently grabbing onto my waist and pulling me closer.

I closed my eyes as his lips pressed against my forehead. "You Edward. I love _you_."

I felt something wet fall gently onto my face and I looked up, surprised to find tears in his eyes. I reached up my hands and softly wiped them away. Edward moved his hands from my waist and slid them around my back, hugging me closer to him.

I held my hands against his face, and Edward awarded me with such a breathtaking smile I could have melted right there. He looked… happy… relieved.

"Edward…" I whispered, but he didn't give me time to say anything else.

Suddenly his lips were on mine catching me by surprise, and when I finally understood what was going on, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close to me as I possibly could.

He reached down with one of his arms and scooped me up, then cradled me to his chest, not taking his lips off mine.

I didn't feel him move forward, but suddenly we were sitting and I didn't look around to see where.

In that moment, all I knew was Edward. All I could breathe was Edward. It was as if all the pieces that had been missing since I left for the Weidinhun palace finally fell into place. Out of the trees and out of the dark, we had finally found the right kind of magic.

He leaned me back going down with me and it hit me we were on the couch. I pulled back and he met my eyes. They were burning, and like a moth to a flame, I pulled toward that enigmatic force. Having him this close to me, being lost in such a moment, I felt like I could breathe again, but all too soon Edward pulled away and suddenly he was sitting on the other side of the couch, breathing heavily as he bore his eyes into the fire.

I sat up but didn't move myself closer to him.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked cautiously, feeling dangerously close to rejection again.

He didn't answer at first, working strenuously to calm down his breathing. When his shoulders finally relaxed, he looked over at me, and smiled wistfully.

"I want to honor you," he breathed, and continued smiling at me. He shrugged, and then looked back to the fire.

I held my breath as realization dawned on me, what we had just come dangerously close to doing.

I took a deep breath, and as I let it out I released with it all tension left in my body. I smiled and then slowly crawled over to Edward. Placing a hand on his shoulder I whispered in his ear, "You're good Edward. The best man I know."

He looked over at me and smiled, and then gently placed a kiss on my lips.

"What's next?" he asked, and I knew all the implications of that question, and they didn't only have to do with Edward and I and what was next for us.

"I don't know," I answered. "I say we figure it out in the morning. Will you stay with me tonight?"

He placed a hand on my cheek and gently nodded his head.

I smiled in reply and then bent down so that my head was resting on his chest. I pulled my knees up and allowed myself to fit comfortably against him. I sighed contentedly as he wrapped me in his arms, and suddenly, and unexpectedly, all the stress of the day finally boiled over, and I cried.

Edward didn't ask questions. He didn't appear worried. He just held me close, and let me cry all my tears until there were none left, and finally I fell into a peaceful sleep right there in the comfort and protection of his arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up to the sun shining through the window. I was still on the couch, and the fire had died down, but the memories of last night suddenly came rushing in. I smiled contentedly. For the first time since I'd known her, Bella had fallen asleep in my arms, and it was the most wonderful feeling I'd ever known.

I had been so angry. So sure that she had fallen in love with Jacob and chosen him over me. Bella was right. I was an idiot, and I had a temper that would probably be the death of me.

I stretched out, my muscles feeling sore, and that's when I realized that Bella wasn't anywhere near me. I opened my eyes and scanned the house, but I didn't see her.

"Bella?" I called out, trying not to sound panicked, but there was no answer.

I got up quickly, and began searching the house. I didn't find her in the kitchen or in any of the bedrooms. I went outside, the air cold despite the sun, and circled the entire house, calling out her name, to which she never answered.

I tried not to fret. Perhaps she just wandered into the woods for a moment, for whatever reason I couldn't guess, but ten minutes past, and then twenty, and I could no longer hold the dread from settling in.

Bella was gone.


	36. The Fading Hope

***Important and explaining A/N today. Please read!* **

**A/N: So, I'm relenting. I am now going to put whose POV it is at the beginning of each section, (unless it's a mystery and I don't want you to know.) Mostly because the POV's are going to be changing so much in the next few chapters that I've decided it will just be much easier to just let you know who it is in advance. So, everybody cheer. **

**Readers: Hip Hip Hooray! Yey Capella for finally giving in to our demands! **

**Capella: Yeah, yeah. **

**LOL. : ) Anyway, this chapter will be dealing with what's been going on with our other characters back at the palace all that day while the whole deal with Edward and Bella was happening at the docks. At the end of the chappie, we'll come back to our favorite characters, Edward and Bella. **

**Just to clear things up on where the timeline is right now: We're at the capital of Weidinhun. The whole scene where Emmett saved Carlisle's life has just taken place. Alice and Esme were whisked away somewhere by the men hiding in the toy store, and Jasper, Edward and Jacob have just went through the tunnels to find Bella. Seth realized Jacob disappeared and took off to find him. Most of the citizens are trapped inside the capital because the Belai soldiers are blocking the exit. **

**P.S: Jazzette fans are going to be SOOOOOOOOO mad at me after this chapter… hee hee hee… (that was an evil laugh in case you were wondering. Yes, be afraid… be very afraid…) **

**Disclaimer:**

**Capella: (storms angrily into fan fiction world) **

**Edward: (follows in hesitantly behind) Capella… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to. **

**Capella: (turns sharply toward Edward) Are you kidding me? Are you freaking kidding me? I told you Edward! I asked you if you could handle it, and you said… and you said… Oh I'm so mad! I'm angry and humiliated and embarrassed and did I mention humiliated? **

**Edward: (sheepishly) Yeah, I think you did…**

**Capella: How will I ever face my friends again? How will I ever explain? Oh my gosh, I can't believe you…. AAARRRRRGGGHHHH! **

**Edward: I said I was sorry. What can I do? A date? (smiles hopefully) **

**Capella: Oh no Edward Cullen… There is nothing on this earth that can make up for this. How on earth am I going to explain? **

**Edward: I don't know why you're so worried. I put my whole family in danger. **

**Capella: Yeah, but you all can just disappear. I can't. I have to face my friends, and I… and I… AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!**

**Edward: (is a little hurt that Capella doesn't seem hurt at the mention of Edward disappearing) What, are you a pirate all of the sudden?**

**Capella: Don't try to be funny. You're not funny. **

**Edward: I am too funny. **

**Capella: Not even a little bit you stupid, brooding vampire. Oh my gosh! What am I going to do? **

**Edward: I'm sure we can figure this out. **

**Capella: **_**You ate the shark Edward**_**! **

**Edward: (shrinks back) **

**Capella: You flippen killed the shark with your bare hands and then drained it right in front of my friends. Humans just don't do that. **

**Edward: I'm not human. Besides, what was I supposed to do? Your friend shot it with a spear, and it started bleeding and you know how I get around blood… **

**Capella: (throws her pink wet suit over at Edward)**

**Edward: (catches the pink wet suit) **

**Capella: You just had to keep complaining didn't you… There's a reason I don't take you on my human adventures Edward. And I asked you! I asked if you could handle it and I went against my better judgment because I wanted to make you happy, and now I have to figure a way to explain why my "friend" is able to wrestle sharks and why he made out with the fish's neck. **

**Edward: (grumpily) I didn't make out with the shark. **

**Capella: You know what I meant. **

**Edward: (silent) **

**Capella: (silent) **

**Edward: Maybe spear fishing was a bad idea…**

**Capella: Ya think? **

**Edward: What now?**

**Capella: I don't know. **

**Edward: Maybe we should just start the chapter?**

**Capella: Sure. **

**Edward: Can I…**

**Capella: No. I don't own Twilight… and Edward ate a shark today in front of everyone I know. (walks stalks off angrily) **

**Edward: It wasn't everyone. She's being a bit dramatic. (whispers) Don't tell Capella, but shark is delicious. I think if I was a human, I would have been a big fan of sushi. **

Chapter 36: The Fading Hope

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Carlisle POV **

"_Father?" he replied._

_I let out a surprised cry and he was at my side instantly helping me to my feet. _

_Before he had a chance to say anything I pulled my son to me in a tight embrace and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. _

_After a moment he pulled back but didn't release my shoulders from his grip. _

"_Where's mother?" he asked. _

_I looked back past the flames to the back of the store. "Her and Alice went out the back," I responded and he moved his attention in that direction._

_The fire was too intense for us to go through the store, so Emmett started pulling me toward the front, while the other soldier grabbed the toy shop owner. "Come on," he ordered. "We have to get you out of here." _

I willingly let my son guide me out of the store. He used his arms to cover my head and shield me from the rafters that were falling after being broken by the flames.

I caught a glance at the toy shop owner once we'd finally exited his store. He was staring back at his little shop wistfully, and I recognized the look. It was the same look I'd given my farm after the last storm had shredded it almost beyond repair. I sighed in mourning for him, but I didn't feel completely hopeless. I couldn't. If we won this battle today, we would rebuild. We'd been rebuilding this country for hundreds of years. We dug our hands into the rubble that resulted from war after war, and whole heartedly laid stone upon stone until it was beautiful once more. We'd done it before. We would do it again. The old man would rebuild his shop, and we would rebuild our farm.

I hoped.

Emmett removed his arm from shielding my head, and then grabbed _my _arm in his tight grip.

"This way," he commanded, and I didn't question.

The other soldier had the old man in tow, and we started moving out of the square and behind the main buildings until we reached the back alley behind the toy store.

"Where do you think they took mom and Alice?" my son asked stopping.

I looked around. Though there were no particular battles going on in this part of the alley, you could still hear the echoes of men and screams and clashing swords all around you.

I looked around, but there was no trace of my wife or daughter.

"I don't know," I answered sadly, and I saw Emmett jerk his body in frustration.

"We have to get you safe," he said more to his companion than myself.

The second soldier nodded still holding onto the arm of the toy shop soldier.

"Afterwards," Emmett continued as he began moving towards one of the houses in the alleys, still not talking to me, "we need to get a raid together to go to the main gate. There are too many Belai soldiers blocking the bridge, and citizens can't get out. There's not enough room in the city for the whole country to hide and people are still getting slaughtered in the streets."

I could hear the anger in my son's voice, and it matched exactly what I was feeling.

"Why hasn't it been taken care of already?" his friend asked.

Emmett tried to open the door to the first house, but found it locked.

"Please open the door," he shouted while pounding on it's wooden frame. "We're Weidinhun soldiers, and we have citizens that need hiding."

He was quiet for a moment but no one answered. I looked around for fear that Belai soldiers would have heard and found us in the alleyway.

Emmett pulled me forward and moved towards the next stone house, answering his friends question in the process. "The soldiers are too distracted in the battle. I'm not sure many have noticed they've blocked the entrance. Citizens have tried, but their bodies have ended up in the moat."

Again the anger in that voice. I didn't recognize it coming from my son.

He pounded on the next door, much harsher than the previous. "Please, open. I have citizens that need cover. Please!"

I could hear his voice becoming desperate, and I wondered if his arms weren't capable of knocking the whole door down as his hits became rougher.

"Hey," called a voice to our left.

Our whole company looked over and found a man peeking out his door from a few houses down.

"Bring them here," he whispered roughly peering around with a paranoid look on his face.

I could almost feel the relief radiating off of Emmett as he gripped my elbow and pulled me once more, the second soldier and toy shop owner trailing close behind.

"Thank you sir," Emmett replied in gratitude as he almost threw me through the doorway.

The man nodded to him and tried to close the door but I got in his way.

"Son," I said as Emmett just started to turn around. He turned back to me, his eyes looking pleading and lost for the first time in the last five minutes. I put a hand on his neck. "I'm proud of you."

We both paused a moment and I saw the muscles in his face tightened.

"Be safe," I commanded.

He put his hand on my outstretched arm and nodded to me, then in a flash he was down the stairs, and the owner of the house was pulling me back to shut the door.

I turned toward him and took in his fearful expression. He looked about ten years older than myself, perhaps the same age as the toy shop owner.

"Thank you for taking us."

He nodded without answering, and the toy shop owner came and stood by my side.

"I'm Carlisle," I introduced myself reaching out my hand, which he took shakily.

"I'm Garret," said the old toy shop owner taking his hand next.

"Marcus," said the home owner finally introducing himself.

"Are there others?" I asked looking around the silent house.

"In the back," Marcus answered already heading in that direction.

I tried not to let my hope grow too much as he led us to a room at the very back of the house. I was surprised when he opened the door and I found the room empty.

"This way," he said and went to the center of the floor, where he knelt down and lifted up a rug revealing a secret wooden door. On the door a latch had been carved in so that you could open it easily, and yet with the rug laid down, there would be no bump giving away the door's existence.

He pulled it up and then began climbing down a dark entrance. Garret went next, and I followed close after. There was a ladder that led down, and the further we went, the lighter it got. I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach. Had my wife and child also found there way here?

When my feet hit the floor, I called out to Marcus, and my voice echoed throughout the room.

I looked around, the room being lit by candles, instantly taking in the faces around me, searching for two in particular. Of the twenty I found, there's weren't among them. I tried not to let my disappointment show. There were a few elderly present, a few more young women and many children.

"We were lucky to have found you," Garret said towards Marcus, and I nodded in response though I wasn't sure if he saw it or not.

The sound of a crying child off to the side caught my attention. I turned toward the noise and found a little girl in the arms of a young woman.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked in my typical soothing voice, my automatic response to anyone in pain.

"She fell in the chaos and was trampled." There were tears in her eyes, and I noticed that she was holding the child very carefully. "I'm not sure if she's broken anything, but she hasn't stopped crying since."

Marcus was suddenly at my side.

"She's not the only one," he whispered in my ear also staring at the woman and the child. "We have a few wounded, but no one knows what to do."

I turned to once again take in the faces of the people around me, a new sense of purpose rising up. A flash of everything I'd ever learned about medicines and broken bones and being a doctor rushed through my mind, and it was enough to dull the intense worry I was feeling for my loved ones.

I looked back to the woman and child. "May I?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alice's POV**

I could hear my mother screaming for my father at my side, but I knew she would have no more success pulling away from her captor as myself. Nevertheless, it didn't stop me from trying.

The panic was overwhelming. The last thing I saw before the man who had his arms around me was my father running straight towards the blade of a sword. My mother wasn't the only one crying out for him.

I pushed and kicked and struggled against my captor, but I knew it was no use. His grip was too strong.

"Please," I begged still struggling against him, trying everything I could think of to break away. My legs flailed in the air as he pulled me back. "Please!" I pleaded again. "Let me go! Father!"

My voice was broken and choked as it cried out for him, but the man was continuously pulling me back.

I barely noticed that we were now in some sort of alley, surrounded by buildings of businesses on one side, and houses on the other.

"We have to get them out of here," I heard the man behind me call out to someone else.

"Where?" called another voice over the screams of my mother.

He didn't answer the other man. Instead he turned his attention back to me. My mother had finally stopped screaming and was now sobbing violently off to the side.

"Please," I cried out again, but my pleas were becoming weaker as hopelessness began to settle in. I knew I could not escape this man's arms, and I knew my mind couldn't escape the image of my father running toward the Belai soldier who stood with his arms raised high, a sword aimed right for his heart.

"Please," I said again, this time just barely above a whisper, and I stopped struggling.

I don't know who the man who was holding me captive was, I didn't even look at his face, but I suddenly broke into a bout of reckless, uncontrollable sobs, and fell limply into his arms. I didn't even have the capacity to feel grateful that he didn't push me away. The only emotion I had room for was grief. Behind that door I was sure now lie my dead father. I winced. It hurt too much to even think the word.

I felt the man's strong arms wrap tightly around me and I buried my head into his chest, barely listening to the words the two men were saying over my cries.

"We can't stay here," the one holding my mother said worriedly. "It won't be long till the battle makes its' way out of the square. He whispered something next that I didn't catch.

"We're not leaving them," the one who was holding me said fiercely. "We promised him we'd get them to safety. We're not cowards. We're not going to abandon them."

"Jack," said the other one sounding like he was ready to argue. "They're not our responsibility. We should be out there fighting. Father's not here to stop us anymore, so let's go. We can go to the weaponry in the palace and get swords. They're probably giving them out freely to anyone who will fight."

"That's perfect!" exclaimed the one who was supposedly named Jack. "The palace! We can hide them there!"

"And then we can get the swords?" the guy added sounding more like a question than an agreement.

"Fine," Jack answered, appeasing him. "But first we get the girls to safety."

"Fine," the other man answered, and I opened my eyes to glare up at him. My mother was clinging to one of his arms, her sobs now much more silent He held her, but you could see on his face he didn't care a lick about her or her pain.

I wanted to fly at him in a blind rage, but I held tighter onto the one called Jack, using him as an anchor.

My own sobs had quieted and I felt a hand reach down to my chin and gently lift up my face until I finally met my captor eye to eye. I don't know what I had been expecting, but it surely wasn't this incredibly beautiful, deep blue eyed, dark haired, brawny young man before me. Though you could detect it before easily in his voice, I hadn't expected to see the compassion in his eyes.

"Hello," he said, looking softly at me. I didn't answer. "What's your name?"

"Alice," I answered weakly after a moment.

"I'm so sorry. I know this is hard, and I know the last thing you want to do right now is be strong, but I need you to Alice. For your mother. We have to get you and her to safety, and then I promise you can break down all you want."

His voice was tender. It reminded me of my father's, which brought on a new bout of hysteria, but also gave me a sort of strength to fight it back.

"Can you do that for me Alice?"

My hands gripped tighter around his arms still grasping for anything to hold me together in this moment. Instead of answering audibly, I nodded, and he took it as all the confirmation he needed.

"Alright then," he said looking back to his friend, who I noticed now for the first time, looked much like him. "This is Riley," Jack said motioning to the second man, who I felt an unnatural loathing building up inside me for.

I finally broke away from Jack's grasp and he let me go freely. It took all I had to move forward, but I still couldn't prevent myself from stumbling as I walked weakly over to my mother.

I fell to my knees in front of her, and she looked up at my face. Her cheeks were swollen, her eyes were red from the crying and her whole face looked completely hopeless and lost.

"Mother," I said fighting to use my voice, raspy from my screams. "Mother, we have to go. These men are going to take us to safety. I need you to keep your head. Remember? That's how we survive."

She didn't say anything, just held my stare for what seemed like an eternity. I reached out and put a hand on the back of her head. "It's going to be okay mother." I said it, but I didn't believe it for a second.

I reached down and then took her hand. "Come on," I whispered and pulled her away from Riley, which was my main goal. I didn't want either of us near someone who seemed so uncaring.

She reluctantly let go of her own captor, and stood silently to my side. I turned back to Jack, mustering all the strength I possibly could in the act and faced him as bravely as I could.

"We're ready," I said, but again, didn't believe it.

"Where are the others from the toy shop?" my mother asked, her voice surprising me.

"They fled as soon as we got out the back door," Riley answered, impatience in his voice.

I didn't turn to him, closing my eyes to fight back the anger his voice seemed to inflict. When I opened my eyes again, Jack was making his way closer to us.

"Alice," he said as soon as we were standing face to face. He put a hand on my shoulder, and again, the touch was like an anchor to my soul, keeping my feet planted on this earth, keeping my mind from going as crazy as it wanted. "We have to go now. We have a bit of a journey ahead of us, and I promised I would get you two safety, and I intend to keep that promise."

I squeezed my mother's hand, not taking my eyes off Jack.

"Okay," I answered finally, and he replied with a smile that made me feel like just maybe, in some impossible way, things were going to be okay.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Emmett's POV**

I tried to push back my concerns for my family as I threw myself back into battle. I had thought that we could have gone straight for the main gate, but that wasn't the case. As soon as we got back into the square we were immediately attacked.

The soldier who had helped me get my father to safety suddenly disappeared from my sight, and I felt as if I were suddenly fighting alone.

I tried to search for a hole through the battle so I could make my way towards my destination, but to no avail. Even when I managed to get towards the outer skirts of the square, there were more soldiers fighting there as well.

I broke through into the courts closer to where the king had been married that morning, (I couldn't think her name without more pain than I could bear shooting through me like lighting) but the battle had returned there as well, exactly where it had started.

It was as if all of Belai had intruded into Weidinhun, coming under the pretension that they were here to protect their king, and were now fighting all of us, even though I knew not all of the Weidinhun soldiers were here. Even on the day of the king's wedding, there still had to be men posted throughout the country.

It hit me that there seemed to be more soldiers here from Belai than there had been this morning, as if more were flooding in by the hour. I looked around me, and again, it seemed strange. I was sure there hadn't been this many this morning at the wedding. Where were they all coming from?

I finally made my way to the end of the courts, and the gate was finally in sight, but it was barely visible from behind a wall of Belai soldiers, who were fighting and killing any Weidinhun who tried to get past them. Had enough escaped from the battle in the city, than maybe we would have had enough to break through them, but that just wasn't the case, and I'd never get past them by myself.

Behind them, right at the main gate, my previous question had been answered. The Belai soldiers blocking the bridge were letting more of their own into our city. Suddenly, things started began to click. Why we were still fighting. Why there seemed to be more Belai soldiers than there had been this morning. Why we couldn't seem to break past them.

They _were _flooding in by the hour, and no one else was getting out. It was the perfect trap. Most of the country was in the capital today, as well as most of the soldiers, and none of us had been prepared for the attack. Besides the soldiers, no one was armed. It was the perfect strike.

There had to be more soldiers in the country, and somehow they had to have found out about what was going on in the city, or if not, someone had to find them and get them here for help. We needed more men, and right now that seemed like our best option. The only problem was, how was I going to get out of the city?

I ran back into the battle. If there was a way, I was going to need more soldiers, and the thought of taking any of the men away from this battle, disheartened me greatly. No matter which way my thoughts ran, no matter how I tried to plan it, getting anyone in or out of this city seemed absolutely impossible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alice POV**

Jack and Riley took the lead, and my mother and I didn't fall too far behind. She hadn't said a single word since we took off toward the castle, but she was moving just like the rest of us.

We had been running pretty fluidly for the last ten minutes, making good success at staying out of sight, but suddenly our rescuers, (as I had transitioned into calling them instead of captors) stopped abruptly and pulled my mother and I down behind a hay filled cart that had fallen on its' side motioning for us to be quiet.

My mother pulled into herself and closed her eyes tightly as if she was wishing for all this to go away, but luckily she wasn't making any noise.

I looked over to Jack and Riley who were peering intently around the other side of the cart.

"Jack?" I whispered, and he again held his fingers up to his lips to silence me.

I moved to the other side of the cart and looked around it.

My mouth dropped open in horror. We were outside the square, but it was another area with a few shops. There were only a couple of those. Most of the outskirts of the capital were the fancier houses belonging to the elite of our country. The battle hadn't spread to this area yet, but before my very eyes there were two Belai soldiers taunting a Weidinhun woman, and the look on their faces made it clear what their intentions were.

One of them hit her and she fell down to the ground with a scream.

I almost cried out but something abruptly jerked me back and there was a hand over my mouth preventing me from making a sound.

Instinctively I wanted to fight against him, but I made myself be still knowing that would only put us in further danger. When I had calmed enough, the hand released itself from over my mouth, but the arms didn't completely let me go.

I turned back to meet Jack face to face and glared angrily at him.

"We have to help her," I whispered in quiet desperation, and he stared intently back at me. I knew he agreed, but I knew as much as he did that we were weaponless.

He finally let me go and we both peered back around the cart, Jack only inches above me. The woman was still fighting to get away, but suddenly one of the soldiers whipped out a sword and held it at her neck.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as my eyes grew wide at the sight, and then without warning, Jack brushed past me and then he was gone.

"Jack!" I heard Riley cry out, stopping me from doing the same.

I didn't let my eyes leave Jack, and out of my peripheral vision I saw Riley take off after him. Even though I had been the one to demand that we needed to help the woman, it was now me internally arguing with myself that this was a bad idea, until I saw where Jack was headed.

The body of a soldier I hadn't noticed before was lying off to the side, and in one quick, fluid motion, Jack grabbed the man's sword which was laying just next to him, and then with a shout, ran towards the two soldiers that were attacking the woman.

My eyes widened even more as Jack jumped in front of the woman on the ground and began a dangerous dance that echoed with blade upon blade.

Riley had almost reached him, and I knew very well that without a sword there wasn't much he could do, but I could see in his eyes he cared very much what happened to Jack. It shifted my oppinion of him just slightly.

I felt hope prick at my heart when I realized that my rescuer was not an amateur swordsman. He handled the weapon as if he'd practiced many an hour on his own, just as Jasper and Edward had done over the years they had grown up together, although Jasper had had some previous training at the palace.

He pushed the men back enough away from the woman, but the heat of the battle was becoming more dangerous as the men took him on together.

Realizing there was nothing he could do for Jack, Riley helped the woman up to her feet and brought her back to my mother and I behind the cart. Neither of the soldiers turned after him, and it was as if they hadn't noticed him at all.

My fear for Jack increased as their fight intensified. I could see that combating the two together was taking its' toll on him. He wasn't making much leeway and he wouldn't survive much longer.

Without thinking I jumped out from behind the cart.

"Alice!" I heard my mother scream from behind me, and I could feel Riley staring at me in shock.

I ran straight for the three men in front of me, my feet taking action before my brain could think.

"Hey!" I shouted as loud and as forcefully as I possibly could, though I wasn't sure exactly what it would accomplish.

By some miracle, it was enough to distract at least one of them, and he turned to face me.

With only one soldier at hand, Jack was easily able to finish the man off, and then before the second soldier took three steps toward me, Jack struck and he was down before he knew what hit him.

He stared at me with a look of awe and fear on his face, as well as pleasant surprise. He was breathing deeply in an out, his shoulders rising as his grip tightened against the sword.

Finally, his breathing calmed, and he said in genuine wonder, "I think you just saved my life."

I felt my lips pull slightly up, and I took in the scene before me; two men dead on the ground, and Jack standing there with a grin on his face, working tirelessly to save our lives.

We stood there for a few moments, neither of us saying a word, and suddenly, things were starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"We should go," I said turning quickly away from him and back to my mother, who was looking at me angrily.

"Alice Cullen," she said and I shuddered. She only used my full name when I was in dire trouble. "How dare you do anything that could take yourself away from me. Do you think I could survive losing you too?"

I felt hot tears well up in my eyes as I ran into my mother's arms and embraced her. "I'm sorry," I whispered even though I knew that given the chance, I would have done the same thing all over again.

"Let's go," came Jack's voice from right behind me and I instantly released my mother and turned to him. He was still smiling, but he didn't say anything else.

I turned to the woman who he had just saved and she was looking at the two men as if there were no two greater heroes in all of Weidinhun. Her cheeks were tearstained and she didn't look much older than me.

"Are you alright dear?" my mother said going to the girl, her nurturing nature taking over as it always did when someone else was hurting, no matter how much pain she was in herself.

I felt a small sense of relief knowing this would be enough to distract her from the loss of my father for the time being, although thinking of him brought back more pain for me. I fought it back, but the look on Jack's face confirmed that my features must have twisted into pain.

He took a step closer and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We had a another brother. He was older than both of us," Jack told me not removing his hand, and it seemed silly to me that I hadn't caught on earlier that Jack and Riley were brothers. They had looked so much alike. "We lost him today."

I swallowed back my pain and automatically reached up my hand to grip his that was rested on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"I understand what you're going through," he said softly, and I saw Riley tapping impatiently off to the side. "But we have to push past that pain if we're going to survive this. I _need_ to get you to safety." He said the word "need" as if more was resting on that promise than he was letting on. As if it was more for him than for us that he was doing this. "I promise, there'll be a time to grieve later, but for your sake, and your mother's, I need you to hold on a little bit longer."

I let go of his hand and he moved it to cup the back of my neck. "I promise, I will make you safe again."

I tried to tear my eyes away, but I couldn't. He smiled that same charming smile that did something to my insides that I didn't like… but at the same time I did.

"And hey," he added to his speech, "thanks, for back there. That was very brave. You really did save my life Alice Cullen." I stopped at hearing my last name come from this stranger, but then remembered my mother had just yelled it at me. I shuddered again at the memory. (I always hated being in trouble, perhaps more so than the normal child.)

I don't know how I found the strength, but I finally managed to gently pull myself away from his hypnotic grasp. "Well, as soon as you get my mother and I to the palace, I guess we'll call it even."

"Yes! That sounds like an excellent idea," rang Riley's impatient voice finally pulling my face away from Jack's. He pointed with a sword he now had in his hand, (presumably one of the guards) towards the direction of the palace.

I looked back to Jack who shrugged, and then we were all on our way again.

At one point, we even ran right past a large group of men who had been fighting. Being wrapped up in the battle, no one seemed to notice us, though it didn't stop my heart from pounding the entire time. And then finally, we were at the palace.

The battle hadn't seemed to have spread here yet, but I suddenly had an ominous feeling that it would, especially if Weidinhun lost. That thought alone caused me to gulp, and my heart to spasm. I hadn't even considered the fact that we might not be the winners of this war, and what that would mean for my country if we weren't.

We went through the entrance, and it irked me that there was no one guarding the door. It was a sight I'd never seen before. Even when we entered inside, the palace seemed so empty. I'd never actually been inside it, but still, I had always imagined it to have much more flurry of activity than this.

Then another thought hit me. How many years had I dreamt of being in this place? How many times had I fantasized about dancing with the prince in the great ball room? Here I was now, in the one place I'd wanted to be more than any other in the world, and the circumstances were far from anything I'd ever imagined or wanted. It almost made me want to cry.

As our rescuers led us forward, I made bit of an effort to look around me. If this was the most I'd ever get to see the inside of the palace, I wanted to at least remember some parts of it. I'd wished I'd had more time to look at the tapestries. I could tell even at a swift glance they were lovely.

For two seconds we passed the entrance to the great ball room, and it took all I had not to stop and admire it. I felt silly. This was no time to be admiring the palace, but I couldn't shake off sixteen years of longing.

"How do you know where your going?" the woman we had saved yelled out to the men leading us, and I realized it was the first time I'd heard her speak, besides her screams.

"Our father's a member of the court," Jack answered patiently, although no one stopped running. "He's kind of the head of it actually."

Even with the adrenalin pumping through my veins as we ran, I could still feel the shock at this new knowledge.

"We've spent a bit of time here growing up," he added, and I could hear a kind of frustration in his voice. He said no more on the matter.

They led us up a few flights of stairs which I knew if I hadn't of spent all my life working on a farm, would have taken my breath away at the rate we were flying up them. Even my mother was doing alright, but the woman on the other hand was obviously struggling to keep up.

I slowed a bit until she reached my side and then took her arm and helped pull her up. She smiled gratefully at me. "I'm Heidi," she said.

"Alice," I replied.

We finally stopped in front of a great big wooden door, which Riley opened easily. We stepped inside and found ourselves in a room that was bigger than any of the rooms in our house, but still probably small for the palace.

Jack and Riley ushered us inside, and then started moving around as if they couldn't be more comfortable in this place.

My mother, Heidi and I followed the boys confusedly with our eyes as they went through drawers and cabinets pulling out random items and packing them faster than I could tell what they were.

Riley went to a tall cabinet and rummaged through some clothes inside, while Jack came over to us.

I felt Heidi straighten at my side, and noticed her tuck a few strands of hair behind her ears out of the corner of my eye. I found this bothered me more than it should.

"It's ours," Jack said motioning around us.

I took a minute to scan the room, and than brought my eyes back to Jack.

"A bit of time here…" I repeated his earlier sentiments sarcastically.

He chuckled in response. "Okay," he said, "maybe a little bit more than a bit."

I shook my head back and forth, and then looked back up at him. Every part of my body felt exhausted, and I could see the same exhaustion in his eyes.

"We won't need to find swords since we took these from the soldiers," Riley said capturing all our attention. He walked over and threw a thin coat to Jack, then went back to rummaging through another drawer.

Jack turned back to me, slipping his arms through the coat in the process. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but then seemed to think better of it and stopped. He took a step forward, surprising me and then began to push me gently towards the door away from the others.

When we were out of the room I turned to see my mother and Heidi both staring curiously after us, but Jack spoke low so that they couldn't hear his words.

"Alice," he began with concern in his voice. I turned my eyes to him, and was taken aback for a moment at the intensity of his stare. "The door locks from the inside. Don't open it for anyone until this is all over. You can watch how the battle is fairing from our window. I don't know how this is going to end, but if it ends badly, you need to get out of here safely.

"There's a tapestry in our room. You'll see it when you walk back in. Behind it, the wall pushes back. There are tunnels that lead through the palace walls. Go right, and keep your hand on the left wall. Take the first left and you'll come to a set of stairs that lead to the bottom of the palace. The stairs drop onto different floors, but you won't be on the right floor until you hear water dripping." I felt tears well in my eyes as I started to understand where this was going.

"When you hear dripping in the distance, you've come to the right floor. Go right, all the way to the end of the hall, and you'll find another wall that pushes back and leads into another tunnel. You'll hear water above your head, and you'll know you're in the right place.

"Follow this tunnel all the way to the end. It will spit you out at a waterfall, and you'll be in the Southern part of the country. Can you find your way home from there?"

The tears were falling now, and Jack put a hand on my cheek. "Alice?"

"Jack, come on," Riley demanded appearing suddenly.

"One moment," Jack spat back not taking his eyes off me.

"Jack…"

"I'll meet you at the entrance of the palace. Just give me one minute. I promise."

I heard Riley sigh in frustration and then the echo of his retreating footsteps as he disappeared down the hall.

"Yes," I said finally answering his question.

He pulled back his hand. "Can you remember those directions?"

"Yes," I answered softly as the fear of Weidinhun losing began to consume. What did that mean for us?

Suddenly I felt both Jack's hands on my cheeks and he lifted up my face till I met his eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat. What was he doing? This wasn't right. The way he was looking at me… had he taken my tears the wrong way? I tried to pull away, but I couldn't make myself do it.

"If we had met today under any other circumstance, I would have tread hell and high water just to find out your name, and I would have done anything I could possibly have done to make you fall in love with me." He laughed lightly, still holding onto my face. "You're the bravest, most beautiful woman I've ever met Alice Cullen, and I pray to God I'll get a chance to see you again. To have a chance to get to know you. But if I don't…"

And suddenly his lips were on mine and he was holding my face firmly yet gently, and I didn't pull away. I didn't kiss him back, but I didn't pull away. I couldn't. I felt heat flood through my body and suddenly I found my hands making there way forward and gently rest themselves against his elbows, and I knew right then that I was no longer _not_ responding. For the first time this whole day, I felt safe, and I relished in that.

And then he pulled away, and all that safety turned into a substantial amount of confusion I couldn't weave my way through.

Jack wiped away the tears from my face and I laced my fingers around his wrists.

"Be safe," he said giving me one last look, and then he was gone.

Stunned, I slowly made my way back into the room and met my mother's bewildered face. Heidi ran past me and pushed the door shut, locking it from the inside, just as Jack had said.

"Alice?" my mother questioned, and her gentle voice wasn't enough to break through my trance.

I thought of Jack, of the way he'd so valiantly kept his promise and gotten us to safety. They way he'd risked his life against the two men and had saved Heidi. The way he seemed awed that I'd tried to help him, instead of angry because I was a woman. I thought of his warm lips against mine, and for a moment, I saw the two of us at court, and it was he that I was dancing around the ball room with instead of the prince. I saw myself in the magical dress I had once dreamt up, and Jack, looking handsome in the apparal of a nobleman.

And then I thought of Jasper, and how much I loved him.

And finally, I fell to the floor in a sobbing heap, as all the weight of the day finally came crashing down on me.

_Jasper… _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Emmett's POV**

The hours dragged on. I could sense the men around me on both sides growing weary. I knew we couldn't keep this up forever, and yet there seemed to be no end in sight. The numbers of Belai's were still growing impossibly, and yet I couldn't tell if either country was gaining any sort of advantage. Every where I looked was red and blue.

Each time I made my way to the gate, it was still heavily guarded. No one had broken through. The sky was darkening, the streets were filled with blood, and I felt as if at any moment I was going to drop from exhaustion.

And then, I became aware that Weidinhun was definitely falling by the wayside. I began to see more red than blue on the ground, coats blending in with the blood that had been shed. I watched before my very eyes men from my country being struck at the edge of a sword, and every sign pointed to Belai as the victor.

I felt all my hope fading. The moon was starting to show, and I knew that at this time, if some miracle didn't make itself known, Weidinhun was going to lose. Weidinhun was going to fall.

Our hope was fading.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jasper's POV**

I was after Seth and The Guardian's through the forest before I saw Edward disappear with Bella on the horse.

So many things were rushing through my mind at the moment, I found it hard to concentrate on where I was going, and hoped the horse had enough sense to follow the other's.

The first though was that just at the front of the line, Seth was on his horse with my dead king lain across the back. Jacob was dead, and I wasn't just mourning the death of my king, but of my childhood friend as well. I hadn't thought of him in that way in a long time, but here now, with the reality of him gone, I couldn't help it.

My second prominent thought was of Edward. I had no idea what was going to become of him. In that last moment, I couldn't help but wonder if we would ever see each other again. I knew with the king gone, and Bella back in his arms, the chances that he would take himself from her were pretty slim, and even I did survive this night, who knew that he would still be in Weidinhun in the morning.

The most dominant of all my thoughts though, was Alice. Watching Bella and Edward reunited, seeing the way she looked at him, I couldn't help but think of my love. I'd fought against my feelings for her for so long, and the moment I finally succumb to them, the moment I finally tell her how I really feel, I take myself away from her. I took myself away from the one thing that ever brought me any sort of peace. Her face, her kindness, the way she often looked at me, I never confessed it to Edward, but in those moments I would find myself in an indefensible state of bliss.

I didn't know where she was or if she was okay, and that thought terrified me, but not as much as the thought that I might never get to see her again. I might never get to hold her in my arms, or feel her soft lips against my own. I might never get to look in those big, emerald eyes or touch the silk locks of her hair. I might never again hear the lovely tenors of her voice or the chimes of her laughter.

Alice could be gone from me forever, and I suddenly knew that I hadn't had as much time as I'd wanted. I thought of Emmett and Rosalie, and how they'd never been afraid to be together, and how even with my sister gone, she died knowing exactly how much Emmett wanted her. She'd experienced a lifetime of love that you couldn't put a price on.

Edward and Bella had two short weeks together, and even less of that time devoted to their love, and yet they too had experienced such love which had affected them so deeply it was plain they would never be the same.

I gave Alice five minutes. I spent years avoiding the love I felt toward her, ignoring her, and then when I couldn't fight it any loner, I gave her a kiss, a promise, and then I was out the door and haven't stopped thinking of her since.

It wasn't enough.

I needed her. If my life was going to have any meaning I needed to love her.

The horses stopped in front of me and I jerked mine to a halt, wondering that I didn't fly off.

The men made a path way so that Seth could ride forward.

"Spread throughout the country as fast as you can. Call every soldier you can find to battle. In one hour I want each of you back at the palace. We're going to finish this."

He then turned his attention to me. I felt my whole body freeze as an unnatural fear took over even though I knew we were fighting on the same side. He pulled something out of his satchel that looked like a giant shell. He tossed it into the air and it landed perfectly in my hands.

"You blow on the end," he said in a matter of fact. "Call them to war Jasper," he commissioned.

He brought his fingers into a fist and slammed it against his chest. "For Weidinhun!" he exclaimed, and his men repeated the manner.

"For Weidinhun," their voices echoed around me, dark and gruff as they looked.

"For the king," he said again, softer this time.

The men didn't say a word, but they each bowed their heads in respect.

Then they were off, each in a different direction, and at first I wasn't sure of what to do.

I pulled up the giant shell looking thing and stared at it thoughtfully. I thought of Seth's words, and placed the end against my lips. I blew softly at first, and nothing happened. I blew harder, and suddenly a deep sound like the wind whistling over the ocean resonated around me.

I pulled it back surprised and looked at it in shock. The sound was beautiful, yet intimidating.

The echo finally died down and the forest was silent for a moment, and then a noise rustled in the distance. I turned my head in its' direction, and there before my eyes, with an expression that appeared just as confused as my own as he took in the sight of me, was who I was sure was unmistakably another Guardian.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

I don't know what time of the night it was when I woke up, but it took a few moments for me to remember where I was and how I got there.

I felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around me and I heard the echo of deep breathing just behind my head.

_Edward…_

I smiled as the memories came flooding in. It felt impossible, but I knew it was real. I was here in Edward's arms and nothing was going to tear me away. I knew at some point I needed to make a decision about what I was going to do next, but I refused to think about that now. All I wanted in this moment was Edward, and I wasn't taking myself away from him.

I nestled in deeper into his chest content to lie awake comfortably next to him till morning, but like the rooster in the morning, my body had other ideas.

I had to go, and I had to go badly.

I cursed annoying, tedious, mundane human needs and after a deep sigh, carefully and unwillingly unwrapped myself from Edward's arms so that I wouldn't wake him up.

I took a moment to stare down at him, to take in the perfection of his face, wondering if this beautiful creature could ever really be mine, but my bladder was still screaming at me.

"Okay, okay," I whispered abrasively at it and then made my way out the door to the outhouse.

I smiled at the instant relief I felt when I was finished, and then quickly made my way out anxious to get back to my love.

I looked up at the sky as I made my way toward the house, and wondered for a moment how the battle was fairing back at the palace, or if a victor had been decided by now. If Weidinhun had lost, I wondered if Edward and I were safe here. Perhaps we should have left the country. I felt somewhat guilty for only thinking of Edward and myself, knowing that I was queen, and needed to care about the welfare of this country, but I was trying not to think of myself as queen at the moment. I just wanted to be Bella again, so I pushed my concerns aside and ran back to the house.

Somewhere along the way, something came out of no where and knocked me in the stomach so forcefully all the wind had blown out of me in one hit. I struggled for air but I couldn't even find enough to scream.

Fear overtook me at once and then two strong arms were lifting me up and throwing me over a pair of sturdy shoulders, making fighting for air even more painful as the jerking movements of the walking caused the shoulder of my kidnapper to press against my stomach.

I watched in despair as the Cullen's house, and Edward inside, disappeared before my very eyes, and I was completely powerless to call for help.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: Wow, I think this may have been the longest chapter of the story so far, so if you made it this far, congratulations! Okay, I know what you are all thinking, (besides **_**not another freaking cliff hanger**_**)… Jack… I don't doubt that some of you might be a little pissed off about that, but here's the thing, Jasper's an idiot and I think he needs a little healthy competition. Jack is everything Alice has ever wanted in her dream man, (even though she's madly in love with Jasper) and Jack isn't afraid of speaking what he feels. He's heroic, and valiant and a man that could give Alice the life she's always dreamed of. It's a love triangle, (which I can't believe I've done to myself because like I need to add any more plot to this story. I swear it's never going to end and I'm so ready to be done, but I had a feeling I would do this to myself) and love triangles are fun, and won't it be entertaining when Jack and Jasper meet, because oh ho ho they will. ; ) So maybe you don't like him, maybe you do, but I **_**love **_**him. Then again, I'm a little biased. I've always had a thing for guys named Jack. Please review!) **


	37. The Longest Night

**Disclaimer:**

**Capella: (walks into Burger Barn with Edward in tow, goes to the counter, makes her order)**

**BBE: (BBE stands for Burger Barn Employee, BBE has an extremely high pitched, nerdy voice for a man) And for you sir…**

**Edward: Nothing thanks.**

**Capella: (snorts)**

**BBE: (thinks in mind bitterly, which Edward hears of course) _Perfect, anorexic man…. _**

**Edward: I don't know how long you're going to make me apologize for this before you finally decide to forgive me.**

**Capella: (looks at the ceiling)**

**Edward: Come on Capella, it's gone far enough. This is just borderline childish.**

**Capella: Childish?**

**Edward: (thinks: "_well, that got a rise out of her_," but is too smart to say anything about it, he has after all been around a long time… by now he should have women somewhat figured out, (although he also knows no man has women completely figured out,) and has a fairly good idea of when to keep his mouth shut)**

**Capella: Edward, do you know what I had to tell my friends?**

**BBE: Number 42 your order's ready.**

**Edward: I think that's…**

**Capella: I had to tell them you grew up in a shark circus, and that kissing sharks was a sign of respect amongst your family. (smirks, can't help herself)**

**Edward: You told them what!!!??? You couldn't come up with anything better than…**

**BBE: Uhh… 42? Are you there? Number 42, you're order's ready…**

**Edward: I think that's your…**

**Capella: (still smirking) Well, I also thought of professional shark slayer and that kissing their neck lures them to sleep, but that just sounded too cool.**

**Edward: (crosses arms) Well gee Capella, thanks…**

**BBE: (sounding concernedly nasally) Ummm… 42, your shakes melting…**

**Edward: I really think you might want to…**

**Capella: You don't get to think anything. I'm still mad.**

**Edward: But your…**

**Capella: No.**

**BBE: (sneezes into the microphone) Oh no, I got phlegm all over the microphone, stupid life threatening allergies…**

**Man: (hear a voice yelling from the back of the kitchen) CARL! TURN OFF THE MIKE!!!**

**BBE: Oh cra….**

**Emmett: (walks into the door and waves, says in a loud, booming voice) Heeeeeeeyyyyyy! Cappie!**

**Capella: (smiles wide) EM! You came!**

**Emmett: You know it. (takes a seat, it cracks a little)**

**Edward: You invited Emmett?**

**Capella: Of course!**

**Emmett: (holding a book in his hand, holds it up to Capella)**

**Capella: You brought it!**

**Emmett: Yep. Read it too.**

**Edward: (looks at book) You read The Tempest?**

**Emmett: (shrugs) It was pretty cool. Shipwrecks, vengeance, (chuckles) manipulative little pixies, remind me of Alice, but don't tell her I said that… hee hee. Who knew Shakespeare had it in him?**

**Edward and Capella: (both look quizzically at Emmett)**

**Emmett: Not enough vampires in it for my taste though. We're _so _reading Interview with the Vampire for our next book club meeting, even if the mythology is way out there… Anne Rice… I could teach you a thing or two.**

**BBE: Okay, um, 42, your shake is now completely melted, and we don't give free refills so unless you want to buy a new one, you're out of luck. Your burger is also getting cold. We have a microwave, but it's just not as good microwaved, trust me, even with the glutton free soy patties the microwave seems to flair up my glaucoma…**

**Edward: Okay Capella, I'm pretty sure you were number…**

**Capella: Shh, you don't get to talk.**

**Jasper: (walks in the door) Hey Cap.**

**Capella: Hey Jazz!**

**Readers: Le swoon…**

**Edward: JASPER WAS INVITED TOO!**

**Jasper: Of course I was. I'm Jasper. (is holding his copy of The Tempest in his hand, sits down next to Edward across from Capella and Emmett)**

**Capella: What'd you think?**

**Jasper: Even better the second time.**

**Capella: Emmett, what does your family think about you being in a book club?**

**Emmett: Awww… they don't care. They're just happy I'm reading a book that doesn't use the phrase, "see spot run." (winks)**

**BBE: (In a super frustrated, hyper nasily voice) Okay, number 42, I swear if you don't come get your food I'm going to eat your burger so help me!**

**Edward: Capella…**

**Capella, Emmett and Jasper: SHHHHHH!**

**Edward: (sighs) I'll get it. (is back in a vampire flash with Capella's food)**

**Capella: Where's my shake?**

**Edward: (drops head to table in frustration)**

Chapter 37: The Longest Night

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jasper POV**

The man that I assumed had been a Guardian disappeared into the forest. He'd gone from looking at me in confusion, to turning his attention to the horn composed of a giant shell in my hand, and then his face molded into recognition… and then he was gone, so quickly I missed it.

I stared after him, staggered for a moment, but then as I looked back to the shell, I seemed to know exactly what I was supposed to do.

I kicked the horse with a loud and determined "Hiya!" and as the horse raced forward, I put the shell to my lips and blew. The sound of the instrument seemed to echo throughout the woods, and as I rode in the direction of the palace, I would see every once in a while, a large figure in dark clothing running through the trees, keeping pace with the horse for a few seconds before I gained more ground.

In the back of my subconscious, I was sure these were more of Seth's men. More Guardians. Somewhere in a small corner of my mind I found myself wondering just how many of these Guardian's existed in Weidinhun, and why no reports had gone out of them before. I'd never heard a single rumor. It was almost as if they were drawn out of the dust themselves for this one day, and I wouldn't hold it past them to disappear before the sun rose once again.

There was very little day light left, and I knew it'd be dark by the time I reached the palace, so I pressed on, determined to complete the task Seth laid in my hands.

I continuously blew the horn, not sure who was hearing it, or when it was heard, but I trusted that somehow it was accomplishing it's purpose, whether I was right about what that was or not. My theory was that it was like an alarm, calling the Guardians out of the shadows, out of the dust. This theory seemed to be confirmed every time one of them appeared running in the woods.

I came upon a small town I'd never been too, and found that not many people were roaming the streets. Usually at this time of day people were already settling in their homes, but I did see a few Weidinhun soldiers sitting at a little table outside a pub, mugs of ale in their hands.

I stopped the horse just in front of the trio, and they all turned to stare inquisitively at me.

"Ho, soldier!" one of them called lifting up his mug. "Join us for a pint will ya?"

He was all cheer as if the war that tread upon the capital were a distant rumor from another land and bore no weight on our country.

"Have you not heard?" I answered, my voice sounding out of breath from the hard riding. "The capital is under attack. It's an invasion of Belai's."

They all looked at me as if I were speaking complete nonsense, then turned back to each other, and after a small pause, they laughed. I stared back at them annoyed, my feet itching to kick the horse and make him run again, but I had to get help wherever I could find it.

"You're drunker than a hangman on a Sunday boy. Come sit with us and have another!" He clinked his glass with the other men.

"No, I'm not drunk. I'm speaking truth. Weidinhun is under attack and if we lose, we'll be under the command of the Belai king!"

"Now that's nonsense boy. I know you're drunk because the king got married this morning. We're all supposed to be at peace now, which means we're all out of a job ." The other two men let out a sarcastic cheer and the speaker lifted up his glass. "So here's to never having to work again! To never having to dress in this smelly, tattered, blood stained sorry excuse for a uniform again!"

"Here, here!" chanted the other two.

I took in a frustrated breath bracing myself for my last attempt to convince. "Listen to me, for I'll only say this once." They all turned their eyes back to me but the expressions on their faces did not inspire much confidence that I had their attention. "The wedding was a trap. Belai soldiers blindsided our king, and right at the end of the ceremony they struck. They never had any intentions for peace."

I could see their jovial expressions beginning to fade, and I took another deep breath. "The king is dead," I almost choked on the phrase and the three men stood up immediately, their expressions now morphing from shock to rage, "and if we don't win this battle tonight, Weidinhun is lost. Find any soldiers left in Weidinhun that aren't in the capital and get them their as quickly as possible."

I didn't wait to see what their response would be. I was off before they even had time to blink.

I lifted the shell in my hand, and once again, continued to blow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Emmett POV**

I was raised on a farm. All my life I'd worked the land, and I'd known what it meant to be tired, sore, beaten and bruised, but I'd never known exhaustion like this. I was sure if a Belai didn't finish me off tonight, this overwhelming sense of weariness would. I could see it in the faces of my opponents as well. Both sides were falling. We'd been at it all day, and the emotional turmoil of seeing your comrades fall at the wayside was just as draining as the physical exertion.

When was the reprieve? When did the two sides make camp and recuperate to continue again in the morning? Wasn't that how these things worked? Dark was beginning to settle in and I knew neither side was going to make it much longer, but the Belai's weren't giving in or letting go. They seemed determined to see this finished, and I was sure that by morning, it would be, only it was beginning to feel and look more plausible that we would not be the victors at the end.

Somehow I managed to duck out of the battle and took shelter in a small, currently unoccupied alley. I looked around to make sure I hadn't been seen and then ducked in deep. I needed to breathe. I needed water. All I had at the moment was the former, so I leant back against the wall and tried to slow my agitated breathing.

I used my sleeve to wipe the sweat off my face, the cool breeze of the night soothing away some of the heat that covered my body like fire, and when I pulled it back I found it splashed with blood. I put my hand to my neck and pulled it back to observe, and it too was covered in the thick, dark liquid.

I started to panic for a moment before I realized I couldn't feel any pain. It hit me then, the blood wasn't mine.

Before I realized what was happening I was hunched over and hurling out everything I hadn't eaten that day. When I finished I leant back against the wall and slowly sank down till I was sitting on the cold stone floor.

I didn't want to but I couldn't help it. I looked over to my right out the entrance of the alley and saw the battle still raging on. I found myself hoping in the back of my mind that Sam didn't catch me here. I didn't want him to think me a coward. I wasn't. I just needed to breathe... and to eat…

I checked my pockets, knowing that in the end I'd find nothing. Fatigue was catching up to me and I was feeling light headed. I closed my eyes and pushed my head back against the stone wall, hoping the coolness of the rock would sooth.

"Come on Emmett," I rehearsed out loud. "You can do this. Get back out there. Do it for them. Do it for your family. Do it for… her…"

I winced as memories of my sweet, beloved Rose came flooding in. Daily I'd had to push her outside my mind as far as possible, but thoughts of her always assailed my thoughts at night. Something about the darkness brought her back, and each time it killed me a little more.

Where was she now? Could she see me? Was Edward right? Did we really go to Heaven when all this was over? I never cared before about that kind of thing, but with her gone, the thought that I would never see her again was an agony I couldn't bear. If Heaven were real, if she were there, I'd stay awake through every church service from here on out. I'd do anything just to see her beautiful face once more. The hope of that thought was the only thing that kept me going now.

I gripped onto the edge of my sword and used it to push myself up off the ground. "Come on coward," I chanted. "Is this where you'd want her to see you if she's watching right now? Hiding in the darkest corner of an alley while your brothers are out there risking their lives?"

And with that I brought my sword into both hands, and ran back out, only to find that once again, while the number of Weidinhun's seemed to be dwindling, Belai had only the appearance of increase.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Esme POV**

Alice and I peered out over Jack and Riley's window and scanned the scene below us. The full moon now hung high in the night sky casting a bluish glow on the battle below, giving it a haunting appearance. In this faint light the colors of the soldiers uniforms blended into one, both dark and mysterious. One thing was certain, even in the dark, there was just enough light to know that we were being conquered. But that wasn't what filled my thoughts now. All I could see were the weapons, and the men that stole my husband from me.

A tear escaped from the corner of my eye and fell down my cheek. I brought my hand up to wipe it away before Alice could see. I knew she was thinking the same thing, but I didn't want to add to her sorrow. There would be time for tears later. Right now, we had to survive through the night.

Heidi was closed into herself in a corner with a blanket over her shoulders. I turned back and noted the frightened expression on her face. She looked like a little mouse in the corner of the kitchen cowering before Emmett. The thought of my son in that mess below brought a new tightening to my stomach and I fought it back.

I slowly made my way over to the beautiful blond on the floor, knelt down next to her side, and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"It's alright dear," I said as soothingly as possible. "Everything's going to be okay."

She looked up at me with panic in her eyes. "How can you know that?"

I didn't. I looked down at the face of the frightened girl, and I didn't know how to answer her question. It was something my husband would have said, but without him here, it seemed impossible. So I just smiled and kissed the girl on the forehead.

"Mother, come here," called my daughter's voice from the window. It sounded composed, but something lay underneath the tone that she was trying to hide.

I gave Heidi one last assuring look, and then quickly made my way over to Alice. I copied her stance and peered out the window, and what I saw I'm sure froze my heart for a good five seconds at least.

Alice and I both turned to face each other, and I was positive my face had paled just as much as hers. Her eyes were wide and fearful, and her mouth had dropped open just a little.

We both turned back and looked straight down. A large number of Belai soldiers were storming into the palace.

Even in the midst of the overwhelming fear I felt just then, I knew what this meant, and I was saying it aloud before I could stop myself.

"It's over."

I felt my daughters hand clutch tightly to my arm, and though it startled me, I didn't jump.

"Come on," she said with a bold determination in her voice.

I looked back over at her questioningly, and her expression held that same fire I'd heard in her tone.

"Alice?" I asked, wondering at her thoughts.

"Heidi, up," she commanded to the girl, and there was an authority in my daughter's voice and in her face I'd never heard or seen in her before.

Heidi got up off the floor without question, as if Alice's very words had moved the girl themselves.

Alice walked forward and met Heidi halfway, not allowing her to see what was out the window. I went over quickly to join them, and I knew my daughter had some sort of plan.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked in a motherly tone that always got her to tell me the truth.

She ran over to the large red tapestry on the wall and began pushing around the thick decoration.

"I didn't want to say anything unless it was absolutely necessary, but Jack told me a way out of the palace if it came to that." She peeked back around the tapestry and gave me a knowing look, than disappeared again.

Heidi and I stood there a moment looking towards my daughter confused, and then I heard something that sounded like a giant stone being rolled across the floor. Heidi and I both ran forward and pushed back the tapestry, which was heavier than it looked, and found that Alice wasn't there. We went forward, and found something that couldn't have been seen unless you were standing right in front of it.

The wall had been pushed in, taking the shape of a large door, leading into the palace walls. Alice was right there looking around for something, feeling the walls through the darkness, and Heidi and I took a cautious step forward.

"What is this place?" Heidi asked in a curious, but timid voice.

"We're inside the palace walls," Alice answered, still feeling around. "It's going to take us outside the capital. Ah!"

She ran past us again back into the room and I followed after, not checking to see if Heidi was behind me or not.

"Alice?" I asked again, feeling frustrated and slightly annoyed she hadn't told me this before. I found an unlit torch in her hand, and she was looking around as if she were searching for something.

Her expression changed and she ran to the fireplace. Picking up two flint stones, she called and asked for me to hold the torch. I complied and watched as my daughter struck the stones until they created a spark. The torch burst up into a beautiful blue flame that quickly turned to orange. Alice smiled, satisfied, until we heard the pounding of footsteps from outside the door.

"We have to go," she whispered looking at me.

I nodded, a little disoriented as to what was going on, but having complete faith in my daughter that she knew what she was doing, I handed her the torch and we made our way quickly back behind the tapestry and through the door, shutting it behind us as the footsteps and voices we'd just heard grew increasingly louder, and more dangerous.

Alice seemed to know exactly where she was going, so I didn't question. With the torch for a light, it was easier to see the long stair case we had to make our way down. When we got to a certain floor, Alice turned and walked down another hall, making her way as if she had lived in the palace her whole life.

I thought quietly to myself at how my daughter had always dreamed of living in the palace, and wondered what it was like for her now to experience it for the first time under so much turmoil. Was she still enjoying traversing through these halls even though our very lives were in danger? Or was this memory going to be tainted for her.

She seemed so comfortable even in this trial, as if she really did belong here, and I wondered if that thought wasn't too far off the mark.

After a long run down our final stretch of the journey, Alice opened another door and a cold breeze blew through it and caressed my face. You could instantly tell the difference in the air here, and I was certain that once we stepped through, we wouldn't be in the palace anymore.

Alice led us forward a ways into a tunnel just slightly lighter than the ones we had just gone through. I could hear the sound of running water a ways up, though I wasn't sure where it was coming from.

I started to move forward, Heidi in tow, but I noticed that Alice wasn't in motion, and I turned around.

"Alice?" I called out cautiously to my daughter, who was standing frozen, a guilty, yet determined expression on her face. I took a step forward, but she held a hand out to me and I stopped in place.

"I'm not going with you mother," she said confirming a small fear in the back of my mind, which now raced to the very forefront. "I'm sorry. Follow the tunnel all the way to the end, and you'll come to a waterfall. You can't get lost. Go home. I'll find you."

"Alice, no."

She stared at me with that same authority that kept me from moving forward, and then said in a voice I knew couldn't be bargained with, "I have to go back for him."

And then, like a shadow in the night, my daughter was gone.

I ran to the door she'd closed behind her and pulled but it wouldn't budge, as if she'd somehow locked it from the inside.

"Alice no!" I screamed. "Don't take yourself away from me too! ALICE!"

But it was no use. My daughter was gone, just like my sons were gone, just like my husband was gone, and I was alone.

I turned to Heidi and said sullenly and defeated, "Lets go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Carlisle POV**

There was no way I could be absolutely sure, but I was almost positive the child had a broken rib. When I checked her wounds, I'd found a few scrapes, though nothing that needed to be sewn, but her ribs were the most tender and would result in a pain filled outcry at even the slightest touch.

"Keep trying to calm her down," I said to the woman holding the little girl and then went quietly over to Marcus, the owner of the house. "I need to go through your supplies. I need to see if you have anything I can use as a pain medication, I need something to wrap her ribs in, and I'm sure," I said as I surveyed the other people in the room, "that I'm going to need some salve to dress other peoples wounds."

I kept my voice low, but Marcus nodded and led me out toward the ladder.

"Can I help?" Garrett asked behind me. I turned and nodded, not wanting to start an argument.

I went through the house quickly, finding most of what I needed in the kitchen. Marcus didn't have a garden, which was where most my herbs that could be used for medicinal purposes came from, but he was rich to be sure, and his wife had bought many herbs and spices which she held in little jars around the kitchen.

While I searched for different medical supplies, I couldn't help but feel a pang in my chest as I realized this was a life I could never provide for my wife and children. Esme would never have pots this fine, and Alice would never be able to dress in the kind of linens that adorned Marcus. I tried to push those thoughts back as I focused on my task.

When we were back in the cellar, I went to the girl first and wrapped her up, causing more pain which escalated my concern. I gave her some milk that had some spices mixed in to help ease the pain, but she continued crying, sending everyone in the room on edge.

"Do whatever you can to calm her down," I encouraged the woman holding the child.

She nodded and then began to softly sing a lullaby I didn't recognize, and the child's cries reduced down to a whimper, but didn't completely go away.

For the next hour I began attending to the others in the cellar, sending Garrett and Marcus up for any supplies I needed, or to check outside on the status of the battle, which was difficult since there was a line of stores in front of his house, and no one dared venture outside.

Everyone seemed generally okay, and the girl had finally stopped crying, though her breathing was heavy and labored. A couple hours had gone by, and her breath hadn't eased, nor had she been able to fall asleep. I was getting worried. She needed a real doctor, and that was impossible at the moment.

Marcus had gone up into the house to check outside again, when the cellar door slammed shut and he suddenly came flying down the ladder.

"Marcus?" I called out concernedly when I caught the worried expression on his face.

"Shhh," he whispered harshly to me. "Keep her quiet," he hissed at the woman and both her and the girl's eye grew wide.

The room fell into an eerie silence until all you could hear was the panting of the girl.

Marcus was looking up toward the ceiling of the cellar and everyone in the room followed suit, curious and troubled as to what was going on.

We waited, trying to figure out what it was that had Marcus so on edge, what it was that he wasn't telling us, and then the we heard the floor above our heads creak. No voice was made known, but sure as day there were boots walking around the house, and then another pair, and then another, and then another.

Slow and cautiously they moved like hunters through the forest, and we were their prey. At the first sound of the first step, I felt the air suck out of the room so quickly it almost knocked me over. No one dared even breathe, except for the little girl, whose own already labored breath was intensifying at the tension and fear around her.

Every eye in the room turned to her, and then the footsteps above, silenced.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alice POV**

Closing the door behind me, I found myself back in Jack's room. I don't know why I came here, but I had to start somewhere, and this was the only place in the palace I knew. I felt a fear and a nausea start to settle in the pit of my stomach, and I worried that maybe this wasn't the best of ideas. Well, I knew it wasn't the best idea, but at the same time, I knew I didn't have a choice. If I went home, and something happened to him, I would always wonder, what if? And those were two of the scariest words I could think of.

I pushed the end of the torch into the ashes in the fireplace, putting out the flames so that no one outside would see I was up here from outside. The moon was full enough to light up the room.

I had no idea what my next move would be. I had no idea how I was even going to find him. Outside the room, I could hear the voices of men, soldiers, but I could tell they were at a distance and not directly out front.

I started pacing back and forth trying to think, but my brain was too jumbled to form a coherent thought. Suddenly, my brilliant, spur of the moment plan seemed like my death sentence.

A sound at the door caught my attention and I froze. Someone was fiddling with the latch, and I tried to remember if it had been locked or not. When it didn't open, I breathed a sigh of relief, even though I knew in the back of my mind if someone wanted in, no lock was going to keep them out.

I heard the screams of women out in the hall, and my whole body felt like it was going to burst at the seems as fear crept in.

I ran to the fireplace and grabbed an iron rod, feeling safer with it in my hands. I held it up, ready to swing if the soldier somehow broke through, but then the I heard the lock click, and before I knew what I was doing, I ran and hid behind the large red tapestry.

I heard the door creak open and then silently shut. The lock clicked again. I didn't breathe and I clutched the iron fire poker tighter between my fingers. Whoever this was, I wasn't going down without a fight.

I heard silent, gentle footsteps click against the stone floor, and I heard my own heart pounding in my chest.

The footsteps paused, but I my heart continued to thunder in my ears. Then, the tapestry began to pull back at the end. I took in a deep breath, bracing myself, lifted up the iron rod, and then with a loud war cry, I ran forward and swung the iron rod before the soldier could even see me. I felt it make contact, and then I heard a loud grunt.

I lifted it up to swing again, but he caught it this time.

"Alice," cried a familiar voice that sounded as if the wind had been knocked out of it.

The rod was torn from my hands, and I let out another scream of defiance, but a hand was suddenly covering my mouth, while another one wrapped around my arms and I was pulled down to the floor and pinned to his chest. I was turned forward so I couldn't see the stranger's face, and the familiar voice called out to me again.

"Alice, Alice, shhhh, it's me."

I struggled against him as my jumbled brain took a minute to calm down and register what was going on.

"Alice, it's Jack."

My heart leapt at the name, and it seemed to bring the semblance of peace that I needed to think clearly. I stopped struggling and he took his hand from my mouth, though he didn't remove the arm that kept me pressed against him.

I took in a few deep, calming breaths, and then twisted around as much as I could to see his face.

"Jack," I finally managed to whisper, and he nodded, his expression still cautious.

"Jack!" I explained as my mind finally settled enough comprehend what was happening, and I lunged forward flinging my arms around him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Ahg," he exclaimed sounding pained, and I pulled back, holding my arms out so that I wasn't touching him anymore.

"What?" I asked "What is it?"

He had an arm wrapped around his side and his expression was pained, though he gave a wistful smile, and then it hit me. I looked over at the rod he had dropped on the floor.

"Oh, oh I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I… I didn't know it was you… I'm… Oh Jack, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he laughed and put a calming hand on my cheek. "Really, I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

I put my hand against his and smiled, then feeling suddenly uncomfortable, I pulled back and sat, letting him recuperate from my attack. I watched, trying to assess how bad I'd hurt him, but if he was in serious pain, he hid it well, keeping a smile fixed on me the whole time.

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes," he finally said sighing. I smiled, but I didn't respond.

Then, his expression changed to anger and irritation as something seemed to dawn on him.

"Your mother, and the other woman. Where are they?"

"In the tunnel," I answered, confused at his reaction. "They're probably to the waterfall by now, then again, I don't know how long that path is."

His eyes narrowed at me, and though he spoke in a whisper, it was easy to detect the fury in his voice. "Why aren't you with them?"

"I…" but I couldn't answer. I couldn't tell him the truth. "I couldn't go."

"Why not?" he demanded and sat up straighter to meet my gaze.

"I… I… There's too many unknowns…"

"What does that mean?"

"There are people I love… out there…" I looked out to the window, and the sound of the fight flowed through it and into my ears. "My brothers are fighting, and…" I paused and took a deep breath. "I just can't leave until I know what's happened to them."

"Alice," Jack breathed my name softly, taking a deep breath. "It's not safe for you, and you can't stay here. They're in the castle. That's why I came up, to make sure you left. To make sure you got out safe. I can't go back out there and fight thinking something's happened to you."

I stared at him for a long time, guilt twisting like a knife in my stomach. "I'm sorry Jack. I'm not leaving."

"Well," he said, leaning back on his hands, looking too casual for what was happening around us. "What do you propose?"

I stared at him for a moment, feeling a small sense of relief that he wasn't sending me off. "We?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"You didn't think I was going to let you tred through the bloodiest war of the century all by yourself did you?" He was smirking at me now.

"Jack, you don't…"

"I'm an idiot of course," he interrupted me. "I should grab you by the arm, march you back down to that tunnel and lock the door behind you." His face turned more serious. "But I'll help you Alice. I'll help you find your brothers. But I swear on all that is holy, if you let anything happen to you…" He couldn't finish the sentence, and I felt myself choking back tears that were trying to break through.

"You don't have to," I offered in almost a whisper, knowing I was taking him from the fight, but at the same time relieved at the same thing. "I can find a way."

He smiled at me again, and stood to his feet. He offered out his hand to me and pulled me up as I took it. He didn't let go as I stood in front of him.

"What now?" I asked.

"There's not much we can do until this war's over, and I'm not taking you out into the fight. I didn't see any Weidinhun come into the palace. It's mostly Belai looking for people hiding out, so we'll need to get outside. We'll look, but we'll be looking from a distance."

"How?" I asked.

A big smirk covered his face. "That underground tunnel that leads outside the capital, that's not the only place it leads."

I looked questioningly at him.

"There are a lot of advantages to growing up in this palace all your life."

A sound distracted us, and we both turned our attention toward the door. Someone was trying to break in.

"Jack," I whispered, alarmed.

His grip on my hand tightened. "Come on."

With that he pulled me back toward the secret door, not bothering to grab or light the torch, and as he shut the door, we were consumed by total darkness, and in this darkness, Jack pulled me forward.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Emmett POV**

The moon wasn't in the same place as it was last time I looked. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it felt like I'd been fighting for an eternity, and what was worse, we were losing. I was sure of it. I knew I was seeing more red than blue. The bodies on the ground were increasing, and half the battle was forced back into the field where the king's stables were kept, the other half near the gate.

I was near the gate. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a group of men in red uniform barging into the palace. I knew there were people taking refuge there, and it hit me they were going after civilians again. I wanted to run, but the fight kept me where I was.

No Weidinhun was following after. Why? Those people were in danger.

I noticed off to my side that the king of Belai was still around, still fighting against his own people, a group of Belai and Weidinhun soldiers around him, protecting him the best they could. I wondered how they didn't get attacked by Weidinhun in the confusion after all this time, but by now, word had spread that the king of Belai was fighting his own men, and the awe of it couldn't be shaken.

Though it seemed to inspire some hope, it wasn't enough. I was convinced that I would be dead before this night was over, but I would fight until that time came. I would fight for my family. I would fight for this country. I would fight for my wife.

I tried to ignore the shaking in my arms and my legs. I tried to push past it. I tried not to let it affect me, but my strength finally seemed to falter.

I found myself suddenly on my knees. Everything about this day had seemed to happen at a speed I couldn't comprehend. As soon as I'd taken one life, there was another in front of me instantly. For hours, every move I made seemed to happen at a pace I didn't think I was capable as, but here now, with a Belai soldier above me, sword about to come crashing down, life was moving in slow motion.

My eyes were fixed on the man before me, and I saw every move he made. I saw the way his eyes widened just slightly, and boiled with rage. I saw the way his mouth fell open to scream, but I couldn't hear the sound. I saw the sweat that poured down his temples, and the blood that painted his face. I saw the way the muscles in his arms flexed as he was about to strike.

I saw it all, and knew it wasn't the end, but I wasn't afraid. I was almost peaceful. I'd done all I could, and it had to be enough. I had to believe it was enough. A peace settled over me, and I thought of the woman I love, glad that her face would be the last thing I saw before I died. In a moment I made my peace with God, praying that when it was over, it would be Rosalie that would greet me into His Kingdom.

I was ready.

A sound like thunder cried out in the distance, breaking through my quiet surrender. Whatever it was, it was enough to distract the man about to kill me, and he turned around to see what the commotion had been.

In a reflex as quick as lighting, I took my sword and struck the man, his life in exchange for mine, and then stood up, too distracted by what was happening to see if anyone else was coming at me. No one did. All over the field the sound of swords silenced, and not a breath could be heard.

But the guards at the gate had dropped their confident demeanor, and were now in a frenzy. Half of them ran across the bridge, disappearing before our sight, and the other half remained in place, swords raised, and you could see the fear on their faces.

Something was coming.

The atmosphere around me remained still. Everyone waited to see what would appear through that gate, knowing whatever it was that had the Belai's shaken, had to be extraordinary.

What did finally emerge, shocked me so much I forgot how to breathe.

There before my very eyes, appearing atop a strong looking horse, was Jasper, and behind him rode a parade of men that seemed more angel than human. They trampled through the Belai soldiers on their horses like a knife through butter.

Their appearance seemed unreal. Their size, their dark colors, the silent confidence on their faces, as if they knew not one of them was going to die this night, or at least had no fear of death.

Behind them rode in more Weidinhun soldiers, probably the one's who had been left to guard the country outside the capital.

I didn't know why, and I didn't know how, but something about these men inspired the hope I had been searching for, and I knew, I just knew, that somehow, the tides had turned in our favor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Carlisle POV**

The footsteps above us silenced, and then a voice was heard.

"There's no one here. Let's move."

"No," grunted another. "Something's not right. I can feel it."

He started walking again, and I heard thudding noises, as if he were pounding on different things in the room.

"Come on," called the first voice again. "There's no one here. We have other houses to check."

There was a long pause of silence, and then the second voice finally answered, "Fine. Let's go."

I wanted to let out a breath of relief as I heard his footsteps retreat, but I was still too frightened to make a noise.

Then, I heard a noise that made my ears twitch and my stomach turn into itself. The little girl whimpered.

The footsteps stopped.

"Did you hear that?" the second man asked. "Shhh…"

He started stomping his foot on the floor, and I knew what he was listening for. Hollowness.

"There's a cellar below our feet. Find the entrance," he commanded, and then there were more footsteps.

I looked over, and found the woman had her hand over the little girl's mouth. She stared at me, wide eyed in fear.

"Here!" shouted a voice, and then to my utter horror, the door began to pull back.

All the men in the room positioned themselves in front of the women and children, though I knew it was useless. They had swords. We didn't.

The door swung completely open, and I heard it slam as it hit the floor. My stance tightened as I planted my feet firmly on the ground, preparing for what was next.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Came a scream from up above, and then the man who had just started to climb down the ladder was gone.

I looked up as I heard grunting and thudding above me. There was a fight happening to be sure, I just wasn't sure between who, or who was the victor.

Finally, everything went silent again for a moment, and then the footsteps were back, only this time they were lighter, almost inaudible. I wasn't sure I would have even heard them if were weren't so deathly silent.

Someone jumped from the floor into the cellar. He didn't even use the ladder. He landed with perfect precision, and took in the sight before him. Us.

He was a tall, dark sort of man, and he stared at us with eyes that seemed to know all the secrets of the universe. I had no idea if he was going to attack, or if he was a friend, but one thing I was sure of, he was dangerous.

"This war will be over soon," he said in a voice that you would expect to come out of a man with his appearance. "Stay here until I come back for you."

And then, he scaled up the ladder quickly, and as gracefully as a dove. He shut the cellar door, I heard the carpet sweep back over it, and then though I listened for his retreating footsteps, I heard none.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

There was only one explanation. Bella left me… again.

I sat around and waited for her like an idiot for an hour, the sun rising higher in the sky, the air getting hotter as if winter had come to a dramatic end. I knew the truth, though I tried to deny it that entire hour until it hit me in the face like a rock.

She had her duty. She had her palace. She had to do what she knew was right, and she knew she had to go when I wouldn't stop her.

_Bella left me. _

_Bella left me. _

I couldn't get the words out of my head, and each time I thought them, they stung worse than the previous time. I felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of me. I also felt unsurprised, as if I had subconsciously expected this.

I would never be enough. I would never have the strength I needed to hold her. No matter what, Bella would always leave.

With a heavy heart, I packed what I needed, mounted my horse, and began to head back to the palace. I knew it would take a couple hours to get there at even full speed, but I couldn't bring myself to go fast. I knew it wouldn't help, but I needed to wallow. I needed to feel this pain. I needed to hurt over the woman I loved. I couldn't let myself escape it.

I wouldn't have gone back at all if there hadn't of been the war. I felt responsible to go back to see what had happened, and if it wasn't over, than I needed to help. If it wasn't over, they would need all the help they could get. I didn't really care. I couldn't find the passion I once held for this country, but I knew in the back of my mind this was the right thing to do, and there was a part of me that wanted to do the right thing, because I knew the right thing always pleased my father.

How silly, to want to please my father in a time like this. It seemed so foolish and unnecessary, but still, there it was.

I barely paid attention as I made my way toward the palace, thoughts of Bella running rampage in my mind, and again, I didn't try to escape them.

What must have been hours later, I arrived. By the position of the sun, I knew it had to be well past noon, but still hours from twilight.

The gate was guarded by Weidinhun soldiers who looked at me sternly and with distrust.

"Who are you soldier?" one of them demanded eyeing my uniform.

I stopped my horse and held out my hands. "I'm Weidinhun," I exclaimed, feeling fearful for the first time today.

The looked at me speculatively, trying to decide if I was telling the truth.

"Where have you been?" they asked.

I knew right then I was in trouble. I hadn't been in the fight, but I didn't care. I had lost my reason to live, so I told them the truth.

"I was charged with guarding the queen," my voice faltered as I said queen, "but I failed. She's gone."

I couldn't disguise the sadness in my voice as I said the word gone, knowing it meant more to me than they could have ever guessed.

I didn't fail to notice the way their eyes shifted oddly back and forth to each other, and then they all turned strangely back to me.

I gripped tighter to the reins on the horse, not sure what to expect.

"She's here," one of them said, sounding as if he believed me.

I felt my heart jump at those words, although I knew I should have expected it. Where else would she have gone?

They moved and let me pass without an explanation.

As soon as I got through, my eyes widened at the sight before me. Blood stained the streets, and bodies were still being carried away.

I heard the sound of a crowd in the direction of the field where I had waited for Bella by the stables, and they sounded angry. An unexplainable fear began to claim me, and I kicked the horse hard, making him race toward the field. The closer I got, the more I could hear the animosity of what sounded like a very large crowd.

I rode through the capital as fast as the horse would go, and then finally when I got to the field, the crowd was so thick, I had to stop the horse.

They all had fists raised up into the air, shouting fiercely at something ahead. My eyes followed their gaze until they came upon what had them so enraged.

My breath stopped.

My heart froze.

My whole world came crashing down.

And it didn't matter that she had left. And it didn't matter if she did or didn't want me anymore. My bitterness, my hurt, my rage, none of it mattered.

From my seat on the horse I could see above all their heads. There was a raised platform at the foot of the crowd. A top the platform stood an executioner with his sword held high, ready to strike. And there, on her knees was the one whose blood the weapon hungered for.

Right before me she knelt, her fear filled eyes scanning the crowd as if she were searching for something or someone.

There, kneeling before the executioner, was my Bella.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: AAAAHHHHH! I know. I'm the meanest. Sorry for the lack of Bella and Edward in this chapter, but I had to finish up the war and the other character's story lines. The next chapter will be very Bella centric, and you'll find out exactly how she got into this little predicament. It will also be pretty Alice and Jack centric, with a little Jasper sprinkled in.**

**I have one favor to ask… I'm expecting death threats, I'm expecting rage and shock from you all, but please don't just leave me death threat reviews. This was an intense chapter, with lots of suspense, and it took me a whole freaking week to write, because every time I sat down to work on it, someone interrupted me with something to do. I'm not even kidding. EVERY TIME! It was so annoying. Anyway, that's why it took so long. But I loved the suspense in this chapter, and I'd really like to know what you think… and you can leave me a death threat… I don't mind. ; ) **

**Oh, P.S: What'd you think of the disclaimer? I had the idea when I was at a burger place the other day, and they were calling numbers for orders. Hee hee. You all are amazing! I'll do my best to get the next chapter out quickly! By loves.) **


	38. The Right and The Wrong

*****New Poll Up*** **

**I put up a poll about what should happen with Emmett's character. Go vote if you'd like! **

**NEWS ABOUT MY PROFILE: I've decided I'm going to get a little more proactive with my profile from now on. So, if I am taking forever to update a chapter, check out my profile under a new title that will say, "Message Center" and I'll be sure to let you know what's going on with me and when you can expect the next update. There might even just be a little note from me for fun, or some kind of news that has nothing to do with The Storm. I've updated it recently and changed my picture. Check it out if you'd like. **

**You guys always say I surprise you, but really, you all have a way of surprising me. There was that time you banded together against the Cullen Boys when they kidnapped me, the animosity when I killed of Rosalie of all people, and now… **_**not a single death threat after that last cliffy**_**. Seriously, you all blow me away. I have the BEST flippin readers in all the Fan Fic Land!!! I am so blessed. Thanks for all your support and all your reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me. : ) **

**Disclaimer: **

**Emmett: There's a poll about me? Cool. Hang on I'll be right back. **

**Capella: Uh, Emmett, I don't know if… (but Emmett is already gone, and then back before Capella can take a full breath) **

**Emmett: Kill me off?!!! One of the options is to kill me off?!!! Are you freaking kidding me? Do you have any idea what you put me through in the last chapter when you made it seem like you I was going to die? I swear I was about ready to eat your face off!**

**Capella: Em, that's kind of morbid. **

**Emmett: Well… Cappie… What do you call killing me off? **

**Capella: That wasn't the only option. The readers still have to vote, and they might not pick that one. **

**Emmett: 2 already picked it, out of 4! That's 50% of your voters want me dead. (looks at readers) I'll be watching through your monitor and the next person that votes me dead, well, if you thought life was bad for the carrier pigeon I ate… **

**Capella: (starts to whimper) Awww Pidge…**

**Emmett: And new love interest? I would prefer you kill me off. If that happens, and Rosie just happens to get a hold of this story, first she'll kill you off, and then she'll kill me. (looks at voters again) Seriously guys, avoid that one too. **

**Capella: Well there's the super secret one… **

**Emmett: I'm afraid to ask. **

**Capella: No don't, it's super cool. It'll have good shock factor I promise. **

**Edward: (no one sees him come in with a giant boom box, dressed in an orange pleather jacket and tight, black leather pants, with yellow shiny boots on and hair jelled like Elvis, he starts singing and dancing) I'm too sexy for my shirt… too sexy for my shirt… too sexy…**

**Capella and Emmett: (mouths drop open in shock because hello, who saw that coming?)**

**Edward: I'm too sexy for my Volvo… too sexy for my Volvo… too sexy… **

**Capella: (trying to force words to come out) Edward? What are you doing? **

**Edward: Trying to get you to forgive me. I'm too sexy for my hair… I just don't care… **

**Capella: ??? By singing Vanilla Ice??? **

**Edward: I saw in your mind once you loved this song, and you'd thought it'd be super cute if I sang it. **

**Capella: (tries to deny it, but then realizes it is really super cute, and Edward really is too sexy for his Volvo) **

**Emmett: I'm so twittering this! (pulls out phone and texts "Edward is too sexy for Vanilla Ice" to his twitter account, along with a picture, to which immediately gets replies. **

**Rosalie's Reply: He's too sexy for those pants, that's for sure. Hey babe, do you think those would fit you? **

**Jasper's Reply: Who, Edwardo, lay off the mountain lions huh? You know they're like 6 shots of espresso to your vampire system. **

**Alice's Reply: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You need me to show you how to use your wardrobe. **

**Carlisle's Reply: Son, do we need to talk? **

**Esme's Reply: Edward, can Carlisle borrow those pants? **

**Carlisle's Reply: Seriously babe?**

**Mike Newton's Reply: Are you serious? Bella likes that? Dang, if only I'd known, maybe I could have upped my chances. Note to self, buy some yellow Dock Martins tonight. **

**Emmett's Second Twitter: Mike Newton follows my Twitter?**

**Vanilla Ice's Reply: Dude, Edward, you really are too sexy for Vanilla Ice. **

**Emmett's Third Twitter: Whoa, Vanilla Ice is following my Twitter? That rocks! **

**Edward's Reply: Am I forgiven yet? **

**LONG PAUSE HERE**

**Capella's Reply: Okay, okay, you're forgiven. : ) **

**Edward: Woot woot! Come on Emmett, dance with me! **

**Edward and Emmett: I'm too sexy for my vampire… to sexy for my vampire… I'm just on fire… **

Chapter 38: The Right and The Wrong

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

_Somewhere along the way, something came out of no where and knocked me in the stomach so forcefully all the wind had blown out of me in one hit. I struggled for air but I couldn't even find enough to scream._

_Fear overtook me at once and then two strong arms were lifting me up and throwing me over a pair of sturdy shoulders, making fighting for air even more painful as the jerking movements of the walking caused the shoulder of my kidnapper to press against my stomach._

_I watched in despair as the Cullen's house, and Edward inside, disappeared before my very eyes, and I was completely powerless to call for help._

I clutched onto my captors back for support while I was trying to catch my breath. I squeezed my eyes shut as each gasp for air painfully burned my throat. When it did finally become easier to breathe, before I opened my eyes, I tried to fight the panic that was beginning to attack. I tried to think of Edward, the farm, Alice, anything that would calm me down enough to keep my wits about me. That's what my mother had said, hadn't she? Those who keep a clear head survive. Right?

The thought that finally kept me from hyperventilating was so humorous it would have made me laugh if the situation had been different. It wasn't of the farm. It wasn't of Alice. It wasn't even of Edward, surprisingly. It was a thought that annoyed me so much, as well as amused me from the irony, my panic shut down from sheer irritation and disbelief.

How many times had I been taken against my will now? This was the second time I had been kidnapped, not to mention being sent to this blasted country. And then let's not forget that I was attacked in the forest… twice, with a third attempted attack on the beach. And the final blow… how did I actually end up in this country? I was shipwrecked by a storm.

I was beginning to think perhaps I was a danger magnet.

I was also beginning to think that this was getting old.

How much longer was I going to play the damsel in distress? I was tired of it. Hadn't I been through enough? Wasn't there a limit to how much one single individual could endure? If there was a limit, I was sure I'd reached it.

Instead of an overwhelming sorrow, I could almost literally feel my skin thickening. Normally I would have been shedding tears by now, but I was done with that. I'd cried all I'd had, and there were no tears left to shed.

I didn't even fight against my captor. I was too agitated to even be afraid. I placed both my elbows on his back and rested my chin on my hands. I let out a puff of annoyed air which blew a strand of hair out of my face.

"So," I said sarcastically, looking at the trees we passed as he walked. "Where are we headed?"

He chuckled incredulously, jostling me in the movement of his shoulders. "Back to the capital," he answered just as boldly as I had spoken before.

"Of course we are," came my reply, sarcastic and not the least bit surprised.

"You're not afraid?" he asked thoughtfully, and I couldn't find the malice in his voice I'd expected. I suppose it was marred with astonishment.

"I probably would be if I were thinking clearly," I answered, my tone still conversationally acidic. "But I think I may have finally reached delirium. No, that's not right. I don't think I'm crazy… yet, just… done."

"Done?" he asked in genuine curiosity.

"I'm giving up." My resolve sounded so complete, the words surprised me coming out of my mouth.

"Why?" I could feel his head turn to look at me, but I was still staring back towards the retreating trees. I shivered in the night air.

"I can't win. No matter how hard I try, I'll never get what I want. I keep losing the things I love. I keep getting taken places I don't want to go. Everyone I touch ends up hurt because of me… or dead. No matter how hard I fight, I always lose. Why even try? Just take me and kill me if you'd like. I don't really care anymore."

The words sounded strange coming out of my mouth. I was surprised I was telling them all to this stranger, who was kidnapping me no less, but it seemed like I was processing and realizing these truths as I spoke them.

"That's sad," he answered, and he sounded like he meant it, but I let out a sarcastic chuckle anyway. "What?" he asked upon hearing my laughter.

"That's a very interesting and compassionate thing to say to the woman your kidnapping."

He chuckled at that. "Well, it would be if I were a sadistic murderer, which I'm not by the way. We're not going to kill you. I'm just doing what I think is best for my country."

I looked down at his uniform. It was red. "Our country," I said.

"Oh this," I couldn't see him, but I knew he was looking at his apparel. "Ha ha, this isn't mine."

"Walt," came another voice sharply that caused me to lift my head and twist around. I hadn't realized we weren't alone.

Both men had silenced and by the time I finally got around enough to see the second man, who was also dressed in red, he had turned around so I couldn't see his face. I took advantage of the position I was in and looked at my captors face before I rested back against his shoulders. I felt shock at the recognition.

"You're one of the men from the dock. One of the one's that disappeared."

The second man turned around to stare at me and I saw he was the other from the dock.

"You too!" I exclaimed. "You were the men that helped kidnap me in the capital, and then held me at the docks. "

The man who held me chuckled again.

"Correct. It was a pretty brilliant escape if I do say so myself. No one even saw us jump off the bridge. By the time you realized we were gone, it was too late. We waited just off the shore and then tracked you to the little farm. We were waiting for the boy to fall asleep, and then we were going to go in for you, but of course you just made it too easy by coming out yourself."

Despite my resolve to no longer care what was going to happen, I felt anger start to shake me. I couldn't help it. I finally began to kick and hit against him.

"Now, now… come on your majesty. That will just make things harder for you." His voice sounded strained, and I felt him trying to maneuver around so he could prevent me from attacking him.

I didn't give up. I kicked and beat and screamed. It wasn't until I bit him that he threw me to the ground. I landed with a hard jolt that sent a shock of pain through my body. I let out a cry as it did.

When I looked up two men were holding swords just at my throat. One of them, the one that was holding me was older, perhaps Carlisle's age, but he had a strength about him that reminded me of Emmett. I found that there was no anger and hate in the way he stared at me, although in my current state it was hard to see anything but.

The second man was younger, perhaps not much older than Emmett and Jasper. His expression was a bit more stern than the other's, but there was something else there… Indecision? Discomfort? Even the sword in his hand was shaking as if this was the first time he'd ever taken anyone prisoner before.

"Now listen," said the man who had been holding me. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." His expression was serious, but the intimidation of his voice was more authoritative than threatening. "Either way, we're getting you back to the capital. I don't want to hurt you. I like you. Surprisingly. I think it'd be best if you went back to that hopeless attitude of yours, and we just continued peaceably."

I felt an instinct to defend myself rising up in spite of my "hopeless attitude," but I knew I was defenseless against their weapons.

The older man sheathed his sword, but the younger kept his pointed at me. My captor held out his arms. "Shall we?"

I glared at them both and then stood up. "I'd like to walk… if you don't mind?" I added sarcastically.

"No, of course not," the older man answered with a smile plastered across his face. "It just makes things that much easier for me."

I almost changed my mind just to make things "that much more difficult" for him, but the remembrance of the pain that that ride inflicted stopped me.

He motioned for me to move forward, and after the younger man took his place in front to lead the way, I followed after with the older man on my trail, heading back to the very last place in the world I wanted to be right now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alice POV**

I wondered at how Jack was able to move through the tunnels without any sort of light. It was almost as if he were a part of the very castle himself. You could feel the confidence radiating off him as he moved effortlessly through the dark.

He held my hand as we pushed forward to keep from losing me. He warned me when we would be treading down stairs. Every once in a while, he would stop and push against the wall where a tiny little opening would appear. We'd peek through and I could see different parts of the palace.

The ball room was my favorite. I even took a minute to look around at the decorations since I'd missed it as we ran past when we first came through the palace.

When we came to an opening that showed the kitchen, Jack said he'd discovered a plot here once by the cook to poison the king. He told his father who performed an investigation and found it to be true. The cook was put to death and his father was promoted.

"My father took all the credit, as usual," his voice was slightly bitter, though I could tell he was trying to hide it, and I pulled back to look at his face barely lit by the opening in the wall. "The king made him head of court."

"He didn't tell the king that it was you who discovered the cook?" I asked incredulously.

I saw the anger on his face just before he reached forward and snapped the opening shut. "No. My father's always been hungry for position, and grasped for whatever power he could get his greedy little hands on. If he's survived this mess, it will be _he _and the king that will decide what to do next. He acts as advisor as well, even though that's not his title."

"You and your father, you don't get along." It was a question that I already knew the answer to, so it came out sounding more statement than query.

He chuckled humorously in the darkness. "Is it that obvious?"

I didn't answer. He took my hand and started walking again.

"My father and I," he continued thoughtfully, "rarely see eye to eye. He was against peace you know." He sounded guilty as he admitted this, as if he were giving away a top secret of the government. "He _advised _the king against the union of his son to the princess of Belai, but the king didn't budge. He said it was his son's decision, and well, Jacob never really liked my father." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I thought it was a good idea, even if I was opposed to the idea of a Belai princess as our future queen. But I wanted peace. My brother sided more with my father. He wanted to be a soldier, which our father forbade, much to Riley's annoyance. " I flinched at Riley's name. My short memories of him were not incredibly pleasant.

"Did you know the prince?" I asked.

"Knew him, yes. I've lived in this palace for thirteen years, but we were never what you might call, close."

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

He laughed wistfully, lost in a memory. "Much like my father, Jacob and I never really saw eye to eye."

"Is there anyone you see eye to eye with?" I asked in jest.

He laughed at that.

"The prince was a pain," he said instead of answering my question. "Well, I guess he would be king now, wouldn't he? That will take some getting used to." He gave me a quick chuckle before he continued. "I knew him mostly in his teen years, and we lived very different lifestyles… and I'm not talking about him being a prince, and me being the son of a judge."

I looked at him curiously even though I couldn't see his face. I think he sensed it.

"Jacob had a very large bout of rebellion, and shared a huge lack of regard for the issues of this country. He spent a lot of his time in the company of…" he paused and I could sense him looking at me, deciding if I was too "delicate" to hear what he was going to say.

"Women?" I finished for him, the picturesque fantasy I'd always had of the prince suddenly diminishing.

He chuckled. "Yes. It annoyed me. Being my father's son, I knew a lot about the war and what was going on, the injustices in our country, and I knew Jacob was going to be our king one day. It bothered me that he didn't care. I didn't want to serve a man who had no compassion for his people.

"Now that I'm older I think I get it. He lost his mother when he was very young, and no one helped him deal with it. He had to learn how to survive on his own."

I felt a wave of sympathy for him. I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of my parents.

"He's changed a lot in the last few years. I was proud of him for his plan for peace. It was a night and day turn around, though I'm not sure what caused it. All I know is that one day I looked at the prince and knew he was a man I could finally respect. Of course by then we were older with too much animosity in our history to start a friendship."

"Animosity?" I asked.

He was quiet for a moment, and than answered with a hint of pride, "Let's just say _I_ was never afraid of the death penalty for letting the prince know how I felt about him. I knew the power my father had, and the favor he had with the king. I used that to my advantage."

He didn't laugh, but even in the dark I could sense the smile on his face.

"Are you older than Jacob?" I asked, feeling strange calling the prince Jacob as Jack had done.

"Yes, but just by a couple years."

If I remembered right, the prince was eighteen. So that made Jack twenty. Two years older than Jasper. I found myself appealed to his older age, surprisingly. I'd never thought about things like that before.

I was afraid of the direction my thoughts were heading, and nervous that I was going to say something foolish, so instead I tried to continue on in his good humor.

"Well that doesn't sound fair, the older boy picking on the younger. Wouldn't that make you a bully?" I kept my tone light so he would know I was joking, but he answered anyway.

"I was a bully with good reason."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Someone had to toughen up the prince."

"And you take full credit for that do you?"

"Indubitably."

He stopped again and pulled open another latch on the wall. "This is the courtroom," he said.

I hesitated before I looked through, my eyes stilled on Jack, and when I finally did I'd wondered at why he stopped here. The room held nothing of interest to me.

"This is where I watched my father work."

I looked at him surprised, and he nodded for me to look back.

"Even though I was angry with him all the time, I liked watching him work. It was kind of exciting to see that my father was important. Even with our bitter relationship, I still wanted to please him, and I thought if I could see what was important to him, I would know how to do that. So I watched him judge our people. It didn't take long for that desire to please to become something else."

"What do you mean?" I asked, not daring to take my eyes off the court room, the light humor from before suddenly completely washed away in a river of past and present tensions.

"My father was… unfair. He was an inequitable man who ruled with unmerited justice. He didn't serve justice the way it should have been served. Innocent people were imprisoned, or put to death.

"It didn't take long for me to see that my father," he said the word bitterly, "had no heart and no compassion. I swore if I ever followed in his footsteps, I would be different. I would do better."

I finally looked up at him, and he was staring at me thoughtfully. When I didn't turn back to the courtroom, he put a hand up just above my head to rest on the wall behind me. He was now only inches from my face and I leaned back against the wall, my breath increasing embarrassingly.

When he spoke his voice was low, but determined and passionate. "I swore to myself that I would be a man this country could trust. A man our king could be proud of. I would be a good father, and I would be a man worthy of the love of a good woman."

He smiled after he said this, and I could feel my cheeks starting to burn. I looked away hoping he wouldn't see the blush, even in the dark.

"Jack, I…"

He quickly closed the latch, took my hand again and pulled me forward before I could say anything else.

"Come on Alice," he said, his voice laid with tension. "We're almost to the underground tunnels. There's a safe house we'll come to where we can look for your brothers."

I felt a knot growing in my stomach. Yes I wanted to find my brothers, to make sure they were okay, but they weren't the only face my heart was searching for.

Here, running through the dark, hand in hand with a man I unwillingly found handsome, kind and thrilling, who just poured out the secrets of his past in full confidence to me, who seemingly wanted me, my stomach continued to twist into impossibly tight knots, and all the rest, the chord of who I was, was unwinding and undoing itself.

I felt helpless. I felt lost. I felt excited.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

We'd been walking at least a couple hours, and the Cullen house, as well as my favorite Cullen boy, was feeling farther and farther away. I felt blisters forming on my feet and my thin wedding shoes were beginning to tear. They weren't designed to walk through the dirt. I wasn't dressed warm enough for the winter night weather, and I'd seemed to have grown permanent goose bumps on my skin.

As uncomfortable as I was physically, none of it mattered. Nothing compared to the sense of hopelessness that was consuming me. I was never going to be with Edward. I was never going to go home. I was never going to be happy.

But I wasn't as depressed as I should have been. I'd just accepted it. I was tired of fighting. I was tired of trying. I was tired of losing. So I didn't care that my feet were in pain, that my body was chilled through or that I had absolutely no idea what was going to happen to me. I just kept going, a lamb being led to the slaughter.

"We should have just stolen a couple horses," complained the older man, whose name I had learned was Walt. "We'd be there by now." I looked up at him. No one had spoken in hours. All I could hear was the sound of our foot steps against the dirt trail we followed, crickets chirping and birds cooing in the distance.

"Well it's too late now," answered the other man, whose name was Oliver. "We need to rest. They'll be waiting for us in the morning."

I looked over at Oliver. "Who will be waiting?" I asked before I thought better of it.

Oliver shot a glare at me.

"The men we're passing you off to."

"What men?!" I demanded.

"Walt!" Oliver spat.

"What?" Walt replied obviously not affected by Oliver's warning. "James already told her his plan. I don't see why we should have to keep anything back."

"James' plan to be king?" I asked, turning behind me to stare at Walt. "James is dead."

"We know," Walt answered seemingly having no emotion for his dead leader. "We were prepared for that, although I don't think James was." He laughed as if he was in on some great joke that everyone else was missing, and Oliver started to prepare a fire.

"Prepared?" I asked curiously, wondering if I was going to learn the truth or not. I knew Walt would tell me, if Oliver didn't stop him.

"Demetri. The last of our little four man renegade."

"Walt, that's enough," Oliver demanded halting his work on the fire pit.

Both Walt and I shot our heads over to Oliver, who appeared livid and agitated. His hands were clenched into fists, and covered in a little dirt from the ground. He seemed to be calming his breaths.

"I'm going to go into the trees to look for some wood. Watch the girl and keep your mouth shut." It looked strange, humorous even to see this boy almost half Walt's age ordering him around like the king of the world. I wondered if that irritated Walt or not, but when I looked at his face he seemed unaffected.

After one last look, Oliver disappeared into the woods, and as soon as he was gone Walt said, "Boy needs to lighten up. I know we're in a war and everything, but a bad attitude isn't going to make anything better. Sit."

He pointed to a stump on the ground, and I willingly took a seat and leaned up against the wood, glad to finally be off my feet. Walt took a seat next and leaned up against a tree. We'd found a clearing about half a mile off the trail, and my captors thought we'd be safe here from prying eyes.

I huddled my arms around my knees and tried to get warm. I jumped when I felt something hit me and I found a red coat belonging to my country against my legs. I looked up surprised at Walt who nodded toward the coat. "Take it," he said kindly.

I stared at him for a moment, not understanding his kindness, feeling almost too proud to take the offering and throw it back at him, but at the same time too cold not to.

I slipped my arms through the sleeves and then huddled up again, casting my eyes at the unlit fire pit Oliver had created.

"No thank you? I thought princesses were raised better than that," he chuckled, not actually sounding offended.

I looked over at him incredulously. "You want a thank you? Okay, here's one. Thank you for kidnapping me. Or, how about this; Thank you for taking me back into the war infested capital against my will where you have plans to hand me off to some "Demetri" whose going to do who knows what with me. Is that enough? Or would you like another? How about this one; Thank you for taking me away from the love of my life, and cutting short what could have been or last moments together, or perhaps any chance we had at running away and being happy. Thank you Walt. Thank you very, very much."

I gave him one last glare, clenched my jaw and then dropped my chin against my knees. I felt like an overgrown child throwing a tantrum, but I didn't care.

I wasn't sure what reaction to expect from Walt, but it certainly wasn't the laugh that followed my little tempestuous rant. I refrained from looking up at him, squeezing my eyes shut tight in annoyance.

"I'm glad you find my pain so entertaining," I said sarcastically.

"Oh no dear," he answered in between chuckles. "I don't find anyone's pain entertaining. It's you. You're perhaps one of the most entertaining humans I've ever met. You say whatever's on your mind, and the things you do say are always so comic and unexpected. And then you're clumsy to boot."

I scowled in the darkness, but I still didn't look at him. He continued, his laughter dieing but not from the sound of his voice. "I wish I could keep you around Princess Isabella, but unfortunately, I have to do the right thing."

"The right thing," I repeated bitterly. "How do you know what you're doing is the right thing?"

His laughter completely died then, and though he had become more solemn, he didn't drop the wistful smile off his face. "These countries need peace. That's what's good for everyone."

I scoffed at him. "In case you hadn't heard, that was the plan before you invaded."

"Marrying the prince was never going to bring peace. It isn't enough to stop the animosity between Belai and Weidinhun. The only way this country will ever know peace is if one country conquers and takes over."

His smile was now completely gone and the look on his face told me he truly believed everything he was telling me now.

"I've been a man of war since my youth," he said, and I didn't doubt him. Even for an older man he encompassed an immeasurable strength. "But these countries have always been too evenly matched. This plan to surprise attack when it was least expected, to have the numbers that we have, more than we've ever had before, there's no chance we'll lose."

I stared at him incredulously, and a new fear gripped my soul. I hadn't really thought too much about the winner and what that would mean for me. If Belai did win, I wouldn't have to be queen anymore, but then I thought of Carlisle and Esme and Alice and Edward and what it would mean for them if their enemy country took over.

"Where does that leave me?" I asked timidly, almost afraid of the answer.

"With James gone, Demetri will take his place as the new king, and you'll be his bride. He'll need the royal standing."

He was quiet for a while and I let that sink in, a thousand images of this Demetri and the horrors that lay in store for me as his queen.

"We're all in unity on this plan. It will work. Eventually, under his rule, our two countries will become one, and without the Weidinhun's to oppose us, we'll have no reason to go to war, not to mention a more powerful army to conquer other countries."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't reply. The idea of my country, my people, conquering Weidinhun, and then expanding their efforts, for land, for "peace," it felt like poison in my belly. I felt sick and nauseas. How could we have been capable of that?

"I'll admit," he continued, "I'm not the biggest fan of this part, giving you away to Demetri. I wouldn't give my own daughter to that man, but it's a necessary evil for the greater good."

"Huh," I breathed in disbelief, his confession about Demetri running through my mind. I was already picturing him as a far worse creature than James.

"That's enough," came Oliver's voice from the trees, and then he appeared before us, a stack of branches and logs in his hands. His voice wasn't as firm and demanding as it had been before, and I when I looked over at him, he wouldn't meet my face. He looked almost sad, though I couldn't possibly imagine what was going on through his head.

He began to stack the wood on the pit, and arranged some kindling beneath it.

Walt was still looking at me, a sad wistful smile on his face.

"Can I ask you something princess?"

I clenched my jaw, trying to balance my anger, my hopelessness and my sorrow into an emotion that wouldn't finally drive me over the edge.

"Why not?" I said sarcastically, trying to distract myself from the emotions welling up inside at the information I'd just learned.

"You said earlier we'd taken you away from the love of your life." I felt my stomach twist in pain and from the corner of my eye I saw Oliver look up at me. "What was his name?"

A tiny spark flared up onto the kindling and flames slowly began to rise. I set my eyes on those flames and pictured his face. "Edward." I breathed out his name and it tasted bittersweet on my tongue.

"Edward," he repeated thoughtfully, and I wondered if that same unbothered smile had returned to his face, but I didn't look up from the logs that were now just beginning to catch the flame. Oliver blew on them to make it grow. "If we hadn't taken you tonight, do you think you would have gone back to the capital, or run away with your Edward?"

I thought about it. I didn't really want to talk about this with this man, but I couldn't help but think about his question. Would I of? Could I have left him again? Could I bear walking away from his beautiful face another time by choice, when I knew that Weidinhun was without a king and needed a queen?

"I don't know," I said answering myself more so than Walt.

"Really? Why not?" he asked, still sounding genuinely curious, as he always seemed to.

I paused for a moment, trying to form the answer in my head before speaking it aloud. When I finally had it, it made more sense to me than anything else had all night.

"You seem confident that you know what is right and what is wrong. I've spent my whole life trying to balance the right thing against what I want, but the mind and the heart are rarely in unity. I find myself often calling my heart a traitor. It always wants what my mind knows is wrong, and it kills me inside a little more each day. Every second I spent away from Edward was torture, but being in the capital, being Weidinhun's queen, working toward making a difference, as much as it hurt, it always felt like that was right. Like that was where I was supposed to be."

"Hmmm," came his reply, and I looked over at him, feeling as if I was coming out of a dream. He wasn't looking at me. His eyes were now staring at the fire thoughtfully.

I looked back and found Oliver sitting in front of the fire, his eyes too captured by the flames. He had a bag of nuts in his hands and was slowly pulling them out and putting them in his mouth. He looked as if he was far away from here, somewhere were the world was too sad for comfort.

For a moment I caught his eye as he glanced up and gave me a sad, frustrated look. He didn't seem to notice I was staring back, until recognition colored his eyes and he quickly looked back down.

"Hey Olli," Walt called out, his cheerful tone back changed the atmosphere once again, although my disappointed mood was much the same. "Pass me some of those nuts will ya? And give some to Bella. She's probably hungry to."

"No," I said, but my stomach growled in protest. I wrapped my arms around my belly trying to silence the sound.

"Don't be stubborn Princess," Walt said tossing me the nuts. "You've got more walking to do in the morning, and you're going to need all your strength. We won't have time to hunt for meat, so eat up."

He stared me down until I pulled out a handful of nuts and began to eat.

He smiled satisfied and I gave him back the bag.

"You sleep Oliver. I'll take the first watch," Walt said turning to his partner.

Oliver nodded in response and then laid out next to the fire. He didn't look up at me again, but the flames cast a glow on his face and I saw that he had that same sad, frustrated look as his eyes stared up at the stars.

"You too Princess," Walt said to me, and I didn't feel like arguing. My body ached for sleep. I instinctively moved closer to the fire, drawn to its' warmth, and the goose bumps on my skin finally started to disappear.

I replicated Oliver's stance for a while, placing my hands behind my head and staring up at the stars, but that just made me think of Edward and my pain increased, so I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me, letting them lull me to sleep; the birds in the trees, the crickets in the grass, Walt whistling a tune to harmonize with them. It was almost as if nature itself was singing me a lullaby, which once again, made me think of Edward, and my stomach lurched inside.

Fortunately, it didn't take long before I finally was able to drift off, and for the first time since I had left Belai, I dreamt of my beautiful green eyed stranger. He held his arms open, welcoming me back like an old friend, and we sailed away on a ship to a place where nothing could ever tear us apart again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alice POV**

We were underground now. I was sure of it. The air was different here, then again, the air had been stuffy since Jack had practically confessed he'd wanted to marry me, took my hand, and ran me forward. He hadn't said a word since, and the already awkward tension was magnifying.

What I hadn't expected, was that I couldn't get that confession out of my head. I was having trouble concentrating on what I was supposed to be concentrating on. I was losing focus and I couldn't stop picturing it.

Jack and I standing at an alter, me looking radiant in a silk white dress, the most beautiful thing I'd ever worn in my life, more expensive than I could ever afford.

I saw us at balls, dancing, breathtakingly stunning, every one's eyes stayed on us.

I saw us at court, him in the judges seat, governing our people with righteousness and justice, while I sat off to the side, watching and supporting. He'd look at me every once in a while, just to see I was there, and I'd smile in encouragement. He was good and fair, and Weidinhun was a beautiful and safe place for people to live.

I saw our children with our same dark hair, his blue eyes and my fair skin, beautiful and lovely.

I saw my life in the palace as the one I'd always wanted. The life I'd always dreamed of.

But what more, and how much more beautiful than even living in the palace, was living with a man who was there. A man who didn't tell me he loved me, and then would leave. A man who didn't suffer from a stubborn pigheadedness, inconsistent decisions, changing his mind all the time, not telling me how he felt, making me feel he hates me one second than loves me the next.

In that future, my husband was open and honest and caring, and I felt beautiful and loved and lovely.

I'd known Jack for less than a day, but in that future, I knew where I stood.

I still didn't know where I stood with Jasper.

The thought irritated me so much, I let out an audible frustrated sigh. Jack stopped then to make sure I was okay, but I urged him on, figuring he probably thought I was crazy now.

Is it possible to know after only a day that someone is so right for you can't deny it? Emmett knew the moment he met Rose he wanted to marry her. Edward took a little time to figure it out, but he loved Bella from the start.

With Jasper, it took longer for me to come to love him. It grew slowly and steadfastly, but with Jasper, I never received love back in return.

Did I love Jack? In a way I suppose. Not the same way I loved Jasper, but love grows. With Jack I knew I'd be happy. I knew I'd be taken care of. I knew I'd be loved. I knew him for a day and he'd shown me that. How much more after a lifetime?

With Jack I felt… safe. My heart felt safe.

With Jasper I felt… scared. My heart was terrified of being broken.

I instinctively squeezed Jack's hand tighter, as if I was checking to see he was still there, even though I knew he would be. I knew he always would be if I chose him, if I allowed him to pursue me. He squeezed mine in return and I felt the mood lighten.

"We're here," he said stopping and breaking the silence. "There are a few safe houses in Weidinhun. This is the one my brother, mother and I hid in when we were younger."

There was a little bit of light slipping through the wall above us. It shown down and cast a gentle glow on Jack's face, highlighting his eyes. He stared down at me and for a moment he didn't move, didn't speak.

Finally he lifted his hand, though I didn't see it, and pushed the hair from my face, sweeping it back and lightly smoothing his fingers down my neck.

"Promise me something Alice," he said with all seriousness.

"What?" I asked, feeling too stunned at his previous gesture, and stupid for not catching up to his mood.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid. Promise me you'll listen to what I say, and you'll keep yourself safe."

I didn't answer at first. I couldn't concentrate on his words with his hand resting so lightly just at the base of my neck. I felt chills go down my spine.

I opened my mouth to form words, but none came.

"Alice?" he said, his eyes squinting in confusion.

"Yes," I spat out reflexively. "I promise." I tried to remember what it was I had just promised, but I couldn't. In this cloud I was currently lost in, I would have done anything for him.

He chuckled in the darkness, and the sound was beautiful, like music.

My heart was sinking and ascending at the same time. I felt thrilled and guilty all at once. But why should I feel guilty? Why should I give up something that felt so good and so sure over someone who had spent years rejecting me and breaking my heart over and over?

Jack's eyes disappeared into the darkness, and all of the sudden I felt a pair of soft lips on my forehead. Despite the wide range of emotions running through me, I smiled.

"I don't expect you to fall in love with me now Alice," he said, and my eyes widened. I hadn't expected an outright confession. "I want you. I do. Don't doubt that. I would marry you today if I could. I know I've only known you for such a short time, but I feel incredibly drawn to you, like a force I'm completely powerless against.

"You're beautiful and wonderful and selfless and good. I saw all that in all the decisions you made today, and I have to tell you that I haven't seen that in a long time. Not from anyone I know in this palace, or this capital. I don't know where you come from, but I don't care. I wouldn't care if you were a Belai.

"I know it seems crazy, after only a day, but I know what I want, and I want you Alice, I do. And I promise, if you accept me, I'll spend the rest of my life wanting you, and loving you, and taking care of you. Whatever you want, ask and it's yours.

"Like I said, you don't have to answer now. Think about it. Until then, I'm here, and I'll help you find your brothers."

He touched his fingers onto my cheek like little kisses and lightly ran them down till they rested under my chin. I couldn't see his face but I closed my eyes anyway and soaked in this moment.

He lifted up my chin, his head resting on my forehead, and I felt it coming. A second kiss, and it terrified me, but I wanted it. I wanted it desperately.

He ran both hands back across my cheeks, my temple and through my hair, until he rested them on the back of my neck.

I felt his hot breath against my skin, and I found my own breathing had stilled, in fact, I wouldn't doubt it was gone forever.

All sense of who I was and where I was and what was right and what was wrong was gone.

With bated breath I waited for him to close the gap, longing to meet his lips with eager anticipation.

And then his hands were gone, and he had backed away. The cloud dropped and changed to a fog, and I was utterly confused. Jack chuckled softly.

"Think about it Alice," was all he said, and then he was gone.

My eyes opened wide in shock, and I stared out into the eternal darkness.

What had just happened?

I tried to focus, tried to regain my bearings, but it was useless. My legs were mush. My senses had crumbled. How did he do that?

A light suddenly poured in all around us illuminating the walls on either side. I saw Jack on a ladder and there was a square shaped hole in the ceiling where the light was falling in.

He wasn't looking at me, and as my head started to clear I heard him speaking.

"It's okay, we're Weidinhun. We're just trying to get through."

Jack looked nervous and on guard, but he climbed up and then motioned for me to follow him.

I hesitantly clutched the ladder, which was made of wood and began to climb.

He reached for my hand and I felt a strange shock race through my body at the touch. He smiled down at me, but I'm not sure what my expression wore. I felt too dizzy for it to have been anything that would have assured him. It probably just further confirmed his suspicions that I was crazy.

He pulled me into the house, and as soon as I was in I heard a loud, audible gasp.

"Alice?"

My heart froze. My brain stopped working. I knew that voice as well as my own, and the sound of it shook me to my core. My heart started pounding in my chest, and I was too afraid to look up, too terrified that it wasn't real, that he wasn't really there.

"Alice," it came again, this time with tears in his voice.

Finally, I brought my head up, as if his very voice had taken control, as it always had, melting my heart, as it always had.

My eyes widened at the sight of him, and I took in all the love and adoration in his eyes, and I felt as if I was exactly where I was suppose to be. As if I had been drawn here from the very beginning.

"Alice," he said again, and I ran to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Is it Carlisle? Or is it Jasper? Or is it Emmett? Or who is it? We don't know what time this is taking place in occurrence with the war outside. We don't know if it's over. Jack did say there were **_**many**_** safe houses, so don't assume anything. Just let me drive you crazy… like always. ; ) **

**So, I had every intention of bringing this chapter to the end of the last cliffy, but then it would end up being like 40 pages, and that's just too much. So, I hope you enjoyed, read and review. Love you all! **

**P.S: So I went back to reread a few chapters I needed to remind myself of certain things for the story to keep its' consistency, and I found this line, which gave me chills when I read it. It's right after Seth tells Bella the story from the prologue.**

"**I could feel my heart start to turn. I knew the outcome of this story before he even told me. I was after all, a princess, and in our world, true love didn't exist, and if it somehow crept its' way in, it was doomed before it began." **

**So foreshadowing of how the rest of this story has gone. I also thought it was cool because it's so anti the princess movement, don't you think? **


	39. The Change of Plan

**A/N: So, I'm super stoked you all are responding to Jack so well. He really is great huh? ; ) But of course, despite your love for Jack, none of you have turned your deep seeded loyalties away from Jasper, who everyone is still very passionate about ending up with Alice. Well, all I have to say to that is, "We'll see. ;)"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Emmett: WHAT? **

**Capella: What?**

**Emmett: Three people want me to die?**

**Capella: No, three people want you to find happiness with Rose. **

**Emmett: I don't want to die! Rose will kill me! **

**Capella: Emmett, I told you, you're already dead. **

**Edward: Okay Capella, come with me. (scoops Capella up in his arms and whisks her away, comes to a small field and sets her down, taking a seat next to her) **

**Capella: What's this?**

**Edward: I'm sick of your book club. **

**Capella: Why?**

**Edward: (looks sheepish) **

**Capella: Edward? What is it? Tell me. **

**Edward: (looks at ground) You never asked **_**me**_** to be in it. **

**Capella: (is stunned) I'm sorry. **

**Edward: (pouts, which is so adorable coming from the brooding vampire) **

**Capella: Would it help if I sang "I'm too Sexy?"**

**Edward: (chuckles) Nooo… that's only sexy when I do it, and Vanilla ice. **

**Capella: Well, how about I tell you about the dream I had about you last night. **

**Edward: You had a dream about me?**

**Capella: Sure did. (A/N: I really did. This dream is true.)**

**Edward: What was it?**

**Capella: I dreamt you magically gave me a third eye. **

**Edward: What?**

**Capella: Yep. Right between the original two. **

**Edward: Why would I do that?**

**Capella: Because you thought it was attractive.**

**Edward: But that's not attractive. That's creepy. **

**Capella: I know. That's why I made you get rid of it. **

**Edward: Did I?**

**Capella: Nope. You couldn't. I was really happy when I woke up and it was just a dream. **

**Edward: (gets a devious smile on his face)**

**Capella: What? **

**Edward: Are you sure it was just a dream?**

**Capella: ???**

**Edward: (holds up mirror) **

**Capella: (sees a third eye, screams) **

**Edward: Just kidding! (pulls a sticker of an eye off the mirror) **

**Capella: You… You… I don't even… I can't even… You…**

**Edward: Ahhh meeee…. I've been hanging out with Emmett too much. **

**Emmett: Speaking of Emmett, I'll be taking my book club partner back now thank you very much. Come one Cappie, Jazz is waiting, and he has a bone to pick with you concerning Jack. (whisks Capella away to meet Jazz to further discuss Emmett dieing, and whether or not Jack is awesome, and the super secret idea I have planned that most of you voted for, leaving a poor, lonely Edward, alone, all by himself, entirely and utterly isolated, but he doesn't care, cuz he's giggling too much and wants to go try the third eye prank on someone else, a prank in which he's titled, "Third Eye Blind," ah yes Edward, how original.) **

Chapter 39: The Change of Plan

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

When I woke, I knew it was still dark before I opened my eyes. I could hear the fire crackling, and the warmth of the flames mixed with the chill of the night air against my skin. There was another sound close by but I couldn't quite make out what it was.

It took me a minute to remember where I was and who I was with, and when I did, I refrained from opening my eyes at first. I didn't want my captors to know I was awake just yet in case there was a chance of escape.

The noise I heard sounded of some sort of scraping, and it was just in front of me on the other side of the flames. I slowly, but barely opened my eyes, squinting just enough to see my surroundings.

At first, all I could see was the fire. It rose to just above my head, and made it impossible to see clearly the man on the other side, but enough to know that he was there.

"You should try to go back to sleep. You'll need the energy," came Oliver's voice from the figure before me.

I wondered at first if maybe he was talking to Walt, but the sound of a light and steady snore suddenly filled my ears. Knowing I was caught, I opened my eyes fully, took in Oliver's clear shape staring straight down at me, and then with a defeated sigh, I sat up.

"I can't," I answered him, wrapping my arms around my knees. I started to look off to the side, still contemplating escape, but Oliver reached out a hand to his sword and gently rested his fingers upon the blade, giving me a warning look that cut off any seed thought of flight.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged bringing his hand back to his lap.

I caught a glare of the fire on a small blade in his hand and noticed that he was carving something in the other. The mystery of the scraping sound was revealed as I realized it was wood that he was carving, or whittling I supposed. Each stroke of his knife seemed very careful and precise, his hands moving with all the tender care of an artist.

I looked over toward Walt who was sleeping a few feet away with his jacket under his head, then turned back to Oliver. His eyes were heavily focused on the task in his hands, but every so often he'd look up to check and see that I was still there.

I didn't take my eyes off his whenever he'd look up. I didn't want him to think I was afraid. I tried to fix a good, menacing glare that would intimidate, which wasn't hard since my feelings towards this man weren't at all friendly, though I wasn't exactly sure just how intimidating I could be.

When those small moments where he did look up occurred, at first he would match my glare, almost as if there was a battle happening between us, but after a while, something changed. His stare got shorter, and there was a slight change in his expression. It wasn't as hard. It wasn't as severe. The intervals between checks became a bit longer, as if he had become too ashamed to look at me. I didn't understand it, but I didn't move my eyes from his face.

"Why are you here?" I asked, my voice firm as if I wasn't the timid captive.

He didn't look up at me when he said, "What do you mean?"

I rubbed my hands up and down my arms warming my skin with the friction. "Walt's here because he believes this is the right thing to do. That by passing me off to your Demetri, by making him king, peace will finally come. Is that why you're here? You think this will bring peace?"

He stilled his hand and stared down at the wood carving in the other. He kept his eyes there for a long moment before answering, "I want peace."

"And you think this accomplish that? Turning me in to that man, that Demetri? You really think Weidinhun will follow him?"

"Weidinhun won't have a choice. Belai will win this war. Of that I am positive." His answer came quickly and sure, as if he had rehearsed it over and over.

"How can you be so sure? How do you know that you're going to come to that capital and the Belai's will have taken over?" My voice didn't sound angry, more challenging.

"Because there are more of us than there are of them."

He sounded so certain, I couldn't help but believe him, but still, I saw how many soldiers from Belai were at that wedding, and they didn't hold a light to the amount of Weidinhun soldiers in the capital, let alone the country.

"But how is that possible?" I had dropped my guard a bit from my curiosity.

He looked up at me for a moment, raising one eye brow, and then went back to his whittling, his slow and steady strokes from before moving a bit more quickly.

"Blast," he spat and then jerked his knife away from the wood. He looked down then back and forth between the items in each of his hands with a frustrated expression on his face.

"And what about me?" I asked not giving him a chance to explain what had just happened. "What happens to me? What part am I to play in this grand scheme of yours? What more will I have to sacrifice for you to have peace?"

He looked up at me then, staring into my eyes for a long while, and it took me back for a moment.

When I spoke next, my voice was no less fierce, but a sadness had caught up to it. "Do you know what I've sacrificed already? What I've given up for '_peace?' _"I wiped a stray tear that had fallen from my eye, and for the first time, looked away from him.

My voice softened as Edward's face appeared in my mind. I closed my eyes. "I had love you know. I never thought I'd ever find that. Growing up as a princess, my life was all planned out. I never made one choice on my own. Not what I was going to wear, what I would do that day, who I would marry."

I finally turned my attention back to Oliver and he was still staring at me, that same intense look in his eyes.

"The ship that ferried me over to Weidinhun was caught in a storm. I was hit by a beam and thrown off the ship. When I woke up, I was in a house surrounded by people I didn't know. I'd never been so terrified in all my life, but even through that fear, I felt… relieved. I didn't have to go back."

I looked down toward the fire and shook my head back and forth, still feeling the disbelief of that night. The fire let out a crackle, and I stared at the flames, mesmerized like moth to a light, getting in another world, that seemed to exist so long ago.

"I didn't have to go to the capital. I didn't have to marry the prince. For the first time, I had a choice.

"And then I met Edward." I felt my lips stretch slightly towards my ears as I said his name. I looked up towards the stars, and my sad smile grew as I talked about him. "And he was good, and he was… kind." I took in a deep, shaky breath, and as I let it out I gave a short, incredulous chuckle. "And he saw me. He was the only one who ever really saw me. Without me saying a word, he knew I didn't like potatoes." I let out another chuckle. "I know that doesn't seem like a big deal, but… he knew."

I looked back to Oliver. He was now staring into the fire. "I fell in love. And I had it. I really had it. And I had a choice, and do you know what I chose?"

Oliver glanced back up at me, looking as if he already knew the answer.

"I chose to leave. I chose to do the thing that had already been chosen for me. I chose to leave love, and walk back into a world where my choice was always taken from me."

I met Oliver's gaze and stared at him for a long, quiet moment.

"I sacrificed love to do the right thing. I sacrificed freedom." I paused, letting that sink in for a moment. "What did you sacrifice?"

He didn't answer. He didn't speak. He stared at me for what seemed like an eternity, and then I watched as his fingers clenched tightly around the wood in his hand, and then without warning, he threw it in the fire.

"I messed it up," he said sadly, staring at his artifact. He took a deep breath and then called out, "Walt."

Walt let out a choked snore, and then shot up. "What? What is it?" he called out disoriented.

"I'll be right back."

Oliver got up and I watched him disappear into the trees.

Walt yawned, and let out a chuckle. "Some men just can't hold it."

He sat up and leaned against his tree, crossed his arms and smiled at me.

I turned back to the fire and wiped another couple tears off my cheeks, when my eyes caught sight of Oliver's little piece of wood that still hadn't fully caught flame. I leaned closer and squinted to get a better look, and I finally caught the shape of a sleeping girl.

Just as the fire caught hold of the wood, my eyes widened as I realized that the form of the girl, looked just like me. I continued to stare until she was completely and wholly consumed by the flames.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alice POV**

"Father," I breathed as he wrapped me in his arms, and then I let out an uncontrollable wail as it began to hit that he was really here, that he was alive.

I pulled back to see his face, just to double check. I took his cheeks in my hands and wiped the tears that fell there.

"But… How? I… I don't understand. In the toy store…" I couldn't finish my sentence. The memory was too painful. It brought back all the emotions that came when I lost my father. And I had lost him today, but I didn't.

He let out a relieved laugh as he spoke. "Emmett. He got there just in time."

My eyes looked back and forth as my brain tried to process what he was saying. "Emmett? He's okay?"

"He was when I saw him last. Emmett's strong Alice, he'll be alright."

I looked into my father's eyes for a long moment. I just needed to see them after I thought I never would again. I breathed in his scent. Fire wood and mint leaves. I was so elated in this moment I barely registered the tears streaming down my face.

I pulled him to me once more and held on as if my life depended on it.

He pushed me back abruptly against my will, but I kept my hands clenched to his shirt so that he couldn't push me too far. His face turned horrified and then he looked behind me.

"Where's your mother?" He demanded, scanning the room.

I opened my mouth, but I was so taken aback by his tone I couldn't speak.

"She's fine," came Jack's voice from behind me. Father and I both turned to him. I had forgotten he was there. "She took an underground tunnel out of the city. She probably went back home."

My father detached himself from my grasp and then walked over to Jack and reached out for his hand. Jack willingly received it and as they shook, something like butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

"You brought my girls to safety. Thank you," my father said turning back to smile at me.

I smiled back at him, but then his expression changed again. "Alice, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with your mother?" He let go of Jack's hand and took a slow step toward me, looking tall and intimidating and very… fatherly. I felt that same paranoid feeling I got when I got in trouble and knew I was caught.

"I… Umm…" Once again I was tongue tied, and once again, Jack stepped into my rescue.

"She was concerned about her brothers. She couldn't rest until she knew they were alright."

My father didn't take his eyes off me, and mine grew wide as I saw the anger written on his face.

"Alice Mary Cullen, what were you thinking?"

I shot Jack a nervous "help me" look.

"We had no intention of going outside. I know these underground tunnels back and forth, and I know all the safe houses. She was never in any danger."

"Not in danger! She had a chance to escape, and you brought her back into the fire!" He turned the force of his anger on Jack now, and when his eyes were off me, I felt the release I needed to move, to speak.

I ran to my father and gripped tightly to his arm. "Father please, Jack begged me to go with mother. He tried, I promise, but I wouldn't be swayed. Since he couldn't convince me, he came with me to keep me safe."

I gripped harder and tried to pull him back away from Jack.

I could physically feel my father relax, and then after a sigh, he turned back around and placed a hand on my cheek. "You shouldn't have come."

"Speaking of underground tunnels," came the voice of a man I didn't recognized, and we all turned to him. "How is it that there's a door in my floor that I had no idea about?"

"How long have you lived here?" Jack asked, and I turned to him, silently apologizing for the heat he endured from my father.

"Just a couple years," the man answered.

"You wouldn't then. The man who lived here before you was a member of the palace court. They all have doors that lead to the underground tunnels."

I took a look around, and noticed for the first time that we weren't alone. There were people all around the tiny cellar. One that caught my attention particularly was a little girl whose face was white as snow, and sweat poured down it. You could see the effort she was making to keep quiet because it was obvious she was in pain.

"How long have you been down here?" I asked looking back to my father.

"Since day light, right after we last parted. I don't think it will be much longer though."

"Why do you say that?" Jack asked, sounding less protective and more formal now.

"A man jumped down into the cellar less than an hour ago. I don't know who he was or what country he came from. He didn't wear a uniform, but he said the war would be over soon."

"How?" I asked in fear. Last I saw, Weidinhun was falling.

"I don't know, but he seemed to imply that we would be the victors." He looked back down at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I think we're going to be okay Alice."

I smiled at him. I didn't see how it could be possible, but those words coming out of my father's mouth gave me all the strength and faith I needed.

"Father," I said putting an arm around his back, needing still to be near him, to touch him. "You have to go to mother. She needs you."

He took a deep breath and nodded at me.

"You can use the tunnels," Jack said appearing at my father's side. "You can lead everyone out of here."

My father looked toward the hole in the floor then turned back to me. After a long, deciding stare, he looked around at the others in the cellar. "I need to go to my wife. I don't know if it will be safer here or out there, but anyone who wants to join me is welcome."

For the next few minutes Jack and my father went around speaking with the cellar's occupants, deciding who would go and who would stay. The little girl and the woman with her wanted to join my father, convinced that she need outside medical attention, but he didn't think the journey would be safe for her.

The owner of the house decided to stay, and as soon as it was safe to leave, he would find them a good doctor.

Jack spent a good deal of time with my father explaining directions and how to get to the tunnel where I'd last seen my mother. When they were ready to go, he approached me, and I prepared myself for the conversation I knew was coming.

"I'm not going," I declared firmly before he spoke a word.

"Alice," he reprimanded, but I didn't let him finish.

I took his hand and pulled him off to the side, away from all prying ears. I saw Jack staring at us from the corner of my eye.

I stared hard into my father's eyes, and after a moment I whispered, "I can't leave until I know he's okay."

"Who?" my father asked, confusion reading in his eyes.

I looked down and fought back the fear that had been choking me for days. "Jasper."

My father was silent, and I felt his hand slip under my chin as he lifted my face to meet his eyes. For a long moment he didn't say a thing, just stared seeming to try to find something in my expression.

Then he looked back at Jack for a moment before turning back to me. "I think that boy's in love with you." He paused. I didn't have to look to see who he was talking about. "I think you like him too."

"I do," I said without hesitating.

He gave me a knowing stare and he didn't have to ask for me to understand what his question was.

I fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "I have to know that he's okay. I just need to know. Father, if anything happens to him… If Jasper…" I couldn't finish my sentence as that fear gripped me again, and my father wrapped two comforting arms around my shoulders pulling me to his chest in a loving embrace.

I took a deep breath to calm down and then my father pulled back, took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. "It's hard thing for a father to see, let alone admit, that his baby girl is growing up."

I felt my stomach tighten. After another long look, he turned around, and I watched my father walk away. I didn't take my eyes off him until he disappeared into the tunnel, half of the cellar people with him.

Jack took slow and cautious steps forward until he was right before me. "Alice?" he questioned, though I wasn't exactly sure what he was inferring to; if I was ready to go or the conversation I'd just had with my father.

When they finally closed the cellar door, I took a deep breath, looked at Jack and said, "Let's go."

"We have to go through the tunnels again."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"This is the wrong safe house. There's an alley in front of this one with buildings blocking the square. There's another house south of here where we'll get a better view."

I nodded in reply and then let him lead me back through the tunnels. We both were quiet the whole trip, the tension once again thick in the air. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking, but something refrained me.

When we reached the second safe house, before he climbed up the ladder to open the door, Jack paused in place, and I couldn't see the look on his face through the dark.

"Jack?" I finally managed to get out.

"You're keeping something from me, aren't you?" It came out more statement than question, as if he already knew the answer, and his voice sounded sad.

I tried to open my mouth to say something, but I couldn't. That guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach started acting up again.

"I mean," he continued filling in the silence, "I know it's not fair of me to ask. Especially after I told you I didn't need an answer yet. It's just…" He paused, his breathing becoming silenced.

"Just what?" I asked, anticipating his words.

"I thought I could wait, give you time. What I feel for you Alice, I've never felt for anyone before."

My stomach tightened more, but it was different than before, with the guilt. "You don't know me Jack," I said, but I didn't sound as if I cared about that as much as I should.

"I know enough," he answered, and I could feel his eyes on me in the dark. "It's driving me crazy, not knowing what you're thinking. Not knowing if you feel the same. Of course, I can't make you tell me, and I can try to be patient if that's what you need, but I know what I want, and… well… I don't really know what else to say."

Now the two knots were sharing space in my stomach. Guilt and excitement. Shame and anticipation. What _did_ I feel for Jack? Did it overshadow what I felt for Jasper? Could anything overshadow what I felt for him? I didn't think it was possible, but there was a dark cloud looming over my relationship with Jazz. An unknown. Our history was full of him leaving me, rejecting me, avoiding me. Even when he finally admitted how he felt, he left, and I didn't know if he would return when this war was all over.

And then there was Jack. He was like a beacon of light in this darkness, but marred by something too powerful for one person to contain. But he _was_ like light, and he deserved to know the truth. Part of me didn't want to tell him, but I knew I had to. He'd been honest with me. It was only fair.

I heard his breathing then, as if he'd finally found it after all this time, and now I was holding mine.

"Jack," I finally breathed.

He didn't move, didn't answer, so I continued, feeling nervous and anxious for his reaction the whole time.

"There's something I have to tell you." I gulped.

"Okay," he answered, sounding as nervous as I felt.

I looked down, even though I knew he couldn't see my face. I was thankful for the dark. I didn't think I could admit this if I was able to see his expression. Just imagining what it looked like was hard enough.

"Before I met you, there was someone else." I paused, giving him time to react.

"Okay," he answered hesitantly, not sounding angry as I had expected.

I took a deep breath. "His family and mine have been very close for years, and I've loved him forever." It felt strange, admitting loving Jasper to Jack. I waited again, but he didn't say anything this time. Anxious to fill the silence, I started speaking more quickly.

"Just before he left for the war, he admitted he loved me for the first time, and then he was gone. I haven't seen him since, but part of the reason I need to go out there is to make sure he's okay. I need to check, but I don't know…"

"Don't know what?" he whispered.

"I don't know what it will be like when I see him. I don't know if he really wants me. I don't know if I'm just angry at him, or if my feelings are different than I thought they were. And then there's you…"

"Me…"

"I feel something for you Jack, I really do… It's just not the same."

He was quiet for a moment, contemplating I supposed, and then he finally said in a light tone, "Well then. That's all I needed to know."

"What?" I exclaimed feeling entirely confused.

"You feel something. That's good enough for me."

"You're not mad?" I asked bewildered.

"Of course not. I can't help it if you fell in love with someone before you met me." There was a smile in his voice, and I couldn't understand it, but I felt immensely relieved. "That doesn't mean that I'm going to give up on you."

"Huh?" Again, that bewildering feeling. Who was this man?

"Alice," he breathed my name as carefully and tenderly as if it were glass. "Until you're a married woman, I have every right to fight for you, and don't think I won't. You've given me just enough hope to believe I have a chance."

I could almost see the smirk I heard in his voice. I could also almost hear Jasper growling in the back of my mind.

I jumped a little as I felt warm hands guide themselves softly onto my cheeks.

"You're beautiful, and strong, and lovely. You melt my heart."

Ha. He thought he was the one melting.

I knew it was coming before it did, and this time he didn't pull away. Very softly, as he held his hands on my cheeks, his fingers just barely entwining themselves into my hair, he pressed his lips to mine. He held them there for just a moment, and I felt a tingling attack my toes. Then, just as slowly, he pulled away, but didn't remove his hands.

When he spoke, he kept his voice soft and serene, keeping us locked in this moment. "Anyone who could walk away from you, I'll never understand. You would never have to guess with me Alice. And until it's over, I'll be fighting for you."

He waited one last moment before he pulled away, and as he climbed the ladder to open the door to the second safe house, the fog that clouded my mind whenever he was that close began to wane.

A light suddenly exploded through the dark tunnel breaking its way through the last of the fog, and I began my climb up the ladder. He was waiting at the top, hand outstretched to help me up. When our hands entwined, I felt that same tingling, and I noticed that it wasn't as powerful as when Jasper kissed me, but I also noticed that it did tingle.

When he pulled me up to my feet, I stood up straight and stared up into his beautiful, piercing blue eyes, feeling a sense of relief that I could finally see his face. He didn't let go of my hand, and something with a force like a storm seemed to pass between us.

"Excuse me?" called out an unrecognizable voice that caused both our attentions to break from each other, and I saw for the first time that we were surrounded by a crowd of strangers in a small cellar, much like we had been in the last safe house.

"Felix," Jack said releasing my hand and walking over to the older man that had spoken.

"Jack," he said sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"We're just passing through. Any news of my father?"

"No, but I'm sure he's in one of the safe houses with one of the other judges."

"Right," he answered, sounding somewhat relieved, despite the loathing he seemed to have for his father.

They continued their conversation for a moment before the man called Felix pointed Jack to the ladder that led out of the cellar.

"Be careful Jack," he charged with concern laced in his voice.

"We will," Jack affirmed nodding toward Felix and then we climbed up into the house.

Something quickly caught my attention to my right, and I turned my head. What I saw caused my mouth to drop and my breath to catch.

The scene that played out through the window before me was a sight I'd never seen even in my darkest nightmares. It wasn't just that men were fighting that unnerved me. I'd already had my fill of that to last me a lifetime.

I walked slowly to the window and the world around me seemed to silence. Everywhere I looked, men lay broken and bloodied in the streets. What now shook me to my very core was the fact that there were more bodies on the ground than there were men standing.

For a long moment, I couldn't make a sound and then suddenly I sucked in a deep, shaky breath, and just as I began to let out an agonizing cry, two strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me back.

My scream was muffled by a hand over my mouth, and I found myself now down on the floor, against the wall, cradled in Jack's arms. He held me tightly, quietly whispering for me to try to keep silent. He rocked me back and forth and I wrapped my arms around one of his, and buried my face into his shoulder to silence my cries, but I couldn't protect my mind from the deathly images that filled my head.

"Shhhh…" he soothed, one hand holding the back of my head. "It's alright. It's alright."

I barely heard him as the thought of Emmett and Edward and… Jasper… out in that mess brought on a new bought of hysteria I had to fight. My fingers clenched tightly around Jack's sleeve as I attempted to calm myself down.

"My brothers…" I whispered.

"I'm sure they're fine," Jack assured, and though I knew there was no way he could really know that, I let it settle.

"Okay," I breathed when I was calm enough to control myself. I sniffled and pulled back, not daring to look at Jack. I didn't know how to organize the plethora of emotions running through me, and I was scared of what they would do if I looked at that face that I knew would be staring back loving and compassionate. "I'm okay."

I slowly pushed myself away from Jack and to my feet. I heard him sigh before he joined me at my side. I still couldn't look at him.

We slowly made our way back to the window, and this time I had to brace myself before I looked through. It wasn't enough. The nightmare still hit me like a thousand knives, but I forced myself to keep looking. I had people to find. At the sight of all the men on the ground, my hope was dissipating.

"Do you see your brothers?" Jack asked, his voice stressed.

I didn't answer. My eyes continued to scan the crowd. I caught sight of men fighting that weren't in uniform. They were large, and there was something curious about them, as if they didn't belong there. I saw that they were fighting against the Belai soldiers, so I assumed they were on our side.

And then, miracle of miracles, I saw him.

"Yes."

Jack quickly moved closer to my side and set his focus sharply out the window.

"Where," he said desperately, as if it mattered just as much to him as it did to me.

The hope I felt upon seeing him disappeared quickly when I realized that the man he was battling with was winning. I could see he was tiring. I could see he was struggling to keep up his strength. He was so close, and the moon was full enough to light up his face, and I could easily read the exhaustion. He was done. He was losing.

He fell to his knees and my breath caught in my throat. His opponent brought down his sword, but he didn't give up. He brought his back up and even from the ground he was still fighting. He rolled out of the way, but his opponent was not easing up, and I knew at any moment it would be over for him.

I could hear the thud of my heart, and the intake of my breath echo in my ears as an all consuming fear gripped my soul.

"Emmett…" I whispered at first, and then I screamed. "Emmett!"

Before Jack could stop me I was running through the house, searching for the door. It didn't take long to find it, and I was too quick to be caught.

As I ran through the streets, as I maneuvered through the bodies on the ground, as I focused my eyes on my brother, not even sure what I was going to do when I got to him, the world seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Smoke was rising from the ground, blinding me from the other men in the battle. All I saw was my brother right in front of me, and the man trying to take his life.

"Emmett!" I screamed out as I ran to him.

I must have caught his attention because suddenly he turned to me, and as his mouth opened to scream something I couldn't hear, his eyes grew wide in fear.

I kept running, not even thinking about what I was going to do, only that somehow I had to save my brother.

His attacker took a moment to notice me, and I could see shock spread across his face, but it wasn't enough to tear him from the battle. He turned back to my brother, who was still looking at me.

"No!" I screamed stretching out my hand as if that would accomplish anything.

I wasn't going to get there in the time. I could see the end result before it even happened.

What I didn't see coming was that someone pushed past me, knocking me down. I landed on top of a body lying on the ground. I was too distracted and worried to be scared. I quickly pushed myself up and shot my gaze to my brother. The man who knocked me over was running right to him.

"Emmett!" I screamed long and loud.

It was like watching my father all over again, knowing there was nothing I could do, knowing it was all coming to an end. The original attacker was coming down with his blade. The new man, whose back was all I saw, was running at them with his sword raised high, but as he got closer, it wasn't my brother he was after. It was my brother's attacker.

I watched as the man's sword pierced my brother's opponent, and I froze. The man fell to his knees, and my brother turned his eyes from me to the two men before him. The overwhelming sense of relief at knowing my brother was safe was marred by the fact I'd just seen a man slain before my very eyes.

I closed them now, wishing with all my might that this was just a dream, and that I would wake up, but when I opened my eyes, I realized I wasn't in a dream, I was in a nightmare.

Another man, a Belai soldier, was running straight toward me. I pushed myself up to my feet in a desperate attempt to flee for my life, but I knew I wasn't going to make it, and the two men who would defend me, were too far to get to me in time.

I started to run, knowing I wasn't going to make it, but an instinct inside me wouldn't let me quit.

I ran forward, jumping over bodies in the process, hearing the man just behind me. I heard his quick paced foot steps. I heard his heavy breathing. I could hear the whoosh of the blade as it swept through the air, and I knew that at any moment, it was going to be the end.

I let out an involuntary scream as I anticipated the blade, but that scream cut short as my own personal angel appeared before my eyes, his face as angry as a hungry lion.

I can't explain the relief I felt at the sight of his face. The absolute calm that washed over me, knowing that just because he was here, everything was going to be alright. He was only a few inches away. So close I could almost touch him, but I knew in that moment that wasn't the right move. So instead I dropped to the ground, and my head turned behind me, following my angel as he passed by. My gaze didn't leave him as his sword raised up and then dropped down into the man who was about to take my life.

He stared for a moment at that man, not taking his eyes off him until he took his last breath. And then, he turned the intensity of his gaze on me.

For a moment we remained that way. He stared down at me, a look of disbelief on his face, and from my place on the ground, I stared up at him, my breath falling deeply in and out.

And then he reached out his hand, and I placed mine in his, and it was like water on a hot, thirsty day.

I allowed him to pull me up, and despite the mayhem surrounding, a feeling of safety encompassed me. I stood to my feet and looked up into those deep piercing eyes I'd been longing for.

A wide range of emotions crossed his face. Guilt. Anger. Longing. Confusion. Love.

I wanted to reach up, to entwine my fingers through his hair. I wanted to pull him to me, and never let go. I wanted to push my lips up against his and get lost in his presence. But of course, I didn't do any of that.

All the love and passion and relief I felt in that moment completely sunk into the overwhelming day I'd lived, and instead of doing all the romantic things I'd had in my head, I fainted, with one last thought in my mind.

_Jasper._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

I didn't fall back asleep by the time Oliver declared it was time to go, which I regretted not too long after walking as weariness began to catch up with me.

It was getting close to dawn. The sky was beginning to lighten, and there were just a few stars left in the sky.

I looked forward at Oliver ahead of me, and I noticed for the first time he was carrying some sort of bag, and there were a couple scrolls sticking out of it.

"What's that?" I asked without thinking, curiosity taking over.

Oliver didn't turn around as he answered. "What's what?"

"The scrolls in your bag, what are they?"

He turned then but didn't stop walking and a strange look crossed his face. "Nothing. Just scrolls."

I heard Walt clear his throat behind me, and when I turned around, he had that same strange look that Oliver had.

I was about to protest, when the walls of the palace came into view, and I stopped.

I felt Walt right behind me, and he called for Oliver, who turned to stare, but I didn't return the gesture. My eyes were on the walls that surrounded the palace, and the tower that rose into the sky. My stomach was twisting in knots, and I wanted nothing more than to turn and run as far and as fast as I could.

Walt put a hand on my shoulder, shaking me out of my stupor, and when I turned to glance at him, he had a wistful stare on his face. I gulped and turned back around.

Oliver beckoned us forward, and Walt pushed me slightly when I wouldn't comply. I had expected that they would take me to the front palace gate, but instead we headed in the opposite direction.

It took us another half hour to get around the city walls, and when we got to the back, we started heading back into the woods. There was a small easing in my stomach, but not enough to help me relax.

We came to a waterfall that was so beautiful, for a moment I forgot where we were and what we were here for.

Oliver and Walt both halted and Oliver carefully set his bag on the ground.

"What are we doing? Why are we stopping?" I asked, my stomach suddenly nauseas.

Walt took a seat on a large stone, his face the picture of ease. "This is our stop. This is where we wait."

"Wait for what?" I asked. When he didn't answer, I turned to Oliver and caught a quick look of guilt on his face before he looked away.

They weren't going to say anything, so I stopped asking. For a while I paced back and forth, but when that didn't make the nausea go away, I took a seat. When that didn't help, I went back to pacing. Oliver had taken a seat on another rock, and he and Walt stared at me as I continued my frantic pace.

When I couldn't stand that anymore, I took to standing at the end of the lake, and fixed my eyes on the waterfall. That finally seemed to calm me down, that was until three dark figures appeared from behind it.

My eyes widened, and I looked to Walt and Oliver in question, but they didn't seem concerned at all. They both stood up and Oliver grabbed his bag, pushing the scrolls deeper in as he did and slung it over his shoulder.

They came and stood at my side, each taking an arm making me feel more captive than ever, and before long, the dark figured men were standing right before us. The one in front held an authority that reminded me much of Walt, only this one was darker, more intimidating.

The man before me was tall, with dark hair that was painted with shades of grey. He was strong, and younger than Walt, but not by much.He seemed to be sizing me up as well, and I knew right away who it was before Walt said his name.

"Demetri." Walt reached out a hand to shake Demetri's.

He took it, but didn't take his eyes from me.

"Shall we go?" asked Oliver all of the sudden, but I didn't look at him. I couldn't take my eyes off the man before me. He seemed to have some dark power over me I couldn't shake.

"You two can't go into the capital. You have to leave," Demetri ordered finally looking away from me and to my captors. I was finally able to blink.

"What do you mean?" Walt asked, sounding confused.

"We have fallen."

"What?" exclaimed Walt, now infuriated.

"What do you mean we've fallen?" Oliver asked next, sounding even more outraged than Walt. I looked at his face, and what I saw there looked something like betrayal. "You said this was foolproof. You said there was no way they could…"

"I know what I said," Demetri interrupted. "But I was wrong. These men, they came out of no where, like ghosts in the night. They were so, un-human." His face turned pale at the mention of these "un-human" men, as if he'd seen a ghost. "As soon as they showed up, it was all over."

Oliver was now the one pacing back and forth. His forehead was scrunched as if he were calculating something. When he stopped, he looked angrily over to Demetri.

"Well," he demanded, "what are we supposed to do? _You_ can go back. _We_ can't."

He had his hand around the handle of his sword, looking ready to strike something, or someone.

"That's not my problem," Demetri answered, sounding entirely unsympathetic. "My advice would be to get out of Weidinhun, as far away from this country as possible."

Both Oliver and Walt's face turned pale, and they looked utterly hopeless.

Demetri grabbed my arm and began pulling me away. I cried out at his tight grip, and I knew being his captive was going to be much different than being the captive of Oliver and Walt.

I turned back to the two men as Demetri pulled me further, pleading with my eyes for them to change their minds, to save me, but they looked as entirely helpless as myself. So I changed my pitiful stare into the fiercest glare I could manage, hoping with all hope, that the hearts they seemed to have buried in their somewhere, would be stung with the torment they were inflicting on me.

When we reached the waterfall, and Demetri pulled me behind it, his two men at his flanks, I asked in a tone as unafraid as I could manage, "Where are we going?"

When he answered, he sounded angry and frustrated, and his movements as he pulled me further were harsh and jerky. "I don't understand how this happened," he said, though he seemed to be talking to himself. "Everything was so accurate. We were supposed to win. Our plan was foolproof."

"I asked you a question," I demanded, beginning to sound more like a queen.

He looked at me for a moment, but didn't stop moving forward. We were now in some sort of a dark tunnel, and the two other men were holding torches in their hands to light the way.

"I wouldn't ask that if I were you," he finally stated answering my question.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying not to let my voice give into the fear I felt.

"Plans for you have changed."

"You mean the one that included a marriage to you?" I bit at him.

He looked back down at me, but didn't seem surprised that I knew that piece of information.

"With what we have in store now, you'll be wishing marriage to me was all you had to worry about."

His voice was menacing and unsympathetic in any way. I gulped and his grip on my arm tightened, increasing the pain.

"Trust me your majesty; you _don't _want to ask me that question again."

And I found, to my surprise, that I agreed with him.

"Come on your majesty," he said, a menacing smile in his voice. "I'm taking you to an old friend."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay, okay, I know I still haven't gotten to Bella on that platform, but getting there is taking a bit longer than I had expected. I am fairly certain that we will reach the platform scene in the next chapter, and that Edward will be back! I know, I know, I miss him too, but the story has to be told how it will. **

**Things to think about: What do the scrolls in Oliver's bag contain? Why can Demetri go back into the capital, but Oliver and Walt can't? Are the Belai's really to blame? Or is it really Weidinhun? Was James really a Weidinhun, or was he Belai? How is Bella going to go from this point, to the platform moment? Who does Alice really want; Jasper or Jack? And who is this "old friend" Demetri is taking Bella to? Hmmmm???? **

**Read and Review! Thanks a bunch. **

**Capella**

**P.S: My 4 Musketeers, I dream of a day when you all will have accounts so I can just PM you with replies like I do to all my reviews. You have been such great supporters and your reviews always make me laugh, and **_**please**_** stop apologizing for long reviews. Trust me; I have absolutely no problem with them. ; ) By the way, what happened to the 4****th**** Musketeer? I haven't heard from her in a while. Is she okay? You guys are awesome, and I really like you a lot! : ) **


	40. The Eleventh Hour

**Disclaimer: **

**Capella: Guess who went to Disneyland and California Adventure? **

**Edward: (enthusiastic) We did! **

**Capella: And guess who didn't like a lot of the rides? **

**Edward: (less enthusiastic) I didn't… **

**Capella: Hee hee. We rode on Indiana Jones, and the part at the end, where you think the giant rock's going to fall on you… well, Edward really thought it was going to fall.**

**Edward: I was just trying to protect you! Is that really such a crime? **

**Capella: He broke through the seat belt, launched himself into the air, and pushed the rock back. That was fun to explain to the employees… **

**Edward: It was going to crush us. **

**Capella: No it wasn't. **

**Edward: I'm holding firm to my convictions. **

**Capella: And then there was the Haunted Mansion. **

**Edward: Oh boy. **

**Capella: At the end, you're riding in this chair, and you're looking in this mirror, and you see a ghost sitting in the seat with you. **

**Edward: Okay, but this one is TOTALLY justifiable! Hello, vampire! (points to self) Member of Supernatural's Anonymous. Completely aware of all things paranormal. Ghost; highly likely it was real. **

**Capella: Are ghosts real? **

**Edward: … Well… okay, I've never actually seen one but… **

**Capella: Oh, and then there was the Tower of Terror! (laughing hysterically) **

**Edward: Oh my Cullen, do you really have to share all these stories? Love covers right? **

**Capella: As soon as the seat started to drop, Edward grabbed me and jumped us out from the top of the tower, landed on the ground, and then shot out of the park like a rocket. I've never been so scared in all my life. That was like a ride all on it's own, but unlike any Disney ride I've ever known. **

**Edward: I wasn't expecting it to drop! **

**Capella: Edward, I've come to the conclusion that you don't do amusement parks… **

**Edward: I just think they're dumb. **

**Capella: I just think you're scared. **

**Edward: Uh, hello… vampire… not scared of anything. I was only trying to protect you. **

**Capella: I was fine. I didn't need protecting. **

**Edward: Feminist. **

**Capella: Over-protective fool. **

**Edward: Whatever. **

**Capella: Oh! I got one more story! Edward was totally jealous when Peter Pan gave me his number! HA HA! **

**Edward: For the last time, I was not jealous! I told you, his thoughts were entirely inappropriate, and his intentions completely dishonorable. **

**Capella: He grabbed Peter and climbed him up to the top of the Tower of Terror, and left him there. **

**Edward: Hee hee, now that was funny. **

**Capella: Poor kid. Scared of heights. **

**Edward: Yeah, you'd think they'd check things like that before giving the guy a "flying" character. **

**Capella: Awww… Peter Pan's my favorite. Sorry Edward, couldn't help it. I've been in love with Peter since I was a kid. **

**Edward: He's a cartoon. **

**Capella: And you're a vampire. **

**Edward: So? **

**Capella: My point exactly. **

**Edward: Oh my word. Okay, we need to end this, tell them the news. **

**Capella: We're pregnant! **

**Edward: What? **

**Capella: LOL. Just kidding. Couldn't resist. You just set that up too perfectly. **

**Edward: You almost gave me a heart attack woman. **

**Capella: (pause) I'm not even going to respond to that. **

**Edward: Go ahead.**

**Capella: Oh, right! I wrote a one shot.**

**Edward: For a contest. **

**Capella: It's pretty intense. **

**Edward: I suffer a lot. **

**Capella: It's called, ****If He Didn't Exist.**

**Edward: Guess who the "he" is… huh? Huh? (smirks, and nudges the readers)**

**Capella: Anyway, you can totally read it and vote for me! **

**Edward: Check the message board at the top of Capella's profile for information on how to vote! **

**Capella: That would be awesome! **

**Edward: I could actually win a prize for all my suffering. **

**Capella: All your suffering? Oh please. **

**Edward: I'm ending this… **

**Capella: Capella…**

**Edward: DOESN'T OWN TWILIGHT! HA! I beat you! **

**Capella: (shakes head) Who are you? **

Chapter 40: The Eleventh Hour

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alice POV**

As I slowly began to weave my way out of unconsciousness, the sounds of deep breathing alerted me that I was not alone, but I felt no fear. I had dreamt that I was back on the farm, and that Jasper and Rosalie had both come over for lunch. I saw the whole day in my head, up until the part where I had fallen asleep, and it had felt so real, so it seemed strange to me to wake up with other people in my room.

I slowly opened my eyes, and there before me, Jack came into focus. He was sitting on a chair, wearing a worried expression that was pointed at me. Instead of being alarmed, I felt peaceful, the sweet dream still lingering around me like the scent of bread after it's been baked.

"Hello," I sighed with a smile.

Jack got up, the nervous expression softening on his face, and came to kneel at the foot of the bed. He reached out a hand and swept a strand of hair off my face. "Good morning," he breathed, sounding relieved.

We remained silent, our eyes focused softly on each other for a moment as bits and pieces of the previous day came flooding back in. I couldn't see the whole picture yet. I had a feeling my brain was protecting me from some event, but I did see something that made my heart warm. "You saved Emmett." My voice was still soft, not fully having recovered from sleep.

Jack smiled at me and nodded faintly, his eyes still studying me as if he were trying to make sure I was okay.

Another memory hit then as the puzzle slowly started piecing itself together. I frowned. "You knocked me over."

The serious expression returned to his face. "I had to. You were about to get yourself killed, and you promised me you would stay safe."

I had to think about that, and all I could come up with was when he had almost kissed me in the tunnels, making my brain all cloudy and unable to register anything he was saying. I think he had mentioned something about a promise then. "Is that what I promised?" I asked in jest, but he just looked agitated.

I felt bad, and in an attempt to remedy the situation, I took his hand, and smiling said, "Thank you."

It worked. His answering smile was brilliant, and I was desperate to prolong the mood. It felt nice after the stress my body seemed to be recovering from.

"You know, this is hardly appropriate, being in my room with me, _alone_. I might begin to think you deviant Jack."

"Actually," he answered, "you're in my room."

I felt myself smirk at him. "Oh, I guess that makes _me_ the deviant one then."

He looked nervous again and cleared his throat. "And, we're not actually alone."

"Huh?" I asked confused, and then rolled my shoulder back to check out the other side of the room. "Jasper?"

He smiled strangely at me, and suddenly my peaceful walls crumbled to dust, and all my brain could do was scream in my head, _Jasper, Jack, Jack, Jasper… Jasper… _"Emmett!"

I can hardly explain the relief I felt at the sight of my brother at the foot of the bed, looking back and forth between Jasper, Jack, and me in between, with a strange smirk on his face as if he knew a good joke that no one else was in on.

I sat up too quickly resulting in a blinding head rush. I put a hand over my eyes, groaning, and then I felt four hands on either side of me ushering me back down to the bed.

When I opened my eyes I found that Emmett was next to Jasper, his expression now concerned as well.

"I'm fine," I stated removing my hand from my face to emphasize my point and sat back up, more slowly this time.

I pushed my back against the head board and trained my eyes on Emmett. There was something incredibly awkward about being between Jack… and Jasper…

I took a deep breath. "What happened?" I asked to no one in particular, but my eyes were still glued to my brother. I felt my cheeks begin to burn up, and I was suddenly very aware that I was in a bed between the man that I loved, and the man I had come to admire.

"You fainted," Jack and Jasper said at the same time, and then both turned awkward stares toward each other.

I gulped, trying to suppress the nervous laughter that was attempting to break free. Emmett chuckled.

"Well," I said a little more loudly than necessary, "it was a long day."

"You're such a girl," laughed my oldest brother, always one to snag any opportunity to tease. I picked up one of Jack's pillow's and threw it at him, which he dodged effortlessly.

There was a long pause of awkward silence, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw both Jasper and Jack looking over my head. I closed my hands together and began twirling my fingers around each other, a nervous habit.

"Soooo…" I began, but could think of no words to complete the sentence. I looked to Emmett for help, but he was giving me a look that told me he could read my thoughts and that I was all on my own.

Big, over-protective brother my eye.

As I wracked my brain for words to fill the uncomfortable silence, the previous day began to fill my head, and suddenly the Jasper-Jack situation, if even a situation at all, began to wane as other things became more important.

"What happened?" I asked, suddenly very alert. I wanted to jump out of the bed, but it was early morning, and I'd been sleeping all night in… (I quickly and inconspicuously looked down to check my clothing, the same from yesterday, thank God) and I felt like I needed to bathe and there were men in the room that weren't my family… and the awkwardness was back, but I still had to know.

"What happened with the war? Did we win? Are we still fighting?"

Jasper and Jack both started to speak at the same time, but Jasper won out.

"No, the war's over."

"Already?" I responded, and the faces of all three men around me looked both relieved and grieved.

"Yes," Jasper answered. "We received some… help at the most opportune moment. It was over quickly after that."

I let his words register through my mind. All that dreadful fighting, the killing, the worrying if we would live to see tomorrow, if this country would still be ours in the morning, all that was over. It seemed strange to have happened so quickly. I don't ever remember a battle ending this fast. They must have been some reinforcements.

"Edward!" I cried out surprised as his face appeared in my mind, and looked immediately over at Emmett, but it was Jasper's assuring voice that answered my one worded question.

"He's fine Alice." I felt his warm hand on my arm and chills went up my spine. My face shot over to him quickly. "I was with him all the way until yesterday evening. He didn't go back into the battle."

"He didn't?" It didn't sound like my brother. He had waited his whole life for this moment. Why would he hide from it now?

"He was taking Bella to safety," Jasper said answering my unspoken question.

"Bella?" I asked surprised, my voice raising a few octaves higher when I said her name.

Jasper's face turned pained again, and he looked away from me.

"Jasper?" I asked placing a hand over his. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer right away. I turned to Emmett, who looked suddenly angry, the earlier smirk now cleared off his face. I then turned to Jack, who was looking between the three of us confused. I hadn't told him about my friendship with the queen.

"Someone please tell me what's going on?" I demanded sitting up straighter and shrugging away from Jasper's touch.

"Alice," Jasper said softly turning his eyes back on me. They looked apologetic. "Edward had taken the queen to safety yesterday, but somehow she was returned to the capital." He paused, and I silently encouraged him to go on, not knowing what followed, but feeling an ominous warning that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good news.

"She's being held in the palace dungeons at this very moment, and she's scheduled for execution this afternoon."

"What?" I barely choked out. I could hardly believe my ears. "But… but why?"

Jasper seemed unable to answer me, so Jack cut in. When he spoke, his voice sounded confused, but not sympathetic, as if his reply made all the sense in the world.

"For the attack on Weidinhun."

I turned to him, my eyes wide in shock, and he was staring back on me as if I were crazy for not being aware of that little piece of information.

"But, Bella wouldn't… she would never…"

"Alice," Jack began reaching out to take my hand, but I pulled it away. "How else do you think the Belai's were able to infiltrate our country so successfully? She had to have planned the whole thing. The wedding was a ruse."

He didn't sound as if he were trying to hurt me, just as if this were common knowledge that everyone was in on, but each word pierced me like a sword.

"No!" I spat back at him. "She would never do this. I know Bella, and I know she's incapable of…" My cheeks were hot and I was so filled with fury as well as fear I couldn't finish my statement.

"You know the queen? Personally?" Jack asked.

"She stayed with Alice's family for two weeks before she came to the palace," Jasper answered for me while I tried to calm down my seething.

"But," Jack began, sounding more confused than ever. "How could she have? She was in the palace the moment the boat arrived. I live in the palace, and it was all anyone talked about. She was in the highest tower. No one was allowed to see her, but the wedding was being planned and…"

"Did _anyone_ ever see her?" Jasper asked in a tone that sounded like he was talking to an imbecile.

Jack was silent for a moment as he thought on Jasper's question, and I was finally calm enough to speak in a rash tone.

"Her ship was caught in a storm and she was living with us."

Jack looked up at me and his features softened as he began to understand what we were telling him. "Alice, you obviously seem like the kind of person who is prone to see the good in everyone, but you mustn't be deceived. How else do you explain the attack?"

I took a deep breath. I was feeling a temper of Edward proportions flaring up, and I knew that wouldn't make him understand.

I leant towards him, took his hand and looked him straight in the eye. In a voice as gentle and as serious as I could manage, I said, "Listen Jack, I know Bella. I know that she's good, and incapable of what she's being accused of. She came here to bring peace, and whatever ruined that plan, it wasn't of her doing. You have to trust me."

He didn't say anything for a long moment, and I didn't take my eyes off him. Finally, his expression turned into a smile, and he placed his free hand on top of mine.

"Okay Alice. I trust you."

Surprised, my breath caught for a moment, as if I hadn't expected that answer to come, especially not that quickly. "Thank you." I smiled, and pulled back.

I surveyed the room again, and found my brother staring silently off to the side, that same angry expression on his face, and I knew he hadn't forgiven Bella for Rosalie's death. I then turned to Jasper, who was staring confusedly back at me, and I didn't understand his expression.

"What do we do?" I asked out loud to everyone in the room, though I knew who would be the least likely to volunteer options. I stole a quick peek at my brother.

"We have to talk to my father," Jack answered and then stood up.

I thought about that answer and remembered that Jack's father was the head of the court.

"Of course! If anyone can stop this execution, it's him!" I already felt the tinges of hope arising.

"I don't see how that's going to work," came Jasper's voice which for the first time sent waves of agitation through me.

"Jazz?" I asked surprised, but he wasn't looking at me.

"Your father's the one who ordered the execution," he said accusingly at Jack, and now Jasper too was standing to his feet.

Feeling more vulnerable, I pulled the blanket up to my chest.

"He was only doing what he thought best for his people," Jack spat back, not cowering to Jasper's intimidating stature.

"By accusing the wrong person?"

"Not everyone believes that the queen is innocent."

"Like you only a second ago?" Jasper was now crossing his arms, and his expression was every bit as accusing as his tone.

I saw Emmett move out of the corner of my eye and turned to find him now standing, eyeing both Jack and Jasper carefully in case he needed to intervene.

"Well, if my mind can be changed, than so can everyone else's."

"Oh of course. I'm sure every one else will be just as complying and compassionate as you." No one missed the sarcasm in Jasper's tone, and my confusion was growing by the second.

"Look, at least I'm willing to try. Right now it's the best option we have, and unless you have a better idea, I say we get moving. We only have a few hours."

Jasper had nothing to add to that, and I was ready to be as far away from this room as possible, the tension thick enough now you could cut it with a knife. No longer caring how I looked, or smelled, I tossed the covers aside and prepared to jump out of the bed.

At first I was going to jump out on Jack's side, but the way he was staring at Jasper made me think twice about it. So I turned to Jasper's side of the bed, and found it wasn't any better. I stopped for a minute, considered my dilemma, and then when I looked up at my brother's once again amused face, I reflexively began to crawl forward on the ridiculously large bed, (honestly, how much room does a person need to sleep) and jumped off the end by my brother, who took my hand at the last minute to help steady me.

I brushed my hands through my skirt smoothing it out, and then turned back to the two men behind me, who were both staring at me with flabbergasted expressions.

"Well?" I asked, trying not to sound as awkward as I felt. "Shall we go?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

The dungeon was instantly familiar, and it didn't seem to surprise me that Demetri brought me to the exact same cell where they had kept Edward. What did cause my breath to stop for a moment were the cell's current occupants.

"Father? Mother?"

My mother had been pacing back and forth next to the back wall, and my father was sitting on the ground with his head buried in his hands. They both looked exhausted and worn, as if they had lived an entire lifetime of grief in one night. They both looked up at me when I had spoken.

In a sudden jerk I managed to break away from Demetri's grasp and ran to the bars of my own volition, desperate to get inside to my parents.

The cell keeper, the same one that had held Edward, opened the iron bars with his keys. "Hello again," he said mockingly as the key clicked.

The door swung open and I ran into the cell and straight into my mother's arms. I was taken aback when my father then quickly stood up and wrapped his own arms around the two of us.

I couldn't help myself. The tears started flowing freely then. There was just something about being tightly enclosed by my mother and father that brought a semblance of comfort in this crazy world.

"Well that was easy," came Demetri's voice from behind, and I turned to find the cell had already been locked. "But I figured you wouldn't put up much of a struggle to get in," he said eyeing my father.

He chuckled darkly and I felt my father's strong arms tighten around me.

"Enjoy your time together," he said with an evil smirk. "You don't have much of it left."

Demetri and the guard walked briskly out of the cell as if there were many important things to be done, otherwise I'm sure he would have lingered longer to taunt me.

I pulled back and faced my father. "What does he mean?" I asked, knowing they had some new plan for me, but still unsure as to what it might be.

A mix of shame and anger crossed my father's face and I knew it was a struggle to keep looking at me at the moment.

"They're blaming us for the attack on Weidinhun," he answered with frustration in his tone.

"Which is just ridiculous," my mother added. "We've told them over and over that you're father fought against his own men to protect Weidinhun. There were witnesses. They even tried to contend on your father's behalf, but those soldiers have _mysteriously_ disappeared."

My mother crossed her arms and stared off into the distance with great agitation painting her expression.

I stared out in horror. I could feel hopelessness beginning to settle in, though everything inside me seemed to be trying to fight it.

"Isn't there a way we can prove we're innocent? You said you had witnesses. You said they contended for you. Maybe more will?"

"Isabella," my father breathed while placing a hand over his eyes. "Even if there was some sort of proof, do you really think they'd believe it? The country is in an outrage, and they want justice. I was in that battle. Weidinhun lost a lot of men today."

"So did Belai," my mother spat, still agitated.

My father placed two hands on my shoulders and continued to speak in a voice that rang of age old wisdom and experience.

"They were betrayed. A great blow was dealt to them this past day, and without any recompense, they will never be at ease."

"So we must pay for their ease with our blood?" I asked in anger. I knew I should have felt fear, but I was plagued with frustration instead. Of all I had sacrificed for this country, now I had to give them my life, the very last thing they could take from me. I felt as if from the inside out I had been sucked dry.

"It isn't our fault, and it's not fair," my father answered, sounding more calm than the rest of us, "but there's nothing we can do."

Hearing the hopelessness in my father's voice was all I needed to hear to completely let myself give up. If my father and my king couldn't find a way out of this, than how could I?

I held my eyes on my father's for one final moment, searching for any sign that there might still be some fight in him, but when I found none, I dropped my shoulders, let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, and then walked over to sit and lean against the wall.

It was here that I chose to think of Edward. Somehow being in this cell, the same that he had dwelt in for days, made me feel closer to him, as if a small piece of him had been left behind in these cold, stone walls.

I pictured him lying on the floor, his head rested in my lap as I stroked his hair. I closed my eyes and he became so clear I could almost feel him near me. The sight of his face, even in my imagination, always seemed to bring me a semblance of peace in the midst of chaos, and at this moment, I needed peace more than anything.

As I waited for whatever was coming next, keeping Edward safe in my mind, I felt a tear escape my closed eye, roll down my cheek and fall against my chest, just over my heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alice POV **

It felt strange running through the palace, not having to look over my shoulder every two seconds, or be silent so I wouldn't be found. Until now, that was what my whole palace experience had been.

Following Jack was like having a golden key that gave you free access to anywhere you wanted to go. Every one seemed to know him, and acknowledged him as if he were a prince. He'd told me his father was the head of the court, but I hadn't realized how important that actually was until I saw the way grown men responded to him, as if one wrong move could sentence them to death.

The palace was in a frenzy. From what we could gather, news that the king had been killed in battle had spread like a wild fire, and the court was gathering to determine what was to be done. I wasn't too knowledgeable on politics, but I knew there was no direct heir to the throne. I wasn't sure on the other hand, who the next heir would be.

Jack stopped us in front of a large door and told us to wait while he went inside.

As soon as he disappeared I stared after him, breathing deeply in and out as my concern for Bella grew more and more.

I heard someone cough and turned around to find Emmett and Jasper staring curiously at me.

My eyes shifted back and forth between them, trying to read their expressions, but it wasn't too long before my eyes settled on Jasper and could no longer look away. His expression slowly began to change from curiosity to something else entirely that I couldn't understand. I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking, but for some reason felt too afraid to ask.

The memory of Jack's first and second kissed suddenly knocked the wind out of my stomach and I was washed over with guilt. At the same time, I was entirely filled with more confusion than I'd felt since this whole mess started. It was almost as if my own war was brewing inside of me, and I wasn't sure who would win.

On one hand I had Jack; with him I felt safe and sure of where I stood with him. At the same time he was exciting and charming and good, and all that I had dreamed of in my future love.

But then there was Jasper; Jasper who had always found his way into my heart without even trying. Jasper, who was staring at me now with such intense eyes…

I felt my breath catch in my throat as a fire began to boil in my blood. It was just the same as it had always been, the way he made me feel.

"Alice," he began, breaking me out of the spell I was under, and he started to walk toward me, but just then the door opened, and Jack came bursting through it, his cheeks flushed, his eyes angry.

"Cursed be that blasted man and his fool hearted ways!" he spat, stopping just before me, his body tense.

"What happened?" I asked forcing my eyes away from Jasper, my worry for Bella intensifying. "Did you speak with him?"

"I tried. He won't listen. He said I was deceived, and that he didn't have time to argue because the new king needed to be decided, and the execution is only a few hours away."

I felt as if my stomach had turned into a deep dark hole and everything I knew was falling inside. "You have to go back!" I begged moving closer to him. "You have to try. They're going to kill her."

"Alice," he said sympathetically, placing two hands on my shoulders. "He won't see me. He won't listen. I know my father. There's nothing we can do."

"No!" I cried and jerked away from his touch. He looked as if he had been burned. "I can't let this happen! There has to be something."

I stared at him for a moment, pleading with my eyes, but his expression didn't turn. He had given up.

I turned back around and went to Jasper, but he had that same helpless expression. Unsure of what to do, but needing to do something, I began pacing in quick, ungraceful steps, going back and forth in every direction, feeling completely aimless.

I finally turned back to Jack, bit my lower lip as tears began to form in my eyes, and realized that he was right.

"This is bigger than us Alice," he said not moving a muscle in his body. "I can't win against my father. Without the king, he has the final call."

My hands fell to my sides, and I closed my eyes as the tears finally began to fall. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find Jasper just in front of me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, seeming unsure of what to do next.

I heard foot steps behind me and then heard Jack's voice just at my ear. "I can take you to her."

I turned away from Jasper to face Jack, and his hand left my shoulder, leaving a lingering warmth as it did.

Jack took a deep breath and stared down at me. He looked pained, and I knew he would have done anything for me if he could have. "It's all I can give you," he said with some hope in his voice, sending shivers down my spine.

I took a deep breath, and then nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

When I heard the door outside the cell open, my head snapped up, and I'm fairly certain my jaw dropped to the floor. Of all the people I would have expected to walk through that door, Alice would have been the last.

"Alice?" I asked confused, not entirely convinced I wasn't dreaming.

She quickly walked to the bars and wrapped her fingers around them. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying, and there was a look of disbelief upon her face.

"Bella," she finally breathed as if she had been holding her breath the entire time since she'd walked in through the door.

At the sound of my name on her lips, I quickly rose to my feet and ran to meet her. I reached my arms through the bars and she did the same, until both of us were met in a sort of awkward hug. It didn't matter. It felt good just to be near her again. At one time, she had been like a sister to me, and no matter who she was, and what had happened between our countries since the wedding, I loved her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, almost laughing, still not able to believe my eyes.

She pulled back an arm and wiped a fresh tear off her cheek, and with a sniffle she answered, "I heard you were here, I had to see you. Bella, they're going to…" She couldn't finish, so I answered for her.

"I know." I put two hands on her cheeks and made her look at me, for she had turned away with an expression of shame. "Hey," I said smiling, trying to bring her some comfort. "It's alright. I'm going to be fine."

"No," she cried, the tears falling more freely now. "It's not right. You didn't do this. I went to the head of the court. His son tried to contend for you. I told him you were innocent, and he tried, but the judge wouldn't listen. It's not right. You didn't do this."

Her voice sounded as desperate and despondent as I felt, but despite all that, I could feel my insides tightening, and my throat choking up at her confession of her faith in my innocence.

"Thank you," I said, trying not to cry myself.

"For what?" she asked, her voice groggy from her tears.

"For believing that I didn't do this." At the moment, besides Edward and my family, she was probably the only one.

She smiled a wistful smile at me. "Of course you didn't do it Bella. How could you? Kind as you are? Good as you are?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far?"

"What do you mean?"

I twisted my hands around the bars and looked down at my feet. "I'm not good Alice. Everything I touch comes to ruin. I hurt the people I love, or lose them. I try. I try to make the right decisions, but no matter what I do some one ends up hurt. I'm like poison. I can't win."

I was vaguely aware of my parents listening in the back ground as I poured out my heart to my friend, but I didn't care. I knew the end was near and nothing I said would matter then.

I felt a soft hand on my cheek, and she pulled my face up to meet her compassion filled eyes.

"Bella, listen to me. We don't always see ourselves so clearly as we ought. Sometimes we have to look at our lives through another's eyes, so look through mine now.

"Before the wind brought you to our little farm, I was alone. I was in a small house full of people, but I was entirely alone. I had no one to talk to. There was Rosalie, but she was always wrapped up in herself, and Emmett. There was my mother, but to an extent you can only tell mother's certain things. Emmett and Edward were hopeless, of course.

"Everything that had been going on with Jasper, and I hadn't a soul to confide in, and then you were there, and you just listened, and you were so good at it. I felt like I had been holding the whole world inside me, and it was too much to bear, and as soon as you were there, I was able to let go."

Her features grew more intense as she became more desperate for me to hear and know what she was trying to make me understand.

"And it wasn't just me you affected. Rosalie never felt more understood in her life. She never told you, but she confessed to me that there was something about you that made her feelings valid, as if she really _were _more than just a pretty face to look upon. Like someone else besides Emmett saw past that."

Just the sound of Rosalie's name choked me up, but I was hanging on every word she was saying.

"Esme loved having someone to teach, Carlisle loved feeling like the hero when you were sick, and Edward…"

She paused and everything inside me wanted to burst at the seams. My love for him was only intensifying when I knew soon I would be gone and I had nothing one else to commit to. I was aloud to love him in my final moments, and no one would take that away from me.

"Edward came alive when you showed up. Before you, his mind was always somewhere else. My father feared he'd lost him to a war that hadn't even happened yet, but then he met you, and for the first time he'd experienced a love that existed outside his family.

"You couldn't see the change in him that us who have known him forever could see. Those two weeks you were there, you brought him back to us."

"I left him Alice," I interjected, pain now searing through my veins. "I left him broken."

She paused a moment as if she were choosing her next few words very carefully. "One day with a love so powerful it muddles our senses, is better than a lifetime without it."

She paused again after she said that, and I got the feeling she wasn't looking at me anymore, but rather through me. I waited a moment for her to come back to earth. She blinked, shook her head, and then said, "My point is, that you did bring goodness to our family, and I will be eternally grateful for that."

She smiled sadly at me, and I took her hand through the bars, my tears now falling without restraint.

"Alice," I could barely say her name, my voice thick with emotion. "You and your family gave me more in the two weeks I spent with you, than anything anyone else has given me in my whole life. I'd rather spend one day with you on that farm than a thousand in the palace."

She squeezed my hand tighter, and before she could say anything else, the door opened, and a young man I didn't recognize came walking in.

"Alice," he called with an obvious fondness, "just a couple more minutes, and we have to go."

She turned to face him, but didn't answer. He nodded, took a curious look at me, and then walked back through the door. Alice turned back to me, the pain fresh on her face again.

"I…" she began, but she shook her head, unable to finish her sentence. I on the other hand was curious about the handsome stranger on the other side of the door, and welcomed the distraction, for it took my mind off the pressures of the day, even if just for a moment.

"Who was that?" I asked still staring after the door.

"Bella, no. I can't talk about my life right now, not when all… _this_… is going on," she said pointedly looking at the cell.

"Alice please, I'd give anything not to think about _this_ for just a moment. Who was that boy, and why did he look at you that way?"

"What way?" she asked, her voice still hoarse from her crying.

"Like he was in love with you." Despite myself, I smirked.

"That was Jack," she answered, his name sounding just as sweet on her tongue, as her name had sounded on his. "He's been… helping me…"

"Helping you what?" I asked, my tone full of implications.

Alice finally allowed herself to smile, and she playfully shoved my shoulder. "Stop," she demanded jokingly. "He brought me through underground tunnels to help me find my brothers."

"Oh… and?"

She looked back behind her as if she were checking to see if he were still in the room, than leaned forward and whispered, "He kissed me… twice."

I gasped slightly. "What about Jasper?"

Her face scrunched together creating lines in her cheeks and forehead. "I don't know. I don't know what he feels about me, or if he'll even stick around this time. That's his way. He starts to get close, and then he disappears. You've seen it."

"Alice," I interrupted before she could say more. "Jasper's in love with you. Of that I am certain, and you love him too. You cannot deny it."

"No, I don't deny it. But I can't deny I don't feel anything for Jack." She whispered that last part, and checked behind her shoulder again. "They're both out there, waiting for me, and I don't know what to do."

"You will," I answered placing a comforting hand softly on her arm. "When the time comes, you'll be sure of who you want."

The door opened again, and the boy named Jack reappeared. I studied his face more carefully this time, comparing it with the information I had on him now.

"It's time Alice," he answered, and I felt my hand grip tighter around her arm.

She turned back to me quickly and sucked in a deep breath. "Bella…" She sounded afraid, and I felt it in myself as well. The distraction was gone, and reality was once again knocking at my door.

I felt my breath begin to quicken, and I tried desperately to calm down. I didn't want to panic in front of Alice, and cause her more pain than she was already dealing with.

"It's okay," I whispered, and forced a smile on my face.

"Alice, we have to go," Jack whispered loudly from his place at the door. "They'll be coming for her soon, and we can't be found here."

Alice closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. When she opened, she looked frustrated.

"It's going to be fine," I said once again trying to reassure her. "I'm not afraid," I lied.

"This isn't right," she said again reaching for me through the bars. "I have to do something."

"Alice, I'm ready. I'm tired, and I don't know how much further I could go in this life as a princess. It's going to be fine, really. Let me go."

"No," she spat at me.

I got closer to the bars, and whispered quickly in her ears as I saw Jack coming to take her away, "Tell Edward something for me. Tell him I didn't leave him at the house this morning. Tell him I was found and taken. Tell him if I hadn't been, I would have been right next to him when he opened his eyes. Promise me Alice. Promise me."

"I promise," she sputtered, and then a new round of tears began to fall.

Jack was right behind her then, and when he gripped her arm, Alice gripped tightly around the bars, trying to prevent herself from being taken away.

"No," she cried softly at first, and then again more loudly as he began to pull at her harder. "No, no I can't leave her. Please, No!"

Jack now had his arms around her waist as he pulled.

"No, please!" she cried again.

I placed my hands gently over hers as they gripped the bars with determined strength, and softly said with a wistful smile, "Let me go Alice. It's okay. I'm going to be okay."

Jack finally pried her lose, and I pressed myself completely against the bars, a reflex when I couldn't feel her anymore.

Jasper appeared then, running to them both.

"No, Bella, no! Please. Bella!"

Both Jasper and Jack were now pulling Alice as she struggled to come back to me.

I listened to her cries until they finally reached the door, and Jasper awarded me one final glance of sympathy before they had her out, and the door shut behind them.

It was when I could no longer hear my friend's cries that I finally allowed myself to break down. I felt a pair of thin, soft arms wrap around me and I turned my head to cry into my mother.

"Shhh…" she consoled, holding me close and rubbing one hand down my hair. "Breathe my love."

I took a deep, jagged breath, and hoarsely blew it out. I continued in this manner until my sobbing calmed and my breathing became a bit easier.

"This is it," I said, my eyes closed tight, as images of my death began flashing in my mind. I shot my eyes open then, hoping the light would blind the visions. "Mother," I breathed, and than told her the truth that I couldn't tell Alice. "I'm afraid."

She didn't respond with the words of wisdom she always had had for me in the past. Instead she pulled me tighter to her chest, and the words ran over again in my mind.

_I was afraid, and I needed Edward. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alice POV**

We spent the next couple hours searching once again for Jack's father, but he was completely unattainable. There were too many situations and affairs of the country that needed to be dealt with, not to mention the Belai Execution, (I shuddered every time I heard the phrase spoken aloud with such pride and justice) and with the King dead, Jack's father was in charge until a new king was appointed. So finding an audience with him, even for his son, was near impossible.

I was constantly on the brink of tears as the fear for my friends life grew exponentially, but my determination to see her saved kept me on my feet.

"Blasted beast of a man," Jack cried out in frustration as he paced back and forth in front of the door of his father's court room. He pounded on it once again. "Let me in! I demand to see my father!"

I was pacing back and forth myself, a good distance from Jack, and Jasper was leaning calmly against a wall, arms crossed, his eyes shifting back and forth between me and Jack. His calm stature was increasingly frustrating. Why wasn't he experiencing the nausea I was?

Emmett had left just after I'd seen Bella to help move the dead.

That was another thought that was currently plaguing my mind. I was terrified to go back outside. Terrified of what I would see. I'd overheard some talking about it in the palace, and my imagination was running wild. Between my worries for Bella and my fears of the outside, my head felt as if it were going to explode.

Then there was Jasper. He hadn't said two words to me since I'd woken up, but he'd had a few snide comments for Jack that were getting under my skin, especially after all he'd done for me.

For example, when we'd first started searching for Jack's father, a section of the palace we'd needed to cross through had been guarded, and many had been trying to get in. So Jack took us around to a room with another secret door. (Honestly, if the situation surrounding this day had been different, I could have spent days just searching and exploring secret doors. Who knew one palace could have so many?) This room had looked as if it were some sort of storage room that hadn't been touched in years. There were wardrobes and shelves and chairs and dressers all over.

"My brother and I used to play hide and seek in here," Jack said making conversation, presumably trying to distract me. He walked over to one particular wall which was bombarded with a desk, a book shelf, and a chest on top of a large dresser.

He started with moving the book shelf, which apparently wasn't as heavy as it looked. Jasper stood off to the side and watched, as Jack continued on with his story.

"Mostly I think we were trying to hide from our tutors. A lot of these drawers still have things inside them. We liked to pretend we were searching for buried treasure."

When he had it pulled back to his satisfaction, he turned and gave Jasper a funny look, probably wondering why he wasn't offering help, but then shook his head and went to the chest.

He tried to lift it up, but it only skidded forward, most likely leaving some marks on the desk it was resting on.

"Wow, I think this thing is full of the books from the shelf," he chuckled and then turned back and stared at Jasper. I felt my stomach twist in knots I couldn't explain.

"Do you mind?" he asked pleasantly, despite the scowl plastered on Jasper's face.

Jasper shrugged and walked over to Jack, who moved to one side of the chest. Jasper brushed him aside and grabbed the handles.

"I've got it Palace Boy," he said smugly. "I wouldn't want you callusing your carefully manicured hands."

Jack let out a disbelieving huff of air and stepped back, eyes wide.

Not without effort, Jasper lifted up the chest, and then set it down a few feet away. After, he brushed his hands together, and then looked at Jack. "What next?" he asked, his lips pressed together in a hard line.

The tension I'd been feeling all day suddenly thickened liked butter, and I froze, unsure if the whole room wasn't about to disintegrate.

"Well," Jack began, sounding as if he were rising to a challenge. "You can move the dresser, if you think you can handle it." He crossed his arms and raised one eye brow. He'd placed a carefree smile on his face, as if Jasper's move hadn't phased him in the slightest.

Jasper stretched out his arms and than moved to the dresser. "I work on a farm," he said proudly without glancing at Jack. "This is nothing."

He then bent down, placed two hands on the dresser, and began to push. The dresser didn't move an inch.

Jasper stood up straight, looked down at the piece of furniture, and then bent down, and began to push again. He didn't stop so easily this time, and it wasn't until his cheeks were puffed out and his face had turned a deep red that he pulled away.

"Should I…" Jack began taking a step forward, but Jasper interrupted.

"No, I've got it." He sounded angry, and I was in the background trying to melt into the wall.

Jasper leaned down and after taking a deep breath, began to push again, and once again, the dresser didn't budge an inch. He finally pulled back and to my surprise, he kicked the dresser in frustration, causing me to jump in place.

Instead of feeling awkward, Jack just laughed and moved over to Jasper. He bent down, and slowly and in jerky movements, pulled out the bottom drawer. From my place on the other side of the room, I had to stand on my tip toes to see what was inside, but Jasper said it out loud before I saw.

"Bricks? Who puts bricks in a dresser?"

"Little boys who like to steal them," Jack answered with a chuckle. "Probably why you couldn't move it." He shrugged, but he didn't release the smile from his face. "It's understandable you didn't think to look though. I suppose Farm Boys are taught to think with their brawn as opposed to Palace Boys, who learn to think with their brains."

Jasper looked pointedly at Jack, and I saw the red return to his face.

Jack finished pulling out the drawer and then moved it back enough so the dresser could be pushed forward.

"There you go," he said standing up and wiping his hands off on his coat. "Have at it."

And that's how the whole evening had been. Jack had taken to calling Jasper Farm Boy, while Jasper in turn called Jack Palace Boy, each name accompanied with insults that were becoming increasingly more offensive, and all the while I was moving behind them growing more and more frustrated.

And now here we were, in front of the court room, Jack pounding on the door, Jasper leaning against the wall, and myself pacing.

"That's not going to work," Jasper said nonchalantly. "He hasn't agreed to see you for the last two hours. What makes you think pounding on his door is going to change his mind?"

Jack turned around, his carefree smile finally wiped off his face and replaced with frustration. "At least I'm trying!" He almost screamed. "Standing against the wall doing nothing but insulting me isn't going to get us any further. Then again, I suppose you have nothing but pigs on the brain, huh Farm Boy?"

"Better than arrogant, self-righteous, elite thoughts, huh Palace Boy?"

"Are you really so prejudice against the elite?" Jack asked, taking a break from trying to break the door down. I continued pacing. I was used to their little quarrels and spats by now. "Or is your misplaced anger drawn from something else? Something a bit more valuable?"

I stopped when I saw both boys turn to me.

"What?" I asked, frustrated. "Jack's right Jasper," I said, and I saw his face fall. "Arguing and standing against the wall is accomplishing nothing. We need to be more strategic. We need to save Bella."

"We need to convince my father she's innocent," Jack said for the hundredth time. "It's the only way."

"But he won't listen to us!" I cried out, fighting back angry tears that were threatening to fall. "There has to be another way."

I was just on the verge of breaking down then, and it must have been obvious, because both boys started walking toward me.

"Alice," Jasper breathed tenderly, stretching out his hand toward me, but just then the door to the court room opened, and a large group of men came walking out.

Each of them glared at Jack, and finally the last man, surrounded by quite a few guards, stopped in front of him. Jasper came quickly and stood protectively at my side.

The man was tall, with dark hair that had slightly grayed, and he was staring intently and angrily down at Jack.

"Do you have any idea," then man spat in a gruff voice, and Jasper moved from my side to plant himself in front of me, "the humiliation you caused me in there?"

"Father," Jack began, but the man cut him off.

"No, don't say a word. I should have you thrown in the dungeon. If you weren't my son, I would have. Now, I know what you want, and it's not going to happen. The execution is starting soon, and if you can't handle it, I suggest you stay away."

My heart sunk, but he man continued as if he couldn't hear it screaming.

"But then again, as my son, it would be appropriate for you to be there, supporting your father. Shall I suffer any more humiliation than what you've already caused me? My son, defending the traitors of Belai?"

The man, apparently Jack's father, glared down at his son, but Jack didn't back down.

"No! Will you please just listen for one second? I've talked to men in battle, and many have claimed they saw the king of Belai fighting on our side, against his own men! Shouldn't they at least have a trial? Give them witnesses?"

The man rose his hand and brought it down roughly against Jack's face. I started to run forward, but Jasper stopped me.

"Don't let me hear any more of your traitorous words come out of your mouth. Things are about to change for our family, and if you get in the way of it, don't think I won't hesitate to ship you off to another country."

He then put two hands gently on Jack's shoulders, who was looking fearfully and angrily up at his father.

"Things are going to get better for us son," he said softly. "Be patient. You'll see."

He lifted up his hand again, and I flinched, but this time he gently patted Jack's cheek, right where he had just slapped it, and then walked away.

Jack stared straight ahead, breathing heavily for a moment, and when his seething began to wane, before turning back to us, he declared sarcastically, "Oh how I love that man. Ladies and gentleman, my father."

He turned to us, a smile on his face, though it was not as carefree as before.

There was a silent moment between the three of us, when finally Jasper moved aside allowing me to run forward. I placed my hand against Jack's cheek where he had been struck, and he stared down at me, the smile gone, with an expression I couldn't read.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice laced with concern.

The smile I loved returned then as he answered, "That? That was nothing. I'm fine. A little concerned. When my father says things are going to get better for us, that can only mean he's once again been elevated in power, which means the exact opposite of good."

Something clicked with me then, and I felt my jaw drop, and my hand fell away from his cheek. "You don't think?"

"I do," he answered.

I felt the shock shoot through me at the speed of light as the truth began to dawn, and then Jasper finally said out loud what Jack and I could only think. "They're going to make him king."

Jack nodded. "Presumably."

"Well," Jasper said in the same sarcastic tone Jack had used only moments ago. "That's wonderful."

We all took a moment to let that sink in, and then another thought crossed my mind. "Bella!" I cried out and turned back to Jasper, and then again to Jack.

I heard Jasper sigh behind me, and I knew they both were seeing the situation as hopeless, but I wasn't ready to give up.

"Alice?" called Jasper's voice behind me, and I turned to him. "They're taking her now. We can try, but there's not much left we can do. Jack could try again to talk to his father, but if it doesn't work, and if we're out there, you're going to see…"

He couldn't finish the sentence as he stared a familiar protective stare at me.

"Are you prepared?" He asked firmly.

The answer was no, but I knew if I said that, he would lock me in a room until it was over. So I nodded instead, and fought back the tears with all my might.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, and I felt all my defenses failing.

"Yes," I choked out, and Jasper reached up a hand and ran his fingers down a strand of my hair. I shivered.

"Alice," he whispered, "I know what this is going to do to you, and I want to spare you of it."

I noticed he was refraining from using certain words. I pulled away from him.

"Either way, I won't be spared. Take me to her."

After one last hard look, Jasper moved his attention beyond my head.

"Come on Jack," he said, using his name directly for the first time. "Let's go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

They took me before they took my parents. Walking away from them was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do, but like always, I didn't have a choice.

Walking to the platform I was now positioned on, was like walking with anchors chained to my feet, yet somehow I'd found the strength to move on, but now, down on my knees, pulling off my cap, awaiting the sword that would soon kiss my neck, a greater fear was sweeping in.

I had told Alice I was ready to go, but I wasn't. I wanted more time, more time with Edward. I needed him near me. I needed to see him just one more time.

My eyes instinctively began to scan the crowd, searching, desperate to find him, knowing that it was impossible.

I happened to catch sight of Alice. She had somehow made her way through the throngs of the crowd to a place only a few feet before me, Jasper at her side, one arm around her waist. Her eyes were clouded with tears, and she kept looking over to the side. I checked, but I couldn't find what had captured her interest.

A mob of people consumed the field that the platform was situated in, and they were all looking at me with vengeful eyes, hungry for justice. Hungry for my life.

Their shouts deafened my ears. Their accusing fingers pointed thrust daggers in my chest.

Again, I scanned the crowd for my love, the gnawing fear of the blade that would soon come scratching at the back of my mind.

The sky was grey and full of clouds that would soon pour rain. It was almost as if it had been that way on purpose, as if Fate had finally had her last laugh, and was setting the stage for my death. She'd tried with all her might, and she'd finally accomplished her purpose; tearing Edward and I apart for good.

I thought of Seth's story, of the prince and the princess who were in love, but were eventually torn apart, which reminded me that that was how it was always going to be. There was no love for a princess. We would never see our dreams fulfilled, and if we fought for those dreams, _this_ seemed to be the ultimate end for us.

Then, like a light in the darkness, at the end of the crowd, towering above their heads on a great white steed, appeared my heart, appeared my soul. It was so impossible, so surreal, it could only have been a dream, but oh how entirely I wanted it to be real.

There he was, his expression blurred from being so far away, but there was no mistaking him. There was no denying, whether apparition or reality, who it was sitting on that horse, and just like that, my heart settled, and my lungs finally filled with air, and the world was just as it should be.

"_Edward,_" I whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Wow, if you made it this far, congratz! I'm pretty sure this was my longest chapter so far, but I REALLY wanted to finally make it to the platform scene, the one I've had planned out for quite some time. It's going to be intense, and it's going to be next chapter. **

***IMPORTANT NOTE* After you leave me a wonderful little review, be sure to check out my one shot, ****If He Didn't Exist****. I wrote it for a contest, and need all the votes I can get! I have information on how you can vote for the story in the Message Center at the top of my profile. **

**Thanks again! **

**Have an Epic Day, **

**Capella : ) **


	41. The Platform

**(A/N: Hey everyone. I know I completely disappeared off the face of the earth there, but for the last month I have been gone all hours of daylight, seven days a week. I was working multiple jobs, and super tired all the time, but all that is starting to simmer down, and I have TIME in my life again! (Honestly, it's weird, I don't even know what to do with myself.) Anyway, all that to say, I have more time to work on The Storm, and there are only a couple chapters left after this, so hopefully we'll get things wrapped up pretty quickly. Thanks for your patience and enjoy. We've finally reached the platform!) **

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: You're such a punk. **

**Capella: Me? Why? **

**Edward: Uh, hello, a whole month? **

**Capella: Right, well some of us aren't vampires and can't get a weeks worth of stuff done in 5 minutes.**

**Edward: No excuses! I'm disappointed. **

**Capella: Aw, sad day. Well, I think I know what might make you feel better?**

**Edward: … Okay, I cave. What? **

**Capella: I TOTALLY forgive you for eating that shark in front of my friends!**

**Edward: Really? Why? **

**Capella: Cuz I had shark, and you're right, it's delicious. **

**Edward: I know right? Oh crap, I'm starting to sound like Jessica Stanly. **

**Capella: HA HA! That's awesome… (sees readers looking surprised at her) I mean… so **_**NOT**_** awesome. **

**Edward: Right… What I meant to say was, (says with a brittish accent) 'Oh my, Capella, I am so pleased that you found shark to your liking. It really is such a delightful and delectable morsel from the sea.' **

**Capella: (raises one eye brow) Where'd you pick up the accent? **

**Edward: (shrugs and mumbles) I du no. **

**Capella: Oh, I'm l-o-l-ing, out loud. : ) **

**Edward: You totally are!**

**Capella: I know right? Hey, let's do the thing together today! **

**Edward: Sweet… On 3: 1… 2… 3…**

**Capella and Edward: CAPELLA DOESN'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

_**(Here's a recap of the last couple chapters. Since it's been a while I thought you might want a bit of a refresher**: Jacob is killed, and we all find out that Seth is Jacob's father. Edward takes Bella to his house, where they fight, make up, and then Bella gets kidnapped and Edward thinks she ran away again. Alice wakes up to find Emmett, Jasper and Jack around her. She is having a serious internal conflict on whether she loves Jack or Jasper more. On the one hand, she's always loved Jasper, but she doesn't always know where she stands with him, or if he'll even stick around. With Jack, he's open and honest about how he feels about her, he's heroic and he's all that Alice has ever dreamed of marrying, and she can't deny the spark between them, but she can't just dismiss what she's always felt for Jasper. Bella has been captured by Walt and Oliver, and just after she sees the mysterious scrolls in Oliver's bag, Demetri appears, tells the men the war has been lost and they can't come back into the city, and takes Bella to prison with her parents. Alice, Jasper and Jack sneak in to see Bella, and afterwards they seek out a way to set her free, but unsuccessfully. And so we've come to the platform, where Bella is waiting to be executed. When we last left Edward, he was on a great white horse, at the end of the crowd, watching his beloved about to die.) _

Chapter 41- The Platform

**EPOV**

_I rode through the capital as fast as the horse would go, and then finally when I came to the field, the crowd was so thick, I had to stop the horse._

_They all had fists raised up into the air, shouting fiercely at something ahead. My eyes followed their gaze until they came upon what had them so enraged._

_My breath stopped._

_My heart froze._

_My whole world came crashing down._

_And it didn't matter that she had left. And it didn't matter if she did or didn't want me anymore. My bitterness, my hurt, my rage, none of it mattered._

_From my seat on the horse I could see above all their heads. There was a raised platform at the foot of the crowd. A top the platform stood an executioner with his sword held high, ready to strike. And there, on her knees was the one whose blood the weapon hungered for._

_Right before me she knelt, her fear filled eyes scanning the crowd as if she were searching for something or someone._

_There, kneeling before the executioner, was my Bella._

It didn't take long for the shock that paralyzed my entire being to ware off as the hero inside me was screaming to be set free, all the while my bleeding heart cried out in pain. A burst of burning energy exploded inside me, and at that moment, all that mattered was getting onto that platform, and getting Bella _off_ it.

As I grabbed the leather reins harnessed to the sturdy white horse beneath my legs, I let out a cry that warned all before me to move out of my path, because I was pushing through this crowd whether they would or not.

"Hi'ya!" I cried, kicking the horse fiercely on both sides, sending it into war mode. It began to race forward, somehow seeming to seep my determination into its skin, giving no concern for the people before him. The moving was not as fast as I needed, but at least the horse was not afraid of the people.

I didn't take my eyes off the girl before my eyes. The fire that blinded my sight prevented any hope of seeing if she had noticed me by now, though I didn't doubt she had. People were screaming in a new kind of chaos as they desperately tried to scurry away from the horse and I. We were hard to miss.

"Hold on Bella," I breathed as I kicked the horse harder.

I moved my eyes to the executioner and I became aware that _he_ definitely had noticed me. His sword drew back away from Bella and I breathed in relief as I once again attempted to push the horse harder forward.

The screams of the people around me filled my ears, but I would not be deferred. _They_ had put Bella up on this platform. _They_ were crying for her death. My compassion for any but her was non-existence.

I saw the executioner look at something or someone to the side, and noticed out of the corner of my eye a man in white moving his arms back and forth in hurried motion. The man with the sword nodded at whatever the man in white was ordering and moved back to Bella, who I now saw was staring at me with wide eyes.

I was almost there, but the fear that I would be too late gnawed at my being as the executioner raised his sword, slowly brought it low to find his aim for my beloved's neck, and then brought it purposefully back into the air.

"**No!**" I cried as I pushed through the last stretch of the crowd.

My eyes didn't leave that sword as my horse finally made its way into a clearing. They remained pinned to that pinnacle of death as it began its quick decent down towards its claim. Even as my horse jumped into the air and onto the platform, I didn't turn away, knowing with all that I was that my mission was to get that blade away from my Bella.

And as we flew through the air, I let out another loud cry as my animal and I came crashing into the executioner, and I continued to hold my focus on the steel that reflected off the light as it slowly spun through air away from my beloved, further and further until finally, with a loud clank it landed on the ground a great distance away from the platform. That was the moment when I finally took my eyes off the weapon, and turned a wicked glare onto the man under my horse's feet.

From underneath his black mask, I could see his eyes full of fear, staring at both the man and the horse whose gaze bore down pointedly at him. My steed clanked his hoofs upon the platform a couple times and let out an angry snort, he too keeping his eyes on the man beneath him, as if he could read my thoughts and knew my purpose. As if our minds were one.

"What is the meaning of this?" cried an angry voice from behind me, and I quickly dismounted my horse to run and shield Bella behind me.

I wanted to pull her to me, to hold her and breathe her in, to assure myself that she was here and we were together, but at the moment I knew I had to do whatever it took to keep her safe.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the horse was still standing guard over the executioner, not taking his eyes off the bloodthirsty man.

I fixed my gaze on the man before me. A tiny soft hand wrapped firmly around my calf and I remembered Bella was still kneeling behind me. I could feel her fear through that hand and I felt my body tense as I held out my sword and prepared for a fight.

It didn't matter that there were now at least twenty guards surrounding the platform, all with their own swords pointed at myself, even though I was one of them, adorned in my own red uniform. At that point, I wasn't thinking anything of my own wellbeing. Some how, I was going to get Bella out of this mess, even if I had to fight them all trying.

"Who are you boy?" called the man again. He was adorned in a long white robe made of fine material, and I knew he was some sort of leader amongst the people. "Why are you disrupting this execution?"

"This woman is innocent," I declared moving my sword to point directly at the man.

"Who are you to make such a claim?"

"I serve the queen. It's my job to see to her safety. Am I right to assume she hasn't been given the right to a trial?"

"There are no trials for traitors and murderers."

"Whom has she killed? And whom has she betrayed?"

The crowd around me shouted out in anger and I felt Bella's grip tighten around my leg. I was surprised I was even being allowed to speak this long, but as I did I hoped I was buying time enough to get her out of here. I didn't exactly have a plan yet, and my brain was wildly trying to formulate one.

"Have you not heard the cries lifted up for our countrymen boy?" he replied, his eyes squinting and his voice becoming more and more outraged. "Have you not seen the blood spilt upon the street because of that woman's," he thrust a bony finger at Bella, "and her father's treachery?"

More outraged shouts swarmed around me, and I took a moment to scan the angry mob. At the front, my sister caught my eye, and the surprise was enough to take me out of this moment for a second. What was Alice doing there?

I looked questioningly at her, noticing her reddened eyes and tear stained cheeks. Suddenly my eyes caught Jasper at her side, his arm around her shoulders, and I was grateful to him for being there. If this didn't turn out well for Bella and I, for I would not stay in this world without her, at least he would be there to comfort my sister.

My attention returned back to the man in front of me, who was whispering to someone hidden in the crowd so that I couldn't see his face. I saw the guards looking to this man for orders, and then finally he turned back to me, and I saw something in his eyes that sent shivers down my spine.

"Because you are a soldier," he began coldly, "I'm going to give you one chance. Forget any plans of escape right now. Look around boy. You have not one ally in this place, and every sword wishes that it could be the one to spill the queen's blood. Don't think they won't take down anything in their way to have that chance."

I gulped, his words sinking in, knowing that as much as I willed it to be different, there was no escape for Bella amidst the anger and the weapons around us.

"So here's your one and only chance; Step off the platform now and live, or add your name to the list of executions scheduled today."

I felt my breath quicken as his options flooded my mind like waves thrashing around in a storm, like the very storm that brought Bella to me. And then, like a light in the darkness, the voice of an angel whispered in my ears.

"Go Edward," it sang, and I turned to find Bella standing right at my side, her face just barely inches from mine. "Go and live."

The storm inside stopped at that moment, and there was only one option for me. Everything else was impossible. I reached up a hand and softly placed it on her face, the screams of the crowd finally drowning out to nothing untill all I could hear was Bella's breathing, all I could feel was her heart breaking, and all I could see were the tears falling down her cheeks.

"No," I whispered firmly, and her eyes squeezed shut as more tears spilled over.

"Have it your way," resolved the voice of the man below us. "Seize him," he ordered, and before I knew it men in red began to swarm the platform and surround me and my love.

"No," I cried as I felt multiple pairs of strong hands wrapping around me and pulling me back.

I saw Bella look back and forth frantically as her mind quickly tried to comprehend what was going on, and then she cried out, "Edward! Wait, please!"

She tried to push forward, but was powerless against the men who had imprisoned her in their grasp.

I on the other hand fought as hard as I possibly could, somewhere in the back of my mind thanking God for all my wrestling matches with Emmett. I knew how to escape from strong men. They held tightly, but I jumped and kicked and squirmed, trying to find the weak link that would set me free.

Amidst my struggle, I saw two men throw Bella to the ground. She recovered quickly, and tried to push her self back up, her eyes ever on me and mine on her, but one of the soldiers slammed a fist down upon her head and a cheer erupted from the crowd.

I froze as I watched Bella fall back upon the platform, her body lifeless. I felt both my breath and my heart stop as I waited for her to move. I barely registered the soldiers that were pulling me toward the stairs.

Finally her shoulders lifted, and Bella slowly pushed herself back up to her knees. The men started retreating back to her, but she held up her hands and they stopped. She then lifted her body until she was standing straight up on both her knees, and shifted so that she was now facing me.

My heart went from dead and unmoving to racing as fast as the wind. The soldiers were still trying to pull me back, but my eyes were stayed on Bella's, who would not take hers off of me. She stared out proud, head hi, and I had a flashback of Bella's first days on the farm.

I wasn't sure what to do, or how to move, until I saw the sword back in the hands of the executioner. He slowly walked up to Bella, grinned slyly at me through his black mask, and then lifted the weapon.

I'm not sure exactly how I did it, but some how I managed to slam the back of my head against one of my captors, and then slip right out of their grasp. With all the strength I had left, for it was quickly seeping from my body, I ran to Bella.

The whole world seemed to be moving in slow motion with each step I took forward, and every inch further that the sword came down, my heart screamed louder in my ears.

Suddenly I was diving though the air, and it was like it wasn't even me, but it was as if I was somehow outside myself, watching me fly through the air, dive into Bella, and knock her out of the way, the sword just a breath away from it's target.

We rolled across the wood, and I found I was holding myself protectively over her, like that day in the woods when I thought she was being attacked, only this time, she didn't pull away, just held there, breathing deeply and staring intensely into my eyes.

That one moment, the connection that passed between us right then, one that no one could understand had they not experienced all that we had, seemed to last forever, and it felt like years, not seconds later that those same hands were once again pulling us apart.

"Hold," called that same despised voice from before, and, now standing to my feet, I looked back down at the man in white. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella on her feet, being held just a couple feet away from me.

The man seemed to be considering something as his face was masked with irritation, his bushy white eye brows scrunched together.

"If they're so desperate to be together, than they can die together."

The men holding us looked back and forth in confusion, but the man in white waved his hand and they set us free. As soon as they did, without hesitation I ran to Bella, gathering her as tightly as possible into my arms, and it didn't matter who could see or who would know now. I could love her and not hide it, and even if it was only for a few more moments, I would relish in it with everything I had.

Bella pulled back a bit until she could face me, and her eyes were still flowing with tears. I reached up to wipe them away with my hands, my skin burning at the touch.

"Please Edward, you have to go. You don't belong up here," she pleaded with me in a whisper, her voice full of despondency.

I held one hand against her cheek, and wrapped my free arm around her back to pull her as tightly to me as I possibly could. I then moved the hand placed on her face to finger the necklace above her chest.

_Bella,_ it read. The same necklace that gave me the first clue as to who she was, this girl from the stars, from a place I could never go. Who would have thought that first moment I read the necklace's engraving that she would be here, at the end, with the boy from the earth?

"Wherever you are, that's where I belong."

I felt her surrender in my arms, and I was glad. I didn't want to spend our final moments fighting. Slowly, without letting go of each other, we began to drop down until our knees were rested against the platform, our bodies still upward and together. I heard my horse being dragged away, and the executioner being helped to his feet, but I didn't look.

I heard her suck in a deep, shaky breath, and then she reached up both hands to softly run them down the sides of my face, stopping just at the base of my neck where she lightly rested her fingers.

I pressed my forehead against hers and closed my eyes, trying not to think about what was coming next, only that in this moment we were together, fully and without restraint.

"Edward," she breathed, and I opened my eyes to take in her beauty once more, not daring to miss a single piece of whatever she was about to say. "I love you."

I could do not but pull her closer and press my lips fiercely against her own. We held there for what seemed like ages, and no one, no man, no sword, no fate of the universe was going to take that away.

Her fingers gripped the neck of my shirt as she eagerly responded to my kiss, and I felt as if in that moment the whole world could no longer be held together. All the fabrics of time and space that kept it in place were on fire and bursting at the seams. Every particle of every living thing, every piece of the sky and the sun and the moon and the stars were unraveling, and all that was left was Bella and myself, and this moment and this kiss, and the salty tears, both hers and mine, that coated my lips.

Whatever it was that passed between us right then, I have no words to truly describe the depth and the power and the complete rightness and wholeness. I didn't hear the crowds screaming for our deaths, or see the man in the white robe motioning to someone on the platform, or sense the man in the black mask raise up his sword, ready to bring it down in one fowl swoop against both our throats.

It was just me, and it was just Bella, and it was just us together, and as I pulled back ever so slightly from the kiss that shook the Heavens, I whispered so softly the earth thundered, "Bella, I love you."

I heard an almost inaudible gasp come from her mouth and we pressed as tightly against each other as possible, to enraptured in the other to feel the fear of the blade that was just about to sail through the air.

"Edward," Bella cried one last time, as we waited for the end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alice POV **

What was my brother doing up there? Of all the places he could be, why was he on that platform, risking his life? Could my family really take another hit? Could I lose any more? How much more would I have to suffer before my heart was more than broken? Before it was completely reformed into a tattered mess I wouldn't recognize?

I started to run toward him, but Jasper pulled me back. I turned the anger of my gaze upon me, but it fell as soon as I saw the panic on his own face.

I let his firm grip on my shoulders anchor me down as I watched in horror at the scene before me. A man in a white robe was at the front trying to restore order to the situation, and a hoard of guards surrounded my brother and Bella, swords raised high.

"Edward!" I cried out, but he couldn't hear me.

"Alice?" came Jack's voice who was suddenly standing at my side. He looked up at the platform and then back at Jasper and I with a confused expression on his face.

"That's her brother," Jasper explained before he was even asked.

Jack turned a surprised gaze back to the platform, taking in the scene, trying to make sense of it all.

I too was trying to weave my way through the jumbled mess that was my brain at that moment.

"Wait here," Jack commanded, determination in his voice, and then disappeared, though I barely noticed.

"Jasper?" I whimpered, and he put his arm around my shoulder, taking his place directly at my side. "Jasper…" I cried again, not sure what else to say. Not sure how to voice the fear that was penetrating my very being.

His grip around me tightened, and I found that his hold on me was the only thing keeping me upright at that moment. My legs and feet had both gone numb.

My fears only intensified as I noticed the guards step away from Bella and my brother, and as they knelt on the platform before the executioner.

I pressed my back into Jasper, knowing there was nothing I could do, but needing to do something, and needing the support.

It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. But as the executioner stood before the pair, lifted his sword above his head, reality sunk in, and I knew I could no longer deny it; the two people I loved with all my being were about to die.

"Jasper," I cried louder this time, and he turned me around and buried my head into his chest, but I could feel his head above mine, and knew that he was not taking his eyes off the dreaded scene before us.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him as tight as I possibly could, wishing with all my might that this was only a bad dream.

I felt Jasper tense around me, and I knew, it was only moments before the end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jack POV**

"Wait here," I commanded and then took off to find my father. Once Jasper had told me it was Alice's brother on that platform, there was a new urgency inside me to stop this execution.

She obviously loved the queen, and I wanted to prevent her from receiving any pain I could, but to lose her brother as well, to lose them both in one day, I'd give anything to spare her that torment.

I ran through the crowds, towards where the councilmen were watching. I wondered why it wasn't my father standing before the platform at that moment, directing the scene. He was after all, the head of the council. It should have been him trying to bring order out of chaos.

Because of this I wasn't sure if he was even here, but I doubted that my father would be one to miss such an important event that would forever live on in history; the event that would probably propel my father to the throne. So I wasn't surprised when I found him among the council, though I did find it strange he was sort of shadowed in the back, hidden almost.

"Father!" I cried, not taking any more time to think about it. "Father!"

I saw him turn his attention towards me, and didn't fail to miss the glare he shot my way.

"Father you have to stop this!" I pled, anger tinting my voice.

He didn't make an effort to come out and meet me, but I could read the agitation and anxiety all over his face.

"Please!" I begged, and tried to push through the council, but there were guards stopping me, so I shouted louder, attempting to make my voice stretch out over the screams of the mob, and reach my father's stubborn ears.

I turned to check the status of the people on the platform, and to my horror found that the executioner was already standing over the two kneeling before him, his swords raised high in the air, ready to make its' strike, and I turned back to my father, knowing it was too late, and saw the obvious, and terrifyingly sadistic smile on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

Choice. The very thing I'd been robbed of all my life. Choice. I didn't choose to be a princess. I didn't choose to come to Weidinhun. I didn't choose to get shipwrecked by a storm that would carry me to a little farm I would love, _and_ be ripped away from.

I didn't choose any of that, but if I hadn't been a princess, and if I hadn't come to Weidinhun, and if I hadn't been shipwrecked and carried to the little Cullen farm, I would never have met Edward.

I didn't chose how I would die, though I suppose most people don't, but as much as I hated that he was here, his life about to end with mine, I felt selfishly grateful that he was next to me; that of all the people who could have been at my side, it was him.

Edward always had a choice, and in this final moment, he chose to be with me. Could anyone ask for more?

I pulled myself closely to him, my body trembling from both our kiss, and the fact that at any moment, a sword would come crashing down on our lives.

I focused on the feel of his warm breath against my face, the beat of his heart against his chest, the strength of his arms wrapped around me. And though my body trembled, and though I knew the blade was coming, I felt safe and encompassed in his love for me.

I closed my eyes, not daring to see the executioner lift up his sword into the air, and take one last breath just before he would bring it down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Who's the meanest author ever? Certainly not me. ;) Well, just in case you weren't sure, the story isn't over. Hold tight.**

**And have an Epic Day. **

**Capella**

**P.S: If you haven't already, check out my one shot, "If He Didn't Exist." It's pretty intense, dramatic and romantic. Total Capella style. ; ) **


End file.
